Power Pack
by IceyLink
Summary: Now a little older, Power Pack is back together again to fight the forces of evil. Issue 57 is now posted with part two of a New Warriors back up story.
1. Team Roster

**Power Pack**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

Given great powers by an alien from another planet, Alex, Julie, Jack & Katie, choose to use the new-found-powers to fight evil. Now a little older they ban together again as a family and a team, using their powers of gravity, speed, density and energy to defend the world as the young super hero team known as Power Pack

**Team Roster**

G-Force aka Alex Power

Lightspeed aka Julie Power

Mass Master aka Jack Power

Energizer aka Katie Power

PSI Lad aka Franklin Richards

Fantastica aka Valeria Richards

Frost Fire aka Jesse (Stone) Power

Friday aka Alien Smartship


	2. Alien Homecomings Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #1 – Alien Homecomings – Part One**

Alex Power waves a final goodbye and jumps into his Toyota Camrey. As he drives out onto the open road he starts to sort through many mixed feelings. He is glad that another year of college is done with. No more stress over tests and assignments. Hopefully he only has one maybe two years left. It has been a great time and he has come to terms with himself and who he is. The other feelings he had are dealing with going home.

He really didn't leave on good terms. It all started when he stole his sibling's powers and joined the New Warriors. His brother and sisters never truly forgave him for that. Not only did he do it once he did it a few other times too after promising never to do it again. He regrets it now, but then it was a way of trying to find a place he belonged.

He quickly realized that his place was with his family. That didn't last too long. Soon it was time to think about college, and everyone wanted him to go to Empire State University. That way he would be where his father was teaching and he would be near his siblings. That was the big thing. They wanted to focus more on being a super team. He wanted to focus on college and there was a great school of business in California. To make a long story short, he fought greatly with his whole family and then left New York for California.

It had been three years since he had seen any of them. He never went home for holidays and he rarely kept up contact with e-mails, letters or phone calls. Even though his stomach turned with the thought of seeing everyone again, he didn't regret moving away. It gave him a chance to find himself, and help make him a better person. He never thought he would see any of them again until he was done with college. He even skipped out on going back for his sister's high school graduation. This was all for certain till he got a phone call from his mother yesterday.

He was sitting in his dorm room, relaxing after finals being over, thinking about moving all his stuff into Jesse's apartment for the summer when the phone rang.

"Alex, speak your mind," He said into the phone.

"Um, Alex honey. This is your mom," the sobbing voice over the phone said.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something Happen?" Concern rose in Alex's voice.

"Alex. It's your grandpa. He passed away last night. They say it was a heart attack. He went in his sleep. The funeral is Saturday morning. Will you please come home?" She sobbed and pleaded.

"Wow. I can't believe this. Yes Mom, I will come home. I just finished finals today. I will jump in the car and head out first thing in the morning. I should be there late Friday night," Alex said and with a few good-byes and I love yous they hung up.

Alex was shocked. He had always been close to his grandfather. When he was little he would take them all to the park, ball games, you name it. He couldn't even count the number of times they had to secretly save the day with their powers while out with grandpa. Even though he lost contact for three years with the family, he did stay in touch with his grandfather. Heck, he had just talked to him a few days ago. It was hard to believe that he was gone and he would never hear his voice again.

_RING, RING_ Came his cell phone bringing him back to the present.

"Alex, speak your mind."

"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Geesh honey, I have only been on the road an hour and already your calling," Alex chuckled.

"Sorry, just missing you and thinking of you. I know you have a lot going on with your family and with your grandpa, but.." the voice on the phone was saying and then cut off.

"Don't worry. I told you that when I'm at home I am going to try and make amends and I'm going to tell them about you. I know this may or may not be a good time but they need to know about us. Especially after dating forthree years. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Hey I better let you go. I am about to lose cell power here. Don't worry I'll call you when I can," Alex said.

"Love you!"

"Love you too," Alex said as he hung up.

As soon as Alex reached the open interstate he began to smile a bit. For a normal person, it would seem like a real long trip but he had a secret that would speed his travel up from California to New York. As soon as Alex knew there was no one in site he gripped the steering wheel and called forth his powers. Soon the care was losing its gravitational pull and began to float upwards. Soon the car was clear up in the clouds. Thanks to Sue and Reed Richards they gave him this car as a graduation gift and the car had a few modifications. He pressed a button and the car shimmered and reflected away light causing it to appear invisible. He then pressed another button that dropped little jetpacks on each side of the car. This would allow him to steer and propel the car while he used his gravity to keep it light.

"Here's to homecomings!" Alex screamed as he soared across the skies.

---

"Bye Alex Power! Have a safe drive!" Someone shouted at the top of his or her lungs.

The name jerked him awake in an instant. He quickly ran to the nearest drain gutter hole and carefully peered out as to not let the sunlight touch him. He couldn't see anyone but a blond haired boy in a Toyota drive away. The man dropped back down into the sewer and began to ponder his thoughts.

_Could that have really been Alex Power? The oldest of the brat pack?_ The man in the sewer thought to himself.

Douglas Carmedy, now known as the Boogey-Man, began to snarl. He had been transformed and given a second chance on Earth, thanks to the Upstarts, who he ditched the minite they freed him. (**Mentioned in Mutant Generation Force #1)**His goal in life, with his new body and powers, was to hunt down and kill the Power Pack once and for all. He would have to be patient. He would have to wait. Once night fell he would climb out of the sewers and he would do some investigating work. He had to find out if that truly was Alex. If it was, he needed to find out all about his life here and where he was going.

Boogey-Man laid back and closed his eyes. It was a long time till night and he needed to rest. Soon he would have all the answers he would need. He had a feeling that he was just handed something on a silver platter that would help aid his ultimate plan. He laughed out loud as he faded back into the shadows.

---

Laser fire exploded everywhere. He flew his spaceship like a mad man. Everything had gone so wrong so fast. It was all his fault too. He couldn't dwell on that now. He was his people's last hope. It was funny; he was their destroyer and last hope. He really didn't laugh though. He had to survive and get away from this star system.

An old friend of his would be waiting for him at a rendezvous point on the outskirts of the Milky-Way Galaxy. This ship only had enough fuel and power left to make it to the rendezvous point. All he had to do was get away from the enemy and stay alive long enough to make the jump to lightspeed. It wasn't easy, but he was a very skilled pilot. He had learned and flown with the best.

His monitor indicated two enemy ships coming up on his tail. He pulled a risky maneuver. He dropped the ship down and killed the engines. The two enemy ships, taken by surprise, soared past him. He then hit his engines and soared after them spraying laser fire and torpedoes. Both ships exploded in a series of lights. His enemies were taken out and he sighed a breath of relief. He was now all clear. He set his coordinates and jumped to lightspeed into the wormhole. Soon he would meet up with his old friend.

---

Alex pulled off the main road and into a quiet little neighborhood. It wasn't a rich neighborhood but not a poor one either. His parents, not too long after he had moved away, had bought a house. They hadn't owned a house since the beach house so many years ago. Boy did he miss the beach house. That was back when he was little and before they had received their powers. After that they had always lived in apartments. Now, once again, his parents could have a place they could call their own.

Alex glanced around as he drove down the street. It was a very nice neighborhood. Alex doubled checked the address on the paper. "11675". He then looked up and saw the house that matched the numbers on the paper. He slowed the car to a stop. It was a very pretty two-story house. The bottom foundation was brick and the top was wood painted a pretty purplish color. Alex pulled the car into the driveway. It was a two-stall garage. He sat there after he turned off the ignition and just stared at the house.

It had been years since he had seen his family. He was scared and nervous for some reason. He had to think. His sister Julie would be 19 and in college. His brother Jack would be 17 and in high school. Lastly, his sister Katie would be 13, 14 in two months, and in junior high. He had been so out of touch he had no real idea what any of them have been up to. He had gotten so caught up in living his own life and such he had totally disregarded his family. Well, he would have to get himself all caught up and try and make amends. Also, after the funeral tomorrow morning, he had to have a serious discussion with his parents about certain things.

Alex brought himself back to reality and got out of the car. He slowly walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. He stood there awhile before the door opened. He was staring at an older lady, almost 50 but looking early 40s. Her nice strawberry-blond hair, shoulder length, was professionally cut. She looked like Cameron Diez. She was wearing a business, pantsuit outfit. He guessed she must have just got home from work. Her new job as a Magazine Managing Editor, was one of the reasons they could buy the new house.

"Alex! Sweetie!" his mother screamed as she through her arms around him in a giant hug. "You have grown so much. I hardly recognize you. Here I am just going on. Bring your bags in. Welcome home," his mother said as he followed her into the house.

After a few minutes Alex had the whole tour of the house. First they took the steps down in to the basement. To the left was a room where they kept all the storage stuff. In front of them, was a door that led into the bathroom/utility room, and to the right, was another door that led into Jack's room. Of course, that door was locked.

His mom took him back upstairs. To the right was a nice family room with furniture, a television the works. Next to that was a dining area and a small kitchen. His mom had really decorated the place nice. Alex glanced over his mom's shoulders and saw the nice backyard and pool through the patio window.

"Yes, it was your father's idea to have a screened in deck and a below ground pool. It makes evenings very enjoyable," his mother said.

His mother than led him to the left of the stairs and down a hallway. There weresix doors. The first was a coat closet and the second was the towel and blanket closet. The third door to his right was the bathroom. He peeked in and saw a wonderful décor of blue and white. They stopped at the end of the hallway. There was a door in front of them, to the right and to the left. To the right was his parent's room. The one in front of them was Katie's room. The last room, to the left, was the computer/office/spare room. This is where he put his bags and then followed his mom to the dining room and sat to have coffee and catch up.

"Mom, I really love the place. It's really nice and does feel like a home," Alex said.

"Well it isn't much, but with your father's job as a professor at the college and my new managing editor job, it's all we could afford. We like it though. It's just right for us to grow old and retire in," his mother laughed.

"So I take it Julie doesn't live here?" Alex asked.

"Actually, she used to live in the basement. When she went to college she decided to live in the dorms. Part of her full ride scholarship. So we let Jack move downstairs and we turned his old room into an office/spare room. Well, basically an office with a small bed thrown in the corner," his mom chuckled. "We figure when Jack moves out we will turn the down stairs in to a recreational type area. Then eventually turn Catherine's room into an actual spare room and fully turn the office room into a full fledged office," his mom finished.

Alex smiled as he sipped his coffee. "So where is everyone?" he asked.

His mother looked at him and smiled. "Well, your father went to go pick up Julie. She moves home for the summer. This was Julie's last week of school. She will be bunking with Katie while you are here. Jack is off with his friends somewhere, and Katie is at a celebration. On the last day of school, the kids take the new cheerleading recruits for next year out for pizza." His mother reported.

"I see. So, mom, how are you holding up?" Alex asked.

"I am doing good. Your grandfather lived a long good life. Let's not talk about that right now. Tell me what has been going on with you?" His mother said wiping a tear away and getting more coffee.

Alex knew his mom well so he changed the subject. "Well, I pulled good grades this year. Have three years done and abouttwo more to go and I will have my degree in Business. If I am not in classes I am at work. I got a job working nights and weekends at a retail store. I am a nighttime supervisor now. I plan on getting a job after college, but this will at least get me the experience and foot in the door. I really don't have time for anything else. I live in the dorms during the school year and then I move in with Jesse during the summer months," Alex explained.

"Who is Jesse?" His mother asked.

"Oh, um he is," Alex started to say when he was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"Mom, I'm home!" a voice screamed.

"Well Julie, get up here, someone is here to see you."

"Who is?" Julie started to say as she froze in her tracks coming up the stairs and seeing Alex.

They both stared at each other. It had been a long time. Julie looked the same but older and her hair was brown and shoulder length like moms. He was afraid she wouldn't speak to him since he was gone for so long and didn't come back for her high school graduation.

"I missed you so!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around him. Obviously she had forgiven him.

Soon Alex, Julie, their mom and dad were sitting around the table. Alex did another short recap and then insisted that they spill the scoop on everyone else. Mom was doing well at her job, as was dad. His dad was telling him how he works full time all year round at the university. Both his parents were doing well financially. Their only stress was keeping up with two teenagers in the house. He would hear all about them after he got caught up with Julie. Her happiness almost seemed false.

"So Julie, how is college life?" Alex asked.

"College is great. I love living in the dorms. I have lots of friends and I do as much extracurricular activities as I can. Dad says I will have to cut back on those since my grades went from 4.0 semester one to 3.0 this semester. Not bad for my first year though," Juliesaid quickly.

They all stopped as they heard a bunch of voices and then the front door open. The group of voices had come from a van full of girls. Alex watched as his baby sister waved good-bye to the van of girls and walked up the stairs. He couldn't believe it. Katie was all grown up. She was very thin and toned. She had long red hair pulled into two ponytails. She was wearing a mini skirt and top. She was 13, but looked 25.

"Katie! Wow! Look at you!" Alex said jumping up to hug her.

"Um, like, hello" Katie stopped him in mid hug with her outstretched hand. "The name is Catherine, or Kat. Please don't, I just did my nails in the van and they are wet. It would be like so awful if you smudged them. Like welcome home. Mom, I have to go make some calls, I will be in my room. I have to like, let everyone know I made the cheerleading squad. I will definitely be voted most popular girl next year," Kat said as she flipped around and headed off into her room.

"Please tell me that was an alien pod person and not my baby sister," Alex laughed.

"That was your sister, Kat. Miss popular teen idol. I better go claim a side of her room before she forgets I am sleeping in there for awhile." Julie sighed as she slumped out of her chair and took her bags into Kat's room.

"Is there something wrong with Julie that I am missing?" Alex asked.

"No. She and Katie just don't get along that well. You know how siblings are," his dad said as he patted his son on the back. "Good to have you home son."

Alex was about to say something when he heard a loud booming sound. Alex walked to the window and saw a black, tinted window car pull up in the driveway. The car shut off and a kid got out. The kid was about 5'8 and toned. The kid had a brown goatee and an earring in his left ear. Now the hair was wild. His hair was buzzed on the sides and back real short and dyed red. The top of his hair was kind of long and dyed blue.

"That would be your brother, Jack." Alex heard his father say.

"What are we going to do with him? He runs with this gang of kids, he barely goes to class, and he all but flunked this school year. The principle says that if he doesn't go to summer school and pull his grades up he won't graduate next year. I just know its drugs. He has gotten so out of control." Alex turned and saw his mom crying.

"Margaret, stop it. The boy is not on drugs. Now is not the time to be discussing this," Alex's dad said glancing at Alex and the front door.

"I know, James. I'm sorry," Margaretsaid as she composed herself.

The front door opened and Jack came in. "Who's piece of crap is in my spot?" Jack demanded.

"It's mine. Now clean up that mouth of yours and come give your big brother a hug," Alex snapped back in fun.

"Up yours man. You go away and ditch your family. Never came back to visit, not even for Julie's graduation. You didn't give a damn about us. Now you come waltzing in here and expect us to give a damn about you? To hell with you," Jack yells and he flips off his brother and goes down the steps, slams his door, locks it and blasts the rap music.

Alex, red in the face begins to walk towards the steps.

"Not now son," his father says placing a hand on his shoulder, "we need to finish getting things ready and to bed early. The funeral is early tomorrow morning."

Alex nodded and then headed into his room. This wasn't quite what he expected. For some reason he thought it would be like old times. Everyone has grown up and changed. It was like he was in the wrong house. Alex grabbed his cell phone and dialed. He knew that at least someone loved him. He talked and cried, telling all about his first day home. Eventually he hung up and dozed off into dreamland.

The funeral was sad but very nice. It wasn't a big ceremony for they were the only family. No one said much to each other all day. Alex wanted to chat with Jack but decided now wasn't the time to risk a fight. They would chat though. As soon as the service was over the Power family headed back home. Once they got home Jack, who went in street cloths, headed out the door and drove off. Katie changed and went over to a friend's house. She wanted to get away from these bad vibes. It was like so tragic that she needed pampering by her friends. Alex stared as Julie went into Kat's room, shut the door and cried.

Alex was torn. He was hurting inside. He missed his grandpa so much. He also wanted to run after each sibling and smack him or her back to their old selves. Instead he sat at the table. He had received a call on his cell from Jesse not too long after the funeral. Too much was running through his mind. Finally he snapped and looked at his parents.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." Alex murmured.

"What is it son?" His father asked as he and his wife sat at the kitchen table.

"What is wrong Alex?" His mom added.

"Mom. There is something I need to tell you. It is a big reason why I ran away and never stayed in touch all these years. I was dealing with something," Alex stuttered.

"Oh no. Is it drugs, Alex?" Margaret asked.

"Damn. Is everything about drugs with you? Alex, what is it? You can tell us. I know before you left your brother and sisters lost their powers and you said you did too. Did they come back?" His father butted in.

"No, no. What I have to tell you isn't about drugs or powers. You see, mom, dad, I um. How do I say this? I am so scared," Alex said as he started to cry.

"What's going on?" His parents said in unison. They were now scared themselves.

"I just can't hide this anymore. Mom, dad, I'm gay," Alex blurted out and looked at his parents.

The next moment was like a blur. He didn't know if his parent's shocked, pale looks were from his news or the fact a horse like creature appeared out of nowhere behind him. The creature grabbed him, and soon a black portal opened beneath them and slid up and over their heads. Soon the room was empty with only two shocked parents, staring and frozen in horror.

**Next: Issue #2 – Alien Homecomings – Part Two**


	3. Alien Homecomings Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #2 – Alien Homecomings – Part Two**

Alex had felt the arms grab him from behind and instead of looking at his shocked parents he was now looking at the side of a ship. Alex quickly back stepped and caused the being behind him to come up and over and to fly across the ship and hit the wall. Alex quickly turned around to face his kidnapper. Not only did this creature kidnap him but once again caused his parents to witness a kidnapping of their children. With that shock again plus his coming out, he would be surprised if his parents were even still breathing.

"OK prepare to die creature!" Alex shouted preparing for a fight. He may not have his powers but he had trained very well in the art of fighting while he was with the New Warriors. Alex stopped and then looked confused as the creature started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Stand up and face me so I can see who you are," Alex demanded.

"Well, I am laughing because you are as feisty as ever. I didn't think this was the way to treat an old friend," The horse-like creature said standing up and coming into the light.

"Kofi? Is that you? I don't believe it!" Alex shouted as he ran giving his old friend a giant hug. It had been ages since he had seen his Kymellian friend. Kofi was a Kymellian from a far distant alien world. Kofi's grandfather had died and given them their powers so many years ago. Kofi was the same age as Alex and they had become fast friends through all their adventures.

"Yes it's me. Looks like we have both grown up," Kofi said.

"What are you doing here and why the hell did you kidnap me like that? I thought you were suppose to be off preparing to become king of your people," Alex said.

"Oh my dear friend. That is part of why I'm here. That tale will have to wait for now. First I will need the help of Power Pack once again," Kofi said.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Power Pack is no more. Not only are my siblings and me not together, or even here on this ship, we lost our powers in a confrontation a few years ago. I was getting ready to leave for college and we had one last battle. During the battle we were all stripped of our powers. Power Pack is no more," Alex sighed.

"Actually that is where you are wrong. I have your siblings sitting in the ready-room. We have a lot to do. Don't we Friday?" Kofi asked.

"Friday? I didn't realize this was you," Alex exclaimed.

"Yes Alex. It is I," a computerized voice said from all around Alex.

"Wow. I haven't seen you since our final mission with the New Warriors," Alex said.

"Well, after that I headed back to space. To make a long story short, I met a group of space explorers, we teamed up, and during a mission on a strange planet I got fixed up and revamped new and improved. I was then on my way back to Earth when I got a message from Kofi here requesting I meet him at a secret rendezvous point," Friday, the Kymellian Smartship, replied.

"Yeah. Thank goodness you were there. When I arrived, my ship was shot. I would have been stranded and lost forever," Kofi chuckled.

"Kofi, you and Alex take care of business. I will alert you when we have reached our next destination," Friday said.

"Let's go, Alex. Your brother and sisters are waiting. I must add, they are not the young kids I remember. How they've changed," Kofi said.

"I know what you mean. I was shocked when I saw them too," Alex replied.

"Well let's go. Once we get things taken care of and reach our destination I'll catch everyone up to speed with what is going on. First, catch me up on what has happened to you guys," Kofi said.

Alex followed Kofi through the ship's corridors telling the tale of everything that has happened with them all up till the point he kidnapped them.

---

Margaret and James stared at the empty spot where their son had been standing. It had happened so fast. One minute he was there and then the next a horse-like creature had taken him.

"James, that creature has taken our son!" Margaret screamed.

"Calm down my dear. You're in shock right now. With Alex coming out to us and then being kidnapped your nerves are shot. You sit here and calm down I'm going to check on the other kids," James said as he ran to Katie's room. He opened the door to see Julie gone and her room a mess. He had a very bad feeling.

"RING" came the telephone.

"Power residence," James said picking up the telephone in Katie's room.

"Mr. Power. This is officer Kincade. We have a car sitting here abandoned in the middle of the road and the plates say it is registered to Jack Power. We'll have it impounded at the shop and we request that when you pick it up that you remind your son not to leave it parked in the middle of the street, especially with the keys still in it running," Officer Kincade said.

"Thank you, officer. We'll lecture him and get down there when we can to get the car," James sighed.

"Thank you. Also, you better keep your son in line. One more incident and it will be off to juvenile hall for him," the officer said as he hung up.

James Power shook his head as he hung up the phone. That made three. If Alex, and Julie were gone, and now Jack (who he knew must have been taken too because Jack would never leave that car of his alone with the keys in it still), then Katie has to be.

"James, come quick on the news!" Margaret screamed.

James ran to the living room and saw his wife sobbing, staring at the television. When James looked he saw three of Katie's friends talking to a news reporter. They were talking about how some horse-like creature had appeared out of thin air, causing them to spill their food on their new outfits. Then the creature walked to the back bathrooms and then disappeared with no trace. Then they mumbled something about their other friend, being like a scared baby and not coming back to the table and ditching them.

"That baby was Katie wasn't it? She didn't run scared, that creature got her," Margaret said.

"I think so. Julie isn't in her room and the police called saying they found Jack's car abandoned with the keys in the ignition. It got all four of them," James said.

Suddenly Margaret jumped up and wiped the tears away. "I have learned to accept a lot of things in my life. I can accept our children having powers and being heroes. I can accept that there are a lot of strange things in the world. I can accept that my son has finally come out of the closet and will admit he is gay. What I will not accept is another damn creature thinking that it can just come in my home and kidnap my babies. James get your keys," Margaret yelled as she stormed towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" James said following right behind her.

"We are going to get our kids back!" Margaret commanded as they slammed the door behind them.

---

Alex and Kofi entered the ready-room. He saw his siblings. Julie was sitting at a table looking down. Katie was looking in a mirror going off about how Kofi had ruined her outfit and her day with the girls. Jack hit the wall with his fist and yelled at them as they came in.

"Okay, Kofi. You better have a good reason for pulling me from my ride like you did. I'm not in the mood so start explaining," Jack yelled.

"I will, but in a moment. We have to stop somewhere and pick someone up first and then I'll explain everything. First we need to get Power Pack all suited up," Kofi said.

"Um, like hello! We told you we don't have our powers anymore so you can like just take me back home, okay?" Katie blurted out.

"Katie"

"The names Kat"

"Okay, Kat. When I took you and you said that, I had Friday do a quick scan and we found something out. You actually didn't lose your powers. When you were blasted by that power wave when the creature you were fighting exploded, your powers somehow fled and flowed into Alex," Kofi began to explain.

"I knew it. You jerk; you took our powers again. I ought to come over there and pound you one," Jack interrupted.

"No, he did not. Because he had that ability to absorb all the powers, subconsciously it happened as a defense mechanism for the powers to save themselves. At the exact moment the powers were all absorbing into Alex, the power wave hit him. Both events striking at the same time caused a psi feed back that, instead of wiping out the powers, they were all merely shut away into a mental prison," Kofi finished his explanation.

"So how do we get our powers back?" Alex asked.

"Well, Friday as a four person chamber here. If you guys will accept to help me, and want your powers back, step into those chambers and it will cause the psi-prison to shatter releasing the powers and flowing them back into you four. Also, it will provide you with new and improved costumes. They will function like your old costumes did but a lot better. I guess the choice is yours."

The four siblings looked at each other.

"I'm in. You know you can always count on me," Alex said walking into the first chamber.

"Yes, it will be like old times. We can all be together again," Julie said with no smile.

"I'm only doing it because I want to fit in. Just don't frazzle my hair or hurt my nails," Kat said.

Jack watched the three get into the chambers. "I'm doing this, but until I hear the whole story, I refused to promise to help you," Jack said slamming his chamber shut.

"Okay, Friday. Let's do this," Kofi said watching the chambers as Friday activated the power into the chambers.

The chambers filled with a bright light. Kofi couldn't even see his four friends. All four Power kids felt the energy flow into them. It felt great and painful all at the same time. Then after a few moments the light faded and the chambers opened with thick smoke coming out of them. Kofi watched and waited for the Power kids to walk out.

Alex stepped out first. He was wearing a full body costume. His facemask covered his whole head only leaving his blond hair showing and his nose and mouth area. His gloves and boots were a light gray. His facemask was a dark gray. His pants and belt (which had light gray disk on the sides) were dark gray with a touch of light gray on them. The upper torso was divided by the two shades also. Lower half was dark gray and the arms, while the upper part was light gray. In the center of his chest was a symbol representing gravity power.

Out of the second chamber came Julie. Her costume was identical to Alex's except for two things. Her costume color was red/burgundy and the symbol on her chest was a yellow lightening bolt. Jack walked out of his chamber. His costume color was dark blue/light blue and a black molecule symbol on his chest. Kat was the last to step out. Her costume color was yellow/orange and she bore a yellow sun on her chest. All four Power kids stood facing Kofi.

"Wow! These costumes are cool!" All four exclaimed at once.

"They are temperature resistant, and to a degree bullet/power blast proof. They can not be effected or ruined by your power usage. Also the costume can shift to meet any need, like underwater, space etc. They also act like the old ones. They appear and reappear upon your command," Kofi explained.

Before the Power kids could say anything they were interrupted by Fridays voice. "We are here, Kofi. You know we don't have much time. Get in and get out. The security system is great here so we don't have much time," Friday said as Kofi nodded and then used his powers to make a sliding disk appear at his feet and slide up making him disappear.

The four siblings looked at each other as they fell to the ground as Friday blasted off at an amazing speed. The four kids jumped up.

"What is going on Friday?" Alex demanded.

We have required our destination and pickup. Now we are making an escape into space.

"And what pickup is that?" Jack asked.

"That pickup would be me, of course," Came a voice as Kofi and two figures came into the room.

"Franklin! Um, I mean, like hi long time no see," Kat screamed then gained control.

"Wow, Katie you look good!" Franklin Richards gasped.

"Of course," Kat responded, "and the name is Kat you dork."

"Oh, by the way, this is my sister Valeria. You can call her Val. At the last moment she stretched her arm and touched us and teleported with us," Franklin said pointing to his younger sister.

"Hey. I'm eight years old and I can be a super hero just like you. If you don't let me stay I'll tell mom and dad what you're doing," Val sassed sticking out her tongue.

"Reminds you of Katie when she was little," Alex chuckled aloud.

"Like if," Kat said snubbing the others.

They all sat around the table and caught up to speed. The Power kids telling Franklin about them and then Franklin catching them up about him and his sister.

"Next year I start seventh grade and I'm trying to convince my parents that I'm old enough now to go to a real school like real kids. They won't listen though. They are afraid that with the return of my powers that I can't handle being in a real school. My powers are not that bad. I can astral project, like when I was Tattletale in Power Pack, and I have minor psi-blast powers. They are too afraid they will go out of control once I start hitting puberty. Also, as always they are afraid of how strong I could become.

Then little Val here, just this year, she started demonstrating powers. She can only do little things. She can't completely control her powers. When something of force is propelled at her in malice, an invisible force field appears and deflects it. Also, she can only stretch her arms, which is how she got to be here. When she gets mad and goes to hit something, her hands turn to rock and she can hit with great strength. Her last power she has, is that, when she concentrates, she can shot a heat blast from her eyes causing a minor fire. Those are the only powers she has of the Fantastic Four. She can't do any other aspects of them, yet," Franklin explained.

"Hey now! Daddy says I'm very special!" Val pouted.

"Yes you are, Val," Frank said then whispered to the Power kids, "Dad says that he has to watch her and he is trying to come up with something to help her. Her powers, being of mutant and cosmic origin, are developing strangely. Right now she has one minor power from each aspect. Only thing is when she hits puberty her powers will flux. All four powers will erupt in full bloom. She will be able to perform every aspect of the Fantastic Four's powers and with a higher degree. It will slowly build out of control until she hits the end of puberty. At that point her powers will go cosmic and explode. One of two things will happen; she will either blow up and cease to exist or cocoon and evolve into a super powered being. Dad is trying to come up with a way to either damper her powers so they don't develop that way. Or a way to control the power flux and direct it to the cocoon and not the blowing up," Franklin explained letting them know to keep that a secret from her for now.

Now that everyone was caught up Friday's voice boomed. "Okay, we are approaching the wormhole jump to Kofi's home galaxy. Kofi, finish the costume change and bring them up to speed about why we "kidnapped them". Once we hit the wormhole you will all have to be fastened in and then ready for when we come out."

"Costumes?" Franklin asked.

"Yes, just like the ones these four are wearing. You, me and even little Val must have suitable attire," Kofi said as he ushered the two Richards children to the chambers.

They got into the chambers and received their costumes. Franklin and Valeria stepped out. Their costumes were just like the Power kids except for the colors and symbols. Franklin's color was dark purple/light purple and a symbol of a giant eye on his chest. Val's costume was dark green/light green and a symbol on her chest that read "F" to the 4th power. Finally Kofi stepped out. His costume was the same too, but with three differences. His costume was brown/tan and he wore a symbol of a sliding disc on his chest. The third difference was that Kofi wore no mask on his head.

"Wow! These are so rad!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Geesh, what a dork," Kat murmured.

"Enough, Kat!" Julie corrected.

"Okay, let's get on with this," Jack demanded.

Kofi nodded and all seven of them sat around the table as Kofi began his tale.

---

It was dark outside and the stars were shining bright. A man stood looking out a window and reflecting. He was growing hungry and tired. Hunting his prey was taking longer than he wanted. It was hard tracking down the information he needed. After killing a dozen people and searching five locations he finally found out Alex was going to college here and that he lived in the dorms.

Now he was at a dead end. Here he was in an empty dorm room and nothing to show for his efforts but a dead hall monitor in the hallway. He had searched Alex's whole dorm room and not a sign of where he went or how to get him. According to the hall monitor he was gone for the summer and not sure where he was or if he would be back. There had to be something. As he slammed his fist down a card fell down from a high shelf.

He reached down and picked it up and read it. "Happy Birthday, to the one I love. I hope you have a great one and know that I will always love you. Love Always, Jesse Stone."

"Awe isn't that sweet. Oh, and this is dated January of this year so it is current," He said aloud and then gasped in shock.

"That name. When Alex pulled away there was a boy waving good-bye and Alex said bye Jesse. That boy is Alex's boyfriend. Now doesn't that make things interesting? Looks like I need to get some 411 and then pay Jesse a house call," The Boogy-Man said as he laughed, jumping out the window and allowing his wings to guide him to the streets below.

---

Everyone sat as Kofi told his tale:

"My 21st birthday was approaching. It is a custom, that on my 21st birthday I would assume the throne and rule the Kymellian race. All these years I have been preparing and training for my role. As my 21st came closer I started to panic. I wasn't ready for this, and I wasn't sure I really wanted this. So, on my 21st birthday, I ran away. Being so self-involved I didn't realize what I had set in motion. With me abandoning the position of ruler I sent the home world into chaos. Everyone was so focused on finding me and fixing the chaos of the situation they didn't see "them" coming.

"I had been gone for months. I decided that I needed to sneak back to the planet for I was running out of supplies and such. My vacation had done me good and I was ready to go back and make a decision on what I was going to do. Once I reached the planet I realized the harm my vacation caused. The planet was a swirl of fire and smoke. The planet was captured and the enemy controlled the skies.

"The Snarks, those vicious lizard-like creatures, had taken over our planet. They were swarming everywhere. I barely had time to think let alone land on the planet and check on my people. I quickly sent out a distress call and managed to reach Friday. I escaped and now here we are. I fear that my mistake may have cost me my people, their lives and their planet. So here I am begging you my friends to help me take my planet back," Kofi ended his tale and pleaded.

Alex stood up. It was time to bring the pack back together. They had to help their old friend out.

"I'm in. I say we make a stand and we show those Snarks once and for all that they are no mach for the Power Pack. What do you guys say? Can we try and deal with our issues and attempt to work as a team and kick some Snark butt?" Alex motivated.

"I'm in," Franklin shouted.

"Me too, me too," Val chanted.

"Well, like I suppose you two babies will need some help. So like I'm in, whatever," Kat said glaring at Franklin and Val.

"Okay, I'm with you guys," Julie sighed.

"Okay. I'm in. Not because I'm with the whole Power Pack thing but because I want to kick some Snark butt," Jack proclaimed.

"All right. Power Pack roll call"

"G-Force," Alex said placing his hand out.

"Lightspeed," Julie said placing her hand on top of Alex's hand.

"MassMaster," Jack said slamming his hand down.

"Energizer," Kat said rolling her eyes as she placed her hand carefully on top of Jack's hand.

"Slyder," Kofi said joining his hand.

"Psi-Lad," Franklin said with a smile.

"I am Fantastica!" screamed Val as she jumped to place her hand on the pile.

"Don't forget me, Smartship," Friday said with a mechanical hand coming out of the wall and landing on the very top of the pile.

"There we have it. Power pack is back!" Most of all of them shouted.

"Okay everyone. I hate to break up the reunion, but we are ready to jump through the wormhole."

Everyone got into their seats and buckled up and prepared for the jump as Friday blasted into the wormhole.

---

The car stopped in front of the Baxter Building and Margaret jumped out and ran inside. James followed quickly behind.

"Sue, Reed, we need your help!" Margaret screamed.

The lady at the front desk stood up and stopped them. "I'm sorry. They're really busy right now."

Margaret ignored the lady and pushed her way past. Suddenly two giant arms came out and captured the Powers.

"What is going on out here?" Yelled the Human Torch as he soared near the two.

"Thank goodness. Johnny, our kids have been kidnapped. We need Sue and Reed's help," Margaret pleaded.

Johnny quickly let them go and lead them to a room where Thing was screaming and Reed was comforting his crying wife. They all looked up as the three came into the room.

"Margaret, James, what are you two doing here?" Reed asked.

"I hope we didn't came at a bad time, but our kids have been kidnapped and we didn't know where else to go," Margaret said.

Reed and Sue jumped.

"Our kids were kidnapped too. We didn't see who it was did you?" Sue asked.

"Yes. It was some horse-like creature. I didn't get a real good look, he was in and then out," James said.

Reed ran over to his computer and brought an image up on the screen.

"That's similar to the creature we saw," Margaret screamed.

"That's what I thought. It is a Kymellian," Reed said.

Margaret's eyes showed recognition, "but why would Kofi or one of his people kidnap our kids?"

"I don't know but saddle up Fantastic Four, we are taking a trip to space," Reed commanded as he and the Fantastic Four scrambled to prepare for their trip.

"We are going with you. I don't care what you say but our babies are up there too and I'll be damned if I will stay on Earth while my babies need me!" Screamed Margaret.

"Okay, Sue, get them suited up. We leave in fifteen minutes it get our children back."

---

Friday soared out of the wormhole and into Kymellian space. Immediately sensors went crazy.

"Kofi, there are Snark fighters all over," Friday reported.

"Well my friend, do your best to avoid getting hit. I will try and find a fast route onto the planet," Kofi said as he started punching buttons. The rest of Power Pack jumped out of their seats. Julie sulked to the corner and started to cry. "This is it. We are going to die. There is no hope. I will die meaningless." Alex hearing her words finally had put his hunches together. He would have to talk to her later. Alex began to speak to Kofi when the whole ship shook fiercely.

"What was that!" Jack yelled.

"I am afraid I am hit. I have lost power to my thrusters. I won't have enough time to repair them. The planet's gravity has already grabbed hold of me. We are going down. We are going to crash," Friday reported.

Everyone gasped and screamed as the Kymellian Smart-Ship plummeted into the planet below.

**Next: Issue #3 – Alien Homecomings – Part Three**


	4. Alien Homecomings Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #3– Alien Homecomings – Part Three**

Friday plummeted towards the planet below. As smart and advanced as he was, he was not going to have his systems repaired in time to prevent burning up in the atmosphere let alone crashing into the earth below. Not to add to his worries, he had a shipload of passengers. Four of them, Alex, Julie, Jack and Kat were known as the young super hero team Power Pack. Also on board was Kofi, who was a friend to the team and best friend to Alex. Not only that but his grandfather had been the alien that gave Power Pack their powers. There were two other passengers, one time member of the Power Pack, Franklin Richards and his little sister Valeria; who's parents just happen to be members of the famous Fantastic Four.

"Okay everyone. We're hitting the planet Kymellia's atmosphere. I fear it is going to start getting very warm in here," Friday reported.

Alex had to think fast. He looked over and saw Julie huddled in the corner crying. Franklin was holding his sister. An idea came to him.

"Jack, I want you to use your powers in a different sort of way. Much like what Julie used to do when she had them," Alex started to command.

"Hold on big brother," Jack said sarcastically, "what gives you the right to start barking orders at us. I'll do what I want when I want."

"Jack, just shut up and stop the bad attitude you got going on. If you don't do as I say we are all going to die here," Alex shouted back at his brother.

Jack looked at his sisters crying and the frightened Richard's kids. "OK Alex, what do you have in mind?"

"Friday, I want you to open vents on the out side of the ship, but don't open any on the inside. I don't want the vacuum of space affecting us but I want to be able to send something out of the ship at the same time."

Friday quickly opened vents to the outside of space, but kept them isolated as to not be open to the inside of the ship except a horn like device that moved up in front of Jack.

"Now Jack, I want you to use your mass powers to create smoke-bubbles that will form and create a strong shield around the ship. As you shoot your powers into the horn thing there and Friday will force it out of the vents. It will take a lot of concentration. I'll be touching the ship with one hand and touching the opening of the horn thing. I will be causing Friday to be light in weight with one hand while using my other hand to cause your powers to weigh heavy and stay firmly attached to the outer part of ship."

Both brothers and Friday started the plan immediately. It was very straining on the two boys, but they knew their friends and family's lives were at stake. They could not afford to fail. As the ship got closer and closer to the planet's surface, the strain on the two boys got greater.

"I don't think I can do this much longer Alex!" Jack screamed in pain.

"Don't give up Jack. I am ready to pass out myself, but if we give up we'll all die!" Alex screamed back.

They boys closed their eyes and strained with agony. All the girls were crying as Franklin tried to comfort them all. Kofi remained in the pilot seat trying to help Friday fix and control the decent the best they could. Suddenly the ground of the planet was upon them. There was a loud crash and the lights went out. In an instant everything went black.

Two policemen walked carefully up the flight of steps. Reports had come in about someone breaking into the college records department. All of the night staff was found dead. According to the report, there was only one person left alive and she was being held hostage in the record's room with the perpetrator. There was a S.W.A.T. team all around the building as well as a whole force of policemen. For the last half-hour they have been shouting and calling to the person, but no answers were coming. They were at a stand still. They didn't know what they were facing and didn't want harm to come to the lady being held hostage. No one knew the two policemen were climbing the stairs. They had decided to go in for surveillance and get into the room and assess the situation, and maybe play hero and get a promotion.

They reached the door to the record's room and tried the handle. The door was not locked. Policeman number one thought it odd, but then again the only way into this room was through this door. He slowly pushed the door open and they crawled in. As they rounded a corner of shelves they saw a woman, crying, tied and gagged in front of a computer. They didn't see anyone else. They both looked at each other and assumed that the guy had left the room. To be on the safe side they kept looking from side to side as they slowly crawled towards the woman.

Suddenly there was a huge shadow over the two policemen. Policeman number one looked up and saw a humanoid creature hovering over them with wings. The policeman tapped the second policeman and pointed up. Now both of them were staring up at the creature, fear bursting from their hearts. The creature began to feed on the fear and then suddenly faded into the shadows of the ceiling and disappeared. The two policemen looked around and up wondering where it had gone. The worried searching and wondering of where it could have gone caused their fear levels to rise.

Their fear grew more and more with each passing minute, feeding the creature. Suddenly, right behind them, the Boogy-Man emerged from the shadows and leaped at the two policemen. It's fingers becoming claws and reaching for the throats of the policemen. The tied up woman screamed through her gag as she watched the Boogy-Man devour the men in blue.

The woman quit trying to scream when she realized that the monster was behind her again. She stared up into its cooling yet scary eyes. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her mouth.

"Now, I am starting to grow impatient. If you don't want to end up like your two would-be saviors, I suggest that you open up the computer system there and tell me were I can find the home of Jesse Stone," the Boogy-Man commanded with fear.

The lady's hands began to shake. She did not want to give up that information, but she didn't want to die either. She had two kids and a husband at home. Her life and family couldn't be worth less than the location of one college kid. She quickly typed and typed. Soon, a file opened up on the screen with Jesse's name and all his information, including his apartment address. The Boogy-Man looked over her shoulder at the screen and smiled.

"Thank you very much. Oh by the way, I lied." The Boogy-Man said with a grin.

The lady hearing the words went into panic. Fear ripped apart her insides digging deep from her heart and soul. The Boogy-Man had never felt and tasted such fear before. He could feel the fear and power overwhelming him. Then without a second to waste, the Boogy-Man leapt upon the woman and had the greatest feast of fear he had had all night.

"So, you have any idea where we are going?" James Power said as he walked up to Reed Richards.

"Yes I do. The being that took our children was either Kofi or a member of his race. They are a race called Kymellians. You have met Kofi before so you know that they are human in form but their heads are horse-like and they have hooves for feet. They live in another galaxy on a planet called Kymellia. They have always been at war with a neighboring race called Snarks. Last I heard, the Snarks had been defeated and they are no longer around," Richards reported.

"Then why would they take our children?" James asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when we get there. Trust me, they better have a good reason or they will have my wife to deal with," Reed said.

"My wife as well," James agreed.

"We better get aboard. We don't want to keep the rescue party waiting," Reed suggested.

The two fathers walked to the ship. The Fantastic Shuttle was impressive. The front of the ship was big enough for all of them to sit. The middle of the ship had a kitchen area, a lounging area with TV etc and then 5 small sleeping quarters. The back of the Shuttle was where you walked up a hatch and also contained an area for a dune-like buggy, a Fantasticar (which was a five person speeder ship) and along the sides where weapons, suits and jetpacks.

After the quick tour James and Margaret walked to the front of the shuttle. This was their first major space adventure. They were scared as well as excited. They now knew what the kids must feel like when they went off to save the world. When they reached the front they saw Reed and Ben in the pilot seats. Johnny was sitting in a side chair monitoring a screen as well as Sue, on the opposite side. There were four seats in the middle. James and Margaret sat in the front two.

"Okay, everyone buckled up? We're ready to bust this joint and go kick some alien butt and get our kids back," Ben, otherwise known as the Thing, shouted.

"All systems ready," Johnny, the ever hot-tempered Human Torch, confirmed.

"Okay hold tight, here we go," Reed shouted as he punched some buttons.

The Fantastic Shuttle soared out of the hanger and into the air. Picture windows lit up by the chairs allowing the Powers to see the area outside the shuttle. They gasped in amazement as they saw the sky go from blue to black. Soon they could see the planet Earth.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Every time I see it, it still puts me in awe," Sue added.

"Okay, this may take a bit to get used to, but we are jumping to light-speed. In a matter of minutes we will be out of this galaxy and heading into deep space. Once we make the escape from the Milky Way it will be a few hours before we reach the wormhole that will take us to the galaxy of the Kymellians. During that time we can relax in the lounge area," Reed said.

The Fantastic Shuttle broke free from the Milky Way Galaxy and headed into deep space. Ben and Johnny manned the pilot seats while Richard, Sue, James and Margaret went into the lounge area. All four sat and talked and reassured each other that everything was going to be okay, and that they would get the children back. In a matter of hours they would be entering the wormhole and then find themselves smack dab in the middle of their destination.

Franklin woke up. He looked around quickly to see how everyone was. He saw his body lying unconscious on the floor. He then realized that he was in his "dream-self" form. Franklin quickly walked over to his body and saw a huge knot on his head. He could feel his body in a coma-like state. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, but at least he could still function as a part of the team. He glanced over and saw his sister sitting and crying, untouched in a force bubble. Once again her powers had saved her.

"Don't worry Val. I'm okay," he told her.

"Then why is your body laying like that over there?" She asked.

"Because I'll be more helpful to everyone in dream form," He lied.

As soon as Valeria was calmed down he ran to check on everyone else. The problem with his dream form is that he was completely intangible. Nothing could touch him nor could he touch anything else. Due to his psi powers, he could talk to people. Even though it looked like he was talking, they were really hearing his voice in their mind. He still had his psi-blast powers in this form but they were not as strong.

"Hello? Anyone awake? Everyone okay?" Franklin shouted.

"Master Franklin, I still function. Thanks to Alex and Jack I survived the crash. Even though I still function and am in one piece, I have extensive repairs to perform. It might be hours before I have myself fully functional. I am afraid that the boys saved us at a small cost," Friday's voice said very weakly.

Franklin looked and saw Alex and Jack lying on the floor, blood dripping from their noses. He then glanced over and saw Julie still huddled in the corner crying. He then heard Katie's voice.

"I don't believe it. I broke a nail. How devastating," She shouted.

Franklin walked over to the two rolling his eyes wondering why something couldn't have happened to Katie's annoying voice.

"Okay you two. I need you to use your powers to heal Alex and Jack. I know that if all four of you touch you can heal each other. Since I am not bonded like you four it won't work for me but I can still function like this. We need to get them conscious and figure out what to do next," Franklin said.

"I can't. It's hopeless. They're dead, we're all dead," Julie stuttered.

"Snap out of it girl. We don't have much time before the Snarks are on top of us," Franklin yelled.

The girls got up and they moved Alex and Jack so that they formed a circle: Alex, then Julie, then Jack and lastly Katie. Katie and Julie each grabbed one of their brother's hands and they concentrated. As all four began to glow Franklin realized Kofi was missing. Before he could say anything Kofi teleported in front of him.

"Looks like things are under control here. Right before impact I used my sliding powers and teleported outside. I have been outside working and got Friday's cloaking shields up. The ship will be safely hidden while Friday makes his repairs," Kofi said.

Kofi and Franklin walked over to the Power kids as the glow faded and the girls plopped down exhausted as Alex and Jack began to come to and sit up. As soon as they were fully awake, Franklin, Kofi and Friday reported the situation to them all. They then started to discuss the game plan as a med. bed appeared and rested under Franklin's body.

"I'm not staying behind. I'm a super hero too!" Valeria pouted.

"Listen Val, we need you to stay behind. It's not because you're little, it's because I trust you to stay here and help Friday and watch over my body. Can you do that for me?" Franklin said to his sister.

"Okay. You can count on me. If any bad people come here I will fight them off and wont let them near your body," Valeria proclaimed.

"Good, now the rest of us. We will head through the forest and sneak in towards the back of the palace. Once we get to the palace we can try and find out where they are holding my people prisoner and then take out the leader of the Snarks. Once the leader is taken out they will fall quickly," Kofi said.

"Okay let's go. Power Pack move out!" Alex shouted.

"Alex you're not the boss," Jack sasses as he heads out of the ship.

"Like totally big bro. Quit being so lame," Kat said as she followed after.

"Maybe I should stay and help Valeria here," Julie told Alex.

"Julie we need to work together as a team here. Val will be fine here with Friday," Alex coached.

"Yes she will. If by chance something were to happen, Friday will notify me and I can slide back and grab her and Franklin's body," Kofi said.

In a mater of minutes the four siblings, the Kymellian and the astral form of Franklin moved into the forest just as a fleet of Snark ships soared through the sky above looking for a downed ship.

"Okay everyone take your seats. We're about to come out of the wormhole and into Kymellian air space," boomed Ben's voice over the shuttle's intercom.

Everyone ran to the front of the shuttle and took their seats. The shuttle began to shake as they exited the wormhole and came out of hyper-speed. Once the shuttle was clear of the wormhole and a small distance, Ben brought it to a small speed coasting along.

"Looks like we're here. In a few minutes we should be able to see the planet Kymellia," Johnny said.

"You do think our baby's are okay, don't you?" Margaret gasped.

"They should be. From what I understand this race of aliens are friendly. I don't expect to run into any trouble here. I am sure there is a good explanation why they took our children," Reed said.

Just as James was about to speak the shuttle began to shake. Alarms and sounds started to go off all over the place.

"What is going on?" Screamed Sue.

"Reed I really hate to point out when your wrong but I think we are in a whole bunch of trouble," Ben shouted over the noise.

They all looked at the monitors as dozens of spacecrafts surrounded their shuttle. The hailing device came to life and Johnny reached over and punched a button. The screen flashed and a giant image of a lizard-like creature came to life.

"That doesn't look like a horse," Margaret muttered.

"Identify yourself and state your purpose in Snark Airspace," the creature demanded.

"Snark Airspace? Since when did this become Snark territory? Where are the Kymellians?" Ben shouted.

At the sound of Ben's comment the face of the creature turned to a snarlish grin.

"The Kymellians are no more. They serve us now. By chance are you harboring a fellow Kymellian and four powered children?" The creature asked.

"Oh no! What do you know about our children?" Screamed Margaret in tears.

"I take it by that comment the children are not aboard. Prepare to be boarded," the creature said.

"You will not be boarding our vessel and you will tell us what has happened to the Kymellians and what you know about our children!" Sue screamed at the creature.

"Have it your way. Prepare to be destroyed," The creature said as his image disappeared.

"Sit tight everyone they're attacking!" Johnny screamed.

They all gasped at the screen as they saw all the Snark spacecrafts come to life and their weapons light up. All the enemy crafts ignited as they moved in to destroy the Fantastic Shuttle and her crew.

"Everyone stop. I hear something," Kofi said.

They all looked around, but didn't see or hear anything. They were about to press on when Franklin appeared, a panicked look on his face.

"There are about seven Snark warriors headed right for us," Franklin reported.

"Quick, everyone, lets move down into the marshy area. They won't be able to track us through there and it will give us more cover," Alex commanded.

"I'm not going down in there. It's like gross. I'm not going to get all dirty in a swamp. It's bad enough trampling through these woods," Kat complained.

"Katie, really. This is not the time to worry about getting dirty. I always knew you were snotty but this?" Franklin shouted as Kat took a swing at him and passing right through him.

They all turned as they saw a bunch of approaching shapes. Alex paused as he saw Julie standing back in the shadows. He shook his head then took a step towards the lower marsh area.

"Let's go. Quick!" Alex commanded.

"Forget it! I'm taking them out," Jack said as he became a mass of cloud and went in the direction of the Snarks.

"I don't believe this. When did we quit being a team?" Alex shouted.

"They day you quit being honest and walked out on us!" Kat snapped as she ran after Jack, starting to glow as she disintegrated the leaves of the trees and plants she ran by.

Alex stood there in shock. The words had hit him hard. He didn't know what to say. Did he really think he could walk out on all of them and then come back and everything would be the way it was? Here he now stood with a group of people that no longer looked up to him or followed him.

"Snap out of it, Alex. We're being attacked!" Kofi shouted just as a blaster hit him square in the back and dropping his body to the ground.

Four Snarks came at them swinging their tails and firing laser blasts. Franklin quickly used his dream form to keep them off guard to buy time for them to get their act together.

"Come on, Julie they already took Kofi out, we need to stop them and get out of here," Alex commanded as he snapped out of his little shock. He knew it was time to try and build his team, his family back together.

"Alex, I can't help it. This is all hopeless," Julie cried as she clumsily jetted through the air around the Snarks, a rainbow of light trailing her.

Alex called forth his power, grabbed a Snark by the tail and flung it up and far through the air weightless. He then heard Franklin scream and turned to see Julie blasted out of the air and hit the ground. He couldn't believe it. Julie used to be so confident and brave. Things were not fairing well. Alex leapt into the air, flying up and over the Snarks landing behind them. He then focused his gravity into his fist and hit one of the Snarks dead in the chest causing it to fly crashing back into the marsh below.

"Franklin, pop over and check on Jack and Katie. Tell them we need help over here fast," Alex commanded as Franklin disappeared.

Franklin popped up in front of a Snark. The creature fired its blaster at him but growled when it passed right through his body. Franklin then sent a psi-blast at the creature. Due to the size of the creature and him being in his dream form, the blast made the creature pause stunned.

Jack took the opportunity to attack. His cloud form swirled and became a tiny figure of Jack. With Jack being that small, his density and weight increased in power. The little tiny figure of Jack came down on the Snark's head slamming it straight to the ground knocking the Snark out. Jack then leaped back up into the air swirling back into his cloud form.

"Jack, Katie, Alex needs your help. The other four Snarks took out Kofi and Julie. He sent away one and knocked out another for now but he is standing alone against the other two or three," Franklin shouted out to the two Power siblings.

Katie, glowing a bright yellow, sent off two energy balls from her chest. The two balls of energy impacted into the chest of a Snark sending it flying backwards. She turned in shock as she heard Franklin say her sister was hurt and Alex was in trouble. The distraction caused her to miss the third Snark coming up behind her. She then opened her mouth in shock as she felt a sharp pain in her back. Her eyes rolled back as she dropped to the ground.

"Katie! No!" Screamed Franklin.

Jack looked at his limp sister. He flew to her side and shifted back to normal form. He ran to her side checking for a pulse. Before he could find one, the third Snark took the back of its gun and whacked it across the back of his head. As Jack fell to the ground he whispered to Franklin, "tell Alex, I am sorry."

Franklin disappeared as the Snarks began to pick up the bodies of the two children. He then reappeared to see Alex fending off three Snarks.

"Alex, they took out Jack and Katie. What should I do?" Franklin shouted.

Alex flew through the air and landed by a tree. He touched the tree making it lighter than a feather ripping it from the ground. Just like a bat he swung it at two of the Snarks. Just as the end of the tree came into contact with the Snarks, Alex let go increasing its gravity sending the two flying up through the air like a homerun hit. Alex than flew next to the form of Franklin.

"Franklin, you need to go back to the ship, tell Friday we're in trouble and maybe you can get help. Go, hurry," Alex commanded as he saw Franklin disappear.

It was just Alex and one Snark now. He could handle these odds. Alex was about to attack when a new site sent him into shock. Through the trees came three Snarks. One had a fried front and a second had a bloody snout. The third Snark was carrying the bodies of his brother and other sister. Alex opened his mouth to say something but his voice went silent. A sharp pain in his back caused him to fall forward. He looked up to see a Snark with a smoking gun smiling down at him. Suddenly, everything went black.

The darkness lasted forever before light began to shine. Alex opened his eyes in a squint. He had no strength in his body, he could barely stay conscious. Alex looked up and saw he was in a throne room and a familiar form in front of him. He gasped as he realized who it was. It couldn't be, she was dead. He then heard a Snark speak.

"Queen mother. The children and Prince Kofi have been detained," The Snark reported.

"Finally, after all these years, I, Queen Mother Maraud will avenge my son's death, rule Kymellia, steal the powers from these brats and once and for all Power Pack will DIE!" Queen Maraud screamed and then went into an evil laugh.

Queen Maraud's laugh echoed through Alex's terrified mind as his eyes shut and everything went dark once more.

**Next: Issue #4 – Alien Homecomings – Part Four**


	5. Alien Homecomings Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #4– Alien Homecomings – Part Four**

The sun was shinning bright with a cool gentle breeze blowing across the park. Alex sat back on the picnic blanket and stared out in front of him. Katie and Franklin where running around playing tag with little Valeria. The sound of their laughter was refreshing. He glanced over and saw Kofi and Jack playing tennis. Jack looked so nice without the punk look. He even had a smile on his face, no anger what so ever. Alex then looked over at the play area, there was Julie, very happy and confident, talking with a group of friends and a boy. Alex got up; he had to go talk to her.

As he walked over he thought to himself how happy they all were and that the whole Snark invasion was one huge dream. To actually think that had happened to them all. As he got closer to Julie and her friends they all looked over at him. Julie waved as all her friends gave him an odd look. Alex shook his head; her friends didn't look human anymore. They looked more lizard-like. Suddenly he realized that they weren't human, they were Snarks. Alex ran as fast as he could, but the Snarks opened fire on Julie.

Alex turned to look for help only to see more Snarks gunning down the rest of his friends and family. Alex tried to scream but nothing would come out. Alex fell to the ground as the Snarks advanced upon him. This couldn't be happening; it had to be a dream. Alex finally let loose a scream.

"NO!" Alex shouted as he opened his eyes.

Alex rubbed his eyes and shook his head. It was a dream. Alex sat up and held his head. He felt like he had been taken through the ringer. He stood up, still rubbing his eyes, and headed for his bedroom door. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been sleeping but he needed to go finish talking with his parents. He moved a few steps and then was flung backwards. Alex opened his eyes wide to see he was in a sealed tube prison. The walls were glowing from the electric shock he just received. He quickly looked around and saw that his other three siblings and Kofi were each in a tube too.

As the light from the wall faded, he was plunged back into darkness. He knew these tubes all too well. They were Snark, power-holding cells. You can't touch the sides without getting shocked, and the walls absorbed your powers, so there is no way to use your powers against them. He had to think of a way to get out. Alex started to panic as the thoughts of everything that had happened rushed back to him. This was no dream, this was real life and they were in danger. If they didn't get out soon, Queen Mother Maraud would be back to take their powers and kill them.

Sitting in the darkness he couldn't hear the others. He knew Katie and most likely Julie, were probably scared and in tears. Who knows what Jack was feeling. He could tell that his family has fallen apart. If they didn't get a grip and come to terms with all their issues, they would never survive this encounter with the Snarks. Suddenly he heard his siblings.

"Jack, Julie, Katie, it's me Alex. We're all in trouble here. We are really going to have to work as a family if we are going to survive this," Alex said to the dark.

Soon it was decided that they all needed to talk. Being held prisoner in the dark gave the listening and heartfelt talk a great weight. Soon all four siblings began to talk. Julie discussed her depression and being alone at school. Kat reflected on her attitude and stuck-up personality. Jack talked about his anger for Alex leaving them and betraying them and how he channeled that into his punk and rebel ways. Alex then talked about his coming out and how he left not to escape them but to escape from himself. For hours they talked and bonded again as they awaited their executioners.

Valeria sat watching her brother's body. She was growing bored sitting around doing nothing. She knew she promised to stay behind to guard her brother, but she really wanted to be out being a super hero. She soon got up and walked to the front of the ship.

"Friday, how are you doing? Are you all fixed yet?" She asked aloud.

"I am getting there, little Valeria. I would say give me one more hour and I will be good as new," Friday, the Kymellian Smartship said.

"Friday, we need help!" Screamed Franklin's voice as his dream form appeared in the middle of the ship.

"What's going on Franklin?" Valeria asked.

"The Snarks attacked us. They captured everyone. Friday we have to go save them," Franklin shouted.

"Oh dear. I am not fully repaired yet. If I take off now I may not have enough power to keep everything running to full power," Friday said.

"I'll go. I can save them," Valeria proclaimed.

"No Val, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself," Franklin started to say and then stopped.

Valeria gasped as Franklin's dream form disappeared.

"Franklin! Where did you go?" She yelled after her brother.

"Valeria, look behind you," Friday said.

Valeria turned around to see that Franklin's body on the med.-bed starts to move. After a few minutes Franklin was wide awake and sitting up. Valeria screamed with joy as she ran and hugged her big brother.

"How are you Franklin?" Friday asked.

"I'm okay. We need to get to the others before it is too late," Franklin said.

"Okay, I will try and fully power up and try and get us to the Kymellian Fortress," Friday sighed.

Friday began firing up his systems. He could feel the power waving, but he had to give it his all. His long time companion and four sibling friends were in danger. Just as he began to lift off the ground, there was a large boom sound, and Friday dropped to the ground. All power went off, and then the lights came back on.

"What happened?" Cried Franklin.

"Some of my power circuits just fried. I am totally running on low power. I will have to complete all my repairs before I will be of any good use," Friday exclaimed.

"What do we do now? Do we run off on foot?" Valeria asked.

"Actually that is the least of our worries now. Due to the power crash, my cloaking shield blinked off. There are about 15 Snark warriors surrounding the ship. I can't risk using fire power without totally frying myself. If you two can distract them for about an hour, I should be up and running," Friday said.

"Okay, we'll have to do it. Since I'm not in dream form, my Psi-Blasts and Psi-Shield will be a lot stronger. Valeria you stay here, you don't have enough control over your powers to go into battle," Franklin told his little sister in a protective voice.

"Franklin, I'm not staying behind. I'm a super hero too you know. Let's do this together, what do you say Psi-Lad?" Valeria said standing tall.

"Okay, you win Let's go Fantastica. Just don't get killed or anything or mom and dad will ground me," he said in a small chuckle as him and his sister walked down the ramp, and stood facing the 15 Snarks.

There was a big explosion of light as the dozen of Snark fighters blasted at the Fantastic Shuttle. The Snark fighters looked in shock as the shuttle blasted out of the middle of the explosion and soared past them all.

"Good work with the invisible shield Sue," Reed commended.

"Thanks, but that sure took a lot out of me. I didn't know how much more of that I would be able to take," Sue said as she turned off her power.

"Reed, we need to do something quick. Not even I can out maneuver 12 fighters for too long," Ben said.

"I'll take the controls. Margaret and James stay buckled up this will get bumpy. Sue, Ben and Johnny, suit up into the Fantastic Suits. You thee can take the battle to them out there while I use the shuttle to fire back at them too," Reed commanded.

James and Margaret watched as the three members of the Fantastic Four put on their special space suits. Reed had explained to them that they were designed to fly and maneuver out in space, and also allow them to use their powers. The suits were made of a material that could withstand a blast from a laser or handgun. Both Power parents watched the screen as the three flew out into space, wishing they could help in some way.

Johnny flamed on and soared quickly out against the oncoming force. In space he knew he could cut loose with his powers. He could go nova and not worry. He signed though, as he knew he would still have to be careful. Their job was to take out the ships and get to the planet surface, not killing anyone, no matter how bad they were. Johnny flew over two Snark ships. He turned and released two powerful blasts of fire from his hands.

The Snark ships erupted into flames. He didn't' have to worry about the pilots. Sue was invisible and standing by using her shield power to capture and hold the Snark pilots as the three men blew up the ships. Johnny gave a warning to Sue as he went nova and wiped out 3 more ships and she took hold of the pilots. The Human Torch flew onward, with fire in his eyes.

The Thing knew he was at a small disadvantage from Torch. He was slightly limited to what he could do. He rocketed towards a Snark ship and grabbed hold of the top. Using his super strength, he ripped the hatch off throwing the pilot out. Sue quickly had a shield around the pilot placing him in the shield prison with the others. Thing jumped in the pilot seat of the Snark ship and flew it towards another. The oncoming Snark gasped in surprise as the Thing leaped from his ship and landed on his ship, ripping him out of his own ship.

Reed flew like a veteran fighter pilot. He calculated that his team had already taken out seven ships. There were five left, two of which were on his tale. He was having trouble shaking them. Reed quickly dropped power, and lowered the ship, causing the two Snark ships to soar over and past him. He then kicked the power back on and soared right behind them. In a matter of moments the ships were nothing more than a pile of rubble. He then flew towards where his wife indicated she was.

Moments after it had started, the battle was finally over. All three members were back on the ship. Sue had placed the 12 Snark prisoners in a prison container that Ben and Reed had quickly constructed. They then used a pod to shoot them somewhere on the planet below. They didn't have to worry; they wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile. They all then took their seats and readied the shuttle.

"So where should we head Reed?" Ben asked.

"Actually, I noticed a vary faint SOS signal coming from that spot on the planet. It is too weak to tell me anymore about whoever is sending it. I say we head for it and check it out. My gut tells me that it is the right thing to do." Reed said.

Soon the Fantastic Shuttle was entering the planet's atmosphere. They had made it down undetected. After a few moments everyone turned and stared as Sue screamed.

"Reed! The monitor shows the signal coming from that downed ship, and that is Franklin and Valeria in front of it battling a huge group of those lizard creatures." Margaret and James gasped as they heard her finish her sentence with, "and there is no sign of the Power children or that horse creature!"

Jesse sat in his apartment watching TV. He was feeling lonely. He had tried calling Alex a ton of times but he wasn't answering his phone. He didn't leave any messages cause he didn't want his parents to somehow accidentally hear them. He was paranoid. Why wasn't Alex answering his phone, and why hasn't he called? He hoped everything was going all right with him and his family. Jesse got up to get a soda when he stopped in his tracks.

He turned and looked at the window. He thought he had seen something move, but that was crazy, he was on the fifth floor. He decided to go have a look anyway. He walked up to the window and looked out. He signed deeply. There was nothing out there. He turned and started to walk back towards the kitchen, but he didn't quite make it to his destination.

The glass from the window shattered as a grayish arm came through grabbing Jesse by the throat. Jesse turned and tried to scream as he was being held, hovering above the floor, by a horrible creature with wings. The creature's hands were so tight around his throat that he couldn't make a sound. The creature landed them on the floor and then lowered him to eye level.

"Hi there, Jesse, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Boogy-Man," the evil creature said as he threw Jesse across the room.

Jesse tried to get up but the creature seemed to move through the shadows and was over him in an instant. The Boogy-Man knelt down and looked directly at Jesse and smiled.

"Okay boy, listen and listen closely. I have no intention of killing you, yet. I have plans for you my little pet. As long as you do exactly as I say, you will remain alive. If you so much as scream, try to escape or defy me, I will not only kill you, I will also slaughter your boyfriend Alex, right in front of you," the Boogy-Man said as he laughed into Jesse's horror stricken face. Jesse put his head into his hands and cried as the Boogy-Man laughed and laughed.

It had seemed like hours, but the Power siblings had talked and talked, working out many of their issues. Alex had a feeling things were going to be a lot different from now on. They were ready to be a team again and a family. They had quickly formulated a plan as the lights in the room came on. They all turned to see Maraud and four Snark guards come walking in.

"Well, my five precious power sources. I have come to throw the switch. Once that is done your powers will be stripped from you and then transferred to me. Then I will slowly kill you all with your own powers," Queen Mother Maraud snarled.

She made her way to the five tube prisons. She then screamed as she looked and realized one of the tubes were empty.

"Where did she go? How could she have escaped!" Maraud bellowed.

She quickly ran to the tube and popped the top hatch. As she looked in, there was a glimmer of light and Julie blasted out knocking her back. Julie flew at top speed towards the control panel. She was excited, Alex's plan had worked and she pulled it off. She was able to concentrate her light powers in a condensed area to bend light away from her to make it look like she was invisible. In an instant she was at the control panel and she hit the switches, opening the tops of all the tubes.

"Guards! Guards! Stop them!" Maraud screamed at the four Snark guards.

Alex called forth his powers and flew out of his tube and levitated Kat out of hers. Jack quickly became a mass of smoke and flew out of his prison while Kofi jumped up and used his sliding powers to disappear from his tube and to reappear on the floor outside. The Power Pack was out and ready for battle.

"Kofi, go find your people and free them. We can take care of Maraud and these guards," Alex shouted as Kofi waved and then disappeared.

Alex grabbed one of the Snark guards and degravitized him, hurling him across the room, crashing into the tubes. Kat called forth her powers and touched the control panel. In no time she disintegrated and absorbed the entire control panel. She then channeled that power and hurled a power ball at another guard knocking him back and out. Jack floated over to another guard and forced his smoke bubbles into the Snarks mouth causing it to pass out from lack of air. Julie knocked out the last guard by hitting it in the face with her fist as she flew at him at light speed.

"Power Pack, out the door let's go," Jack yelled as the four siblings flew out the room.

As soon as they left the room and entered the next room they stopped dead in their tracks. They were now facing a room full of Snark Warriors. They looked over their shoulder at a sinister laughing voice.

"You thought I would make it that easy for you? That you could just walk out of here? Guards, take them!" Queen Mother Maraud commanded.

Franklin was getting tired. He was sending out psi-blast after psi-blast. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He looked over at his sister. For her age she was holding her own. She was lucky, cause any time a blast came at her, a shield formed around her protecting her. She was safer than he was.

"Franklin watch out!" Valeria screamed.

A Snark guard was coming up behind Franklin with a gun. In Val's panic a flare of light flashed in her eyes and then the Snark was on fire screaming in pain.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to do that. I was so scared for you," She yelled.

"It's okay sweetie. I know it was an accident," Franklin said.

The guards were closing in on them and Franklin sighed, as he knew the end was nearing. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and then him and Val were lifted up into the air and away from the Snarks. Franklin turned to see what had happened when Valeria screamed.

"Mommy!"

In a matter of moments the Fantastic Shuttle landed and Thing and Human Torch took out the guards as Reed and Sue hugged their babies. Margaret and James looked around in panic. After a few moments Franklin explained everything that had happened. Margaret was beyond terror. She wanted her children back.

Everyone soon boarded the Fantastic Shuttle and soared off towards the fortress with the newly repaired Friday behind them. As they got closer to the fortress they saw a huge pit. Reed confirmed that it was a pit holding the entire race of Kymellians prisoner. Friday told them to go on into the fortress and save the Power kids. He was going to go down and help Kofi, who they saw down there fighting guards by the pit door, and free the Kymellian people. Once they were free the tide would turn. So the two ships split and the Fantastic Shuttle headed at the fortress.

"Okay, we're going through the front door. Margaret and James, you two can stay here safely in the shuttle while we go rescue your kids," Reed said.

"I don't think so. We're going after our babies!" Margaret said as they turned and saw her holding one of Reed's power blasters.

It was decided, the Fantastic Four and their kids and the Power parents ran off the shuttle and blew their way through the front doors of the fortress. Sue wasn't surprised at how well James and Margaret were doing against the Snarks. A parent's love can make you do powerful things. She was shocked at how well her own children were doing. Franklin was psi-blasting Snarks left and right. Even Valeria, in her own non-controlling way was doing well.

The battle waged on as they got closer and closer to their destination. They were an unstoppable force. They would find and rescue the Power children.

"Power Pack, attack!" Alex shouted.

There were guards everywhere but the Pack worked in unison, They were a team again. Alex touched the floor and channeled his powers causing all the guards to float up into the air and then thud back down off their feet. As long as he kept touching the ground, the guards would momentarily float up and drop. Jack flew around making a very dense fog so the Snarks could not see. Julie carried Kat around at light speed as she fired off power balls at the Snarks. They had the upper hand. There was no way the Snarks would win this one.

Suddenly a blast hit Alex, and his g-force shifted and he was planted heavily on the ground, not able to move.

"You brats think I didn't come prepared?" Maraud said waving a wand of some sort. "I created a wand with the abilities to counter your powers. Unlike my late son, I have learned from our battles with you."

Maraud waved her wand and a small glass cube shot out and hit the floor. In an instant, the cube vacuumed up the smoky Jack, trapping him inside the glass cube in smoke form. There was no air in the cube, so he couldn't change to solid small form. He had to stay in cloud form, which made him not have to worry about breathing. Maraud then zapped Julie with the wand, and she dropped Kat. Julie was on the floor, not able to move very fast. The wand somehow reversed her powers and she could only move very, very slow. Maraud then stepped in front of Kat.

"Looks like it's just you. This should be very easy," Maraud waved the wand and a strobe light flashed around Kat. "See, the wand is reversing your powers. If you activate your powers, instead of disintegrating things around you, you will disintegrate yourself instead."

The Power Pack was panicked. They had come so far to be defeated so quickly. There was nothing they could do as Maraud approached Kat with the wand pointed at her, with a blade sticking out.

"This should be fun. I never said you had to be alive to drain the power from you," Maraud laughed as she ran towards Kat.

Suddenly the wall to the side blew apart. Another laser blast came out of the smoke and nailed Queen Mother Maraud in the back sending her flying away from Kat.

"Back way from my babies you witch!" Margaret Power screamed as her and James came through the hole in the wall pointing their guns at the queen of the Snarks.

The queen turned and saw two humans with guns facing her. Suddenly through the hole came two kids and four powered adults, which engaged all the Snark guards. She would kill these two humans, but not before she killed their little girl in front of their eyes. Maraud jumped up and pointed the wand at Kat. In a wave of pain, Maraud's wand along with her hand, blew up. Causing her to drop in pain and the effects of the wand to wear off the Power Pack

"I said back off! No one harms my babies!" Margaret shouted as she dropped her smoking gun and ran at Kat hugging her.

James stepped up near Maraud and pointed his gun right at her. "Don't move a muscle."

"Alert the warriors. Tell them to all get in here!" Maraud screamed.

"We can't," a Snark said running into the room, "that cursed Kofi and his ship have freed all the Kymellians. They have over run us. We've lost my queen we have lost."

Maraud stood up in panic but was then blasted out cold by James. He then threw down his gun and joined his family in a huge group hug. The Fantastic Four smiled as they did the same after the last of the Snarks were taken out.

The main palace throne room was filled with Kymellians. They all watched as a very old Kymellian announced and awarded Kofi, the Fantastic Four and the Power family with medals for freeing them and stopping the Snark invasion. Thanks to them, all the Snarks, including the Queen Mother Maraud, had been rounded up and shipped off to a distant prison planet. After a few hours the ceremony was over and they all said their good-byes.

"So what is going to happen to you Kofi?" Alex asked.

"Well, I will be put on trial. It was kind of my fault that this all happened in the first place. They will take in account that I freed them all too. Guess I'll have to wait to see," Kofi said as he hugged Alex goodbye.

It was a great flight back to Earth. While on the trip, the Powers were able to have a private moment alone. They all promised to try harder at being a family. They all even hugged Alex, telling him that they accepted him for who he was. It didn't matter if he was gay; he was still the same old Alex. The family had another group hug.

It was now very late and the Richards had dropped them off and said goodbye and headed home. Alex sat outside on the front steps with his phone, while the other sat inside getting ready to eat a nice family dinner. Alex dialed the phone and let it ring. He had felt so bad. He would have to reveal a secret to Jesse on why he hadn't called in forever. If he were planning on building a lasting relationship with him he would have to be honest.

"Hello?" Stuttered a voice.

"Hi Jesse. It's me Alex. I'm so sorry for not calling or answering my phone. I've a lot to tell you," Alex apologized.

"Forget it Alex. I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again. You're not welcomed here. Never call me again!" Jesse forced out as he hung up on Alex.

Alex, tears flowing from his eyes stood up and ran into the house.

"Yes, I will leave California and move back home. The Power Pack is back," Alex blurted out as he tried to choke back the tears. He may have lost his true love, but he had gained a family.

**Next: Issue #5 – A Fresh Start**


	6. A Fresh Start

**Power Pack**

**Issue #5– A Fresh Start**

"Alex! Come on honey, time to wake up and get going," Margaret yelled through Jack's closed door.

"Leave me alone," Alex yelled back.

"Come on now. You can't sit around and mope the rest of your life. I know I'm still getting used to this, but I know how the feelings are. I know you loved this guy, but in time you'll heal and get over his breaking up with you and move on," Margaret comforted as she walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Alex.

"Mom, you don't understand. We've been together for years. When I left for home, we were still greatly in love. Then when we get back from space I find out he wants to end it without reason. I have tried calling but he doesn't answer his phone. It's been only a few months, but I feel in my heart that there is something else. There has to be an explanation," Alex shouted as he began to cry.

"There, there," Margaret whispered as she held her crying son.

After a few moments Alex quit crying and then sat back and looked at his mother wiping his eyes. He knew he had to try and put Jesse out of his mind. He knew in his heart that there was more going on with Jesse and would have to look into it later. For now he had to focus on his new life and his family.

"Now you better get up and enjoy your day. School starts tomorrow; today is your last day of freedom," Alex's mom reported.

"I know. So where is everyone?" Alex asked.

"Well, your brother is off hanging with his friends. He tells me he is going to really try and make us proud by graduating this year. Kat is at the mall doing last minute back to school outfit shopping with her friends. Your dad and Julie are getting the rest of her stuff all moved into the dorm. I'm sure Kat will be glad to have her room back. Speaking of which, how did everything go yesterday down at registration?" Margaret asked.

"Well, I got all my credits transferred to Umpire State University. Not only did they accept me; I was able to transfer my grants and got accepted on a few scholarships. So I'll be able to attend and finish college here with no problems or added expenses," Alex said.

"That is good honey. I'm so glad you decided to move back here and finish school. It is nice to have the whole family close together again. What about the dorms, what did they say about that?" Margaret asked.

"Well, since it was too close to the start of term, they didn't have any space left. They said if I want I can apply for next semester if I like," Alex said.

"So what do you plan on doing? I know Jack would like to have his room back. I could clear out the office and let you use that as your room if you like," Margaret said.

"Actually he could live with me if that is okay?" A voice came from off to the side of them.

----

"Well that's the last of it. You're officially all moved in," James Power said to his daughter.

"Thanks dad!" Julie exclaimed as she ran and gave him a big hug.

"So things going to be alright?" James asked his daughter.

"Yes, dad. I know I was in a pretty bad depression but I'm really a lot better. I talked with Alex a lot; just having him around has made a big difference. I decided I don't have to be popular to be happy. I will focus on my studies and my family and that'll be good enough for me," Julie said

"That's good to hear. We are all pretty happy about Alex being back home. I just wish things could go back to the way they were though," James said as his thoughts wondered.

"Now dad. Just because Alex is gay doesn't mean we all can't be the same. Nothing has changed, he is the same old Alex and we are the same old family," Julie said crossing over to the empty left side of the giant dorm room.

"No, Julie, that is not what I meant at all. Alex's lifestyle will take time to get used to, but I love him no less. I was referring to you four not having powers, zooming off into space all the time, you know us 6 back on the beach living," James said turning to his daughter.

"I know dad, but with these powers it has given us the opportunity to help make the world a better place. I know you are scared, but we are all older now and have gotten good experience with our powers. The other thing you will have to accept is that we've decided to be an actual super hero team. Yes school comes first, but we intend to make it work. Now we have agreed to make our identities totally secret, as to not endanger you and mom and such anymore. So you will have to be careful never to say anything about our duel lives. So let's quite talking about it, ok? Before my roommate shows up and over hears us," Julie said hugging her dad again.

"Roommate?" James asked.

"Yes. I asked for a double room this year and agreed to a roommate. I figure the best way to help myself is to help another. I'll be a mentor for a student who is in her first year of school here but also from another country. She is on an exchange program and full scholarship for the swimming team. She doesn't have a family so I thought I could be a mentor."

"Good for you, Julie. When do you think she'll get here?" James asked.

"I don't know" Julie said as a knock came on the door.

They both turned to the closed dorm door and heard a key card being swiped. The door unlocked and opened. A very slender and toned African American girl entered. She had long black curly hair with blond streaks. She looked nervous and frightened. She looked at Julie and James and held up a book bag with her books and a small bag with a few clothes in it.

"Hi, my names Samantha Jackson, but you can call me Sam. I'm your new roommate. Where should I put my stuff?" She said glancing at her two bags.

"Hi I'm Julie Power and this is my dad James. That side of the room is yours," Julie said.

"Do you need helping carrying your stuff in?" James asked.

"Thanks for asking, but this is all I own," Samantha said as she put her eyes down and walked over to her side and sat on her bed.

"Oh my, that won't do at all," James said in a murmur to himself and then looked up and smiled.

----

Jack sat on the hood of his car in the mall parking lot. It was driving him nuts. He promised his family to start a new lease on life. He quit smoking and drinking. Giving up his buds was going to be tough. He looked over at all the others and their cars. Without the alcohol he was beginning to wonder how he ever found this as fun.

"Hey J-man, what's up with you. We don't see you all summer and now here you are and your all goody two shoes on us?" One of his buds asked waving a flask and a stogie at him.

"Hey, just cause I don't do that crap anymore doesn't mean I went all soft," he said swatting the stuff away from his face.

"You got to come with us," he said to Jack.

"I don't know. Where you going? I can't be out late tonight, school starts tomorrow," Jack said.

"School? Hell, you can skip if you need to. It's our senior year."

"Well, I'm taking it serious ok? Unlike most of these guys I don't want it to keep being my senior year every year. I plan on graduating. Anyway, where is it you guys are all cruising to?" Jack asked.

"Well a couple of guys got a sample of this stuff," he said holding up a little tube. "We were told that if we wanted more to come to this warehouse where we could get more and become a part of a very powerful gang," he finished tossing the tube at Jack.

Jack caught it. He examined the tube and saw that it was completely empty except for a marking on the side. It read, "GM". Jack pondered deeply to himself. For some reason the tube looked familiar and so did the markings, but he couldn't place it. He slid it into his pocket so he could check it out later.

"I don't think so man. I don't do drugs, plus this sounds like it might be a little too dangerous," Jack snapped back.

"Wow J-man, you have gone soft. I'm not saying you have to take the stuff, but at least come with us all and check it out. Some of the guys said that we would be feared like gods if we joined this gang. Doesn't hurt to just go check it out," he said to Jack.

"Sorry, Steve, I know we've been friends forever, but I think it is time we get away from this crap. I just got a real bad feeling about it. Promise me you won't go tonight. Tomorrow at school we can check with the guys and see what they say, and then maybe go from there." Jack pleaded.

"Okay J-man, I'll wait. It's just some of the guys talked about that stuff, and I wanted to try it," Steve sighed.

"Hey, Steve, we don't have to do drugs to fit in," Jack said as him and his best friend sat there jamming to the music with the rest of the gang.

----

"Like, oh my God! There he is, Brent Taylor, the most popular boy in school," Marci shouted.

Kat and her friends all turned and saw Brent sitting on the other side of the food court. Kat almost died. Brent Taylor was the most popular boy in the 7th grade and would now hold that tittle for 8th grade too. He was so popular he was even above Kat and her friends. All last year Kat had spent trying to get him to notice her, bet she had no luck.

"Kat, go over there and talk to him," Tracy commanded while giving Kat a push.

"Like, whatever girlfriend. I am not going over there and make a total dweeb of myself," Kat responded gaining her footing.

"You're like totally chicken, Kat," Marci teased.

"I am not. We've more important things to do right now. It's already mid afternoon and I don't have a thing to wear for tomorrow," Kat said as she waved five packages in her hand.

The girls giggled and walked past the food court. As they passed Brent, Kat turned to see if he had noticed her. Kat sighed as she saw that he wasn't even facing their way. He hadn't even seen them. Kat shrugged it off as she walked into a shop with her two good girlfriends and started making in fun of people and their outfits.

----

"Kofi! What are you doing here?" Alex yelled as he jumped up and went and gave his old friend a hug.

"Hi, Alex, Mrs. Power," Kofi greeted.

"What do you mean he can live with you?" Margaret said as she got up and offered the Kymellian a seat on the couch.

"Well, after the whole Snark invasion fiasco, I was given my sentence. Since I helped save them in the end with your help, they gave me a fair sentence. My cousin will be taking over the throne while I'm exiled to live here on Earth for a few years. They gave me an adequate spending account. With Friday's help I converted it to American money and used it to buy a building to live in. So I did. I have enough money to get by for a while, but I will need to get a job and have you help teach me Earth life," Kofi said.

"Wow! I'm sorry you are exiled, but I'm glad you're allowed to live here near us. How will you blend in with our people?" Alex asked.

"Well, I have image induser. When I power off my costume, it kicks on making me look human," Kofi said as he demonstrated.

"That is great. So mom, that will work out. I'll live with Kofi," Alex said.

"Well, let me talk it over with your father first and we'll want to see the place first," Margaret said.

"I'll go call dad at Julie's dorm and they can meet us there," Alex shouted running for the phone.

Margaret shook her head and followed. She felt good that her son has happy again. She grabbed Kofi by the arm and led him upstairs

----

"Welcome, Mrs. & Mr. Richards. I'm the Principal here at NY Junior High School. My Name is Drol Flow. I can assure you that this is a fine school. Even though this is my first year here, this school will be run like a fine-tooled machine. The country I came from, we teach discipline and order. Your son will get a fine education and will be very safe," Drol Flow said.

Reed and Sue Richards nodded and then looked down at their son Franklin. They were nervous because this would be Franklin's first time attending a public school with other kids. They knew he would be fine. They had already scanned and searched the school. Plus Kat went here, she would watch out for him. Today they just came to introduce Franklin, get his schedule and meet the new principal.

"My only concern is Franklin interacting here in the school with the fact his parents are the famous Fantastic Four," Sue said.

"And the safety from potential threats against us through our son," Reed added.

"Well I can reassure you that you need have no worries. I'll keep an eye on little Franklin here," Mr. Flow said as he glared down at Franklin.

Franklin became uneasy and sat back in his chair keeping his mouth shut. He was too excited about going to a real school to accidentally ruin it.

"As for potential threats, never worry, I run a safe tight ship here and there will be no threat of that here. I assure you, you'll have no fears or worries and neither will Franklin," Drol finished.

Reed and Sue nodded. Franklin sat there watching Mr. Flow as he and his parents talked on and on. There was something about this principal, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. He would enjoy his new school, but he would be on guard and keep his other eye on the principal. After a few hours Franklin and his parents left. They had to go get school supplies and get home and ready for his first day of real school tomorrow.

----

Later that night the Powers had just finished having supper at Kofi and Alex's new place. They all sat around the kitchen table. Kofi was in human form because of their special guest. When Alex had called his dad and Julie were just heading out to take Julie's new roommate Samantha shopping for some additional clothes and items since she had nothing. So that whole night they had to refrain from talking about the other "side" of the Power Children's lives.

James and Margaret had checked the whole place out. As you walked in there was a kitchen and dining room to your right and a living room to your left. If you followed a hallway back there was a bathroom and two bedrooms. It was a very nice two bedroom living quarters. There was a door that lead to a basement, but that was where Friday stayed in hiding. There was an upstairs second floor, but Kofi had said it was an attic of sorts and sealed shut.

Alex had gotten the approval and started getting his things moved in as his mom and Julie cooked supper. Kat sat on the phone chatting with her friends on the phone while Jack tried to make conversation with Sam, who sat quietly saying nothing. In a matter of time all was done and they had sat down to supper and then finished.

It was going to be a great start for all of them. Alex felt better about all this, even though deep down he still ached over Jesse. Soon his parents and siblings left. Kofi had told them in secret that tomorrow after school all the members of the Power Pack were to meet here. They all agreed before leaving. James took Julie and Samantha back to the dorms, while Jack gave Margaret and Kat a thrill seeking ride home.

Alex turned to Kofi and they gave each other a high five. It was definitely going to be a new start and a great one at that. Kofi went back to watching TV to take in American culture while Alex set up the computer and began to search for safe jobs for Kofi. It would be a challenge, but hey, he had faced worse threats than that before. Alex chuckled to himself.

**Next: Issue #6 – School Dayz**


	7. School Dayz

**Power Pack**

**Issue #6– School Dayz**

"BEEP! BEEP!" Came the sound from the alarm.

Alex rolled over and switched it off. He couldn't believe it was 6am already. He hadn't gotten much sleep, he had spent most of the night getting his stuff all moved in and situated. He got up and took a quick shower. He then walked out to the kitchen to eat a big breakfast. He wasn't too worried about being on time for his first class. Kofi would just slide him to class. As he grabbed the cereal he turned at the noise behind him.

"Morning, Kofi, want some cereal?" Alex asked.

"No thanks. I already ate," Kofi declined.

"Are you sure you would rather find a job than maybe go to school?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so. I never liked school on my planet so I'm sure I wouldn't like it here. I would rather get a job. I know I have plenty of money for now but it would be nice to still be able to have a way to replenish the money supply. Plus this will give me a little more personal freedom. Costume Off" Kofi laughed as he switched on his image induser he got from Reed Richards.

Reed Richard had given him a device that worked in conjunction with his costume changer. When he said costume on, his costume would appear and the image induser would shut off. When he said costume off, he would become human looking. Alex blinked as he tried to get used to Kofi looking like a human being. Blue eyes and blond hair, quite the hottie. Alex shook his head and had to refocus.

"So what do you have planned today?" Alex asked.

"Well thanks to your search last night on the computer, I'm going to go apply for a few jobs today," Kofi said.

"Good for you, but just remember to be careful out there," Alex said.

"I know don't worry," Kofi said.

"Well you better get me to class. Now remember to focus on the spot I showed you. We want to appear behind the building where no one will see us," Alex reminded.

Kofi nodded and took Alex's hand. Kofi called forth his powers and a black circle formed under them and began to rise quickly upwards, causing them to disappear. In a matter of moments Kofi had slid them from home to the building on campus. Alex looked around and didn't see anyone so he stepped out of the bushes with Kofi. After a little bit of chitchat, Alex waved goodbye to Kofi and ran into the building as Kofi walked off in the other direction.

Alex reached his classroom and took a seat. As he sat there he noticed a beautiful brunette girl staring at him. Alex thought she looked familiar but wasn't for sure. All during the class he kept catching at her staring, it was becoming too much, after class he would have to say something. Alex, for now, tried to shrug her off so he could take in the professor's words.

----

By 6:30am Julie was all dressed and ready for class. Actually she had been ready almost an hour ago. She was too excited. This was her second year in college, and she would actually get to take classes that pertained to her major. She looked over and saw that Samantha, her dorm mate, was tossing and turning in bed. Julie ran over to her.

"Samantha, wake up. Are you okay?" Julie asked shaking her.

"What?" Samantha jumped awake and pulled back from Julie.

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning pretty hard and, and your all soaked?" Julie stared.

"I was just having a bad dream, that's all. I must have knocked my glass of water on my self in my sleep. I better get going or I will be late for class," Samantha said as she got up and quickly headed to the girls shower room.

Julie didn't take notice that there wasn't a glass anywhere near the bed, but just grabbed her books and headed down to the dining hall to eat some breakfast. As she sat there she saw Samantha come up and sit next to her. Julie saw that she didn't have a lot on her tray. Julie took a big drink of her orange juice.

"Hi, didn't mean to startle you earlier," Julie apologized.

"It's okay. I tend to have some pretty bad dreams, and I always wake up moody and sweaty. It must be getting used to not only a new school but a new country," Samantha said.

"It's okay, we have all been there. So what's your first class this morning?" Julie asked.

"I have to do warm ups and then I have swim practice," Samantha said.

"Well I have computers 201, but I think we will get out a little before you do. Mind if I meet you at the pool and then we can walk to our second class together since he both have class together?" Julie said taking her role as student mentor seriously. Plus, she craved having a new friend.

"Sure. I better go, I'll see you later," Samantha said as she darted out of the room.

Julie grabbed her books and headed to class. She had a big smile on her face; finally college was beginning to look a lot better than her first year here.

----

"Katie, wait up!" Franklin yelled as he ran up the school steps after Katie Powers.

"Franklin, you can't be seen with me. You're a first year and it wouldn't be cool. So pretend you don't know me," Kat said as she walked away. "Oh, by the way, my name is Kat." She turned and continued into the building.

Standing by the cafeteria tables was he friends Marci and Tracy. Kat ran up to them and started to talk to them, waiting for the warning bell to ring and they would be allowed to go to their lockers and then class. As Kat talked she saw Brent Taylor standing near a bunch of other guys and a few girls. He didn't once look her way. She just sighed. Suddenly she heard a big commotion. She turned to see what it was.

"Oh my! The rumors are true. Look everyone. It's Franklin, the son of the Fantastic Four!" Came the screams of children all over.

"Oh my God. Like he is that cool. I have known Franklin forever and he is a dork. I only talk to him because his parents are friends with mine," Kat said to her friends.

"I couldn't help but over hear, you know the Fantastic Four? Way cool!" Brent Taylor said as he passed by her.

Kat and her two friends stared in awe. They couldn't believe it. Not only did the most popular kid in school walk by them; he had spoken to Kat. Kat finally had a sparkle in her eye.

"Now, now, everyone, don't be crowding my good friend here," Kat said running quickly to Franklin's side.

"But Kat, I thought," Franklin started to say.

"But nothing, forget what I said to you earlier," Kat said as her two friends walked up to them and she noticed Brent glancing her way again.

"She is right," boomed a voice belonging to the new principal Drol Flow. "There will be no special treatment of the Richards boy. Anyone caught stalking or obsessing over the boy in any fashion, good or bad, will answer to me is that clear."

With great power, the excitement stopped and everyone ran to his or her classes. No one even dared to look Principal Flow's way.

----

Jack sat tapping his pencil on his desk. The chair next to him was empty. Steve had not shown up yet and the tardy bell for class was about to ring. Jack was angry at the fact that Steve might have gone last night to that gang and drug meeting. He had noticed that all morning and during the first class, he hadn't seen anyone from the gang. He had a bad feeling about it all. The bell rang and no Steve had shown up.

As soon as the bell rang Jack jumped up and ran out of class. He looked around, once third period bell rang there was no getting in or out of the school without facing consequences by one of several hall monitors cruising the building. Jack quickly stepped into the boy's bathroom. He would have to risk skipping his next class. He knew better than to use his powers in normal clothes so he shouted, "Costume on!"

Suddenly his body was surrounded with swirling smoke. In a matter of seconds the smoke evaporated and standing in his two-shaded blue costume was MassMaster. MassMaster turned into smoke and flew out the bathroom window. He quickly sifted around the whole school looking for any sign of his friend Steve. Finally he gasped and then sighed with relief, standing behind a bunch of trees off property was Steve smoking. MassMaster quickly landed and shifted back to normal attire and walked up to him.

"Hey, Steve, what are you doing out here?" Jack asked.

"Don't talk to me." Steve snarled.

"What's your deal?" Jack asked.

"I didn't go last night and I found out from a friend that everyone who went joined that gang and they are ranting that it was the best thing to ever happen to them. Thanks to you, I get to continue being a nobody," Steve yelled.

"Hey man, chill out. I still think something isn't quite on the level. Let's go back to class and then talk about it some more over lunch," Jack pleaded.

"No, I can't. I only came to tell you I didn't go I didn't break my word to you. I also came to tell you that I am going tonight, and I would like you to go with me," Steve said.

"Okay, I will meet you here at 7pm. We will check it out together and determine if it is safe or not," Jack replied.

They both shook hands and agreed to meet back here at 7pm. They would go together to check this thing out. Steve walked back towards his car while Jack went to sneak back into school. By the time Jack made it back in it was just in time for the next class. Jack was worried about this gang and this power drug. At least if something was not right he would be there to defend Steve if needed. Jack made it into his next class and waited for the 3 o'clock bell.

---

"Okay, Mister Whitemane, why should we hire you?" The man said looking at the application.

Kofi looked at the man. He was relived that Reed had also set it up so that there was documentation "proving" that he was an American citizen, originally from England. He was nervous about getting the job though. This was his seventh interview today, and his last on his list. The others had gone so wrong. How was he to know that flipping burgers meant turning them over and not tossing them across the room? No matter what he really knew he could do this job.

"Because I am dependable and I get the job done fast. You can say I can get the job done faster than anyone you could ever know," Kofi said as he continued to answer question after question.

"Congratulations Mr. Whitemane, you have the job. You will start off as a trainee, but if you prove yourself you could become our number one delivery person. You must always keep in mind that packages and what have you must get to whatever destination quickly, efficiently and confidentially," the man said shaking his hand.

Kofi quickly ran out the building and onto the street. He glanced up at the sky and smiled. Everything was working out for him on his new home. Kofi glanced at his watch. It was almost 4pm; he had to get home. The team would be showing up for a meeting. He stepped into the ally and looked around. The close was clear and he called forth his powers and in an instant he slid home.

----

"Hey there, Alex! Guess what? I got the job at Power Inc. as one of their delivery carriers," Kofi said walking up to Alex who was sitting by the fountain in front of the student union.

"Good for you. I was wondering what was keeping you," Alex said.

"Oh I didn't get out of the interview till late and then I had to stop at home and get things ready for Power Pack's first official meeting as a super hero team," Kofi exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down. The whole point is to keep secret identities. We better get going," Alex said.

"Do you know that girl over there. She has been staring this way the whole time I have been here," Kofi said.

"No I don't. I mean she is in a few of my classes and she stared at me then too. I don't know what the deal is. I had thought about going up to her and finding out what is with the evil eye," Alex said.

"Well, maybe next time, we better get going. The others will be at our place shortly," Kofi said as him and Alex walked of to a secluded place to slide home.

----

"Alex I really like the place," Julie said.

"Thanks!" Alex responded.

They were all there except for Valeria. There was no way to get her over here without raising suspicion. Franklin was here but only in dream form. There was no way for him to get away either. This way he could get the information and could wake up and relay it easily to Val. Kofi stood in front of them and began his meeting.

"Hi there. I have some great surprises for all of you. First of all, you see that door over there? Well that leads to the basement. It is actually a false basement. Come with me," He led them to the door.

He explained to them that if you moved the light switch panel over to the right it revealed a button. When he pushed it, a hidden pathway dropped open from the stairs. He told them that it led to a small base and an underground water tunnel. Friday hid down there and could go under the water and come out through the bay without anyone noticing. They were all amazed.

"It's neat, but I feel sorry for Friday having to sit down there all the time," Franklin said as they all headed back by the living room.

"Oh, do not worry, I am not." came a voice behind them.

They all turned to see a small hovering robot in the air.

"Friday is that you?" Julie asked.

"Yes it is. I built and detached this from me and I can project my conscious into it. This way I can always be around everyone. I also used the image induser technology to do this." The robot now looked like parrot. "This makes me look like a parrot. I can fly around and people will think I am a talking parrot." Friday said as he switched it off and became the robot again.

"Wow, these were two good surprises," Julie said.

"Wait I have one more. It's the big part of our super hero team," Kofi said leading them to a closet door.

He opened the closet door. Inside were shelves with blankets towels and such on them. He opened a side panel that looked like a fuse box. Inside he flipped a bottom switch back and forth. Suddenly the shelves and wall rotated to the left revealing an elevator. They all got inside and suddenly found themselves on a top level. They got out and stepped into a fairly decent sized room.

On one wall was a whole computer system with viewing screens. The rest of the room had a meeting table with chairs, a semi enclosed area with ten chairs and head gear attached to them and a lounge area. Kofi motioned for them to step forward. He explained that the meeting table was where they could hold meetings and discuss things. The table was round and each chair had a symbol on the back indicating each of them. They lounge area was for kicking back or if guest were to come here.

He then said that the semi-enclosed area was for training sessions. They were to sit in the chairs and hook the head set over their heads and put the gloves and boots on. What it was, was a virtual reality system that allowed them to train. He then explained that the computer system allowed them to enter data on missions or known allies and foes. The last thing he showed them was a giant hole in the far wall.

"That is our secret way in and out of here when we are in super hero mode. It leads to an open vent on the roof. The vent looks like a chimney. When you enter or leave, the chimney blows out a gush of smoke. It looks like regular smoke but it will conceal you slipping down or out of it," Kofi explained.

"Wow this is really cool," Kat said.

"Yes, and if you or anyone manages to enter, Friday will know and alert us in the main apartment," Kofi concluded.

They all sat around the table and talked for a bit. Alex told them about the strange girl in his classes. They all teased him, and said that she probably wanted him but knew she wouldn't have a chance. Franklin told them that he had a weird feeling about the new principal but Kat said he was just upset because he took away his fame. Julie told them that she was worried about her roommate. She told them about the waking up wet and then when she had meet her after class and watched her swimming, she could have sworn she saw her skin become translucent when she was in the water. They all told her she must have been seeing things.

They soon dispersed because it was getting close to dinnertime. Jack hurried off. He knew he had to get home and then meet Steve. He didn't tell them about Steve yet. He said he would wait till after tonight to let the team in on this. Jack drove home with Kat, Franklin disappeared, and Julie used her powers to get her back to her dorm fast. That left Alex and Kofi alone. Kofi took this time to show Alex more features to the computer system and their new headquarters.

----

Jack and Kat pulled up into the driveway and headed into the house. Kat was the first one in the door.

"Kat, I left a message on your desk in your room. A Brent Taylor called; he wants you to call him. I want your homework done, and then we are going to be eating here when your dad gets home. You can call him back later understand," Margaret snapped.

"Gosh mom, what's with the attitude," Kat said heading into her room.

"Hi mom, I'm not staying for supper. I'm meeting Steve at his house for supper, I got to get going," Jack said coming through the door.

"The hell you are!" Margaret screamed. "You are grounded! I got a phone call telling me you skipped class today. You told me that you quit skipping and that you were going to try harder and that you swore you weren't doing drugs!" Margaret continued to yell.

"Mom, I am sorry, but I have to go. I swear I am not doing drugs, I told you that," Jack snapped back.

"Oh? Then why did I find this in your pants pocket?" Margaret said holding up a glass tube.

"Oh sh" Jack exclaimed at the "GM" labeled tube he forgot about in his packet. "Mom that is not mine. It is part of super hero business."

"You will go to your room and we will talk when you father gets home," Margaret yelled.

"Mom I don't have time for this. I have to go," He said as he started to head back to the front door.

"No you are not. You are grounded. Go to your room!" Margaret yelled as she held up a devise and pressed it.

"Ahhh!" Jack snapped as he dropped to his knees.

"Thanks to Reed he gave me this. It's like an upgraded spanking. When I press it, it dampens your powers so you can't use them. In turn, it makes your powers zap you with pain. Don't worry, I will only use it like Reed instructed, when I need to ground you and make a super hero child obey his or her parents," Margaret said as Jack weakly got up and went down to his room in anger.

----

Julie got back to her dorm and entered her building. When she got into her room she saw that Samantha was gone but there was water all over her side of the room. She was about to panic when Samantha came back in with towels and a mob bucket.

"Don't worry Julie. We got a prank played on us. This sorority wanted to rush me and came in and sprayed me with water guns. I chased them off and told them I wouldn't join," Samantha said as she began to clean up all the water.

"Oh I hate those frat rat types," Julie said as she got down on her knees and started to help her, even though she didn't quite believe her.

----

Steve stood on the corner. It had been an hour and no sign of Jack. Steve decided that he didn't need Jack, he knew what he was doing. Jack lit up a cigarette and headed off to the place he was told to meet these people.

----

Alex sat at the computer monitor. He knew he should be getting to bed with school in the morning but he wanted to do something. Them teasing him about that girl made him think of Jesse. He missed him so much. Alex decided to see what he could find out on this system. He typed some stuff into the system and the screen lit up. Alex gasped.

The computer was showing him news coverage from a few months ago back home in California. Some demon, as they called it, had trashed the campus and killed a lot of people. They almost caught it in the records' office but it had gotten away, but not without killing a few cops and the records' lady. Just as Alex was about to shut it down something caught his eye.

He typed up for the computer to enhance the image over and over again. Suddenly he could see what was on the dead lady's glasses. It was a reflection from the computer screen, right before it got shut off in the next scene. As he had the computer enhance even more he could swear it read Stone, Jesse. Alex's heart skipped a beat, could this be a coincidence?

Alex ran to the phone and dialed Jesse's number. There was no answer. Alex shook his head, it was nothing. This incident was dated before he had received the break up call from Jesse. Even though he wanted to dismiss it as just him missing him, he felt it was something more. He decided he would give it a week and then try calling again and maybe do a little more research, but for now he had to get to bed. Alex shut off the system and went down to bed.

----

The darkness faded as a light came on. The figure, feet chained to the wall looked up at what was coming into the room. The creature entered and tossed a tray of food in front of the chained man. The man chained to the wall looked away from it. The creature laughed out loud.

"You better eat my boy. I need you to keep your strength up. The only reason your alive is because I have great plans for you yet," the Boogy Man laughed.

"Let me go and you better leave Alex alone!" Jesse Stone yelled.

"Oh dear boy. I have just begun. I have great plans for Alex and his whole family," the Boogy Man laughed as he left leaving Jesse alone in the dark.

**Next: Issue #7 – Turkey & Trash**


	8. Turkey & Trash

**Power Pack**

**Issue #7 – Turkey & Trash**

Julie walked into the gym and sat in the bleachers. She could see Samantha doing her laps in the pool. Julie was relaxing and breathing a sigh of relief. Her midterms were all over and She was officially on thanksgiving break. It was hard to believe that the semester was half over and that Thanksgiving was a day away. Julie was ready for a break from school. Even taking on a super villain would be fun.

Ever since they got back from space they hadn't done anything else as a super team. Minor thugs here and there but nothing major. With Alex obsessed with trying to find Jesse, Jack being grounded, and Kat and Franklin dealing with junior high, they haven't had time for anything else as a team. Julie had her own worries too. For the last few months she had been keeping an eye on her roommate trying to find out what is going on with her. So far she has not been able to find anything out or get her to open up. Samantha was hiding something and Julie wanted to know what it was.

She had another mission, convincing Samantha to come to Thanksgiving dinner at her parent's house. Samantha had told her that she would stay in the dorms and eat the special meal they prepared here for those who didn't have anywhere to go on break. Julie sat there in silence watching Samantha when something got her eye. She shook her head and looked again.

Samantha was swimming laps back and forth with great speed. Julie couldn't figure out how she moved so fast when she thought she saw something. As she had been watching closely she could have sworn that Samantha's skin was almost translucent. It was like you could see through her skin or her skin was one with the water. Julie shook her head and looked again and Samantha's skin was normal. She had to have imagined it, must have been the stress of all her tests. She jumped up as she saw Samantha getting out of the water.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" Samantha asked nervously.

"I got out of my last test and thought I would stop in here and talk with you before I head back and pack to head home for break. Me and my parents insist that you join us for Thanksgiving," Julie said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here. I don't want to bother," Samantha responded.

"It's no big deal. I can't remember the last Thanksgiving dinner we've had where it was just us family. We invite others all the time and we would really like you to come. If you like, my dad will come and pick you up on Thursday and you can join us. He'll then drive you back here that night if you like," Julie pleaded.

"Ok and thank you. I'll be ready for your father on Thursday," Samantha said as she grabbed her towel and headed to the locker room.

"Great! I'll see you Thursday. Have a good break till then," Julie yelled after her and headed back to the dorm room to gather her things.

As Julie left she glanced back a few times. She had to have been imagining that, or had she? She would have to keep a closer eye on her dorm mate.

----

"Now listen up everyone. Just because in a few hours you'll be on Thanksgiving break does not mean I'm done teaching. For the next few hours I want you all to read pages 300 to 400 and then write a three page summery of all the symbolism that could be found in the text. And remember, what you don't finish will be considered homework due after you get back from break," Miss Snodgrass yelled.

Kat looked down at her book and yawned. She really hated her English teacher. Everyone else in their last period homeroom got to use it as a study hall or fun time. Not in Miss Snodgrass's class, it was work right up till the last minute. Instead of reading Kat began to daydream about Brent. Even though, thanks to Principal Flow, no one treated Franklin as a celebrity, he still got instant popularity. She couldn't be too jealous of the little snot, because thanks to that popularity, Brent had started talking to her.

Even if it was just hellos and quick passing by chat, it was more than before, which was like Kat was invisible. If Kat kept playing her cool, maybe he would ask her to the winter dance. She had heard from Marci, who heard from Tracy who had heard from someone else that Brent was going to make his decision today. Not a day too soon since today was the last day to sign up and buy tickets to the dance. Kat just had to make sure she was standing at her locker when the bell rang and wait, just in case.

"Pssst, Katie," came a whispered voice.

"What?" Kat mumbled as she shook her head.

"Katie, down here. It's me Franklin," Franklin whispered again.

"Franklin, what are you doing here? And the name is Kat you dork," Kat said back as she noticed a tiny Franklin in costume standing in between her books.

"Catherine Power, there is to be no talking understood?" Miss Snodgrass yelled.

"Sorry, Miss Snodgrass," Kat said as she looked back down at Franklin.

"Katie, it's an emergency. I'm sleeping in study hall right now, but I need your help. Meet me in the hallway please," Franklin insisted.

"Ok, fine. Anything to get you to leave me alone," Kat said and then looked up, "Miss Snodgrass, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Honestly, Catherine, anything to get out of doing work. Just remember, what you don't finish must be done before you come back from break," Miss Snodgrass scolded.

Kat grabbed her pass and went into the hall. She saw Franklin wave and then walk into the Girl's bathroom. Kat followed quickly. As she stepped into the bathroom she saw Psi-Lad's dream form looking at her. She walked right up to him and started to whisper loudly.

"You can't be in here."

"I don't have time for this. For the last few months I have been keeping an eye on Principal Flow. There is something wrong about him and I have a bad feeling. I think he's hiding something in the basement of the school," Psi-Lad said

"Why would you think that? I swear you are such a geek. The door to the basement has been sealed off do to inspection and remodeling," Kat said.

"Yeah, but don't you find it odd that no one but Principal Flow goes down there and that no one has even seen workers go down there?" Psi-Lad said.

"So what? Like pa-lease," Kat huffed.

"Katie, please. I need you to go down there with me and check it out. If we go down there and there is nothing then I will leave you alone. But if there is something, then I will need your help to figure things out." Psi-Lad said.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm only doing it so I can be rid of you and your wild imagination. Costume on!" Kat agreed and then invoked the magic word.

Kat began to glow a bright yellow until it engulfed her whole body. When the light faded Kat was in her yellow and orange costume of Energizer. If she got caught she didn't want anyone to recognize her. She followed Psi-Lad quickly to the hallway that had the door that was marked Basement, do not enter under construction. Energizer looked around and then invoked her powers. She disintegrated a near by trash can and then shot a small energy blast into the lock frying it and unlocking the door.

"Now I can enter. For some reason my dream form was not able to appear down there," Psi-Lad said as he floated after Energizer.

As they quietly walked down the stairs Energizer used a little of the energy she had left to make herself slightly glow to provide light. Steps seemed to go down forever and then they suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Energizer asked.

"I don't know but it sounded like a wolf's howl," Psi-Lad answered.

"Whatever it is, I think there's something down there. Float down there and get a good look and then come back up here and let me know," Energizer told Psi-Lad.

"Let you know what? Who're you and what're you doing down here?" Came a voice at the top of the stairs.

Energizer could make out the shape of Principal Flow. She could swear his eyes were glowing. She quickly signaled to Psi-Lad and he disappeared. Energizer used the last of her energy to fire off an energy blast to blind Principal Flow. While blinded she ran up and past him darted into the nearest bathroom and switched off her costume. Franklin was in there in his dream form.

"See I told you so," Franklin said.

"Oh stop it. I'm not saying anything, but I believe there might be something down there. I don't know if it's connected to Principal Flow or not. For now, let's keep this to ourselves until we find out more. Now I have to get back to class," Kat said feeling a little excited about her own little adventure.

She sat in the bathroom till it was 10 minutes left of school. She then peeked out and saw it was clear and headed back to class. She didn't know what was worse, Principal Flow and the basement or facing Miss Snodgrass on why she was gone so long.

----

Jack sat staring at the clock and then at an empty chair next to him. Steve had gone missing and it was all his fault. Even though he cleared up the drug tube with his mom, he still got grounded for skipping class. Even though he had been grounded he still should have snuck out. Because he had "ditched" his friend, Steve went off on his own. Now it had been a couple months and there had been no sign of Steve or his old pose. Steve's parents had reported him as a runaway instead of missing based on his current track record.

Jack had met Steve in junior high and became fast friends. Steve's parents were killed in a car accident when he was five. He now lives with his foster parents, and even though they treat Steve right, they just don't truly care about him, just the money they receive. Since Steve is almost 18, they're pretty much legally and financially done raising him. Jack wasn't going to give up on him. Even though he had made some dumb choices, he knew Steve was a good kid.

He was going to stop over at the Pack Pad and see what Friday has come up with. The last few months Jack had been trying to investigate and find out who this drug gang was and were Steve and the others could have gone. He had come across some more tubes and stuff so he gave it to Friday to analyze. Jack would not stop till he found his friend. The bell rang and Jack ran out of class.

As Jack got in his car and pulled out to head to the Pack Pad a strange movement caught his eye. He saw figure that looked like one of his missing buddies run around the next corner. Jack jumped out of his car and ran to the payphone near the school parking lot and called Friday to tell him that he would be late getting there. Friday told him to be careful and he would let the Pack know what he was up to.

"Costume on!" Jack shouted as his body was engulfed in smoke.

When the smoke cleared the blue costumed form of Mass Master was there. Mass Master turned to cloud from and secretly followed the figure. After about a half-hour Mass Master found himself in front of a giant abandoned warehouse. He floated in through an upper window and took a look around. He found a room full of people, kids wearing jackets. Jack moved closer to read what was on the back of the jackets. Mass Master froze as he read the jacket, TRASH. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

----

Alex walked out of his last class for the day and till break was over. Alex sat down on a bench to wait for Kofi to show up. He was really proud of his best friend. In two months he had been promoted to top carrier and was making good money. His boss was amazed at how fast and reliable he was. Little did his boss know he had the power to slide. This job not only gave Kofi something to do from 8-4 but it also was giving him a chance to see the city and get to know the culture better. Especially since not much had been going on.

Alex had thought that once the Pack was together again and having a head quarters that they would be the next Avengers. Nope, they were still too busy with school to do anything major. This wasn't the New Warriors, but he still loved being here with his family. Even though he was missing Jesse. He had done a lot of calling and investigating but couldn't find or reach Jesse. He did find out that he didn't register or show for the new semester of school. That was all the information he could get.

He had left some messages with others back in California and set up the computer system to send him newspapers and such so he could watch for clues. There was some kind of demon lose in California and he had a feeling it might be connected to Jesse's disappearance. What kept him from rushing there and abandoning everything here was the phone call from Jesse, after the demon incident, breaking up with him. It didn't make since. Maybe he was looking for a reason to look for him or see him. Until he knew more he couldn't go rushing off, no mater how much his heart ached.

Alex looked up as he caught the strange girl watching him again. Two months now this girl had been following him and watching him in class. He had had enough and had to clear this up. Alex got up and walked over to her. She got up to leave and he called out to her.

"Hey, wait up." Alex shouted.

The girl turned and looked at Alex, flipping her brunette hair in the chilled air. Alex walked up to her and extended his hand out to her.

"Names Alex."

"Becca, nice to meet you."

"I couldn't help notice you staring at me all the time. I just wanted to finally talk to you," Alex said.

"Well, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that I wanted to get up the nerve to ask you something," Becca said shyly.

"Well, I want to be up front with you, that's why I approached you. I'm kind of seeing someone right now, and I'm gay," Alex said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh silly, I knew that. I wanted to ask you to introduce me to your friend. That friend of yours that picks you up and drops you off. I know he's straight and I think he's hot," Becca laughed.

"Oh," Alex said looking down blushing, "I feel so stupid."

"It's ok. So can you introduce us? Is he single?" Becca asked.

"Well, he's single, but I don't know about introducing though," Alex started to say.

"Hey, Alex," Kofi said from behind the two.

"Hi, um Kofi this is Becca. Becca this is my best friend Kofi," Alex introduced.

"Kofi? That's a unique name," Becca said.

"He isn't from the United States. He's foreign," Alex said quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Becca. Alex, we better get going," Kofi said.

"Yes nice meeting you too. Maybe see you around after the holidays," Becca said as they said their good-byes and departed.

"So she finally talked to you huh?" Kofi said as they went to a secure place to Slide.

"Yeah, funny thing is, she was staring at me to get the nerve to ask me about you," Alex laughed.

"Me?" Kofi gasped as they slid from sight.

Just as Kofi and Alex got home they saw Julie, Kat, Franklin and Valeria sitting there. Friday urged them up to the hidden base and they all went. As they sat around the computer Alex broke out.

"What's going on and why isn't Jack here?"

"That's the problem. Jack told Friday he was going to follow up on a lead to his missing friend Steve. I stopped by here to see Friday and do a practice session in the VR training room. That's when he showed me some stuff he discovered for Jack," Julie said.

"What do you have?" Alex asked.

"I got a read on the drug tube. It's a drug used on humans. At first it gets you a taste for it. If you continue the dose and usage it alters you, turning a normal human into a genetically altered being. If you continue the dose after while it takes over your system and eventually burns you out, killing you. If you stop in time you will survive but what ever genetic change occurs is permanent," Friday reported.

"So who ever is supplying this is gathering all those kids as his own personal army," Kofi said.

"Yes, but who would do such a thing?" Franklin asked.

Alex looked at the tube with GM on it and then it hit him. "It's the Garbage Man!"

"Yes, that's what I concluded and that's why I alerted the Power Pack Signal. Jack is walking into a very dangerous situation," Julie said.

"Who's the Garbage Man?" Valeria asked.

"He was a very powerful drug dealer who gave mutants drugs to serve him as his team called Trash. We defeated him and Trash along time ago. The members of Trash even quit and went to drug rehab for help," Alex answered.

"So he must be back, and now he is using human runaways or those that wouldn't be missed," Alex said.

"I have a read on Jack since he is in costume mode," Friday said.

"Ok, Power Pack, suit up and let's roll," Alex shouted.

"Costumes on!" they all shouted.

Alex was surrounded by gravitational waves, Julie by rainbow bands, Kat by yellow energy, Franklin by purple psionic energy, Valeria by pulsing cosmic beams and Kofi by black Slyde disks. When the show was over, there stood Power Pack in their matching costumes of different colors: G-Force in gray, Lightspeed in red, Energizer in yellow/orange, Psi-Lad in purple, Fantastica in green and Slyder in tan. They all ran down the secret basement as Friday sent his "mind" into the Kymellian ship and became Smartship.

----

Jack woke up to find himself sitting chained in a cell-like room. He was in his regular school cloths. He looked up and saw a woman standing guard. Her skin was pale and her eyes were yellow. He looked over and saw his friend Steve chained up unconscious.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked him.

"What? Who're you? Where am I?" Jack asked.

"I am Dampra. I have the power to send out dampening pulses thanks to Drug GM. When I walked up behind you I shot you with a blast that took out your powers. Since I was alone I sent a second blast that some how took out your costume. My third blast knocked you unconscious. See I can sense powers being used or ready to be used, so you try it and I hit you again," Dampra said.

"Why are you doing this and what have you done to him. Don't you know drugs are wrong?" Jack shouted.

"You don't need to know anymore. If it wasn't for drugs I wouldn't have these powers and be a member of Trash," She said and went to sit in the corner watching him.

Jack looked over as he saw Steve coming to. He couldn't use his powers if he wanted to now, not without risking his exposure to Steve. Steve looked up at him.

"Jack?"

"Yes, I have been looking for you and ended up in here," Jack chuckled.

"Jack, you were right. I should never have gone. I swear if I get out of here I'll never touch drugs again and promise to go back to the way things used to be," Steve cried.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Well I came here and all looked promising. This gang calls themselves Trash. They take this drug called Drug GM. When you take the drug it slowly gets you addicted. After you come here they give you a serious dosage, that is suppose to genetically enhance you, make you better more powerful. Those that die or go crazy they discard. Those who change keep taking the drug to become stronger. Eventually the main boss, Garbage Man comes and those deemed worthy are taken to join his Trash Elite. Others not deemed worthy are left here to be useless Trash doing his petty dirty work. I took the drug, it made me sick but I didn't change, which has never happened. They want me to take more but I refused so they threw me in here to await the coming of Garbage Man," Steve cried.

"Don't worry, Steve. We'll find away out of here," Jack said as he whispered a small prayer for the first time in years.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion somewhere in the warehouse. A 6-foot tall man came running into the room. He had very long blade-like fingernails. He ran up to the woman called Dampra and told her to come quickly. The warehouse was under attack by a group of super kids and her powers were needed. They both left leaving Jack and Steve alone.

"Coast is clear," Psi-Lad's dream form said.

"Good," Energizer said Sliding out of thin air.

"I have to wake back up and join the fight," Psi-Lad said.

"Wait, there is a pale looking woman with yellow eyes. She can dampen powers. She told that to me and my best friend STEVE here," Jack reported and stressing the hint.

Psi-Lad nodded and vanished. Energizer walked up to the cell and disintegrated the bars and then their chains.

"Don't worry you two. We have this under control. You two escape, we can handle this," Energizer said making a hole in the whale that led outside.

Before they could do anything the one with the nails came running back in and yelled thrusting the nail-blades at Energizer. Out of no where Steve screamed and leaped in between the two. Something happened and Steve's skin shifted and became rock like. The nail-blades bounded right off. Steve then punched the guy sending him flying feet away. Steve shifted back to normal and stood in awe.

"Get out of here, both of you," Energizer said running out of the room.

"How?" Jack asked as he lead his friend out of the cell.

"I don't know. I guess the drug did change me," Steve was still in tears.

"How about we don't talk about this and head to my house. You can join our family for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Tonight you can sleep at my place, talk and decide where to go from here," Jack said taking his friend home.

Dampra sent a blast at G-Force. Lightspeed grabbed him and pulled him out of the way at super speed. Psi-Lad woke up and emerged back into the battle. He saw Dampra and sent out a psi-blast. It hit her and she passed out. He then joined the others.

"Energizer is on her way back, Jack is free," Psi-Lad said.

A very large man with big muscles came at Psi-Lad. Psi-Lad cringed when out of nowhere the man was on fire and running away. Psi-lad turned to see Valeria standing there in wide eyes.

"Val, I told you to stay inside Smartship. I let you come because I didn't want you telling dad on me. You're not ready to go into battle yet; you're too young and not experienced with your powers yet. Look what you just did to that man," Psi-Lad scolded.

"I can help too you know. Plus I was afraid he was going to hurt you. Plus, in costume call me Fantastica!" Fantastica shouted.

Psi-Lad huffed but then saw Energizer was running from some guy.

"You can't make a fool of Claw," the man with the nail-blades called after.

"Like, cry about it," Energizer called back sending an energy ball at him knocking him backwards.

After a few minutes G-Force used his powers to bring the warehouse crashing down. Power Pack stood over the mess and all the members of Trash lying all over the ground. They decided to jet and get home, it was way too late. They would have to deal with Garbage Man and Trash at a latter date; the cops would be here soon. They all ran to Smartship and took off for home.

----

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Margaret said as she and James brought out the turkey. Alex looked around the table and saw all his family, including the Fantastic Four, Julie's roommate Samantha, Jack's best friend Steve, who was very reserve, and Kofi. Due to the other guests, they all knew not to reveal anything about the Power Pack. Samantha and Steve were told that James and Reed knew each other from their school days. Alex smiled as they all ate and had a good time. They all had a lot to be thankful for. Tomorrow they could worry about Garbage Man and Trash, Jesse missing and anything else, but for now it was turkey time.

----

A very large and muscular black man walked through the ruined warehouse. From what he was told a group of powered kids had been here and destroyed they place. Those who hadn't run or got arrested stood before the man known as Garbage Man. He was very unhappy. He knew from the description that it had to have been Power Pack.

"You all are considered unworthy trash. Out of my face. Except Claw and Dampra, I want you to come with me. I can use you two," Garbage Man said as the two walked past him.

"But sir, we need the drug, we need you," one of the men said.

"You are worthless. Haven't you heard drugs are a dead end?" Garbage Man laughed as he snapped the man's neck.

Garbage man turned and walked away. Everything he had built was gone, expect his Trash Elite. Because of Power Pack he would have to start over. At least this time they hadn't taken away his team.

"Darn you Power Pack!" Garbage Man shouted.

"Power Pack? Seems like we have a common enemy. The name's Boogy-Man and I think we should talk," Boogy-Man said as he flew down in front of the man known as Garbage Man.

**Next: Issue #8 – 'Tis the Season**


	9. Tis the Season

**Power Pack**

**Issue #8 – 'Tis the Season**

Alex sat back in the chair and looked at the monitor. Most people always chose to relax or go shopping or many of another hundred activities on Holiday Break. Not Alex Power. He was studying instead. Not too long after Thanksgiving he had received a clue from an old friend in California that Jesse had not been seen from for months. Word on the street was that he wasn't answering his door or phone and they were trying to reach Jesse's parents before getting an order to break the door down. After that, he had got too wrapped up with first semester finals. Now that was all over.

Now Alex spent all his time researching and looking into more areas for clues. He hadn't really found anything major, but he was hinted at looking into one thing. He was now studying the tape of his last phone conversation with Jesse. He never told anyone but out of being cute, he always logged his phone calls with Jesse along with saving e-mails, letters etc. Now he had loaded it into the Pack Computer and was studying all the elements of the conversation.

His heart was racing from what the computer was finding for him. There were traces of fear in Jesse's voice. According to the computer, there was a 40 chance that the anger and break up was being forced by fear. Alex was breathing quicker now. Could Jesse have been doing that by force or trying to protect Alex? Alex would have had to really start contemplating his next action if it were not for Friday's next words.

"Alex, I did some sound modifications and there are traces or two sets of breathing patterns on the other end of the phone," Friday's floating robotic form said.

"What did you say?" Alex gasped.

"I said, I can detect two sets of breathing patterns. One is Jesse's and another belongs to another person in the background," Friday answered.

"Who's that second person?" Alex said with his mind racing.

Now anger and all other mixed emotions were flowing through him. Someone was in the apartment with Jesse when he called Alex to break up with him. Had Jesse been cheating on him? Was this the new man? Alex didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he should be worried out of fear or angry out of betrayal. There was only one way to solve this problem.

"Friday, leave a message and suit up. We're taking a trip back to California. I need to pay someone a little visit," Alex said as he ran to the basement.

----

Kofi saw Alex fly by and then waved as Alex and Friday had taken off. Kofi had never been so nervous in his life. During the last few weeks he had slowly been making idol chat and phone conversations with Becca. He really never knew what to expect but he had suddenly found himself liking her. Then on the last day of first semester, when he had showed up to pick up Alex, she had surprised him by asking him out. He didn't know what to say but muttered "yes" and she left.

Alex had told him that he had to be very careful with her, so he wouldn't blow his identity or the teams. So now he was getting ready for his first date. He didn't know what made him more nervous, going out with an Earth girl or she finding out he wasn't what she believed him to be. Thanks to his highly advanced alien technology his image induser was good enough to make her think she was feeling what she was seeing if she touched his face. He hoped anyway.

He had his outfit on and his image induced hair styled. He put on some of the cologne Alex loaned him and he went out to the living room. Since he didn't own a car or know how do drive, he convinced her to drive here and they would take a nice winter brisk walk down the street to the café and then maybe a movie from there. The doorbell rang and he ran and answered it.

"Hi, Kofi, you look nice," Becca Littlehale said smiling.

"Hi Becca. You look absolutely pretty," Kofi said staring at the beautiful girl with long blond hair.

"Thank you, I was worried. I had my hair colored and styled today. I'm a natural red head, but I prefer the blond look don't you?" She flirted.

"Oh, don't worry, you look great," Kofi said continuing to stare.

"So, um, may I come in?" Becca asked.

"Oh yes! Sorry, I'm what you call very nervous and not thinking," Kofi said motioning her inside.

"Kind of a nice place you have here," Becca said.

"Thank you." Kofi said as he gave her a quick tour of the place (excluding basement and headquarters and Alex's and His bedrooms.)

"Well, shall we go?" Kofi asked as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"Sure, I think we're going to have fun," Becca said as Kofi escorted her out of the place and down the street towards the café.

----

"Who're you staring at?" Steve asked Jack.

"Oh, my brother's roommate Kofi. Looks like he's on some kind of date. I don't know who the girl is but she is really hot. From what I know she goes to the same school as Alex," Jack said munching on his sandwich and sipping his coffee.

"That's cool," Steve replied.

"So Steve? How are things?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing fine. I haven't had any side effects from the drug that Trash gave me. I still don't know how to summon or properly control the powers they gave me but I don't have any cravings for the drug. It's just that I feel kind of like a freak now though, well more than I was," Steve laughed.

"Oh you're not a freak. I was glad those superheroes showed up when they did to save us," Jack said.

"I know, but to tell you the truth, I consider you the real hero. I can't believe you actually came to try and save me from my stupid mistake in the first place," Steve said.

"Hey, it was my fault for getting grounded and standing you up in the first place. Enough about all that though. What're you going to do now? What about your foster parents?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think they have had all they can take from me. I didn't tell them about the powers thing and the drugs. They kind of want me out of the house by the first of the year. I've decided that I'm not going to finish high school here. My grades aren't well enough to come close to passing my classes anyway," Steve said.

"What! You can't do that. You need to graduate. We've been through a lot and I always saw us going across that stage together," Jack said.

"I know but, you see I was planning on going to another school. I was talking to that Reed Richards and he gave me the number to call to the Xavier Institute. There I can finish school and also help learn to develop and control my powers," Steve said.

"Hey that's great. I've heard that is a great school. I know I'll sure miss you though," Jack said.

"Hey, I'm sure you can come visit me anytime," Steve said.

"Sure!" Jack said worrying about that fact that there were enough people at the Xavier Institute that knew his identity. Maybe it would be time to trust Steve with his secret? He would have to talk to his siblings first before he made that kind of decision.

"Well, Jack, I got to go, its already getting dark and I think I've made up my mind and will make that call tonight," Steve said standing up.

"Sure. Take care of yourself man. You know I'm always here for you," Jack said shaking his friend's hand and waved him good bye.

Jack grabbed his jacket and went the opposite direction than Steve. He thought he would pop by the headquarters before heading home. He wanted to go a few rounds in the VR Trainer. As he got in his car he failed to notice Steve heading down an ally for a shortcut home. As his music blared, Jack also failed to hear the beating of wings and laughter and something flew after Steve in the alley.

----

"What was that?" Julie suddenly asked.

"What was what?" Margaret asked her daughter.

"Mom, I could have sworn I heard a man's scream come from that alley," Julie said.

"Are you sure honey? It was probably someone fighting," Margaret said shifting her shopping bags in her hands.

"Mom, I have to go check. If someone is in danger I couldn't live with myself," Julie pleaded.

"Okay, but hurry. I don't want to be left standing her alone for long with all these Christmas gifts we went out buying today," Margaret said as she saw her daughter dip into the alley and disappear.

As soon as Julie was in the alley she commanded her costume on and in a swirl of rainbows she was suited up. Julie bolted to flight by her powers, a rainbow of light trailing her. As she got to the end of the alley she saw no sign of anything not even blood. Movement caught her eye and she looked up but at this distance it just looked like a bat flying into the night sky carrying what was probably a rat for dinner. It must have been her imagination, so she shook her head and rejoined her mom in normal attire.

"What did you find honey?" Margaret asked relieved to see her daughter safe.

"There was nothing. It must have been my imagination. So where to next mom?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. We've been shopping all day, but I think I have all my gifts almost bought. Is there anything else you need to get yet?" Margaret asked.

"Well, are we in a hurry to get home?" Julie asked.

"No I guess not. Jack is with his friend Steve and your dad is home with Katie. What did you have in mind?" Margaret asked.

"Well, I would like to head uptown and buy one more gift. I would like to get something for my dorm-mate Samantha," Julie said.

"Oh that's nice. Will she be here in the states? She is so quiet and I couldn't get a word out of her at Thanksgiving."

"Well, she don't talk about her family at all. I guess she has it arranged to spend the winter break at the dorms. I thought maybe we could invite her over for Christmas so she can be around a family for the holidays," Julie said.

"That is a nice thought. Let's call a cab and run uptown and buy your gift and then you and me can head over to your dorm and invite her and then all three of us could go to supper?" Margaret suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Julie said as she followed her mom over to a hailed cab.

Julie felt very good as they took their cab ride. The only thing that would make it a Christmas to make all Christmas'' is if Alex would cheer up and get a new man or something. Julie chuckled to herself and looked out the cab window.

"Look, mom, even when school is out there are people in side the schools," Julie said looking at the school building they were passing.

"Yeah, your father is the same way. He still has to go in at times. I wonder who could be in the junior high at this time of night though? Cleaning staff?" Margaret asked as Julie shrugged and laid her head on her mom's shoulder as the to shadows in the school window disappeared from cab sight.

----

"Katie! Your powers are making our shadows reflect outside the window. We don't want anyone to know we're here breaking into the school."

"Psi-Lad! When we're in our costumes we always use code names. We don't want anyone knowing who we are, especially principal Flow," Energizer said looking at Psi-Lad and his tag along sister Fantastica as she powered off.

"Sorry, Energizer. I still wonder if we're doing the right thing," Psi-Lad said.

"I don't know. But tonight was the perfect night for us to all slip away without detection. My dad is asleep thinking I went over to Marci's house for supper and your parents are gone on a mission. Your nanny is too gullible. I still don't know why you brought the squirt with you," Energizer said.

"Hey! I'm not a squirt. I turn nine this month, so I'm almost all growed up," Fantastica said.

"Yeah, that and she threatened to tell if I didn't take her along," Psi-Lad replied.

Energizer shook her head. Was she ever that annoying when she was that little following her brothers and sister around? She quickly lead them down the hallway to where the blocked off door to the basement was at. They all stopped when they reached the door. The door was now welded completely shut. There was no door handle and no way to open it. It was a door welded into the wall now.

"How are we going to get inside now?" Energizer said.

"Well, let me go check it out first," Psi-Lad offered.

Psi-Lad sat on the ground and then closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds he entered REM and didn't move a muscle. Energizer looked away from the sleeping Psi-Lad and looked over at Psi-Lad's dream form standing next to her. He gave her a shrug and a wave and he shimmered through the door. Fantastica stood guard over her brother's body while Energizer kept look out. Suddenly Psi-Lad's sleeping body jerked awake.

"Oh!" Psi-Lad screamed.

"What is it?" Energizer asked.

"I went through the door and it was complete darkness. I couldn't tell what was in there and then out of no where I heard a bunch of snarls and something jumped at me. I was so shocked I jerked myself back awake," Psi-Lad explained.

"I think we should get out of here," Fantastica stuttered.

"I agree," Energizer said.

"No, there is something down there. We need to find out what it is. Someone is keeping some kind of monster or monsters down there," Psi-Lad pleaded.

"Who's in my school!" Came a booming voice.

The kids looked at each other and began to run towards the classroom that they had used to sneak into the school by. They all came to a sudden stop when down the hall they saw a shadow on the wall projected by something coming around the corner. The shape was of a man and they assumed it to be Principal Flow. Suddenly the shadow began to shift and the form no longer looked human but monstrous. Something was coming around the corner fast and making lots of snarling and growling noises. The kids turned to run the opposite direction when they saw the welded door missing and two wolf-like creatures blocking their path.

----

"Okay, Friday, this is his apartment building. Stay hidden up her on the roof and monitor for any unusual activity and alert me if need be. I am going to sneak into his apartment since no lights are on and he didn't answer his phone I am sneaking in through his window," G-Force said.

"I will and be careful, Alex," Friday replied.

G-Force nodded and walked over to the ledge. He looked around and saw that the coast was clear. He called forth his powers and decreased his gravity. He floated and lowered himself down the side of the building until he reached Jesse's balcony. He withdrew his powers and walked up to the patio door. He then touched his finger to the handle and called forth his powers causing the latch to shift in gravity and unlatch. G-Force then slid open the door and walked into the apartment.

G-Force could barely make out the room in the darkness so he switched on the light nearest him. G-Force gasped at the lighted apartment. The entire apartment was in a wreck, as if their had been a struggle. The bedroom was the same and the window had been smashed in. He was almost ready to hyperventilate. Something had happened here, and there was no sign of Jesse. G-Force called Friday and he flew down near the balcony.

Friday then sent in a scan probing light and uncovered signs of Jesse's blood. It was conduced that something had broken in here and had taken Jesse away, via window. They also noticed that the few things that Jesse had of Alex were torn to shreds and a crumbled paper with Alex's cell number and where he was located. Friday found traces of demon DNA upon the paper. They concluded that what ever had Jesse, made him call Alex and then headed to New York.

With no other clues in the apartment, G-Force got back into Friday while an anonymous tip was sent to the police. They were not a hundred percent sure that New York was the destination, but it was all Alex had beside the crumpled paper. When they got back to New York he would report to his siblings and see what they would do next. Until then, Alex hung his head and cried.

----

"So, Mr. Boogey-Man, what's the point of keeping these two around? Let alone keeping this one alive since he's one of the ones that destroyed my operations," Garbage Man asked as Boogey-Man tossed Steve Sands into a cell next to Jesse and chained him up.

"Oh don't you worry, it is all part of my master plan. You see, in the past I have jumped too fast and always been defeated. Now with these great powers I have, I have formed a plan to destroy them once and for all," Boogey-Man said.

"What I need to do is break them individually as well as a family and team. From each of them I plan on taking something away they are close to. From Alex I took his boyfriend. Discovering this is what kept Jesse alive and gave me the idea for this plan. Right now Alex feels dumped and sad.

"Now, I took Jack's best friend. By persuading Steve's foster parents and threatening to kill them if they ever report me, they kicked him out of the house forcing him to leave home and leave Jack. My next step will be to take something from the two girls. Which will leave all four of them with a deep sadness from within," Boogey-Man reported.

"Well, what about the Horse and the other two members?" Garbage Man asked.

"The two are members of the Fantastic Four. I don't dare mess with them. I have no beef with them and don't need the Fantastic Four breathing down my neck. As for the horse, he is from another world and just arrived here and so I don't need to mess with that right now. After all this is done, I'll move into the next phase of my plan," The Boogey-Man concluded.

"Well I hope it's soon. I want payback on those brats. I'll toss this picture of the horse and his date and tell the Trash Elite to forget the two," Garbage Man said as he tossed the picture to the side passing Boogey-Man's eyes.

"What?" Boogey-Man exclaimed as he snatched up the picture. "Can it be? Add some years to her and I'll be damned! Garbage Man, have your men bring this girl to me," Boogey-Man yelled.

"Oh so now you need her?" Garbage Man laughed.

"No, not for my plan. I want her to settle an old score I have with her. I would get her myself but I can't compromise my identity yet. Bring her to me! Now!" Boogey-Man screamed as he took flight from the room tossing the picture back at the Garbage Man.

----

Julie and her mom had finished all their shopping and had the cab pull up to the dorms. They were going to head up and leave all the packages there and then take Samantha to dinner with them down the street at the pizza parlor. Due to winter break, even though it was her room, she had to be buzzed in by Samantha. Julie picked up the phone at the front desk.

"Hello?" Came Samantha's voice.

"Hey, Sam, its Julie. My mom and me are hear and would like to take you to supper," Julie invited.

"If it's okay I would like to pass," Sam said quickly.

"Are you okay, Sam? You sound kind of funny. Like your trying to talk with water in your mouth," Julie questioned with concern.

"I'm fine, I swear. I'm just feeling under the weather and would just like to sleep," Sam replied.

"Okay, well if its okay I would like to have you join us for Christmas supper," Julie invited again.

"Yes, I will be there for Christmas. Thank you very much for your families kindness towards me," Sam said as they said their good-byes and hung up.

Julie was puzzled by Sam's tone, which added to her concern for her dorm-mate. Julie told her mom and the two Powers women walked down to the pizza parlor for food and then would head home. It had been a long day and they were tired.

----

The three youngest members of Power Pack stood in shock not knowing which way to go. Two creatures blocked their exit and something very huge and scary was coming around the corner very fast. Energizer opened the classroom behind her and forced the other two in with her. She then shut the door and used her powers to burn around the edges of the door to weld it shut.

"Okay, that will keep the door closed for now. Help me pile all the desks in front also. It won't hold for long but long enough for use to get out of her," Energizer said as they moved very fast.

Soon the door was shaking by something on the other side of the door, but for now the desks and the welded effect was holding them safe. They quickly looked around and saw that the only other way out of this room was the windows leading outside.

"Who's in there? You open this door right now or so help me I will rip the door completely apart and then tear you to shreds myself!" Snarled a very deep and loud voice.

Psi-Lad turned facing the door and sent out a psi-blast. There was a small grunt and then the door began to splint apart by claws.

"You think a mind trick will hurt me? I will show you hurt. What costumes are you wearing that I can't pick up a sent on you?" The voice snarled with great anger.

The three kids ran to the window. They knew they were not strong enough to take on whatever creature was behind the door plus its following of wolf-like creatures they had seen. Energizer glanced out the window and sighed.

"We're to high up. There is no way we can get safely down from here," Energizer sighed.

"I have an idea and you two will have to trust me. Energizer you grab and hold onto Psi-Lad from behind and hold him close. Brother, you then pick me up and hold me very tight and close facing me away from you. We then all leap as one out the window. If my powers work like mommy says they do, my force field will kick on right before we hit the ground," Fantastica said.

"No way am I getting that close to him. Plus what if your force field don't work?" Energizer said being grossed out by the thought of holding Psi-Lad.

"Well either way we die. Me personally would like to take my chance on my sister than what ever is behind that door," Psi-Lad said.

They made their choice as the door and desks shattered inward. All three children, holding onto each other closely went flying out the window and towards the ground. Just as Fantastica was about to hit the ground her force field kicked on protecting all three of them from the fall. The three children then got up and took off running for their lives ignoring the creature staring after them from the classroom above.

----

Becca walked Kofi back to his door. The date was good but awkward. Kofi kept dodging questions about his past and tried to focus on Becca. Becca for most purposes did all the talking but there was still a small amount of chemistry. They had then went to the movies to see Christmas Carol, which Kofi didn't understand and kept asking questions all through the picture. They had made it through the date and were now standing on Kofi's doorstep.

"Thank you so much for the date Becca. I am sorry if I was not the worlds greatest date but I was nervous, maybe too nervous," Kofi stuttered.

"It's okay. I had a good time. Maybe we can do it again sometime and be more ourselves?" Becca said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow, you kiss like a stallion," Becca teased as she waved bye and left the open mouthed Kofi staring after her.

Kofi then blushed and stepped back inside the door causing Becca to laugh and smile as she heard him scream out happily from within.

**_A few Days Later…Christmas Morning_**

All four power children and Kofi sat around the Christmas tree. Margaret and James handed out gifts for all of them to open. Everyone smiled and gave off happy vibes on this wonderful morning. Alex had not told his family about Jesse yet and decided to hide it till after the holidays. Jack hid his sadness from finding out Steve had left without saying good-bye. Katie had also chosen not to reveal the school adventure with her siblings yet. Her and Franklin wanted to wait just a little bit longer, for this was kind of their adventure.

Everyone loved their gifts and took the time to enjoy family and life and the spirit of Christmas. After a few hours Margaret told everyone to hurry and get dressed so they could get to church and then after church everyone had to help set up and get ready for Christmas Supper and their guests, Samantha and the Fantastic Four. They all smiled as they got ready and the snow began to fall. It was going to be a beautiful Christmas Day.

**Next: Issue #9 – Weathering the Elements**


	10. Weathering the Elements

**Power Pack**

_**Issue #9 – Weathering the Elements**_

"How are you doing Alex?" Julie asked as she came up behind her older brother.

"I'm okay. I just wish I could figure out what happened to Jesse. Friday has helped me search and we can't find a thing," Alex sighed.

"You can't beat yourself up over this. He has been reported as missing and the police back in California are doing what they can," Julie added.

"I know. Jesse's parents are sparing no expense in a search, but I wish I could be involved. Too bad Jesse's still in the closet. All I can do is search for him myself," Alex said as tears filled his eyes.

"It'll be okay. I know it's hard for us to help you since we never knew him, but you know we're here for you. We'll all do what we can, but until something turns up you have to keep living," Julie said as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks Julie I needed that. So what are your plans for the weekend?" Alex asked.

"Not really sure. After I leave here I'm going to swing back to my dorm and see if I can talk Samantha into doing something. Even though she still keeps a lot to herself we've started to become good friends. There's something about her that I just can't put my finger on," Julie said.

"Well, you got to give her some slack. She is from another country and all alone with no family here," Alex replied.

"I know, but she never even speaks of her family let alone her parents. Anyway, where is the rest of the pack?" Julie asked as Alex brought up the monitor screen.

"Kat & Franklin are still in school. They both had some after school activities. Jack is at mom and dad's moping that he has nothing to do since Steve went to Xaviers. Kofi, he finally heard from Becca and they're going on a second date. He's at the theater waiting to meet her," Alex reported.

"I see, and what are your plans?" Julie asked.

"I think I'll be spending the weekend looking for clues to Jesse's whereabouts," Alex sighed.

"Alex you need a break. It's not good for you to spend all your time out searching. You need to take a breather," Julie insisted.

"We'll see, let's drop it for now," Alex said.

"Okay, but I better get going. Are you going to be okay?" Julie asked.

"Yes I'll. Go on, I'll be fine," Alex reassured.

Julie gave her brother one last hug and then headed off back to her dorm room. She felt bad for him but she also thought he needed to step back before he burned himself out. She was holding out hope, but deep down she knew that Jesse may be gone for good and there was nothing they or Alex could do about it. Julie sighed, switched to her costume and flew off toward her dorm. Besides Alex, there was someone else she was concerned about.

----

Kofi sat in front of the theater. He had been very excited. He was worried that he had blown things with Becca until she finally called asking him out again. He stood there looking at his arm clock. She should be arriving anytime now. He paced back and forth when he suddenly heard something. He listened again and it definitely sounded like a woman screaming. Sirens were now sounding off. Kofi asked a person running to his right what was going on.

"There is a huge building fire a few blocks from here and there are people trapped on the top floor and the fire department may not get to them all in time," the man said.

Kofi's heart sank. He couldn't leave to save those people without risking standing up Becca. Then again he couldn't stand her on a date while people's lives were in danger. He knew what he had to do. Kofi stepped behind the building and shouted, "Costume on!" Black sliding disks went up and down his body reverting him into his costume and shutting off his human image induser. He looked at his watch, typed in a few commands and he had the area view of the fire. He then called forth his powers and "slid" away from sight.

Kofi appeared in front of the burning building. According to the Fire Chief there were seven people still trapped on the sixth floor. Kofi saw the one lady by her window. He looked up at her and slid next to her and then slid them both back to the ground safely. Just as he had gotten the third person to safety he saw a red and blue figure appear.

"Hey there! Mind if I lend a hand?" the costumed hero asked as he created a net of web on the ground having a bunch of people jump to safety.

"No, I appreciate the help. Name's Slyder," Kofi said as he SLID another person to safety.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man at your service," Spider-Man said as he helped the people to safety.

After a few minutes Kofi and Spider-Man had gotten every one to safety and helped the firemen get the fire under control and put out. Spider-Man had questioned the Fire Chief, but they had no idea how the fire started. The building just erupted in flames. Soon Spider-Man and Kofi had made their way from the scene and to the roof of a near by building.

"Thanks for the help, Spider-Man," Kofi praised.

"No problem, Slyder. I've never seen you around these parts before," Spider-Man said.

"Oh, I'm from another planet. I came here and joined the super hero team known as Power Pack," Kofi explained.

"Oh, Power Pack. I know of them. I haven't seen them in ages but they're a good group of kids. Didn't realize they were still out there," Spider-Man replied.

"Well they have all just gotten back together with a few additions to the team. I would love to stay and chat but I had a date waiting for me when the call for help arrived," Kofi explained.

"Hey I know how that is. Take care and tell the Pack hi for me," Spider-Man said as he shot a web and swung out of sight.

Kofi turned toward the direction of the theater and SLID back there. When he arrived he switched back to his human look and ran out front. Becca was nowhere in sight. He looked everywhere for her, even inside the building but no luck. She was gone. He had blown it. He ran to the nearest phone and dialed her number and got no answer. He had really blown it. He would have to come up with a good excuse and hopped she forgave him and gave him another chance. Kofi sighed and then called forth his powers to take him home.

----

Julie made it to campus in no time. As she flew past the pool building she heard a noise. She knew this time of day no one should be in the swimming area. Julie decided that it probably wouldn't hurt to take a gander. As she stepped into the swimming area she saw Samantha backed in a corner by two African American men and another African American girl. Julie ran into the area.

"What is going on here? Back away from the girl!" Julie comanded as to save Samantha and not blow her identity.

"This is of no concern of yours. Leave us be or die," the girl said.

"That's where you're wrong," Julie said as she used her powers to streak past them, grab Samantha and jet out of the building.

When they were off in a deserted area she put Samantha down. She took her hand to comfort her crying dorm mate.

"I can't believe they found me," Samantha cried.

"Who are they?" Julie asked.

"I have to go. They'll follow and they're dangerous," Samantha said as she began to look for a hiding place.

"Don't worry, I can protect you," Julie said.

"I doubt that girl," a man's voice said.

She looked over and saw the three figures approaching them. Julie couldn't believe how fast they caught up to them. Julie then gasped as the figure began to change. The girl became living fire; one of the guys turned into dirt and rock while the other became air-like. The air-like guy pointed his barely visible finger at her and a gust of wind hit her blasting her backwards. Julie quickly got to her feet while pushing her watch to sound the Pack Alert. She was going to need help.

----

Alex sat staring at the monitor when the alert went off.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"The signal is coming from Julie. I have located her and sent the distress and location to the other members," the small hovering robot of Friday said as it linked into the computer.

"Okay I'm out of here. Friday you stay here and monitor and keep searching for clues on Jesse," Alex said as he ran to the head quarter's quick exit.

He shouted, "Costume on!" and was suddenly surrounded by gravitational waves. When it cleared he was in his white and gray costume. He called forth his powers and flew towards his sister.

----

Jack was laying on his bed wishing he had something to do. He hated not having his best friend around. Suddenly his watch alarm went off. He looked at it and saw Julie was in trouble. He took note of the location and ran to his bedroom window. He shouted, "Costume on!" and was surrounded by a swirl of smoke. When it cleared he was in his bluish costume. He called forth his powers and became a mass of smoke. He floated out the window and headed for his sister's location.

----

Kat and Franklin sat in the library at school. They were trying to come up with their next plan of attack. They knew that something very dangerous was in that school basement. Weather it was connected to the principal or not they had to find out what it was. The question was, could they handle it? Or should they bring in the others? Before they could talk anymore their watches began to beep.

"Great! How are we suppose to get clear over to campus?" Kat sighed.

"We can take the shuttle bus," Franklin said gathering up his books.

"Right, like I would be seen on a bus," Kat proclaimed.

"We have no choice, Julie needs us," Franklin said as he ran out of the library and headed for the front doors and towards the bus.

Kat followed right behind Franklin. Just before she got on the bus she looked around and made sure no one recognized her and then she got on. Soon they got off the bus right on campus. They stepped behind a building and both shouted, 'Costumes on!" Kat began to glow a bright yellow as Franklin was surrounded by sonic energy. Now standing was the yellow and orange costumed Energizer and purple costumed Psi-Lad. They both ran as fast as they could towards Julie's location.

----

Kofi was depressed as he appeared into his home. Just as he was about to do anything he heard the alarm go off and he quickly shouted, "Costume on!" and with a surrounding of black slide disks be became the tan costumed hero Slyder. He checked his watch for the location and SLID away.

----

Valeria was feeling very happy. Her nanny had brought her to the park on campus to play. As she swung on the swings she glanced over to see Franklin and Kat running back into a deserted area. She hated that she wasn't allowed a watch to alert her of problems. She saw that her nanny was busy talking to a man and told her she was going potty and ran into the public park bathroom. She yelled, "Costume on!" and was embedded with cosmic beams. Soon she was in her greenish costume of Fantastica. She slipped out of the bathroom and ran after her brother without detection.

----

"Finish her off so we can get back to Sam," the fiery woman said.

"Not if we can help it," shouted voices from behind.

Julie looked to see all of Power Pack arriving, even little Fantastica following after her brother. Seven against three, they didn't have a chance. Julie smiled with confidence.

"You stay right here, we'll take care of them," Julie said as Samantha stared in shock.

G-Force ran at the guy made of earth. He called forth gravity into his fist and punched him. As his fist hit the earth body, it crumbled and then sealed back up around his fist.

"Now what are you going to do?" Laughed the earth guy.

"This!" G-Force shouted as he decreased his gravity and sent himself with the guy straight up into the air.

G-Force noticed the farther up they went the more human like the guy became. He concluded that this guy got his powers from the earth and since there was only small amounts of earth in the air he wouldn't be as strong. Knowing this G-Force used his powers to reverse gravity and rip his hand free. Alex then gave the guy an upward gravity burst and sent him flying upwards even more. G-Force then increased his gravity to bring him quickly back to the ground.

MassMaster surrounded the fiery lady with his smoke. He would try to snuff her out. The airy guy came over by them and waved his intangible arms. Suddenly the air around MassMaster contracted and then slammed tight forcing his form to slam together fast and hard making him go solid.

"Fool, I control the air and I changed the element to force your mass back together," the airy guy laughed as he did it again causing MassMaster to black out.

"Really mister. Well you still have a mind though," Psi-Lad said as he sent a psi-blast at him forcing him to drop in pain and retake his human form.

Energizer then quickly sent of an energy blast hitting him and knocking him out.

"You'll pay for that you little witch!" The fiery girl said as she began to heat up the air all around them.

"She's going to make this whole area combust into flame and try and burn us all alive!" Julie screamed.

Julie shouted out orders quickly. Kofi touched Samantha and MassMaster and SLID out of site while Lightspeed sent a trail of rainbow light as she grabbed Psi-Lad and blasted straight up into the air to safety just as the whole area became a field of fire. Fantastica had nothing to worry about. Her force field came on protecting her from the flames. Energizer called for her powers with fierce force. Her body continuously disintegrated the fire around her keeping her safe from its touch. Her only fear was how long could she hold this up and how long Fantastica could last before getting a heat stroke.

G-Force came to the ground in time to see the fire attack. He had no idea how to fight a being of living fire. Suddenly the fiery girl was encased in foamy-like webbing. This distracted her and the fire field vanished leaving Fantastica safe and Energizer glowing very brightly on a charred field. Energizer seeing that under the webbing the figure was solid again sent off all her energy in one hugs blast knocking fire girl out cold. She then dropped exhausted to one knee. G-Force looked to see Spider-Man drop to the ground.

"Perfect timing!" G-Force exclaimed.

"Anytime old buddy. I heard you guys were back in action. I haven't seen you since your New Warrior days. What's going on here?" Spider-Man said.

"These three elemental beings attacked my sister and we were assisting in taking them out. As to why, we don't know," G-Force said.

"Three? I only see two where is the other one?" Spider-Man asked.

Suddenly the ground beneath them exploded sending them flying into the air and landing on their backs. G-Force and Spider-Man looked to see a figure forming out of the ground.

"I take it that's the third?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah but he's made of the earth. How do we fight him?" G-Force asked.

"I have an idea. Since he gains his powers from the earth, I want you to touch the ground and force gravity to tighten. That way he can't move or separate. I'm then going to knock him to kingdom come," Spider-Man said as he leapt into the air.

G-Force placed his hands on the earth and called forth his powers. The earth guy found himself unable to move gravity had a hold of him. The earth-man turned human and was able to move again.

"Ha, I can move now," the earth guy said as he moved freely in human form.

Just as the earth guy was about to move Spider-Man leapt in front of him knocking him out with one punch. Just them all the rest of the members of Power Pack and Samantha returned. They saw the three figures laying knocked out on the ground.

"Thanks Spider-Man," G-Force said walking up to him.

"No problem. Now we need to get these three locked up and find out what they were after," Spider-Man said.

"You can't protect her for long. She belongs to us; she is one of us. We'll be back Samantha, you can run but you can't hide from your destiny," came a voice out of thin air as the three figures began to glow and then disappeared from sight.

"What was that about?" MassMaster asked.

"I don't know but looks like they're gone," Psi-Lad said.

"What can you tell us Samantha? What were they talking about?" Lightspeed asked turning towards Samantha.

They all blinked in surprise when they turned to face Samantha. She had taken off and was no where in sight. All they saw was a giant water puddle in a field of dry burned earth. Lightspeed made note that she really had to find out what was going on with her dorm mate. She was definitely hiding something and she was somehow connected to these three creatures.

Power Pack said their good-byes to Spider-Man and they all went their separate ways. Spider-Man swung off into the sunset while Lightspeed raced off towards her dorm. G-Force headed home as Slyder SLID MassMaster and Energizer back to their parents house. Psi-Lad declined a ride and he switched his costume off, as did his sister. He had to come up with a reason why he was here and had taken his sister way from a sure to be panic-stricken nanny. He knew a grounding was coming on.

**_Interlude 1_**

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I blind folded?" screamed Becca from her cell.

"Oh my dear sweet girl. I can't believe how easy my men had kidnapped you from the theater," Boogy-man laughed as he entered the cell.

"Let me go!" Becca screamed as she suddenly thought of Kofi waiting for her thinking she stood him up.

"Don't think about using your powers, as you can see light does not exist here," Boogy-Man said ripping off her blind fold.

Becca looked around but was in complete darkness. She saw the hideous from in front of her and scrambled backwards.

"Who are you? What do you want form me?" Becca shouted.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me Rebecca Littlehale. I would have skinned you alive you mutant freak if it hadn't been for Power Pack saving you all those years ago when you were little," Boogy-Man said.

"NO! I forgot about that. How did you know?" Becca whimpered.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the Boogy-Man, otherwise known as Douglas Carmedy," the Boogy-Man laughed as Becca realized who her capture was and began to scream at the to of her lungs.

_**Interlude 2**_

Julie had switched to normal and ran into her dorm room. There she found Samantha, her clothes and hair all soaked wet and trembling as she packed her bags. She looked up in panic as Julie came close to her.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Julie asked.

"I have to go. I can't explain but I have to leave," Samantha stuttered.

"I think we should talk first," Julie said as she took Sam, crying, into her arms.

**_Epilogue_**

Franklin was lying in bed. He was totally exhausted. He closed his eyes and then opened them quickly when he heard a loud noise. He jumped out of bed and looked out his window. He gasped with fright at what he was seeing. The sky was red with fire as balls of flame shot down from the heavens. He stepped out his window onto the balcony to get a better look.

The heat was astounding. A shiver ran down his spine as he got the feeling someone was watching him. He looked up to see a giant fiery head looking down at him.

"The Storm is coming," the face laughed as its mouth opened wide and a gust of flame headed towards Franklin. Franklin screamed as he was consumed by fire.

"NO!" Franklin screamed opening his eyes and seeing his mom and dad at his bedside.

"Franklin, honey, are you okay?" His mom said holding him.

"Nightmare, son?" Reed asked.

"I don't know. I'm afraid to say this but this is the first time I have never been able to remember a dream," Franklin said.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Sue said with a whisper as she rocked her son.

**Next: Issue #10 – Revenge of the Boogy-Man – Part One**


	11. Revenge of the BoogyMan Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #10 – Revenge of the Boogy-Man – Part One**

_**Julie's Dorm Room**_

Julie couldn't believe that the school year was over already. It had been a very interesting year. First her brother comes out, she gets over her depression, Jack cleans up his act, Kat becomes semi normal again and then Power Pack reforms all while battling the Snarks Trash and a group of elementals after her dorm mate Samantha. What more could happen? How about the shocking developments with her roommate?

Her roommate, Samantha Jackson had kept to herself and seemed out of place. Julie had begun reaching out to Samantha to make her feel welcomed and that she wasn't alone. It seemed like she was helping Samantha and even helping herself by building a friendship, but there seemed to be something about Samantha. Something she was hiding or hiding from. She thought it all mysterious until the elementals attacked.

Three being that became earth, fire and air had come after Sam. Power Pack had managed to drive them off but the biggest victory came with Samantha. She was on the verge of running when Julie reached out one last time and Samantha broke down in her arms and they truly bonded as best friends. She had finally gotten Sam to open up to her.

She did everything she could to get Sam to tell her what was wrong but she couldn't quite do it so Julie made the first step. She told Sam that everyone has secrets or things that make them different. By trusting in others does it make you feel better and realize you are not always alone. As Sam stared, Julie said two famous words, "costume on." In a blaze of rainbow colors Julie had become Lightspeed. Samantha was speechless while Julie told her all about her brothers and Power Pack.

Sam's eyes went wide. Julie thought for a brief moment she might have made a mistake till Samantha vanished and was replaced by a pool of water. Julie stood in awe as the pool of water slowly raised up taking the form of a female body and then solidifying into Samantha. That's when Julie knew that everything that had been happening with Sam all year made sense. Julie walked up and hugged her as Sam told her story.

Her mother had died giving birth to her and her three siblings; Shanta, Marqe and Tyce. On their fifth birthday their father had been killed in a car accident and they were sent to an orphanage since they had no other family. When they were eight a middle aged man and his wife adopted all four of them to be raised in a new happy family. Only thing was, they weren't a married couple and they weren't looking for a happy family of kids.

The man was a mad geneticist and the lady was his assistant. They adopt kids and conduct experiments on them to try and create super villains. They conducted tons of experiments on them and succeeded. Each of them had been granted powers. Each one of their bodies able to morph into an element, Shanta became fire, Marqe became air, Tyce became earth while she became water. As we got older we were trained and forced to do evil. She didn't want that life so she ran away and has been hunted ever since.

They both hugged and cried for what seemed like hours. From that moment n they became best friends and swore never to reveal each others secrets. Julie even promised not to tell her siblings until the day Samantha said it was okay or her siblings attacked and left her no choice. Samantha even agreed to stay at her parent's house with her for the summer till classes started again in the fall. Things were going to be much better for them both.

"Sam, I'm going to take my last load down to the car. I'll be back up to help you with your things," Julie said running out the door.

Samantha smiled. Finally things were looking up and she didn't need to worry about running from anything. Her smile faded when she heard a strange sound. She turned to see three figures standing in her room. She tried to become water but found her powers were not working. Just before she blacked out she thought she saw a fourth figure walk out of the shadows and smile a very scary smile.

Julie was almost back to her dorm room when she heard a muffled scream. She burst into the door in time to see Samantha being pulled into a portal by three figures. A fourth figure was almost through when Julie threw a letter opener. All five of them vanished from sight as the letter opener hit the wall. Even thought they had gotten away with her best friend, the letter opener did get away with a piece of torn flesh. Julie grabbed it and signaled the Pack.

_**Power Household**_

"Kat, get out here and help me. Everyone will be here soon and I want Jack's graduation party to be nice," Margaret Power shouted down the hallway.

"It's just Jack. What's the big deal?" Kat shouted back.

"Katherine, you know how proud of Jack we are. He almost didn't graduate," Margaret said.

"Why isn't Julie or Alex here helping?" Kat asked.

"You're brother will be here later and Julie had to run back and finish helping Samantha pack their things and get out of the dorm. Now get out here," Margaret shouted.

"Okay, mom," Kat said as she rolled her eyes and looked back down at the dream form for Franklin Richards.

"Kat, we have to go back and check out the school basement. There is something down there," Franklin said.

"I agree, but with school out it'll be a lot harder to get down there," Kat said.

"Yeah, but now could be the time that what ever is down there makes its move," Franklin said.

"Frank, I have to go before my mom has a cow. We'll talk more later," Kat said as Franklin frowned and vanished.

Kat got up off her bed when a news bulletin broke through on her television set. Kat couldn't believe it, her best friends Marci and Tracy were being interviewed by a news reporter. Kat turned up the volume.

"There you have it. According to these eye witnesses a winged creature kidnapped young Brent Taylor here in the mall parking lot, more news tonight at ten. This is Marlene Shaffer with channel five news reporting."

"I can't believe this," Kat said as her Pack Alert just went off.

"Kat!" Margaret shouted again.

"Mom, no time to explain. Some creature attacked the mall and kidnapped Brent and the Pack Alert is going off. I need to get to Alex's fast," Kat said running out into the living room.

"Don't worry mom. We'll be back in time for the party," Jack said coming into the house. He had received the alert just as he was pulling into the driveway.

"Be careful and don't be late," Margaret said swearing to herself.

Kat ran after her brother and jumped into his car. Jack peeled out of the driveway and headed for the Pack Pad.

_**Pack Pad**_

Alex and Kofi were waiting for the results of their tests when the Pack Alert went off. Alex glanced at the screen to see that Julie had set it off requesting everyone meet at the Pack Pad. Alex wondered what could set off the alarm but it couldn't be that bad if she was coming here, could it? They would just wait and see when she got here. Alex got up as both the phone rang and the buzzer sounded indicating that his siblings were here.

"Alex, I'll get the phone and take a message. You see to your sisters and brother," Friday's voice came over the computers systems.

"Thanks," Alex said as he and Kofi headed into the conference room.

Julie was already in costume and sitting at the table when Alex and Kofi walked in. A few minutes later Jack and Kat came walking in. Julie and Kat both began to talk at once in hysterics when the dream from of Franklin Richards appeared in his seat. Alex calmed everyone down, "One at a time."

"Okay, Julie what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I was walking back to my dorm room when I heard a scream. I ran inside and a bunch of figures were vanishing into a portal with Samantha. I very creepy creature was almost gone when I threw my letter opener at it and got a chunk of it," Julie said holding up a baggie with the opener and piece of flesh.

"Kofi, have Friday analyze this with the other samples," Alex said as Kofi slid away.

"What samples?" Jack asked.

"When I went to find out what happened to my boyfriend, Jesse, I found his apartment a mess and a few traces of blood. I believe he was kidnapped," Alex said as Kofi slid back into the room.

"Then I had a date with this girl names Becca but she stood me up and refused to return any of my calls. I thought nothing of it till Alex said that she never returned back to class. So I went back and searched the area we were suppose to have a date and in an alley I found some blood and her scarf," Kofi said.

"You think that their disappearances along with Samantha's were no coincidence?" Julie asked.

"It's possible they were all taken by the same creature," Alex said.

"Hey, that's what I was going to tell you all. Brent was kidnapped at the mall by a creature. I saw it on the news just before coming here," Kat said

"Wow, it seems like someone you each care about has been taken," Jack said suddenly.

"Alex, that call was from Sam at Xavier's. He was returning Jack's call. He said Steve Sands never showed up at the school to enroll," Friday said.

"What?" Jack asked getting excited.

"Okay, something is definitely going on," Julie said.

"Alex, the results are done and they all match. All blood samples including Julie's match as identical," Friday said.

"There you have it," Jack said.

"Now we have to find out what this creature is and what it's after," Alex said.

"Alex, there's more. I did a complete scan and sweep. The blood, even though it is greatly altered, originally belonged to Douglas Carmedy," Friday said.

"Carmedy?" Alex and Julie shouted in unison.

"You mean the Boogy-Man is back?" Jack asked.

"This isn't good. If he's back and he's after us that would make sense why someone we all care about has vanished," Alex said.

"What do you think he's planning?" Julie asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good," Alex said.

"We have to go kick is butt. He has Brent," Kat huffed.

"How do we find him or know where he will strike next?" Kofi asked.

"Wait a minute. If he knew enough to get at our friends and loved ones then he might know where," Alex began to say.

"Mom and dad! Alex, they're in danger!" Julie shouted.

"Oh no," Kat began to cry.

"Kofi, take us there now," Alex said as Kofi called forth his powers and slid all five of them.

"Don't worry about me. I'll meet you there," Franklin sighed as he vanished.

_**Interlude - School Basement**_

A man walked through the pitch dark basement as growling wolves moved about his feet. He liked the dark and could easily see and make his way through it. Just as he rounded the corner the dark vanished as a shattered mirror on the wall lit up in flames. A dark face peered through the fiery mirror looking directly at the man. The man laughed as the wolves whimpered and ran off.

"What do you want?" the man asked the dark face in the mirror.

"I need your help," he man said.

"Why, your laky not living up to standards?" the man asked with a smirk.

"No, he'll do what he's supposed to when the time comes. I'm calling out your debt," the dark face said.

"How can I refuse?" The man smiled as he tried to hold down his fear.

"You can't," the dark face said as it gave the man instructions.

_**James and Margaret Power's Home**_

As soon as Kofi and the Power kids appeared in the house they took off from room to room. Everything was in order and the house was completely decorated for Jack's party. Either they were jumping the gun or they had got here in time. Only thing was the party was to start in an hour and no one was here, including their parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Julie shouted as she zipped through the house.

"No ones here," Franklin said as his dream form appeared in front of her.

"I know the house is secure but it's not like mom to leave the house empty right before the party's to start," Jack commented.

"I agree," Alex said.

"Guys, the basement door is open," Franklin said.

"Well, pop down there and see," Kat said.

"I can't. Every time I try to go down there I wake back up at home," Franklin said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Julie said.

"Should we go down there?" Jack asked.

"We have to," Alex said.

"You think he's down there?" Kofi asked.

"Alex, I'm scared," Kat said.

"Everyone, we go down there together. Costumes on," Alex shouted.

In a matter of moments Alex became G-Force, Julie became Lightspeed, Jack became Mass Master, Kat became Energizer and Kofi became Slyder. Franklin, being in dream form was already in his Psi-Lad costume. Power Pack slowly made their way down into the basement. Alex hit the switch but no lights came on. The eye pieces in their masks switched to night vision so they could make their way.

"Alex!" Julie screamed as they all came to the very bottom of the basement.

Emerging out of the shadows was a grey creature with giant wings, fangs and claws. The sight of the creature sent chills down all their spines, freezing them with fear. The only thing more frightening than this creature was the fact that he held each of their parents by their necks.

"Greeting, brats. Been a long time hasn't it?" The Boogy-Man laughed. "Were you looking for these?"

"Let our parents go, Carmedy," Alex shouted.

"Or what?" Boogey-Man mocked.

"Power Pack attack!" Julie shouted as they all fired up their powers and realized nothing was happening.

"Oh what a shame. Well I better be going. I have dinner plans for these two. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell the others his for you," Boogy-Man said as he and the kid's parents vanished into the shadows and were gone.

"He's taken mom and dad. We have to go after him," Julie said.

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said as a great force sent all of Power Pack into the opposite wall.

Alex, feeling very winded looked up to see the large form of Garbage Man standing in front of them. Several other figures were behind the evil man, including Dampra who he assumed was responsible for their powers not working. They all began moving towards them with large smiles on their faces.

"Time to take out the trash," Garbage Man grinned as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

**Next: Issue #11 – Revenge of the Boogy-Man – Part Two**


	12. Revenge of the BoogyMan Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #11 – Revenge of the Boogy-Man – Part Two**

_**James and Margaret Power's Home**_

Alex sat there shaking with anger and fear. Fear for his parent's lives and anger for the man holding them. Alex and the rest of Power Pack had figured out that Douglas Carmedy, their dad's old boss and long time enemy of the Pack calling himself Boogy-Man had been behind the disappearances of some of their loved ones and friends. Along with Alex's boyfriend, Jesse, Julie's roommate, Samantha, Jack's best friend, Steve, Kat's crush Brent and Kofi's date and former obsession of Carmedy, Rebecca Littlehale they feared their parents might be next. They were correct.

Power Pack had found their parent's house empty and gathered in the basement where they found the Boogy-Man holding their parents by their throats. It was clear that their old enemy had been through a change again. This time he looked more vicious and deadly. His skin was grey and he had fangs and claws. Along with his muscular body he had wings sprouting form his back. Just looking at him, the Pack knew he was no longer a joke but a force to be reckoned with. This time, he hadn't come alone.

It seemed Carmedy had made friends with Garbage Man and his team called Trash. Alex noticed two of them, Claw and Dampra who was the source of their dampened powers. The other three he didn't recognize. One was a girl with short, blond hair in dreadlocks, the second was a boy short brown hair and large back glasses and the third was an old African American woman who looked like she was over hundred years old. They would be hard to take, especially without their powers.

"Let them go," Kat cried.

"Oh, I don't think so. I need to add them to my collection," the Boogy-Man laughed.

"Your collection?" Jack asked looking at Kofi and his siblings.

"He's referring to Jesse and the others he's kidnapped," Alex said as tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about what this evil creature has done to the ones he loved.

"I'm so glad you figured that one out. I was afraid I'd have had to cut off body parts to leave clues," Boogy-Man laughed.

"Too much talking. Let's do what we came to do," Garbage Man said annoyed that his attack had been held back momentarily by Boogy-Man and his reunion.

"I uses that's my queue. Just know this Power Pack, your parents and loved ones are in my possession. If you survive against the G-Man and his Trash you will have less than hour to find where I'm hiding them and save them before I eat them all," Boogy-Man laughed.

"No!" The Pack screamed as Boogy-Man seemed to fade into the shadows with their parents and then out of sight.

"Where did they go?" Jack asked.

"That's no longer a concern to you. Trash, take them," Garbage Man said as the five members of Trash advanced on Power Pack.

"We don't stand a chance without our powers," Julie said.

"Ouch," Dampra shouted as she hit the floor with a bang.

"Good thing you all seems to forget about me," Franklin said holding a trash can lid over the unconscious body of Dampra.

"You little," Garbage Man started to say.

"Power Pack, attack!" G-Force shouted as he felt his powers kick in and flew at Garbage Man cutting the slob off.

"I'm going to cut you up," Claw said turning his fingers into long sharp weapons.

"If obviously don't know who you're messing with," Mass Master said as he became a mass of smoke allowing Claw to pass right through him.

Taking Power Pack will not be easy. Trash's mistake is that they are battling a group made up of family fighting for their friends and families lives. Mass Master proves the point by doubling back and condensing his mass making him an inch in height but retaining his normal weight making him super heavy. Mass Master heads straight down at Claw as he tried to regain his bearings.

"It's Jack-Hammer time," Mass Master says as he hits Claw in the back of the head sending him down unconscious.

"Nice hair," Lightspeed said as she flew around the girl with dreadlocks encasing her in her rainbow trail.

"You mock, but now you will see why they call me Dreadlock," the girl named Dreadlock said.

Lightspeed's laugh turned to a scream when Dreadlock's hair came to life. In a matter of seconds, Dreadlocks hair grew to massive lengths. They quickly grabbed hold of Lightspeed and held her tight. Julie found that the hair was very strong and durable. No mater how hard she pulled she could not break free. Dreadlock smiled as suddenly Julie was completely wrapped and bound in her hair.

Julie was in a panic, she couldn't breath. She was truly trapped. She looked over and saw a very small gap between Dreadlock's hair. She closed her eyes and wished she could escape. Julie suddenly felt very strange and lightheaded. Her vision went blurry and then she felt fine. Julie gasped as she saw that she was floating in the air looking at Dreadlock. She didn't know how she did it but she was no longer trapped in Dreadlock's hair.

"How did you get out?" Dreadlock asked.

"Wish I knew," Lightspeed murmured as she shot out at Dreadlock and hit her hard knocking her out.

Energizer stood there looking at the nerd in glasses in front of her. Was he serious? She almost felt bad of the little guy. She figured that she better take him down quick so they could go after their parents. Energizer touched a few items near her and began to glow as she disintegrated them and absorbed them into herself. She paused as she noticed the nerd glowing himself. He must be getting ready to do something.

"Lights out, geek," Energizer said as she fired off a giant energizer ball.

Kat stared with wide eyes as a giant yellow ball shot out of the kid's chest and collided with her ball, exploding. She grew upset as each time she used her powers and fired off an energy ball the kid did the same thing.

"Stop that," Kat shouted.

"They don't call me Mirror for nothing," the kid with big glasses laughed.

Energizer was now annoyed. It seemed he could do anything that she could do. She was unsure what to do now. They stood there staring at each other while she began to wonder what to do next. She then got an idea and reached down and threw a rock knocking off his glasses and breaking them. Mirror screamed as he touched his face and starting searching the ground for his glasses. Looks like he couldn't mirror everything. Kat laughed at her brilliance.

"This almost seems unfair," Kofi said looking at the old woman.

"To you, yes it does," the old woman said.

"What do they call you?" Kofi asked.

"You can call me Storyteller," the old woman smiled.

"What are your powers? You tell stories?" Kofi smirked.

"Once upon a time there was a horse that discovered he could not speak," the old woman said.

"What," Kofi began to mock when he suddenly lost his voice.

It appeared that she might have something to her. Kofi called on his powers and began to slide away. He was planning on appearing behind her and take her by surprise.

"Scared and desperate the horse tried to run for help but found he was unable to move," Storyteller said as she continued her story.

Kofi's eyes went wide as his sliding disc stopped and he remained frozen where he was. His lower body was gone while his upper body remained. He could not finish sliding or cancel his powers out and bring his lower half back. He was frozen in place. He stared at the woman and now knew he was dealing with someone more dangerous than he had originally thought.

"Ahh!" Storyteller screamed as she grabbed her head and then fell to the ground.

"I think her powers are psi related," Franklin said as he came up behind Storyteller hitting her with psi blasts.

"Thanks," Kofi said as his legs and voice came back. It seemed Storyteller's powers had worn off when she lost concentration.

"Anytime," Franklin said smiling.

"Looks like your Trash isn't as good as you thought they were," G-Force said side stepping a blow from Garbage Man.

"I'll kill you," Garbage Man said as he reached out and grabbed G-Force by the leg.

G-Force grunted as Garbage Man threw him against the wall. G-Force knew he could send him flying with a punch but did he risk destroying his parent's house? Garbage Man came at him with a strong force. G-Force called on his powers. G-Force waited for the impact when it didn't come. He looked and saw Garbage Man patting fire off himself.

"Who did this?" Garbage Man started shouted.

"Fantastic Four, attack," a voice said from atop the stairs as stretching arms came down and gave Garbage Man a shove.

"The Fantastic Four are here!" Kofi shouted as he began to slide.

"We're not ready for them. Mirror now," Garbage Man shouted as Mirror finally got his glasses on his face and looked at Kofi. In a matter of moments Garbage Man and his Trash slid from sight.

"They got away," Lightspeed said.

"Mom, dad?" Franklin shouted up the steps.

"No silly, it's me," Valeria said coming down the steps in her costume.

"Where are your parents?" G-Force asked.

"Oh, they're on a mission. I tricked Nanny and came here. Good thing I did. Fantastica saved the day!" Valeria shouted.

"How did you get here?" Franklin asked.

"That would be my fault," Friday said through their costume's com pieces.

"Friday?" Kofi questioned.

"I got a signal that Valeria was at the Pack Pad looking for Franklin. She left me no choice but to get her and bring her back here," Friday said.

"We need to find Carmedy," G-Force said getting everyone back on the real issue at hand.

"Now that I have his DNA I was able to do a scan and I found him. It seemed too easy but I think he wants us to come," Friday said.

"Either way, we have to go and save them all," Jack said thinking of his parents and the others Carmedy had kidnapped.

"I agree," G-Force said, "but Valeria stays here and we radio the Nanny."

"No way! I go too!" Valeria screamed.

"We don't have time to argue. Friday you will keep her aboard and watch her while we go in," G-Force said as they all ran and boarded Friday, who was waiting outside on the lawn.

In a matter of moments Friday came upon an old abandoned warehouse. According to Friday's sensors, Carmedy was inside and so was their friends and family. Friday landed and everyone except Valeria and Franklin ran out and into the warehouse. Franklin followed in his dream form. Power Pack slowly made their way in keeping a look out for the Boogy-Man and his prisoners.

"Welcome to your death," Boogy-Man said as he suddenly emerged from the shadows.

"Power Pack, be careful," G-Force said eyed the grey monster.

"You have no chance of beating me, you brats," Boogy-Man smirked.

Boogy-Man darted with great speed with his wings and flew at Lightspeed. Being fast herself, Julie jetted out of the way. Mass Master jumped up and then shrunk pulling a Jack-Hammer on the Boogy-Man. Boogy-Man twisted around and caught the tiny Mass Master in his claws and threw him down hard. Jack hit the floor hard and then shifted back to normal size groaning in great pain.

"Jack!" Alex shouted.

"Oh, I've just begun," Boogy-Man laughed as he vanished into the shadows and then reappeared behind Kofi grabbing him by the head and slamming him into the wall knocking him out.

"Kofi," Energizer said as she hit Carmedy with an energy ball knocking him away from the injured Kofi.

"You'll pay for that," Boogy-Man said quickly getting to his feet.

"Alex, your parents and the others are in cages in the next room," Psi-Lad said appearing in front of G-Force.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them. Guess I better go dine on my appetizers before finishing you guys here," Boogy-Man laughed as he vanished into the shadows.

"Guys, he's going after them," Franklin said as he appeared and then vanished again.

"Jack, you okay?" Julie asked her little brother.

"Yes, but I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck. I think a lot of my bones are cracked so I have to stay in Mist form for now," Jack said as he floated around in his smoke form.

"Kofi is out cold, but I think he'll be okay," Alex said checking on his best friend.

"Let's go get mom and dad," Julie said as she jetted into the next room followed by the rest of Power Pack.

As the Power kids entered the room they saw several cages. One held their mom and dad while the others each held Steve Sands, Brent Taylor, Rebecca Littlehale, Samantha Jackson and Jesse Stone. Alex burst into tears at the sight of his battered boyfriend. They were all unconscious but alive. Alex knew that they had to act fast.

G-Force called on his powers and picked up a large crate and threw it at Boogy-Man. The crate hit the creature sending him to the ground. Boogy-Man, stronger that he once was, shook off the hit and flew at G-Force with great speed and swiped with his sharp claws. G-Force thought he was done for when Fantastica jumped out in front of him. Her invisible shield automatically ignited and Boogy-Man's claws broke upon impact.

"Val!" G-Force said shocked.

"You're supposed to stay on the ship," Franklin shouted.

"Yeah, and because I didn't listen I save the day again," Fantastica said smiling.

"No time, her shield will protect her," Jack said as he covered Boogy-Man in smoke.

"He's right and code names only," Julie said nodding her head at the prisoners in the cages and blasted into the smoke to find it empty.

"You may be fast, but not as fast as me," Boogy-Man laughed appearing out of the shadows and swipe at Julie.

"Sis!" Kat screamed as Julie hit the floor holding her side, blood all over her hands.

"It's not life threatening but it's still pretty bad," G-Force said from his sisters side.

Luckily for Lightspeed, Boogy-Man had broken his claws on Fantastica's shield. So they were not a sharp as they could have been. That fact alone is what kept the slash from being lethal. G-Force knew that she was still losing blood and had to be taken care of soon. G-Force knew that they didn't have the luxury; Boogy-Man was already on the move.

"Oh this is so fun," Boogy-Man said as he neared G-Force.

"Step back," Psi-Lad shouted as he ran into the room unleashing a psi-blast.

Boogy-Man grabbed his head and dropped to one knee. Energizer reached over and began glowing as she absorbed anything in sight. She hit the Boogy-Man with energy blast after energy blast. The pure non-stop balls were keeping the shadows away and his ability to vanish into them. G-Force ran up to Carmedy and focused all his powers into both fists and slammed them hard into the creatures head. The Boogy-Man hit the floor, out like a light.

"We did it," Fantastica said as Franklin used his psi-blast to jerk Mr. and Mrs. Power awake.

"Julie!" Margaret screamed as she saw Julie on the ground bleeding.

"Mom, codenames," Kat said as she disintegrated the locks letting her parents free.

"It was Carmedy. He kidnapped You, Jesse and all the others," Alex said as his dad grabbed and hugged him.

"Your sister," James said quickly moving to his daughters and wife's side.

"Mom, step back. We can handle this," Alex said pushing them back.

One of the gifts they received when they got their alien powers was the power to heal. They didn't understand it, but if they all touched and concentrated they could heal each other. Jack screamed as he became solid and felt every broken bone in his body. The pain didn't last long, for the minute Alex and Kat touched Jack and Julie they erupted in a bright glowing light. In a matter of minutes the light faded and Jack stood up completely fine and Julie sat up with no cut in sight.

"Mom, dad!" Julie screamed as they hugged her.

"G-Force, I have alerted the cops and they are almost here with Vault Guardsmen," Friday said over their coms.

"You kids should go. We'll see you at home. You don't want to risk your identities," James said letting his kids know that they and the other prisoners were enough to help but Boogy-Man away for good.

"I just need to," Alex began looking over at Jesse.

"We'll bring him home with us, Son," Margaret said.

"And we promise not to swap too many embarrassing stories," James said squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, dad," Alex said as all of Power Pack ran back to Kofi, healed him and then slid into Friday and flew off just as the Guardsmen swarmed the warehouse.

_**Epilogue**_

"Have you planted the devises throughout the city?" A dark figure asked from within a mirror on the wall.

"Why can't your pet do it?" A man surrounded by wolves asked.

"He has been detained for now. I would leave him to rot, but he'll be needed with the coming Storm. I will not ask again, have the devises been placed?" the dark figure asked, fire starting to singe the hair on the wolves' backs causing them to whine.

"Calm down, it has been done. My debt has been paid to you. Bother me no more. I've my own plans to tend to," the man with wolves said trying not to show his fear.

"If you survive," the dark figure laughed as he and the fire vanished from the mirror leaving the man with wolves alone to think about what was to come next and how he would live through it.

**Next: Issue #12 – Vacation**

**NOTE: The Storm is Coming. See my profile for more details.**


	13. Vacation

**Power Pack**

**Issue #12 – Vacation**

Alex woke up and stared over at the clock. It was barely six in the morning. He knew the alarm wouldn't be going off for a few hours yet but he was wide awake. He looked over and saw Jesse fast asleep so he slipped out of bed quietly and went and sat on the chair near the hotel window. He glanced out the window and could see Cinderella's castle off in the distance. It felt good to relax and not have a care in the world, especially after their battle with Douglas Carmedy, the Boogy-Man. It was a well needed vacation and things were going great for once.

Alex looked over at the slightly snoring Jesse. He was so glad that he had found him and that he was back in his life. The fear that the Boogy-Man might have killed him was too much to bear. Once again, he and his siblings had managed to put a stop to Carmedy and save their friends and loved ones. Besides Jesse and his parents, Carmedy had taken Steve Sands, Brent Taylor, Samantha Jackson and Rebecca Littlehale. Carmedy was behind bars and everyone else was okay and moving on with their lives.

Kat's major love, Brent Taylor was taken home by the authorities. According to Kat, Brent is going to be more popular than ever after his daring survival from a monster's lair. He's been interviewed all over the news and their parents had to literally pry Kat from the television to go on vacation. It seemed that despite what had happened Brent was going to be perfectly fine, both physically and emotionally. The same couldn't be said for all of them.

Rebecca Littlehale may have been bruised up a little but she had been scarred emotionally. Carmedy, many years earlier had tried to get Rebecca. That had been the first time that Power Pack had met her. It seemed Rebecca was special like them. She had powers too, but she had been born with hers. She had the power to teleport towards bright lights. Power Pack had saved her and they had gone their separate ways thinking she would never see the Boggy-Man again. They were wrong.

When the Boogy-Man had kidnapped her it had brought back old repressed memories for Becca. This time, bigger, scarier and more deadly he had used those old fears and tormented her. She was a wreck when the authorities had arrived. It didn't help that she had found out that Power Pack had rescued her. All of this helped her put two and two together and realized who Alex in her class was and remember all their secret identities. This also led to her finding out that Kofi was an alien and this disguise of deceit pushed her over the edge and never wanted to see Kofi again or Power Pack.

Alex felt bad for her and for Kofi. He and Kofi had tried to go see her but she refused. She swore she would keep Power Pack's secret if they promised to stay away from her. Last Kofi heard was that she was going to see a therapist. The same one that had helped her when she was younger to overcome her fears of the Boogy-Man. This left Kofi feeling depressed and wanting to be left alone. He felt bad for falling victim to the Boogy-Man so easily and then losing the girl. There was nothing Alex could do to get him to go with them on vacation so he stayed back at the Pack Pad with Friday looking over him.

Alex knew he would get over his first Earth crush and be just fine. He just wished Kofi would have agreed to come with them like Jesse, Samantha and Steve had. His parents had felt that they needed a vacation and they had been thoughtful to include their friends. Steve, whose parents really didn't care he had gone missing still didn't want to accept him back into their home and being of age couldn't be forced back into their homes. The only place he had to go was the Xavier Institute or find a life on his own.

Steve didn't know what he wanted to do, he felt lost. He was a good kid that just made bad decisions or fell with the wrong crowd. Unlike Jack who decided to co to a trade school to learn more about mechanics and fixing cars, Steve didn't have the desire or the money to go to college. He also found that most places that actually paid decent would not hire him since he had not finished high school. Originally, the Xavier Institute had offered to train him in his new powers along with completing his high school training and beyond, so he said he would give them a call.

The day before the Powers were ready to leave on vacation, Steve rang the door bell. Jack knew something was wrong just by looking at his friend's face. Steve told him how he had called Xavier's and the school's headmaster, Sam told him some bad news. Due to a recent attack on the school and everyone still recovering they couldn't accept any new students at this time. If he had actually been a mutant it might have been a different story but right now they just couldn't take him in. Now Steve didn't know where to go from there, so he came here.

Jack felt bad for his friend but luckily he had great parents. His dad said that since Jack was going to be living at home till he was done with college that Steve could crash in Jack's room until he got a job and decided what to do with his life. Jack was glad to have his friend staying with him but he knew it would be tough to keep Power Pack a secret from him. Steve wanted to tell him, but the Pack had voted for now that they couldn't risk reveling their secret's to anybody.

That promise made Julie feel guilty since she hadn't told her siblings about Samantha's powers or that Samantha knew about all of them. She felt bad because that meant lying to her parents too. Julie and Samantha had to do some fancy storytelling on why Samantha had no one to turn to after the kidnapping. Since they had already agreed to Samantha staying at the Power's home until summer was over it was no big deal for her to just go home with them. That also left James and Margaret with a full house, not including Alex and his boyfriend Jesse.

Alex had been pacing the whole time while they had waited for their parents to get home. They had agreed for Power Pack to leave before the Guardsmen from the vault arrived. Kofi had gone back to the Pack Pad with Friday dropping the Richards kids off at home. That left the Power kids to clean up the house before their parents got home. Alex squeezed Jack's shoulder as he pulled down the note they left telling people the graduation party had been cancelled due to a family emergency. Jack was disappointed but dad's mentioned vacation plans was a make up for the lost party.

Everyone kept yelling at Alex to help more, but he was too worried about Jesse and his parents. His dad had sad he would bring Jesse back to the house. It was killing Alex to know how things were going between them. Were they really cool about all this or would there be problems? He just wished he knew what was happening and what was being said. His worries intensified as he heard a car pull into the driveway. Alex ran to the window and looked out while he prepared himself for whatever happened next.

He saw his parents get out of the taxi with both Jesse and Julie's dorm mate Samantha Jackson. His mom had her arm around Samantha while his dad had a hand on Jesse's shoulder. They were all laughing despite what they had all been through. Alex ran near the front door as the door opened and they all walked in. Alex took one look at Jesse and burst into tears.

"Jesse, your face, are you okay?" Alex ran putting his arms around Jesse and hugging him tight.

"I'm fine. I look worse than I really am. He just batted me around a little. I'm so sorry Alex. He made me say those things to you on the phone. I didn't mean them at all," Jesse said sobbing into Alex's arms.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. This was all my fault. Because of me you got hurt," Alex cried.

"It's not your fault, son," James Power said patting his son on the back.

"Your dad's right. He told me all about Carmedy and how he had spent his life trying to hurt you and your family. Good thing I'm enough of an Avenger fanatic that an old boss turning into a monster doesn't shock me," Jesse laughed.

"I'm just thankful he didn't seriously harm any of you," Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet your parents, but never imagined it being quite like this," Jesse smiled.

"You never know what to expect in the Power household," Margaret smiled has Julie took Samantha's things to her room.

"Yeah, wait till dad tried to get you to eat his lentil soup," Jack laughed coming into the living room.

"Hey, my soup is fantastic. Just ask Franklin," James said as he ushered everyone into the living room.

"So how is everything else?" Alex asked shyly to Jesse.

"If you mean between me and your parents, they were very friendly and accepting of me," Jesse said.

"Alex, you should know us better than that. Me and your father love and accept all of you no matter what," Margaret said as she looked around the living room and then gave a guilty look to Jack.

"That's right son. As long as you're happy and treat each other right we don't care who you date," James said patting Jack on the back who was letting his mom know it was okay about the party.

"Well, I guess I better introduce you to the rest of the family. This is my brother Jack, that's my sister Julie and the one on the phone is my younger sister Kat," Alex said pointing out his siblings. "Everyone, this is Jesse Stone."

"Nice to meet you," everyone said at once minus Kat who waved and then went back to her phone with her friends about Brent.

"I'm just glad we finally get to meet you," Julie said hugging Jesse.

"Me too," Jesse said shyly.

"What about everything else?" Alex asked suddenly thinking of Jesse's apartment and family.

"Your dad happened to still have his cell phone on him so he let me call me parents while the cops questioned everyone. They are still out of the country so no need to report anything they don't even know about in the first place," Jesse said trying to hold his tone. Alex felt bad; he knew how tough it was between Jesse and his parents.

"The guardsmen are contacting the school and have condemned my apartment and got me released from my lease. Since he had been in there they want to put my old place under a microscope," Jesse said.

"That's why when I heard that I lied and said we had been taken while walking downtown. I was not about to let them ruin my house," Margaret said as she brought out Jack's cake and began cutting it.

"Margaret, I love it when you bad," James winked at his wife. "I told Jesse he's welcomed here, even if we are a bit crowded."

"That's okay dad. I appreciate the offer but I think Jesse can stay with me and Kofi at our pad," Alex said.

"Kofi?" Jesse asked.

"Don't worry, that's his roommate and best friend," Julie teased.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything. It's just you never mentioned anything about Kofi," Jesse said.

"I know, he was a great friend of mine growing up and he lost touch over the years. I hadn't even thought about him till I came back home and ran into him here and found he was looking for a roommate," Alex said wishing he could tell the whole truth.

"I can't wait to meat him. Thank you, Ms. Power," Jesse said taking a piece of cake.

"Call me Margaret," Alex's mom said with a smile.

"While we all eat cake I have an announcement. Kat, off the phone now," James said as a pouting Kat hung up the phone.

"What is it, dad?" Jack asked.

"When I said we needed a vacation I wasn't kidding. I think we have a lot of blessing to be thankful after today. Me and our mom have decided that we are all going to Disney World," James said.

"Are you serious?" Julie asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes, we'll all be leaving in a few days," Margaret said.

"Can you book a flight in such a short notice?" Jack asked.

"Actually, Reed called after he found out about Franklin and Valeria's adventure. He said he would fly us out their let us stay in their private hotel suite," James said as Alex quickly explained to Jesse how his parents were good friends with the Richards.

"Wow, you guys know the Fantastic Four?" Jesse asked in awe.

"It's okay. I go to school with their son and he's such a nerd," Kat said rolling her eyes.

"This sounds great and all but I hate to leave so soon," Alex started to say looking at Jesse.

"Way ahead of you, Alex. Their suite has four bedrooms. You and Jesse can have one room, Samantha, Kat and Julie in another while Jack takes the third," James said.

"I don't know what to say," Samantha started to say.

"Trust me. It'll be okay," Julie said taking her friend's hand.

"I know, but I really don't have any money and I can't just," Samantha began to say.

"Hey, we are getting the flight, hotel and admission into the park for free. My bonus from work is more than enough to cover the other expenses. No one can say no, we are all going so start packing your things," James said as everyone cheered.

Soon Alex and Jesse made their way to the Pack Pad. The whole drive over was nonstop talking. Alex had to know everything that had happened while Jesse did his best to retell the ale and assure him that he was okay. IN the back of Alex's mind he was in agony over weather he should tell Jesse the truth about him and his siblings or not. He knew he had made a promise to his siblings but Alex and Jesse had no secrets between them, except this one and it almost got Jesse killed.

They made their way into the apartment and found Kofi sitting on the couch staring at the phone. Alex was relieved that he was in human form. Friday must have alerted to their arrival before they had gotten to the front door. Kofi got up and walked over to Alex and his boyfriend.

"Just waiting for Becca to call me back, she won't return my calls," Kofi said.

"The other girl?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, she was in one of my classes and had just started dating Kofi when Carmedy took her," Alex said.

"I see, so you are Kofi, Alex's best friend?" Jesse asked right away looking at the handsome man.

"Yes, and you must be Jesse. Alex has told me a lot about you. He was so worried when you went missing," Kofi said shaking his hand.

"Glad to meet you, even though he's never mentioned you," Jesse said as he and Kofi glared at Alex.

Alex blushed as he gave Jesse a quick tour and then led him to their room. As Jesse began to unpack, Alex could tell something was on his mind. He had a feeling it might have to do with what had happened with the Boogy-Man. How could Alex pry without having to worry about disclosing his secret? Alex didn't have time to think too deeply as Jesse turned and spoke.

"Alex, there is only one thing that shocked me about this whole event. That creature, Boogy-Man said something about your family and having powers. He never said more but always referenced it. What was he talking about?" Jesse asked.

"He…," Alex began and then sighed, "sit down, I've something to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

Jesse sat down across from Alex and nodded. Alex began to sake as he started at the beginning. He told Jesse about how he and his sisters had received alien powers and everything from then to now fighting as the super team known as Power Pack. He left out nothing, not even Kofi's true form to Friday and the secret headquarters here. Just to make sure Jesse didn't think he was lying he powered on his costume, floated into the air and then turned off his costume. Alex then sat there and waited for Jesse to respond.

"I always suspected something like this. Here I thought our first time I had imagined being lifted up into the air briefly," Jesse smirked a little.

"I hope you're not mad," Alex said with tears.

"Mad? At what? You keeping a secret from me after we promised that there wouldn't be any? Mad at a secret that almost got me killed?" Jesse said feeling confused.

"Jesse, I wanted to tell you but didn't know how," Alex said getting up and moving near Alex.

"I need time to think. I'll be on the couch," Jesse said as he left the room.

Alex had been worried that he had blown it with Jesse after just finding him again. Jesse hadn't said much but he had agreed to still go with them on vacation. He had told him that they would talk about it later but for now would play it calm. From that moment until they got back to the hotel after one full day at Disney World, no one knew that Alex and Jesse's relationship had been tested. Despite his fears, Alex had a good time and hoped all would be okay.

"You're awake?" Jesse said sitting up.

"Yes, just couldn't sleep," Alex said.

"Must be this place. This place has been so magical I've almost forgotten about all that had happened," Jesse said as he pulled on his robe and stood up.

"I know, it's been perfect. Despite all this, you still seem preoccupied and you haven't said much. You can't forgive me can you? It's over isn't it?" Alex said starting to cry.

"Alex, don't cry. The reason I've been so quiet and distant is because I've been thinking," Jesse said walking up to Alex.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"About us, you, your powers and your siblings. At first I was mad but then I started thinking about the Avengers. You guys are like them, super heroes out saving the world. I realize keeping this secret helped protect the loved ones around you," Jesse said.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I wish I would have told you from the start. I promise, no more secrets," Alex said.

"Alex, let me finish. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Love the fact that you risk your life to save me and others every day. I love the idea that my man is a super hero. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Jesse said getting down on one knee and pulling out a gold band with three small diamonds.

"Jesse, what is this? What are you saying?" Alex said shaking as he looked down into Jesse's eyes.

"Alex, will you marry me?" Jesse asked as he slid the ring on Alex's finger.

"Oh, Jesse," Alex began to answer when suddenly his father's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Alex, get out here now!" James shouted.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Alex said running out into the living room with Jesse right behind him.

"Something is going on. Something bad," Margaret said shaking as she held Kat.

"Alex, look outside the sky is starting to turn red," Julie said as Samantha stared out from behind her.

"What's going on?" Alex asked again.

"It's all over the news. It started yesterday and has been occurring all over the world since then," James said.

"What has," Alex said as he saw the pictures on the news.

"Beams of pure fire have been shooting up into the heavens. Cities all over the world have been destroyed from these. Something bad is happening," Jack said.

"We need to get home fast," Alex said.

"Alex, what is going on?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Alex said as he saw the beams of fire on the television.

**Next: Read Demon Storm #1 – Demon Storm – Part One**

**Then be back here for Issue #13 – Demon Storm – Part Four**


	14. Demon Storm Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #13 – Demon Storm – Part Four**

"I just spoke with Friday. He's on his way here now," Alex said.

"Is Kofi coming with him?" Julie asked.

"No, he's at the pad monitoring everything for us," Alex said.

"I still don't like the idea of you four going off," James said looking at his kids.

After they had watched the news coverage, James had called for a Power family meeting leaving Jesse, Samantha and Steve in a different room. This way they could discuss "Power Pack" without any worries. James Power had tried calling Reed Richards but got no response. It was assumed that he and the Fantastic Four were looking into the beams of fire and red skies. Now, looking at the news, it appeared that in many areas all over the world it was raining fire. Luckily for them, they only had red skies, no beams of fire or raining fire.

"You can't go with us. It's not safe and right now this hotel is one of the safest places to be," Alex said.

"I still don't think you should go. There are plenty of other heroes that can handle this. It's probably not a safe place for a bunch of kids," Margaret said.

"Mom, not all of us are little kids," Julie said growing defensive.

"Yeah, and we've got powers and should be out there helping," Jack said.

"We understand that, son, but we don't have to like it," James said looking at his children with great emotion.

"Hey guys," Franklin Richards said as his dream form appeared in the middle of the room.

"Franklin, what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"We tried calling your parents. How are they?" Margaret asked.

"They're fine. As soon as the beams of fire started my parents rushed out to investigate the situation. We're trapped inside under Nanny and H.E.R.B.I.E.'s watchful eye," Franklin said.

"So what can you tell us is going on there?" Alex asked.

"Well, here it's raining fire. It seems after the beams went up a beam began connection and causing pieces of sky to fall. It was bad when it first started but it's starting to die off. I have no idea what's causing this. Are you guys going into action?" Franklin asked as he talked with great excitement.

"Friday is on his way here to get us now," Julie said.

"But, it's still up for debate if they go," Margaret said nodding at James.

"From what I can tell, two beams of fire went up around here alone. One went up near Manhattan while the other went up in New Salem," Franklin said.

"New Salem? Isn't that," Jack began to say.

"Where the X-Men live," Alex finished.

"I haven't heard any news about the X-Men but where the school used to be there is a giant beam of fire," Franklin said quietly.

"This can't be good," James said looking at his kids.

"That's not all. I was flipping through the channels and it appears there was a breakout at the Vault. They're not giving any details about it but I used my powers to snoop and you won't believe who's free," Franklin said.

"It can't be," Alex said.

"Yes, the Boogy-Man has escaped," Franklin said.

"Oh Jim, no," Margaret said looking worried.

"We have to go now," Jack said.

"He's too dangerous," James started to say.

"We've stopped him before, even with his new powers. We have no choice, last time he hunted us and look what he did. We have to go after him, it's the only way to keep you all safe," Alex said as his siblings cheered in agreement.

"Yes, that's why we need to move now," said a voice behind them.

They all turned to see Kofi sliding into the room with two figures. The Powers stared at who was with their alien teammate. The first was a smaller mobile unit of Friday, but it was the second figure that took them by surprise. It was Rebecca Littlehale and Kofi was supporting her, she looked worse for wear. Her clothes were torn and she looked a little bruised. James helped Becca to a chair while Margaret got a washcloth and started cleaning her up.

"Becca, Kofi, what happened?" Alex asked.

"I knew Becca wanted nothing to do with me, but I put a few things in place to keep an eye on her incase of danger," Kofi.

"As annoyed at that as I am, thank God he did," Becca said.

"Someone attack you?" Julie asked.

"Yes, Carmedy and he took me by surprise. If it weren't for Kofi I'd be dead," Becca said as she thanked Margaret for her help.

"An alarm sounded off when someone broke into Becca's home. I teleported in there right away to find Carmedy treating her like she was a rag doll. I caught him off guard with my wrist blasters and pushed him back so I could reach her," Kofi said.

"He was ready to strike again when something hit him and he began to convulse. It was like he was changing or something," Becca said.

"You think it has something to do with the beams of fire and the red skies?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but he was screaming in pain and shouting something about Semaj and something about a Demon Storm. I knew we had to get out of there so I signaled Friday and slid us both aboard," Kofi said.

"It appears our old foe has gone through an upgrade. My sensors indicate his genetic make up as changed," Friday said.

"That settles it. If we don't stop him no one will be safe. Power Pack it's time to go," Alex said.

"What about the others? What should we tell them?" Margaret said looking to her husband to stop them.

"We'll tell them we had a special surprise for them and sent them somewhere and we'll meet up with them later. In the mean time Becca can stay here with us. We'll say we ran into her at the hotel and asked her to join us," James said.

"No, I'll be going to. I'm tired of him hunting me and I want payback. I want to stand with Power Pack and help bring the Boogy-Man down once and for all," Becca said.

"We agree with her. We want to come and help," Steve said through the doorway.

"Wait a minute, you misunderstand," Julie began to mumble.

"It's okay, we all know you're Power Pack," Samantha said.

"How?" Jack asked as Alex looked at Jesse.

"Alex, don't look at me, I didn't say anything," Jesse said.

"What? Alex you told our secret?" Julie began to shout.

"Don't yell at Alex, Julie. When this started Steve said he wanted to help and then Samantha said that she did too and that she owed Julie a favor for saving her and they both ran off to find you guys and I followed," Jesse said.

"Wait a minute, save her? You told Samantha and here you're yelling at me?" Alex said glaring at his sister.

"I can't believe it, the two oldest members of this family and strongest drillers about secrets and you're the ones shooting off your mouths," Jack glared.

"That's enough, I'm sure they can be trusted with your secret. Becca we have no say over, but we won't let three kids without powers go into battle," James said.

"Actually, Samantha has powers. She is a water elemental and those were her siblings we battled," Julie said.

"We had a common bond so we shared our secrets with each other," Samantha said as she let her hand become water and then change back.

"And I can change my form into solid rock. I'm like a mini Thing. Dang, Jack, I can't believe you kept this from me. I had a suspicion that was your brother and sisters that rescued me from those Trash freaks. They may have been wearing masks but I knew their voices and body language," Steve said.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I should have told you but I had to keep our secret," Jack said.

"Yeah, if we're not careful things like the Boogy-Man happen to our loved ones," Alex said taking Jesse's hand.

"Wow, so Jesse, any powers we should know about?" James asked.

"Sorry, no super powers, but I wish I had. Either way, I'm still going. I'm not letting the man I want to marry go off and risk his life," Jesse said.

"Marry? Something you want to tell us, Alex?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, Jesse proposed and with all the excitement I forgot to tell him yes," Alex smiled as he showed the ring to his family.

"Congratulations, Alex," Julie squealed as everyone crowded around to look at the ring and congratulate Alex and Jesse.

"I hate to break up the happy moment, but don't we have a bad guy to stop and a world to save?" Becca asked.

"I know I can't stop you other kids from going, but Jesse they have powers and you don't," James started to say.

"That's why we're going too," Margaret said.

"Wait a minute. It's too dangerous," Alex said looking at Jesse and his parents.

"Your mother and I have done our share of battling in case you've forgotten. I will not stand by and let Carmedy hurt my family anymore," James said.

"I agree and Jesse and I will be well protected in Friday," Margaret said.

"I don't want to sit on the sidelines. I want to help. I just wish I had powers," Jesse said thinking about his idols, the Avengers.

"I think we can help," Friday said looking at Kofi.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, Friday has informed me that there are reports of demon-like creatures popping up all around the world. It's not only the Boggy-Man we are facing here. It's time," Kofi said.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked glancing at her siblings.

"When you were given your powers by Whitey, you got more than you realize," Friday said.

"Yes, you see Whitey was very special. Those of us that developed powers have one power, he was the blessed seventh son," Kofi said.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"He was granted all seven powers of his ancestors. It was a secret we, his family kept. He was a simple Kymellian and didn't want the publicity or problems that would come with that knowledge," Kofi said.

"Eight if you count the fact he could transfer his powers to another," Friday said.

"That isn't a power. Kymellian's have the ability to pass on their powers to another out of pure love and will. I believe, because of your human make up, it has allowed you to take, swap and give your powers freely between the four of you and I'm thinking we can use that," Kofi said.

"You mean we have three more powers within us that we aren't aware of?" Kat asked.

"You know about the one, healing. Which has been divided among the four of you and can only be used when together," Kofi said.

"What are the other two?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but if I'm right we will find out when you all will the other three powers to your parents and Jesse," Kofi said.

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

"How can that be possible?" Jesse asked.

"They will concentrate and will their powers they are not using to you three. Since James and Margaret are their parents and share the same love and genetics as them it should work. As for Jesse, since Alex is going to marry him and has pure unconditional love it should transfer too," Kofi said.

"What do you think?" Alex asked everyone.

"I think with what we are going up against we'll need everyone to power up," Kofi said.

"If they want it, I say we do it," Kat said as she and Julie hugged their mom.

"Jesse, Dad?" Alex asked.

"Let's do it," James said as Jesse hugged Alex.

Kofi instructed them as the Power kids formed a circle with their parents and Jesse. They all grabbed hands and huddled closely as they all concentrated. After a few minutes nothing happened, but then they were all suddenly surrounded by a huge glow. After a few minutes the glow vanished and they all stood up. They looked at each other and then at Kofi.

"I don't feel any different," Jesse said.

"It might take awhile. I remember when we first got our powers they didn't manifest immediately," Jack said.

"Let's not forget your costumes," Friday said as he faced everyone.

Several mechanical arms came out of his chest. Each arm reached out and grabbed James, Margaret, Jesse, Steve, Samantha and Becca by the waist. Suddenly the grip expanded and their whole bodies were covered in steel and then engulfed in a strong intensified light. When the light faded, the steel retracted and the arms went back into Friday. They all looked at each other and saw they were in their same clothes.

"What did you just do to us?" James asked.

"I implanted you with your new costumes. With a command they will appear and adapt to you and your powers needs," Friday said giving them a run down on how the costumes worked.

"Costume on!" Steve and Samantha shouted not wanting to wait.

Steve looked like he was being impounded by rocks and Samantha was doused with water. When the display was over, they were both wearing the same style of costumes as Power Pack but with different colors and symbols on their chests. Steve wore dark orange on dark brown with three rocks on his chest. Samantha wore sky blue accented with an icy white and had a blue wave on her chest. They both smiled at each other.

"I don't know about this. It just seems so weird," Samantha said starting to feel her shyness kicking in.

"I love not having my clothes rip," Steve said as he transformed into his rock form and his costume expanded with him except for his gloves and sleeves vanishing to expose his large rocky arms and fists.

"Jim, this is all exciting and very scary at the same time," Margaret said looking at her husband.

"Hey, don't worry. Reed's not the only one that can run a successful family of super heroes," James said squeezing her hands.

"I wonder what mom and dad can do," Jack said getting excited.

"We don't have much time. Everyone power up and we can figure things out on the flight back to New York," Kofi said as everyone nodded with agreement.

"I agree," Alex started to say when the whole hotel room began to shake.

"What's happening?" Julie asked.

Suddenly the wall facing the outside exploded. When the dust cleared they saw a figure floating in the area that used to be a wall. They could see the red sky behind him. As the figure moved in they could see clearly who it was but with a few changes. His skin was now red and fire burned from his eyes. His wings were red, large and more demon-like. A large tongue shot out as he smiled and licked his fangs.

"Carmedy," Alex shouted.

"You think you can hide from me?" the Boogy-Man laughed.

"Douglas, you will leave my family alone," James said as he could almost feel something powering up from inside him.

"I'm no longer Douglas Carmedy or the Boogy-Man. I am Demonotek, one of the Horsemen of Hell. With my new found power, I will kill you all before going to New York to welcome the coming of Semaj and his Demon Storm," Demonotek growled as six demon-like beings rose up behind him.

"Don't get me wrong, but I think those nasty things that just flew up are or were the members of Trash," Steve said to them.

"Everyone, Costumes On!" Alex shouted as everyone followed suit.

"Kill them," Demonotek commanded as his minions swarmed at the group who suddenly all appeared in their costumes and ready for battle.

**Next: Issue #14 – Demon Storm – Part Twelve – Final battle with Demonotek **

**Check out the following issues as the other Horsemen of Hell make their move:**

**Salem-X #17 & 18 – Demon Storm Part Ten**

**New Exiles #16 & 17 – Demon Storm Part Three & Eleven**

**Power Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Four & Twelve**

**Wild Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Five & Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Six & Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #14 & 15 – Demon Storm Part Seven & Fifteen**

**X-Calibur # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Eight & Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Nine & Seventeen**

**Then Read: Demon Storm #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion **


	15. Demon Storm Part Twelve

**Power Pack**

**Issue #14 – Demon Storm – Part Twelve**

"Pack, keep an eye on the others," Alex shouted as he glanced at his parents, Jesse and the other new members of the Pack.

Right before Carmedy, the man once known as Boogy-Man but now calling himself Demonotek, the Horseman of Hell attacked their hotel room with the demon modified members of Trash, they had given his parents and fiancé powers and Friday had given everyone costumes. Even though they may have powers now, Alex still felt concerned for them since they didn't know what they could do nor had practice using them. He just hopped they would remain safe.

It was weird watching them change into their costumes. Becca Littlehale had been surrounded by sparkling lights to reveal a costume of pink and rose. On her chest was a spark of light. Another cool thing about her costume was that it had light blasters on her wrists. She could use them to shoot lights to blind her opponents or create a destination point for her to teleport to. She had already gone into battle with no second thoughts calling herself Lighttracker.

"Nice one, Lighttracker," Steve said as he saw Becca blind Demonotek and Demon Trash to give them the moment they needed to get ready.

"Your welcome, Rock," Lighttracker said acknowledging the nick name Steve had chosen for himself.

"I still think this is weird," Samantha said.

"You have to have a super hero name," Franklin said to Samantha.

"Okay, how about Hydra?" Samantha asked.

"It'll work for now, but we might have to come up with something else later. That name is kind of taken," Alex said as he looked over at the love of his life.

When Jessie Stone had called forth his costume he had been surrounded by fire and ice. He now wore an icy blue suite with fiery red accents. On his chest was a thermostat. Taking a guess his powers had something to do with temperature; Jessie decided to call himself Frost Fire. This guess had been proven correct when Jesse, out of excitement accidentally froze the table lamp and then melted it with heat, both being done by his hands.

Margaret Power and the others had no doubts what power she got. She had been surrounded in a healing glow to reveal her costume of two shades of white. Right on her chest was a red cross. It was obvious she had received the powers to heal. She joked a little when she told them to call her Madame Health causing her kids to roll their eyes. Alex knew they would have to come up with something better later. For their dad, they weren't sure.

When he had called forth his costume he had been hit by strange sound waves. His costume was gold with silver accents and on his chest was a mouth with waves coming out. They still weren't quite sure what his powers were so James Power decided to come up with a name later when he figured out what he could do. For now, as well as Margaret, Friday had given them laser guns to use. These were the same guns they had used during their battle with the Snarks and they knew how to use them.

"It seems the whole gang is here and powered up. Just the more to kill," Demonotek said as he swung his claw at the fast approaching G-Force.

"Alex!" Jessie screamed as fire erupted as the Horseman's claw hit Alex sending him flying backwards.

"Seems you're not the only ones to take a power upgrade," Demonotek laughed as he moved closer to G-Force, whom was lying on the floor with blood coming from the claw marks on his chest.

"Carmedy, you back off my children NOW!" James shouted as his last word suddenly boomed with power becoming a sonic blast that hit and sent Demonotek flying back out the hole he had created.

"Wow, dad!" Jack shouted.

"You mess with my kids you mess with Sonic," James said with a smile as he named himself.

"Cute, Jim," Margaret said as she instinctively ran to Alex's side and held out her hand. Instantly, a glowing light hit Alex healing and fixing his wound and costume.

"Thanks, mom," Alex said getting up.

"Okay folks, time to get serious here," Kofi said as he fired off blasts from his wrists.

Dampra, skin red as fire floated into the room. She quickly sent off a pulse wave of fire that hit all of Power Pack and sent them flying backwards. When they got to their feet they knew exactly what had just happened. Dampra had just made their lives more difficult. She had turned off their powers.

"Good work, Dampra. You took out their powers. The rest of you, let's finish the job," Garbage Man commanded as Demon Trash leapt into the hotel room.

"Those with guns, front and center. We need to hold them off and find a way to take out Dampra," G-Force shouted taking charge.

Sonic, Madame Health, Slyder and Lighttracker began to fire off their guns and wrist blasters at the approaching Trash members. Alex knew their parents wouldn't be able to keep Trash back for long. He looked around and saw that Franklin had vanished when Dampra had fired off her powers. He had to get to her, but it would be hard since she was floating outside, far enough from them but close enough to keep her mojo on them.

"Storyteller, can you get rid of the annoying guns?" Garbage Man commanded.

"Once upon a time, all machines had decided to quit working leaving people defenseless," the old woman, now with red skin, said causing the guns and wrist blasters to spark with fire and stop working.

"We're in trouble now," Sonic said as he dropped the hot, nonworking gun.

"You die," Dreadlock said as her red hair expanded and grabbed Sonic and Madame Health squeezing them tight.

"I can't wait to finish this," Claw said pinning Rock to the wall with one hand and baring his blade nails with the other.

"The rides over," Garbage Man said as he grabbed Energizer and Mass Master with his massive hands and pinned them both to the wall with each hand.

"Time for Dampra to go nighty night," Alex said as he picked up the solid glass ashtray on the desk.

"Because of their dire straights, the poor prince decided to hang himself," Storyteller said as the lamp cord whipped up and wrapped itself around Alex's neck chocking him.

"No one hurts my man," Frost Fire said as he grabbed the ashtray and thanked his parents for forcing him to play sports as a child.

The ashtray hit Dampra in the head causing her to black out and drop to the ground below. He hated what he had to do, but he had to save the others. He hoped her demon form made her durable to survive the drop to the ground below. All he knew was if Dampra was out that meant their powers were on. It didn't take long for the others to realize it too.

Garbage Man swore as Mass Master became smoke and moved from his grasp as Energizer forced him to drop her as she started to disintegrate the glove on his hand. Rock shifted form and sent Claw backwards with a punch while Hydra pounded Dreadlock with water forcing her to release the Pack's parents. G-Force was still tugging at the cord when Lightspeed jetted and hit Storyteller from behind slamming her into the wall and knocking her out. The cord lost its power and G-Force removed it with ease.

"Now we're back. Power Pack, attack!" G-Force shouted as they moved upon Trash.

Mirror looked at Lightspeed as she moved toward him. Just as she neared him, Mirror took flight and moved past Lightspeed causing his light trail to burst into flame and cross over into Lightspeed's path. Julie screamed as she hit the wall and began to drop and roll. Mirror landed on the ground and laughed.

"Laugh at this," Hydra said as she turned her arms to water and sent a blast of water at the boy in glasses.

Mirror turned to face her and called forth his powers. Mirror pointed out his arms and sent a blast of water back at Hydra. His water became fire casing hers to evaporate and then make her doge out of the way. Mirror smiled once again as his arms became normal. He knew he was unstoppable since he could mirror anything he saw.

"I have an idea," Slyder said as he picked up a package of coffee and ripped it open and threw it in Mirror's eyes.

"Can't copy what you can't see," Lighttracker smiled at Slyder as she knocked Mirror out with a lamp.

"Time to take out the garbage," G-Fore said as he grabbed Garbage Man by the shirt and decreased his gravity.

"Foolish child," Garbage Man said as he reaches over, grabs G-Force and threw him through the air.

"Who are you calling a FOOL?" Sonic shouted as he sent a sonic wave at Garbage Man pushing him through the wall and into the next room.

"Guess all those years of yelling at us has paid off," Mass Master laughed as he shrunk down and Jack-Hammered Claw into the floor.

"It looks like we're doing pretty good here as a team. Everyone okay?" Madame Healer asked.

"Yes, except for Friday. Thanks to Storyteller, his mobile unit is fried," Slyder said.

"Let me try," Madam Healer said as she touched the machine.

With a burst of light the unit came back to life and Friday was up and running again. Excited at what she had done she used her powers on the guns and wrist blasters. Not only could she heal the living but she could heal machines too. They all cheered their victory until they felt the floor shake. They turned to see Demonotek had returned and he was holding Dampra in his hand. Jessie sighed when he aw that he had not killed her.

"I guess you Trash are only good for one thing," Demonotek said as he suddenly devoured the screaming Dampra whole. "With my new powers, I power up when I consume my prey." Demonotek smiled baring his teeth.

Before anyone could move, Demonotek snatched Dreadlock by the hair and devoured her too. They could see him glowing with fiery power. Storyteller began to shake as she saw the evil Horseman turn and look her way. She had to do something and fast.

"Once upon a time the greedy members of Trash learned their lessons and gave up their new powers in exchange for a way home," Storyteller smiled as Demonotek realized he was too late.

Storyteller, Garbage Man, Claw and Mirror flowed red and then fiery balls of light left them and slammed into Demonotek causing him to hesitate. In that moment portals opened up under each surviving member of Trash and they were instantly gone form sight. Demonotek swore as Trash had escaped leaving him alone with Power Pack.

"I don't need them, I will finish you all myself," Demonotek laughed as he faced the members of Power Pack.

"You will not touch my FAMILY!" Sonic shouted as he sent a sonic blast at his old boss.

Demonotek vanished and reappeared out of the shadows behind Sonic. "That trick only works once," the Horseman smiled as he grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him into the wall.

"Jim!" Margaret screamed as she ran to her husband's side and began healing him.

"Now, I better put a stop to her or I'll never finish you pests off," Demonotek said as he flew at Margaret Power.

"You won't go near my mom," G-Force said as he put all his power in his fist and punched the demon in the face.

"I grow tired of this," Demonotek snarled as he swung his arms hitting G-Force and sending him back into the other wall.

"You need to cool off," Hydra said as she became water and lunged herself at the Horseman.

"Why, things were just starting to heat up," Demonotek said as he burst into flame causing a flash wave that turned Hydra from water to steam.

"Samantha!" Lightspeed screamed as she saw her friend evaporate and charged the demon.

Demonotek moved with great speed grabbing Julie and propelling her through the hole leading into the other room. Frost Fire stepped up and held out his hands. He commanded the temperature to drop around Demonotek and soon encased him in ice. Frost Fire smiled and turned to check on G-Force when a loud roar boomed from the ice sculpture. They all turned to see the ice shatter sending millions of shards of ice outwards while freeing the Horseman of Hell.

Frost Fire called out his powers and began heating up the air. Before the blades of ice reached hi they had become water. He was also glad to see the others either turn to smoke, absorb the ice, become rock or teleport out of the way of the ice blades. Jessie knew this guy was tough and wondered if they could ever beat him.

"You think you're so tough?" Rock said as he charged the demon.

Demonotek laughed as he swiped with his claws slicing them right through rock. Rock screamed in pain as he saw his right arm fall away from his body. Thankfully, in rock form he could not bleed, but the sight of his arm laying inches away from the rest of him sent him into shock.

"Steve, don't pass out. You'll only live if you stay in rock form," Jack said as he shrunk to perform the Jack-Hammer on Demonotek.

Demonotek swung his arms up fast and clapped them together hard around Mass Master. He then used his might and the momentum of his attacker to swing his arms down slamming the tiny hero into the floor. Demonotek smiled as he saw the tiny unconscious form of Jack lying on the ground.

"I wonder if I can shish kabob him," Demonotek smiled as he extended a claw.

"Not on my watch," Slyder said as he leapt to the ground touching Jack and sliding them both away.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" Energizer shouted as he began disintegrating things in the room and pelting Demonotek with energy balls.

"I really grow tired of you," Demonotek began to say but then paused unexpectedly.

"IT IS TIME!" A voice boomed from the pits of hell.

"As you wish, master," Demonotek said as a magical wave shot from his body that sent the rest of Power Pack to the ground.

"I offer this soul to you, Semaj. All hail the Storm," Demonotek said as he completed the spell.

"I've a bad feeling about this," Margaret said as she was unable to move. She was glad she had saved her husband in time.

In a flash of fiery light, Lighttracker was encased in a fiery cocoon and shot off into the sky.

"Becca! What did you do to her?" Slyder shouted at the Horseman of Hell.

"I sent her to New York to be given up as a sacrifice to open the gates for Semaj to come through. Now I will kill you all and then go join the welcoming party for Semaj," Demonotek said as his fangs and claws grew in size and blazed with fire.

The members of Power Pack battered and bruised took their staggering stance in front of the Horseman known as Demonotek. Demonotek took a step forward and then stopped, his smile fading. Sticking out of his right eye was a sharp, frozen lamp post. The other end extended out of the back of his head and held in the hands of James Power. James had drawn up al his strength to leap on the creatures back and shove the weapon through its head.

"You will never hurt my family again, CARMEDY," James shouted as he let go of the lamp post and concentrated his full sonic scream directly into the demon's ear.

The only sound they heard come from Demonotek was that of his brain popping. James fell backwards as Demonotek grabbed his head and fell forward. He laid there for a moment and then exploded in a blaze of fire. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a pile of ashes. James got to his feet and made his way back to his family.

"You think he's really gone this time?" Margaret asked as she healed Rock's arm back on and then moved to each of the other injured members of Power Pack.

"I would think so, but to be on the safe side," Kat said as she kneeled down and called for her powers disintegrating every last particle of ash.

"Oh, poor Samantha," Julie cried looking around the room.

"Wait, I have a feeling. Jessie I need you to use your powers," Alex said as he directed his fiancé.

Jessie called his power starting to make the air colder around the area Samantha had been. Suddenly the whole area had become a block of ice. On Alex's mark, Jessie stopped and then slowly turned up the heat. After a few minutes the ice started to melt becoming water. As the water began to drip, it moved together. IN moments the ice was al melted and the water was swirling together. In a flash of power the water became the solid form of Samantha Jackson.

"I never thought I would become solid again. Oh thank you," Samantha said hugging Jessie.

"Guys, sorry it took me so long but after Dampra shorted me out I had trouble getting back to sleep with all that is happening," Franklin said as his dream form appeared.

"It's okay. My dad put an end to the Boogy-Man once and for all," Jack said.

"Well you guys better get here fast. Something big is happening here at the Statue of," Franklin began to say and then suddenly vanished.

"We better get going. Police are starting to arrive here at the hotel and Becca needs our help," Kofi said as he motioned to the full ship of Friday hovering near the hole in the hotel wall.

"Jim, I don't know. Look at what almost happened to us all and that wasn't even the big threat," Margaret said looking at her husband.

"We've no choice. If we stay here and do nothing, then countless others may die including us. We have powers now and a chance to help. We have to," Jim said taking his wife's hand.

"Okay, but after this I want another vacation," Margaret smiled as she kissed her husband.

"Gosh, you guys, not now," Jack said as he urged his parents into Friday, the alien Smartship.

Kofi flew Friday at top speed while Margaret continued to use her powers to make sure everyone was healed and ready for the next big battle.

**Next: Issue #15 – Demon Storm Aftermath**

**But first, check out the following issues for the final battles with the other Horsemen of Hell:**

**Salem-X #18 – Demon Storm Part Ten**

**New Exiles #17 – Demon Storm Part Eleven**

**Power Pack #14 – Demon Storm Part Twelve**

**Wild Pack #14 – Demon Storm Part Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #14 – Demon Storm Part Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #15 – Demon Storm Part Fifteen**

**X-Calibur #14 – Demon Storm Part Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men #14 – Demon Storm Part Seventeen**

**Then Read: Demon Storm #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion **


	16. Demon Storm Aftermath

**Power Pack**

**Issue #15 – Demon Storm Aftermath**

_**New York – Downtown**_

Alex stood there for a minute, not sure where he was. What he did know for sure was that it was dark, he was in pain and when he breathed the air was dirty and weak. He tried remembering what had happened before this exact moment. Things were a blur but they were slowly coming back to him. They had defeated Carmedy the Boogy-Man and the Horseman once and for all. In his death he had managed to kidnap Becca Littlehale and send her to her sacrificial death at the Statue of Liberty. They had tried to save her and they were too late.

They saw the portal open and hundreds of demons poured out and invaded the city. They all sat tight while Kofi and Friday navigated around the demon attacks. Alex had wanted to take them head on but his dad kept taking over as the leader of Power Pack. This was something that Alex was having trouble dealing with, he was his dad but Alex was the leader of Power Pack. Soon the main demon lord Semaj had come through and after being contacted by Franklin it was decided that they would leave the giant demon to the pros and they would head into the city to assist there.

Once they got there they left Friday and took battling the demons head on and helping the bystanders. They had run into the Fantastic Four right away. It wasn't long before Alex had to keep his fiancé Jesse focused as heroes like Captain America, Spider-Man and others were seen passing by. It was a great rush to be battling along side such great heroes. They had even run into a group of heroes called the Wild Pack, but Alex had gotten the impression that after this they were all going their separate ways. What ever their different stories were, the one common factor was that they were all here to serve and protect.

"Remember code names people," G-Force said as Alex began to flash back.

"Alex, behind YOU!" Sonic said as his last word became a sonic force that knocked a demon away form his son.

"Thanks, dad but please, codenames," G-Force said as he shook his head.

"Sorry, you have to remember I'm still new at this," Sonic said with a smile.

"Just be careful, Sonic," Madam Health winked as she knelt down and used her powers to heal a couple of people who had been injured when debris had fallen and hit them.

"How're you doing future brother-in-law?" Lightspeed asked as she streaked by leaving a trail of rainbow behind her.

"A little frustrating. These things are immune to my fire and I can't generate my ice fast enough to hold them before it melts," Frost Fire said as he focused his power to freeze and try and put out fires that had been started.

"Don't fear, young hero. When your spirit is true you will prevail," Black Crow said landing behind Frost Fire plunging his spear into a demon's back turning it to dust.

"Thanks," Frost Fire said as Black Crow became a lightening bolt and dashed off.

G-Force took a quick glance to make sure the rest were doing okay. He saw his youngest sister, Energizer disintegrating stuff left and right and firing off energy balls at every passing demon. Mass Master stuck to cloud form to do his best to blind the demons. Slyder was spending all his time teleporting people to safety, but Alex could tell he had anger in his eyes and wanted to be killing demons. Rock was having a blast battling side by side with the Thing but Hydra was spending more time in the background. He could tell that no matter how much she may want to be here, this really wasn't for her.

"My God, Jim!" Madam Health shouted as she looked up.

Alex and every demon, hero or civilian in the whole downtown area stopped and looked up at the most terrifying sight before them all. A giant ball of pure energy and evil was heading right for them all. They knew it had come from Semaj and grew in size as it approached them. As bright as the energy ball was, it cast a very dark shadow. The ball itself was not what terrified them all, it was the fact that this thing was going to collide with them and the downtown area in less than two seconds.

"Mom, Jesse!" Alex screamed as all light and sound was drowned out by the power and roar of the energy ball's impact into the city.

Alex began to cry as he realized where he was and what had happened. The energy ball had destroyed the city and he must be buried alive under it. As this thought came to light he realized why he was feeling so drained and tired, he had subconsciously activated his powers and they were the only thing keeping what ever was on him from crushing down on him. As his eyes adjusted and his mind cleared he knew that his hands were up touching the ceiling decreasing its gravity and that he was not alone.

"Who's down here with me?" Alex whispered.

"Alex, it's me. I think my legs broken," Jesse said pushing through the pain.

"I would come to you but I'm afraid if I even twitch this will all come down on us," Alex said as tears formed and leaked upon his cheeks.

"Don't worry, stud. I think I'm just a few inches from you. You keep using those muscles to keep us safe," Jesse tried to lighten up the situation.

"I hope everyone's okay," Alex said as he began thinking of his family.

"I'm sure they are," Jesse tried to say with confidence.

"You think someone will find us?" Alex asked as he felt his arms grow tired and the ceiling gets heavy.

"Yes, and we'll be out of here before you know it safe and sound," Jesse said as he tried to ignore the pain that was coming from his lower half.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex chuckled nervously.

"Because I know you will save us. We'll get out of here and have the wedding to end all weddings. But most of all, I know that our love will endure all," Jesse said as he reached out and found that the very tip of his finger touched Alex's foot. Calling on his powers, he let Alex feel the warmth of his love.

"I love you too," Alex said as the warm touch of Jesse caused him to stand taller, stronger and his powers pushed the ceiling just a little bit higher. At this point Alex swore he would hold up that ceiling until his dieing breath.

"Alex?" A voice called out that Alex knew was not Jesse's.

"Franklin?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm here in my dream form. I've desperately been trying to reach out with my mind and find people," Franklin said in the darkness.

"How are the others? Are my parent and my siblings okay?" Alex asked with fear.

"Sorry, I blinked out for a second. I'm trying to determine exactly where you are at," Franklin said with desperation.

"Franklin, I'm holding the ceiling up with my powers. You really need to get us out of here fast," Alex said trying to subdue his panic.

"Anyone else here?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too," Jesse said.

"Okay, Jesse can you use your powers to create a small flame so I can get a visual of where you are?" Franklin asked.

Sure," Jesse said as he called on the heat in his right hand and caused a small flame on the ground.

"How does it look?" Alex asked as the sudden brightness kept him and Jesse from opening their eyes.

"Well," Franklin began to say and then gasped as he saw Jesse. His legs were completely buried under ruble. "Appears that there is enough room for us three and that's it." Franklin said.

"It hurts to open my eyes," Jesse said.

"Put the flame out now, we don't want to risk burning up your oxygen," Franklin said as he got Jesse to turn off the lights. What he said was true, but he didn't need them to be distracted by the sight of Jesse's legs.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"No, I need to go and tell my parents where you are," Franklin said as he disappeared.

In a matter of moments they heard another voice, "hey big brother."

"Jack, is that you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah it's me. I hear you two are in a bit of a pickle," Jack said with a chuckle.

"How did you get down here?" Jesse asked.

"There's a small hole leading from topside all the way down here that I was able to travel down in cloud form," Jack said.

"How bad is it," Alex asked feeling his arms getting tired again.

"Well, it seems your keeping a small building from crushing you," Jack said.

"How is everyone else?" Jack asked.

"Well, Julie and I survived while discovering a new power," Jack said as he became solid.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I used my cloud molecule powers to somehow create a very dense shield around me and mom and dad. The blast hit and didn't hurt us. As for Julie, she used her powers like Whitey had. She grabbed Julie and instead of jetting off in flight she starting to move and then was surrounded in rainbow lights and then teleported her and Kat outside the danger zone," Jack said.

"That's wonderful," Alex said as he grew jealous. It always seemed his siblings were discovering or improving their powers. It frustrated him to no end.

"Okay, Jesse I want you to concentrate. You and I are going to switch powers. Once you we change I want you to focus on becoming smoke and follow the hole straight up and stay in your cloud form and do what my parents and the Richards tell you to do," Jack said.

Jesse agreed as he concentrated. It was a weird sensation but he managed to switch powers with Jack. He no longer felt heat or cold. As he concentrated he became smoke and felt very odd. In this form he felt a pull and followed it up to the small hole and headed out to the ground above. Jack sighed with relief but felt vulnerable without his cloud powers.

"What now? I honestly don't know how much longer I can hold this," Alex said.

"Kofi will be here soon to teleport us out of here," Jack said as he concentrated on his new powers.

"You know, I still can't believe you guys. I always thought of myself as the strongest, but you guys are always improving your powers," Alex said.

"Alex, you don't get it. You have always been the strongest and the glue of this team. If you could see and realize how far down we are and just how much you are really holding up you'd be amazed. You are by far the strongest," Jack said as he felt Alex's smile widen.

"Sorry I'm late," Kofi said as he appeared right by Jack and Alex.

"About time," Alex joked.

"Time to go," Kofi said as he put his arms around Jack and Alex and called forth his powers.

A sliding disc moved up their legs causing them to vanish. In a matter of seconds all three members of Power Pack were gone. They appeared on top of a building roof top looking down. Alex gasped as he saw a large building collapse in on itself. That was the building he was holding up, and here he thought Jack was exaggerating. Alex then looked around and saw that the whole downtown area was in wreckage.

Heroes such as Captain America, Spider-Man and others were down there going through the debris looking for and helping the victims. He noticed the Thing and Human Torch were down there too. He turned around and saw his parents visiting with Reed and Sue Richards. His sisters were standing next to the dream form of Franklin. The only people he didn't see were Jesse, Samantha or Steve. Panic welled up inside him.

"Where is Jesse? Where's the rest of the Pack?" Alex asked in exhaustion.

"We haven't been able to find Hydra yet. Rock said he saw her become water before the impact. Reed said they'll keep looking. As for Rock, he was shattered into a bunch of pieces. He's back at the Baxter Building. Reed is going to do all he can to piece him back together so he can revert to flesh. As for Jesse," Margaret said to her son with sympathy.

"No, he can't be dead," Alex said in fear.

"No, he's alive. What we hid from you at first is that Jesse's legs were crushed under the building. That's why Jack gave him his cloud powers. I was able to heal him but the extent was so severe and the fact I'm tired from overusing my powers and not very advanced yet in using them that he will need time and therapy to walk again," Margaret said.

"Where is he now?" Alex asked.

"He's at the Baxter Building as well under the care of some great nurses," Sue Richards said.

"I'm so sorry," Margaret said holding her son.

"Mom, it's okay. You did what you could. We're all alive and that's what counts," Alex said hugging her.

"Son, you're going to have to go back to the Baxter Building. We want to have you checked over and make sure you're okay. You were down there and breathing in all that dust," James said squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Were there any other casualties?" Alex asked as he noticed one other person missing from the group.

"Friday was destroyed, but we are working to retrieve him from the data banks of the Pack Pad and see if we can salvage and save his programming," Richard said causing Alex to wince at the referral of Friday as just some machine. He has always been a friend to him and the Pack.

"Poor Friday," Kat said wiping tears and dust from her face.

"I know you don't know them but Sasquatch and former team mate Black Cat were injured badly but they're alive. Unfortunately, an acquaintance of Cap's Battling Bantam was killed using his body to shield a child. As for citizens, we are unsure of the body count at this time," Reed said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Alex asked feeling a mix of emotions.

"No, we have it under control. I want you to go with Reed back to the Baxter Building to mend and take care of yourselves. I'll be back later," Sue said as she kissed her husband and rode an invisible slide back down to the clean up below.

"Let's go kids. Tomorrow we discuss the future of Power Pack," Jim said as he glanced at the devastation below, the now blue skies and then back to his family.

Too tired to say or do anything, all of Power Pack made their way to the Baxter Building, alive and as a family.

**Next: Issue #16 – A Beginning or an End … Is this the end of Power Pack?**

**Plus, don't forget to check out the following issues for the Demon Storm Aftermath:**

**Salem-X #19**

**New Exiles #18**

**Power Pack #15**

**Mutant Generation Force #16**

**X-Calibur #15**

**Sensational X-Men #15**


	17. A Beginning or an End

**Power Pack**

**Issue #16 – A Beginning or an End**

_**The Power Household**_

Margaret and James gave one last wave as the Fantastic Four took off. Thanks to Sue Richard's invisibility powers, they had landed, dropped of the Power Pack and left without the neighbors seeing a thing. James was grateful for their friendship with the Richards. Not only did they do a lot and help them but they were genuinely very nice people. After the whole Demon Storm battle they not only helped with the clean up and repair but they had taken time out to help them too.

Alex had been trapped under a fallen building with his fiancé Jesse Stone. It had been Alex's shear will and power that had kept them from being crushed and buried alive. Thanks to Reed and Sue's son Franklin, they had found them both and rescued them. Alex lucked out and was perfectly fine; unfortunately Jesse's legs had been crushed under the debris. Margaret had used her healing powers to heal him but he would have to take it easy until his legs were strong enough for him to walk again without having to pause or rest. They were all thankful he would be perfectly fine, especially Alex.

The Power Parents walked into the house and were glad to be home. Alex sat on the couch with Jesse while Kat ran to her bedroom and began her phone tree. Out of everyone, the youngest of the Pack seemed the least affected by the Demon Storm. She held her own against the demons and even stood brave when they had all awaited the fate of Alex and Jesse. She was even ready to push herself to disintegrate the whole building to free her brother, if Reed cautioned against it. Now that she was home, her only worry was what her friends thought of the whole Storm.

Kofi and Julie were both a down and really didn't say a while lot on the way home and now sat in the living room in silence. Margaret could understand their pain. Kofi had lost his first earth girl crush during the Storm. Becca Littlehale had been one of the eight that had been sacrificed at the Statue of Liberty to open the gates for Semaj to come through. The Richards had agreed to locate her family and tell them what had happened to her. The whole team was taking her loss hard, but Kofi was taking it harder since he had loved her and didn't seem to have a counterpart to distract his thoughts.

Julie was down because she had lost her new best friend. Samantha Jackson had been Julie's roommate in college. Julie had been feeling lost and Samantha was an outsider from another country. They ended up becoming friends and even best friends after they had shared their secrets of having powers. Samantha had always been afraid of her powers and Julie encouraged her to embrace them. She even went as far as taking a costume and standing along side the Power Pack during the Demon Storm. Even then, Julie was seeing that Samantha really wasn't comfortable with the hero life.

Julie and the others had seen her hiding back a little during the battle. When the giant power ball had struck the downtown area, Julie had seen Samantha turn to water right before the blast hit. When the battle was over and the clean up began, they had searched for Samantha and couldn't find her anywhere. Julie feared her friend had died, vaporized by the heat of the blast. Reed had done a scan of the area using a device he created in detecting Hydro-Man and had not turned up any traces of Samantha. Reed had two theories as to what may have happened to Julie's friend.

She had either vaporized into nothing or she had decided to vanish and not be found. Reed seem to lean towards the ladder since he truly believed if she had been vaporized he still would have found at least a microscopic trace of her in the air. Julie knew that if she would have died she would have felt it, so she wanted to believe that her friend was alive, but that even made her feel more sad. Why would her friend leave her without saying good-bye or give an explanation? Julie guessed that she would never know and hoped that if she was out there somewhere that she would be fine.

Despite the loss of these two, the Pack did get some other great news. Richards had been able to save their other two friends and teammates, the ship known as Friday and Jack's best friend Steve Sands. When the energy blast had his Friday had been destroyed and Steve had been blown to pieces, literally. Both of them were not dead and still had a chance to survive so Reed went to work right away. Everyone watched as Reed stretched, mumbled theories and worked his gadgets. Reed needed Kofi to bring back items from the Pack Pad to save Friday so Reed helped Steve first while Kofi and Thing teleported to the Pad to get what was needed.

Reed used one of his older devices he had once created to help his friend Ben Grimm and made some minor adjustments. Jack had stood on edge while he watched Sue Richards use her powers to lift and carry the broken pieces of Steve Sands and place him in the giant glass tube. Once in, Reed started pressing buttons and the tube came to life and the pieces of Rock vanished within the intense cosmic light. Reed had looked down at his monitor and then turned to the rest of them.

"I'm reading traces of some kind of drug infused into his bloodstream," Reed said glancing over at James.

"Drugs?" Margaret questioned looking at her husband then at her Jack.

"That's how he got his powers. Garbage Man gave him a drug that grants powers. Unlike the others, the powers stayed and he doesn't have to keep taking it to retain his powers," Jack said.

"That's because it had infused into his bloodstream and now his heart automatically produces it and pumps it into his body. At this point, I can remove the drug from his body," Reed said.

"You can't do that. He would lose his powers and for once he's happy being a hero," Jack said.

"But son, true heroes don't need drugs to be great," James said.

"Plus, the danger that could impose if word got out that his blood naturally produces blood," Reed said glancing at the Power Family.

"You can't do this dad," Jack said.

"He'll be mad at first but were doing the right thing. Reed, remove the drugs," James said as Reed nodded at what he had already begun to do.

Jack glared at his dad as the rest of his siblings told him that in the end they were doing the right thing. IN a matter of minutes the light faded from the glass tube and they saw a normal looking and completely whole Steve Sands standing within. Reed opened the tube and helped the boy out as Sue handed him a robe. Steve looked at himself and smiled. It felt good to be alive and whole again.

"Wow, I was afraid I'd be stuck in pieces forever," Steve said.

"You mean you were conscious?" Kat asked amazed.

"Yes, I was. I was well aware that I was in pieces but I couldn't move or talk. I was terrified," Steve said as Margaret and Sue comforted him.

"Glad to have you back man," Jack said trying to hold back his feelings.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked as he caught the look on Jack's face.

"We found the drug in your body," Reed said as he and James explained what they had just done.

"I've lost my powers?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Steve, I tried to stop them," Jack said.

"No, it's okay. I thought I got lucky, but if my powers were truly based on drugs then I don't need them," Steve said trying to convince himself.

"We're back," Thing said as he and Kofi appeared in the room carrying a bunch of stuff.

Reed went right to work rebuilding Friday. He was able to retrieve Friday in full from the data source from the Pack Pad but didn't have enough material to create Friday's original form. Reed built Friday an adult size robotic body with no legs. Friday's new body hovered and had mechanical arms and a head similar to H.E.R.B.I.E. He would no longer be a giant space ship but he could transform his body into a smaller version of the Fantasticar and could pass his conscious from his robot boy and the control systems of the Pack Pad. Friday was fine with this, he was just happy to be back and active.

"I'll get supper going," Margaret said as she moved to the kitchen leaving the rest of the Pack in the living room.

"I can make my lentil soup," James said looking at everyone.

"Yuck," the Power Kids shouted.

"Yum, my favorite," Franklin said appearing in the room.

"Franklin, what are you doing here?" Kat said as she came back in the room.

"I was board being kept in my room so I thought I'd come see how you all were doing," Franklin said.

"Glad you could make it since this will concern you," James said as everyone looked up at him.

"What're you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Well, he is a part of Power Pack and I think it's time we discussed this," James said.

"I just ordered pizza," Margaret said coming back into the room.

"Dad, I know after what has happened that you think we should quit, but we have proven ourselves," Julie said afraid of losing this too.

"Julie's right, we're a lot older then we were when we started and with Alex back," Jack began to protest.

"So you're not moving to Massachusetts?" Margaret asked.

"What, move?" Kat, Julie and Jack asked at the same time.

"Well, we originally discussed moving there to get married and start a new life," Alex began to say.

"But now that I have powers I would like to join Power Pack and for us to stay here and build our life with you all," Jesse said as everyone sighed with relief.

"So you're staying then?" Margaret glowed with happiness.

"Yes, and we plan on living at the Pack Pad and keep Power Pack going," Alex said looking at his father.

"Don't go jumping the gun now you guys," James said. "We all know you're al adults now. Technically, Kat is the only one we could forbid to do this, even though I'd rather see you all safe and sound."

"Dad?" Alex asked looking confused.

"What your dad is trying to say is that if you choose to keep playing heroes we can't stop you, but school must always come first. Especially you, Kat," Margaret said as everyone cheered.

That's great dad, and now that you and mom have powers you can join us," Julie smiled.

"Actually, I will have to decline that offer. As much as it was nice being able to help others, going into battle is not for me. I think my powers would be better served if you all had them to heal yourselves when needed," Margaret said as she closed her eyes and her powers left her and went flowed back into her kids and Jesse and she held her palm out and gave her costume back to Friday.

"What about you, dad?" Alex asked.

"I won't be joining your team either. My place is here with my wife and my job at the university. Although, I will be keeping my powers. This way if I need to step in I can and if you all get out of hand or I need to ground you I have the ability to take your powers," James smiled as he looked at Kat.

"Whatever dad," Kat rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of taking your powers unless you do something that leaves me no choice. It is my option as a parent. Also, Reed and Friday gave me a device that will alert me the second any of you try to take my powers from me," James smiled.

"Then it's settled, the Pack is back to stay," Jack cheered.

"Not for all of us," Steve said.

"Hey, you can still stay here with my parents and can hang out at the Pack Pad whenever, right Alex?" Jack asked.

"No, that's okay. After everything that has happened, it has given me time to think. I'm going to go live with my Aunt in Main. Go back and finish High School there and then look at college. It's time to start over and do something with my life," Steve said as Jack grew said.

"Man, we've been friends forever," Jack said.

"And we still will be. I'll keep in touch and your secret is safe with me," Steve said looking at everyone and then hugging his best friend.

"He's not the only one leaving," Kofi said causing everyone to gasp.

"Kofi, what are you talking about?" Alex said moving over to his friend's side.

"I thought coming here would be a new start but after Becca it made me realize I need to go back home and clean my life up back there," Kofi said.

"I thought you couldn't go back home?" Julie asked.

"When we went back to the Pad for Reed I placed a call. After a good long talk, it had been agreed to let me come back home and start over, on probation of course," Kofi said with a sad smile.

"Oh, Kofi," Kat and Julie cried.

"What about the Pack Pad?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I've already signed everything over into Alex's name. Friday has agreed to stay and look after you all. The Pad is paid for but Friday will manage the finances and investments and take care of any other bills for you. Should be enough to take care of the team for quite awhile," Kofi said as Alex didn't know what to say.

"I'm speechless," Alex said.

"We can't accept a whole building," Jesse looked surprised.

"Consider it my wedding gift to you both and make sure you send me an invite," Kofi smiled.

"When do you leave?" Alex asked.

"Actually, I need to go now. The Force Four are coming to pick me up at a location I gave them. It will be easier if I say goodbye now," Kofi said as he hugged everyone.

"I wish you wouldn't go. I'll really miss you," Alex said wiping away the tears and he hugged his best friend.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again. You ready Steve?" Kofi asked.

"What?" Jack asked looking at Steve.

"Sorry, on the way home he mentioned to me that he was leaving and I asked him if he'd drop me off at my aunt's house," Steve sighed.

After a few more minutes of tearful goodbyes, Kofi put his arm around Steve and they vanished from sight. Alex looked at everyone and knew there was sadness in the air but at least his family was okay and Power Pack would live on. They may have won a big series of battles and survived the Storm but it was time to push forward and start a new beginning in the adventures of the Power Pack. Alex smiled as he joined his family at the dinner table as his mother went to answer the door and get the pizza.

_**Epilogue**_

A man with gold skin and a red cape stood looking over a downtown area in New York. Quickly, a lady dressed in all green approached him from a wreckage of a fallen building. She looked very sexy, but also very dangerous. Both of them looked like they had been through hell and back, but it had not stopped them in their quest. They were on a mission to find what had been lost again for last few years. They had been on the moon with their first prize calling forth the rest when a demonic gate opened above the Earth causing a ripple effect towards the moon.

The man of gold and red held up his prize hoping he wouldn't be too late. Just as the remaining prizes neared him, the demonic gate flared wide open and a backlash hit him just as the six prizes were within his grasp. There was a huge demonic explosion that shook the moon. When the man and his woman companion came too, there were no signs of the prizes they sought. He stood up and looked at the Earth as he felt a signature before it faded. He grabbed the woman by the arm and took flight.

"It's no longer here," the woman in green said as she glanced back down at the debris of what once was a small building.

"They're all here somewhere and we will find them," the man with gold skin said as he through down what was left of what appeared to be a now destroyed and flayed glove of some kind.

The woman in green nodded as she followed after her male companion as his tattered red cape flapped in the wind as he took off.

**Next: Issue #17 – Marvel the Power**


	18. Marvel the Power

**Power Pack**

**Issue #17 – Marvel the Power**

_**The Pack Pad**_

"What're you thinking?" Jesse asked as he leaned over, kissing Alex on the lips.

"How can I lead Power Pack, plan a wedding and return to school? It can't be done," Alex said with a little panic in his voice.

"Alex, you're not staying home. Classes start today and you will not miss them," Jesse said sitting in a chair and sipping his coffee.

"But, there is so much to do," Alex began.

"That is why I will help take care of that. I've also asked your sister to be my maid of honor. She has not only accepted but will proudly help us with the planning," Jesse interrupted with a smile.

"But," Alex tried to protest.

"You need to finish school. This is your last year and you need to get a good job. Kofi's money won't last forever and playing Super Hero won't pay the bills," Jesse said.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

"I'll go back to school once you're done. In the meantime, I'll get a job and use that to invest and continue to grow our nest egg," Jesse smiled.

"Wow, you've got it all planned out don't you?" Alex smiled back.

"Yes I do. I want nothing but the best for you and our new life together," Jesse said tearing up.

"That's why I love you so. Now take it easy. You may have a clean bill of health, but the doctor said not to put too much strain on your legs for a few weeks yet," Alex said as he leaned over and kissed his future husband.

"I love you too and my legs are just fine. Now you have school to get to and I have a job interview to go to," Jesse said getting up and grabbing Alex's backpack.

"Job, where?" Alex said taking his pack and headed for the window.

"Bank downtown is hiring for a fulltime teller," Jesse said as pointed at the window. "Get going."

"I'm going, and good luck," Alex said as he pulled on his backpack and then commanded his costume on and took flight out the window.

"Jesse, the jeweler called. Alex's ring is done," Friday's voice said over the intercom.

"Great, I can pick that up before my interview," Jesse said with excitement as he grabbed his things and headed out.

_**Goodrich Junior High **_

"Kat, over here!" Marci shouted as Kat got out of her dad's car.

"Have a good day at school. No kiss good-bye?" James Power asked with a teasing smile.

"Dad, please. It's embarrassing enough to be dropped of at school by the 'rents," Kat said as she closed the car door and ran towards her friends.

"Bye, Kat. I love you," James called out laughing as he then pulled away from the curb.

"How embarrassing," Kat said as she approached her two friends.

"I know. My dad does the same thing. That's why my brother drops me off," Tracy said flicking her hair back.

"You are so lucky," Marci said as she pulled out a compact and checked her hair and makeup.

"You know, we have a lot to be excited about this year," Kat said as led her friends toward the school's entrance.

"Yeah, it's our last year of junior high and then we start high school," Tracy said with excitement.

"Not that, we all turn fifteen," Kat said as a couple lower classmen boys opened the doors for them.

"So?" Marci said rolling her eyes at the boys.

"Hello, that means we get our learner permits. One step closer to driving and having a care," Kat said with conviction.

"And freedom," Tracy said finally catching on.

"Like, duh," Kat said as they stood in the cafeteria area waiting for the bell to ring to allow them into the hallways to go to class.

"My dad won't buy me a car unless I pull better grades but who needs them when I'm going to be a famous model," Marci said with her nose in the air.

"My dad will by me car no matter what. I always get what I want," Tracy said as she looked over at Kat. "What about you?"

"I," Kat began to say when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry, oh Kat, it's you!" Franklin Richards smiled as he stepped back from the three girls.

"You need to watch where you're going, dweeb," Kat said straightening her outfit.

"Hey, Richards," Marci said blushing a little.

Kat didn't know why her friends liked the geek so much. Just because his parents are in the Fantastic Four doesn't make him cool. If he was anybody else, they wouldn't give him the time of day. What would they think if they knew she was a super hero? That she was by far, way cooler than him? Why did she even care? Kat shook her head and sighed when the bell finally rang for them to go to class.

"Sorry, we gotta jet," Kat said as she linked her friend's arms and pulled them away.

"Wait, Kat, I've got to talk to you," Franklin said trying to catch up to them.

"I don't have time. I don't want to be late to class," Kat lied.

"It's important. It's regarding Power issues," Franklin said trying to throw out the hidden code.

"Fine, what ever. Girls, I'll catch up with you later," Kat said as she waved her friends onward.

"Kat pulled Franklin off to the side and glared at him. "What is it?"

"I did some scouting in my special form and the door to the basement is gone. No matter how hard I tried I can't find a door or a way into the basement. Something or someone is keeping it hidden and me out," Franklin whispered.

"Franklin, I can't be a part of this. That was old news and fun then but we are older now. I can't get caught up in these fantasy adventures of yours," Kat said, trying to be convincing.

"Kat, you know there was something in the basement. It wasn't our imagination," Franklin said with disappointment.

"Franklin, I got to go. I don't want to be late," Kat said as she turned and left. She felt bad but she couldn't afford to be caught up in Franklin's drama. She had other things to focus on, like cheerleading tryouts, popularity and Brant Taylor.

"But," Franklin whispered as he saw Kat vanish around the corner.

"Problem, Richards?" A deep voice asked from behind him.

"Not at all, Principal Flow," Franklin said jumping back from the school's principal.

"Then you better get to class," Drol Flow said as he eyed Franklin.

"Yes sir, right away sir," Franklin said dashing off down the hall.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, boy," Drol said glaring after Franklin.

_**Downtown – Bank of the West**_

"Jack, I really appreciate you giving me a ride," Jesse said as they pulled up to a parking spot in front of the bank.

"Hey, no problem, my classes don't start till this afternoon. I've got time to kill and I'd rather hand wit you than at home with mom and Julie.

"Doesn't Julie have classes today?" Jesse asked as he got out of the car and looked back at Jack.

"Not today. This semester she goes every other day so today she wanted to hang at the house till it's time for her to go meet and help her new roommate settle in to her dorm room," Jack said.

"Well, thanks again. The interview shouldn't be all that long," Jesse said.

"That's okay. I'll just hang out here and watch the meter till you get back," Jack said as Jesse smiled and headed into the bank.

Jesse touched his left hand and looked down. The jeweler had done a great job on Alex's ring. When Jesse had been trapped under the building he had felt something in the dirt and had picked it up while he had been laying in the dark. Later, after he had been rescued he pulled it out of his pocket to find a dirty and smudged up gem of sorts. After he had cleaned the gem, it turned out to be a very pretty pinkish red stone. It almost looked like his birthstone and got a great idea.

He called a jeweler and asked if they could insert it into Alex's ring as a surprise for the wedding. When he went to pick it up, they jeweler didn't say much but had somehow managed to split the gem into four smaller gems and inserted them in the ring so it went gem, diamond, gem, diamond, gem, diamond and finally gem. It looked amazing and Jesse put it on his finger so not to lose it. He couldn't wait to give it to Alex. Jesse smiled as he stepped into line for the tellers.

"Nobody move!" Jesse heard a man shout as he saw the security guard go flying threw the wall.

Jesse turned to see a very large and muscular man moving with great force towards the tellers. People started screaming and moving out of the way. Jesse was sure what he should do but knew he couldn't allow this man to rob the bank even if it meant missing his interview. Just as Jesse looked around for a secure hiding spot the woman in front of him threw off her hat and trench coat and headed towards the large crook.

"That's far enough, Man-Mountain Marko. Give up now and you won't get hurt," the woman said as Marko turned to face her.

"You think you can stop me?" Man-Mountain Marko laughed as he slammed his fist down on the teller station shattering it into a million pieces with his great strength.

"You're no match of Ms. Marvel," the woman snapped as her skin shifted and she grew larger. Suddenly the woman was now an orange, rocky female version of the Thing.

"That isn't Ms Marvel. Ms Marvel was an Avenger and she's hot. This chick looks like the She-Thing," a teenaged boy whispered to his dad.

"Been a while, Sharon," Marko smirked as he moved towards the rocky woman.

Not only does it make me mad that Carol decided to take her old name back, but now I've got to come up with a new code name. Guess I'll have to take that anger out on you," Sharon Ventura said as she slammed her fist into the crook's face.

"Sorry, I've gone through another up grade," Marko laughed as he flinched off the punch and then grabbed Sharon and sent her crashing through the front doors.

Jesse had ducked into the empty bathroom and shouted, "Costume on!" Jesse soon found himself being bombarded with fire and ice. When the power show faded Jesse was now in his Power Pack costume of ice blue and fire red. He was no longer Jesse Stone but the super hero known as Frost Fire. With forced confidence, he dashed out the door and turned towards the villain.

"You're under arrest," Frost Fire said wishing he had said something cleverer.

"What are you supposed to be?" Man-Mountain laughed at the scrawny kid in spandex.

"I'm Frost Fire," Jesse said as he called on his powers.

Frost Fire turned the heat up around the villain so high it turned to fire. He was proud of himself on how quick he was getting at making the heat become fire. He was ready to pat himself on the back when the sprinkler system kicked in and dowsed the fire out. Marko, dripping wet, smiled as the flames vanished not even leaving a mark on the man. The smile turned to a frown as he glared directly at Frost Fire.

"I'm going to crush you like a bug," Marko snarled as he charged at the Power Pack member.

"Nice going," Frost Fire swore at himself as he felt his legs beginning to throb.

"Nice interview," a voice called out as something small hit Marko in the forehead.

Marko barely flinched as the tiny object went flying back and landing next to Frost Fire. Jesse looked down to see the tiny object become smoky and then reform into a figure in a blue spandex costume. Frost Fire smiled as he saw Jack, his fellow Pack member known as Mass Master. His smile vanished as he realized Jack was grunting and holding his legs.

"I don't know what that guy sis made of, but even in my small dense form I think I broke my legs," Mass Master cried in pain.

"Quick, grab my hands and concentrate," Frost Fire said as they grabbed hands and closed their eyes.

"Thanks," Jack said as the healing glow vanished and he could stand on perfectly healed legs.

"Now you both will die," Marko said as he lifted his arms and prepared to bring them down hard on the two teen heroes.

Jesse began to panic when he felt the pain in his legs vanish and his hand throb. Frost Fire held out his hands while Mass Master closed his eyes trying to create a density shield around them. Marko hit the shield shattering it and causing Jack to black out form the force of the wave. Frost Fire prepared to scream as he saw the fists coming right at him. A wave of power came over him suddenly as an ice shield went up. Marko slammed down on the ice right where his hands were.

The ice barrier shattered but was followed by an explosion as Marko's hands hit Frost Fire's. Jesse opened his eyes to find that he had barely felt a thing or moved as Marko was being sent backwards and into the far wall. Jesse couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way his ice barrier could have done that. Jesse didn't have time to think about it as the throbbing left his hand and moved to his legs causing him to buckle and fall to the floor.

"I got it from here kid," Sharon said as he finally made it back into the bank.

Moving quickly to take advantage of the situation, Sharon landed several powerful blows to Marko's head making sure he stayed off balance. The wind had been knocked out of him and she intended to keep it that way. Just as she was about to land another blow she heard a large series of noises. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the teen heroes were gone but a woman in a skimpy blue costume with a lightening bolt on her chest was moving towards her with a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"We got it from here, Sharon," Carol Danvers smiled as she and her squad took Man-Mountain Marko into custody.

"Now that's Ms. Marvel," Sharon heard the teen from earlier say before she could respond to Carol.

"Whatever, Danvers," Sharon grumbled as she shifted back to flesh and headed out the bank.

Sharon was so mad at being upstaged fist by a bunch of kids and then by the "real" Ms. Marvel that she didn't see to kids sitting against the bank wall outside. After Jesse had gained his breath and Ms. Marvel and S.H.I.E.L.D. had caused a distraction, he had dragged Jack to the side and switched their costumes off. They then both crawled their way outside where they sat and rested, catching their breaths.

"Wow, I'm surprised my density shield worked," Jack said staring up at the ships hovering in the sky.

"Yeah, saved our lives," Jesse lied deciding not to steel his future brother-in-law's thunder. "Lucky you heard the commotion from outside."

"Hard to miss when the She-Thing nearly misses your car as she's being thrown into the building across the street," Jack laughed as they both finally got to their feet.

"Well, so much for my interview," Jesse laughed as he and Jack got into the car.

"Sorry about that. They'll be others. Better get you home so I can get to class," Jack said as they drove off passing a woman in tattered clothes swearing to herself.

_**Epilogue**_

The man with golden skin and the woman with green skin landed on the sidewalk in front of a jewelry store as a car with two boys drove by. He had come to this place because not too long ago he had sensed the power of one being used here. He would have charged in but he had suddenly felt a power surge up the street somewhere. He was about to suggest to his lady companion to head in the new direction when he felt the power again in the store. He quickly entered.

"Can I help you?" The store own said but then froze.

"Where is it?" The golden man asked.

"I don't think so," the green woman said as she moved with greet speed twisting his arm before he could press the silent alarm.

"Where is what? I don't know what you are talking about," the shop owner whimpered as he stared in awe between the man and the woman holding his wrists.

"The gem, where is it? I just felt it in here. A gem of pinkish red with powerful beauty," the golden man said.

"That gem. I no longer have it," the shop owner began to quiver.

"Liar!" The woman in green shouted as she swiped her leg pinning the man to the ground by his neck with her foot.

"I'm telling the truth. A man brought it in and wanted me to fit it into a ring. Just as I started to jut it, two flecks shaved off and it suddenly split in four and merged onto the ring. It was picked up this morning," the shop owner cried.

"Who has the ring?" The man of gold asked as he glared deep into the man's soul.

"I don't know. He paid in cash. I've no record," the shop owner half lied.

"He's a liar, let me kill him," the woman in green said pressing harder with her heel.

"Stop. No killing. He is telling the truth," the golden man said as he saw the back counter where a tiny sliver of pink and red sat next to a small speckle of dust.

The colorful sliver surged with power as it faded and turned to dust. The golden man felt the same power as he had before when he was drawn here. He had felt the sliver die as he did the last sliver. It meant one thing, the gem was no longer here and his only lead was the pull had felt before entering in here. He turned and moved towards the door. He didn't have time to waste here in risk of the trail going cold.

"Let's go. The gem's not here. Our path now heads up the street. I felt a pull that way before we entered here," the golden man said as he left the jewelry store in a dash.

The lady in green spat as she released her hold and leapt back over the counter. She gave the man one final glance as she followed her male companion out the door. The shop owner sighed with relief as he got to his feet, called the cops and tore an invoice sheet into a millions pieces. His father had been saved by heroes and if this was as close as he could to being a hero himself and giving back, then he would do his part to thwart a villain too. He just wished he knew what was so special about that gem.

**Next: Issue #18 – A Power Pack Wedding – Part One **


	19. A Power Pack Wedding Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #18 – A Power Pack Wedding – Part One **

_**Sax's Best Style Formal Wear**_

"Lookin' good, bro," Jack said with a smile.

Alex was staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe it, in a few days he would be getting married. In al his years he never thought he would ever be able to be free, find the one he loved and get to spend the rest of his life him. That man was Jesse Stone or soon to be Jesse Power and a whole new exciting life awaited the both of them, together for ever. Alex felt a huge smile sweep across his face as he glanced down at his hand. He felt naked without his ring but Jesse had taken his to add a surprise to it and he couldn't see it till the wedding day, so both of them had put their rings away safely till their wedding day.

He turned around to see everyone staring at him, including Jesse. He couldn't believe how good he looked too. They had decided on black tuxedos with silver vests and ties for them and the wedding party. The only difference was that Jesse and Alex would have tails on their coats and silver on their dress shoes. Alex was so relieved that everything was going well and everyone was looking good. They had all come down to Sax's to do final fitting and last minute touch ups. Then those who weren't set to go today could come back tomorrow and pick their tuxes up. He just hoped all was going well for the ladies over at J Marie's were they were picking up their dresses.

Alex had let Jesse pick out the colors of the dresses and he has done a fabulous job. They were lavender, strapless and short sleeved. They would go well with the flowers that had a touch of cal lilies in them. To top it off, Mrs. Richards personally had the flower girl dress made with silver and lavender accents to match the dresses and tuxes, but then again it is her daughter that is their flower girl. He was just so glad how well everything had fallen into place in such a short amount of time.

They had found a church, First Plymouth that was very accepting and accommodating. They had gotten a great a great deal and had also decided to join the church, which lowered the cost. As for the reception and food, as a wedding gift from the Fantastic Four, Sue and Reed have converted a large room in the Baxter Building and are having the food catered. This left mom and the girls to decorate the place and with mom's connections at her magazine had gotten a great deal on a DJ.

Everything had come together so easy that the only hard part was getting the invitations out and delivered, but with the help of Friday and their powers they got them taken care of. Since their identities were secret, they only invited those in the super hero community that they were very close too and requested they come out of costume or in disguise. Alex knew all couldn't make it, like Sam and the others who were too busy dealing with the rebuilding of the school, lost in space or searching for those lost in space. It would be okay, they would have a great turn out either way.

Alex just wished that more of Jesse's family could have come but they refused to support his lifestyle, but that was okay. There were a few that said they would come or would just send gifts instead. Jesse said he didn't care because he had him and his family now and that was all that mattered. In time, his family may come around but he didn't feel the need to force it. In the meantime they had no problem choosing their wedding party. They had decided to each pick their side of the wedding party. Alex would choose best man and three others while Jesse chose a bridesmaid and three others.

Alex had sent a call to Kofi hoping he could make it. Kofi had been allowed a leave from his home world to attend the wedding and be Alex's best man. His sister Kat, his brother Jack and since Dagger couldn't make it because of Cloak's condition and her team Salem-X he had asked his other good friend from his time in the New Warriors, Mickey or Turbo would make up the rest of his wedding party. Jesse had asked Julie to be his maid of honor and three friends from back in California; Jamie, Jason and his boyfriend Gerald to be the rest of the wedding party. That only left the Ushers and the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer.

Since they really didn't know anyone with young kids, they had asked Valeria to be the Flower Girl and Franklin to be the Ring Bearer. Kat thought Franklin was too old to do that but Franklin was very excited about doing it. They needed three people to be Ushers and didn't know who to ask. They decided to ask Jack's best friend Steve and he agreed to come visit and do it. The last two were simple, Friday would come in his hovering robot form disguised like Kofi with an image inducer and Phil Urich, a guy he met out in California in a writing class and became good friends. Before he had left California after his grandpa died, he had tried to set him up with Mickey. That had nothing to do with Mickey once being Turbo and that Phil had once secretly been the hero version of the Green Goblin. This was a secret Phil entrusted to Alex as well as Alex trusting Phil with his secret identity that formed their friendship.

They had their wedding party and plans all taken care of and everyone was getting their dresses and tuxes. Everything was going smooth and all they had left to do was get married and then go on their honeymoon. They had decided to go to Vegas for a week. Friday would fly them there and they had gotten a great deal at the Excalibur for a week. It would be a fairly cheep and fun honeymoon. Alex sighed, it was happening so fast and he couldn't believe it. As nervous as he was, he knew this was the best thing to ever happen to him, even better than receiving his powers. Life didn't get any better than this.

"I still think it's nice that you asked your mom to give you away," James Power said patting his son on the back as he helped him tie his tie.

"I just wish Jesse's parents would have come," Alex said glancing over at Jesse.

"I know, but everyone deals in their own time. All you can do now is think happy thoughts and enjoy this new venture in your life. I just want you to know, that I'm very proud of you and you have grown into a fine man," James said as he hugged his son.

"Hey, so how does the bachelor party work?" Phil asked walking out of his dressing room in his tux.

"Please don't tell me there's going to be strippers," Jack said as he squinted his face.

"No, none of that," Alex and Jesse said as Jason and Gerald whined with laughter.

"We're going to have everyone come over to our place and play games, eat food and watch movies," Alex said as everyone agreed that that would be fun.

"Oh man, I fly all the way out here form California, haven't seen you in forever and we don't even get to go out to the bars," Phil laughed.

"As I recall, you came out here with Mickey and I'm sure she wouldn't approve," Alex laughed as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well, gentlemen, we better finish up here and get going," James said as he and the others finished with their tuxes.

"Take care you two, and we'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal," Jason and Gerald said hugging Jesse and then Alex.

"Yeah, I better go and pick up Mickey," Phil smiled as he hugged the two good-bye.

Shortly everyone went their separate ways as James, Alex, Jesse, Jack and Steve got into the car and headed to the Italian buffet were they were having their Power family dinner.

_**Deep in Space – Prison Planet**_

In a dark damp cell, all was quiet. It had been this way for a very long time. The prisoner in this cell had made noise and put up a fight for the first few months, but as time went on the fight went away leaving only silence. As the guards patrolled, they would almost sweat the cell was empty and sometimes had to check just to make sure the owner of the cell was in fact still there. All was secured and nothing would ever happen to change that, until today.

In a sudden flash of light a woman in her twenties with long blond hair and a sparkling crown appeared out of nowhere. She readjusted her crown, smoothed out her evening gown and then looked around. She began to tremble as she realized she was not on a pageant stage and in some strange dungeon cell. She had no idea how she got here. One minute she was being crowned Miss Strawberry Patch and the next she was here. If it weren't for the lightly glowing gem in her crown she wouldn't be able to see at all.

"Ahh," came a moaning voice from the far back of the cell.

"Hello, someone in here?" Bunny, the pageant queen asked.

"Oh child, come closer, please," the voice pleaded from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked as she took a few small steps towards the voice.

"I'm a queen of my people, like you," the voice said as Bunny touched her crown protectively.

"Why are you in here?" Bunny asked.

"There were those jealous of my beauty and power. Instead of allowing me to be queen, they kidnapped me and placed me in this cell," the voice said.

"I know how you feel. Back home everyone was jealous of me," Bunny said as she was now close enough to see the shadow of the person talking to her but not her actual body.

"How did you get to be here?" The voice asked.

"I don't know. I had just won Miss Strawberry Patch. I know it's not Miss America, but one day I'll win that too. Anyways, as soon as the crown was put on my head a saw a flash and was here," Bunny said.

"America? You're from Earth?" The voice asked as its owner began to move.

"Yes, is this not Earth?" Bunny asked suddenly feeling scared again.

"No, my child, you are very far from Earth. You say you got here after you were crowned?" The lady asked as Bunny suddenly saw her crown's gem reflect off the ladies eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bunny began to cry as the owner of the cell came closer.

"I think I've found a way off this planet," the cell owner said as she jumped out of the shadows.

"Oh my God, what are you?" Bunny screamed as the large lizard like creature grabbed her by the throat with one hand and her crown with the other.

"I'm a Queen," the creature laughed as they were all engulfed in a bright purple light leaving the cell truly empty once again.

_**Earth – USA Pasta Buffet **_

James sat around looking at his family as they ate their food. He was a blessed and proud father. He looked at his wife Margaret and then the rest sitting at the tale. First there was his oldest son Alex and his future son-in-law Jesse sitting to his right. Next to them was Alex's alien friend Kofi. On the other side of his wife were his oldest daughter Julie and his youngest daughter Kat. Completing the table circle was his other son Jack and his best friend Steve Sands. It was one happy family sitting around the table eating.

James knew that tomorrow night would be the rehearsal and dinner followed by the wedding with tons of people everywhere. He knew that tonight was his last chance to have a peaceful family dinner for a long time. His children were growing up and moving on into different phases of their lives. Alex and Jesse getting married and starting their new lives, Jack and Julie both in college and becoming independent adults and Kat soon would be heading to high school. He didn't know where time went so fast, but just looking at his family made him feel like time was standing still.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much for all you've done us," Alex said as Jesse thanked them in agreement.

"You're welcome, honey," Margaret said smiling at her son.

"I'm so jealous, I wish I could go to Vegas," Julie said.

"You can, just fly there," Jack laughed slurping his soda.

"Funny, you jerk," Julie said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," Kat said as she picked at her salad.

"You boys are going to have some much fun," Margaret said.

"Yeah, but we have to get through the next few days first," Alex said sighing.

"Getting cold feet?" Steve asked.

"No," Alex said.

"He better not be," Jesse said squeezing his arm.

"Don't worry, I didn't come all this way for him to chicken out," Kofi said.

"Don't worry, everyone gets cold feet," James said.

"Even you and mom?" Julie asked.

"Yes, even your father and me. I almost ran off to Vegas myself, alone," Margaret laughed.

"I'm so glad you didn't," James said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"Ewww, not in public," Kat said as James laughed and kissed his wife again.

"I think it's" Jesse began to say when a loud rumbling stopped him.

Alex and his family got to their feet as the whole restaurant began to shake. People starting running and screaming as the side of the building blew apart sending tales and people, including the Power Family in all directions. As the smoke cleared a large lizard-like creature stepped through what was left of the building. The creature looked around and then saw what she was looking for and moved toward it. As the creature got closer to its prey, the blond haired man tried to get to his feet.

"Maraud?" Alex spat as he fell back to the ground.

"I'm back and now you and your family will pay," Maraud, Queen of the Snarks said as she advanced on Alex Power.

**Next: Issue #19 – A Power Pack Wedding – Part Two **


	20. A Power Pack Wedding Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #19 – A Power Pack Wedding – Part Two **

_**Earth – USA Pasta Buffet **_

Alex's head was spinning. Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was sitting around the table having dinner with his family, the next, the restaurant's wall explodes sending them all flying everywhere. Alex didn't know if anyone was okay, but what he did know was that a large lizard-like creature was charging right at him. The Queen Mother of the Snarks, Maraud was here demanding revenge against them for all they've done to her and her evil race. Alex was shocked to see her, especially since not that long ago he, Power Pack, Kofi and the Fantastic Four and taken her down and sent her away. 

"Surprised to see me?" Maraud asked as she hovered over Alex. 

"Always a pleaser," Alex said as he noticed the Snark Queen wearing a new crown with a shiny purple stone in the middle of it. 

"Laugh if you want, but I will squash you like the bug that you are," Maraud said as she pulls out a laser gun and points it at Alex.

"How many times do I have to say to you creatures to stay away from my CHILDREN?" James Power asked as his last word became a powerful sound blast that hit Maraud and sent her flying across the room. 

"Thanks, dad," Alex said as his dad helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked stepping up to his fiancé. 

"Where are the others?" Alex asked quickly. 

"We're all here except mom and Steve," Julie said as the rest of the Pack came up brushing dust and debris off of themselves. 

"What?" Alex began to worry. 

"Don't worry; the blast just knocked the wind out of us all. I got them to their feet and sent them out with the rest of the customers. It was easy since Maraud was only focused on you," James Power said. 

"You will all pay with your lives," Maraud said as she got to her feet and turned to face them. 

"Alright team, let's de-crown this queen," Jesse said as they all shouted, "Costumes On!"

Gravity waves surrounded Alex as his grey colored costume appeared and he became G-Force. Julie was engulfed in the colors of the rainbow as she became Lightspeed wearing the colors of red and burgundy. Jack was consumed by smoke as he became the blue costumed Mass Master. Kat glowed brightly with yellow energy to reveal her yellow and orange colored costume of Energizer. G-Force nodded as he looked at his siblings and then turned to the other three figures standing near them. 

Kofi's image inducer switched off to reveal his horse like appearance as slyde discs went up and down his body revealing the brown and tan costume of Slyder. Jesse had to contain his excitement as his body was engulfed by fire and then ice as he became the icy blue and fiery red wearing Frost Fire. Last but not least was the Pack's father, James Power. Having refrained from joining the team he had kept his powers in case of times just like this. Sound waves pulsed around his body as his gold and silver costume traded places with his casual attire turning him into Sonic. Power Pack was now geared and ready for battle. 

"Pack Attack!" G-Force shouted as they all moved towards the Snark Queen. 

"You think you can defeat me? Minions, to me!" Maraud shouted as a purple flash went off and dozens of Snark Warriors appeared out of thin air. 

"Okay, Kofi, when did she gain the power to teleport?" G-Force asked as he used his powers to decrease his gravity and float up and over a group of attacking Snarks. 

"I don't know. What I do want to know is how she escaped the prison planet," Slyder said as he used his wrist lasers to fire at the green lizard-like creatures. 

"Surrender now or else," Energizer said as she sent off a series of energy balls and knocking over a few Snarks that were advancing on her. 

"Not this time, hatchlings. My mistake in the past was trying to capture you for your powers. Not this time. I have my power and this time I will just kill you all," Queen Maraud said she a cannon-like weapon appeared in her hand. 

"Katie!" Lightspeed shouted as a blast from Maraud's weapon hit Energizer and sent her flying backwards. 

"You okay?" Frost Fire asked as he helped Energizer up. 

"Yes. I managed to disintegrate the brunt of the blast," Energizer said as she glowed bright from her absorption of the cannon blast. 

"Die!" Two Snarks shouted as they attacked Energizer and Frost Fire. 

Energizer released all her energy into one giant power ball sending one of the Snarks flying backwards. Frost Fire held out his hands and concentrated. The air around the Snark's hands and gun immediately dropped below zero encasing them in ice. The Snark stared down and howled in anger at his frozen hands. Frost Fire was pleased with himself. It may have only been the creature's hands, but he had managed to cause instant freezing instead of casually freezing over. He was getting better and in time he could be the next Iceman. 

"Keep your head in the game, honey," G-Force said as he landed behind Frost Fire and touching two Snarks that had snuck up from behind and sent them weightless into the air. 

"Thanks," Frost Fire blushed as G-Force dove head first into a group of Snarks. 

"Finish them quickly," Maraud said as in a purple flash more Snarks appeared. 

"There's too many of them. How is she bringing them here?" Mass Master asked as he became smoke and did his best to blind and confuse the green aliens. 

"I don't know but I'm getting tired of IT!" Sonic said as his last word became a concentrated sound wave that bowled over a group of Snarks. 

"That's enough of that," Maraud said as she blasted Sonic with her cannon knocking to the ground. 

"Dad!" Lightspeed shouted as she saw her dad go down. 

"He's alive, but out cold," Slyder said appearing by Sonic's side. 

"As are you," a Snark shouted as it hit Slyder over the head with his gun knocking him out. 

"There's just too many of them," Energizer said as she found herself standing side by side with G-Force, Mass Master and Frost Fire. 

"Give up now," Maraud said as dozens more Snarks appeared out of thin air. 

"Never," Lightspeed said as she dove at Maraud. 

"Then you all die," Maraud said as she whipped out her hand and grabbed Lightspeed by the throat. 

"Let me go," Julie said as she tried to shake free. 

"Quit struggling or they die," Maraud said as Lightspeed looked over and gasped. 

Surrounding her sister, brothers and future brother-in-law were dozens of Snarks pointing their guns at them. Not too far from them were a few more Snarks holding up the unconscious bodies of her dad and Kofi. Julie didn't know what she was going to do. She could barely move herself with Maraud's hand clutching her throat. She had to do something. Then it came to her and she started to concentrate and try and teleport like she had done once before. 

"Who am I kidding? Kill them," Maraud said laughing. 

"No!" Lightspeed screamed as rainbows streaked from her body. 

Maraud loosened her grasp at the lightshow and then brought her gun around to point it at Julie's dad. The Queen smiled as she moved to pull the trigger. "Say goodbye to daddy."

"I wish you'd all go away, far away," Julie screamed as her hands came down on top of Maraud's head. 

A bright purple flash went off the moment Julie's hands made contact with Maraud's head. When the light faded, Julie looked around in shock as she noticed every last Snark was gone. Even Queen Maraud was gone. All that remained was a small purple stone in her hand. She didn't know what happened but somehow she had pushed her powers and was able to teleport all them away. She quickly put the stone in her pocket as she turned to face her family. 

"Way to go Julie," Frost Fire cheered. 

"How did you do that?" G-Force asked. 

"I don't know. I know I teleported before out of chance but I never thought I could do it again and at the level I did," Julie sighed feeling exhausted. 

"It was awesome. You keep doing that and we'll never have any problems with the bad guys," Jack said. 

"I honestly don't know if I could ever do that again. I feel so tired now," Julie said. 

"Where did they go?" Alex asked. 

"I don't know. I just wished they would go far away and then poof, they're gone," Julie said as she looked over at her dad. 

"We better get them healed and you two hoe. We have a wedding to be ready for," Jack smiled as they all leaned over their dad and Kofi and healed them in a glowing light. 

"To think, this battle was the easy part," Jesse said smiling at Alex. 

"No kidding," Alex laughed as Kofi called on his powers and in one giant sliding disc they were all gone. 

_**Interlude**_

A man with golden skin and a woman with green skin stood atop the roof of a bank. It was not that long ago that this bank had been attacked by a super powered villain. With great luck, the villain had been taken down by the female Thing and apprehended by Ms. Marvel and her S.H.E.I.L.D crew. Normally this kind of incident would not have bothered the golden man or captured his interest, but something during this battle had snagged his attention. He had felt the use of the power from the gem he was hunting. So he had traveled here quickly to find his prize. 

When he had gotten there the clean up was almost over. The good guys and bad guys were both long gone. He knew that the gem had not left with the villain or with Ms Marvel or She-Thing. If they had, he would have known. He sensed that the power had left with someone unknown to him. Leaving his female companion outside he has slipped thorough the bank and questioned those that had been on duty there. All they seemed to remember was the villain, She-Thing and Ms. Marvel. Why was the gem hiding from him?

He looked out into the city and concentrated. The woman in green stood behind him in silence. She knew better than to disturb him while he was like this. He knew it was taking everything in her not to voice her opinion. He was about to turn to her when he felt a strange sensation. His eyes went wide. He turned and faced his companion with great intensity. 

"The gem has been used again?" The woman in green asked. 

"No, a second one has come into play. I fear we may not be fast enough to contain them before they all pull themselves back into action. We must hurry," the golden man said as he dove of the rooftop with the green woman following right behind. 

_**End Interlude**_

The day had come. Alex stood with his arm interlocked with his mom's arm. The wedding party had already gone down the aisle and Kofi and Julie were starting their walk down. Alex felt a whole swarm of emotions as the wedding march sounded and the big doors opened. His mom patted his arm as they began to make their way down the church aisle. This was it. He was finally getting married. 

Alex glanced from side to side as he walked forward. He saw lots of friends and family. He saw a few of his New Warrior friends and other heroes in their civilian identities. He also knew that there were a few in disguise, like Spider-Man who had webbed a R.S.V.P. to his building saying he would be there but we'd never pick him out. It wasn't all these people here supporting him that awed him; it was what he saw waiting for him at the end of his long walk. 

Alex smiled with joy and happiness as he looked forward. Right there, waiting for him was his soul mate and the love of his life, Jesse Stone. Making eye contact, he could tell that Jesse was feeling just as he was. Before Alex knew it, his mom was kissing him and giving him over to his new husband. Alex smiled as he joined Jesse by his side and they turned to face the Minister. With a nod, everyone took their seats and the minister focused on them. 

"We are gathered here today to join these men in holy matrimony," the minister said as he began the ceremony. 

Alex matched Jesse tear for tear as they looked into each others eyes. They were lost completely in each other's eyes as the ceremony seemed to move right along around them. Soon the minister was calling for the rings as Franklin handed them over with a giant grin. He placed a ring in each of there hands as they recited their vows and placed their rings on each others fingers. 

"Do you, Alex, take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded Husband…" the minister started the vows. 

"I do," Alex finished as he placed the ring on Jesse's finger. 

"Do you, Jesse, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded Husband…" he minister started with Jesse's turn at the vows. 

"I do. Forever and always," Jesse cried as he placed the ring on Alex's finger. 

"Wow," Alex whispered as he saw the ring with the red stones added. It was really pretty. As soon as the ring was placed on his finger, Alex felt a wave of power pass through his body. He knew it was the power of love and that he had found the man who would make him happy for the rest of his life. He was immediately kissing his new husband before the minister could finish telling them to do so.

"I now pronounce you life partners," the minister said as everyone clapped and cheered the newly weds. 

"Way to go!" Valeria shouted as the church laughed. 

Alex smiled at the youngest member of the Power Pack and Fantastic Four. She was just stunning in her flower girl dress. She was already heading down the aisle throwing the rest of her rose petals out of her basket. Franklin gave them thumbs up as he followed his sister. Mickey and Gerald went next as Kat and Jason followed. Jack grinned as he took Jamie's arm and tried to be cool on the walk down. Finally Julie and Kofi headed down as Alex took Jesse by the arm and they proceeded to walk down their new path in life. 

"Son, I'm really proud of you. I wish you all the best and I want you to know that I love you and I will always be there for you," James said as he hugged his son. 

"Thanks, dad, that means a lot to me," Alex said. 

"You better take good care of him," James said hugging Jesse. 

"I will, I promise you that," Jesse Power said as he moved and hugged Margaret Power. 

"Welcome to the family," Margaret said with joy. 

"We better get going. Everyone's waiting at the reception," Jack said. 

"Yeah, I can't wait to dance," Jesse said. 

"I can't wait for the honeymoon," Alex laughed. 

"Eww," Kat said rolling her eyes. 

"Speaking of, we're going to miss you," Julie said as she touched the locket under her dress. 

Julie had found it odd that when she had commanded her costume off that the stone she had put in her pocket had not vanished with it. Instead, it had appeared merged onto her locket around her neck. She thought about telling her siblings about the stone but had felt compelled not to risk losing it and decided to say nothing and keep it hidden under her shirt for now. It was just a pretty stone. There was nothing dangerous about it at all and there wasn't any need for her to worry the others. 

"We won't be gone that long. Just a week or so," Jesse said. 

"He's right. Not like you guys won't get into any trouble you can't handle without us," Alex laughed as he and his family headed to the limos. 

"I love you, Alex," Jesse said as they got into the limo. 

"I love you too," Alex said as the limo rode off into the sunset. 

**Next: Issue #20 – Mind Over Wolves**

**Here is a preview of a mini-series coming soon that will introduce a deadly new villain with shocking ties to the X-Men Universe. **

_**Florida – Miami Hospital**_

"I'll be right back," a beautiful nurse with blond hair says as she steps away from her patient and looks out the exam room's door and into the hallway. 

She looks back and forth and sees patients, families and hospital staff running like crazy screaming in a panic. She can hear loud sounds coming from all around. She quickly runs into the hall and stops a RN in a dead run. "What's going on?"

"Evil mutants are attacking the hospital," the RN shouts as he dashes off in a dead run. 

The nurse watches him run off and turns round when she hears a loud crushing noise. Soon the wall a few feet down the hall explodes and two figures step through. A few seconds later a figure dressed in red and purple with a matching helmet and cape floats through and rotates facing her. The nurse takes a few steps back as she gasps at who is before her. 

"Magneto?" The nurse begins to ask and then realizes that the figure before her is not of a man but of a woman.

"Pyra, Super Sabra, secure the area while I deal with her," the floating woman commands as the other two figures dash off in the other direction.

"What are you suppose to be, Magneta the wanna-be Magneto knock-off?" The nurse laughs as she goes to call on her powers.

"No, I'm someone more deadly than he could ever be," the woman laughed as she hovered closer to the nurse. 

"What, why won't my powers work?" The nurse panicked. 

"Oh, you can thank my new best friend, Blindspot. While you were examining her she used her memory manipulation powers on you and made you forget how to use your powers," the floating woman laughed as the patient the nurse had just been with walked out into the hallway smiling. 

"What do you want from me?" The nurse asked as she tried looking for an escape route. 

"Well, my dear Amelia Voght, you were one of Erik's most trusted followers and one time lover and I'm in need of some information," the woman said lowering herself to the ground. 

"Over my dead body," Amelia said as she turned and ran. 

"That can be arraigned," the woman in the red and purple helmet said as she flicked her wrists causing two hospital beds to fly through the air and pin Amelia to the wall. Amelia screamed as the woman levitated and floated right at her. 

_**To be continued in…The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties**_


	21. Mind Over Wolves

**Power Pack**

**Issue #20 – Mind Over Wolves**

_**Goodrich Junior High**_

"Hey, Kat, wait up," Franklin called out as he ran down the hall.

"What do you want, I have to get to study hall," Kat said trying to avoid Franklin.

"I just wanted to say hi. Been so quiet since Alex and Jesse went on their honeymoon," Franklin said trying to keep up with Kat.

"Yeah, but we don't always need to be going off and looking for bad guys. We've lives too, or at least most of us do," Kat said as they headed down to the lower level of the school.

"Well, since things have quieted down, have you given any more thought to investigating the weird basement with wolves here at school?" Franklin asked as Kat suddenly stopped.

"Franklin, let it go. There is nothing going on here," Kat said glaring at him.

"Yes there is and you know it. You're just to chicken to help me find and go into the basement," Franklin said with a taunting tone.

"I am not," Kat said.

"Are too," Franklin argued.

"You're so childish, Franklin," Kat said as she turned and walked away.

Franklin was about to call after her when something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over and wedged behind the edge of a locker was a bluish looking stone. Franklin bent down and quickly picked it up. The blue stone felt so warm and yet very cool at the same time. It was way too cool to just toss away so he decided to keep it and check it out later when he got home. He looked up when he heard Kat call him a childish baby.

"Kat, quit calling me names," Franklin called out to her.

"I didn't say anything to you," Kat said as she stopped and turned around.

"Yes you did, don't lie. I heard you," Franklin said as he started walking towards to her.

"You are losing it," Kat said with irritation.

"You know, Kat, sometimes you can make me so," Franklin started to say when he heard a faint howling noise.

"So what?" Kat said staring at him.

"Didn't you hear that?" Franklin asked looking around.

"Hear what?" Kat asked.

"Wolves howling," Franklin said with a whisper.

"You are definitely," Kat began to say when a series of howls came from all around them.

"There, you heard it," Franklin said with excitement.

"I didn't hear anything," Kat said quietly.

"Liar, I know you did. I can see it in your eyes," Franklin challenged as a wolf's howls sounded again causing Kat to jump.

"Fine, I hear it," Kat said glaring at Franklin.

"I wonder where it's coming from?" Franklin asked as he tried to pinpoint the location of the howls.

As the howls got a little louder and more frequent, the two younger members of Power Pack noticed that the lights in the hallway started to grow dim. Kat gasped as she heard the sound of wolves' claws clicking upon the floor. It was obvious that there were a pack of wolves headed their way, but from where they could not tell. Franklin and Kat both looked at each other and shouted, "Costume On," in unison.

Kat was basked in a bright yellow light while Franklin was covered in psionic energy. With the light show ended Kat was standing in her yellow and orange costume and Franklin was in his purple costume. Kat was now the Energizer as Franklin was now Psi Lad. Energizer quickly began to disintegrate the trashcan next to her so she would be powered up and ready to let loose when the time arrived. Psi Lad squeezed his hand tight as he prepared to hurl his psi blasts since his dream form would do no good at this point. Then he had a thought.

"Franklin, now is not the time to take a nap," Energizer said as she noticed her teammate leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"We have to run, now," Franklin said as he suddenly jumped awake.

"Why, how many wolves did you see?" Energizer asked looking toward the direction of the wolves.

"It's not that, it's what's following behind them," Psi Lad said with fear.

"What is it?" Energizer asked growing a little scared herself.

"I don't know, but when I sent my dream form over there I was behind the wolves. At the far end of the hall, this thing came around the corner and just as it made eye contact I was forced back here from fright," Psi Lad said as he tugged at Energizers sleeve and moved in the direction away from the wolves.

"Is it me or does this hallway seem different?" Energizer asked as she looked around.

"I can feel a tad bit of psi sensitivity here. I think whatever that thing is it's altering our perceptions of our surroundings," Psi Lad said as he squeezed the stone in his hand tight wishing for a way out.

"Franklin, there's a door right there," Energizer said as they both suddenly noticed a door to their right.

"Man, it's locked," Franklin said tugging and pushing at the door.

"Too late to worry about that now, we've got company," Energizer said as they turned around and saw a dozen wolves round the corner and charge right at them.

_**University Campus – Student Dorms**_

"Jack, shouldn't you be in class?" Julie asked as she waited for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave.

"Professor cancelled due to the flu and I didn't feel like driving all the way home yet. With Alex and Jesse out of state and Kat in school I thought I'd come by and say hi to my dear older sister," Jack said smiling as he rested on Julie's bed.

"Admit it, you're only here to check out my new roommate," Julie said as the bell sounded and she removed the hot plump bag.

"I'm not. Really, Jules, I'm hurt. Can't a brother come see his sister without the third degree?" Jack asked jumping up and snagging the bag from her hands.

"Whatever, freak. Well, she won't be back for awhile. She has back to back classes all afternoon," Julie said.

"Julie, I can't help it that my favorite sister just happens to have a roommate that I might run into when I come visit," Jack said tossing the half empty bag of popcorn back to his sister.

"She's too smart for you," Julie teased.

"She's got a great personality," Jack tossed back.

"She's too old for you," Julie glared at her brother.

"She's hot," Jack smirked.

"You're terrible," Julie laughed as she threw the rest of the popcorn at her brother.

Jack laughed and started to brush the popcorn off of him when there came a knock at the door. Jack looked over at his sister as she shrugged and went to the door. Julie glanced out the peephole and saw the face of her RA and what looked like someone behind her. Julie quickly opened the door and waved at an older girl with long red hair and a face full of freckles. Julie smiled as she greeted her RA.

"Hey there, Sally. What's up?" Julie asked.

"Hi, Julie, I'm just making the rounds to check on everyone to see how they're doing. I was sad to hear your dorm mate from last year dropped out but I hope your new roommate is working out," Sally said.

"Yeah, she's great. Haven't had any problems, except keeping my little brother away," Julie smiled as she felt a kernel hit the back of her head.

"That's good to hear. I also wanted to introduce you to someone. The University has hired additional security patrol for all the dorms on campus. I want you to meet Adam, he's been assigned to our dorm unit," Sally said stepping aside.

Julie gasped as she lost her breath at the sight of Adam. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He had blond wavy hair with a nice tan, an almost bronze to golden orange tint to it. He had very smooth skin except for a faint scar in the middle of his forehead. Even with the loose clothes, Julie could tell he was very well built. She guessed him to be in his upper twenties but his intense eyes made him seem like he was far older than he looked. Julie finally took a breath as the man stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Adam. A pleasure to meet you," Adam said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Julie said taking his hand in hers.

Time seemed to stand still as the man held her hand tight and glared into her eyes. Like he was searching her soul with every passing second. After what seemed like eternity, Adam released his grip and stepped back with what seemed like disappointment allowing Sally to step up again. Julie rubbed her hand with her other hand as she tried to take her eyes off the man she had just met.

"Take care Julie, and if you need any thing or have any problems feel free to let me know or contact Adam here," Sally said as she and Adam moved on to the next room.

"Nice meeting you," Julie said waving after the golden god.

"How pathetic are you?' Jack laughed as Julie went to close the door and found resistance.

Julie and Jack looked over in surprise as their mother, Margaret Power caught the door and pushed her way into the room. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Margaret asked.

"That's my cue, later sis," Jack laughed as he moved toward the window, looked around and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Julie said as she crossed over and closed her window.

"Who was the man with Sally?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, him? He's our new dorm security," Julie said and then looked over at her mom. "What brings you here?"

"I was cleaning the house when I discovered you forgot a few things," Margaret said as she held up a bag of Julie's things in one hand and a locket with a purple stone in it.

"Oh thanks, I was wondering what I did with that," Julie said grabbing her things and quickly putting the locket around her neck.

"No problem. I've never seem the locket before, is that new?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, my new roommate gave it to me," Julie lied.

"Well, that was nice of her. Well, care to join me for dinner?" Margaret asked as Julie grabbed her coat and followed her mom out the door.

As they headed towards the elevator, a movement caught Julie's eye. She glanced and saw the door to the stairwell close. Julie hadn't caught who it was but it was probably another student. The thing that had taken her back was she could have sworn whoever it was appeared to have had green hair. Julie shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the elevator with her mom. This was college and there were all kinds of people that went here and they all had different styles. Julie touched the ground level button and watched as the elevator closed in front of her.

_**Goodrich Junior High**_

"I could use a little help here," Energizer said as she did all she could to keep the wolves back with her energy balls.

"My psi blasts don't seem to have a lot of effect on them and I can't get this door open," Franklin said in a panic.

"Well we better come up with something because I'm almost out of juice and they'll be all over us and I don't fell like being dog chow," Energizer said as she sent off more energy balls.

"Oh no," Psi Lad whispered as he saw an odd figure come around the corner.

"Franklin, we're in trouble here," Kat said as she began to shake at the sight of what must be the wolves' master.

Franklin dropped to his knees and pressed his palms to his face, covering his eyes. He almost forgot he had the stone in his hand until he felt it pushing between his palm and face. He could hear Kat shouting at him for help but fear had begun to over take him. He began to repeat over and over for them to go away and felt his anger rise as heat generated on his face. With great force, Franklin jumped to his feet and dropped his hands and glared at the wolves.

"I wish you all would just stop!" Franklin shouted as he felt a weird sensation flow through him.

"Franklin, how did you?" Kat asked as she stared from Franklin to the wolves and back.

Franklin shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the wolves. They had all come to a complete stop and just sat there staring at them. Their eyes were all glowing blue as they seemed to wait their next order. Franklin glanced past the wolves and saw their master charging down the hall with greet speed, eyes glowing red. Franklin knew that they would be done if he got anywhere near them. He glanced back at the wolves and then drew on his new found energy.

"Get him!" Franklin shouted as the wolves all turned and attacked their master.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Kat asked as she watched the new battle down the hall begin.

"Neither did I. My parents were always afraid my powers would come back and develop again. We better get out of here while we can," Franklin suggested as he realized he had lost his stone and sighed.

"Allow me," Kat said now that she had the time to make their big escape.

She began to disintegrate the door. Once it was gone, glowing bright with energy, she and Franklin darted up the stairs. They could hear the wolves and the screams of their master coming form behind them. At one moment she thought she heard the voice shout out threats to find and kill them. Kat didn't have time to focus on it for they had come to another door that was locked. With all her energy she sent off an energy ball that destroyed the door. She grabbed Franklin's hand and stepped through to freedom.

"Kat, why weren't you in class and why are you holding Franklin's hand?" Tracy Silverspoon asked.

"What?" Kat asked in surprise.

She suddenly realized she was now standing in a hallway full of students and her best friends Tracy and Marci were standing in front of her. She and Franklin glanced behind them and saw that the shattered door was gone and that directly behind them were a perfect row of lockers and that they were in their regular school clothes. Kat didn't know what had just happened but it now appeared it had all been a dream and now she stood here next to Franklin holding his…

"Eww!" Kat shouted as she tore her hand form Franklin's hand.

"Kat, what happened?" Franklin began to ask.

"I don't know, but quit hitting on me," Kat said as she quickly stormed off down the hall.

"Hey, nice try Romeo," Tracey laughed as she followed after Kat.

"Yeah, but at least he's got some cool looking colored contacts," Marci said winking at Franklin before she chased off after the other two.

"I don't wear contact. What just happened?" Franklin whispered as he headed down the other end of the hall still feeling a weird sensation tugging at the back of his mind.

**Next: Issue #21 – Reality Time**

_**Authors Note: The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties #1 is now posted. **_


	22. Reality Time

**Power Pack**

**Issue #21 – Reality Time**

_**Mall of America**_

"Oh, Alex, I've had such a great time. I really hate that we have to go back," Jesse said as he sipped his Starbucks.

"I know what you mean. As much as I'd like to travel the world with you forever, we do need to get back. I am glad you convinced me to stop here to cap off our honeymoon," Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to come to the Mall of America. Too bad we spent all our money, I could spend hours here shopping," Jesse said looking all around.

"And for that reason, I'm glad we're out of money," Alex said laughing.

"Now, before we leave we have to go ride the Ferris Wheel," Jesse said as he pointed over to the giant circular ring.

"I don't know about this," Alex said as they started to make their way over to the Mall's famous ride.

"You can't tell me you're afraid to go on this? You battle evil aliens without batting an eye but you won't go on a kid's ride?" Jesse asked teasing.

"Stop it, I'll go," Alex said as he locked his arm in Jesse's arm and slowly took his place in line.

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the front of the line. Alex took in a deep breath as Jesse took his hand and they took their seat upon the Ferris Wheel. Jesse laughed as Alex looked all around as they got higher and higher as one by one the cars were filled with people. After a few minutes they found themselves stuck at the very top looking down at the shoppers below. Alex squeezed Jesse's hand tight as they awaited the big wheel to start spinning.

"See, this isn't so bad," Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, as long as you don't look down," Alex laughed slightly.

"Hey, look at that," Jesse said as he suddenly noticed a shinny yellow object on the floor of the car.

"What is it? Looks like a rock," Alex said as he tried not to move so much.

"I don't know. Let me get it," Jesse said as he tried to bend over and reach for the yellow object.

"Hey, don't do that. You're rocking our seat," Alex said with a little panic.

"Hey I almost got it," Jesse said as he tried to get his finger near it.

"Whoa, the wheel's moving. You need to sit back," Alex said as they started to push foreword in a rotating movement.

"I almost got it. Almost, almost, got it!" Jesse said as he brought up his right hand to show a yellow ring on his pinky finger.

"It's a ring?" Alex said glancing over at his husband.

"Yeah, I could have sworn it was a rock of some sort but it just slid right onto my pinky. Perfect fit don't you think?" Jesse said flashing his new found bling.

"Yeah, looks..what was that?" Alex asked as the wheel made a loud noise and began to shake.

"Something's happened to the center of the wheel. It's coming off the track and starting to tip sideways," Jesse said looking over the side of the car.

"I have to do something before people get hurt," Alex said as he gripped the bar with both hands and called on his powers.

"Alex, are you sure you can hold this giant thing?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure going to try," Alex said as he squeezed his eyes tight and concentrated.

Alex could feel the car they were in degravitizing but wasn't sure if it would be enough. Just as the wheel began to tip severely to the side he felt his ring finger flare with heart. Suddenly the giant wheel stopped tipping over, up righted and held in place. Alex felt sweat break on his brow as he opened his eyes and realized he was in complete control of the giant Ferris Wheel. Jesse was staring at him in awe.

"Alex, I didn't realize you had such power," Jesse said.

"Neither did I. I don't know how long I can hold this but we need to find a way to either bolt this thing back in place or get everyone off safely," Alex said as he felt his power surge.

"I wonder if I could?" Jesse began to question when he felt a strange itch on his pinky finger, under his new ring.

As he held out his hand he felt a frosty coldness form around his finger tips. Wishing hard to fix the wheel, he stared with wide eyes as a giant hand made of ice extended from his and swatted at the air below. Giant bolts of ice went flying from the hand of ice and soaring towards the middle of the Ferris Wheel. Almost feeling like he wasn't in control, he let himself be guided and held up his other hand.

A flash of heat went off and fire pellets shot form his hand. The fire pellets hit the middle of the wheel just as the ice bolt had made contact. In a small flash, Jesse noticed that there were not steel bolts holding the wheel back in place. He knew that what had just happened was impossible, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he saw Jesse's facial expressions.

"I don't know how I did it but the Wheel's fixed," Jesse answered.

"Great job," Alex said as he released his powers allowing the wheel to move on its own power.

"We did it, we saved the day," Jesse sighed as the wheel slowly moved, letting people off the ride.

"Yes, goes to show what a great team we make," Alex smiled as they finally reached the bottom and were allowed off the ride.

"Well, after that, I'm definitely ready to go home," Jesse said as they both put their arm's around each other and made their way back to their car to head back home.

_**New York – Arcade Palace**_

"I still don't get the point of wasting energy on these machines," Friday said hovering over Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, video games are the best," Jack said as he played his favorite game of Vice City Racing wondering if bringing Friday along might have been a bad idea.

Jack had been board out of his mind. With Jack and Jesse away, and his other siblings in school and his best friend in another state he really didn't have anyone to hang out with. Not having class he had gone to the Pack Pad to kill time with Friday. As they had talked, Friday had questioned him what video games were when Jack had asked if he was programmed with any. This gave Jack a great idea and had convinced Friday to go with him to the local arcade. Switching on a holographic image of a teenaged boy, Friday had left with jack to get educated on video games. After about an hour of trying to show Friday how to play and tolerate a million annoying questions Jack had begun to rethink his plan.

"Why would you want to run off the road and crash into the stuff on the sidewalk?" Friday asked.

"Just because. Now look what you made me do," Jack sighed as the game flashed "game over".

"I still don't get it. These games hold no logic to them," Friday said as he followed Jack across the arcade.

"Forget it, let's go home," Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

As Jack headed toward the exit a flash caught his eye. He turned and saw something orange and red giving off a slight glow from Treasure Hunt game. He walked over and tried to see what it was. He could see it shinning but couldn't make out what it was. He grabbed a token and popped it in the slot. He moved the joystick carefully as he tried to line the crane over the area that held his prize. Just as he positioned it just right, he hit the button causing it to drop and grab. As the crane rose he saw something red and orange in its grip. Jack felt his excitement rise as the crane moved to the right and dropped the object into the slot. Jack reached in for his prize.

Jack couldn't make out what it was at first as he closed his hand around it. As he pulled his hand out of the prize drop slot he felt a very strange tingling in his hand. As he brought his hand up and opened it he looked down to see what he had one. It was an orange and red dangling earring in the shape of an hourglass. "Sweet!" Jack shouted.

"Doesn't look like anything important," Friday said as Jack quickly placed it in his left ear.

"Yeah, but it's the first time I've ever won at that game and I think it looks cool," Jack said as he flicked the dangling earring.

"No matter how much time I spend with you Earthlings, I have yet to fully understand you," Friday said as Jack stepped out of the arcade and into the side ally.

"Okay, time to fly home," Jack said as he glances around and then commands his costume on.

As smoke surrounds him he notices his earlobe begins to tingle. As the sensation leaves he realizes that he is not in his costume and there is a massive amount of smoke all around him. He quickly realized that it's not his powers going crazy because he is completely solid. As he pushes his way through the thick smoke he collides with a large object and falls backwards. He looks up to see a cowboy on a large black horse pointing a gun at him. Jack gets to his feet immediately.

"Answer me, who are you boy and how did you make this smoke? You one of them witch boys?" The cowboy asks.

"Where am I?" Jack asks as he looks past the smoke to see he is no longer in an ally but in the middle of a desert.

"I think he's a devil," another cowboy says stepping up next to the other and drawing his gun and pointing it at Jack too.

"Wait a minute, I'm no devil or witch. I don't know how I got here or where this smoke is coming from. Friday, where are you?" Jack said calling out to his robotic friend and getting no answer.

"Bring him in boys. We'll hold a witch trial," the lead cowboy said as two other cowboys with guns moved forward towards Jack.

"This is crazy. I'm out of here," Jack said as he started to run back in the opposite direction.

He heard the horses take off after him and the sound of bullets being fired. He felt his ear tingle again as he became smoke allowing him to move faster and the bullets to pass right through him. Even in his smoke form, there was still too much smoke around him to see where he was going. Just as he could sense the cowboys upon him he slammed into something hard causing him and the item to crash to the ground. He got up to see that he was solid, in his normal clothes and that it had been Friday he had run into.

"Friday, there you are. We need to move. Mad cowboys with guns are after me," Jack said as he turned to look behind him.

"Are you okay Jack? There are no said cowboys," Friday asked.

"Yes there are, they were right behind me?" Jack was suddenly confused.

He was no longer in the desert and there were no cowboys or horses anywhere. He was back in the ally next to the arcade. He quickly ran forward and looked around and saw there were no signs of bullets or horses. Even all the smoke was gone. It was like it had never happened. Was he going crazy? He could have sworn it was all real?

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Jack asked as he relayed what he had just gone through.

"Sorry Jack. All I saw was you run down the ally and then run back into me. I saw no smoke nor do I detect any smoke in this ally. Maybe it is a side effect of playing those video games?" Friday said with an attempt at humor.

"Funny, I know what I saw," Jack said as he hesitated, almost afraid to call on his powers again.

Commanding his costume on this time when the smoke surrounded him it vanished quickly leaving him in his costume. Sighing a breath of relief, Jack took flight and headed back to the Pack Pad with Friday in direct pursuit. He was sure what exactly happened today but he would worry about it another time. For now he had to worry about what his parents would say about his new earring. Jack chuckled at the thought as he flew as fast as he could in his smoke form.

_**Epilogue**_

A knock came on the door and a man with golden skin got up to answer it. Opening the door a woman in green quickly entered as he closed the door behind her. She moved over, looked out the window and turned to face the man as she pulled the shades closed.

"I don't like the idea of you taking this job and staying here," the woman said.

"I have no choice. I know one of the gems is here and through it, connecting to the other gems. I can feel it," the man said.

"I don't see why we are even wasting so much energy on trying to get them back," the woman in green spat.

"How can you say that? You know how dangerous they can be and in the wrong hands. Right now…argh!" The man with the golden skin screamed as he grabbed his head and dropped to one knee.

"Adam, are you okay?" The woman in green asked moving to his side with great speed.

"I'm okay," the man called Adam said getting back on his feet.

"What happened? Was the gem used again?" The woman asked.

"Worse, two of them have been used," Adam said.

"You mean both are being used now?" The woman asked with concern.

"No, I mean that two more gems have been activated. There are now five active gems out there with two more to be found," Adam said rubbing his temples.

"What can this mean that all the gems are being accidently found?" The woman asked.

"This is no accident. I now believe that something or someone is forcing the gems back into play. The gems are being found for a reason by specific individuals. Something big is coming and I fear we need to prepare ourselves and find the remaining gems before it's too late,' Adam said as he and the woman in green leapt form the window and into the sky above.

**Next: Issue #22 – And Then There Were Seven**


	23. And Then There Was Seven

**Power Pack**

**Issue #22 – And Then There Was Seven**

_**Empire University – Dorms**_

"So what are you doing now?" Valeria Richards asked as she looked over Julie Power's shoulder.

"I'm trying to get my homework done. I told you, give me thirty more minutes and we can go do something fun," Julie said as she tried to concentrate on the book in front of her.

Julie shook her head as she tapped her pencil. She still had no idea how she had managed to get stuck babysitting little Valeria Richards. One minute she was sitting around the table visiting with her mom and Sue Richards the next Sue was thanking her for agreeing to watch her little girl. She really didn't have the spare time, especially since her teacher assigned a ten page paper that had to be done over the weekend. She just didn't know how she could get this paper done and watch an eight year old at the same time.

"Maybe we can go look for bad guys? We can call ourselves the Fantastic Duo," Valeria cheered.

Julie began to pound her head on the table. She really wished she could be in two places at the same time. As she began to pound her head more and wishing as Valeria got louder she felt her chest burning. She looked down and saw that her locket was giving of a strange purple glow and warm heat. Just as quickly as it had started it went away. Before Julie could make out what just happened, she realized one other thing. Valeria had not only gone quiet, but she was gone.

"Val?" Julie asked in panic as she got up and searched the empty room with nowhere to hide.

She was about to panic when she heard voices, both sounding familiar. She went to her window and looked out to see a little girl walking out of the building with a young woman. Julie gasped when she saw it was Valeria, but who was she with? Julie started to open the window to call out to Val when the stranger turned around. Julie about fainted when she saw that the girl Val was with was her. How could that be? Was it a villain impersonating her?

"Val, get away from her!" Julie screamed as her locket flared with heat.

"Get away from whom? What's wrong?" Valeria asked looking up at Julie.

"From," Julie began to say and then stopped.

She was now standing on the street with Valeria. What was going on? One minute she was in her dorm room and now she was on the street. Her head began to hurt as she realized she was recalling memories of being in her room but also of asking Val if she wanted to go to the park and then heading out. It was like she had been in two places at once. Could that even be possible? She looked up and saw the empty window of her dorm room. This was just too weird. Maybe she would have to talk about this with Alex when he got back, just incase a villain was playing tricks on her.

"Is everything okay?" Val asked again.

"Yes, just a little stress from the homework. Let's get to the park," Julie said as she took Val's hand and lead her down the street.

After a few minutes they had reached a small park near campus. It was nothing fancy, but it was a pretty and peaceful place for students to come and study. They walked over and sat down on the ledge of the water fountain. It was so pretty and one of Julie's favorite things. Watching the water move always reminded her of her old roommate, Samantha. She just knew it in her gut that she hadn't died during the Demon Storm, but where was she and why hadn't said good-bye? Julie sighed when a loud splash brought her back to reality.

"Get out of there," Julie said as she saw Valeria playing in the fountain.

"Other people are doing it," Valeria said.

"Yes, but you don't have the right clothes or a change of clothes and you're getting soaked," Julie said trying to reach for the girl.

"So, all I have to so is switch to my costume and back and my clothes will be fixed," Valeria said with a smirk.

"Val, not so loud," Julie said glancing around her at the other students walking by.

"Look, I found gold!" Valeria shouted as she bent down to pick up a gold colored rock.

"It's not real gold," Julie laughed as she saw Val close her hand around the rock.

"Yes it is, see," Val said running up to Julie and opening her hand to show her the rock.

"What the?" Julie asked in surprise as she looked at the item in Val's palm.

"Wow, it's a charm bracelet. I could have sworn it was a rock. How cool is this? Julie, please help me put it on," Val said dangling the gold bracelet.

"Sure," Julie said wiping her eyes.

Julie could have sworn it had been a rock too. This had been a strange day. First she thought she had been in two places at once and now she was seeing rocks becoming bracelets. Julie didn't know what was going on, but she did know that she would think long and hard before she agreed to watch one of the Richard's kids again.

"It's really pretty. Look it even already has some charms on it," Val said holding up her wrist.

Julie smiled as she saw the six charms dangling from the bracelet. They all looked like gems on one side with pictures on the other. The gem side seemed to shift from gold to another color and back while the picture on the other side almost had an animated movement to it. It was almost like a holographic effect. Who ever lost this must have paid a fortune to make it. She took a closer look to admire the handy work.

One charm was purple for the shifting color while the picture was of a rainbow moving through space. The second was blue and a picture of a pulsing brain. The third was yellow with a picture of a landscape that seemed to distort and change with ice and fire and then shift back to normal. The fourth gem was orange & red and had a picture of an hour glass, but instead of sand it looked like smoke pouring from one end to the other. The fifth charm was reddish pink and had a picture of what looked like a person pulling objects towards him and then crushing them with his pare hands. Very odd charms indeed but who was she to judge taste? She then looked at the last one.

"Oh, looks like this one is broken. It barley has a green tint and the picture side is blank," Julie said.

"That's okay, it's still pretty and makes me fell like I can do anything," Valeria smiled as Julie took her hand and lead her back towards her dorm to change. They were both so caught up in talking that they didn't notice the last charm finally flare and come to life.

_**Get Moving – Local Roller-skating Rink**_

Kat sat around the table sipping her soda. A part of her wanted to take a spin around the rink but she knew that wouldn't be cool. Her and her friends, Marci Becker and Tracy Silverspoon had come here to check out boys, well one boy, Brent Taylor and his friends. Everyone knew that you came to the rink to hang out and make fun of those that tried to skate. You didn't actually go out onto the rink, that would be very uncool. So Kat sat there as she glanced from the rink to her lifelong love, Brent.

"Go over there and talk to him," Marci said as she gave Kat a small shove.

"Yeah, I can tell he keeps looking over at you," Tracy added.

"No, I can't," Kat said bashfully.

"Why?" Her friends both asked in unison.

"I don't know. Ever since that attack and him being on television about it, it seems like he is way out of my league," Kat lied, knowing that she really feared that he might get hurt if he ever got close to her and her super hero lifestyle.

"I just think you're a scardy Kat," Marci laughed at her joke.

"I am not!" Kat said standing up and trying to balance on her roller skates.

"Then go over there," Tracy said as she gave Kat a push that sent her rolling at Brent and his friends.

Kat felt her heart beating as she found herself moving right at Brent. She couldn't stop and she just knew she would end up killing her friends after this was over. Her trip came to an abrupt stop when she slammed into the counter next to wear Brent was standing. She steadied herself and turned to see Brent and his friends staring at her.

"Hi, Kat," Brent said smiling as his friends snickered and rolled their eyes at her.

"Hey there. Been awhile since I've put on a pair," Kat said trying not to die.

"What ever," one of the girls whispered just loud enough for Kat to hear.

"You thinking about going out on the rink?" Brent asked.

"Like she knows how," another girl mocked in a whisper.

"Yes I know how. Come on Brent let's go," Kat said as she turned to grab Brent.

The next moment was a horror show in slow motion. Brent had turned at the same time causing Kat to miss him. As she grabbed air, she lost her balance and her feet went out form under her. The next thing she knew, her feet were up in the air and she was hitting the floor with her but and landing flat on her back. She opened her eyes and looked up as everyone in the rink was laughing at her. Kat officially wanted to die.

"I would move to another country if that had been me," one of the girls said to the other.

"You okay?" Brent asked trying to hide his smirk and laughter.

"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone," Kat said in embarrassment.

"Are you sure," Brent snickered.

"Yes, just go," Kat snapped as she sat up and leaned against the bottom of the counter.

"Here, I got this out of the novelty toy machine," Brent said as he tossed an object into her hand and walked off with his friends.

"Someone shoot me know," Kat whispered as she looked at the clear plastic container that had something green inside.

"OMG, Kat are you okay?" Tracy asked as she and Marci rolled up to her.

"I'm fine," Kat said as her friends helped her to her feet.

"At least you got to talk to him," Marci smiled.

"True, and he did give me a gift," Kat said holding up the object in her hand.

"What is it?" Tracy asked pushing Marci out of the way.

"Not sure, looks like a rock or something," Kat said as she opened the plastic container.

"Is it a rock?" Marci asked pushing her way back.

"No, wait it's one of those temporary tattoos," Kat said as the thing seemed to unfold into a small piece of paper with a green heart on it.

"Here, this will look so cute," Tracy said taking it and a piece of ice out of her drink.

"Yeah, and it'll be like Brent is always with you," Marci said as she watched Tracy apply the tattoo.

"Ouch, that burns," Kat said as the spot on the back of her neck, behind her ear started to itch and burn.

"It looks way wicked," Tracy said.

"Hope my parents don't get mad," Kat said taking a compact from Marci.

"Who cares, it's not real. Not like its permanent," Marci said.

"I do like it and it is from Brent," Kat smiled as she touched the green heart behind her ear.

"We better go, my dad's here," Marci said as she received a text on her phone.

"Yeah, I'm so over this place," Kat said as she took off her skates, rubbed her new tattoo and took one final glance back at Brent before leaving with her friends.

_**Epilogue One**_

"No!" Adam screamed as clutched his forehead and fell to one knee.

"Are you okay?" One of the students that had been walking down the hallway asked at the sight of the golden skinned man's collapse.

"I'm fine. Migraine took me by surprise," Adam said as he got up and quickly made it back to his living quarters.

"You look like space dung," the lady with green skin smiled as Adam shut the door to his room.

"We have problems. I just felt my soul gem activate. That means all seven gems are now in play," Adam said taking a seat and rubbing his temples.

"Wait a minute, seven? I thought there were only six?" The lady in green asked.

"Yes, but not too long ago the gems fell into another universe. When they finally came back to our universe, a long lost seventh gem returned with them. With this new gem, combined with the other six, will unleash a power unlike anything this universe has experienced," Adam said as he looked over to the lady in green.

"Adam Warlock, ever since you were reborn and sought me out, I was doing just fine by myself. Now you got me following you on another lame adventure," the lady in green growled.

"I know, but you're the only one I trust to help me hunt down the Infinity Gems. With my new abilities, not only have I sensed them in play, but with the last gem activated, I've also sensed something very dark coming for them too. Time is running out and we have to find the holders of the gems before its too late, Gamora," Adam Warlock said as the world deadliest woman nodded.

_**Epilogue Two**_

"I can't believe we are moments from being home," Jesse said as he leaned back in their flying car.

Jesse was still getting used to the flying car. Reed Richard's had given it to Alex and it came in real handy. Thanks to Friday, they ad upgraded it a little so it tied in more with Friday and their computer systems back at the Pack Pad. As nervous as it made him to be in a flying car, but it also had a very free feeling. The fact that they were cloaked and high enough in the clouds not to be spotted made it nice. Jesse smiled, but also couldn't wait to have four wheels back on the ground and soon.

"I know, be weird getting back into the swing of things," Alex said as he smiled over at his new husband.

"Well, I can think of, wait, wait, what's that noise?" Jesse asked at the sudden beeping sounds.

"It's the com system Friday installed. G-Force here," Alex smiled as he activated a small monitor system in the middle of the dash.

"Alex, a high priority message has come in and I'm redirecting it to you," Friday's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Thanks, Friday, send it through," Alex said with a worried look on his face.

"Alex, this is Mickey," his old friend and teammate said with panic in her voice.

"Hey, haven't seen ya since the wedding. How are things with Phil?" Alex said trying to lighten the mood.

"Alex, I don't have time for pleasantries. I tried calling Thrash, but I can't get through to him and you're the only other one I knew to call," Mickey said in fright.

"Mickey, what's going on? Where are you?" Alex said suddenly growing worried.

"I'm in New Jersey," Mickey said quickly.

"What are you doing there?" Alex asked as Jesse gave him a worried look.

"I received a distress call from Carlton LaFroyge saying he was in danger and needed help. As the only member to really tolerate the guy I agreed to come see him. Oh God, Alex," Mickey began to sob.

"Mickey, talk to me," Alex said in a panic.

"He's dead, Alex. Hindsight has been murdered," Mickey cried.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'm on my way," Alex said entering the address into his GPS.

"Alex, what's going on?" Jesse asked with great concern.

"Look's like were taking a detour and visiting a couple old friends," Alex said as he sent a message to Friday to let the Pack know that they've just taken an extension on their trip and sent the car soaring to New Jersey.

**Next: Issue #23 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part One & New Warriors: Warriors Hunt - Part One **

_**Author's Note: Starting next month, all current titles will start featuring a back up story for a limited time. Here's a teaser list:**_

Salem-X #27 - Featuring Wiccan & the Young Avengers: Will see the formation of the team.

New Exiles # 26 - Featuring Black Axe & the Outsiders: Will tell the origin of the Time Quake World & the Outsiders.

Mutant Generation Force #24 - Featuring the Original New Mutants & the Secret New Mutants: Will tell Moira MacTaggert's secret mutant team's origin and the search for Daken.

Power Pack #23 - Featuring G-Force & the New Warriors: Will see an old foe coming back to hunt down anyone that has been a member of the New Warriors.

X-Calibur #23 - Featuring Lionheart(future) & Black Knight(present day) & the Avengers: Will see the government creating a new Avengers Initiative & sanctioned team.

Sensational X-Men #23 - Featuring Wolverine & Alpha Flight: Will see what happened to the Canadian Heroes after the Demon Storm.


	24. Wolf in Principal’s Clothing Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #23 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part One**

_**Goodrich Junior High School**_

Kat sat in her desk trying to keep awake as her teacher went on and on about some ancient war. History wasn't one of her favorite subjects and she didn't see why she had to take it. She glanced up at the clock and saw there was still forty-five minutes left before the bell rang for lunch. She sighed as she went back to doodling Brent's name in her notebook and rubbing hand on her neck where her tattoo was.

She had received a temporary tattoo of a green heart from Brent at the skating rink. She and her friends had immediately put it on and she cherished the gift. Despite the fact that after a couple days it still hadn't washed off and she had to hide it from her parents and having to endure the whispers and laughter from the other kids about falling on her butt at the skating rink in front of Brent and his friends, Kat kept smiling. She had a gift from Brent and right now, that's all that mattered to her.

"Psst, Kat," a voice whispered up to her.

"What the?" Kat mumbled to herself as she looked around seeing no one looking at her.

"Psst, Kat, down here," the voice whispered a little louder causing Kat to look down.

"Franklin, what are you doing? You can't be in here. Someone might see you," Kat gasped as she saw a very tiny, miniature version of Franklin Richards peaking out from under the front cover of her open book.

"Kat, I really think those wolves we saw are connected to Principal Flow. I don't know what it is but my powers seem to be fluxing. I can see the illusion hiding the basement. We have to go," Franklin began rambling fast.

"Stop right there, Franklin. We are not going into the basement. I'm done with these games," Kat whispered down at the mini Franklin.

"Fine, then I'm going by myself. If I'm not by the cafeteria at our lunch hour then something's happened," Franklin said with frustration and anxiety.

"Franklin, you can't go off," Kat began to command but stopped when she felt a shadow over her.

"Is my lesson interrupting something, Miss Powers?" Mr. Hile asked glaring down at her.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Hile," Kat said as her classmates giggled all around her.

"Then pay attention or next time you'll be answering to Principal Flow," Mr. Hile said walking back to the front of the class.

Kat blushed and then looked back down. Franklin was gone. She closed her book and found nothing under the front cover. Blast him for going off alone. She just knew he was going to get himself in trouble and it would serve him right. It wasn't like she could get out of class and run off to save him. He wasn't her responsibility. Kat looked up at the clock and decided if she could survive till lunch she would go check up on him.

"Kat, help me," Franklin said as Kat looked down in annoyance.

"Franklin, you already got me in trouble," Kat began to snap when she gasped in confusion.

She was no longer looking down at the books on her desk. She was standing at the top of a stairway looking down into the deep dark basement. She had no idea how she got here and it frightened her. There was no way Franklin could have brought her here. His powers didn't work that way. Maybe she was dreaming? Kat went to turn around when she heard Franklin shout again.

"Kat, I need your help. He's after me," Franklin cried from the darkness.

"Franklin, where are you? What's going on? This isn't funny," Kat said as a giant glowing object appeared in front of her.

"Kat, Principal Flow isn't what he appears to be. You have to hurry. I don't know how much longer I can evade him," Franklin said as the glowing object took on the dream form of Franklin.

"Franklin, this isn't funny. What's going on?" Kat asked starting to get scared as the back of her neck began to burn.

"Kat, Hurry!" Franklin screamed as he vanished.

"Franklin!" Kat shouted.

"I warned you and you will pay for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I will devour you!" As giant fiery wolf shouted as it leapt out of the basement at her.

"No!" Kat screamed as she fell back in her chair and hit the floor with her butt.

"Catherine Power, are we keeping you awake?" Mr. Hile asked as the class's laughter and lunch bell erupted at the same time.

"Lunch already, but it seemed like a few minutes? Must have been dreaming," Kat said turning red as she noticed everyone staring and laughing at her.

"Yes, and quite the dream it must have been. Looks like you've bought yourself a one-way ticker to the Principal's office," Mr. Hile said as he wrote a slip and handed it to Kat.

"So much for lunch," Kat said as he headed out the room.

She rubbed her neck where her tattoo was. It was no longer burning but it had all seemed so real. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a vivid dream. She would make Franklin pay for making her dream such stuff. Just to let him know how mad she was, Kat took the long route to the Principal's Office, cutting through the lunch room. Everyone was already getting in line as she glanced around. She didn't see Franklin anywhere. It wasn't like him not to meet when he said he would or to miss lunch of all things. Something wasn't right; she could feel it in her soul.

Her tattoo began to burn as he moved quickly to the Principal's Office, as if it was drawing her there. She reached the door and stopped. Something felt very wrong as she stared at the name on the door, "Principal Drol Flow". She was almost afraid to enter. She gulped and took a step when someone bumped her from behind.

"Nice hair, freakazoid," a girl teased and moved on.

"What?" Kat gasped as she pulled out her compact and looked at herself.

Her hair was all sticking up in the back. It must have happened when she fell out of her chair. Kat starting fixing her hair and mumbling in embarrassment when she caught a glance in the compact and froze. She could see the name plate on the door and read it backwards, "wolF lorD lapicnirP". Kat felt chills go up and down her spine as she dropped her compact and turned around to face the door. As she stared at the name plate she realized that Franklin was right and that it was all real, terrifyingly real.

She reached for the door as she heard Franklin's soul scream out in pain followed by evil laughter. Her tattoo flared in pain and she ducked into the girl's bathroom. It was time she quit ignoring the problem and asked for help. She needed her brothers and sister. She needed the rest of Power Pack. She called on her costume and in a glow of energy she became the Energizer. Using the suit she placed a priority call to Power Pack.

"This is Friday, all of Power Pack is being haled and conferenced in," Friday's voice came over her head piece.

"What's going on? I'm getting ready to go take a test," Julie's voice sounded.

"It better be important, squirt," Jack's voice sounded.

"Where's Alex? I thought he's supposed to be back," Kat asked quickly.

"A priority call came in from Turbo of the New Warriors and he and Jesse have taken a detour," Friday reported.

"New Warriors? Great, if he ditches us to join them again," Jack began to swear.

"Guys, focus on me now. There are some major problems at school," Kat cried.

"What's going on?" Julie asked, concern growing in her voice.

"Our principal is a wolf lord and he has wolves hiding in the school basement. Me and Franklin had discovered them but I ignored it and Franklin went off on his own and now he's missing and I think he's got him," Kat blurted out.

"What?" Jack asked trying not to lose it.

"Priority call from Valeria Richards. She said Franklin came to her in a dream screaming for help from a hairy monster. Her parents won't believe her so she signaled me," Friday reported suddenly.

"Okay, Kat, we're on our way and you better tell us everything. Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out," Julie said as Kat sat in the bathroom stall and waited for her family to come get her.

* * *

_**New Warriors**_

_**Warriors Hunt – Part One**_

_**New Jersey – Home of Hindsight Lad**_

It had taken longer than he would have liked but Alex and Jesse had finally made it to New Jersey. When the radar indicated it was safe he took the far down and landed, reverting back to drive mode. It didn't take long for the GPS to get them to the address that her old team member, Mickey had sent him. He had never really cared for Hindsight Lad, but it was hard to believe Carlton LaFroyge was dead. As annoying as the kid was, he did feel sad. It was tough to see anyone die, no matter how good or evil. He got a hold of himself as he brought the car to a stop.

The whole street, from a two block radius, was blocked off and cop cars and news crews were everywhere. There was no way he was going to get close to the house. He and Jesse got out of the car and he set the cloak and alarm as they moved a little closer to get a better look. It was a circus and Mickey was no where in sight. Alex began to wonder if maybe she was still in the house or off being questioned by the authorities. Jesse gave him a questioning look and Alex just shrugged when he felt a blast of wind hit him from above. Alex glanced up and smiled with relief.

"What are you doing up there?" Alex asked as he noticed a woman in a blue and silver costume in the attic window of a house.

"Get up here before anyone sees you," Mickey, the once New Warrior known as Turbo hastened them.

Taking a quick look, Alex called on his powers, grabbed Jesse and flew straight up until they reached the attic window. With a little help from Turbo, both Alex and Jesse snuck into the attic unnoticed. Alex gave Mickey a quick hug and then pulled back to see the tears in her eyes. Nodding at Jesse they both quickly called on their costumes becoming G-Force and Frost Fire. Better to be safe than sorry with their identities. They both sat down across from Turbo.

"What happened?" G-Force asked Turbo.

"As I told you earlier, Carlton was calling me saying that he thought someone was after him. He felt his life was in danger. After a couple days I Hadn't heard from him so on my way to meet up with Phil, I decided just to swing by and check on him. When I got to his house the front door was shattered.

"I made my way into the house and found him in his room, dead. His throat was slashed and a circle with line through it was drawn on his chest with his own blood. I didn't know what to do so I tried to reach Dwayne, but he wasn't answering. I couldn't call Phil and so you were the only one I could think to call," Turbo said.

"I wonder who could have done this. Was there anything else at the scene? Did the police find anything?" Alex asked as he glanced over and saw his husband watching nervously out the window.

"That's why I panicked and tried calling you and Dwayne. Carlton's computer was on, and on the screen was a data base of all the New Warriors. Anyone who's been a Warrior or associated with us, their secret identities and where they are now was all in it. You know Carlton's obsession with the team, he kept tabs on all of us and I think who ever killed him was after it and got what they wanted," Turbo said.

"That can't be good. Not only does this murderer know how to find all of us, but so will the cops," Frost Fire said.

"Actually, I zipped a copy of the database and then wiped all the files. So only we and this killer have a copy," Turbo said holding up a flash dive.

"At least the cops don't have it, but how do we know this person is after the Warriors?" G-Force asked looking at Turbo.

"Because, Timeslip was found dead in her dorm room and what was left of Helix was found floating in Lake Michigan. Both had the same circle pattern carved in their bodies," a voice said as the door leading out of the attic flew open.

"Thrash!" Turbo exclaimed as a man in a black and red armored suit came walking in the room with a woman with blue skin, blond hair and pointed ears.

"Namorita," Alex smiled as he hugged Warrior from Atlantis.

"Rina, is dead too?" Turbo asked in disbelief.

"That's why I didn't respond to your calls. My current team of Warriors was getting ready to shoot a show when we had an unpleasant surprise," Night Thrasher said looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah, your new reality show. Quite a step up from the old days," Alex murmured under his breath.

"As I was saying," Thrash says glaring at Alex, "we were ready to move in on a tip when we found Helix. Not too long after that I received a news bulletin about a girl found brutally murdered on a college campus. After watching the footage, I saw it was Rina. I canceled the shoot and we headed back to my private hideout.

"Your calls started coming in, but at that moment Silhouette, Bandit and Darkling showed up on our doorstep. Someone attacked Silhouette and my brother. She couldn't make out who it was, but they got out barely. Sil is badly bruised and Bandit is still unconscious. Darkling, not knowing where to go barely escaped to my pad. Unfortunately, the other members of Psionex were all murdered by an unknown assailant.

"I was trying to figure out what was going on when the news came on about Carlton. I saw the same blood circle and then traced your call and saw it was coming from here and knew I had to come here first. From what the news gathers, he's been dead a few days, making him the first victim," Dwayne said.

"Wonder why they went after him and the others? Or even found Rina, she's always been very secretive about her identity," Namorita said.

"I think I can answer that. Carlton had a complete database on all of us," Turbo said holding up the drive and filling Thrash and Nita in on what happened to her and what she found.

"That fool, if he wasn't dead I'd kill him," Night Thrasher swore.

"Any ideas who might be doing this?" Frost Fire asked.

"Sorry, Thrash this is Frost Fire," G-Force began to introduce his husband.

"I know who he is even though I don't recall getting an invite. I have my suspicions," Thrash said as he took the flash drive from Turbo.

"Sorry," Alex blushed a little.

"The circle almost matches the symbol for the Folding Circle, but Left Hand and Tai were both killed and the remaining members are inactive or incarcerated. My guess is they have reformed in some fashion or someone is making it look like they did it. That's why we need to see what Carlton had on here and how much damage has been done," Thrash said as he plugged the drive into a slot in his arm making his visor come to life.

"You think it really could be the Circle?" Turbo asked.

"It would explain why Sil and Bandit made it out alive and appear more like they were trying to be apprehended," Namorita said as she watched the window carefully.

"This isn't good. Everything is on here. I don't know how he had all this info, but he did. No one is safe. We need to get back to my pad quickly, we're not safe here," Night Thrasher said as he signaled at something in the far corner.

"Wait, my car," G-Force began to say when the mutant known as Darkling stepped out of the shadows and engulfed them all in darkness.

Jesse grabbed Alex in fright as he tried not to let the darkness get to him. Before they knew it, light had returned and they found themselves in what appeared to be Night Thrasher's secret base. Alex could feel Jesse using his powers to help heat them and ward off the cold chills from crossing through the Darkforce. Alex squeezed Jesse's hand tight and then took a good look around the room. He saw Silhouette sitting over a bed where bandit laid. Two others, he recognized from the show, was Microbe and Debrii, who were helping Speedball keep watch on computer monitors.

"Hey Robbie," Alex waved as the bouncy Warrior waved back.

"I have them keeping watch for any other reports," Night Thrasher said as he plugged in the flash drive and crossed it with his data base.

"Nothing since you left, boss," Debrii said as she frowned at the newbies.

"Until we find out who is doing this, we need to make sure everyone is safe," Night Thrasher said as a display pulled up on the screen.

"Vance and Angelica are vacationing in Hawaii. We'll have to send word to them as well as Rage who is now attending school. Nova is in space but we'll have to make sure his family is protected. Dagger and Cloak are with Salem-X and I can't seem to reach them but I assume they are safe for now. We'll have to work on getting in touch with the others and Alex you might want to send word to your family just in case," Thrasher said as Alex had thought about the same thing.

"You really think my father my father or the Folding Circle are marking their revenge?" Silhouette asked as she finally got up and walked towards them.

"I don't know," Night Thrasher said as everyone could still feel the uneasy tension between the two ex-lovers.

"I still can't believe the others are gone," Turbo said with tears.

"Boss, we're getting an alert," Debrii said as a siren went off.

"What do we got," Thrash asked.

"An unknown force is attacking a group of costumed heroes. What ever is attacking them doesn't seem to be able to be captured on video and are making short work of the heroes. The only reason we got alerted was because one of the members appears to be exWarrior Darkhawk," Debrii reported.

"Mickey, isn't that Phil?" Alex said as he saw the video of Darkhawk with two heroes he didn't recognize and one that he did, a man in a Green Goblin outfit that he knew belonged to his friend Phil.

"Been wondering where he went too. Hiding under the radar, but it appears he was able to hide from me but wasn't able to hide from Hindsight or our attackers," Thrash said with irritation at Darkhawk's name in the database listing him as part of a team called the Loners.

"I can explain," Turbo said as her secret team had been discovered.

"No time for that, we need to go to their aid before it's too late and we lose our attackers," Namorita said as the others nodded.

Turbo watched in fear as Phil, dressed as the new Green Goblin was slammed into a wall by some unseen force. She prayed he would hold on and be okay as Darkling's Darkforce engulfed her and the others and took them into battle.

**Next: Issue #24 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part Two ****& New Warriors: Warriors Hunt - Part Two**


	25. Wolf in Principal's Clothing Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #24 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part Two**

_**Goodrich Junior High School**_

"You should have told us about this sooner," Julie said as she scolded her younger sister after Kat had told them all about her and Franklin's adventures in the basement and the wolves.

"Yeah, pipsqueak," Jack teased as Kat's face turned red.

"Shut up, dork breath," Kat spat back and crossing her arms.

"Boy, they fight worse than little kids," Valeria laughed at the floating portable body of Friday.

"I still don't understand how you managed to tag along," Kat said staring at the youngest child of the Fantastic Four.

"Friday, why did you bring her? This is too dangerous for her. She's too young," Julie asked at their robotic friend.

"I am not!" Valeria protested.

"Sorry, Julie but she insisted on coming to help her brother and I found no illogical reason why she couldn't assist in the rescue of her brother. Plus, she threatened to tell her parents," Friday said with a computer sigh.

"Yeah, so nanny took me for a walk to the park and Friday swopped in, deactivated her and placed her safely at the Pack Pad while he brought me here," Valeria said with great pride.

"We don't have time to argue, we have to find Franklin. Val, you will stick near me and don't do anything unless I tell you to," Julie said as she glared at the little girl who smiled and saluted her.

"How do we find him?" Jack asked.

"He's in the secret basement of the school," Kat said.

"How do we get down there and without being spotted by the other students?" Julie asked.

"We could just walk there without our costumes on. People would think we were just regular students," Val smiled brightly.

"Yes, but they might take notice of you and Julie for sure being not the right age. Jack might pass as Junior High," Kat said towards Val and then smirking at her brother.

"You know, Kat, we're in this mess because of you so I'd," Jack began to shout when a load shaking of the door began.

"Why won't this door open? Who's in there? Open this door right now or I'm getting the Principal," a voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"The temporary sealant I sprayed around the door won't hold for long against great force," Friday said as he glanced at the already dissolving goo he had placed around the door when they had first arrived here at the school.

"We have to come up with a plan quick before we get caught in here," Jack said as he started to panic.

"Help me with this," the voice from the other side of the door said as loud thumping sounded from the door.

"We have to do something," Kat said as she watched the door shake.

"We need to get to the basement," Julie began to repeat to herself as she started to feel the pressure.

"Julie, what do we do?" Valeria and Kat began to ask her in panic.

"I'm thinking," Julie said as she kept wishing she could get everyone to the basement.

"Julie!" Jack shouted as the door began to give.

Julie started to panic when she suddenly felt the locket against her chest begin to heat up. Suddenly thoughts of being in the basement filled her mind as she felt her powers build up inside her. She turned as she heard a loud bang at the bathroom door. Just as she saw the door fly open, rainbow streaks poured out of her body and engulfed her and the rest of Power Pack. Her vision blurred with bright colors as she felt her body move and merge with the rainbow streaks. The last thing she heard was the faint voice of somebody commenting on how the bathroom was empty.

Julie's vision began to clear as she felt her body stabilize and pull the rainbow streaks back into herself. The locket against her chest gave on last pulse of heat as it and her powers snuffed out. Julie rubbed her chest as she looked around. They were no longer in the bathroom but somewhere very dark and damp.

"That was amazing!" Valeria screamed.

"Julie, we're in the basement. How did you do that?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. My powers have been acting up lately," Julie said as she caught an odd look from Jack.

"It's possible your powers are starting to grow. Remember, Whitey was able to teleport," Friday said referring to the alien that had died and given his powers to the Power Pack when they were younger.

"What ever the reason, we're here now and we have to find Franklin," Jack said as he looked around the dark room.

"I can feel him in here somewhere, but it's so dark," Kat said as he rubbed her tattoo and tried to look into the darkness.

"Let me help," Friday said as his body suddenly gave off an aluminous glow that lit up the room.

"Thanks, Friday," Julie said as she pulled Val close to her and looked around.

It was clear they were in the school's basement. The boiler room could be made out off to the right as well as storage containers and other things that made up your typical school basement. It was clear that there was nothing out of the ordinary down here. There were no wolf lords, wolves or even their team member Franklin anywhere in this basement. After a few minutes of exploring they realized that there were no secret rooms or anything more to the basement. They were at a dead end.

"He's here somewhere, I can feel him," Kat said as her brother and sister gave her those disbelieving looks of theirs.

"Kat, if this is another one of your attempts at attention," Julie started to say.

"I'm not lying. Val even said he came to her," Kat said as water began to fill her eyes.

"It's true. I believe you, Kat. I can feel my brother down here," Val said as she looked up at Julie.

"I just don't know where he could be," Julie said as she sighed.

"Maybe," Kat began to say when her tattoo flared with pain.

Kat began to feel her body glow as she seemed to be disintegrating the air around her. Her neck burned as she reached out with her hands and, what appeared to be disintegrating the space in front of her. The space in front of her, where her hands were, now displayed a different room then the basement. It looked like a dark, fiery lair. She had no idea what was happening.

"Kat, this is all an illusion and you're somehow disintegrating it away so we can see the real basement," Jack said with awe.

"Is that Franklin?" Valeria asked as she pointed at Kat.

The all looked to see an energy ball emerging from Kat's chest and hovering in front of them all. A green spirit-like form of Franklin was forming within it. It appeared to be screaming but no sound was coming from its lips. Then in a flash, Franklin and the energy ball vanished as the illusion faded and they found themselves in a dark lair that was lit up only by flaming torches all along the wall. There was no exit in sight except for a door to their left. Power Pack moved closer together as they began to hear the sound of wolves growling in the distance.

"What is going on?" Kat asked as she looked at her hands and could still feel Franklin deep in her soul.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. This way," Julie said as she moved them to the door and opened it.

"I told you that you would pay," a deep voice growled as a pack of wolves bolted from behind the door.

Jack instantly became smoke as a wolf went right through him. He turned to see his world fall apart all around him. Everything seemed to happen too fast. A large wolf, with his paw, grabbed and slammed Friday's head against the floor crushing it and causing Friday's glowing body to extinguish. He turned as he heard both his sisters scream. One wolf had sliced open Julie's body from head to toe with its massive claws while two other wolves finished off Kat like a chew toy. Valeria's force field was all that was keeping her from being torn apart by the wolves. Jack began to cry as he saw a figure walk through the doorway.

Jack instantly recognized the man as the principal of Goodrich Junior High, Principal Drol Flow. As he got closer his features began to change. His skin started to become fur as his facial features and the rest of his body began to change. It didn't take long before the man was replaced by a werewolf with fiery red fur and very sharp teeth and claws. His eyes glowed red with fire and power as the wolf lord came right at them.

"You think I can't finish you too?" the figure laughed.

"You murdered them all!" Jack cried as he looked at the sight all around him and Val.

"Yes, and once I'm done with you two I'll feast on your dear meddling brother," the werewolf growled as he smiled at Val.

"Leave us alone," Val screamed through tears as her bracelet on her wrist flared with a burning sensation.

Val's arms suddenly shot out extending in front of her. As they stretched towards the wolf lord, her fists became large, orange rocky fists. Before the wolf lord could react, the rocky fists hit him in the chest with a large impact that sent him flying back through the doorway and out of sight. Val's eyes then flashed as an invisible force slammed the door and pinned it shut. She then turned and glanced at all the wolves around them. Her bracelet flared as fire shot from her eyes and hit every wolf causing them all to explode in flames and vanish into piles of ashes. Her force field then dropped as he fell to the floor exhausted and began to cry.

"No, no!" Jack screamed as he glanced at the massacre all around him and began to lose control of his smoky form.

Jack didn't care that his form was disapating. Power Pack, his family, was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_**New Warriors**_

_**Warriors Hunt – Part Two**_

_**San Francisco, California**_

Alex felt Jesse's uneasiness as once again they were being taken through Darkling's Darkforce to teleport from the New Warriors' base to San Francisco. Alex was worried about what they were up against. It seemed that some group of villains has targeted the New Warriors and were hunting them down one by one. So far as they knew, they have lost three friends and teammates; Timeslip, Helix and Hindsight Lad who had been the first hunted and with his death the hunters had also obtained a database with everything you wanted to know about the members of the Warriors and more.

Alex was worried about his siblings but knew they would be safe for now. It seemed that the group was only after the Warriors and directly connected associates like the group called Psionex which Darkling was the only surviving member. Alex would give them a call once they got done here in San Francisco where they were racing in to rescue Darkhawk and three other members of Turbo's secret team called the Loners. He just hoped they would make it in time and were able to defeat and capture the attackers. Alex took in a deep breath as the darkness vanished and the world came back into view.

"Everyone keep sharp and remember these guys are killer," Night Thrasher said as they appeared on the scene.

"They're gone," Namorita said as she flew up into the air and looked around to see no villains in sight.

"Where did they go?" G-Force asked to no one in particular.

"They left the minute you started to materialize," a voice wheezed from their right.

"Phil!" Turbo shouted as she saw the green armored body of the Green Goblin lying in the wreckage of a building and flew to his side.

"Where are the others?" Night Thrasher asked as they began searching the area.

"There are three over here. I don't recognize them but they're all dead," Namorita said as she stepped over to where another building had been destroyed.

Darkling stepped over to see a woman all in black, a man with metal wings and a yellow bug on his chest and another man in golden armor. Both men's armors were practically ripped off their bodies as well as a few appendages. The woman had a spear plunged deep into her chest. Whoever she was, he could almost feel a connection to her and he couldn't figure out why.

"They're old teammates of mine back when I was a Slinger," a man in a white mask and torn leather jacket said limping from the wreckage.

"Johnny," Turbo sighed as she helped Green Goblin to his feet.

"They're names were Dusk, Prodigy and Hornet. I left them and they came here to ask me back and ended up sacrificing their lives to protect me," Ricochet sniffed.

"Can you tell us who attacked you?" Night Thrasher asked.

"No, I can't. I was visiting with the Slingers when I heard a distress call from Darkhawk. We rushed out and I was immediately blasted by something that sent me flying back into the building. Before I could move, my danger sense went off and I managed to move farther back into the building as the front caved in. I just now found my way out," Ricochet said kneeling down by his old friends.

"I never saw them either. Something was blocking their images so I couldn't see them through my masks lenses. With the hits I was taking I didn't dare remove my mask or eye pieces. I switched to inferred was able to see where they were through faint readings of body heat," Phil said as he slowly made his way to the others.

"Sorry about your friends, Johnny," Turbo said as she got close enough to place a hand on his shoulder.

"This one, I find interesting," Darkling mumbles as he pulls the spear out of her body and tosses it aside.

Suddenly, Darkling moans as his dark energy starts to tear from his body and surround Dusk. It feels as if Dusk is sucking the Darkforce right from his body. The dead woman at his feet instantly gasps as her body jumps up and heals as it absorbs the dark energy. After a few seconds, Darkling manages to cut the connection as he dips to one knee and the woman known as Dusk is standing before him, alive and fully healed.

"Where am I? What happened? Oh God, Ritchie, Eddie?" Dusk began to panic.

"Cassie, you're alive. Don't you remember what happened?" Ricochet asked as he moved to her side.

"No. Last I remember is talking with Eddie and Ritchie about coming out here to see you and get the Slingers back together and then waking up now, to find them dead," Dusk said as she knew that last time she came back from the dead via the Darkforce she had also lost her short term memory.

"She somehow regenerated by siphoning the Darkforce off of my body," Darkling commented as Ricochet filled in the gap for Dusk and comforted her.

"Where is Darkhawk?" G-Force asked as he continued to look for the Warrior they had come to aid.

"Over here," Frost Fire calls out from across the street.

G-Force, Night Thrasher and Namorita moved quickly to where Frost Fire stood. A woman in an eye mask and prominently blue costume with a touch of red on the gloves, belt, boot tips and spider on her chest was pinned under a car while the man called Darkhawk laid a few feet from the woman with a huge gash on his side and odd blood everywhere. Night Thrasher checked their vitals. They were alive but barely and unconscious.

"We have to get Chris to revert back to his normal form," G-Force said.

"Why is that?" Frost Fire asked.

"I don't know how it works, but when he switches forms the other is perfectly fine and after awhile when he switches back the injured form has healed," G-Force explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Namorita asked.

Frost Fire started to wish he could make the impossible possible when the ring on his pinky finger began to burn. Suddenly he felt ice pouring from his body and was consuming the body of Darkhawk. Before Night Thrasher and the others could react, fire shot out from his hands right after and melted the ice away to reveal the body of Chris Powell. The pinky ring quit burning as he stared in awe.

"How did you do that?" G-Force asked his husband.

"I don't know," Frost Fire responded as everyone stared at him for a second.

"He is completely healed and fine, but still unconscious," Night Thrasher said.

"Can you tell us anything about the attack?" Turbo asked Green Goblin.

"No, not really. Everything happened so fast. Me and Spider Girl," Phil began as he nodded toward the unconscious woman that Namorita was throwing the car off of, "were talking when we heard a loud commotion from outside followed by a call for help from Darkhawk.

"We made it outside in time to see the Slingers go down. I looked around and couldn't see anybody as an unknown force was attacking and bashing Darkhawk. Mattie dove right into battle next to Darkhawk while I was hit by something strong. Every time I tried to move I got hit hard. I finally switched to inferred and saw faint body heat images of three figures. It made it hard to fight but I held my ground till I was blasted into a building," Green Goblin said as he told them all he knew.

"I don't like this. An enemy that knows who we are and where to find us and can strike at anytime and make themselves practically invisible," Night Thrasher said.

"They can't be all that tough if they didn't finish off Chris and vanished the moment we arrived," Namorita said as she picked up the body of Chris Powell while Night Thrasher carefully did the same with Spider Girl.

"No, they're picking their battles. They know what they want and they know how to find us," Night Thrasher said.

"What next?" Turbo asked as police sirens began to sound.

"We need to get back to base and care for the injured," Night Thrasher said as he nodded at Darkling.

"What about Eddie and Ritchie? We can't leave them," Dusk said through tears.

"I feel the same way as you, but we can't risk staying. The police will be able to take them and get them to their families for proper burials," Ricochet said hating what they were about to do, leave two friends behind.

"Time to go," Night Thrasher said as darkness engulfed them all and then faded as they found themselves back at the New Warriors headquarters.

"Welcome back, guys. Whoa, what happened? Is Chris okay?" Speedball said as they got Chris and Mattie into beds.

"Chris will be fine. Mattie will recover once her healing abilities kick in," Green Goblin said as he took off his armor and allowed Silhouette to run scans on him to check of internal injuries and broken bones.

"So when were you going to tell me about your super group?" G-Force asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well," Night Thrasher said as he moved past her and headed to the computer where Debrii typed away.

"It wasn't really a super group. We got together and called ourselves the Losers as a joke. We kind of came together with the intentions of a support group for heroes wanting to retire and integrate back into society. Phil just joined after your wedding, Alex," Turbo said as she went over to Phil's side.

"Yeah, we weren't keeping secrets from anyone, honest," Phil said as he was given the all clear with only a few bruises.

"I need to make a quick call," G-Force says as he and Frost Fire step away from the group to contact his family.

"What have we got?" Night Thrasher asks as he looks at the computer screen.

"I have sent a secure coded message to all Warriors. Justice and Firestar are done with their honeymoon and are on their way here. No response from Nova, but not sure if the message will reach him clear in space. Rage is leaving campus as we speak and heading here.

"No word from Dagger, but according to Bryce, she has gone on a mission and isn't even in this dimension right now so we wont have to worry about her. **See current issues of Salem-X** I have reached Ultra Gil and Slapstick. They are on their way here. I have been unable to contact Aegis or Sprocket," Debrii reported.

"I want Hindsight's last coordinates and data on those two and send two teams out to check on them. I also want you to contact Cardinal and the members of Force of Nature," Night Thrasher said.

"Why would you contact them?" Microbe asked about the group of villains.

"Because, Cardinal shared a relationship and child with Sprocket at one time and Folding Circle member Silk Fever had once been known as Firewall in Force of Nature," Night Thrasher said as he went to check on his team and prepare their next move.

**Next: Issue #25 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part Three ****& New Warriors: Warriors Hunt - Part Three**


	26. Wolf in Principal's Clothing Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #25 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part Three**

_**Wolf Lord's Lair – Goodrich Junior High School Basement**_

"Jack, what's wrong with you? Jack, are you okay?" Jack suddenly heard his sisters ask as he regained his mind and form.

"I, you're all okay!" Jack cried in joy as he became solid and saw that his sisters, Friday and little Val were perfectly fine and there were no wolves or blood anywhere.

"Of course we're okay, what's wrong with you?" Kat asked while rolling her eyes.

"I…don't know," Jack whispered as he kept wiping his eyes and staring at his sisters in disbelief.

"Jack, you need to knock it off. Now, let's go," Julie said as she moved towards the door.

"No, stop! Don't open that door!" Jack suddenly shouted as he became smoke and then solidified between the door and the others.

"Jack, what is going on?" Julie demanded.

"If you open that door, you all will die," Jack said with panic.

"How do you know that?" Kat asked.

"I don't detect any life forms behind the door," Friday added.

"I don't want to die, Julie," Val said looking up at the eldest member of their group.

"You're not going to die. Now, Jack, could you please tell us what is going on with you?" Julie pleaded.

"Okay, but to be truthful, you're not the only one experiencing strange things with your powers," Jack confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

"Well, not too long ago I was running down an ally and my cloud power started acting up and I found myself in like the old west and then I happened make it back," Jack said.

"Yes, he claimed to have been gone but according to me sensors he had never gone anywhere or been missing for any period of time," Friday confirmed.

"Okay and what does that have to do with us?" Kat asked not really buying into the story.

"Well, we were all heading towards that door and when Julie opened it, a bunch of wolves came out and killed you and Julie and destroyed Friday. Me and Val's powers protected us. Then Principal Flow came out of the door and had changed into a scary looking wolf. Val had somehow sent him back through the door and as I cried at the sight of all of you being dead, my cloud form starting going crazy and next thing I knew I was standing here with all of you and nothing bad had happened," Jack told his tale.

"Are you trying to tell me that you traveled back in time?" Julie asked as she was trying hard to believe his story.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say. All I know is that you all died when you opened that door. It was a trap," Jack said, now growing angry.

"Time travel is possible. It would explain this story and what Jack claimed happened to him in the ally. Your powers are growing which would explain you being able to teleport and Katie disintegrating illusions," Friday said.

"Yeah, but how is time travel related to changing to smoke?" Julie questioned.

"Maybe its dream smoke," Val said with a smile.

"Dream smoke? You're crazy," Kat teased the little girl.

"No, what do you mean honey?" Julie asked.

"Well, I saw a cartoon where some guys were looking into a campfire of smoke and they started having weird dreams," Val said,

"You know that makes sense. Maybe, like Franklin, I can see visions of things through my smoke?" Jack said getting excited about the explanation.

"I'm not sure I see the truth in that," Friday said.

"I don't either, but for now I think we shouldn't' rule it out and trust Jack here. Friday, open that door and move up. The rest of us will be ready in case Jack is telling the truth," Julie said as she pushed Val behind her and the Pack prepared themselves.

Friday opened the door and immediately jetted upwards. Two wolves darted out, but this time Power Pack was ready for them. Energizer blasted them both with energy balls that sent them to the ground and then started recharging instantly. The next wave of wolves came tough and Mass Master, Lightspeed and Friday took them out with the Jack Hammer, Supers speed punches and laser blasts. Even Val cast a few afire to finish off the last of them. In a matter of moments all the wolves had been taken out and Power Pack had prevailed.

"This ended much better than before," Jack sighed as he saw the wolves down instead of his family.

"So there were wolves behind the door," Julie said as she caught her breath.

"See, I told you," Jack said glaring at Kat.

"Well, aren't you mister know it all," Kat said sticking out her tongue.

"Um, Julie?" Val asked looking up.

"Not now, Val. Everything's going to be okay," Julie said as she looked around trying to think of what their next move would be.

"But, Julie," Val pleaded again.

"What, Val?" Julie said starting to get annoyed.

"Well, if Jack's vision was true. Where's the evil wolf leader that tried to get me and I knocked back through the door?" Val asked with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Oh, no, we forgot about him," Kat said suddenly as they heard laughter getting louder.

"I see you're a little more resourceful than I thought," Principal Flow growled as a large figure stepped into the doorway.

"Principal Flow!" Kat screamed.

"Oh, Miss Power. Now don't look shocked. I know full well who each and every one of you are. I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't know my enemy," the evil principal said as his eyes began to glow red.

"Why are you doing this Drol?" Julie asked the Junior High Principal.

"Oh, because your sister and the Richard's boy had to get nosey. I took refuge at the school and wanted to be left in peace. I even declined participation in the Demon Storm to keep my cover. My plan was to keep hidden, feeding off the fear of teenagers building my power until the Night of the Wolf," Principal Flow growled.

"Night of the Wolf? What are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

"What's going on here in this basement?" Kat asked.

"Such a demanding Pack. Not so different from mine. You see, teenagers fear school, popularity, fitting in, pimples, dating, you name it. All that anguish and fear harnesses great power, so I setup my lair under the school to drain this power from young souls. Building the power I will need on the Night of the Wolf when the barrier are weekend and I can use this power to shatter the walls all the Wolf Packs though and re-inherit the Earth," Principal Flow laughed.

"I don't see what that's got to do with my sister or Franklin," Julie said.

"Either way, we're going to put you down," Jack proclaimed as he felt his power at his ready.

"Yeah, and I want my brother back. Where is he?" Val demanded.

"Oh, I have you're brother safely put away. His and Kat's meddling, along with you being here is causing me to use a lot of valuable power. I can't risk being exposed and losing my power source all together. The Night of the Wolf is less than a year away and I don't have time to store any more power," Lord Flow said.

"What's that got to do with Franklin?" Julie asked.

"Well, what better way to gain soul power than through the fears of people's dreams, courteous of little Franklin? Unfortunately, the process will drain his life and soul and kill him. Such is the cost of prevailing," Drol Flow laughed.

"You will not win, Principal Flow," Kat said.

"Oh, I think I will. Also, you can call me by what you know my true pack name is. You may call me your death, you may call me Wolf Lord," Drol Flow growled as his eyes flared and he began to shift shape and take on the form of a fiery red furred wolf that Jack had seen in his future vision.

"I do not like this one bit," Energizer said as she began to disintegrate everything she could place her hands on.

"Lightspeed, I'm sensing several large forms moving at fast speeds behind that door," Friday said.

"Julie?" Val asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Don't worry, this is one dog that will not have its day," Lightspeed said as she called on her powers.

"This will be tasty," Wolf Lord growled as he leapt at the children.

"Power Pack, attack!" Mass Master shouted as they all powered up and met the Wolf Lord for battle.

* * *

_**New Warriors**_

_**Warriors Hunt – Part Three**_

_**Tallahassee, Florida **_

_**Sprocket Search Team**_

Night Thrasher stood on the rooftop looking down at the mechanics shop below. According to the Hindsight Database, Amelia Barnhardt, the New Warrior pilot codenamed Sprocket had vanished here to Florida, assumed the alias Angela Bronson and started her own auto repair shop. After her daughter Valerie had died she had simply vanished and Dwayne had never heard from her again or even knew where she was. It wasn't this that bothered him so much, it was the fact that Carlton had done what he hadn't done – know where every Warrior was.

Normally Night Thrasher would have been impressed but the database had ended up doing more damage than good. It was something that should have been handled and mastered by him, not a wanna-be super hero and computer nerd. Carlton had murdered and his database stolen. Now that database was in the hands of a very power foe that is using it to hunt down and kill anyone that had been a New Warrior or closely connected to the team. Night Thrasher had immediately used the database to hunt down his fellow warriors as well.

He had gone to great lengths and managed to pull in every Warrior except a few and make arraignments for protection against family members, even though he had a feeling these villains weren't interested in them at all. It was better to be safe than sorry. Dagger, Nova, Aegis and Sprocket were the only ones not accounted for. Well, Andrew Chord too, but Chord could rot for all he cared. Plus, if this was or a new version of the Folding Circle like he believed, then Chord just might be behind this. He would worry about that later. The safety of the Warriors came first.

Dagger was off world with Salem-X and Nova was somewhere in space protecting the galaxy, so that left Aegis and Sprocket who have not responded to his calls. Having so many Warriors he had divided the team into three groups. He would lead one to find Sprocket, Justice would lead one to go after Aegis and he's entrusted his brother Bandit to lead the third group to check up on Force of Nature. Normally Thrasher wouldn't care about the four criminals, but he had reasons to this time.

According to Hindsight Database, the criminals known as Aqueduct, Skybreaker, Terraformer and Firebrand had been contacted and seen operating together recently. What had captured his notice was that team was being reformed by a new benefactor. A benefactor that Hindsight Lad was in the middle of trying to figure out right before he had been killed. The fact Dwayne thought the Folding Circle might be involved, Hindsight Lad had no data on their current activity and that former Folding Circle member Silk Fever had also been a member of Force of Nature meant there could be a connection. Whether she's connected to this or not, it was better to make sure and gather Intel on what they are up to and who's paying them.

"Warriors One ready to move in," Night Thrasher said into his helmet communicator.

"Read you loud and clear, Thrash. I just wish I could be there with the rest of you," Chris Powell, the former Warrior known as Darkhawk responded back.

"Until you're fully healed and able to go into battle, you do us more good holding down the fort and running communications. How's Spider-Girl?" Night Thrasher asked of the injured member of Darkhawk's current team, the Loners, sometimes jokingly referred to as the Losers by the members themselves.

"She's still unconscious. Who ever hit her, hit her with the intention of taking her out. Fortunately her powers have fully healed her body, but for some reason she has not been able to regain consciousness. I just wish I could remember the battle. When I was forced back to my human form, it appears my recent memories were erased or something. It's so frustrating," Chris Powell said.

"Don't worry. We'll all get answers soon. Going to radio silence," Night Thrasher said as he clicked off.

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary," Speedball said as he looked down and back at his teammates.

"We don't even know if they're planning on going after her. Knowing her, she's just ignoring your call," Namorita said glancing at Night Thrasher.

"Either way, we need to be sure. Let's go down and be alert. Darkling, like the other teams, you are placed to be our exit. Do nothing dumb and unnecessary," Night Thrasher said as he used his suit to leap and make it safely to the street below.

Speedball and Darkling made it to the ground with ease as Debrii and Namorita helped the overweight Microbe to the street below. Thrash lead the crew carefully towards the dark auto shop. All looked normal from the outside as Night Thrasher tried the door and found it pushed right open with ease. Finding this odd, he started scanning the room with his visor and found no body signatures. He carefully moved in and found the entire shop was destroyed beyond recognition. It clearly looked like a fight had taken place here.

"There is no one here," Speedball said zipping around the place.

"Look's like we're too late," Debrii said as Night Thrasher swore.

"I should've known you'd be behind this. I want to know what you've done with Amelia and I want to know now," man shouted from behind them.

"Cardinal!" Night Thrasher said as they all turned to see a man in a prominently red with white armored suit pointing a series weapons at them.

_**Lincoln, Nebraska**_

_**Aegis Search Team**_

In a nice neighborhood sat a two story house with a wooden privacy fence. From the inside shadow cast from the fence the darkness began to move. Suddenly the darkness took shape to reveal a female form as her wing-like cape of darkness moved causing six other figures to appear out of the darkness. Dusk solidified and turned off her powers as she glanced at the members of her team. Justice, their leader, with his wife Firestar, former Warriors Rage and G-Force with his husband Frost Fire and her old teammate and friend Ricochet all stood with her. Justice glanced around as he held his hand for them to stand ready.

"All seems quiet. Are you sure this is Trey's house?" G-Force asked.

"This was the address Carlton had him listed under. Apparently he gave up the hero biz and moved out here to help with a program for troubled teens," Firestar answered.

"I'm not picking up anything with my danger sense," Ricochet added.

"I wonder why he wouldn't at least respond to Thrash's call," Rage said as he quickly moved with the others as they made it up the steps of the wooden deck.

"If he chooses to cut all ties with being a super hero and starting a new life, I could almost see him not doing so. Especially if he got a call after he was sure he had kept himself hidden from us," Justice said as he used his powers to unlock the patio door and step in.

"Nice home," Frost Fire said as he noticed the very warming and inviting Asian and Bamboo theme in the living room.

"Trey, you here?" Justice called out.

"I don't think he's home," Firestar said as she headed down the hallway and carefully checked out the three rooms.

"Maybe they haven't gotten to him yet. You think he'll come with us?" G-Force asked to no one in particular.

"Hard to say," Justice said.

"Guys, I've found him," Dusk shouted from the basement.

The group made their way down two sets of stairs and entered the basement. To the right was a laundry room and to the left was a family room. Right in front of them was a small office that had a bunch of DVD's on shelves all over the walls. Sitting in the video room, at a small desk was a man in a black chair. Justice couldn't tell if the man was alive or dead, but could clearly tell the man was bound to the chair with rope.

"Trey?" Justice asked as he turned the chair around with his powers to reveal the lifeless body of Aegis.

"Oh, God," G-Force cried out.

"Guys, my danger sense is going off," Ricochet started to say as he heard a strange humming.

"Vance, get back. That's not his mystical breastplate. That's a bomb!" Firestar began to scream when the device attached to Aegis beeped and the entire house exploded in a huge ball of smoke and fire.

_**Black Hills, South Dakota**_

_**Force of Nature Search Team**_

"Whoa," Silhouette said as she pulled herself and the five members of her team, Bandit, Green Goblin, Turbo, Slapstick and Ultra Girl out of the shadows of the forest.

"You okay, baby?" Bandit asked as he caught her.

"Yeah, I just get real weak when I teleport more than just myself," Silhouette said as she gained her footing.

Silhouette missed her crutches that she used to use as fighting tools, but she loved the new suit and exoskeleton that Night Thrasher had made her to allow her to walk and move without them. She was thankful for all he's done for her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let the past go. She wanted to love him, but her heart had to stay with Bandit. It didn't make it any easier that she was now dating someone that used to be a New Warrior and a criminal, but just also happened to be Dwayne's brother. She looked around at the forest as she pushed those thoughts from her mind.

"I think we're walking into a trap," Green Goblin said.

"I agree," Turbo added.

"Well, this is where Carlton said Force of Natures were last seen," Bandit said as he looked around.

"He was correct. May he rest in peace," a man called out as they all turned around to see that they were surrounded from all sides by several armored men with weapons.

"I knew it," Green Goblin swore as a man began to step out of the trees.

"I should have known you were behind all this," Bandit shouted at the bald headed man with black skin.

"No, Father?" Silhouette cried as the man grinned.

"Hi, my dear, too bad this couldn't have been under better circumstances. Now, things are about to get interesting," Andrew Chord said as he signaled his men to move.

**Next: Issue #26 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part Four ****& New Warriors: Warriors Hunt - Part Four**


	27. Wolf in Principal's Clothing Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #26 – Wolf in Principal's Clothing – Part Four**

_**Wolf Lord's Lair – Goodrich Junior High School Basement**_

"You children are no match for me," Wolf Lord growled as he dove at Lightspeed with claws and fangs unleashed.

"Julie!" Mass Master shouted as the claws were inches from his sister.

Calling on every ounce of her power, shot up with great speed. Wolf Lord growled in anger as he sliced through a streak of colors instead of flesh. Lightspeed couldn't believe how fast she was moving. In less than a second she had shot up, over and landed safely on the other side of the large wolf. She then darted forward with the same speed and slammed into the back of the wolf sending him crashing hard into the wall while she did a fast u-turn and rejoined her family.

"Nice moves, sis," Mass Master said.

"No time for celebration yet, we've got company," Energizer said as a bunch of wolves came crashing through the doorway.

Three wolves came right at Energizer, but she was ready. From her chest, three energy balls shot out and hit each of the wolves. The wolves howled in pain as the blasts sent them all flying backwards with the smell of singed fur in the air. Without missing a beat, Energizer was already glowing from recharging and ready for more. Knowing she didn't have the luxury of wasting power, she found small energy balls were just as effective and used up less of her stored energy power. She sent energy ball after energy ball, hoping her family was fairing just as well.

"Friday, keep an eye on Val. Protect her at all costs," Mass Master said as he swirled around the wolves.

He knew that trying to blind them with his foggy smoke was useless and a waste of time with their great sense of hearing and smell. Doing the Jack Hammer wasn't fast and effective enough against so many wolves, he had to come up with something else. Then it hit him, if he could change his mass to become smoke, small or even create a solid mass-like force field, why couldn't he?

"Oh, yeah! Now feel the power of the Jack-A-Mole" Mass Master shouted as his smoky arms and the smoke around his arms formed large white mallets.

As fast as he could move, Mass Master began whacking the wolves on their heads with his mallets. Jack loved it when he discovered new ways to use his powers. Just as the wolves passed through his smoky form, his mallet constructs remained solid, this allowed him to whack them on the heads free from personal harm. He even mastered the ability to turn his mallets smoky right before the wolves could claw them and then reform them to whack them on the head. Mass Master smiled as all that time playing Whack-A-Mole at the arcade paid off.

"I don't need protecting. I'm a super hero too," Fantastica said to the robot form of Friday.

"Just stay calm, little Val," Friday said as he tried to fend off the wolves with his laser blasts.

"Quit treating me like a little kid," Fantastica said as a wolf yelped in pain as it bounced off an invisible shield that instantly formed around her when it attacked.

"You still need protecting," Friday said as he continued to dance around in battle with the wolves.

Fantastica looked up to see a wolf leaping down upon Friday. She thrust her arms up into the air. They immediately shot out, stretching with great speed and length. Just before the wolf's fangs were upon Friday, Fantastica's fists became large, orange and rocky hitting the wolf with enough strength and force to send it flying back across the room. Friday turned around to see the little girls hand turn back to normal and her arms snapped back into place.

"You were saying?" Fantastica smiled.

"Thank you, but it's all for not if we can't stop them from coming through that doorway," Friday said with concern as more moves came up to the doorway.

"I can handle that too," Fantastica smiled as she looked at the doorway, eyes flashing, and created a large wall of fire in the doorway blocking any more wolves from coming through.

"Look at us. Who says we need Alex," Mass Master commented as he and the rest of Power Pack regrouped after all the wolves had been taken down.

"You kids think you can stop me, the Wolf Lord?" The evil principal growled as he stood up across the room from them.

"Yes we can," Lightspeed said as she bolted at him in a streak of rainbow light.

As Julie neared the wolf, her locket suddenly flared with light and pain as she found herself stopping right in front of the creature. She then moved at great speed around the wolf creating a rainbow circle of light around Wolf Lord. In one last burst of pain from her locket, the circling light stopped at dozens of loud pops could be heard. Power Pack and Wolf Lord all gasped in surprise as there now appeared to be ten identical Julies surrounding Wolf Lord.

"How did she do that? Is it a play on light?" Mass Master asked Friday.

"I don't know, I've never heard or seen that power used like that before," Friday said.

"Strange, every one of you smells the same. It's as if you were somehow occupying every space all at the same time," Wolf Lord growled as he leapt at one of the Lightspeed figures.

Just as the wolf reached one of the Lightspeed duplicates, it vanishes in a flash of light. Lightspeed's locket flared again as all the duplicates instantly merged into one. Lightspeed then darted out with great speed hoping to slam the wolf in the back again with the force of her speed. Just as Lightspeed was about to make contact, Wolf Lord whipped around and caught her by the arm and slammed her to the ground. Julie and everyone screamed as the loud cracking noise made it clear that the evil wolf had shattered the bones in Julie's arm.

"You think that trick would work on me again?" Wolf Lord asked as he looked down at the young woman crying in pain before him.

"Julie!" Power Pack screamed out in unison.

"Now to get rid of one nuisance," Wolf Lord said as he brought down his claws.

Lightspeed cried in pain as she called on every last once of her strength and power. In a flash of rainbow light, she vanished from sight as the wolf's claws hit the vacant floor. In another flash of light, Lightspeed reappeared in front of her siblings, crying in pain. Without missing a beat, Mass Master and Energizer bent down and placed their hands on their sister and concentrated. In a blinding white light, Lightspeed's broken arm and bruises were gone. They had successfully healed their sister. Because they were missing two of the pack, Lightspeed could still feel a stiffness and slight soreness to her arm. She shrugged it off. The main thing was her arm was no longer broken and they still had Wolf Lord to deal with.

"Quite a resourceful pack you are," Wolf Lord said as he moved towards the group.

"Stay back," Fantastica said as she called on her powers and surrounded the wolf lord in fire.

"You think I, a lord of wolves, can be hurt by fire?" Wolf Lord asked as his eyes flared as red as his fur.

The fire surrounding the wolf suddenly swirled and quickly reformed in both of his paws. It was clear that the fire hadn't even touched or singed him. He then took in a deep breath and he huffed and he puffed and then let out a powerful blow. The fire left his paw and seemed to merge with his breath as a giant blast of fire went straight at Power Pack. It had happened so fast that Friday waited for the fire to consume all of them. Lightspeed closed her eyes but was surprised not to feel any fire. She opened her eyes to a pleasant surprise.

Energizer was standing in front of them all with her hands held out, glowing. She had somehow created a disintegrating field directly in front of them all. As the fire hit the barrier, it instantly began to disintegrate. It didn't take long for the fire to all disappear and cause Energizer to glow with a severe brightness. The barrier vanished as Energizer quickly brought her hands together in front of her body. The instant her hands slapped together a large beam of energy shot from her body and hit Wolf Lord, sending him flying back and through the wall behind him.

"Good job, Katie," Julie said as she helped her sister from passing out.

"We have to find my brother before the thing comes back," Fantastica said.

"I can feel him," Energizer began to say when she felt her tattoo flare with pain.

She held out her hand as an energy ball formed in the palm of her hand. The energy ball went from yellow to green and an image was forming in side of it. The closer they looked, the better they could make out the scene. It was Franklin, lying on the ground with his hands bound to his feet. There was some kind of metal band around his head. Fantastica began to scream in joy and freight at the sight of her brother.

"How do we find where he is?" Mass Master asked.

"May I can go to him," Lightspeed said as she concentrated on the scene of Franklin.

The more she stared the better she visualized the place in the energy ball. Her locket flared as she suddenly vanished from sight and reappeared next to Franklin in the energy ball. With the same speed, Lightspeed wrapped her arms around Franklin and then vanished from sight only to reappear with Franklin next to the rest of the Pack. The energy ball vanished as Energizer sat down next to her sister, both of them exhausted. Fantastica screamed as she wrapped her arms around her brother and cheered.

"You have to get the band off my head. It's stopping me from using my powers," Psi-Lord said as Energizer reached over and disintegrated his shackles on his arms and and legs with one hand and the band on his head with the other.

"You will all die!" Wolf Lord growled as burst back through the wall he had gone through.

"Not this time," Psi-Lord said as he sent a psi blast at the wolf.

"Your mental powers have no effect on me," Wolf Lord laughed as he charged the pack of kids.

"Wrong again. Time to go to sleep," Psi-Lord commanded as his contacts flared with power and pain and he sent a mental blast that hit Wolf Lord so hard he yelped in pain and dropped to the ground, asleep.

"It seems I have a lot of analyzing to do with the change in power levels here today," Friday commented.

"Police, were coming down and put your hands up," voices boomed as the lair suddenly shimmered and became a basement again.

"Julie, get us out of here," Jack said as they all huddled together and she used what last of her energy she had.

"What the heck?" A police officer asked as a swarm of school security and staff came rushing down to see a basement filled with wolves becoming dust and a giant red wolf transforming.

"Principal Drol?" The assistant principal gasped as she saw the red wolf become the half clothed principal of Goodrich Junior High.

_**Epilogue One**_

"So how was everyone's day of school today?" James Power asked as he and his wife stepped into the living room and glared at his three children sitting on the couch.

"Nothing at all," Kat said with a smirk.

"Really? Then you know nothing about this?" Margaret Power asked as she switched the channel on the television.

They saw a news bulletin of Vault Guardsmen swarming Goodrich Junior High and taking away Principal Drol Flow who appeared to have been secretly a werewolf in disguise and running a wolf lair in the basement of the school. Just as the footage talked about the former principal's ranting about a pack of kids defeating him, James stepped in front of his kids and glared as they all began to laugh.

_**Epilogue Two**_

"What have you come up with?" Gamora asked as she walked up to the man with golden skin.

"I did a cross reference with the places the power surges were at and I think I found what we're looking for," Adam Warlock said.

"Really," Gamora pressed.

"When I searched the database of all students staying in the dorm with that of the children at Goodrich Junior High, I found two kids with the same last name, Power. It turns out that both of them are sisters. Then, when I did a check on that receipt you found at the ring shop, Jesse Stone has just legally changed his last name to Power. The man he married is named Alex Power who also is the brother of the two girls," Adam said.

"Can't be a coincidence," the lady in green said.

"Nope. Suit up, it's time we paid the Power residence a little visit," Adam said as the two bolted out the door.

* * *

_**New Warriors**_

_**Warriors Hunt – Part Four**_

_**Tallahassee, Florida **_

_**Sprocket Search Team**_

"Don, we didn't do anything to Amelia. We came here to find her and discovered the place trashed," Night Thrasher said as he leapt in the air to avoid a mini rocket.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you. Word has it that someone is taking out old Warriors. Figure you might not want the competition with your team so you decide to off them. I come here to check on Amelia, and to my surprise, here you are destroying a place she made sure you could never find," Cardinal said as he fired off a few blasts at Namorita and Speedball to make them fall back away from him.

"This guy is crazy. May I break him?" Namorita asked with a growl.

"Hold back. Trust me, we had nothing to do with this. We got her location from an old teammate. My question is how you found her?" Night Thrasher asked as he eyed the armored flying man.

"We had started seeing each other again. She gave me her 411 and we gave it a shot. It didn't quite work as she had hoped and I split a few weeks ago. Came back to check on her when I saw the news about the dead Warriors," Cardinal said as he dodged a few beams that Debrii had thrown his way.

"We didn't do this. Who ever did is dangerous and is after all of us," Night Thrasher said as he gave Cardinal the cliff notes version of the database and what was going on.

"Well, for your sake you better hope she's still alive," Cardinal said as he finally landed and the battle came to a brief truce.

"Boss man, found the security tape," Debrii said as she came out of a back room.

Night Thrasher quickly got the setup working and they all watched the tape. They saw Sprocket working on a car when she jumped up and stared at the entry way. The tapes showed that no one was there, but Amelia's facial expressions and rapidly moving lips said otherwise. Suddenly, an unseen force sent her flying backwards into the far wall and something staring trashing the place. What ever was attacking her was invisible before the cameras.

"What is happening to her?" Cardinal asked in fear and anger.

"It's our foes. For some reason they can't bee seen by tech or any other means but the naked eye," Night Thrasher said as he looked back to the tape.

"Oh no," Speedball said as he watched an unseen force lift Sprocket up in the air and against the wall, her face covered in blood.

Just as they all waited to see her final moments, a flash went off and the Warrior known as Timeslip was standing by Sprocket. Timeslip swung her arm as the shelves on a far wall came crashing down as if something had smashed into them while Sprocket dropped back to the ground. Timeslip quickly knelt down, closed her eyes and placed her hands on Sprocket. In a flash, Sprocket was gone while Timeslip jumped up and prepared to leave herself. Just as she could be seen closing her eyes in concentration, she jerked, arching her back and appeared to be screaming as blood began to form around a spot on her back. In moments they watched Timeslip get beat to death and then dragged out of camera sight.

"Guess she still had some powers left," Namorita commented.

"She risked her life to save Sprocket," Speedball said.

"That's how they got her. She saved Amelia but ended up getting caught by our unseen foes, who then beat her and left her dead to be found later where we did," Night Thrasher said staring at the now fuzzy monitor.

"Then Amelia is still alive, but where did she send her?" Cardinal asked.

"I don't know, but if I know Timeslip, she's somewhere safe," Speedball said.

"I agree. Let's head back to base so we're not sitting ducks out here," Night Thrasher said as he signaled for Darkling.

"I'm going with you," Cardinal demanded.

"Like heck you are," Namorita said as she began to challenge the armored man.

"Enough you two. We don't have time for another battle. Don, you can join us, for now," Night Thrasher said as Darkling called on his powers and took them all away.

_**Lincoln, Nebraska**_

_**Aegis Search Team**_

"Angelica!" Justice screamed as he strained with all his might to keep his powers going.

Everything had happened so fast. They had come to this house to find former Warrior, Aegis. They had found him dead in the basement of his own house. Just as Justice had found him he heard his wife, Firestar scream something about a bomb. At that split second, he had thrown up a tek shield as the bomb went off. He had thrown the shield up in front of him and expanded it backwards, not really knowing who he had managed to save along with himself. He survived the explosion, but the house hadn't and he imagined his powers were all that was keeping him from being crushed by the house debris that was now piled on top of him and his tek shield.

"Right here love. I was close enough to be caught in your shield. Let me give us some light so we can see," Firestar's voice came a few inches from Justice.

"No, don't. Your powers could burn up our oxygen down here," Justice said as he heard his wife grunt at her own stupidity.

"Maybe I can help?" Frost Fire said as he felt his pinky ring flare with pain.

The area instantly lit up with a glowing light. Jesse was amazed to see that he had made a ball of fire encased in ice. The fire was able to light up the room, while the ice casing kept it from burning their oxygen. He didn't know how or why he was able to do this, but since getting powers there was a lot he didn't quite understand about himself or the powers within him. He moved it around to see where Alex was.

"Right here," Alex said stepping up behind him and squeezing his husband's arms.

"Thank, God," Jesse smiled.

"You and your powers keep amazing me," Alex said as he glanced over at Justice and Firestar.

"I don't see Rage, Dusk or Ricochet. I hope they are okay. I didn't have much time and only threw up my shield wildly," Justice said as he felt the strain of his powers.

"We have to get out of here before our air runs out or you get too tired," Firestar said as she looked at the beads of sweat on her husband's forehead.

"Let me try something," Alex said as he felt his ring finger begin to burn and itch.

G-Force looked up as he felt a surge of power start from his ring and then overrun his entire body. He raised his hands up and closed his eyes in concentration. He pushed as he felt a great gravitational field explode from his hands. He heard the others gasp as sunlight flooded their vision. G-Force opened his eyes and looked up and then swore in surprise. Every piece of debris and wreckage from the exploded house was individually floating high above them in the air, safely freeing the four of them.

"How in the world?" Frost Fire asked.

"Guess I missed the memo on your powers upgrade," Justice said as he was free to turn off his powers.

"Didn't know I had _this_ in me," G-Force said as he looked up in amazement trying to ignore the burning under his ring finger.

"Guys, there's Rage," Firestar said pointing up.

Justice reached out with his powers and brought the floating body towards them. "He pretty banged up from the explosion, but he's still breathing."

"What about the other two?" Frost Fire asked.

"Right here," Dusk said as she appeared out of the darkness holding a badly bleeding and burned body of Ricochet.

"He's burned really bad," G-Force said looking down at the man in Dusk's arms.

"I tried to save him but I wasn't fast enough. The heat from the bomb hit him a half second before I pulled him into the darkness," Dusk sobbed.

"We need to get him back to Thrash's and get him treatment immediately," Justice said.

"Yeah, we better go. I can hear sirens," Firestar said.

Justice used his powers to pick up Richet and hold him safely in the air as Dusk gained enough composure to call on her powers. In a matter of seconds, Dusk and the others vanished into the darkness as floating wreckage instantly dropped back to the ground.

_**Black Hills, South Dakota**_

_**Force of Nature Search Team**_

"Dad, why are you hunting down and killing the Warriors? I thought we established a truce between us?" Silhouette asked as she stared up at her father.

"Once rotten always rotten," Bandit said glaring at the man and then glancing at the armored men with guns moving towards them all.

"Glass houses, my friend," Andrew Chord smirked as he signaled his men. "I assure you, I'm not who you're after. Now came with me."

"We aren't going anywhere with you. We know that the Force of Nature were seen here and being banked rolled by someone, which must be you," Turbo said as she turned and used her costume's powers to blow the men closest to her backwards.

"It's true I bankrolled them for a job here, but I'd lost communications with them. I came here to check on them when I showed up here to find Firebrand and Terraformer dead with similar marking on them in their own blood. Aqueduct and Skybreaker managed to escape but are back at my base getting serious medical attention.

"I had my men scour the area to find you here. I thought it might be a version of the circle led by silk fever but I guess my daughter and her ex-lover's brother are trying to get some payback," Andrew Chord said.

"We had nothing to do with this. We came here because someone is hunting down and killing the members of the Warriors and those closely associated with them," Silhouette said trying to explain things to her father.

"Don't waist your breath," Turbo said as Green Goblin looked at her for answers on who this guy was.

"Your men are no match for us," Ultra Girl said as she turned to face them men coming up behind her.

"I doubt that little girl. If what you're saying is true, we need to get out of the open and back to my base," Andrew Chord said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Plus, I'd sure like to know what you're really up to out here," Bandit said eyeing the bald man.

"I swear, I'm not up to anything, let alone attacking you and your friends," Andrew Chord said looking at his daughter.

"I believe him. Maybe we should go back with him and check up on the Force of Nature," Silhouette said as she looked form her father to her boyfriend.

"I don't like this at all," Turbo protested.

"Okay, we go but first sign of trouble we cut loose," Bandit said as the other reluctantly agreed with their field leader.

"Wise choice," Chord said with a smile as he and his men lead the small group of Warriors back to a transport ship.

"Silk Fever, report in," a voice came in over a radio as the ship took off.

"Yes, they are all in place," a figure responded back into a radio while stepping out form behind a tree.

"Good. We were late in arriving to the garage and the others survived the explosion, but we accomplished the main objective. All the remaining Warriors, minus the three, the missing Sprocket, the one in space and the other in another dimension, have been drawn out and grouped together. Time to start the final hunt," the voice for the other end said as Silk Fever grinned from ear to ear.

**Next: Issue #27 – Dinner Guests ****& New Warriors: Warriors Hunt - Part Five**


	28. Dinner Guests

**Power Pack**

**Issue #27 – Dinner Guests**

_**Power Household**_

"I wish mom wouldn't make such a big deal," Julie said as she plopped down on her sister's bed.

"Totally, you know she's only doing this because she didn't get to do anything for Alex's birthday and with everything else that has happened she wants an excuse to throw a party," Kat said as she combed her hair in the mirror.

"I think she was hoping Alex would be back in time but I guess hanging out with the New Warriors is more important," Julie sighed.

"Again," Kat pouted and then turned to face her sister. "Julie, I hate to say this but we did just fine without him. If anything, taking down Principal Drol proved Power Pack doesn't need him to function."

"I agree, but only because of our new powers which I have no clue how to control or make work when I want them to," Julie said as she touched the locket around her neck that slightly stung the odd burn mark on her chest.

"I'm sure Friday will be able to find something out for us. I mean, who else would be an expert on Kymellian powers?" Kat said as she turned and smiled at her sister.

"It's just so weird. I always knew I had the potential to teleport, but to move so fast as to be in more than one place at a time?" Julie questioned as she thought of what happened with the Wolf Lord and that day she could swear that she had seen herself with Valeria.

"What about me? All anyone has ever done with my power was disintegrating by touch and fire power balls from the chest. Suddenly, I can create a disintegrating field, focus blasts from my arms as well as creating energy crystal balls? What about that and feeling Franklin? Neither of that has to do with my energy powers," Kat asked plopping down next to her big sister.

"Well, as weird as it is, I think I can explain. Your powers are based on energy. As you were absorbing energy, you were tapping into psychic energy and taking it in. Absorbing this kind of energy, especially from Franklin whose powers are psi based, allowed you to tap into it and mentally see and feel Franklin," Julie tried to explain. "That and you like him."

"Julie!" Kat said as Julie dodged her punch.

"Girls, get out here and help me will you?" Margaret Power's voiced carried from the kitchen.

"Coming mom," both girls called out as they left the room laughing and trying to let their worries vanish for today.

_**Pack Pad**_

"Anything from the scans you took from all of us?" Jack asked as he walked into the computer room of the Pack Pad that acted as the secret headquarters for Power Pack as well as the apartment and home to his big brother Alex and his husband Jesse.

"Sort of. I just wish I could get scans from Alex and Jesse to see if it extend to all of you, but he is out of reach. Last time I talked to him he was at the New Warriors base and only had enough time to say that he and Jesse both seemed to be off with their powers," Friday's voice boomed from all around the room.

"I just want some answers. I love the new Jack-A-Mole thing I can do with my powers, but the other thing? My powers are not based on teleportation or time travel. How is it my smoke took me back in time in that ally and then after watching all my family and friends die, take me back in time?" Jack said still freaked out about seeing his own sisters die.

"That's the thing I have gathered from the scans from you, your sisters and Franklin and Valeria. What you are all experiencing are not because of your powers but coming from an outside energy source. What ever it is, it is expanding and in your case, altering your powers. I don't know what is causing this, but my scans conclude that all five of you have a secondary energy aura around you that is feeding you and your powers with a boost," Friday said.

"So, something or someone is feeding us with additional power?" Jack asked with both excitement and fear.

"I believe so, but what, I have not been able to pin point. The power source starts and ends around each of your bodies. I show nothing feeding into you or leaking out. I can't explain it but its just there and it's definitely separate from your body and your powers," Friday said.

"Wicked," Jack whispered. He would be more excited if his newfound powers were more predictable and controllable. The whole unexpected time traveling is what really scared him. What if next time he went somewhere he couldn't come back or stop a future fate? Jack shivered as he tried not to think about the wolves and his sisters.

"We better get going, Jack. Your friend's bus will be arriving any moment," Friday said as the systems began to power down.

"I almost forgot. It's been awhile since I've seen Steve. I haven't talked to him much after the Demon Storm and he lost his powers and went to live with his aunt. He was here for the wedding, but even then we didn't get a chance to talk," Jack said thinking about the attack from Maraud as he left the room and entered the apartment section of the Pad.

"I think he wishes he still had powers and was here with the rest of you," Friday said as his floating robot form came out of a wall and then suddenly shifted and became the form of a dark haired girl with red highlights, green eyes, glasses and a very in shape twenty something body.

"Friday? Um, huh?" Jack said trying not to drool while rubbing his eyes.

"I've been working on something to make me blend in and be more a part of this world if I'm to live here. It's a mix of photons, holographics and synthetics," Friday said as Jack touched her arm and realized it felt just like flesh.

"You're a girl?" Jack asked moving his hand back quickly.

"Well, through the years you all have referred to me as a she and a he, but this form represents how I truly see myself. Now, shall we go?" Friday asked as she moved towards the exit.

"Wow," was all Jack could say as he followed.

_**Interlude**_

"Master, the Gems have resurfaced and found new hosts," a tiny woman with wings said as she pulled up an image of seven earthlings.

"After all these years, like me, they can no longer stay hidden and silent," the tiny woman's master said with no emotion.

"It appears Warlock and Gamora have also surfaced on Earth. There is no way we can reach the Gems before they do. I'm afraid they will have the power needed to stop you, my master," the little fairy informed with a bow.

"I am not so easily intimidated. The Gems won't leave their hosts so easily so he will bring them in their current state. This may empower the Earthlings but will hinder their full power for now. I will be prepared for them," the master of the fairy smiled.

"What shall you ask of me?" The woman said as her wings fluttered.

"I have laid waste to the stars in search of these Gems, but now that they've been found there is no reason to stop. Gather the forces and continue the assault. I may have been denied my rightful realm to rule, but the Gems will be mine and I will become ruler of this one. Now I must prepare for the Earthling's arrival. I may have been abandoned but she owes me a favor for what I have done," the fairy's master snarled.

"As you wish, my master, but if I may ask, where are you going?" The fairy asked.

"To get me a Boogey-Man," the master laughed leaving the room while reading over the files on the Earthlings.

_**End Interlude**_

_**Power Household**_

"Hey, glad you could make it," Margaret Power said as she opened the door.

"Of course we'd make it. With everything that goes on, it's nice to get a break and enjoy some relaxation and fun," Susan Richards said as she, her husband Reed, their kids Franklin and Valeria, her brother Johnny and family friend and teammate Ben Grimm entered the Power's home.

"I see the gang's almost all here," Johnny said as he saw Julie, Katie and Jack sitting in the living room with another boy and a slightly older woman.

"Where's Alex?" Reed asked.

"He's not quite back from his honeymoon yet. This is Jack's friend Steve and you remember Friday, the Kymellian Smart ship," James Power said nodding at the woman Johnny was already advancing on.

"Smart ship? Friday?" Johnny asked as he jumped back as everyone laughed.

"Very fascinating," Reed said as he told Friday that they would have to talk more later.

"Okay, time for cake," Margaret said as she came out with a cake and started to sing when a sudden explosion in her living room caused her to fall back, throwing the cake in the air and landing on the head of the Thing.

"Not a word," Thing glared at Johnny.

"Every time," Margaret swore as she got to her feet and everyone turned to see what had caused the commotion.

Standing in the middle of the living room, under a large hole in the ceiling, was a man with golden skin and a woman with green skin. The two intruders looked around and stopped when they saw the Fantastic Four.

"Reed, we meet again," the golden man said.

"Adam, what brings you here?" Reed asked as the Powers began to demand explanation for their ruined house and party.

"The battle for the Gems has begun anew and it seems that they have resurfaced. I have been hunting for them and I was right in where to find them," Adam said as he looked from each of the Power kids and then shockingly to the two Richards' children.

"I can sense them," Gamora said as she felt the familiar tug near Jack Power. "They are all here but two?"

"Where are Alex and Jesse?" Adam asked of the two names he concluded were not present.

"They are not here," Julie answered as she told them about Alex's side trip from their honeymoon.

"You never said he was in battle," James and Margaret both started in on their children keeping secrets from them again.

"Not now, we don't have time. The battle as begun and we are losing," Adam said as he moved his hand towards Kat and pulled it back in shock. "I feared as much. The Gems refuse to move for now."

"What are you talking about? What battle?" Sue demanded.

"Shall I rip them from them?" Gamora asked.

"Wait, you are not ripping anything from anyone," James said as he and his wife took stance next to their children.

"What is going on? Is this something to do with that power source?" Jack asked turning to Friday.

"Talk, Adam," Thing demanded as he flung the rest of the cake from his head to the floor.

"No time to explain now. It seems the Infinity Gems have taken host to all your children and we need them to win the war and they wont budge from the kids," Adam said as everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"What about the other two?" Gamora asked.

"I have no choice. We go get them," Adam said as he pulled two items from his belt pocket, slammed them together causing the room to erupt in a bright light. When the light vanished, all that was left was an empty living room with a splattered cake in the middle of it.

* * *

_**New Warriors**_

_**Warriors Hunt – Part Five**_

_**Headquarters of Andrew Chord**_

"So what exactly are you running here?" Turbo asked as they looked around the base filled with armored vehicles and armored soldiers.

"None of your business, my girl," Andrew said as he led them deep into the base.

"When I see a setup like this, I think SHIELD or HYDRA. I think you better explain before we go any further," Green Goblin said as he stopped walking.

"I agree, dad, what are you up to?" Silhouette asked as her father stopped and faced her.

"It's a long story," Andrew said as he looked at his daughter.

"Turbo, do you come in?" Night Thrasher's voice came in over her com unit in her costume.

"Yes, we have found Andrew Chord and are in his base right now," Turbo said as she brought Night Thrasher up to speed.

"I don't trust him at all. All the rest of us are back at the base," Night Thrasher said as he informed her of the other two group's missions.

"What now?" Turbo asked.

"Everyone's recovering and those that were out cold are now up and getting debriefed. We should have…wait," Night Thrasher suddenly said.

"What is it?" Turbo asked as she saw Chord watching her as he gave some kind of explanation about building his own division for the military or something like that.

"It appears that the group that attacked Spider-Girl and the others were wearing black and silver costumes with "A/C" on them lead by a man fitting the description of Bloodstrike," Night Thrasher said as panic began to rise in his voice.

"Wait, that matches the description of the soldiers here," Turbo began to say when Night Thrasher's screams of warning were cut off by a loud feedback screeching in her earpiece.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Andrew Chord said as he waved his hands and his soldiers surrounded the group of New Warriors.

"I knew it," Bandit swore as Turbo had quickly filled them in on what Night Thrasher had told her.

"Dad, how could you? All this time you were leading the Folding Circle and hunting us," Silhouette said as she backed away from her dad and stood with the rest of her teammates.

"How wrong you are, on all counts. First, I am not leading the Folding Circle and second, someone else is in charge. Lastly, I'm not your father," Andrew Chord said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Bandit asked as he eyed the older black man.

"Just as he says," a woman said stepping out of the shadows.

"It can't be, your dead," Silhouette proclaimed.

"Yes, Tai, my sister is dead. I am Tia, and have come out of hiding to succeed where she left off. You see, the A/C stands for the Anointed Circle, which I have formed. In front of you is not Andrew Chord, but your brother who killed him to take his place in the Circle," Tia said as the face of Andrew Chord flickered and revealed that of Silhouette's brother.

"Aaron?" Sil gasped.

"Sorry, I knew setting up the Forces of Nature and tying dad's name to it would draw you and the others out. Unfortunately, I lied about the other two members. They were killed too," Midnight's Fire smiled.

"Well, I won't allow this or join you," Silhouette said.

"Oh, don't worry, we don't expect you to. The circle can only have one from each bloodline. I'm afraid you must die," Aaron said as Tia stepped forward.

"Your brother is correct. Only one can be living to fully take the path. Six descendants of the Dragon's Breadth – Midnight's Fire, Silk Fever, Smiling Tiger, Bloodstike," Tia began as the figures stepped out of the shadows.

"and The Dark, who after her father, Left Hand died, the power returned to her and fully revived her," Tia said as a woman made of pure darkness stepped out.

"There's only five, what about the sixth? You going to try and convince Dwayne to join you again?" Silhouette asked.

"Not at all, he, like the rest of the New Warriors must die for us Anointed to ascend to true power. You see, Daryl had a one night stand with a woman that was one of the appointed women from the cult," Tia smiled.

"He was truly a cheater. Looks like you have another brother out there," Silhouette said to Bandit.

"No, you stupid cow. She's referring to me. His one and only one night stand was with my mother and in the background Tia here maneuvered me my whole life to lead to this point. You really think I'd turn good?" Bandit said as he sent a shock wave that knocked all the Warriors down as he took his place with the Anointed Circle.

"I knew this all seemed too easy," Ultra Girl said as she recovered more quickly than the others.

"And thanks to Bandit here and Turbo's contact with Dwayne, we now know exactly where to find the fully assembled Warriors for the hunting," Tia laughed as she waved her hands and with a mix of magic and technology the New Warriors found themselves, along with the Anointed Circle and their legion of armored soldiers, dropped right in the middle of the New Warriors' secret base.

"What the?" Speedball said looking at the sudden guests.

"Sil?" Night Thrasher said in surprise as he signaled the alarm to assemble all Warriors to battle.

"Dwayne, the Circle is back and your brother has joined them," Silhouette said as she gave them the cliff notes version of what's just happened.

"How could you?" Night Thrasher said as he looked at his brother.

"Oh, get off your high horse. Your time is over," Bandit snarled.

"The Anointed, kill them all!" Tia shouted as the Circle and the soldiers opened fire.

"I can take her," Dusk said as she moved towards Dark.

"I own the darkness as promised by the Well," Dark said as she stuck her hand into Dusk's chest.

Dusk screamed as she felt her powers being ripped from her. In a matter of seconds Dark was filled with power as Cassie St. Commen's body fell to the floor, lifeless. Dark moved away from her and laughed a cold laugh as she swelled with power. "Cassie?" Ricochet cried as he landed next to his teammate's dead body and cradled her.

"As I said, the Darkforce was promised to me and I will be the only one to harness it. She had died along time ago and was only sustaining life due to the darkforce controlling her," Dark said as she turned and dove at Darkling.

As her body passed through his, she seemed to rip the darkness right from his body. As she turned to face the man of dark the darkforce within him merged into her as Henrique's naked body hit the floor as cold as the gold mask he still wore. Darkness shrieked as she looked for her next victim.

"We have to protect Sil from that one," Night Thrasher said as he glanced at his brother.

"Yeah, will get right on that," Justice said as he and the others did their best to avoid the soldiers gun fire.

"Give up now. You will not win. The final hunt ends here and my Anointed will rise to power," Tia said as she watched the battle rage on in front of her.

"Please, do what you can," Microbe said as dozens of soldiers begun to stop shooting and fall over sicker than hell.

"Why to go, germ bag," Debrii teased as she used her powers to rip away guns and blow over the sick.

"You are no match for me," Silk Fever said flying at Firestar.

"That's what you think," Firestar said as she sent blasts at the evil woman.

"We are different now. Our circle is truly pure now and like Dark, I was promised by the Well the power over the light," Silk Fever said as she whipped out her arms, made a fist with each hand and yanked backwards.

Firestar screamed as she could feel the fire being ripped right from her body. She fell to the ground as Silk Fever glowed brighter. Justice screamed as he used one hand to keep up his tek shield and the other to catch his wife and bring her safely to his side. "My powers, I don't know how, but they are gone," Angelica said as she passed out.

"Come on, we are Warriors," Ultra Girl cheered as she flew with super speed and used her super strength to plow through the solders.

"Boy are you guys dumb. The Well promises us each something. Mine is strength," Bloodstrike said as he cuffed his hands together and drove them down on Ultra Girl.

Ultra Girl hit the floor hard but was okay thanks to her limited invulnerability. Bloodstrike then pumped down once on her back and thin violently ripped his hands back up off of her body. At that same moment, she could feel the life ripping right out of her. She felt weak and slowly got to her feet as she looked up at Bloodstrike who now seemed stronger. She instantly knew it, like the others, he had taken her super strength from her. It was gone and she felt weak. Bloodstrike hit her again and she went flying back into a far wall.

"Suzy!" Rage shouted as he ran to her side.

"Don't worry, he stole my super strength, but I still have my limited invulnerability, speed and flight. I think we need to rethink these guys," Ultra Girl said as got to her feet and staggered a little.

"Alex, I'm starting to rethink this hero thing," Frost Fire said as he sends blasts of fire and ice at the soldiers.

"Don't worry, I'll get us back home safe," G-Force said as he used his powers to punch soldiers left and right.

"We need to do something about the soldiers. There must be hundreds of them," Frost Fire said as he began to feel over whelmed and his pinky finger starts to burn with pain.

Alex was about to respond when his ring finger erupted with pain. Then, like some unseen force guiding them, Alex and Jesse grabbed hands and held tight. Their fingers with rings flared with pain and power as they both thrust their arms forward. Suddenly, a wave of immense power shot out as gravity carried hundreds of solders out of the room and through the side wall and out into the next room. Everyone stared in surprise as they noticed that three fourths of the soldiers were no longer in the room and was now in the next room encased in ice and unable to move.

"Wow," Jesse whispered as he and Alex dropped to the ground, weakened.

"Looks like it's over for you," Night Thrasher said as he landed a punch on his brother.

"Makes sense now why you were born weak and I was born with power," Bandit said as he hit Night Thrasher with an electric shock.

Night Thrasher fall back and shook his head. His armor was insulated and built to absorb such blasts. He knew that his brother was intending this fight to be to the death. If that is what he wants then that is what he will give him. He never did trust him. Not with his team or with his girl. Night Thrasher leapt up and pulled out two rods and jabbed them at his brother. They hit and sent a bolt of energy into Bandit's body sending him backwards. Night Thrasher added a round kick to the momentum and made sure bandit hit the floor hard. He then landed just a few feet from his fallen kin.

"Well, dear sis. This is where we part ways," Midnight's Fire said as he stepped up to his sister.

"Aaron, it doesn't have to be this way," Silhouette said as she eyed her brother.

"The only reason that Dark hasn't done you in like the other two is because your kill must be mine," Midnight's Fire said as he leapt at his sister.

Silhouette quickly melted into the shadows and vanished. She reemerged out of the shadows behind him and pulled out to staves from the side of her suit and with anger jabbed them at her brother from behind. Using more force than she had anticipated, they each jabbed into the back of his knees and she heard a loud snap. Her brother went down in pain as she realized she had pushed harder than she had intended. She looked down at her crippled brother as he glared back with pain and rage.

"I will kill you witch," Midnight's Fire spat as he drug himself across the floor.

"We've got the upper hand here," Green Goblin said as he and Darkhawk flew by blasting what soldiers remained.

"Microbe, can't you tell your germs to finish off the rest of these goons?" Spider-Girl asked as she flew through the air hitting soldiers with her venom blasts.

"I will," Microbe began to say and then stopped as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Microbe gasped and then fell foreword and hit the ground face first. Standing behind him was Smiling Tiger. Blood was dripping from his fingers as he stood over Microbes body, whose back was completely sliced open. Smiling Tiger growled over his successful kill and looked for his next. Not only had he gotten rid of one more Warrior but he had kept the soldiers from getting infected by the dead one's germs.

"You'll pay for that," Debrii cried as she used her powers to send her friend's killer flying backwards.

"Time to end this," Tia said as she rose and began to chant and wave her hands.

"You murdering," Ricochet said as he leapt in the air and flung two discs with all his might.

Both discs embedded themselves on each side of Tia's neck. Tia gasped and chocked as she cupped her neck. In a matter of seconds the evil leader of the Anointed Circle fell over dead. The earth boomed and the sky thundered at the same moment her body hit the floor. Everyone stopped as they watched the evil woman lay there, still and unmoving. Ricochet stared, not believing he had just taken a life. He dropped to both knees as he mourned a lot of things this day.

"Your hunt has ended as has your Circle of power. Surrender now," Night Thrasher said as Dark and Bloodstrike realized they were the only two left standing at the moment.

"Yes, for now but the Circle will find a way again," Dark said as she extended out her powers and instantly vanished along with Bloodstrike, Smiling Tiger, Silk Fever, Midnight's Fire and Bandit.

"At least it's over," G-Force said as they looked around them.

"There they are. I can feel the Gems," a voice sounded as two figures appeared out of thin air.

"What is this?" Night Thrasher asked.

"We are not letting you near anyone," Justice said as he looked from the two new comers and G-Force and Frost Fire.

"We don't have time for this. We only have seconds before the others appear without us," Gamora said.

"I know and from looking around I think we stumbled upon a gold mind," Adam said as he saw Darkhawk, Slapstick, Ultra Girl and the others.

"Then do it," Gamora said as Adam brought together two devises that suddenly engulfed the disaster area with white light as the Warriors vanished leaving only the dead and fallen soldiers behind.

**Next: Issue #28 – The Infinity Wave – Part One **

**Be here as starting next issue the New Warriors back up tales end and Power Pack resumes full length stories as the Pack and Warriors face the ultimate space battle. **


	29. The Infinity Wave – Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #28 – The Infinity Wave – Part One**

_**Deep Space – Upon a floating spaceship**_

"Alex!" Kat and Julie screamed as they rushed over to hug their older brother.

"Hey guys," Alex said as Jack gave him a cool nod while he hugged his sisters.

"Boy, you mind telling me what you've been up to and what's going on here?" A voice asked with authority behind the Power kids.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Alex said pulling back from his sisters, looked at his dad and then hugged his mom.

"That's what I'd like to know. One minute we're celebrating your sister's birthday and the next some man and green skinned lady destroy my house and her party and bring us here, where ever here is," Margaret Power said as she pushed her son back and looked into his eyes.

"I wish I knew where we were. Same thing happened to us. They showed up and teleported all of us here," Alex said as he glanced over at his eldest sister. "Sorry about your b-day."

"It's okay," Julie said with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" Jesse asked as he got a round of hugs and welcomes from his new family.

"Not sure. Do what Reed said and wait till they get back," Alex said as his father nodded.

Doing nothing was something they as well as the Warriors had trouble swallowing. So much had happened in a short amount of time. The Folding Circle had reformed calling themselves the Anointed Circle under the leadership of Tia, the sister of the late Tai and the betrayal of one of their own, Bandit. They had gone to great lengths to hunt down and kill anyone who had been a Warrior or associated to them. They had killed Psionex, Force of Nature and Andrew Chord. They had tried getting to Sprocket, but she had been ported to safety in time by Timeslip. Of course, they had no clue where she was or how to find here since Timeslip had fallen victim to their hunt of the Warriors.

Alex shivered as he mourned the loss of his fellow Warriors. Timeslip, Hindsight Lad, even if he was annoying half the time, Helix, Bolt, Aegis, Microbe and even non-Warrior members, Dusk, Darkling and Hornet. Some he knew and others he didn't, but it's never easy to loose someone or deal with death. He just wished they had the proper time to mourn the dead and bury their own. But that wasn't in the cards for them. Not only had the Anointed escaped to lick their wounds, but Adam Warlock and Gamora had showed up and teleported them to this place.

As Alex and the Warriors appeared here, he had seen a second group materialize on the other side of the room. He squinted his eyes and was surprised to see who it was. Along with the Fantastic Four, it seemed their kids were standing there next to his sisters, brother and his parents. Alex had also noticed Jack's friend Steve was there along with some girl he had never seen before. He had no idea why they were here or why his parents were with them but he would find out soon enough. Just as he was about shout out to them, Night Thrasher came charging to the front of their group.

Night Thrasher had demanded to know what was going on and wanted answers. Many of the Warriors back him up immediately. It seemed Reed and Sue had already engaged in conversation with Adam Warlock, but they stopped to face Thrash and the others. Adam Warlock quickly introduced himself and his green companion Gamora and told them he didn't have time to explain right now but once he went and checked in with the others he would be back to explain everything. Night Thrasher wouldn't except this response and shouted out more demands. Alex had even heard his dad's voice rise up in demand of explanations.

Before Adam could come off any less caring or rude, Reed and Sue stepped up. They vouched for the golden man and asked if everyone would have patience and wait here peacefully. Reed and the rest of the Fantastic Four would go with Adam to find out what was going on and then be back with full explanations. It took some time and uneasy arguments but Night Thrasher and the others finally agreed, but if they weren't back soon they would come looking for them. With that Adam Warlock, Gamora and the Fantastic Four left the room. Alex glanced at his fellow Warriors and then he and Jesse made their way to their fast approaching family.

"You don't think the Snarks are behind this?" James asked as Margaret placed her hands on Franklin and Valeria's shoulders as part of her promise to Sue to watch over them while they were gone.

"I don't know, but I think this might be something bigger than Maraud and those scaly creatures," Alex said as he laughed a little. It seemed that any time his parents got involved in their battles or adventure sin space, the Snarks were involved. Well they and the Boogey-Man, but thankfully he had died along with the Demon Storm.

"So what happened with you and the Warriors? Almost all of them are over there and they look very emotional," Julie asked as sobs could be heard from a man in a jacket and white face mask.

"It's not good, Julie," Alex sighed as he began to tell them what had happened with the Warriors and the Anointed Circle.

_**Elsewhere on the ship**_

"You leave only to bring back the Fantastic Four?" A short troll looking man said smoking on a cigar.

"Not by choice, Pip," Adam said at his old friend.

"This is unacceptable. I knew that contacting the Infinity Watch, despite the fact they loss the gems before, that they would prove useless," one figure sitting at a table shouted.

"We are not useless. We have protected the Gems before," Moondragon shouted back.

"Oh and how did that end again? For someone with great mental powers you are pretty stupid if you think," the figure across from Moondragon shouted back.

"Don't you dare call me or my daughter stupid," Drax the Destroyer said as his fist hit the end of the table he was at breaking it off. Heather Douglas shuttered a little at the sight of her father. He had gone through some changes and was not only stronger but had great intelligence and cunning that made him more dangerous.

"Don't you dare challenge me, Drax. I can take you on and more capable than you to," the figure same standing up towards Drax.

"Back down, lady. The only reason you are here is because your genetic make up was the only one suitable to house the gem and since your father is dead and your brother has gone missing also presumed dead we are stuck with you, Phyla-Vell," Gamora snapped back.

"That's enough, all of you. We don't have time for this bickering. Our enemy's wave of destruction for the Infinity Gems has taken on a whole new level," another figure at the table began to say.

"It's true, my time is precious. Let's get on with this. What of the gems?" Another figure at the table asked.

"What exactly is going on here?" Reed asked as Sue continued to keep Ben and her brother quite and not make matters worse.

"As you know, the Gems fell out of our hands. Eventually they made their way into another universe where a seventh gem was discovered where they were eventually combined to reform their true form, Nemesis. She was defeated and the gems vanished again with no trace to be found anywhere. The rumor of the gem's final demise was spread through out the universe and hoped to be forgotten. Which they had, up until now.

"A very evil man, fueled with the knowledge and stories of the gems, their power decided to take up where Thanos left off and went out in search of them. He has gained allies with the promise of power and started laying waste to planets and galaxies in search of these gems.

"I was contacted since I had once been a protector of these gems. I could feel them and knew they were still lout there. I agreed to go out and find them first. With the kind of power they weld, we figured those of us you had been touched by them before would have a better change re-bonding with them and controlling them. So I assembled my Watch again.

"Pip was up for anything but it took me a bit to convince Moondragon to come back to the fold. With their help we found Drax again and brought him aboard as well as Sersi who was the only one to touch the new seventh gem. We were all together but with Thanos dead and Maxam gone, we needed someone for the last gem. We calculated and realized Captain Marvel's genetic code was the best for housing and controlling the Reality Gem.

"With the Watch assembled, and the council doing their best to watch and counteract this war, me and Gamora headed to Earth where I felt that one or maybe all the gems might be. We went there and began searching all of Earth," Warlock said as he informed the Fantastic Four of what he quickly could.

"And did you find the gems?" A figure from the table asked growing tired of the delays.

"Yes, I was lucky enough to find all seven before he did," Warlock said.

"Then where are they?" Another figure demanded.

"It seems they have bonded with seven Earthlings and I am unable to remove them at this time. They do seem to have been able to tap into the gems and I have brought them back here and with them, they can help stop Thanatos," Warlock said as he nodded and Gamora brought up an image of Power Pack and Sue grabbed and squeezed her husband's arm.

"You've got to be kidding me? The Infinity Gems and the fate of the galaxy rest in the hands of children?" Phyla-Vell said as the rest of the room burst into commotion.

_**Back in the holding area**_

"I feel so bad for them," Julie said looking back over at the New Warriors.

"It's awful. That's why I don't want you kids doing this anymore. The risks are too great. What if we would have lost you two?" Margaret asked as she glared at Alex and the rest of the pack.

"It's the risk we are willing to take, mom. Our powers haven't let us down yet," Alex said defensively.

"Speaking of, Alex, we've been having some major problems with our powers," Jack said changing the subject.

"Problems, what do you mean?" Alex asked as his siblings told him about the Wolf Lord and what has happened to their powers.

"Yes, and I've scanned them and now you and Jesse, it is confirmed that each of you have the same aura bout your bodies," the lady with dark hair and red highlights said as she stepped over to them.

"Um, who are you?" Alex asked looking at the woman.

"Oh, sorry, is this better?" The girl asked as her form shifted and took on that of the floating robotic form of their Smartship Friday.

"Friday?" Alex asked scratching his head.

"That's Friday's human identity," Jack winked and laughed.

"I wanted to fit in so a created a more human looking form for me to blend in," Friday explained.

"That's great and you look gorgeous," Jesse said as he nudged his husband.

"Yeah great, so back to this power thing," Alex said shifting the conversation back.

"Yes, have you and Jesse been having problems with your powers?" Julie asked.

"Yes, it seems my powers have grown stronger and thought it was nothing till I started defying gravity on other things without making physical contact. Then there was the joining of our powers," Alex said nodding to Jesse.

"Yeah, and I know I've been learning to control my powers and improved their use, but I've been doing some major impressive things that seem almost impossible," Jesse said as he gave them examples of some of the things he's done. "Also, it seems that when ever I do these bouts of power use, I get a strange burning sensation and almost consumes me and my powers."

"Really? So have I, big time," Julie said as she involuntarily moved her hand to her chest.

"Me too," Kat added as Franklin chimed in too.

"Burning pain?" Margaret asked growing concerned.

"Yeah, mine always starts in my finger," Jesse said.

"So does mine," Alex added.

"Not me, mine is always behind my ear, but I thought it was the tattoo," Kat said.

"Tattoo?" James and Margaret began to shout.

"Not a real one. It's fake. A rub on from the vending machine that hasn't washed off yet," Kat said as she stepped behind her older sister for protection.

"What about the rest of you? Any burning pains?" Friday asked.

"I get it in my ear," Jack said.

"My eyes always burn," Franklin said as his sister said her wrist hurts sometimes.

"Mine is always on my chest, but sometimes I think it comes from my locket," Julie said.

"Your locket, can I see?" Friday asked as they all gathered around Julie who switched off her costume to make it easier to pull the locket out.

"When did your locket get that weird color on it?" Kat asked.

"Not to long after we defeated Maraud," Julie answered nervously.

"So, your locket gets altered and then you feel the pain and power changes?" Friday asked.

"Yes," Julie began to speak and was cut off by Friday moving on to Alex and Jesse.

"Show me your fingers that burn," Friday said as they held up their fingers.

Alex held up his finger with his wedding ring on it while Jesse wiggled his pinky finger which had a ring on it. Jesse admitted to finding the pinky ring and that he had found a cool stone that he had altered to be placed into Alex's wedding band. Friday flickered as she moved on to Kat who showed them her tattoo that she said she got at the skating rink. Jack showed them his earring that he had found. Friday then looked to the Richard's kids. Franklin told them about the stone he found that had vanished and how he felt like he had contacts now while Valeria told them about her charm bracelet. Friday finished his scans and then looked at all of them.

"What is it, Friday?" Alex asked.

"My first scans said there was a power source around you all. I couldn't detect anything feeding into you or out of you but now that I've scanned each of your items, I have come to a conclusion," Friday said.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Do these items of ours have a connection to our power issues?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it seems now that I get a better look, the power source could be generating from your items and flowing directly into your body. Sense they are touching your skin it just flows naturally into you without detection from outer scans. It appears as the aura is one with you," Friday said as everyone looked at each other.

"For some reason, these items came to us and are doing something to our powers," Julie said.

"I find it odd that all of us received these items. You think one of our bad guys is after us?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I wish I knew what these items are and what's happening to us," Alex asked.

"Then maybe it's time I tell you exactly what you are in possession of and why you will be needed to help save the galaxy," Warlock said as he stepped back into the room with the Fantastic Four and a group of others right behind him.

_**Epilogue**_

"My Lord," a small trollish creature said walking into the room.

"About time you returned. I was growing board while waiting for Skreet to return with word from my own mother. The fact that I have to send a chaos-mite with a message because she refuses to see me makes me very irritable. Especially after all the death I've caused. What have you to report?" Thanatos asked without turning to face the creature.

"Queen Maraud as been freed and she and the Snarks will back you as long as you keep your promise to give her what's left of the hatchlings and the Kymellian home world. We have attacked again, but the Kree have driven back our forces. It seems that their new ruler, Ronan has been able to keep them unified and focused," the creature reported.

"I see. After the death of the Supreme Intelligence, I was sure the Kree would fall. What do you know of this Ronan's plans?" Thanatos asked.

"It appears he is uncertain of his role or even if he wants it but for now he has been summoned off planet," the troll creature said.

"What do you mean summoned? What could be more important then seeing the survival of his knew kingdom?" Thanatos asked in jest.

"It seems he was called to attend a council meeting. From what I have gathered, he and several other representatives from various races have been gathering together," the troll said.

"Why are they gathering together? Do they think they can stand against me? You know how many worlds have fallen in my quest for the gems? How many allies I have obtained? Hell, just in a short amount of time since I've decided to wage all out war for domination I've taken down many more," Thanatos swore.

"Yes, and Xandar is being hit as we speak. As for them gathering against you, it seems that Warlock and his Infinity Watch have not only found the gems but have gathered them all together and brought their hosts back for their council to use stop you," the troll responded as he cringed.

"Do not fear. When I heard Adam was upon the gems I didn't switch all my attention to full out war because of defeat by him. I knew, that in the mean time I could continue to lay waste to the worlds while Adam would do my job for me and gather all the gems in one place and bring them all to me," Thanatos grinned.

"Now that he has?" The troll asked.

"We gather my forces and strike at Warlock and take the gems. Once I have them I will gladly finish what my father had failed to do," Thanatos said as he fired a blast from his fist causing the troll to move quickly out the room.

**Next: Issue #29 – The Infinity Wave – Part Two **


	30. The Infinity Wave Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #29 – The Infinity Wave – Part Two**

_**Deep Space – Upon a floating spaceship**_

_**Back in the holding area**_

"Somebody needs to start explaining things around here," Night Thrasher demanded as Warlock had come back out and approached the Power family.

"I think it was a mistake to bring all of them here. Shall I dispose of this one?" Gamora asked smiling at the Leader of the Warriors.

"Like to see you try," Rage said stepping up next to Thrash.

"There will be none of that," Sue Richards said in a voice that made everyone stop and listen. "Adam, explain."

"Yes, what is going on with my children?" Margaret asked as her husband stepped up behind her and squeezed her tight.

"It seems that our children have become in possession of the Infinity Gems," Reed Richards answered.

"What are Infinity Gems?" James Power asked.

"They are gems of immense power and should not be in the hands of children," Gamora started to say and then went silent by a glare from Adam Warlock.

"Maybe that's what Friday was talking about," Julie said as she referred to the items each of them had come into possession of.

"Yes, it seems that all seven gems have not only found each of you but have evolved and adapted themselves upon each of you," Warlock said as he stepped over to Power Pack, used his powers causing those in costume to revert back to civilian clothes so all their items were clearly visible and glowing bright.

"What do these gems want from us?" Alex asked as he looked down at his glowing wedding ring.

"It's hard to say what these gems want. It might be best for me start at the beginning. The gems are actually the remains of a once omnipotent but lonely being. Attempts to create other life forms failed as the creations had no concept of good or evil and devolved into beasts. Realizing its error, the being destroyed the flawed creations and committed suicide, being unable to endure eternity alone. A fraction of this being remained, however, and became the Infinity Gems.

"Six of these gems became scattered upon this universe while a seventh made it to another universe. Thanos set out on a quest to obtain the six and did placing them into the Infinity Gauntlet. After an assembled force of heroes finally defeated Thanos it was decided they had to be kept separate and guarded. I then created the Infinity Watch and assigned one gem to each of us to look after. As much as I hate to admit, that task was not easy and eventually am extradimensional vampire named Ruin stole them and took them to another universe, which by coincidence or by the gems nature, happened to be where the seventh gem had ended up.

"Loki then travels to this universe to claim the gems and ends up finding all seven which caused the reformation of its true form, Nemesis. They are defeated and the gems were separated once again. This time they gained some sort of independent consciousness and made their way back to our universe where Galactus gathered for his own use but the gambit failed and they were eventually scattered and thought lost or destroyed, until now.

"Rumor of their existence escalated and an evil man stepped up deciding to do what his father was never able to do, gain complete control of the gems, conquer the universe and win the favor of his mother. It seems that when Thanos possessed the gems, he was able to do something none of us were aware of. He and Lady Death created a child. This child was placed into hiding after the defeat of the gems and seemed to have been abandoned by both his parents. No one was aware of his presence until he popped up on his quest for the gems and laying waste to the galaxy in his search. Once this started, a council was gathered and I re-gathered my Watch to find the gems before Thanatos does," Adam said giving the condensed version of the story.

"Are these gems that dangerous?" Jack asked as he touched the glowing earring in his ear.

"Yes they are, son. Each one contains a massive cosmic changing power and when used together can recreate or even destroy the universe," Reed Richards said with a twinge of envy in his voice.

"And we are responsible for something like that?" Jesse asked as he tried to remove the glowing pinky ring but couldn't.

"It seems the gems have bonded to you. You could say they have gone through a rebirth. As of now, you can only tap into a portion of their power. I imagine, once it grows to its adult power there is no boundaries of what you all could do. The best thing to do now, until they reach adulthood or we find away to sever your bonds, is to teach you how to use the power and become one with it instead of fighting the power," Adam said.

"So what can these gems do?" Julie asked touching the locket.

"I will explain that to each of you. Then each member of the Infinity Watch will help instruct you in the gems use. My hope is that not only will each of us know the best way to use the gem we once had, but that bond might reform allowing us to take possession back," Warlock said.

"I am not training no kids," Phyla-Vell said as she crossed her arms.

"Look who's afraid of a bunch of kids," Moondragon chuckled.

"I am not afraid. I could train a child better than you could," Phyla-Vell declared.

"We'll see," Moondragon said with a wink as Warlock tried to hide his smile.

"Enough, we are wasting time," Gamora said.

"Right, I must get back…Tsu-Zana?" Ronan began to demand when the sight of the Kree turned Earth hero Ultra Girl caught his eye.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. The so-called Unifier of the Kree finally returns?" Phyla-Vell says as she rolls her eyes at the blond girl.

"We are getting off task here," Sue Richards says as she looks towards her children.

"Exactly, Quasar, can you take the Warriors here to better quarters and we will brief them later on the tasks at hand. Queen Medusa, will you escort Ronan back in with the rest of the Council and let them know I will be there as soon as I finish here with the possessors of the gems?" Adam said to two new comers that had stepped into the room.

"Now, where were we?" Adam asked as everyone soon parted from the room leaving Adam with the Infinity Watch, the Fantastic Four and the Power Pack.

"You were about to tell us what exactly our children are possessed by," Margaret Power said in unison of Sue's glare at the golden man.

"Not possessed, more like a power host for the gems. Julie Power, the purple stone within your locket is the Space Gem. It allows the user to exist in any location or all locations at once, move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space," Adam said.

"Then that would explain how I was with Val and in my dorm at the same time," Julie said feeling less crazy.

"Yes and the main power you have tapped into is the ability to teleport. I will have you work with its old possessor, Pip," Adam said as the troll smiled and Julie shivered a little.

"And you, little Franklin Richards, seemed to of had the Mind Gem become blue contacts on your eyes," Adam said looking into the boy's eyes. "It gives the user a boost in mental power and can access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. You will be teamed up with Moondragon."

"Reed, this isn't good. This could unlock the power level he once had or the level we've always feared he might achieve," Sue said as Reed nodded in agreement.

"The green tattoo on your neck Kat Power is my own Soul Gem. It is considered to be the most dangerous and has a hunger for souls. It allows the user to steal, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The gem is the gateway to an idyllic, pocket-universe. I will be working very closely with you," Adam said feeling the desire so close to his old gem.

"I don't know if I want this anymore," Kat said rubbing the glowing tattoo as hard as she could.

"Now the yellow pinky ring you wear is none other than the Reality Gem. It is perhaps the most powerful and difficult gem to use. It allows the user to fulfill wishes, even if that wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws. It can result in disaster if not careful with the nature of the wish. It almost worries me to have you paired with Phyla-Vell," Adam said eyeing the daughter of Captain Marvel and then moving on to Jack.

"That totally explains the weird impossible things I've done with my powers," Jesse said looking to Alex.

"I just hope you can handle that lady over there. She seems moody," Alex smiled and then blushed when the woman glared at him.

"By the looks of your orange and red earring you are welding the power of the Time Gem. This gem allows the user total mastery of time and allows the user to be in any period of time. With enough knowledge, the gem could allow a user to even use time as a weapon, trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time or cause those nearby to revert to a physically older or younger state," Adam said.

"Then I wasn't hallucinating. I really did travel back in time," Jack said thinking of the ally and his sibling's deaths.

"Gamora, you'll have to be careful with this one," Adam said as he walked over to Alex.

"Sweet," Jack said with a smile as he got a look at the green lady and started imagining what he could do with time.

"Don't even think about changing mine or your age," Gamora glared causing Jack to smile more.

"So which gem do I have?" Alex asked as he rubbed his wedding ring with the glowing red and pink stones.

"You, Alex Power are in procession of the Power Gem. It contains access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist and backs the other gems and boosts their effects. It allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and become invincible, and therefore unbeatable, when using raw power alone," Adam said.

"I can't wait to spare with ya," Drax the Destroyer said with a grin.

"Great," Alex whispered while he thought about how when he grabbed Jesse's hand he must have given him that boost in power.

"And you my little flower," Adam said as he knelt down and tapped the gold glowing charm bracelet, "have the newly discovered Ego Gem. This gem contains the consciousness of Nemesis which when merged with the other gems reforms the cosmic entity. It allows the holder to resist the effects of the other gems. Its other powers, if any, are unknown to any of us. Sersi will be working very carefully with you."

"As will I," Sue said as she glared at both Adam and the ex-Avenger.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with all this," James said looking at his children.

"What you feel doesn't matter," Gamora said as Adam held up a hand to silence her.

"James Power, if we don't train your kids and you don't work with us, either your kids, along with the rest of us, will be killed by Thanatos or will be consumed by the power of the gems. Either way, you will lose your kids. My way is the only way to guarantee the safety of your children and the whole galaxy," Adam said as if that sealed the deal.

"I don't like this either, but until we giver out how to separate the gems from our kids, its better we train them and watch them," Reed said as the Power parents looked at each other nervously.

"Anything to put something or someone under a microscope, Reed. Don't worry, the kids have the Fantastic Four to watch out for them," Johnny said as Sue gave a comforting smile to Margaret Power.

"Mom, dad, we can handle this. We've faced worse and come out triumphant," Jack said in excitement.

"If we stick together as a family there is nothing we can't handle. We're the Power Pack. We can do anything," Valeria said as her bracelet flared.

"You're right. Power Pack, unite! Costumes On," Alex shouted as they all called upon their costumes with a surprising twist.

"G-Force," Alex said as he was covered in gravity waves and his wedding band bust with color. He was soon wearing his grey costume but his boots, gloves and face mask were pinkish red and a muscle symbol accented his gravity symbol on his chest.

"Lightspeed," Julie said as she was basked in rainbows and her locket lit up. Her red costume now had purple accents with her lightening bolt now laid against a space back drop.

"Mass Master," Jack said as his earring flashed and he was surrounded in smoke. When the smoke cleared he was in his blue costume with orange-red highlights with an hourglass hidden within clouds on his chest.

"Energizer," Kat said as her tattoo flared and her body was engulfed in bright energy. She soon found herself wearing her yellow costume with green accents and a spirit like figure holding a sun on her chest.

"Psi-Lad," Franklin said as he glanced at his mom nervously as his eyes flared and psionic energy embedded his body. He was now wearing his purple costume with blue highlights and his eye symbol imprinted on a brain in the center of his chest.

"Frost Fire," Jesse said as his pinky finger flared with light as he was surrounded by ice and then blasted with fire to reveal his red and blue costume with yellow highlights. His thermostat symbol on his chest was now in between two Earth's, one normal and the other mirroring another reality of that Earth.

"Fantastica!" Valeria shouted as her parent's worst fears had been confirmed. Their daughter was not only in possession of a gem but was an active member of a super hero group. They glared at Franklin as cosmic energy surrounded Valeria's body and her bracelet glowed bright. She soon found herself in her green costume with gold accents and her "F" "4" symbol was now surrounded by mini versions of each of the other Pack's chest symbols.

"Looks like we got an upgrade," Jack said as they noticed that their costumes all had a more armored look to them as well.

"It seems the gems, with a little help from this one," Adam nodded to Valeria, "have evolved with your powers."

"This is not good. It's obvious that even in this state, the gems are dangerous when brought together," Gamora said.

"We can handle it and we have plenty of help," Alex said as he smiled at the Richards.

"You have mine as well. Hope this still works. Costume on, Sonic!" James Power shouted as his body was embedded with sound waves as he was soon in his gold and silver costume with his mouth and sound waves symbol on his chest.

"Jim," Margaret said in surprise.

"Sorry, I am not going to stand by and let my children go into battle without me," Sonic said.

"Don't worry, mom. With the gems we have added power so we're not going to leave you up here powerless," G-Force said as the Power siblings joined hands and send a wave of light into their mother.

"Looks like I'm Madam Health again but my suit is different," Margaret said as she now found herself in her white costume but was also glowing with neon highlights and a neon health symbol on her chest.

"It might have something to do with having power tainted by the gems transferred into you," Adam said.

"This is too strange," Thing said looking at the Power Pack.

"Who're you calling strange?" Human Torch laughed as he dodged a rocky punch.

"No fair. Everyone's got powers but me," Steve Sands said as he looked at everyone in their costumes.

"Hey, don't be down, If it helps, I wish you could have your powers back too," Frost Fire said as he patted the kid on the back causing something weird to happen at that exact moment. Frost Fire's pinky flared as he accidently encased Steve in ice.

"Costume on," Steve shouted as the ice went flying in all directions as he broke out of it to find himself made of rock and in his brown costume highlights also and a rock symbol on his chest.

"You have your powers back," Mass Master said with joy.

"How can this be? I thought my ability to become Rock was gone," Steve said as he looked at his rocky hands.

"It seems Frost Fire tapped into the reality gem and twisted your genetic code giving your powers back," Reed observed.

"Anyone else finding this family moment getting old?" Phyla-Vell asked rolling her eyes.

"You are some piece of work," Moondragon said glaring at the woman.

"Oddly enough, she does have a point. We need," Warlock began to say when a loud rumbling caused them all to pause.

Suddenly, the whole ship shook as alarms began to go off. In a few minutes after the alarms went off a loud explosion went off as a figure came smashing through the wall and slamming to a sudden stop against the far wall. Invisible Woman threw up her invisible shield to seal up the hole leading out into space as Adam barked orders for other to quickly get the ship patched up. Adam Warlock and Power Pack ran toward the figure as the others gathered in the other room came rushing in to see what the commotion was all about.

"Nova!" Namorita shouted as she recognized the battered, bruised and bloody body of her former lover and Warrior.

"What happened?" G-Force asked as Madam Health knelt down and called on her healing powers.

"Thanatos' forces attacked Xandar. Everyone's dead. I'm all that's left," Nova said as he passed out causing Adam and the others to look at each other in dreadful fear.

_**Elsewhere in Deep Space**_

"I have returned," the small chaos-mite named Skreet said as she flew into the room.

"Well, out with it. I don't have time to waste," Thanatos demanded.

"Whoa, you can just back off. The only reason I agreed to help you was out of respect to of my former friend and your late dad, Thanos," Skreet sassed back.

"I should just squash you," Thanatos said moving towards the flying fairy-like creature.

"You do that and you lose your final connection to your father and his things and," Skreet smiled, "you wont get the present I brought back from your mother."

"So she agreed to my request?" Thanatos asked.

"Not at first, and then she felt the loss of Xandar and decided you deserved one gift, but after this she favors you nothing more," Skreet said as she tossed a black gem on the ground.

Skreet then pointed her small laser gun at hit and blasted it. The gem shattered and black smoke poured out of it. A spirit-like figure formed out of the smoke and then began to take on a more solid and flesh appearance. The smoke was now gone but a large grey skinned figure now stood in its place. The being had sharp teeth and claws as well as large wings sprouting from his back. His eyes glowed black against its grey skin. The creature snarled as it looked at the one called Thanatos.

"When I learned about the children that took my gems I read up on all their greatest foes. I have the Snark Queen but was impressed by you. You are exactly what I need to bring those kids down but I was upset to learn you were dead. Luckily for you and me, my mother has connections. Now, Carmody, how would you like to help me kill the Power Pack?" Thanatos asked.

"You can call me Boogey-Man and it would be my pleasure," the once human creature said with a smile.

"Perfect. Skreet, summon the Brood Queen, Maraud, Extermina and the others. It is time to plan the final wave and obtain my Infinity Gems," Thanatos said as the chaos-mite flew out of the room swearing the purple man's name.

**Next: Issue #30 – The Infinity Wave – Part Three **


	31. The Infinity Wave Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #30 – The Infinity Wave – Part Three**

_**The Starship Infinity**_

"As you can see, with the destruction of Xandar we have no choice but to take the war to Thanatos. He is gaining too much power. We must act now," Quasar said as he took his seat among the Council Members.

"You will not order me around. You have no place here with the Council," Ronan shouted back.

"Ronan, please calm yourself. As designated Protector of the Universe, Quasar has an obligation to be here," Warlock said as he looked around at the group gathered before him.

"I agree and on behalf of my husband, we send our deepest sympathy Nova and the loss of Xandar. How is he doing?" Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans asked as she stood behind her husband, the King, Black Bolt.

"Thanks to Margaret Power and his own abilities, he is in fast recovery. It seems that with the death of Annihilus, the Queen known as Extermina has taken his place as ruler and led a wave of warriors against Xandar. Using the Cosmic Control Rod, that was upgraded by some other devise, she sent a pulse that depowered everything and everyone for ten seconds.

"That was all she needed for her forces to murder and destroy everyone on the planet. When power came back up, Nova and just a handful of Nova Corps members were left. Even with their great power, there were too many for them and they began falling one by one. The World Mind then contacted Nova and asked him to flee and preserve the Corps legacy. Of course, Richard refused to abandon his people.

"Last thing Richard remembered after that was the World Mind saying, 'you don't have a choice,' and then a surging pain hit his body and mind as he found himself being propelled at great speed and force deep into space. It appears moments after that, the final wave hit killing every last Corps member, the World Mind and completely laying waste to Xandar leaving Nova the last and sole survivor of Xandar and the Nova Corps," Warlock said giving the Council of what information he had obtained from Nova.

"It seems that not only does Thanatos have Extermina and her forces but it seems that he has secured Queen Maraud and her remaining Snark forces, a Brood Queen and a few other allies. Latest word is that he has sent word to the current Queen of the Skrulls, Vaeranke that if she swears allegiance to him, he will give her the power to not only bring back the Skrull race but advance their genetic engineering to do more than just copy the Fantastic Four's powers," Quasar reported as he was given the task of communicator for their forces.

"This is not good, the Skrulls can't be given that kind of power," Emperor Ronan said.

"That is why this Council was formed. We need to put any difference behind us and pull our resources and forces to put an end to Thanatos and his forces," Warlock said as he looked at each of the individuals sitting at the table.

Warlock was here to represent the Infinity Watch and protector of the Gems as Quasar was here as communication liaison as the Protector of the Universe. Representing the recently devastated Kree was their new ruler, Ronan whose war against the Skrulls was enough to keep him on their side. Plus, with Ultra Girl here, the Kree will follow the prophesized Unifier of their race. Also here were Medusa and Black bolt representing the Inhumans. This threat may not directly affect them, but it is a big enough threat with the Gems not to take an interest. As is, with Reed Richards here, has joined the Council to represent Earth with his forces, Fantastic Four, Power Pack and the New Warriors.

The rest of the Council also made up of members of races that were affected, might be affected or Warlock hoped to use in the threat against Thanatos. With word that Queen Maraud had joined Thanatos and that Kymellia was next to be targeted, Kofi Whitemane was here to represent his race. Deciding he was not ready to become the ruler, he gave that responsibility to Ghostmane who was now known as Matriarch and Leader of Kymellia so Kofi could be here on the front lines with his friends and family Power Pack. Also, representing the Rigellians and the Recorders was Tana Nile. Tana was only instructed to watch and report but she has always been known for fighting and was friends with Gamora, which said a lot.

Empress Lilandra was here representing the Shi'ar. For now she was remaining neutral and had not promised whether to get involved or lend her Imperial Guard to their forces. As a peacekeeping force and race, he couldn't see how they could not get involved. Also, from the same neighborhood, was Lord Sh'od, leader of the large reptilian race known as the Saurid. The last two members of the Council were Tyro, representing the Technarchy and Master M'lati the leader of his plant-like humanoid race called the Gians and what remained of the Flora Colossus after Thanatos decimated their race and planet and he gave them sanctuary on his home world.

It was a great assemblage of major and minor races whom all had resources and forces they could utilize in stopping Thanatos. Of course, no matter who joined up, Warlock had been able to obtain and hold influence over the greatest weapon against Thanatos and his forces. The one weapon Thanatos craved and needed but had failed to possess. Warlock had Power Pack, the hosts of the Infinity Gems. With them, he hoped to put an end to Thanatos once and for all.

"If what we've seen so far we don't have time to waste. We must rally our forces and attack," Sh'od blurted out as his tongue flickered.

"I see where your son gets his recklessness to act before thinking," Lilandra said thinking of Ch'od, member of the Starjammers. "Before I agree to anything, we must plan out a strategy and really know what we are up against. What of the Gems?"

"The Gems are bonded with the Earth children. My Infinity Watch has been assigned to each of them and will train them. If we can't get them to release their hold on them, we will use Power Pack to unleash the power of the Gems upon Thanatos and his forces," Warlock answered.

"Will they be able to use this power properly? They are only children after all. We can't have them falling in the hands of Thanatos," Medusa said on behalf of her husband.

"I assure you, we will do our best in training them. They will be ready when the time comes, until then, shall we?" Warlock waved his hand as they began to talk more and make preparations for war.

_**Lightspeed & Pip the Troll**_

"I wish you wouldn't smoke that thing," Lightspeed said as the troll leaned against the wall puffing on a cigar.

"Maybe if you worried more about training and less about my cigar we could get somewhere today," Pip smiled as he blew a smoke ring.

"I've tried and I can't do it," Lightspeed said growing agitated by the nasty troll.

"Don't think so hard. Imagine being somewhere else and when you feel the pull of the gem don't fight it, just go with it, toots," Pip smiled as he blew a smoke ring.

"Here it goes," Lightspeed said as she turned her back on the troll so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Julie closed her eyes and thought about being across the room. She felt the gem burning on her chest and tried to relax. She could feel her own power trying to compete with that of the gem. Trying not to think too hard, she tried to fall into the power of the gem. She almost felt like she was going teleport but she didn't go anywhere. She was about to give up when she smelt Pip's cigar smoke. Coughing, Julie changed her train of thought and wished she could just rip that cigar from his mouth. She had the mind to march right over there and do just that.

"Hey, give that back," Pip shouted suddenly causing Julie to turn around and see an exact duplicate of herself standing over Pip and breaking his cigar in two.

"What the?" Both Julie's said when they made eye contact with each other and realizing there was two of them.

Julie freaked and will the power off. As she did that, the Julie next to Pip shouted in shock as she began to turn into pure light. In a blink of an eye, the Julie made of light shot at the solid Julie making a rainbow streak as she slammed into her. Julie took a step back and grabbed her head as she absorbed the duplicate back into herself.

"I knew you could do it," Pip said as he bent down and picked up a piece of his cigar and prepared to relight it.

"That's weird. When I absorbed her back into myself, I gained her memories. I know I was standing over here but now I have the memories of breaking your cigar as if I had done it myself," Lightspeed said as she gained her composure.

"That could come in handy," Pip thought out loud and then switched gears, "okay, let's try again. We're not going to have much time to train."

"Okay," Lightspeed sighed as she tried again.

_**Psi-Lad & Moondragon**_

"I still can't get over how much you've grown," Moondragon said as she glanced at the Richard's boy.

"Don't you miss being an Avenger?" Psi-Lad asked as he grew anxious to start training.

"Not really. Ever since I joined up with Adam and remained in space I just feel like my calling is out here. Now, enough chatter, let's do this. "I'm going to enter your mind and I will help guide you in using your gem and powers," Moondragon said feeling a hunger to touch her old gem again.

Psi-Lad could feel Moondragon trying to touch his mind. Just as he was about to relax, his eyes burned as power flared up shut out the bald woman. He heard Moondragon gasp as she stepped back and then struck out with her mind. Instinctively, Franklin shot out a psi-blast that shook the room when it hit Moondragon and she flew again the wall and passed out. Scared, Franklin tried to call off the power and ended up passing out himself.

"What's going on?" Margaret asked from the viewing room where she, James and Sue Richards were allowed to supervise their children's training sessions.

"It appears my boy knocked out Heather and is now generating his dream form," Sue said as she watched ready to enter the room if need be.

"Cool," Psi-Lad said as he realized he was in his dream form but was glowing blue. He glanced over at Moondragon and felt his power flare again.

"What did you do?" Moondragon asked as she felt funny and saw herself standing over her knocked out body.

"Sorry, part of my power is to create a dream form when I sleep. I've never pulled a dream form for another person before. The gem must have done this," Psi-Lad said as his powers felt like they were glaring at Moondragon.

"Well I," Moondragon began to respond when she felt a strange energy and screamed.

Psi-Lad stepped back as Moondragon's scream turned into a roar as her dream form suddenly morphed into that of a giant silver shaded dragon with sharp teeth, claws and large wings. As the large dragon leapt at Psi-Lad, he mentally heard his mom scream and sensed her and James Power teleporting into the room. The dragon swiped a claw at him and instinctively his form changed into a blue glowing knight. The claw barely hurt him on impact but he glanced and saw that there was a drop of blood falling form his sleeping nose. He turned at the dragon and a lance appeared in his hand and he pointed it at the dragon sending a blast out of it and knocking the dragon back.

"Franklin, you have to wake up," Sue pleaded as she saw a bruise on Heather's sleeping body.

"Mom, I can't," Franklin said growing scared as the large dragon opened it's maw as energy began to form within it.

"Wake UP!" James shouted as his sonic scream rattled the two sleeping bodies causing the knight, energy blast and dragon to vanish as the sonic waves jerked both Franklin and Heather awake.

"You okay, baby?" Sue asked as she hugged her boy and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Yes," Franklin answered feeling drained.

"Heather," Sue began to address the woman when Moondragon held up a hand and stormed out of the room.

"Keep him away from me," Moondragon said as he closed the door wondering what scared her more, the gem power in the boy or what that boy had awaken inside of her.

_**Energizer & Adam Warlock **_

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Energizer asked.

"Sorry, I am using my mystical energies to be in two places at once," Adam said as he was in the Council meeting and a mystical form was in the room here with Kat Power.

"I've concentrated and I've made an energy ball in my hand, but the only thing new I did was give it a green tint," Energizer said in boredom,

"No, wait, look," Adam said as he got closer and looked at the ball of energy in Kat's hand.

"What is that?" Energizer asked as she saw a strange image in her energy ball.

"That's the world within the soul gem. Combined with your powers you are able to see into it. Here try something. Disintegrate this, but when you do think of the gem and the soul world," Adam said as he threw a space frog at her.

She grabbed it with her free hand and called on her powers instinctively as the gross creature startled her. As she disintegrated it she concentrated on the soul world hoping she wouldn't kill the thing. She felt a strange tingle as the frog vanished. She looked over at Adam and shrugged. She had no clue what she was to have supposed to have done. She was about to make a crack when Adam looked at her energy ball and began to get excited.

"Look, girl. I saw the frog fall down into the soul world," Adam said looking into the energy ball.

"Okay, what now?" Energizer asked not seeing the relevance, but glad she hadn't killed the frog.

"I want you to throw that energy wall across the room and when you do, tap into the gem and soul world and reach out to the frog and pull his soul to yours," Adam said with a nod.

Energizer too a deep breadth and reach deep into her power and felt the tattoo on her neck burn. When she felt ready, she threw the energy ball at the wall and reached out to the frog. She gasped when she found that she could actually feel the frog as if it was calling back to her. She immediately latched onto the frog and pulled it towards her as the energy ball exploded against the wall. She released the power and looked over to she scorch marks on the wall from where her energy ball had detonated. To her surprise, sitting on the floor below the burn mark was the space frog alive and well.

"Wow, the possibilities that just opened up," Adam said with excitement as he new he had little time to experiment on Kat's powers.

_**Frost Fire & Phyla-Vell**_

"Why are you here if you don't want to do this?" Frost Fire asked the white haired woman in front of him, secretly wishing he was with Alex.

"None of your business," Phyla-Vell snapped as she truly wondered why she was here. Ever since her battle with her brother Genis-Vell over the claim of their father's name, Captain Marvel, she has wondered across the stars lost.

"Maybe I can fulfill a wish for you with my gem?" Frost Fire asked as he felt the gem's power burn from his pinky finger.

Ice shot from his hands as fire poured through the middle of it. Frost Fire put his hands down and was amazed at what he had just created. Five blocks of ice with moving images made of fire within them. The first was the legendary Avenger known as Captain Marvel, the third was an older woman, the next two were males he didn't recognize and the last was the woman here known as Moondragon. He stared at them with interest when Phyla-Vell looked at them and then turned on him.

"What is this?" Phyla-Vell asked as she looked at the images.

"I tried focusing on the gem's power to fulfill a wish of yours to see what your loved ones are up to," Frost Fire said nervously.

"What are you trying to pull?" Phyla-Vell demanded as energy glowed around her hands.

"I'm not trying to pull anything. The gem did it, I just told it to let you check in on your loved ones," Frost Fire said taking a step back.

"Well you got it wrong on all these but my mother, Elysius. It shows my father and he's dead and this one of my brother Genis-Vell is all distorted. As for these last two, I have no clue who the teenaged boy is and why in the world is Moondragon being shown when I have nothing to do with her," Phyla-Vell said growing angrier.

"Well, Captain Marvel almost looks like he is chained, maybe he's still alive? Your brother looks almost like he's being torn in a million pieces. Not really sure what to tell you about him but maybe the other kid is a relative you don't know about? And Moondragon, maybe there's something there?" Frost Fire said as he watched her expression shift for a second at the mention of Moondragon's name.

"I can't be around you," Phyla-Vell snapped as she sent off a few energy blasts causing the five ice sculptures to shatter and then stormed out of the room.

_**Mass Master & Gamora**_

"Try harder," Gamora said as she flew with a high kick.

"Whoa," Mass Master said as he became a swirling mist of smoke and allowing the green woman to pass right through him.

"Turning to smoke is a coward's ploy. You need to use the gem to use your powers in a more offensive manner," Gamora scolded as she somersaulted in midair and landed on her feet facing the boy of smoke.

"I do. I have the Jack Hammer and the Jack-A-Mole," Mass Master said as the woman's beauty caused him to blush a little.

"Shrinking small or forming hammers with your arms will not do much against that of Thanatos and his forces. I'm going to come at you and you better do something other than turn to smoke," Gamora commanded as she ran at full speed at the boy.

Mass Master put up his arms and hoped something other than smoke would help him. He saw his hands become smoke and he signed with disappointment and readied himself to turn to smoke to save from getting hit. He almost closed his eyes when he heard Gamora swear. He gasped as he realized that the smoke from his hands was becoming small solid bubbles which were pelting Gamora with force before popping back into smoke. As he grew more excited, thousands more bubbles came out and impacted with greater force. It was enough to hold her at bay. This power was used before to create a protective barrier but it was nice to see it do something more offensive like she wanted. Happy to show off, he caked on the smoke bubbles.

"Feel the power of the Jackamatic," Jack cheered as his arms shook causing bubble to shoot out like an automatic machine gun.

"Why must you nick name your attacks? You think this is enough to stop Thanatos, let alone me?" Gamora said as she used her strength to push onward towards Mass Master.

"Man, you're nothing but a cranky ol' hag," Mass Master said as his earring suddenly burned with pain and the bubbles took on an orange and red hue.

"What have you done?" Gamora said in a weak voice as she stopped moving as bubbles and smoke popped and swirled all around her.

Mass Master called off his powers and put his hands down to see what had caused Gamora to finally stop. When the last of the bubbles had turned to smoke and drifted away, Jack was shocked at what he was now looking at. The sexy green woman known as Gamora was gone and standing in her place was a wrinkly, grey haired woman of about eighty. He couldn't believe it. He had tapped into the Time Gem.

"Finally you start using your potential," Gamora croaked.

"You mean you're not mad?" Mass Master asked.

"Not this time, but if you don't change me back there'll be nothing in the universe that will save you from my wraith," Gamora threatened as Mass Master's excitement vanished as he concentrated on turning Gamora hot again.

_**G-Force & Drax the Destroyer**_

"The key is using your gravity powers to extend outward from your body without having to physically touch the object," Drax said as he threw a dagger at G-Force.

It was tough and exhausting, but Drax really knew how to push him into using his powers in a new way. Basically, use them or die. G-Force kept pushing the gravity field away from his body and expanding to the air between his hand and the fast approaching dagger. G-Force could hardly believe it when he noticed the dagger decreasing in speed as it became lighter and lighter until it came to a complete stop in front of him and hovered in complete weightlessness.

"Great, now, without touching it, use your power to hurl it back at me," Drax said.

"How?" G-Force asked.

"Don't be dumb, boy. Use your power to decrease its weight and move it towards me, while at the same increasing the gravity to give it weight and driving force. If you extend your power outwards and instead of using only one spectrum of your power but combing them simultaneously, you can use your powers as those who have telekinesis and such," Drax said as he barked at him to hurl the dagger at him.

G-Force concentrated on the dagger and pushed on it with his power. First with weightlessness, then increasing the gravity and then working both off and on so he was using both fractions at the same time. The dagger soon found its way flying threw the air at Drax. Drax easily caught it and then threw it right back at Alex with stronger force. G-Force, with a split second of panic, pushed out with his power causing the dagger to swerve to the right, missing him and hitting the wall behind him.

"Man, I love the Power Gem," G-Force said with a smile.

"I can tell you, that wasn't the gem. It was all you," Drax said as he studied the boy.

"Finally, I learn a new trick for once instead of my siblings all the time. So when are you going to show me what I can do with the Power Gem?" G-Force asked.

"I'm not. One is only truly powerful and deadly when he can destroy with his own ability and skills. The Power Gem is there for a boost if absolutely needed. If you think you need to the Gem then it will truly consume. Now, lets try a few other things," Drax Said as he charged at G-Force.

_**Fantastica & Sersi**_

"I want to use my new power too," Fantastica whined as the Eternal and former Avenger, Sersi watched her.

"Honey, your gem is different than the others. We really don't know how it works or what you can do with it," Sersi said.

"It's not fair," Fantastica pouted.

"I bet it works for you like your powers do. When you need it to do something fantastic then you will," Sersi smiled as she wished she had been able to do more than just babysit the Richard's child.

"Well, I am a super hero and I want something to happen now," Fantastica said as suddenly her force field came up and a figure appeared out of nowhere inside of it.

"Where did you come from?" Sersi said going on the defensive.

"Hey, you look like Kofi," Fantastica said as her force field vanished releasing herself and the horse being.

"I don't believe it. I thought I was lost and somehow I was drawn to your similar power. I am the Matriarch, leader of the Kymellians. We need your help, Queen Maraud is attacking our world," Matriarch said as she passed out from the strain on using her powers.

**Next: Issue #31 – The Infinity Wave – Part Four **


	32. The Infinity Wave Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #31 – The Infinity Wave – Part Four**

_**The Starship Infinity**_

"We can't risk them going off with the Gems," Gamora protested.

"Kofi and the Kymellians are our family and they need our help," Psi-Lad said.

"Queen Maud is due for some payback," Mass Master said as Lightspeed nodded.

"It's a trap. He's hoping all of you will race to help your old friends and he'll be waiting," Adam Warlock commented.

"We have to get going our people need us and if you or the Council won't help us then so be it," Kofi said in anger.

"Kofi, its fine. We don't demand any help but I beg for any assistance you can give us. I was at death's door and by some miracle I managed to teleport here to seek help of any kind," Matriarch said as she glanced at little Fantastica.

"Don't fear, Power Pack will stand by your side," G-Force said.

"Yes, all of the Pack will help," James said standing up.

"Thanks," Kofi said with joy and appreciation.

"We help each other. That's what family does," James Power said as G-Force smiled at his dad.

"We can't risk all the Gems being handed right to Thanatos," Lilandra said as most of the Council murmured in agreement.

"I agree with both sides. We can't let them fend for themselves and we can't send all Gems. I think all of Power Pack can go into battle except for Kat, Franklin and Valeria. They stay here under the protection of the Fantastic Four," Reed Richards said.

"Then it's settled. Three will stay behind and the Infinity Watch will each go with their ward," Adam Warlock said.

"The New Warriors could lend a hand as well," Night Thrasher said as he, Nova and the rest of the Warriors entered the room deciding they had been left out long enough.

"Then we don't have much time. Council, we must rethink our original plans to include this attack on Kymellia and assign the proper forces," Adam said as they quickly conferred and a defense force for Kymellia was formed.

"We will never make it in time," Kofi cried as he feared for his planet and his people.

"Yes we will, by combining our powers and gems," G-Force said in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Lightspeed and Adam asked at the same time.

"We don't have time. Everyone going to Kymellia gather in a tight group," G-Force said as he, Lightspeed, Mass Master, Frost Fire, Sonic, Kofi, Matriarch, Pip, Phyla-Vell who said she was only going so she could let off steam in a fight, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Quasar and from the New Warriors, Namorita, Debrii, Justice, Rage, Darkhawk and Spider-Girl.

"I wish I could go," Kat said hating that she was staying behind.

"As do I," Margaret, her mother added.

"Kat and Franklin, you two use your powers to connect all of us mind and soul and through Kofi and Matriarch connect us to Kymellia while you, Val believe we can do something fantastic," G-Force said as Val cheered and the three youngest Pack members clasped hands and caused their gems to glow with power from within.

"Julie, you are going to use your powers to teleport all of to the Kymellian home world while Jack forms a smoky field around us and with the help of Franklin and Moondragon connecting everyone on the ship, he will pull all of us a few moments into the past so that we arrive a few seconds before the Snarks actually attack and keep our allies to give us the advantage," Alex said.

"I don't know if we can do something on that large a scale," Julie said with worry.

"Yes you can. Jesse will be using his gem to make the improbable probable and with my gem I will give you all the power boos you need. Let's do this," Alex said as he nodded at his loved ones.

With a deep breath, G-Force, Lightspeed, Mass Master and Frost Fire clasped hands and ignited the power of their gems. In a blinding flash the Starship Infinity moved slightly back in time as the small group going to Kymellia instantly vanished from sight. Margaret gasped as she saw her children and husband vanish. She turned to Sue and her children.

"They are there. Before my connection was cut I felt their thoughts. They were warning the Kymellians that the Snarks were coming," Franklin said as Moondragon nodded.

"Then it worked. With all of Kymellia warned and the force we just sent the Snarks will fail," Adam Warlock said.

"Not to sound insensitive, but we have more pressing matters to attend to here," Medusa said as the rest of the Council gathered into the large room with all the heroes.

"She is correct. What shall be done about Thanatos and his forces?" Ronan, ruler of the Kree demanded.

"I think for now I shall take my leave. I came here out of curiosity but until this threat actually concerns me and my people the Technarchy will not get involved," Tyro, the new matriarch of the Technarchy said as he thought of all the healing his people were doing and another war would not do him or his people any good.

"Incoming message," Moondragon said as her powers flared and she combined them with the ship's communicator technology.

"Majestrix, the Sh'ar Imperium is under attack," the image of Imperial Guardsman Oracle said.

"What's going on?" Lilandra asked in fear.

"It appears that Extermina has taken possession of the cosmic rod and has taken over ruler of the Negative Zone and its forces. She has waged war on us. Many planets, including the home world of the Gians and Flora Collosus has fallen," Oracle said.

"Oh no," Tana Nile said looking over at the leader of the fallen planet.

"Don't worry, my people are harder to kill and regrow and regroup fast. I'm sure my son Groot is fine," M'lati said as his translator relayed his words to the others.

"Oracle, until I can get there call in all Imperial Guardsmen, past and present and move all trainees to active status. Deploy all Shi'ar forces," Lilandra commanded as she moved to leave.

"We are coming with you, Majestrix," M'lati said as he and Sh'od, leader of the Saurid called their soldiers they had brought along and headed to their ships.

"What other assistance can we give you?" Reed Richards asked.

"That will be unnecessary. We have the forces we need to take care of them," Lilandra said as she and her group went out the room and with great speed left for their home destination.

"I feel that we should be helping them in some way," Sue said looking at everyone in the room.

"That's why I will go," Nova said stepping up.

"I don't know if that is wise," Night Thrasher said.

"I must also question this," Warlock said eyeing the man who moments ago looked like he had been on death's door.

"I can't explain it but something in my mind is compelling me to go there and assist. I am fully healed and need to go," Nova said as he looked at everyone.

"I hate to see you go it alone son," Reed said.

"That is why we will go with him," Angelica Jones said as she, Turbo and Green Goblin stepped up.

"Out of the questions! Angelica you have no powers and you other two," Night Thrasher began to say.

"I can fly a ship like no one and I can act as communication between what's happening there and to you. I don't want to be left out of the battle just because I have no powers," Angelica said.

"We can handle our own," Turbo said with anger at Night Thrasher.

"I…no, they are right. Something tells me to bring them along. I can't explain it," Nova said as he and his three fellow warriors dashed off to a ship and blasted off after Lilandra.

"I really think that was a bad idea," Night Thrasher said.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. Ben has snuck aboard with them with a special suit for Firestar. He'll make sure they come back and there is no better fighter pilot than him," Reed said as he smiled at his wife who had used her powers to allow the Thing to follow after the four Warriors.

"I don't like any of this," Gamora began to say when Franklin's eyes flared with power and he screamed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sue asked as she and her husband ran to their son's side.

"So many screams," Franklin cried.

"Heather, help him," Sue demanded of the bald Avenger.

"I am trying. The power of his gem is overtaking him," Moondragon said as she reached out to Franklin's mind and the Gem and then flew back and hit the wall by some unseen feedback.

"Moondragon, what happened?" Warlock asked as Franklin's power stopped and he fell weakly into his mother's arms.

"It's awful. I saw the Kree home world being attacked. Veranke and the Skrulls have lead a full out assault along with the remaining forces of the Dire Wraiths and some unknown race of trolls," Moondragon said as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"I must go now," Ronan said as he got up and fled to his ship.

"We must go to their aid," Psi-Lad said as he still felt the pain of that world.

"No, don't you see. Thanatos is dividing our forces," Gamora declared.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to help my people," Ultra Girl said as she called out and ran after Ronan.

"She can't go alone, we have to help," Sue said looking at her husband.

"You and Johnny go, I will stay here and protect the children," Reed said as he kissed his wife.

"Don't worry Sue, I'll help watch after them," Margaret Power smiled.

"We should not split up," Gamora said.

"No, but we can't allow the Kree to fall either," Adam Warlock said.

"That is why we will go. Sue, Johnny you can ride with us. We are of the Kree and we will help them. The Inhuman Elite will be notified and deployed," Queen Medusa said as she, Black Bolt, Sue and Johnny headed to their ship.

"Wait up, were going to. We can't let Ultra Girl do this alone," Slapstick said as he Ricochet and Speedball joined Black Bolt and the others and blasted off to Kree space.

"Thanatos has succeeded, we are all divided," Gamora swore.

"She's right. We should be keeping the gems together and trying to use them to stop Thanatos. We can't do that if half the Gems are across the universe unprotected," Moondragon said.

"They aren't unprotected. Their Watch mentors are with them," Adam said as he wasn't sure why no matter hard he tries he can never have complete control over the situations.

"What we need to do now is figure out how to get these Gems off our children and put an end to the son of Thanos," Reed Richards said.

"We're not alone," Energizer said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Margaret asked her daughter.

"I don't sense anybody," Moondragon said as she reached out with her mind.

"Somebody is trying to mask their presence, both physically and mentally," Psi-lad said as he pushed with his powers and as he found other minds out there.

"I can feel their souls. Allow me," Energizer said as she reached out with her hands and felt the power of her gem kick in.

As she moved her hands the area off in front a green and yellow energy field pulsed out from her and seemed to disintegrate something in the air all around them. In a matter of moments the field had gone completely around the whole ship. Energizer signed with exhaustion once she was done and called off her power. The minute she did this the ship's alarms began to go off. Adam commanded the ship to report.

"Good job little one. You used your powers to disintegrate away what ever was allowing our enemies to cloak themselves," Adam Warlock said.

"It seems I was right. Thanatos is here," Gamora said as she prepared for battle.

"You are quite wrong. I am not attacking your ship," Thanatos said as his image appeared upon a computer screen.

"Show your self, coward," Adam Warlock said as Reed and Margaret gathered their children closer to them.

"Oh, I will be seeing you all fairly soon, but until then I will leave you to my friends," Thanatos said as his image vanished.

A huge explosion blew open the far wall and several insect looking creatures that were the size of a human but brown and had transparent wings. They had fanged jaws and their skulls were triangular and flat, with a birthmark between their large eyes. Their two front legs were actually long tentacles and they looked very mean and hungry. The creatures didn't not attack, instead they parted and allowed another creature just like them but much larger to step through. The things made Energizer gross out while the others looked upon their foe with great fear and concern.

"Get everyone out of here and to safety," Adam Warlock began to shout.

"What's going on?" Night Thrasher asked.

"We are in the presence of a Brood Queen and her Broodlings. Go now!" Reed shouted as the Brood Queen smiled and the Brood attacked.

_**Kymellian Home World**_

"Here they come," Kofi said as the first of the Snark Ships hit the atmosphere.

"Fire," Matriarch commanded as the Snarks shockingly found that they had been expected and their ship began to be blown out of the sky.

"Okay, let's go," Firemane said.

"Where are you going?" G-Force asked his long time friend.

"Since I must stay here and rule, I've asked Kofi to take my place as a member of Force Four," Matriarch said.

"Snark ground forces have landed," a Kymellian said rushing into the room.

"Go now," Thunderhoof said as Kofi and the rest of Force Four took off.

"Those that can fly take to the air and help the air strike team," Matriarch said as Phyla-Vell, Quasar, Justice, Namorita, Spider-Girl and Darkhawk took to the air.

"Kids wait up," Sonic said as G-Force and the rest of the Pack held back from taking flight as Pip, Drax Debrii and Rage headed out after Matriarch to help with the ground forces.

"Dad, we don't have time for this," Mass Master said.

"I want you all to be careful and not do anything stupid," Sonic said.

"Awe, Dad," Lightspeed said with a smile.

"Dad, we'll all be fine," G-Force said.

"I know, I just want you to all know how proud of you I am and that I love you all so much," Sonic said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, how touching," a voice said as a great force hit Sonic and sent him flying across the room.

"Dad!" The Pack children screamed.

"You know, the Snark invasion was just a diversion to bring you here to me," the voice said as a figure began to walk out of hiding.

"It can't be, we saw you die," Lightspeed said with a quiver in her voice.

"It seems that Death didn't want me. With my return I no longer have my special abilities but I still have what I need to kill you all once and for all," the voice said as a large humanoid looking creature with grey skin, white eyes, large wings and sharp teeth and claws stepped into view.

"It can't be," G-Force said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, kids, the Boogey-Man is back," the creature said as it took flight and soared right at Power Pack.

**Next: Issue #32 – The Infinity Wave – Part Five **


	33. The Infinity Wave Part Five

**Power Pack**

**Issue #32 – The Infinity Wave – Part Five**

_**Kymellian Home World**_

"Where's Gamora?" Phyla-Vell asked as she sent energy blasts at the Snark ships and blowing them up.

"I heard her tell her charge that she had to stay behind with Adam because it was a trap to split up. Right before we teleported she wished the boy luck and stepped out at the last minute," Drax said as he passed her and landed on a ship and ripped the lizard-like alien from his own ship through the hull.

"Always finding an excuse to be with Adam," Pip laughed as he teleported atop a Snark head, bash it in and teleport away.

"I thought we were all instructed to come and watch after our charges?" Phyla-Vell questioned as her body absorbed the laser blasts from the Snark's weapons and then returned them back in force.

"I'm sure she felt he could get along well enough without her," Quasar said flying up behind Phyla-Vell land taking out a Snark ship that was flying up behind her with the power from his Quantum Bands.

"Trust me, Power Pack are worthy warriors and can take care of themselves. I'm sure they will be just fine," Kofi said as he and his team, Force Four led the Kymellian forces to drive the Snark invaders away.

_**Elsewhere**_

"I curse the day you kids ever came into my life," Boogey-Man said leapt into the air to avoid Mass Master's Jackamatic.

"Why won't you stay dead and leave my family ALONE?" Sonic asked as he unleashed a sonic shout that hit the winged monster and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"James, I like this new power of yours. Makes it more fun when your prey can at least fight back before dying," Boogey-Man said as he stepped back out, smiled while sharp claws and fangs extracted from his hands and teeth and flew at Sonic.

"Sorry, you will not being killing any of us today or ever," G-Force said as he stepped between his father and the Boogey-Man and raised his arms.

Calling on his gravity powers and combining the different aspects as Drax had taught him was able to catch and push back Boogey-Man before he reached him and his father. G-Force loved that he was getting the hang of not having to touch something to control its gravity field. With practice he hoped to gain more control and power over it. With that thought he felt the wedding band on his finger burn with power as his Power Gem kicked in and fueled his powers. G-Force gave in and pushed causing Boogey-Man to stop, rise up and then slam down into the ground causing it to crack. Boogey-Man was pinned to the ground and the force holding him wouldn't allow him to move and he could feel his bones waiting to be crushed at any moment.

"I wonder if Death would mind if we sent her package back stamped _Return to Sender_." G-Force smirked as he felt the hunger of the Gem taking over and he pushed with his power.

"Alex," Frost Fire began to say with concern at his power fueled husband when something came out of nowhere and hit G-Force over the head causing him to hit the ground unconscious and releasing his hold on Boogey-Man.

"About time you got here," Boogey-Man said as he slowly got to his feet and looked at the large female Snark that had arrived.

"Maraud!" Lightspeed spat as she saw the evil Queen of the Snarks.

"I am so tired of the both of you always trying to kill my children," Sonic said as he and his children gathered to face both longtime enemies that stood over G-Force's body.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to kill them, yet. Thanatos is in need of them first," Boogey-Man said as he pulled out a devise and pressed a button that caused beams of energy to shoot out and hit G-Force, Lightspeed, Mass Master and Frost Fire.

"Now you and this planet are all mine," Queen Maraud said as she smiled at Sonic.

"NO!" Sonic screamed out with his powers as his old boss vanished with his children.

_**Shi'ar Space**_

"I can fly this ship just fine," Firestar said as she glanced at the man who they had found aboard their craft.

"I never said you couldn't," Thing said with a chuckle as he recalled the ship almost getting blown up but survived when he came out of hiding and took over the ships piloting controls and used his skills to maneuver out of harms way and continued to do so now as they faced their enemy.

"Whatever, just pay attention to where you're flying," Firestar said as they almost collided with ship debris. "Oh, and thanks for the suit."

Thing just smiled. Firestar was feisty but he had to admit, she was quite the pilot. Not as good as him but well skilled. Firestar tried not to smile back but she was relieved that Thing had come aboard and not because of his flying skills. Reed Richard had provided her a new suit. She wore it under her costume and it conformed to your body. It added protection like a suit of armor while also protecting your body from the elements. Reed had also altered it a little so that it mimicked her powers in a way. She could fly and fire energy blasts similar to her micro energy blasts. She wasn't her old Firestar self but it was close enough to make her fell like she had her powers back.

"I need to go out there, their forces are so overwhelming," Nova said.

"Are you sure you're strong enough? You were in pretty rough shape when you crash landed on the Starship Infinity," Turbo asked as she and Green Goblin stepped up next to him and looked out the ships viewing windows.

They could see Extremina and her Negative Zone Annihilation Forces everywhere. Lilandra, who still claimed their presence here wasn't necessary, had filled them in on what was going on all around them. The planet below was a small planet that was only inhabited by plant life and small creatures. M'lati and his forces were down there with his son Groot, joined by Sh'od and his forces defending and keeping the enemy off the planet. The plan was to secure the planet and relocate all the Gians and Flora Collosus here since their old planet had been destroyed beyond repair. Once they were established and had their civilization setup and thriving enough they would, under M'lati's rule, act as a refugee and relocation planet for those who needed it until their planets and civilizations where rebuilt or reclaimed and could go back or another suitable planet could be found for them.

All of the Imperial Guard and fractions of the Shi'ar army were deployed here as well fighting in different parts of space and nearby planets. Defending the planets and concentrating all forces here in this sector of Shi'ar space was very critical. If they took the planet below and won this battle it would give them a foothold and a point of power in the Shi'ar Empire. Extermina would gain an advantage and have a greater chance of building her army and forces to make the final push to attack the Shi'ar home world and conquer it and the rest of the Shi'ar Empire. This was the last stand for power in this battle. Who ever won here would win control for all of Shi'ar Space and that would give great power to Thanatos and his army. And they could not allow that at all.

"Even with the Imperial Guard out there flying to help the ships, it looks a bit overwhelming with Extremina and her forces. Not only do they have those huge war ships, all her soldiers can fly individually in space and swarm and move like insects giving them an advantage," Nova said as he had made up his mind.

"Then we'll go out with you. We can battle out there too," Green Goblin said.

"You can't go out there in space like you are and survive," Firestar said with concern.

"Actually we can. There are modifications and add on upgrades for flying out in space. We can easily turn our costumes into space suits," Turbo said.

"Great thin let's get…urgh," Nova began to say when he clutched over in pain.

"Richard, what's going on? Are you okay?" Firestar asked as she turned around to see the others gathering around him.

"Go to him I can handle the craft," Thing said as he stayed focus on the firefight.

"He doesn't look so good," Turbo said as Firestar got to Nova's side.

"Richard," Firestar cried as she noticed his skin color fading and his body taking on a faint glow.

"The pain and strange sounds in my head, can't take it," Richard said as he suddenly screamed out in pain.

"Brace yourselves. Incoming!" Thing shouted as suddenly a large warship powered by Extermina and her Cosmic Rod came out of nowhere and fired causing their ship to explode in a large ball of fire.

_**Large Magellanic Cloud**_

_**Planet Hala – Newly Reestablished Capital of the Kree Empire**_

"Hurry, get me communications to my people," Ronan, the new leader of the Kree demanded.

"You think the man would be a little more thankful after you saved his hide," Human Torch said to his sister who was still recovering from her feet of power.

Ronan and Ultra Girl had gotten a pretty good head start from the rest of them when leaving the Starship Infinity. As the Inhuman Spacecraft hit Kree space alarms went off and they came out of warp drive. It appeared that there had been an ambush setup to intercept anyone arriving into Kree territory and Ronan had flown right into it. As they arrived they saw ship debris everywhere. All that was still active here in space where two Skrull ships and Ronan's ship which was surrounded by the former facing them so they could almost make out Ronan and Ultra Girl's forms in the front windows. Then they saw both Skrull ships open fire on their trapped prey blowing it to pieces.

"Suzy!" Speedball and his fellow New Warriors screamed at the sight of the explosion.

"Wait, look," Medusa said as they all stared out at into space.

The ship had been blown to pieces but in the middle of it all were two figures floating completely unharmed. They had no idea how they had survived such an attack until Johnny looked over and saw his sister standing, straining with on hand on her head and the other outstretched as beads of sweat ran down her face. Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman had used her powers to create a force field around the two protecting them from the explosion. Medusa began to bark orders in preparation as she signaled Sue to slowly bring the two back towards their ship. Just as she began pull them in, the two Skrull ships turned and aimed their guns at all of them.

Black Bolt knew they didn't have time to waste. With a signal a devise with a mouth piece shot out of his captain's chair and covered his mouth. On command, Medusa pressed a few buttons with her hair and a strange humming sound came from all around the ship as their weapon had powered up. Black Bolt whispered a single word that caused the ship to shake as powerful beam of energy shot out and obliterated the area of space that the ships occupied. Susan grunted with pain as she poured herself into her powers and her force field. When the explosion cleared all that was left were Ronan and Ultra Girl safe in an invisible shield while the two Skrull ships were nothing more than little pieces scattered everywhere.

"It's a prototype weapon. Since sound doesn't carry in space, the devise focuses his power and transforms it into solid energy allowing us to use it as a destructive weapon in the dead of space," Medusa had explained as soon as they had gotten the two into the ship safely while Sue Richards dropped in exhaustion and they continued on with great speed to Hala.

"Commander Mon-Tog reporting, great to hear from you, your Majesty," Mon-Tog, commander of the Kree forces said over the intercom.

"We have been delayed but should reach Hala real soon. Give me a status update," Ronan commanded.

"The Skrulls are dominating the air space while the Dire Wraiths and trolls have been dropped on the planet. We're doing our best to hold them off but we are losing ground and losing many men," Mon-Tog reported.

"Seems like they are focusing everything they got on Hala alone," Sue said.

"My husband thinks that the best way to beat the Kree is to destroy their home world and their moral. After that it will be easy to pick off the remaining Kree," Medusa said.

"Not as long as I live," Ronan said as he slammed his fist down.

"King Black Bolt, Queen Medusa, do you copy?" Came another voice over the come system.

"What is it, Karnak?" Queen Medusa asked.

"Just wanted to report that the Inhuman Elite has arrived and been deployed upon the planets surface. This will allow the Kree to focus more men to take to the air and drive off the Skrulls while the Inhumans easily crush the Wraiths and trolls," Karnak answered.

"Welcome battlefield," Johnny Storm said as they reached Hala and saw a huge warzone of Kree and Skrull ships everywhere.

"Okay, let's do this," Speedball said with excitement as they all put on special suits to allow them to fly and fight our in space.

"Shuttle pod has been sent down to the planet's surface. Now Ronan, The Inhuman Royal Guard and Family and the Inhuman Elite are will now all be fighting planet side," the pilot reported to his king.

"Great, now the rest of you go and engage the enemy while I stay aboard here with my husband and do as much damage with our ship as we can," Medusa said as they all dove out of the ship.

"Flame on," Human Torch shouted as he dove into space, ignited into fire and went after the Skrull ships as the Invisible Woman shook her head as she flew out into space and used her powers defensively as well as offensively.

Ultra Girl flew out next. She may have lost her super strength but she still had her flight, super speed, healing, limited invulnerability and her new toy courteous of Ronan, a mini Universal Weapon. She raised the mallet high. It wasn't as powerful as the real one but it would absorb energy and release it as powerful blasts or generate a field around it giving it the ability to smash through anything. She felt a great joy as she now fought for and with her people. She wasn't just Ultra Girl. She was now Tsu-Zana the Destroyer. Tsu-Zana smiled as she flew at great speed and used her new weapon to hit and crack a Skrull ship wide open.

Slapstick, Speedball and Ricochet both stared at each other in awe at their crazed teammate. Speedball then shrugged as he hit the wall and then let his powers do the rest and he shot right out into space at the attacking Skrulls. Slapstick pulled out his special mallet and flew out into space as Ricochet followed right after. The Skrulls may have numbers but they had shear will, power and determination and would bring them all down. That and they had Black Bolt and his great weapon that with each word that sent out a blast that decimated at least a dozen ships at a time.

"How you holding up, sis?" Human Torch had begun to ask when a strong force hit him from behind.

Human Torch shook the blast off and turned around quickly to see what had hit him. Unfortunately he had turned to find a Skrull standing right in front of him holding a gun of some kind with its barrel pressing right up against his forehead. Human Torch then noticed that a second Skrull was floating slightly behind the first, also with a raised gun ready to fire. Johnny wondered who would be faster, him or the Skrull but found out when he heard the click of a trigger and the sound of the gun going off.

_**Starship Infinity**_

"Be careful, these things are dangerous. Not because they will enjoy tearing you to shreds with their teeth and claws but they can impregnate you with an egg that when it hatches will take over your body while killing you," Reed said as he worried about the three children and Margaret Power.

"Did I not tell you?" Gamora said as she attacked the Brood living up to her name as the Deadliest Woman in the Universe.

"That's enough with the I told you sos," Warlock grumbled as waved his hands bringing forth energy and then sending it at the Brood as blasts to drive them back.

"How many can there be?" Tana Nile asked to no one in particular as she used laser guns in each hand to blast at the Brood.

"I think we need to abandon the ship and blow it up," Moondragon said as she sent out powerful psi-blasts at the evil creatures.

"I agree," Silhouette said as she used her powers to go in and out of shadows to strike at the Brood while Night Thrasher took them on without powers.

"No!" Cardinal screamed as the Brood got a hold of him and started clawing at him.

"We have to," Silhouette began to say when Night Thrasher pulled her back.

"He's right, it's too late. He's been infected with an embryo," Moondragon said as she looked over at Adam Warlock.

"Everyone head to the lower hanger bay. Once we are off I will blow up the Starship Infinity. Reed, go on a head with the children. We will hold them off to give you a head start," Warlock said as Reed, Margaret, Energizer, Psi-Lad and Fantastica ran through the door making their exit.

"Why do we have to blow up this ship, daddy?" Fantastica asked as they moved quickly down the corridor.

"Because Adam and Moondragon think that there are too many to fight off to save the ship without risking any more of our lives," Psi-Lad answered his sister.

"Franklin, what have I told you about reading peoples minds without permission?" Reed asked is son with a scolding tone.

"I didn't, honest. I felt the gem kick in and suddenly I could feel the hive mind and knew that there was hundreds of Brood on the ship. After that I showed Moondragon and Adam everything and that's when they thought it best to jump ship," Psi-Lad answered in defense.

"This is all so horrible," Margaret Power said as they neared their destination.

"You haven't seen horrible," a vicious voice said as a strong force hit both Margaret and Reed sending them flying backwards.

"Mom! Dad!" All three kids screamed at once as they turned to see a large Brood standing between them and their parents.

"We won't let you kill them," Energizer said as she began to glow as she disintegrated the air around them.

"Oh, I won't kill them, my children will. Now we must be going, someone is waiting for you," the Queen smiled as she pressed a button on a devise in her hands.

"No!" Kat screamed as she released several balls of glowing green energy at the Queen who leapt easily out of the way.

Kat wasn't sure what happened next because her mom's screams and everything around her vanished as the devise wrapped its energy around her, Franklin, Valeria and the Queen and sweeping them away. When the light faded and her eyes could focus again she saw that she was in a strange room. It was very dark and lit by torches. It wasn't where she was or what had happened that finally caused her to snap and begin to scream in terror, it was the sight before her. Hanging from the wall in chains and not looking very alive were Alex, Julie, Jack and Jesse.

"Finally everyone is here. Now the fun can really start," the man called Thanatos said as he stepped out of the shadows and laughed as dozens of trolls swarmed the three youngest members of Power Pack.

**Next: Issue #33 – The Infinity Wave – Part Six **


	34. The Infinity Wave Part Six

**Power Pack**

**Issue #33 – The Infinity Wave – Part Six**

_**Thanatos' Base – Unknown Location**_

"Finally, the legendary Gems stand before me, in a matter of speaking," Thanatos smiled as his Chaos-Mite, Skreet landed on his shoulder.

Thanatos couldn't believe he was about to achieve what his father had only attempted to do and failed many times, take over the universe and reshape it in his image. Thanatos had lived on a small planet with only one small land mass. On this small land mass he was raised by the name A'laro on a small farm by his parents who feared him more than they loved him and he never knew why. No matter how much he craved their acceptance and love, they could only give back hate and fear. Everyone on his planet isolated him, never challenged him and always went the opposite direction the few times we was allowed to leave the farm.

Being the scrawny boy that he was he just kept to himself longing for acceptance while trying to hold this hidden emotion of anger and resentment buried deep inside. He had finally accepted his life until the day he turned eighteen and met a ghostly figure calling itself Rot. Rot told him that murdering parents had just teamed up and struck with success, but before true death called, Rot had pulled an image of another child that they had abandoned from their minds and had used the last essence to make contact with the other child in hopes this child would avenge his brother's death at the hand's of their parents. When A'laro realized that Rot meant him, he refused to believe and walked away.

Before vanishing away forever, Rot touched A'laro causing two things to happen; an emotional confirmation that Rot was his sibling and two small devises tore painfully from his chest and landed on the ground before exploding. A'laro truly thought he would die, not from the pain but from the bleeding holes in his chest. Fortunately he did not die as his wounds healed he found himself changing not only on the outside but on the inside as well. His body took on a more muscular shape and grew a few more inches high as he felt like a great energy was flowing inside him giving him confidence and power. He then ran at a faster speed than he was used to back to his farm to confront his "parents" for the truth.

His parents immediately denied the accusation that he had a sibling or another set of parents but the look of fear in their eyes told him differently. With great speed and strength he pinned his father by the neck to the wall with his hand while he pointed his other hand at his mom, energy glowing around it. He didn't know how he was doing it, but something told him he could not only crush his father with one hand but could also blast his mother with the other. He told his father just that and if he didn't confess he would kill them both starting with his wife, but if he came clean he promised that he would not kill his own parents. With that, his father sighed and did his best to tell A'laro where he came from through a squeezed neck.

A'laro immediately found out that his father was the evil villain known as Thanos and that his mother was the entity called Death. The two had appeared on this planet arguing that somehow Thanos' use of the Infinity Gems had somehow brought about the birth of a child. Because the creature was living and Death wanted nothing to remind her of Thanos' failure, she said he would have to take the child. Thanos had refused and said is she didn't take it he would kill the baby. That is when Death closed the doors to death to the baby. She told Thanos that if he killed the baby or if in any way, no matter how small and far removed his involvement was, the child would not die. Death would only claim him is it was natural or by some other means not connected to Thanos. With that she left.

Thanos swore to himself and was about to leave when he realized that if he abandons the child, it would never die and in a sense become immortal and he couldn't have that. It was then that Thanos had discovered a couple who had witnessed the whole thing. Instead of killing them, Thanos had given them the baby and threatened them to keep him and care for him. With their agreement Thanos left knowing that now the baby had a fifty percent chance of actually dying and going back to the care of his mother. The couple had then named the boy after Thanos' father and cared for him as their own. After that, he crushed his father's neck killing him. When his mom cried about his promise he simply replied, "I keep my promise, you two are not my parents," before blasting and killing the woman.

At that moment he had denounced his name and renamed himself after his true father. He was now called Thanatos. He quickly went to work and murdered every one in sight until he found a working ship and headed for the stars. He spent years traveling the stars in search of his parents and any information he could find out about them. He continuously paid to Death to come take him but she never did. She had appeared once to him, but she informed him that she wanted nothing to do with him. She was there to tell him that his father was dead and that like his father, he would not be allowed to enter death by his own hand. With that she left leaving Thanatos craving his mother's love and acceptance more than ever. It wasn't too long after that he met his father's friends Skreet who filled him in on everything he needed to know about his father and the Gems.

That was when he began to quest to find the Gems and lay waste to the universe. He had only one goal in life and that would be to do what his father had not done, obtain the Gems and use their power to not only rule the universe, but to finally force his mother and leave Death no choice but to love and accept him into her embrace. Then we will have truly surpassed his father and rule with Death in his heart.

"The ship was completely destroyed. There are no survivors," Skreet said as she reported the news.

"How could you, you murdered my children," the Brood Queen screeched.

"They were going to be killed anyway with the self destruct. I just made the ship go sooner and take the others with them as well," Thanatos said as he gave the Queen a look that silenced her and then turned back to the kids.

"You will never get away with this," Energizer said as she cried hoping that he was wrong about her mom and the others.

"Oh, I already have. Even if my forces don't prevail, I will have the Gems and nothing will stop me," Thanatos said.

"We'll never give them to you," G-Force said as he finally gained consciousness.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Thanks to my father's genetics I can manipulate energy of any kind and absorb it into myself. Which means I will rip the Gems and their powers right from your Earthling bodies," Thanatos said as his eyes began to glow.

"Hey, you promised the kids to me," Boogey-Man said as he stepped away from the Brood Queen and towards the Power kids.

"Oh, don't worry. When I'm done you can do what ever you want with them," Thanatos said causing Boogey-Man to smile while his hands began to glow and the kids screamed as the Gem and their powers began to tear from their bodies.

_**Kymellian Home World**_

"You might as well give up. Thanatos has your kids and my only regret is that they will not be dying by my hands," Queen Maraud said as she glared at Sonic.

"Never, I'll not rest till I have my kids BACK!" Sonic screamed as he hit the Queen Snark with a sonic blast.

"There is a new world order to this galaxy and that is Thanatos. Now, bow to your queen," Queen Maraud said as she snapped her fingers and Jim Power found himself surrounded by dozens of Snark warriors pointing their guns at him.

"No one bows to you," a voice called out as a blast blew the newly drawn gun out of the Queen's hand.

Sonic stared in amazement as all the guns were ripped from the Snark's hands and thrown out of sight. Just as quickly, the lizards were taken out or forced away by a series of blasts, punches and golden yellow power. Sonic smiled as he realized he had been saved and he owed his thanks to a group of heroes. Kofi, still holding his blaster at the Queen, Pip, Phyla-Vell, Quasar and Justice were now by his side. He assured them he was okay as they all then turned to face the Snark Queen.

"You have not won here today," Queen Maraud snarled as she turned to flee and ran smack into a large green chest.

"Going somewhere?" Drax the Destroyer asked as he reached down and picked the lizard up into the air with one hand.

"Where are Alex and the others?" Kofi asked in a panic as he looked around and saw them missing.

"She and Carmedy showed up here and attacked us. Carmedy vanished with my kids. She says Thanatos now has them," Sonic said as he fought back the tears.

"We knew this might happen," Pip mumbled.

"You will tell us where Thanatos is," Kofi demanded.

"I will never talk," Queen Maraud responded.

"Then you die," Drax the Destroyer said as she began to squeeze the Queen's neck.

"Wait, I'll talk if you let me go," Maraud pleaded for her life as Drax nodded and she revealed his location.

"I say we kill her anyway," Phyla-Vell said as she glared at the lizard.

"No, she must be tried for her crimes against my people," Matriarch said as she and her Kymellian guards walked in.

"As agreed I will not kill you and I will let you go, into their custody where they will decide your fate," Drax said as Queen Maraud was dragged off screaming vengeance.

"The Snark forces have been stopped. Those that didn't retreat have been taken into custody," a man in a very advanced and large armored outfit said as he landed by them.

"Chris, is that you?" Justice asked as he stared at the armored man.

"Yeah, incredible isn't it? I was surrounded and suddenly I started hearing these voices and I wished for a better suit of armor and then suddenly I looked like this and the Snark forces never stood a chance," Darkhawk said as he paused for a moment and then his armor shifted back to normal.

"We have to hurry and find my kids," Sonic said as he interrupted the party's victory moment.

"Yes, you must go and save them. Kofi, we will be fine here without you and your friends. Go save Power Pack," Matriarch said as she touched Kofi's face and he nodded.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Okay, Justice gather the others we leave now," Kofi said as they left Kymellia.

_**Shi'ar Space**_

Thing floated there in space as the ringing in his ears began to go away. His body was clearly made to withstand the vacuum of space but he could only hold his breath for so long. Soon he would need to breath and then he would suffocate which was a fate he couldn't avoid, unlike his shipmates. He glanced around as he saw what was left of his ship as its debris floated all around him with no trace of the others. He assumed there was no way they could have survived the explosion and that they were as dead as he was going to be. Thing sighed as he felt the need for air coming fast upon him. Thing closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He felt a presence and then a strange sensation and then took his final breath.

"What, I can breathe?" Thing said suddenly opening his eyes.

"Sorry, Ben but to do so I had to make a few modifications," Nova said as he and three other figures floated up in front of the Thing.

Thing couldn't believe his eyes. Nova's suit had changed. The helmet was a more golden color his suit he normally wore looked more like armor. He bore three circles on his chest with the top two looking more armor plated. His golden wrist cuffs went up his outer arm to a point on his elbow with power circles on the back of his hands. He also had pointy shoulder pads of gold as well as a golden armored belt and gold stripe running down the side of his legs. A golden plate ran up from his boot to a point by his knee. This surly wasn't the Nova of the old New Warriors, this was an armored space warrior if he'd ever seen one. Then Ben checked out the three figures behind him and couldn't believe his eyes.

Angelica Jones, the Firestar was floating in front of him wearing a gold helmet with a red star on the forehead. Her long red hair flowed down matching her red top, pants and boots. The top was sleeveless leaving her arms and hands bare. The color of gold graced her armbands, belt, side of her legs, and top of her boots as well two sons side by side on her chest. It looked just like Nova's very first Nova suit the color's of red and gold. He then realized that the other two figures wearing identical outfits were Turbo and Green Goblin. It then donned on him to check himself out and what he feared was true. He was wearing the same outfit except he wore no top, only gold armbands and two gold suns on his chest. He also didn't have a helmet but he did have the red star on his forehead. He then glanced at Nova.

"Strange huh? It appears my headaches were being caused by my mind adapting to my new power level. It seems that when all the Nova Corps were killed all their power flowed into me and now my body houses all the Nova Force as well as sharing space with the World Mind," Richard said tapping his temple as the voice of the World Mind told him he was wasting precious time.

"What's with the suits?" Thing asked.

"With the guidance of World Mind, a granted you all with enough Nova Force to survive and protect yourselves in space. You could almost call yourselves Corps Members in Training," Nova answered with a smile.

"I feel great," Firestar said as she felt the new power within her.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but is this permanent?" Thing asked.

"According to World Mind, as Nova Prime I can give the power away as well as take the Nova Force back reversing the effects," Nova Prime said as he suddenly glanced into space. "I'm receiving word that the Shi'ar needs us. They were on the verge of winning when Extermina arrived with her fleet and Cosmic Rod."

"Then I suggest we go knock that insect back to the Negative Zone," Thing said as he suddenly felt the power and was flying at great speed along with the others.

In a matter of minutes they arrived in the heart of battle. Imperial Guardsmen were everywhere battling Extermina's forces. Thing looked over and saw Extermina's ship baring down on Lilandra's ship, Cosmic Rod extended and ready to fire. Thing pushed with all his might and blasted right at the enemy ship. Just as he reached the Comic Rod he swung his fist with all his super strength and the Nova Force backing it up punched the front of the ship causing the Rod to snap off. Thing moved back just in time to see the ship blow apart as Nova Prime flew by and released his anger and power.

"Must get what is mine," Extermina said as she flew at the Cosmic Rod.

"That's what you think. This is how we do it back in my hood. It's clobbering time," Thing said as he drew back his fist for a high powered punch.

Thing froze as Extermina screamed and then went silent as her body was ripped in two. "That is how a true warrior does it," Gladiator said as she tossed the two halves aside and dove at another enemy ship passing by.

"I repeat, the mother bug is down," Green Goblin announced over the comm. system as he flew by blasting away at ships as Ben stared in disbelief at what he witnessed right in front of his eyes as he held the Rod in his hands.

"Ben, if I may, I think I can send the rest of these insects back to where they belong," Nova Prime said as he held out his hand.

"Right," Thing said as he handed the Rod over and continued to stare at the battlefield as victory was near approaching.

_**Large Magellanic Cloud**_

_**Planet Hala – Newly Reestablished Capital of the Kree Empire**_

After a few seconds after the blast had sounded and he hadn't felt anything he opened his eyes to see if the Skrull had missed or if he was now in Heaven. What he saw proved both scenarios wrong. What he saw was the Skrull who had the gun against his head was floating in front of him, dead as a doornail. The second Skrull was standing there with a smoking gun. He began to wonder why when the Skrull began to change and shift its form. Soon a very pretty Skrull woman was standing before him, smiling.

"Lyja?" The Human Torch asked as he stared at his former lover.

"Hey, Johnny, longtime," Lyja said with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing out here? Are you helping with the Skrull invasion?" Johnny asked growing angry at the woman who always seemed to betray him and his trust.

"No, not at all, I'm actually fighting against my people. After the world thought you and your family were dead at the hands of Onslaught, I took tot the stars to start over. I had approached my Queen and because of my constant betrayal to help you and the people of Earth I was banished from my people and sentenced to death," Lyja said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, Lyja, I'm sorry to hear that, kind of," Johnny said whispering that last word.

"It's okay, really. Before I was killed, a hidden agent of Lilandra's, Hobgoblin was posing as a Skrull and doing some recon. He freed me and helped me escape. I have been offered a spot in her army as an Imperial Guard rookie, training to one day to be placed with the honor as one of her Guardsmen. She sent me here with some other rookies to keep an eye on the situation here," Lyja said.

"Glad to hear your doing okay and thanks for saving my life," Johnny said.

"You know I would do anything for you. Johnny, I'm so sorry for everything I've," Lyja began to plead for forgiveness when Johnny raised his finger.

"Lyja, not here, not now. It's all in the past and we have war to fight. How about we burry the hatchet and start fresh….as friends," Johnny said and then adding the last part quickly. He was torn, a part of him hated her for all she's done to him but another part knew she was a good person and he still had some feelings for her.

"I can accept that. Shall we?" Lyja smiled as they flew off fighting side by side against the Skrull army.

_**Planet Side**_

"These things do not stand a chance," Karnak said as he used his hands to fight the trolls while his friend Gorgon stomped his foot sending seismic shockwaves to bowl over the Dire Wraiths.

"Well there really isn't that many but we must do what we can so the Kree can focus their soldiers out in space to drive off the Skrulls," Crystal said as she switched from fire to water to fight off the ground invaders.

"I am honored to fight by the Royal Family as a member of the Inhuman Elite," Alaris said as he proudly used his super strength to punch the trolls left and right.

"Of course there is no one better than us," Nahrees said as she constantly sends out electrical pulse blasts out at all the Dire Wraiths.

"Self centered as always," Jolen laughs as he causes all the plant life to come to life and strangle their enemy.

"How did the likes of them ever make the Elite?" Triton asked as he battled a Dire Wraith.

"Don't forget, we were all that young once," Gorgon laughs as a shadow hovers over them all causing all to look up.

"Everyone stop, we have come to agreement," Ronan screamed out to his people as they saw him and the Skrull Queen, Veranke stepped out upon a balcony causing all to stop fighting, Inhuman, Kree, Dire Wraiths and Trolls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Crystal asked as Karnak shrugged his shoulders.

"The Kree are not out enemies. Together we can not only rebuild our people but take over the Shi'ar as well," Veranke said to all.

"As your King, I swear our allegiance to the Skrulls. We will now fight with them and not against them," Ronan said as he raised a devise to send this order to all Kree fighting in space.

"You dare impersonate me?" A second Ronan asked as he ran out and swung his weapon so hard it sent the first Ronan across the area and slam into the ground by Crystal, dead and slowly shifting back to that of a Skrull.

"Your death will ensure my victory," Veranke said as she shifted her left hand into a mallet and knocked Ronan down and turned her other arm into a sharp blade and brought it down between his eyes.

Right before the blade hit, a force of great speed hit the blade causing it to miss its intended blow and only graze Ronan's neck as hit the interfering object causing the object to bump Ronan and send him over the Balcony. Ronan landed with ease thanks to Crystal who used her powers over air to slow his fall and then use her power over fire to help seal the wound. Everyone looked up to see Ultra Girl standing before the Skrull Queen holding her bleeding side. Thanks to her limited invulnerability and healing the wound would not be fatal.

"The New Warrior known as Ultra Girl thinks she can stop the Skrull Queen?" Veranke laughed while Ronan saw the devise his imposter had and that the visual had been on but not the sound. With a nod, Crystal did what she had already thought to do, win this war and save the Kree people by pressing a button on the devise.

"No, she will not stop up you, but I, Tsu-Zana the Ultimate Unifier will," Ultra Girl shouted for all everywhere to hear as she flew with great speed and sending Veranke smashing through the air with her Universal Weapon causing all Kree everywhere to cheer.

"Now rise my people. In the name of the Ultimate Unifier, I, your ruler, command you to come together and crush the Skrull army!" Ronan shouted as the Kree and their allies finished off their attacker.

_**Thanatos' Base – Unknown Location**_

"Yes, I feel the power flowing to me," Thanatos said as all seven children's bodies glowed in various colors as the power and the Gems themselves began to rip from their bodies against their and the Gem's will.

"I will stop you for what you did to my friends and family," Energizer whispered as she called on what strength, power and Gem ability she had left within her and released it.

Ten energy balls the color of green shot out from her chest and flew at Thanatos. Thanatos laughed as he side stepped allowing the energy balls to miss him. The Brood Queen and Boogey-Man moved out of the way as they allowed the balls to head for the far wall. To their surprise, the energy balls did not hit the wall and explode. Instead they stopped and began to dissolve away allowing ten people to step out from them. Kat, Valeria and Franklin cried out in joy as they saw Mr. Fantastic and Margaret Power alive and well with Adam Warlock, Gamora, Moondragon, Sersi, Tana Nile, Night Thrasher, Silhouette and the hovering body of Friday. Kat had saved them earlier by sending her energy balls out to absorb them all into the Soul World till she released them now.

"Oh my goodness, what is he doing to my babies?" Margaret cried out in horror.

"He's trying to rip the Gems out of them. We have to stop him," Gamora said as the Queen Brood and Boogey-Man stepped in their path.

"You are too late, the power is mine," Thanatos said as the Gems officially ripped out of the children's bodies leaving a gaping hole in their chests.

"Daddy!" Valeria gave one last scream as she reached for her father, who the Brood Queen had just pounced upon with one hand while reaching for her departing Gem with the other and only grazing it before closing her eyes.

"No!" Margaret screamed as she watched her children's lifeless and bloody bodies fell to the ground.

"They were supposed to be mine, but I guess you will do," Boogey-Man said as he swung his claws and sliced upon Margaret Power's throat.

"It is time you joined your father in the great abyss," Warlock said as he moved forward and then stopped as a huge explosion of power and light lit up the room.

When the light cleared Thanatos was standing before Adam and the others with a huge smiling. On his right hand he wore a golden gauntlet baring seven gems. Thanatos' smiled vanished when he looked down at the gauntlet and noticed that in each of the seven spots there was only half a gem. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It means that I'm going to enjoy giving you some payback," a woman's voice said causing Thanatos to spin around.

Standing behind him, where Valeria's body had once been, now stood a grown woman with long blond hair and skin the color of gold. Her eyes glowed with white light as she wore an outfit similar to that of a Valkyrie. On her back was a cape that was a mix of all the colors of the Gems. Thanatos also noticed she held a very long sword that the blade itself shifted between the colors of the Gems while on the hilt of the sword held the other halves of his Gems.

"Val?" Reed asked as he struggled with the Brood Queen as more brood poured into the room to protect their Queen and engaged the other heroes.

"No, I am Valemesis," the woman said as she raised her sword in the air.

"I don't care who you are, I want the rest of my Gems," Thanatos said as he charged, slamming his gauntlet against her sword as the universe itself shook.

**Next: Issue #34 – The Infinity Wave – Part Seven **


	35. The Infinity Wave Part Seven

**Power Pack**

**Issue #34 – The Infinity Wave – Part Seven**

_**Thanatos' Base**_

"I can't believe they are all gone," Friday said as he stared from the Power children to their mother Margaret whom all lay upon the ground dead.

"Now is not the time to mourn. We have a war to win," Tana Nile said as she shook her head at the robot and blasted two Brood in the face with her hand guns.

"Are they?" Reed asked as he tried to hold back his tears and concentrate on stretching and moving to avoid the Queen and her Brood.

"Yes, I don't sense any brain activity on any of the children," Moondragon answered as she did her best to use her mental and physical skills against the creatures.

"What about my daughter?" Reed asked as he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with the Queen hovering above his face.

"Whether that's still your daughter or not, I can't even get near her mind," Moondragon said as she used her tek to add more force to her kicks and punches trying to get to Reed.

"What do you mean?" Reed asked as his body suddenly vanished into the shadows and away from the Queen and reappeared in the other corner of the room with Silhouette and then thanking her.

"I was there when the seventh gem was united with the other six gems. The seventh gem housed the consciousness of an evil being called Nemesis. We thought Nemesis was destroyed when the gems were separated and vanished," Sersi responded as she glanced at Thanatos and Valemesis who appeared to be just standing there in eye-lock while in some major battle on another plane.

"It appears that before your daughter died, she touched the Ego Gem and made one last attempt to do the impossible, stop the bad guy and save her dad. It appears at that moment Thanatos was calling on their power as well and it caused them to split in two, but because of Valeria's wish, will and extraordinary existence the gems took Nemesis' being and merged it with your daughters creating a new being to fulfill your daughter's last request. There is no way of knowing if the effects can be reversed or if either soul still lives," Adam Warlock said as he waved his hands causing energy to shoot out and destroy more Broods as they poured into the room.

"All we have to do is get the gems from Thanatos and kill him and we can put an end to all of this," Gamora said while she ripped out Brood throats with her knives and her fingers.

"No!" Skreet, Thanato's chaos-mite screamed as she tried to leave the room but suddenly found herself pinned to the wall by a smiling Gamora's knife through her wing.

"We can get some answers from this one," Gamora said as she took out more Brood as she moved toward the little pest.

"How can there be so many?" Reed said as he fought and stretched trying to make his way to his daughter.

"I can't read their minds and I'm afraid if I push too hard I could get swallowed up in their hive mind," Moondragon said as she stepped near Night Thrasher to help him fend off the overwhelming Brood.

"I am getting a reading of a portal of some kind in a room not too far from here. It seems to be sending a few of the Brood every five minutes," Friday said as she continued to fire off blasts and dodging the evil predators.

"I can get there fast and destroy it if I can," Silhouette said as Night Thrasher demanded to go with her.

"No, you will not succeed," the Queen hissed as her tentacles wrapped around Friday and ripped his head off sending the robot in two directions as she ran towards the woman.

"Don't worry. Seems that they forgot about me and that I too can blend into the shadows," Boogey-Man laughed as he stepped out and with an upward swing of his wing and claws he sliced Silhouette open from her navel to her neck.

"Sil!" Night Thrasher screamed as he saw her body drop to the floor.

Reed was almost to his daughter when Silhouette's death caused him to pause and turn to see the next series of events unfold before him in a matter of seconds. Night Thrasher dove at Boogey-Man to only be caught by the Queen and her drones who proceeded to try and implant an embryo in him while the Boogey-Man flew with great speed and took Moondragon by surprise by snapping her neck and then turning and stabbing his claws into Tana Nile's eyes, blinding her and then throwing her into a group of Brood. Adam Warlock, Gamora and Sersi were tiring and pretty battered but were still holding their own taking out many of the Brood when something burst through the doorway.

Reed thought that the armored wearing figure looked liked Cardinal but there were a few differences. Instead of hands he had long tentacles which seemed to separate into three armored sharp claws at the tipoff each one. On his back where the armored wings once were, were now small insect-like wings. The rest of his body looked human, accept for his head. His head was pink flesh but he was now bald and his head stretched back into an odd shape and he bore the black marking of the drones upon his stretched back forehead. He didn't know how Cardinal had survived the explosion or made it back here but he was definitely changed into something else and Adam was powering up to deal with him.

"Wait, it's me. The Brood were in the process of injecting me with an egg when a green energy sphere swallowed me up and dropped me off here. The energy sphere killed the brood inside me completely but it appears my form was still altered. I swear I'm not one of them. I even destroyed the portal and the few remaining Brood that were outside this room," Cardinal said very quickly in a lispy voice.

"It's true. I appeared along side him and helped him kill the Brood and destroy the portal," Steve Sands, Jack Power's best friend said as he stepped into the room in his rock form.

"I don't care if you speak the truth or not, any form of the Brood deserves death," Gamora said as she raised her knife and leapt at the Cardinal-Brood hybrid.

Steve was about to assist when he saw the dead bodies of Jack and his family upon the floor. He had grown used to fighting for his life and using his new restored powers to kill alien bugs. What he hadn't grown used to was seeing those he knew and cared about being killed. He stood there in frozen shock as he reverted back to flesh. He was so busy staring at the bodies he didn't even see a fast moving figure zip past him and use its sharp claws to sever the head from his body.

Reed's attention then returned to Thanatos and Valemesis when he thought he saw movement. With every blink the scene seemed to change. One second Thanatos was in some losing form with Val winning and in a blink of an eye the role was reversed. It even seemed their physical condition and health seemed to change from good to bad with every blink. He could tell they both looked exhausted and that the struggle was nearing an end and he hoped his daughter would turn out victorious. He moved closer to help when the Queen grabbed him by the neck and yanked him backwards away from his daughter.

"Give up, Thanatos. You will not win this battle," Valemesis said as she pushed with what power she had as the world around them seemed to be stuck in slow motion.

"Never, the power of the Gems is mine by right of my father," Thanatos said as he imprisoned her in a bubble of fire.

"I was created to stop you and the power of the Gems from destroying the universe and I will do my job," Valemesis said as she called on the power of her gems and swung her sword causing the bubble of fire to turn to water and burst freeing her.

"You foolish girl. Can't you feel the power of the Gems wavering? They can't handle being split like this. Give me your sword before it's too late and the power from the Gems is gone forever," Thanatos demanded as he hit her with his glove and turning her into a puddle of boneless flesh.

"Never," Valemesis said as her sword flew in the air causing a whirlwind that scooped her up and reformed her body back to normal as she sent a blast at Thanatos that turned him to stone.

"Then maybe we make a trade. The sword for your father," Thanatos said as the statue began to move and revert back to flesh.

Valemesis glanced as Thanatos pointed his Infinity Gauntlet at the approaching Reed Richards causing him to freeze and not be able to stretch. He then snapped his gloved fingers and the Queen was instantly behind him and grabbing him backwards. Thanatos waited till the Queen was ready to insert an egg into Mr. Fantastic and then stretched his palm up causing both to freeze in place. He then turned and smiled at the woman with the sword knowing that she now had a very important decision to make, her father or the universe.

Valemesis stared for a half a second. The man was not her father but something deep inside her felt a connection to him. Plus, there was a wish made that he was to be saved. On the other hand, the wish was also meant to defeat Thanatos and save the universe. How could she do both or choose between the two when the wish demanded both? She pondered as she saw the evil man smile and then glanced at his outstretched arm and gauntlet. She was about to waver on one choice when it came to her. She had one shot at this if it was going to work.

Calling on all the remaining power of the Gems and the genetic cosmic power within her body, she poured it all into the sword and swung it with all her might. She heard Thanatos scream as the sword severed his hand wearing the Infinity Gauntlet from his arm. As the two hit the ground separate from each other, Valemesis brought her sword around and fired off a blast from her sword that hit the Queen in the face causing her to explode into a million pieces and freeing Reed Richards. Valemesis felt to one knee holding her sword as she looked at the bodiless gauntlet, the severely injured Thanatos and the man in the blue costume and cheered to herself for succeeding until she glanced at the battle scene around her.

"Oh, there are so many dead. I must use the power of the Gems to revert everything back to normal," Valemesis said as she tried to get to her feet.

"You can't do that," Adam Warlock said as he quickly approached the girl and Reed while Sersi, and a temporarily truced Cardinal and Gamora fended off Boogey-Man and what few Broods remained.

"Why not?" Valemesis asked not liking to be told what to do.

"A lot has happened all over the universe. By making everything go back as it was could cause more harm than good or just lead right back up to this point, especially with the Gems in this unstable and weakened state no one knows what would happen. We must leave things be and not use the Gems any longer," Adam said as he looked from Reed to the young woman.

"What if she used the power of the Gems not to reform and just use what's left to bring back those just in here?" Reed asked as sadness tried to overwhelm him when he looked from his dead son and Power family and back to the daughter who clearly did not see or recognize him as her father.

"She could, but doing that would cause a drain on the soul and…" Adam began to explain.

"I would have to sacrifice my soul and life-force energy to do this act," Valemesis said as she knew what she had to do.

"No, you can't," Reed whispered not wanting to lose what could be their only child left.

"For once, we agree," Boogey-Man said as he quickly at and shoved Valemesis away from the sword and gauntlet before snapping her neck.

"Val!" Reed screamed as Adam engaged the Boogey-Man in battle.

"If a sacrifice is needed then I know what to do," Sersi said as the last of the Brood went down and she called on her energy manipulating powers, grabbed the sword and made her wish and released her powers upon the gems as she slammed the blade of the sword deep into the Infinity Gauntlet.

Sersi felt a very draining and pain inducing energy flow into and out of her as she gripped the hilt of the sword with all her might. Suddenly a wave of pure energy shot out from her, the sword and the gauntlet and basked the entire room in its glow and power. Adam turned to stare as Boogey-Man dove into hiding from the light. Adam and Sersi's eyes locked one last time as she screamed and a beam of energy shot out hitting Moondragon, Tana Nile, Night Thrasher, Silhouette, Psi-Lad, Energizer, Margaret Power, Steve Sands, Friday, G-Force, Frostfire, Lightspeed, Mass Master and Valemesis. Just before the beams faded, one last wave pulsed out as an explosion of light came from where Sersi, the Infinity Sword and Infinity Gauntlet stood causing Adam, Reed and the others to cover their eyes.

When Adam opened his eyes he saw that there was a large hole in the ceiling that leads all the way up to the sky above. He quickly glanced over and gasped as he saw that Sersi's actions had prevailed, but at a cost. The Infinity Gauntlet lay on the ground torn and not only was it missing its fingers and Thanato's hand that was inside of it, but in the spots where the Gems used to be was completely empty. Adam noticed that on the palm of the glove where the Ego Gem once was, to the naked eye appeared empty but deep in the center was a small speck of the Gem. Adam then saw that not too far from the glove was what was left of the Infinity Sword.

All that there was the base and handle of the sword, the blade as well as the Gems were missing. At the bottom of the sword's handle, like the Gauntlet, where the Ego Gem was resided was a speck of the Gem still embedded there. The only difference was that it was slightly larger than that of the Gauntlet. Adam and Reed quickly devised that the Gems and parts of their holders had exploded into numerous pieces and blasted off into space and off to separate far and unknown places via the hole in the ceiling. That was the effect of stopping their power and making sure they couldn't be used anymore at the cost of Sersi. Adam and the others then managed to look at where the heroic woman once stood. There, next to the Sword was a large pile of ashes that had once been the great Eternal and Avenger, Sersi.

"Mom!" Came a scream that caused Adam to wipe his eyes and turn.

All four Power children, including Friday, Steve and Jesse were running towards a sobbing Margaret Power. All seven of them were fully alive and healed as if nothing had ever happened. He then glanced and noticed that all of the others that had been killed and hit by the Infinity Wave were all fully alive and well also. They may have lost one, but her sacrifice had given them back the rest. Adam was also thankful to see that all the Brood, including their Queen remained dead and that Thanatos lay motionless and barely breathing on the floor while the blood stopped coming out of where his right hand used to be. He then looked over at Reed and his children.

"Franklin, I am so glad you're alive and Val, I thought it was to revert everyone back to normal?" Reed said as stretched both arms and yanked both kids into a huge hug and then looked at his daughter.

Everyone stared at Valemesis as she stepped back from Reed Richards. She still appeared to be in her late teens and had her long blond hair pulled back and tied in a ponytail. She was no longer wearing her outfit but was wearing her costume of Fantastica from Power Pack. Green costumed almost looked out of place on her as well as a bit small land tight on her. She looked at herself and then back at her dad and brother.

"I am back to normal. The power of the Gems reverted my back to my normal form, before I was regressed back to a fetus and put back into mom's womb. It also seems that even though I was given back my true body, my original powers have been stripped and the Gems have given me the powers I was given upon my second birth," Val said as she realized when she tried to call on her armor form and could only get her Power Pack costume.

"Either way, I'm just glad you both are returned to us safely," Reed said with a smile as he saw the others, like Night Thrasher and Silhouette and the Power family rejoicing in having their loved ones back.

"It seems that the Gems as well as the Sword and Gauntlet are no longer a threat," Gamora said as she saw the sadness in Adam's eyes at losing his beloved Soul Gem once again.

"Actually, I'm getting a strange sensation from this," Moondragon said as she picked up the sword handle but felt nothing more.

"That's because the fractals of the blade and gems, though separated into numerous pieces and launched throughout the galaxy now, is still active to a degree. Because of the speck and my connection to the Ego Gem, I can sense the fractals with this," Val said as she took the sword handle and suddenly felt vibes from clear out in outer space but also from the speck on the Gauntlet.

"I'm not getting anything more than a vibe. It must be that when the host and weapon are connected that you can track the fractals," Adam said as he took the sword handle and felt nothing and then gave it back to Valeria.

"Then we will have a means of gaining power again someday and exact our revenge," Boogey-Man said as he suddenly flew out of the shadows, grabbed Thanatos in one arm, the Gauntlet in the other and bolted with great flying speed out the hole in the ceiling.

"Quick, after them," Gamora commanded.

"Too late, they are gone. It seems that Thanatos is still alive enough to use a teleporter of some kind. I can't sense them anymore," Moondragon said as she stared off into space through the hole.

"We will have to go after them. As long as they live or have the Gauntlet, they will have the opportunity to find and gather pieces of the Gems and their powers," Gamora said as she looked at Adam.

"Wait, I'm getting mental messages. It seems all of Thanatos' allies and forces have been stopped and defeated. We have won," Moondragon said with joy.

"Then we worry about Thanatos later. I think we should rejoin the others," Adam said as the Richards and the Powers all agreed with him and eagerly waited to see the rest of their family and friends.

_**Epilogue**_

_**Home World of the Shi'ar**_

"The ship is prepared for you. It will return you to Earth. For your help in this war and as a friend of Charles, I give this to you," Lilandra said to Reed Richards as he and his family prepared for their voyage home.

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Reed said as Lilandra took her leave and he glanced over to see his wife and daughter pushing through their joy and awkward moment of being reunited and what had all happened to Val.

"We appreciate all you did to help our children," James Power said as he talked to Adam while Margaret crossed her arms still having trouble looking at a man who not only destroyed her home in his arrival but had led her and her children to their deaths. The fact his friend Sersi had sacrificed her life so they all could live again, humbled her and kept her from punching the golden skinned man.

"Time to get going," Thing said as the rest of the adults agreed.

"I wish we would have gotten to spend more time together," Lija said as she approached Johnny.

"Yeah," Johnny said scratching his hair nervously.

"Maybe I could come with you?" Lija said with hope in her eyes.

"Lija, look. I'm glad we can try and move past our differences and be friends, but I don't think that would be a good idea right now. Plus, you have the opportunity to be a Guardsman, rebuild your life first and then maybe someday we can talk," Johnny said as he kissed her gently on the cheek and quickly walked to their ship.

"Don't worry, Johnny. I will prove myself as a noble hero and then return to you," Lija whispered after her one true love.

"Hey, Thrash, we're getting ready to leave," Alex said to Night Thrasher and the rest of the New Warriors.

"Actually, Alex, we're not going to be heading back with you. With Nova, Ultra Girl and a few of the others it seems we got some unfinished business here. We kind of want to see what happens with the Council Meeting and the team that will be put together to hunt down Thanatos, Skeet, Boogey-Man and such. We'll have no problem getting home," Night Thrasher said as Alex said his good-byes to them and headed back to his family and ship.

"Well, before we go kid, would you?" Thing asked as he walked up to them still bearing his Nova Corps accessories and powers.

"Are you sure?" Richard Rider, now known as Nova Prime asked with a smile.

"Sorry kid. I likes being plain old me," Thing said as with a flash of power he was back to normal and Nova Prime took back the Nova Force.

"Actually, if it's okay, I'd like to go back with them now," Ricochet said.

"Really? You are welcomed to stay with us. We'll get you home," Nova Prime said as Night Thrasher nodded.

"That's okay. I'm not a New Warrior and after this I want good old Earth back under my feet," Ricochet said as he looked at Lightspeed and quickly moved towards her and the ship.

"Anyone else?" Night Thrasher asked with irritation.

"Actually, I'm not a New Warrior wither and I'd just rather get back to Earth as well," Spider-Girl said as she ran after Ricochet and the rest of the New Warriors agreed to stay and headed towards the meeting hall.

"If that's everyone then we need to get on the ship and get going," Reed said as they all turned to board the ship except one.

"Val, dear, what are you doing?" Sue asked as the Fantastic Four and Power Pack all stopped and turned toward the girl still standing still.

"I can't go with you," Valeria said.

"Excuse me?" Sue began to shout when Reed moved in quickly.

"What are you talking about? You can't stay here," Reed said as he stared at the young adult before her.

"I have to stay and help them. I am the only one that can track the fractals and it is my destiny to make sure Thanatos doesn't find them first and put him down," Valeria said as she held up the Infinity Sword handle.

"You can't," Sue said growing angry with tears.

"I know mom, but I'm not your little girl anymore. I originally came from an alternate future and was never meant to be born again and raised by you. You must let me go, plus one day soon, you will have your chance to raise your little girl. I'm living proof," Valeria said as she touched her mom's stomach.

"Sue, she's right. She only exists because of Franklin's old powers and Roma and then raised in an alternate universe because she was meant to save the Universe and this is part of that moment. If her words of the future are correct, then she can't be here while we prepare to raise the actual Valeria," Reed said as he understood what his daughter must do.

"I did raise her, for almost nine years. I don't want to start over," Sue began to sob as she placed a force field around her daughter.

"Mom, please. You have to let me go to fulfill my destiny. I was never meant to come back and remain a child for you. We will meet again, in more ways than one," Valeria smiled softly at her mother as she released the field and ran and hugged her daughter.

"That has got to be tough," Margaret said as she and her father started to lead their children back into the ship.

"Actually, Mom, Dad, me and Jesse won't be going back with you either," Alex said suddenly.

"What?" James asked as it took everything inside him not to scream it with his powers.

"Not only do we feel this would be a great opportunity to explore space but we have to find out what they are planning to do about Boogey-Man and the others," Jesse said trying to hold in his excitement about being a hero in space.

"Alex, you can't. What about school?" Margaret said as she knew they had already lost the argument with their son.

"I know I'm almost done, but I can easily finish when I get back," Alex pleaded.

"Great, once again Alex is running off with the New Warriors and leaving us behind. Want to take our powers too?" Julie said with evil spite.

"Alex, please don't go," Kat said with tears.

"If Alex is staying so am I," Jack pronounced.

"No, all of you will be returning home with us, end of discussion," James said putting his foot down.

"Listen, I'm not quitting Power Pack and I don't want your powers. You all have to understand. If I don't go after Carmedy, then we will always be looking over our shoulders for him to strike. As powerful as he is now, with the crew here we can easily take him down once and for all," Alex said as Jesse stood behind him squeezing his shoulder.

"As long as you promise to come home after that," Margaret said as she and James cried and hugged their son and son-in-law.

"Alex," Julie began so speak.

"Julie, I will need you to be stronger than ever. You are the oldest and with Friday's help you are now responsible for leading Power Pack. Can I count on you to train them and keep everyone safe till I return?" Alex asked as his sister accepted and hugged him with a new found pride and confidence.

"Jack, you listen to Julie. Also, while we're gone we're going to need someone to stay at the pad and take care of it for us till we get back," Alex said Jack jumped with joy about finally getting to move out into his own place while his parents suddenly got very worried looks on their faces.

"We'll talk about that when we get home," James said as Jack and Steve kept high fiving each other.

"Kat, try and not get too stuck up by the time I return," Alex said to his youngest sister.

"As if," Kat said with a smirk and then hugged her brother with tears as she wished he wouldn't go and told him she would his him greatly.

"Mom, Dad," Alex began to say.

"You're a grown man and you have made us proud over and over again. Just be safe and come home soon," James said he and his mom hugged him as it soon turned into one huge family hug.

With a final wave, Valeria, Alex and Jesse watched their family and friends blast off for Earth while they turned and headed after the New Warriors to begin their own new journey.

**Next: Issue #35 – Home Sweet Home & the return of the New Warriors Back Up Stories: Warriors of the Galaxy – Part One **


	36. Home Sweet Home

**Power Pack**

**Issue #35 – Home Sweet Home**

_**Power Residence – or what's left of it**_

"I can't believe my eyes," James Power said as he pulled into their driveway.

"No," Margaret cried as she saw what was left of her home and covered her face with her hands and finally gave in to her emotions.

Margaret and her family had been through a lot over the years, ever since her children had come in contact with an alien that had infused them with great power. Over the years, behind her back, her children were out learning how to use their powers to fight crime and villains that were out there. It was tough on her knowing something was up with her children and not truly knowing what is was or why she was being shut out. She should have picked up on it faster, especially after suddenly her kids had become friends with Franklin and then the Fantastic Four becoming a part of their lives as good friends. What made it even tougher, was when she and her husband learned the truth and then had to deal with their kids having powers, being out there fighting for their lives and even dragging them on the occasional trip into space.

Margaret knew she would be lying if she said she wasn't glad that Alex had originally moved away and went to school in California. She was sad and knew something was really bothering her eldest and wanted to hold him so but a result of all this, her children had stopped fighting crime and actually focused on the real world and normal lives. Margaret even found it great being able to hang out with Sue, Reed, Franklin and the newest addition, Valeria without it having to be connected to an Earth saving mission. Margaret had come to accept and move on with her life as being truly normal again in a nice home when things changed a little over a year ago with the death of the kid's grandfather.

She had been sad with his death but it had also brought her family back together. Alex returned home, and upon another brief adventure in space, had re-bonded with his siblings, chose to move back home and came out to them. She had always known and had suspected that was what drove him to find himself in California, but was glad that he accepted as much as the rest of his family had. Despite having her family back together, her kids once again decided to continue to go out and fight crime. Margaret handled it better since they were all older and better at their powers now. She always thought things would get dull once she hit her fifties but the last year had been nothing but that.

There had been battles with demons and the return of the dreaded Boogey-Man on top of the kids losing a dear friend, but there had been some good moments too. They had finally found and been introduced to Jesse, Alex's partner as well as Julie finally becoming happy and confident and gaining a best friend, Samantha Jackson, who had gone missing after the Demon Storm. On top of all this, she and Jim both, along with Jesse had been granted powers themselves as well as celebrating their youngest son finally graduating from high school and watching her eldest get married. All truly seemed blessed, until a man with gold skin appeared in her living room, putting a huge hole in her roof and then whisking them off into space to fight for the universe and her family's lives.

It seemed that her children and the Richard's children had all been possessed by some kind of power gems and a very bad man was after them and the universe. Most of it still confused her but in the end they had a final showdown with not only this bad man but her husband's ex-boss, the Boogey-Man, as he was now called. She doesn't remember anything more than going into that battle. Supposedly, she and her children had been killed along with almost every hero in that room. In the end, the altered daughter of Reed and Sue with help of the Avenger known as Sersi who had sacrificed her life, had put a stop to the bad man and the gems. Not only had that great woman died to save the universe, but she had brought all of them back to life, including her children. And as awful a thought it was to believe she and her family had died, the power of the sacrifice had also erased the memories and feelings of the moment of their deaths. It was a grateful feeling to not have to live with those moments and she thanked God and Sersi for her family's second chance at life.

Thankful for it all to be over and to have her family back with her, her dream came to a quick end. Right before they left, her son Alex and his husband Jesse had decided not to return with them. She about blew a casket along with her husband James. They were not about to let their son be so far from home, especially when that meant traveling the galaxy. According to her son, Boogey-Man was still out there with that bad man and he had to help the others track them down and put a stop to them once and for all. She couldn't let him go after finally getting him back, but she realized he was now a grown adult and a super heroes and she would have to trust he could handle himself and return back to her. So she and the rest of the family had wished them well and let them go. Thankfully she had Sue Richards to help cope with on their long journey back to Earth.

Their daughter, Valeria had also stayed behind. Margaret didn't know the full details, but it would appear that Valeria was actually their daughter from an alternate future who had come back, died and was granted a second chance at life by being reborn as an infant again. After the sacrifice of Sersi, she had been reverted back to her true older self and had left Sue to lose her baby girl once again. Margaret could never understand the kind of stuff that the Fantastic Four experience and go through and was glad. What she has gone through was more than she could handle now. With the two mothers talking, they had arrived at a much better place when they arrived back at the Baxter Building.

Reed had given them a minivan, with some added features and plug-in port for Friday for them to travel back home in, normally. They had said good-byes to the Richard's and knowing their sadness over Valeria, Margaret had assured Sue that Franklin was welcomed over to hang with Kat and the others anytime. Sue thanked her, for they knew losing his sister was taking a toll on him. As they got into the minivan Margaret took notice of the two that had come back with them. A boy about Julie's age calling himself Ricochet and a girl calling herself Spider-Girl had hitched a ride back and not staying with Alex and the other New Warriors. The girl took off immediately but the boy seemed to linger a little talking with Julie. Margaret wasn't sure about him but she almost felt guilty for wishing he had stayed behind.

Margaret quickly ushered Julie into the minivan along with Kat, Jack, Friday and Jack's best friend Steve Sands. They headed back home and drove in silence. It was a bit of a drive form the Baxter Building to their house but that was okay. The peaceful drive was refreshing and peaceful till they arrived at their home. Margaret had totally forgotten about the hole Adam Warlock had put in their house until they had pulled into the driveway. It wasn't the hole that made things so bad but the fact that they had quite the seasonal storms while they were gone. Margaret didn't need to be Reed Richards to know that their home, along with the inside was ruined.

"Oh, mom," Julie said as she got out of the minivan and stepped up next to her mom.

"The entire upstairs is ruined," Jack said as his smoke form came out of the hole and landed by them.

"Jack, not in front of the neighbors," James Power said as he glanced around real quick and was thankful no one was watching.

"We don't have that kind of money to repair all this. I knew we should have taken out that extra policy in case of superhuman disaster," Margaret tried to say with a chuckle in her voice.

"We could ask Franklin and his family. I bet they would loan us the money," Kat said as she joined her mom and sister.

"No, I could never impose on our friendship like that. Don't worry. We have some insurance and money in savings. We'll get her fixed," James said with a soft smile.

"But, where will we live?" Kat asked softly.

"I don't know. I suppose we can get a hotel room or something?" Margaret asked looking at her husband.

"How about you all come and stay with us? There's plenty of room," a voice said from behind them.

"Alex!" Julie screamed as they all turned around to see Alex and Jesse standing there with huge smiles.

"I thought you were staying in space?" Margaret asked with tears as they all moved toward the two boys.

"We were, but changed our minds," Jesse said as he looked over at Alex.

"What about Carmedy?" Jack asked excited that his brother was back but bummed he had just lost his bachelor's pad.

"After seeing you all leave we headed back in with Valeria but stopped as we entered the hall where everyone was gathered. I realized that hunting down the Boogey-Man wasn't important. You guys are," Alex said with teary eyes.

"We figured he's stuck clear up there somewhere and there are plenty of Warriors to hunt him down and we'd rather be here with our family. So Alex talked to Kofi and he arraigned for a ship to bring us home and drop us off. We took off not too long after you guys did," Jesse smiled.

"It could take awhile for this place is up to snuff. We have more than enough room for everyone, what do you say?" Alex said as they all formed a group hug.

"I say we go home. I can even make some of my famous lentil soup," James said everyone laughed but Jesse who was a tad confused.

Margaret cried with joy. She didn't care that their house was destroyed along with the things inside. Those were all material things. What mattered was that she had her family and that's what counts. Margaret smiled as they all piled into the minivan and headed to the Pack Pad.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Warriors of the Galaxy – Part One**

_**Hala – Kree Home World**_

Night Thrasher looked in the mirror after he got out of his shower. He couldn't believe there wasn't a mark on him. When Sersi had sacrificed her life to bring them all back to life, all of their wounds had been erased as well as any memories of the battle or being killed. One minute they were jumping into battle and the next it was over. It was like it never happened. The thought of him or his dear Silhouette being killed made his heart ache, but without remembering any of it there was a still a distance between them filling the void of where a new emotional bond should have been. Dwayne was just confused about the whole situation. Should he be grateful the gems gave him Sil back or hate them for taking away what they could of and were starting to have again? At least he had another chance to try again.

Not only was he grateful for the chance to clean up and recoup after their galactic war but also that all of the New Warriors had come together and survived the war. He also couldn't believe that all of them had agreed to remain in space for now to help in the efforts to clean up after the war. Actually, a few hadn't stayed but he couldn't hold that against them. Ricochet and Spider-Girl were not New Warriors and he really didn't know who they were. So that was fine that they headed back with the Fantastic Four and Power Pack. Alex, he was glad to see he was staying at first but couldn't blame the guy for changing his mind and heading out after his family. Unlike the rest of them, he had something solid waiting for him back on Earth, a family that actually loved him.

After they had left, Night Thrasher and his New Warriors joined the others for a post war meeting in Lilandra's throne room to see where they could help with the efforts. Adam Warlock and his band had immediately declared a search and find mission to bring in Thanatos, Boogey-Man and Skreet whom had vanished from the scene with the Infinity Gauntlet but his shouts were equally matched by the demands of finding the escaped Skrull leader Veranke, dealing with the remaining forces of the Skrulls, Negative Zone escapees and the relief efforts for the invaded and damaged planets throughout the affected war areas. It seemed like there was a lot to do and no one knew were to begin or who's demands were the most important. It didn't matter once Lilandra spoke.

Her main and only concern was unifying and reestablishing her hold on the Shi'ar Imperium. For now, she was not concerned about anyone or anything outside her empire and she didn't need any help as long as she had Gladiator, her Imperial Guard and the Shi'ar forces. Out of respect for their help in the war she gave everyone one hour to vacate Shi'ar space. Black Bolt and his Inhumans, feeling their part was done headed back to their home on Earth's moon while the rest of them all agreed, upon the request of Ronan and Ultra Girl to regroup on Hala. Once they arrived here they had been setup with their own quarters and a chance to clean up before they decided their next course of action. Night Thrasher wasn't sure what his teammates would want or where fate would lead them but they were about to find out. Dwayne took on final look in the mirror and then went to put on his armor and head to the designated meeting room.

Dwayne held his helmet in his hands as he entered the room. It was clear he was almost the last to arrive. Sitting on one side of the table was Adam Warlock, Gamora, Pip the troll, Drax the Destroyer, Moondragon, Phyla-Vell, Quasar, Tana Nile, Valeria Richards, Cardinal and Nova. On the other side was Namorita, Speedball, Debrii, Silhouette, Firestar, Justice, Rage, Slapstick, Turbo, Darkhawk, Green Goblin and an empty chair for him. Once he sat a Kree guard came out and ushered their attention.

"All rise for his lordship, Ronan the Ruler and the great Tsu-Zana the Unifier," the guard said as the two entered the room.

Ronan took his chair at the head of the table while Tsu-Zana took her chair at the opposite end of the table. Dwayne had to take a second look as the woman walked into the room in her extravagant outfit. Dwayne noted that she no longer looked like Ultra Girl from the New Warriors but more like a princess or royal member of the Kree. After a few seconds Ronan gave a command and everyone sat in silence while the food was immediately brought out and placed in front of each of them. Night Thrasher wasn't so sure about the food. It smelled and looked gross, but he didn't care. At this point he would eat anything. Once Ronan took the first bite they all dug in and Dwayne found it easy to force the interesting but edible food down. When the meal was half over, Ronan nodded to Ultra Girl and she put down her eating utensils and looked at each and every one of them.

"The Kree, like the Shi'ar will be taking care of our own. Our only priority will be rebuilding the Kree Empire and ridding ourselves of any remaining Skrulls, trolls or Dire Wraiths still remaining within our boarders," Ronan said bluntly.

"We just can't let Thanatos roam free out there. I think," Adam warlock began to say.

"Right now we do not care what you think," Ronan interrupted the golden man.

"Why you," Gamora said as she started to get up from her chair and the Kree guards drew their weapons.

"That's enough, all of you. Please sit down," Tsu-Zana said as every found themselves following her orders by her tone of voice.

"Suzy?" Turbo started say when her fellow Warrior raised her hand.

"I think what Ronan is trying to say is that the Kree have taken a large blow with this attack and we need to focus on and dedicate all our resources in helping our people. If any of you need ships or supplies we will gladly provide them for you," Tsu-Zana explained.

"What do you mean _our people_? Am I missing something?" Night Thrasher decided to speak up and ask.

"Sounds like you're not going with us," Speedball added as he felt his heart dropping.

"I'm not. For the first time I feel like I am where I belong. I never believe it till now that I truly am the Unifier and I plan on staying here with Ronan and helping him bring the Kree back together as one unified strong empire," Tsu-Zana said as they all felt the sense of sadness in her voice.

"We'll miss you," Namorita said.

"If this is what you want then I will trust you are in good hands and you can come back anytime," Night Thrasher said as he looked at Ronan.

"Yes, she will be in great hands. I vow to keep her safe," Ronan said as Dwayne could have sworn he saw something pass between the two.

"Then we have wasted your time here. We need to get moving before the trail goes cold," Gamora huffed.

"We don't have to worry. With my part of the Infinity Sword we will have no trouble finding them and the fractals. We will be just fine," Valeria said with a smile.

"You're right, but we must be going though. Since our ship was destroyed, may we trouble you with a craft?" Adam Warlock asked.

"Of course, we'll have one of our best equipped and ready for you," Ronan said with a pause and look from Tsu-Zana.

"What about the Warriors. You need a flight home?" Tsu-Zana asked.

"Or you are welcomed to join us," Valeria said with a nod from Adam and a glare from Gamora.

"I for one will be remaining here in space. Now that I am Nova Prime and holder of the World Mind and the Nova Force I must work on rebuilding the Corps," Richard Rider said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind staying and helping the cause," Darkhawk said feeling that maybe if he stayed in space he might get answers to his amulet and his new armor transformation.

"I can't speak for everyone, but what ever anyone decides I will support. I myself am unsure what to do but I am feeling I am needed here," Night Thrasher added as he looked over at Sil wondering what she was thinking.

"How about we enjoy the rest of the night, revel in our victory and you can decide tomorrow?" Tsu-Zana offered.

"It is late and we will need time to get things ready for your departures," Ronan added.

"Then it's agreed. We will discuss our decisions in the morning," Night Thrasher said as they all nodded.

"My ship will leave at dawn for those wishing to go with us," Adam said as he got up and excused himself for the night with Gamora following right behind.

"I still have no idea why we must still stay together when the gems are destroyed and we don't have to babysit munchkins anymore," Phyla-Vell said rolling her eyes at their departing leaders.

"Go then, there's nothing holding you here," Moondragon said suddenly as she jumped to her feet.

"Fine, I just might," Phyla-Vell snapped back.

"Fine!" Moondragon shouted.

"Fine!" Phyla-Vell yelled back as both women stormed out of the room going in opposite directions.

"Looks like tomorrow could be interesting," Night Thrasher said as the rest of them finished the food and conversations and pondered what would be their next moves.

**Next: Issue #36 – Elemental Storm – Part One & New Warriors: Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Two **


	37. Elemental Storm Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #36 – Elemental Storm – Part One**

_**The Pack Pad**_

"You know you don't have to do that, Mrs. Power. This place has been programmed along with me to take care of all the needs here and that includes picking up, cleaning and doing laundry," Friday's voice came from all around the room.

"Boy these kids sure have it rough," Margaret said to herself and then spoke up, "I don't mind. It gives me something to do and please, Friday, call me Margaret."

"Margaret, I will take those," Friday said as her floating form came up to Margaret and took the clothes out of her hands and headed towards the laundry room.

Margaret was going stir crazy. Alex & Jesse's place housed enough room for them all but it still seemed too small for all of them. Julie still stayed at the dorms but everyone else was here. She and Jim had taken Kofi's old room while Kat took the guest room. Friday was nice enough to redo one of the rooms in the headquarters section and put in a couple beds for Jack and Steve. Everyone was practically stepping all over each other as they got ready for their day and tried to rush out the door. Everyone had a place to be except for Margaret.

The kids were all in school. It had taken a lot of hard work but they had been able to get caught up. Thanks to a little help from Reed Richards, Jim had been able to keep his job without any hassles. Unfortunately for Margaret, there wasn't enough pull or a good enough excuse to explain why she suddenly vanished and did not show up for work so they let her go and filled her position. Margaret hated to loose her job but after all she had been through and that she was now with her family made it seem small in comparison. So now she saw in an empty place wondering what to do next.

"Have you thought about going over and checking on the house?" Friday asked, breaking her silence.

"Not really. With all our stuff in storage and the repair work moving slow it's just too empty and depressing to be there," Margaret said as she plopped down in a chair and tapped the edge of the chair while staring at a blank television screen.

"It appears that someone is approaching our home," Friday's voice said as the television kicked on and reveled the step way leading up to their building's front door.

"Who is he?" Margaret asked as she saw an African American man about her age with a bit of white in his hair come walking up to the door with the help of a cane.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before and I'm not pulling up any matches in our database," Friday said.

"Who's there?" Margaret asked as the doorbell rang and the intercom kicked in.

"Hi, have I reached the Power residence?" The man asked.

"Who are you looking for?" Margaret asked as she gave a suspicious look over at Friday.

"I got this address from the college after I discovered your house was destroyed. I'm Tyrone and I'm looking for my daughter, Zoe," the man answered back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your daughter," Margaret said back.

"My apologies maim, but she went to school with your daughter Julie. You probably know her by a different name. Is there any way you could give me any information to the where a bouts of my daughter, Samantha Jackson?" Tyrone asked with great worry as Margaret gasped at the man who was supposedly dead.

_**University Dorms**_

"No, dad, everything is just fine. It didn't take much to get all caught up. As lonely as it is, having a room to myself helped a lot," Julie said as she talked a few more minutes with her father and then let him get back to work and hung up the phone.

Julie signed as she walked back over to her desk and looked at what she had left for homework. As much as she had liked having a dorm mate, it was nice to have a place to herself so she could escape the noisy madhouse of the Pack Pad. The place just had too many people staying there for a girl to have any privacy. She actually was enjoying the quiet and opened up her textbook for her computer class. After everything she had been through, she'd take a pile of homework over alien invaders any day. Just as she was about to get started she heard a weird knocking on her window that caused her to jump.

"Okay, that's impossible," Julie whispered out loud at the fact someone was knocking on her window and she was on the fourth floor of the dorms.

"Julie, hurry. Let me in before someone see me," a voice whispered from the other side of her curtain drawn room window.

"Jack, your supposed to be in class," Julie shouted as she realized the only person who would be floating outside her window had to be her annoying younger brother Jack and quickly drew open the curtains and then screamed in surprise.

"Well, that's not going to draw any attention," Johnny Gallo said as he squatted, balancing himself upon her window ledge.

"For heaven's sake, get in her before someone recognizes you," Julie said opening her window and Johnny leapt into her room, doing a summersault in mid air and landing on his feet behind her.

"Well, thanks to our adventure in space, not only did my costume get a bit torn up but losing my job I really don't have the money to make a new costume to hide behind," Johnny, the costumed hero known as Ricochet said with a smile.

"Maybe I can have Friday make you a new one like ours," Julie said as she tried not to blush or get to nervous about having a boy in her room.

"Are you inviting me to join Power Pack?" Johnny teased.

"Um," Julie tried to say but found herself stumbling on what to say.

"Hey, I'm only kidding. I think maybe I need a break from the team hero thing," Johnny said as he walked over and looked down at Julie's books.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked, even though she found she really didn't mind.

It was weird for Julie. She had never really had a boyfriend before and never really thought much about it since her focus was always on school and getting good grades. Then she met Johnny Gallo. He was a super hero known as Ricochet. While attending college with his widowed father, he had been approached by a man called the Black Marvel who had given him a costume and got him to join three others to form a group called the Slingers. Johnny had told her that the main reason he joined was that he could be free to use his mutant powers without his dad or anyone finding out his secret. The team lasted awhile but then soon broke up. The Slingers had all gone their separate way but Johnny soon found himself with another team calling themselves the Loners or Losers, depending on who you talked to.

Unfortunately, Johnny would get reunited with his old team when they got mixed up in a battle along side the New Warriors. Something called the Folding Circle was targeting the New Warriors and in the crossfire many people were killed, including his old team, the Slingers. Johnny didn't talk too much about it with Julie, but she knew that he did care deeply for Dusk. Johnny really didn't get time to grieve for his friends because he and the New Warriors had been whisked away into outer space and drawn into battle with many others, including Julie and Power Pack to fight Thanatos and his evil forces. After they had won, Johnny decided to come back to earth with Power Pack while all the other New Warriors stayed behind.

During the whole time in space and more so on the ride back, Julie had gotten to know and talk more with Johnny. Despite feeling ashamed, she had filled in the rest of Johnny's bio from looking him up on their computer system. She couldn't explain it but she found she really liked him, even if he was a little older than her, more close to Alex's age. Only thing was, she didn't know how he truly felt about her and she was so new at this she didn't know how to act or what to say. She thought maybe he had liked her too, but once they had gotten back to Earth she hadn't heard from him, until now.

"Well, after talking with you and your family it really got me thinking so I came here to see what I needed to do to finish my degree. If things work out I'll start back in the fall," Johnny said with a smile.

"That's great, but what are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind," Julie said really hating herself for not coordinating her mouth with her brain.

"I ran into Alex and Jesse and they mentioned you went here too and I thought I might stop and say hi so they told me where to find ya," Johnny said as Julie swore she saw him blush briefly.

"Glad you did. Can I offer you a soda?" Julie asked as she walked over to her mini-fridge.

"No thanks. I actually stopped buy for another reason," Johnny started to say and he started to stutter a little.

"Oh?" Julie gulped as she stood up with a can of soda and turned to find Johnny right in front of her.

"I was wondering," Johnny began to say,

"Yes?" Julie asked as her heart began to beat a mile a minute.

"Would you like?" Johnny tried to ask.

"Like what?" Julie asked back as she found her hand reaching for his.

"Would you like," Johnny started to say again when a knock came from the door, "for me to get the door?"

"I got it," Julie sighed as she quickly walked to the door and almost laughed as she heard Johnny swearing to himself.

"Can I help you?" Julie asked as she opened the door and gasped as she found a girl drenched with water standing there.

"Julie, you have to help me," Samantha Jackson said as she passed out and fell as Johnny was suddenly right there to help Julie catch her old friend and teammate and bring her quickly inside.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Two**

_**Aboard the Starship Infinity II**_

_**A few hours out from Hala**_

"I can't believe that Suzy stayed behind," Speedball said as he looked around at the other members of the New Warriors.

"She never really felt at place on Earth and now not only does she know who she is but she is back among her people, helping them," Firestar said as she felt empty with her Nova Force gone.

With the war over, Nova needed to meditate and find his place with his new status of Nova Prime and the overwhelming power of the Nova Force and World Mind stored within his body. So he took back the power he had granted Angelica and the others. Of course the others still had their suits that gave them power but Angelica was left powerless since she had originally lost her powers to the Anointed Circle. Her new husband, Vance promised to keep her safe and protected but Angelica was one to never want or need the protection of a man. She was a strong woman and had always been a powerhouse of power. Now, she didn't know what she was, but feeling and being week was not something she liked.

Adam Warlock had been given a new ship that he had named Starship Infinity II. Not to anger the Kree, he honored their wishes to leave and not demand anymore assistance from them, even if he didn't like it. Angelica knew Adam's mission was important but she also saw the Kree's side of it too. They had to help their own people and rebuild. So Adam and his group, Gamora, Pip, Moondragon, Drax, Fantastica and Tana Nile boarded his new ship at dawn. They were also joined by Quasar and Phayla-Vell who claimed she had nothing better to do and refused to look at Moondragon. Before they left, Night Thrasher had made one last announcement to the Warriors on what they wanted to do.

Ultra Gil, or Tsu-Zana the Unifier had told them that if anyone wanted to she would provide transport immediately back to Earth. Night Thrasher had made it clear that he was going but there was no pressure or ill will if none of the other Warriors decided to follow. Those that wanted to go be at the ship at dawn and the others would be provided a different ship home from Suzy. Angelica and Vance had debated but she really wanted to go on this adventure, a chance at something new and get away from it all for awhile. Vance agreed and they were the first to arrive at dawn and Angelica was all excited and gung ho not knowing that not long after take off Nova would take her powers away leaving her defenseless again with no way of going back.

Shortly after they had arrived Night Thrasher walked up and soon after the rest of the New Warriors arrived, Namorita, Speedball, Debrii, Rage, Slapstick and Silhouette, who was only coming so she wouldn't have to go back and deal with her brother, ex-boyfriend and what had happened with the Anointed Circle. Former Warriors Turbo and Darkhawk had arrived and had decided to rejoin the Warriors again. Also to arrive was Turbo's Loners teammate and boyfriend Phil Urich the good Green Goblin. He was welcomed and accepted at the newest member of the New Warriors but Angelica knew that the only reason he was sticking around was because he was deeply in love with Michiko. Angelica was jealous of the two, not because of their love but because when they were stripped of their Nova Force they still had powered suits to wear.

The last to arrive was Cardinal. The man named Donald Clendenon had always been on both sides of the law. He has fought against and with the Warriors many times. He had even tried a stint for a while as a super hero called Harrier with the Thunderbolts. He had also, for a time dated a Warrior staff member named Sprocket and bore a child with her who eventually died before he knew their connection. It was that relationship that brought Cardinal to the place Sprocket had vanished from and got caught up with the New Warriors and their trip into space. Unfortunately for him, he had been taken over by the Brood and when everyone was brought back to life he had been stuck as a human-Brood hybrid. Even though he still had his human mind and soul and was in complete control, he also had many features and abilities of the Brood. It was for reason he could not go back to Earth, that and when he had been in synch with the Brood hive-mind he had a quick impression and image that Sprocket was somewhere out here in space. This making it both his and New Warriors business, Night Thrasher agreed to let him come along.

Now they were a few hours out from Hala and Night Thrasher had called a meeting. He had been visiting and meeting with Adam, Quasar, Nova and the others and decided that the New Warriors all met to discuss their part on this mission to hunt down Thanatos, his minions and the Infinity Fractals. Cardinal immediately demanded that they start looking for Sprocket, but Thrasher warned him that if he wanted to be a part of the Warriors he would have to fall in line and work with them. They had not forgotten Sprocket but without any leads it made no sense to go zipping off into unknown space. They would do their best to find her but in due time. All of the Warriors were now sitting in their own room and about to continue when Nova came rushing into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Hard to keep track of my mind, let alone the World Mind too," Nova said as he joined his fellow Warriors.

"We were getting ready to discuss things here," Night Thrasher said a bit annoyed.

"Before you get started I wanted to talk to you all first. For now, I won't be joining you all," Nova Prime said as the room got quiet real fast.

"Why not?" Justice asked.

"Well, now that I am Nova Prime and the last of the Nova Corps it's my duty to go out and restart the Corps and find a new home base for the World Mind," Nova Prime answered.

"Richard, I thought," Namorita began to say and then went quiet with anger and disappointment at the loss of her chance to be with Richard Rider again

"Sorry, Nita, but I have no choice. If I don't find a new home for the World Mind and disperse some of this Nova Force, in time, my body and mind will no longer be able to contain it all and I could either go insane, explode or both," Nova Prime said with sadness when he looked at Namorita.

"If this is what you want, then we'll miss you," Nita said as she controlled her emotions from getting the best of her.

"Yes, we all will miss you but we know how drawn to out there you are," Justice said as he gave his old friend a hug.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Angelica asked as she came up next to her husband.

"That's what I was doing when I was meditating and conversing with the World Mind. When I find a suitable planet to setup as New Xandar, I will upload the World Mind there. A Nova Prime I will still have complete communications with the World Mind and access into the full Nova Force. I will then start recruiting those worthy to be Nova Corps Trainees. They will be given a small fraction of the Nova Force and will be trained in its power.

"Once they have passed their training then they will become actual Nova Corpsmen with an increased power level of the Nova Force. In order for me to achieve all this, I'm going to need people I can rely on to be trainers and leaders. They will be my second in commands. They will be the Nova Centurions. They will harness a full dose of the Nova Force and be linked to the World Mind. Their bodies will be altered to combine the Nova Force with any other abilities they may have," Nova Prime said as they all looked at him.

"How will you select these Nova Centurions?" Speedball asked with interest.

"They will be those I can trust and that me and World Mind deem fit to harness such power and responsibility. Right now, since you've already proven yourselves with the power, I am offering the chance to be my Nova Centurions if you'll accept it, Phil, Michiko and Angelica?" Nova Prime asked as she looked at the three.

"What would the job entail?" Justice asked as he looked at his wife nervously.

"They would have to follow my command and help me reestablish the Corps," Nova Prime answered.

"That would mean traveling through space and not returning to Earth?" Phil asked as he glanced at Michiko.

"I'm afraid so, for now. In time I will need a Centurion leading a squad in different sectors. It's a huge commitment and I won't blame any of you for declining," Nova Prime said as he focused on the three he and World Mind had selected.

"We talked it over and we're both in," Turbo said knowing that this could be a fresh new start for her and Phil since they really didn't have much to go back to back on Earth.

"So bit," Nova Prime said as he held out his arms and sent a surge of power from him to Turbo and Green Goblin.

The Nova Force engulfed each of them and began to alter and merge with their very core. Turbo's costume changed as her costume shape stayed the same but changed colors. Her top, pants and boots were blue while her arms, gloves, belt, the side of each leg and the three sun pattern on her chest were gold. Her wind devise on each wrist was still there but it blended back into blue arm bands. Instead of her Turbo face mask she now wore the gold Nova helmet with red star in the center. Green Goblin's costume remained the same shape but took on the same color pattern as Turbo with armbands and his Goblin facemask now gold with a red star on it. They were now Nova Centurions.

"You are both now Nova Centurions. I welcome you to the Corps, Novagoblin and Novawind. What about you Angelica?" Richard said looking at the red head before him.

"It's an opportunity to have my powers back, but," Angelica said looking to Vance for help.

"If this is what you want to do, I will support you," Vance said with fear of losing his true love.

"If it helps, right now I think it is important to have one of the Centurions working with Adam. I would assign you to the Starship Infinity to be my liaison and communications on what is going on with Thanatos and the Infinity Fractals situation," Nova Prime said with a smile.

"Then I can stay here with Vance?" Angelica asked,

"Yes, for now," Nova Prime said as Angelica screamed yes and he sent the Nova Force into her giving her the same costume pattern as her fellow Centurions.

"Glad to have you aboard, Novastar," Nova Prime said Angelica swelled with pride and power.

"I don't want to be a Centurion, but I would like to go along with you. I can feel it deep within me that I'm going to find answers to my suit and amulet out there somewhere," Darkhawk offered as he stepped up.

"Glad to have you along," Nova Prime said as he shook his old friend's hand and with a few goodbyes, Nova Prime, Novagoblin, Novawind and Darkhawk headed off into deep space.

"Guys, we have a problem," Adam Warlock declared as the remaining Warriors joined Adam and his crew on the deck when he sent them an alert.

"What is going on?" Night Thrasher asked.

"I think we found our first Fractal," Valeria Richards, who had decided to still go by Fantastica, said holding up her sword hilt and it pulsed slightly.

"Oh my gosh," Rage said as they saw a Dire Wraith the size of their ship floating in front of them with a tiny glowing fractal attached to it's forehead.

**Next: Issue #37 – Elemental Storm – Part Two & New Warriors: Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Three **


	38. Elemental Storm Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #37 – Elemental Storm – Part Two**

_**Julie's Dorm Room**_

"Do you know her?" Johnny asked as Julie sat next to the girl who was still out cold but was now in dryer clothes thanks to Julie's wardrobe and Johnny stepping out in the hall briefly.

"Yes, her name is Samantha. She used to be my roommate," Julie said as she watched over her returned friend.

"Wait, isn't she the one that you told me about that had powers and joined Power Pack till she died during the Demon Storm?" Johnny asked as he looked from the girl to Julie and back.

"Yes, but something in my gut always told me she was still alive somewhere," Julie said as she began to wonder where she had been all this time.

"Guess you were right and it looks like she's waking up," Johnny said as Julie turned to see Samantha starting to stir and open her eyes.

"Julie?" Samantha asked as she tried to sit up and then saw Johnny and panicked. "Who's that?"

"Don't worry, he's a good friend of mine and the Pack. You can trust him," Julie said as Samantha began to calm a little.

"Name's Johnny," Johnny said as he held out his hand and then retracted it when she looked at him and then turned back to Julie.

"Oh, Julie, I should never have come here. It's not safe," Samantha said.

"Samantha, tell me what's going on. What happened to you? We thought you had died," Julie said taking her hand.

"So did I, but at the last moment I had turned into water but because of the intense heat I evaporated almost instantly. I was stuck floating around in steam form for the longest time. It took me what seemed like ages before I could start shifting to liquid and then pull myself together," Samantha said.

"I am so glad you are okay. Why didn't you call us sooner?" Julie asked.

"It wasn't that long ago when I finally reformed and when I did, my brothers were there. I finally escaped them and went, literally underground and slowly made my way here hoping you would still be here," Samantha said as she hugged Julie with relief.

"So where are these brothers of yours now?" Johnny asked remembering that Julie had mentioned her siblings weren't the nicest of family.

"I don't know but it's a matter of time before they find me. I should never have come here," Samantha cried.

"Samantha, of course it was the right thing to come here. You're my friend and we can help you," Julie said with a smile that got her one in return.

"She's right and I have a little gift that warns me of danger so we don't have to worry about any surprises," Johnny winked as the phone rang and made him jump and the girls laugh.

"Hello?" Julie asked as she picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi, mom, no I'm not busy. Have I heard from Samantha?" Julie asked as Samantha jumped up and began motioning to say no.

"Oh, okay, may I ask why? What? Oh, if I see her I most definitely will give her the message. Love you too," Julie said as she hung up the phone and stared at Samantha.

"Julie, don't look at me that way. It's safer if your mom doesn't know I am back," Samantha said as she tried to avoid Julie's odd looks at her.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Johnny asked as he sensed something from Julie.

"My mom said the weirdest thing. She said that your dad was with her and that he was looking for you. She told me that he said that if I see you that I am to tell you that he's worried about you and you're supposed to come home, but Sam, I thought you said your dad was dead?" Julie asked with grave concern.

"Oh Julie, I have to go, your mom is in terrible danger," Samantha said as she jumped up and headed for the door.

"Hey, slow down a minute," Johnny said as he moved with great agility as he bounced off the ceiling and landed between her and the door.

"Why is my mom in danger? Why did you tell me your dad was dead?" Julie asked with panic and anger.

"Julie, I haven't' been honest with you. We have to get to your mom," Samantha said.

"I have my car. Why don't I drive while you start explaining," Johnny said as they all dashed out of the room.

_**Campus Outside Student Union**_

"Hey, Alex, Jesse wait up!" Jack shouted as he chased after his brother and brother-in-law.

"Jack, Steve," Alex answered as his brother and his brother's best friend approached them.

"Aren't you two on the wrong campus?" Jesse asked, teasing.

"Maybe, maybe not," Steve said as they all took a seat at some tables near a water fountain.

"Huh?" Alex asked wondering what his brother was up to.

"I was thinking that when I get done at the community college that I might transfer my credits here and get a bachelor's degree," Jack said with a proud smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Alex said causing his brother to stick his tongue out at him.

"Good for you, Jack. What about you Steve?" Jesse asked.

"Naw, community college is good enough for me," Steve said knowing that even if he wanted to he just didn't have the money to go to a big fancy college.

"Is the student union usually this empty?" Jack asked as Alex and Jesse quickly looked around to notice that there was no one in sight.

"Where did everyone go?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know but who are they?" Alex asked as they turned to see two kids around their age heading towards them.

They were African American and looked like they could be twins. The boy took the lead as he looked very muscular as his sister followed behind with an average build with red highlights in her hair. The boy looked tough wile the girl seemed to have an intensity in her eyes. Alex didn't know what was up with the two but he motioned for everyone to be ready just in case. He didn't recall their faces as anyone they've fought before or have interacted with but his gut told him that there was something familiar about them.

"I don't care about him but I sure would like to know who she is," Jack said with a smile.

"There's something about them," Alex mumble das they got closer.

"You know, it might be that they kind of look like Samantha," Jesse said as they all sighed briefly at the thought of their old teammate and Julie's friend that had died in battle.

"You're right. Hat's why they looked familiar. Those are two of her siblings, the evil ones that tried to get her a while back. They have powers of the elements like her but I can't remember which two these are," Alex said suddenly as the two got closer.

"Then we need to power up and take them out," Jack said as he was getting ready to call on his powers.

"No, wait. They aren't attacking just coming close to us. They could be coming to us as brothers to Julie and if we power up we would give up our secret identities," Alex said as they all waited for them to approach.

"Hi, can we help you?" Jesse asked once they got within a few feet of them.

"You are the brothers of Julie Power?" The boy said with a rough voice.

"What do you want with our sister?" Jack asked as Alex gave him a warning look.

"Nothing that concerns you," the woman said with a fire in her voice.

"If it concerns his sister then," Steve began to say when Alex gave him a look and stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as he saw the man calm his sister.

"I apologize for my sister. She is quick to temper. I am Tyce and this is my sister Shasta. We have been searching for our sister for a long time and are only worried about her. Last we knew she had been living with your sister and we thought you might be able to tell us where we could find her," Tyce said.

"Sorry, we haven't seen your sister in a long time," Jesse responded.

"If we see her we'll tell her you're looking for her," Alex said as he encouraged his group to slowly walk away.

"Sorry, but you won't be going anywhere," Shasta said as a wall of fire encircled them.

They all turned to see that Tyce was now made of earth while Shasta looked like living fire.

_**Goodrich Middle School**_

"Hey, Franklin! Glad to see that your parents are letting you remain in public school," Kat called out as she left her friends and took a seat next to Franklin Richards who was sitting on the bike rack near the side of the school.

"They argued over it but finally decided it would do me more harm to keep me isolated from my friends considering," Franklin said as he trailed off in silence.

"Hey, as annoying as your sister was, we all miss her too. Just remember, she's still alive up there somewhere and you'll see her again," Kat said feeling bad for the kid.

"I know, but I feel bad for my parents. This isn't the first time my parents had to deal with their kid coming back older and not really being theirs," Franklin said referring to the time he had been replaced by an older version of himself from the future that had come back and formed the brief group called the Fantastic Force.

"I know and I thought my family was weird," Kat said as she nudged the boy and making him crack half a smile.

"Hey, can you two kids help me?" A voice called out to them.

They both looked up to see a black woman about the age of Kat's older siblings. She was very thin and it looked like she had white streaks mixed in with her long braided hair. Franklin had to take a double look because her pupils for a minute looked like they were all white. His first thought was maybe she was blind. She was standing near the other side of the school towards the back near a bunch of trees. They stood there for a minute till she called out to them again. "My cat is stuck up in tree and I am unable to get up there to get her down."

"Sure we can help," Franklin said getting up as Kat gave him a strange look.

"Something's not right. I don't think we should leave school property," Kat said as she tried to figure out why this girl looked so familiar.

"Oh, since when? You a fraidy Kat?" Franklin laughed as he headed over to the older girl.

"Oh," Kat huffed in anger at the taunt as she ran after Franklin.

"Great, thanks for your help. I'm sure this wont take long at all," the girl said with a whispery voice and smiled as the two followed her deeper into the trees. 

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Three**

_**Deep Space**_

"From what I am picking up, the fractal is part of the Power Gem. It's giving that thing increased size and strength," Fantastica said as she looked at her sword hilt.

"Then we take it back from the beast and kill it," Gamora said with the hunger for battle.

"Don't be too anxious," Adam said as the creature moved towards the ship.

"Come on, let's do this," Novastar said as she erupted with energy and fire and soared out of the ship and at the creature.

It didn't take long for Quasar, the Infinity Watch, Phyla-Vell Tana Nile, Cardinal and all the Warriors to head into space to engage the creature in battle. Night Thrasher appreciated the upgrades and additions they were allowed to put on their costumes for those who could not breathe or be in space naturally. The fractal gave the Dire Wraith great power but they were more than enough to take it on. Adam shouted the commands as they kept it locked in battle long enough for Fantastica to sneak up by its head and swing her sword. Power gleamed as the gem slid right off the creature's forehead and merged into the Power Gem spot on the hilt of her sword. As she moved back, the Dire Wraith instantly began to shrink back to normal size.

"That wasn't so hard," Speedball joked later when they had all returned aboard the ship.

"Dwayne, we need to talk," Silhouette said as she came up behind Night Thrasher.

"About what?" Night Thrasher asked as he looked at her in surprise.

"About us, the Warriors being in space," Sil said as she sat down and stared up at him.

"What's there to talk about? We all agreed to stay up here and help hunt down Thanatos and the Fractals," Night Thrasher responded.

"They all agreed to stay because of their loyalty to you and the Warriors, but most of us don't belong up here. I even admit, that at first it seemed staying up here escapes what happened on Earth but sooner or later we have to go back and face our brothers," Sil said thinking of Bandit, Midnights Fire and the Anointed Circle.

"I dunno," Night Thrasher grumbled as he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it.

Deep down Dwayne knew that staying up in space was not the answer. A part of him said it was a fresh start and a way to get away from Earth, but he knew what it was really about. He had hoped that by being up here that it would somehow repair and bring back what he and Silhouette has once shared. But, the longer he was out here and with her he could see that there was nothing between them any more. She had moved on, despite what their brothers had done to her, and all she would ever want from him is his friendship. Dwayne sighed and decided maybe it was time to have another Warriors meeting and seriously discuss what the others really wanted.

"Adam, I'm picking up a possible Thanatos sighting," Gamora announced suddenly.

"Yes, through my sword I can faintly feel him and his Gauntlet," Fantastica added.

"How far?" Adam Warlock asked.

"At top speed we can be there in under an hour," Tana Nile answered.

_Help me! _A voice came out of nowhere causing everyone to stop and look around in confusion.

Suddenly a ghostly image of what appeared to be an Indian woman with short dark hair and wearing a tattered green outfit. The image was faint and hard to make out but they could clearly tell that the woman was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Night Thrasher used his visor to help focus the image to get a better picture. He could barely make out the image of the woman but something was very familiar about her.

"Who is that?" Phyla-Vell asked, finding herself intrigued by the image.

"Does it matter? We have to get moving or we will lose Thanatos' trail," Moondragon huffed.

"Rina?" Speedball questioned at the same time Night Thrasher's readout confirmed the same thing.

"Timeslip, I thought you had died?" Night Thrasher asked as he moved towards the image.

_Hurry…..danger…Sprocket….. _The image of Timeslip said fading in and out as it finally vanished and was replaced by what appeared to be a portal that was weak and ready to fade at any moment.

"Sprocket? We have to go," Cardinal hissed at the name of his one true love.

"It could be a trap," Namorita said coming up behind Night Thrasher.

"We have no choice. Cardinal said he had felt Sprocket's presence out here in space and both are Warriors. We have to go after them," Speedball said feeling his heart race at the thought of Rina being okay.

"I'm sorry about your friends but we can not delay our mission. If you go through that portal we can not wait here for you. We must head after Thanatos," Adam Warlock said as he looked at the Warriors.

"I don't expect you to," Night Thrasher said as he looked at his fellow Warriors and the quickly fading portal.

"We have to go. Time is running out," Gamora and Cardinal both said in unison.

"Listen up, everyone must make their own decisions. You can stay aboard the ship and help hunt down Thanatos or you can come through the portal. Just know, there is no guarantee this isn't a trap or where this portal will dump us in space. We could easily lose any chance of finding a way back to Earth," Night Thrasher said.

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means finding Amelia," Cardinal said as Speedball agreed.

"As much as I want to go, I can't. Nova Prime has assigned me with the Starship Infinity and unless I want to give up my powers I have to remain aboard this ship," Novastar said with real torn emotion.

"Angelica," Justice said as he hated the decision of choosing between two people as he thought of his fellow Warriors and the two in danger.

"We have approaching vassals. We have to go to warp now so we are not delayed," Gamora insisted as she began to prepare the ship to blast off.

"I sense something trying to lock onto the ship and come aboard," Quasar added as he saw a very faint glow trying to form in the ship.

"The portals fading," Cardinal said as he ran and dove through it.

"No time for decisions," Night Thrasher said as everything began to happen at once.

The cabin lit up as Quasar tried to use his powers to deflect what ever was trying to come aboard the ship while Gamora punched the Starship Infinity into warp speed escaping just as the vessels arrived and started to open fire. These two events caused the portal to close at an alarming speed. He shouted that those who wanted to go better go now before it was too late and dove into the portal a few minutes after Silhouette and then felt it close soon after. He didn't know where he was going or who was coming with him but it was too late to turn back now. It seemed like only seconds had passed when he came out the other end of the portal with a hard thump to the ground.

Night Thrasher got up and looked around and saw he was in some kind of swampland. With a quick touch of a button to activate one of his few upgrades to his suit, the swamp water quickly burned off and evaporated from his suit. He switched off the heating and outer cleaning element and then searched for a sign of the other Warriors. His scans were not picking up any close vicinity life signs. Dwayne then panicked. Had the ship blasting off caused the portal to alter coordinates? Then fear rose in him as he pondered the idea that whomever came through the portal could all have ended up in different locations. Before he panicked, a life sign registered on his visor as her quickly turned around.

"About time you got here," Silhouette said as she materialized out of the shadows.

"What are you talking about? We jumped the portal at the same time," Night Thrasher said as he was glad to see her.

"I've been here for a very long time waiting for you. I came through and saw no one. I figured Cardinal must have already raced off to God knows were and I faded into the shadows to wait for you all figuring it wouldn't be long," Silhouette said as Night Thrasher looked at his internal clock.

"I don't believe it. Even though it seems like a few seconds have passed since jumping into the portal, my clock has jumped about an hour," Night Thrasher said as he looked up and saw the portal was gone and then back at Silhouette.

"Which means that we are the last to arrive and that there is no telling how long after the others we've arrived," Silhouette said with a look of horror.

"Or how long they've been here and what's happened to them," Night Thrasher said as he matched her feelings and began looking around.

**Next: Issue #38 – Elemental Storm – Part Three & New Warriors: Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Four **


	39. Elemental Storm Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #38 – Elemental Storm – Part Three**

_**Campus Outside Student Union**_

"I can take them," Steve said as he felt the urge to call on his powers.

"Not yet. They obviously don't know we are Power Pack. We don't want to give up our identities to them or anyone that might be watching," Alex whispered to everyone one around him.

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked trying to remain calm.

"Just tell us where we can find our sister Zoe and we will let you go," the one called Shanta said as she and her rock brother stepped through the ring of fire and joined them all in the cage of fire.

"Wait a minute, Zoe, who is Zoe? I thought he was talking about Samantha?" Jesse asked his husband.

"I forget, father said that she had changed her name. The one you call Samantha, your sister's roommate. Tell us where we can find them," Tyce said in a very grindy voice.

"Father? I thought Julie said her father was dead?" Jack asked his brother.

"Is that what she told you, that our father was dead? He is very much alive and she will come home. Now tell us!" Shanta demanded as the flames grew higher and closer.

"Now wait, we have not seen your sister in a long time. Our sister Julie no longer lives with her because, I'm afraid, your sister died during what the news dubbed the Demon Storm," Alex tried to explain hoping to resolve this conflict.

"You lie!" Shanta screamed.

"No, I can see the truth in his eyes. Whether it's true or not, he believes what he says," Tyce said.

"Then we must tell father," Shanta said as rage fueled her powers.

"Yes, but first, we must pay back for what was done to our sister," Tyce said as suddenly the Earth split apart and the four kids dropped into the crack while all the fire poured in after them before Tyce resealed the Earth killing the four members of Power Pack.

_**Not Far from the Pack Pad**_

"You can trust us, Sam. Why did you lie to us about your father being dead?" Julie asked as she worried about her mom but knew if she was in real danger Friday would alert the Pack and keep her safe till they arrived.

"If I tell you, you'll never be my friend again," Samantha cried as she felt the instinct to leap out of the car and run and hide.

"Samantha, not only are you my friend, which will never change, but you were, are a member of Power Pack. That won't ever change either. Please, for my mom's sake why are you so afraid? What is going on?" Julie asked as she took her friend's hand as she glanced to the front seat were Johnny drove fast in silence.

"You see, I'm not real. I'm an elemental clone created in a laboratory," Samantha cried as Julie lost control and accidentally gave an expression of pure shock.

"A clone? Really?" Johnny asked finally breaking the silence.

"I knew it, I must go," Samantha said as she suddenly started to get wet.

"Samantha, stop. Please explain, for both yours and my mom's sake," Julie asked as she suddenly couldn't stop thinking about her mom being with Samantha's "dead" father.

"What you would call my mother and father, Tyrone and Samantha Snipes worked in a remote laboratory in Africa, doing genetic testing and experiments in cloning. They took in and experimented on many of the poor, sick and dying people there because the company they worked for knew no one would notice or care about the missing people.

"They were trying to create clone soldiers that could harness the power of the elements. They worked hard for years and killed many people with no success. Even when they thought they were close, the clone would break down and dissolve back into the element they were fused with. They had almost given up hope when Tyrone discovered a new method of infusing the element with the DNA. Basically, instead of the clone growing and having powers, the element itself would be living and turn into flesh, an elemental clone.

"They conducted their first experiment via live cam demonstration with the company, but the element couldn't hold form for long and dissipated. The company they worked for finally declared it a loss and shut them down and stopped all funding. My father pleaded with them to let him finish but they said no, cut the power and said to vacate before the clean up crew arrived. My father was angry and wanted to continue because he was so close.

"My mother put a hand on his shoulder and said that maybe it was for the best that they could create better things on their own. In a fit of rage my father back handed her and sent her flying into the equipment. Before he realized what he had done, my mother was got in the equipment's explosion and was doused with all four elements and chemicals. By the time my father reached her, she was dead.

"He took her in his arms and was about to mourn when something fell out of my mom's lab coat, a pregnancy test indicating a positive. My father, realizing the great extent of what he had done, ran some quick tests and saw she wasn't very far a long but enough that the fertilized egg had split into four and the explosion had done something to them. That's when the solution to his problem came to him.

"Knowing he didn't have much time, he harvested the four embryos and infused them with the elements and combined them with his cloning process. Within the hour he had grown, from these embryos, what looked like a fetus each made of fire, water, air and earth. He knew he wasn't in the clear and the clean up crew would be there soon. So he gathered what he could and vanished into a secret base deep in the woods leaving his wife and the old lab burning in flames.

"After two months of non stop work, my father had four living elements about the size of very young children. They hadn't dissolved so he moved onward with the DNA and cloning process. In a matter of a few weeks, he not only had living elements the size of teenagers, but had got them to revert to a flesh form that took. He had done it. He had created living elemental clones. He knew that the last step was critical.

"He released them from the tubes after implanting fake memories. Them growing up with a mother and then when they were young their mom was killed in a car accident were they were happily raised by their father having gone to school and graduating from high school. He named them, Tyce, Shanta, Marque and Zoe and watched for the next few years as they "lived". When it was a complete success he started his final phase that would make him millions.

"He set us up in machines after we fell asleep to start altering our memories and minds so we would become mindless soldiers. Only thing, when he started the first run on me and left the room, I woke up and broke free from the machine causing something to snap in my mind. I felt my memories were fake and suddenly remembered my life as a living elemental. I ran to his computer and found a log that had everything documented. From the real death of our mother to the present. I went berserk with fear.

"My father stormed in while I screamed and suddenly I found I was turning into water. I freed my siblings and tried to tell them the truth but they wouldn't believe me. In fear I ran away, turned to water and crossed the ocean. I came to the United States to hide and changing my name to Samantha after my mother. I'm sorry I lied, Julie. What I told you was almost the truth but I didn't want you to know that the evil man was actually my father and that I wasn't a real person," Samantha cried.

"Wow, that is quite the story," Johnny whistled from the front seat.

"Samantha, just because your dad is bad, that doesn't make you a bad person. So you know, one of my brother's friends and team mates from the New Warriors was a clone of Spider-Man. Even if he was cloned and created, he was every bit a real person, just as you are and don't let yourself or anyone tell you differently," Julie said as Samantha cried and she hugged her.

"Oh thank you, Julie. I wish I had told you the whole truth from the start. He is an evil man who killed my mother and I want nothing to do with him," Samantha said.

"We're here ladies," Johnny said.

"I hope he hasn't done anything to your mom," Samantha said not knowing what this man was truly capable of doing.

"Well, he won't know what we are capable of," Julie said as she called forth her costume and in a show of rainbow colors became Lightspeed.

"Nice, I really need to do something about a new costume," Jonny said as he found a stocking mask and pulled it over his face.

"I wonder, costume on!" Samantha said as suddenly she was swirled in water and found herself in her two different shades of blue Power Pack costume of Hydra.

"Don't' worry, maybe we can get Friday to get you one like ours," Lightspeed smiled as she blasted off into the house.

"Julie, wait," Johnny said but was too late.

Julie had raced into the house without giving a thought and rounded the corner to collide with a man made of rock. She suddenly realized this must be Tyce. She got to her feet and saw that a being made of fire and one made of air stepped up next to their brother. Hydra and Ricochet was instantly by her side and they were ready to fight if they had to.

"Where is my mom?" Lightspeed asked.

"Zoe, is that you? We thought you were dead?" Tyce questioned.

"That is no longer my name," Hydra replied back.

"Tell me where my mother is or I'll," Lightspeed began to say when a laughing voice caused her to go silent in fear.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one with a gifted child. No wonder my Zoe latched on to your daughter," a man said stepping out of the shadows.

"Mom!" Julie screamed as she saw a man holding her mom out in front of him with a gun placed against the back of her head.

"I wouldn't go near our father or we'll kill you like we did your siblings," Shanta said with a smile.

"You lie," Julie said as she saw her moms crying face to Friday, in her human form press a button to show two pictures on the TV that caused Julie to collapse to her knees. One of her brothers being crushed into the earth and the other of Marque, dressed as a woman, causing a gust of wind to throw Franklin in front of a fast moving deliver truck while a second gust of wind picked up Kat carry into a nearby neighbors backyard pool and hold her under until she stopped moving.

"Now, dear Zoe, surrender to me and come home or they die as well," Tyrone Snipes said as Samantha glanced down at her sobbing best friend.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Four**

_**Unknown Location**_

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Silhouette asked with aggravation.

"Oh, and you do? My scanners are picking up thermal signatures indicating one or more people passed this way. I'm just hoping it's our friends," Night Thrasher snapped back as they kept trudging through the swampy land.

"This is crazy. We should never have gone into space. If we'd never fallowed you our friends wouldn't be lost or dead," Silhouette said as she really hated the trudging through the swamp. She was just glad her upgraded exoskeleton granted her the ability to walk or she'd never gotten through this with her walking sticks.

"This is all my fault?" Night Thrasher asked as he stopped, turned around and was ready to have it out with the woman he was supposed to love.

"Yes it is," Silhouette answered back.

"Sil, shut up a minute," Night Thrasher demanded suddenly.

"Oh, don't you tell me to shut up," Sil said getting angry.

"No, I mean, be quiet. We're not alone," Night Thrasher said as Sil got very quiet and joined him in looking around.

Before Night Thrasher could get any readings dozens of swampy looking creatures rose up all around them. Without notice, the creatures attacked. Instinct kicked in and Night Thrasher and Silhouette worked as a united team as they defended themselves against the creatures. Both Warriors were getting tired for no matter how hard they hit the creatures, it had no effect on them. It was like hitting mush that reformed back after impact. They were getting nowhere and soon they would be overcome.

"Sil, fade into the shadows and save yourself," Night Thrasher said as he became winded from a hard impact from a creature's punch.

"No, I will not leave you," Sil said as she leapt up and hit a creature with her walking battle stick give a shock that seemed to have a small effect on the creature.

"Be gone, fowl creatures," a voice shouted as a powerful series of energy blasts hit the creatures causing some to explode into much, others to fly away from them and the others to run off in fear and vanish into the swamplands.

Night Thrasher and Silhouette looked over to see a man standing in a an all red leather type outfit that covered his whole body with some kind of metal armor on his chest, knees, boot tips and upon the helmet he wore. Behind him were dozens of strange green skinned warriors wearing the same color outfits but more Savage Land looking. The man stepped forward and removed his helmet. Despite the long blond hair, goatee and facial scars, Thrash still recognized the man instantly.

"Robbie?" Sil asked as she stepped up next to Night Thrasher.

"Speedball, what happened to you?" Night Thrasher asked.

"About time you guys showed up. Thought maybe you chose to go with Warlock. By the way, I go by Penance now," Robbie Baldwin said as he stepped up to his two teammates.

"It seems that all of us who went through the portal all showed up at different times. How long have you been here?" Sil asked.

"Been here two years now if my calculations are correct," Penance said with no emotion.

"Two years? That can't be. I thought each person through came out later in time, not earlier," Night Thrasher said.

"Well, must have been a time anomaly dropping us at different points in time no matter what order you went though," a blue skinned woman with bright yellow hair and a red leather bikini outfit said as she landed next to Penance with metal armored claws on her wrists.

"Namorita?" Sil asked as she saw the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, I jumped in the portal before Robbie but arrived almost a year after him," Namorita said as she leaned over to Penance and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We both got here basically a few hours ago, Sil barely longer than that," Night Thrasher said. "What happened to you two?"

"We better move, it's almost dark," Namorita said.

"Yes, we don't want to be out in the dark. We can talk as we journey back to camp," Penance said as they began to walk and tell their tale.

Speedball had arrived here by himself. He sat waiting for others to come out of the portal when a few hours later Cardinal had arrived. They debated on whether to stay or go but finally decided to go off in search of Sprocket and Timeslip. They traveled forever when they came across a strange fortress. They were soon attacked and overpowered and taken prisoner. Speedball didn't know what happened to Cardinal but had found himself in a torture chamber with Justice, Debrii and Slapstick. They put devises on them that anytime they tried to use their powers, it shocked them with intense pain. They didn't understand their all black covered captors and kept being tortured for not responding. Robbie said that he had been severely tortured over almost a year.

In that time, Debrii had succumbed to the pain and had died. They pain had been almost bearable by this time when one day the wall crashed in and Namorita, who, because of the environment had turned blue again and had been granted increased strength and invulnerability, was there with a bunch of natives to rescue them. They had gotten the three of them free when the leader of these people crashing in to see what had happened. They had been momentarily shocked by who it was. Justice had motioned for them to go quick. Namorita and Slapstick made it out but Speedball stood frozen. Because of that, Justice took a blow meant for him.

Then their leader was upon Justice and put a spear through his chest killing him. Speedball had heard Namorita scream as she came back to see what the hold up was and witnessed the death of her friend. As Justice's killer looked up for his next victim, something inside Speedball had snapped. He no longer felt the pain as his powers changed and his devise exploded into a million pieced as a kinetic blast exploded outwards sending their leader and his men backwards as the place came down on top of them. Then with great speed, Namorita grabbed him and flew him out of there and they all headed to a hidden hideout where they had lived for the next year gathering their forces and weaponry to plan their final assault on the fortress and find and free any other friends inside and get revenge for those that had been killed.

"I can't believe Vance is gone," Sil said with tears.

"We will not rest till we bring that fortress down," Night Thrasher vowed as they arrived at the camp and whistled at the sight of all the warriors gathered and training for battle.

"We plan to attack at dawn," Namorita said.

"So, Robbie, you never said. Who's responsible for all this?" Night Thrasher asked as he tried to get used to the changed man in front of him.

"The Sphinx," Penance said as kinetic energy crackled around his eyes and hands.

**Next: Issue #39 – Elemental Storm – Part Four & New Warriors: Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Five **


	40. Elemental Storm Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #39 – Elemental Storm – Part Four**

_**The Pack Pad**_

"You're a monster!" Lightspeed screamed as she got up to attack the man who had murdered her siblings.

"I wouldn't step any closer or dear ol' mom will be joining her kids," Tyrone said with an evil grin as he pushed the gun at the back of Margaret's head.

"We can take the old man," Ricochet said as his danger sense kicked in causing him to leap backwards, unfortunately not fast enough to avoid Tyce's rock hard fist hitting his ankle and shattering it.

"Johnny!" Lightspeed shouted as she saw her friend hit the ground and clutch his ankle in pure pain and agony.

"Stop this, please," Hydra begged.

"I will, just surrender over to me and I will let them all live," Tyrone said.

"Samantha, don't. Stay where you are honey," Margaret said with a strange calmness.

"I said shut up," Tyrone said as he tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Get away from my mother! Power Pack, attack!" a voice screamed from behind the evil man.

"You're alive!" Julie screamed as she saw the forms of G-Force, Mass Master, Energizer, Psi-Lad, Frost Fire and Rock come storming into the room.

"No more playing nice," Tyrone said as he gave the command to his kids to attack and he pulled the trigger of his gun.

_**Not too long ago…**_

"Coast is clear," Franklin said as his dream form appeared by the side of the swimming pool.

It had been awhile since he had a premonition dream since his powers had evolved into his dream form while sleeping and psi-blasts when awake. Thankfully he got one when he dozed off in class or he wouldn't have known about the bringer of him and Kat's deaths. So he had sent his dream form to meet up with Kat and then proceed to help the lady. Franklin had gotten real good with his dream form and was able to anticipate and make it look like his dream form was being thrown by air into the front of the truck. He just hoped Kat had been able to survive the plunge into the pool.

A few seconds after he had called out Kat had leapt out of the pull, went into a back flip and landed by his side with an excited grin. Something Kat had never really noticed or realized before was that there was more to her powers than disintegrating things and firing off energy balls. She had discovered something not too long ago when she had been swimming and went to Friday with it to secretly explore and practice her new abilities. She hadn't told her siblings yet because she kind of liked having something that was just hers. It seemed that there was more to her powers when she disintegrates or absorbs things around her.

When she disintegrates items her body stores the energy, which makes her glow until she has to release that energy. The thing she discovered is that she doesn't have to just be a vessel that just absorbs and holds energy until she has to release it, she can change how and what her body does with that energy she takes in giving her a couple new abilities. This first is that she can cause the thin layer around her skin to disintegrate the air, particles, dust or anything touching her skin and absorb it into her body, like she normally does, but instead of storing it she recycles it like you would with air. She takes it in, sustains her body, lungs, heart and mind and then lightly burns it off. Meaning, when she's using her powers like this she doesn't need actual air to breathe. As long as she has something to disintegrate or absorb into her body she doesn't need air to breath and can survive under water like she did in the pool.

The last thing she discovered was that not only could she store the energy to shoot out, or recycle it as to not need air but she could also disperse that energy through out her whole body, energizing herself. In a sense she could use the energy she absorbs to increase her speed, agility, strength, stamina and so on until she burned up what she had taken in. This new power had come in handy and also made her feel guilty for scoring her a lead spot on the cheerleading squad. Just by disintegrating enough not to glow and give her body a quick boost she was able to impress with her sudden gymnastic abilities, just like she did in leaping and flipping out of the pool. With a relieved nod from Franklin they called on their costumes and headed for a quick stop before going to the Pack Pad.

_**Campus Outside Student Union**_

"Costumes On, now!" Alex screamed as all four of them shifted into their Power Pack costumes.

"Incoming fire," Mass Master said as he turned into his smoke form while G-Force called on his powers to hold Frost Fire and allow Rock to hang on to him defying gravity and floating in mid air.

Frost Fire held out both hands and concentrated on using his powers. Pushing himself to try and control heat with one hand and cold with the other he managed to push hard enough to make it so that hot steam and moisture was all that hit them instead of fire. They thought they were all in the clear until they hear the earth around them begin to rumble and shift.

"He's going to crush us," Rock said stating the obvious.

"Jack, give me your powers," G-Force said with urgency.

"Hey, why should," Mass Master began to protest when his brother screamed.

"Just do it, you too Jesse, now!" G-Force screamed as he felt the two powers enter him and he went to work.

Using Jack's power he created bubble-like field around them. He then used his gravity powers and Jesse's ice making cold powers to add and re-enforce the protective shield he was creating around them. As he did that he pushed upwards making them all float towards the top, passing safely through the fire. Just as they almost made it to the top, the earth walls closed in on them with great force.

"We're dead!" Rock screamed and then opened his eyes in awe.

"Alex, you did it," Jesse said kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't, this is very strainful and taking everything I have to hold this," G-Force said as he pushed with three powers at once.

They all looked around to see that they were completely protected in a large sphere that was preventing the earth all around them from closing in and crushing them.

"We have to get out of here before Alex tires out and the sphere fades allowing the earth to cave in on us or we run out of air," Mass Master said in a panic.

"Any way you can push us through?" Frost Fire asked.

"I don't think so. It's taking what strength I have to hold this shield together," G-Force answered with regret.

"Good thing I had a pretty good dream," Psi-Lad said as his dream form appeared inside with them.

"Franklin?" They all asked in surprise.

"I had this strange dream we were all going to be killed. I had called Friday and he said something was happening at the Pad but he locked in on your location and sent us a ship to pick us up and bring us to you. We were almost here when the ship died and Friday had to suddenly pull his remote conscience back to the Pad for some reason," Psi-Lad said quickly.

"Where's Kat?" G-Force asked.

"Oh, there she is," Psi-Lad said as light began to shine through as Energizer disintegrated her way down to them.

_**Pack Pad – The Present**_

"Mom!" Lightspeed screamed as they all, including Tyrone looked surprised to see the bullet hit the wall and instead of blood they saw smoke.

"I knew my babies were alive and would be here soon. How dare you attack my family. Now face the hand of mom," Margaret said as her smoky form swirled around the evil man and suddenly took on the large mass shape of a hand and slapped Tyrone across the room.

"Nice one, mom," Mass Master said as he turned into smoke and Margaret turned normal when she gave her son his powers back.

"Okay, let's take these goons down," G-Force said as he and the others nodded making Margaret feel strange as her old powers flowed back into her from each of the kids.

"Costume On!" Margaret said as she suddenly found herself back in her Madam Health outfit.

"Alex I was so worried," Lightspeed said as they both quickly caught each other up to speed about surviving and Samantha and her family.

"So, you're the guy my daughter likes?" Madam Health asked as she knelt down and touched his ankle causing a glow to pass between them as it healed completely.

"Well, I," Ricochet began to stutter when his danger sense saved him both from Julie's mom and an incoming fireball.

"Why are you doing this? Leave me alone," Hydra pleaded as she turned to water and doused her sister's fire.

"Because I need you back," Tyrone said as he got to his feet and steadied himself with his cane.

"Our dad isn't evil. You're believing something that is not true," Tyce said as he stepped up near his father.

"Time for payback," Rock said as he hit the man of earth and sent him to the ground hard.

"What's happening?" Tyce asked as he was having trouble holding his form together.

"I, I didn't hit him that hard," Rock said as he stepped back and the other two evil siblings moved next to their brother.

"This is way I need you back, Zoe," Tyrone said as he slammed his cane into the back of Tyce causing a flash to go off and Tyce to turn into dust and vanish.

"Did he just kill his own son?" Madam Health asked as she moved up next to the rest of Power Pack.

"He was already dying, as you all are. I succeeded in creating you but it seems the more you use your powers the less stable your forms are and soon you will dissolve. I can't figure out how to fix it, but I did find out how to link our common DNA and steal your elemental gifts into myself," Tyrone smiled as he split his cane in two.

"Father?" Marque asked as he burst into air and vanished and Shanta burst into flames and vanished after Tyrone plunged the halves of his cane into their backs.

"You killed them?" Hydra asked in horror at what she had just witnessed.

"Can't kill what isn't alive to begin with. If I can't create an elemental army then I will become one," Tyrone said as his skin turned to rock, his hair became living fire and his eyes turned white and smoky. "Now all l need is yours."

"Never," G-Force said as he moved at the man but was blown back by a gust of wind.

Tyrone erupted in an elemental storm as rock, fire and air hit the pack from everywhere. It was all Power Pack could do to keep this evil man from getting Hydra and destroying their home. Luckily Tyrone wasn't experienced enough and powerful enough yet with his new abilities or they would have been instant toast. It didn't take long before Power Pack was going to the defensive and Tyrone had cornered his daughter.

"Now to finish you off," Tyrone said as he plunged his cane down at Hydra.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," a voice called out as Tyrone found his hand and cane held in mid air.

"It's clobberin time," Tyrone heard as he turned to see the large rocky fist of the Thing coming at him and knocking him across the room.

"What a hot head," Human Torch said as he took control of the man's flames.

"Good thing you signaled us with that alarm devise I gave you," Reed said with a smile at Margaret Power.

"Dad! Mom!" Franklin screamed at the sight of his parents and the Fantastic Four.

"He's not going anywhere," Sue said as she created a force field around the guy and keeping him held prisoner.

"This should put him out until he gets to the Vault," Reed said as he zapped Tyrone with a small devise in his hand that put the man to sleep.

"I'm sorry about what your father did to you," Lightspeed said as she walked up to her friend as Franklin filled his parents in on what was going on.

"Don't worry, if anyone can help you with what your father said about your powers and form, my husband can," Sue said to the girl.

"Thanks and he's not my father. My family died along time ago. I am Samantha Jackson and I don't need that family anymore," Hydra said with tears.

"You're wrong, you have a family," Lightspeed said as the rest of Power Pack gathered around the girl while the Fantastic Four secured the prisoner.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Five**

_**Unknown Location**_

"Why can't that man ever stay dead?" Night Thrasher asked as he swore out load.

"I think he is, but this is a pocket outside of time and all around time so who knows which Sphinx version this is," Penance said as he looked to his teammates.

"We have been planning this assault for almost a year. We are now ready to launch our attack," Namorita said.

"What about any of the others?" Sil asked.

"We don't know who or if anyone else is here or alive. All I know is he must pay," Penance declared.

"I do know that a description of a woman that fits Sprocket's was reported to me by one of the tribe's people here," Namorita said.

"Amelia is here, I wonder how Timeslip managed that?" Night Thrasher asked.

"I can answer that," a woman, battered with blood and bruises said stepping out of the trees.

"Rina?" Penance asked as the once thought dead New Warrior named Timeslip stumbled up to them.

"Are you okay? What is going on here?" Sil asked as she slid into the shadows and reappeared next to the injured woman to help her.

"The Sphinx has managed to create a pocket world for him to grow in power and attempt to strike at the universe again. In doing so, the cosmic balance somehow allowed a version of myself to appear here alive as well. Before I was sealed here, I saw briefly to earth and saw Sprocket about to be killed and used all the power I had to jump in, grab her and bring her here," Timeslip said.

"Then where is she?" Penance asked as Namorita glared at him.

"I lost her. The minute we arrived Sphinx attacked us and it took all I could to hold him off while she ran for safety. It was during one of our battles that a pocket opened and I saw all of you on a ship. That is win I sent a message and the portal to you in hopes of bringing you here to help. I didn't realize that my powers would cause such time laps for each of you entering," Timeslip said and then finished with a sigh, "and so many of your deaths."

"It's not your fault, its Sphinx's and we will make him pay," Penance said as kinetic energy danced all around him and caused a few tree to explode backwards.

"I don't know if I like this new version of Bobby," Night Thrasher said to himself as he saw the same in Sil's eyes as well when she looked at their changed teammate.

"Quiet, someone's coming," Namorita said as she took an offensive stance and signaled the tribesmen.

"Who is it?" Sil asked as Night Thrasher did a scan with his visor.

"Cardinal," Night Thrasher said as the human-brood hybrid came smashing through the trees, covered in blood.

"Who did this to you?" Sil asked as Night Thrasher moved to the man's side.

"I did and you will all join him," Sphinx shouted as the trees exploded allowing him to step through and his massive army began to rain down upon the them.

**Next: Issue #40 – P.P. Death Squad – Part One & New Warriors: Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Six **


	41. PP Death Squad Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #40 – PP Death Squad – Part One**

_**The Baxter Building**_

"Thanks again, Mr. Richards," Samantha said as she waved at the man who was the leader of the Fantastic Four.

"You're welcome honey. It may not be a cure, yet, but it will do the trick for now," Reed said as Samantha said her goodbyes and left with Julie and the rest or the Power family.

It had taken a few weeks but Reed, with the help of his colleagues, Tony Stark and Hank Pym he had created a suite she could wear under her clothes that would help stabilize her molecules so even when she was using her powers she wasn't at risk of dying. Samantha hated having to wear it all the time but at least she would be okay till Reed found a cure. She was so thankful to the Richards as well as the Powers. With their help she had been able to reenter college and even get into the dorm with Julie again. She finally had a chance at a normal life again, or as normal was one could get having powers and being a part of a team of heroes.

"So have you heard from Johnny?" Samantha asked once she and Julie got back to their dorm room.

"We talked briefly this morning. He's supposed to come over to the Pack Pad to get the costume Friday created for him," Julie said as she plopped down on her bed.

"So he's really going to join Power Pack?" Samantha asked.

"Yes and no. He's leery after loosing all his friends from the previous Slingers team he was one. He'll be there if we need him," Julie answered.

"Don't you mean, when you need him?" Samantha teased, enjoying how good things were finally again.

"Whatever," Julie laughed as she found how much she couldn't stop thinking of Ricochet.

"Well we better get to studying if we want to go over to see him later at the Pad," Samantha teased as Julie threw a pillow at her and they both laughed.

_**In a run down area of New York City**_

"Any thing?" A young boy wearing glasses asked as he looked up from the dumpster he was looking in.

"Nothing good and I am so hungry," the old black woman said as she kicked the dumpster she was looking.

"Old woman, can't you just use your powers and whip us up some food and drugs?" An older boy in his twenties with long rough hair and fingers ending in sharp claws asked in a growl.

"You know my powers don't work that way. It's all psionic and hallucinagenetic. You would like you got a meal but your body would soon realize it never really got it and you'll be back to square one," the old lady said feeling too weak to even think about using her gifts.

"But it would be a temporary fix. Better than this reality," the boy with glasses said plopping to the ground and taking a bite out of a half eaten sandwich he found.

"I can't believe GM abandoned us," Storyteller said as she sat her old bones down as well.

"That's they way it is. We are all that's left of Trash, we failed him and now we've been tossed aside like our namesakes," Claw said as he sliced the top off a can of peas with his fingers.

"It's that blasted Power Pack's fault. If it wasn't for them we would be the all powerful Trash, not digging through it," Mirror said as he adjusted his glasses as he threw the sandwich wrapper to the side.

"Then maybe you should do something about them," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Claw asked as he extended his claw fingers while Mirror and Storyteller jumped to their feet and joined him.

"I'm your path to the end of Power Pack," a figure stepped out wearing a black hooded cloak that completely hid the body and face completely.

"I don't know about this," Storyteller said looking at the other two.

"If you want it, I can help you away from this life. Just agree to serve me and together we can kill those brats," the cloaked figure said.

"I don't know, Garbage Man may not approve of us serving someone new," Claw said as he stared at the figure.

"Oh, don't worry about your former boss. I've had a chat and he's agreed to join me and gave his blessing for you all as well. What do you say?" The figure asked as the man known as Garbage Man stepped out from behind the cloaked figure looking more like a mindless zombie than a scary super powered drug lord they once feared and served.

_**Pack Pad**_

"What do you think?" Friday asked as she walked into the room.

Johnny looked at everyone assembled in the room. Alex and Jesse, Jack, Kat, Steve, Samantha and Franklin in his dream form. He exhaled and then turned to the last person in the room, Julie. He looked at her and smiled nervously. Friday had given him a suit to put on and then steppe din a machine. When it was done glowing he had stepped out wearing his regular clothes and the suit had faded away somewhere. After what had happened with the Slingers and then in space he wasn't sure if he wanted this again, but one look at Julie made him change his mind.

"Go a head, try it out," Julie smiled.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Costume on!" Johnny shouted feeling silly.

They all watched as energy in the shape of "R's" began to swirl all around Johnny's body. After a few seconds Johnny was now in a new costume. His costume took a similar design as that of Power Pack's costumes. He had white boots, gloves and face mask. His pants and top were dark blue with a gold "R" on the middle of his chest. He no longer had a jacket but there were white shoulder pads on his outfit. It wasn't his old outfit but it was close enough. He turned to Julie and shrugged.

"I like it. The jacket was way to nineties," Julie teased with a smile.

"Because of the nature of your powers I did add a few modifications. The bottom of the boots eject discs so you can glide like you used to do and gold discs eject from your shoulder pads and will run down the length of your arm and into your hands for throwing," Friday instructed him.

"Now, I can handle this," Ricochet said as he saw with a mere thought a gold disc shot out and entered each palm.

"Well, time to test them out. We got bank robbers not far from here," Friday said as he pulled up the computer screen to show them.

"Let's do this, Power Pack, Costumes on!" Alex shouted as they all suited up and headed out of the Pad.

"I thought they would never leave," a hooded figure said stepping out of the shadows.

"How did you get in here?" Friday began to ask when a gust of wind laced with fire and earth hit her with enough force to cause her robotic body to explode apart.

"Now was that necessary, Mr. Snipes?" The hooded figure asked as an older man with a cane stepped out of the shadows as well.

"Sorry, felt the need of a little payback," Tyrone Snipes answered.

"Well, that will all come in due time. For now we are here for information only," the hooded figure said as Tyrone went to the computer system and began working before their staged robbery was put to an end and the brats returned.

_**Epilogue**_

"The time for judgment is at hand, Benjamin Xavier," a giant robot looking creature said as it looked down at the bald man chained to the floor.

"Please, do what you want to me but leave the others alone," Charles Xavier said as he looked up at the twenty beings that surrounded him in a big circle.

Charles was surprised to see them. He had been certain that he and the others had destroyed them after they had altered the Totems and stolen their power. His best friend Erik Eisenhardt had protested, saying that they had all done enough. They had created potentially the futures most powerful new race of homosuperiors. Mutants as they would be called. Then there were those like Shaw and En Sabah Nur who said that they could all become like gods with this kind of power and they shouldn't just throw it away. Charles didn't know what to do. They all agreed that these beings had to be destroyed, but did their power have to go with them?

His other best friend, and secret confidant, Gene Grey suggested they could alter and harness this power into Totems taking it away from the Celestial owners. Each of them would be responsible for their own Totem and if anyone began to become corrupt they would answer to all of them. Xavier saw this as a way to not fully give up such power and to make Grey happy, so he agreed and the Totems were altered and that was soon the end of these beings, or so he had thought. He knew what they did was wrong, but despite the bad seeds, in the end a lot of good had come out of it. A lot of good and powerful mutants that had been born to save the world over and over again.

"We offered your race a gift and with your greed you stole what was not yours. That power is ours and not meant for you to try and play gods," one of the beings said.

"We want our power back and you all must pay," said the being that had posed as Jean and accused him for the destruction of its Totem. ****See Sensational X-Men #27 & 29****

"You are right and we were wrong. We should never have stolen your powers. That is why I destroyed the Totems and mind wiped everyone so this power would no longer be abused and for all those involved, they are all dead but me," Xavier cried.

"I can see into your mind. We may not have our powers but you possess mine so I can tell you lie. You never truly destroyed the Totems. You kept the pieces hidden away until the day you could learn to put them together and use them all for your own devise. Unfortunately, two Totems had been stolen, the Phoenix & the Beast," one of the Celestial beings said looking at Xavier.

"Unfortunately, the Totem of the Phoenix had not only had its powers turned into an actual life form but the Totem was recreated and destroyed (**in X-Calibur #11**) leaving me like this," the only small Celestial said.

"Even if I gave you the Totems back, they are broken and the power gone from them," Xavier said.

"Yes, but we can reconstruct them and use them as you did on us," one of the other beings said.

"Yes, brother, you are right. As I see into this one, our power has been genetically enhanced and passed down the generations. We will just have to tear it from the children as their fore fathers and Benjamin Xavier had done to us," the Celestial connected to Xavier said as he glared down at the Earthling.

"But it will only work if we have the purest of them," another Celestial being added.

"No, that will kill them," Charles pleaded wishing that those today would not be punished for what they did all those hundreds of years ago.

"We must act immediately. Use this thief as an anchor and connection to Earth, the Totems and our powers and bring every being genetically connected here so we may take back what was once ours," the Celestial being commanded as Xavier cried out in protest.

*****To be continued in the upcoming X-Men: GenetiX #1 starting the crossover event that changes everything you thought you knew about Charles Xavier and his X-Men**** **

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Warriors of the Galaxy – Part Six**

_**Unknown Location**_

"We're loosing men faster then we can take down theirs," Nita said as pounded another one of Sphinx's warriors.

"We have to bring him down," Penance said as a kinetic charge left his body blowing several of the enemy away.

"If you kill him it will end all this," Rina said as she looked up at the evil villain known as the Sphinx.

"Then that is what we do," Cardinal said as wings spread form his back and he flew at the Sphinx.

"Stupid insect," Sphinx spat as he waved his hand sending an energy blast that hit Cardinal blowing out his chest and sending him falling to the ground.

"We can't even get close to him," Night Thrasher said as he looked at Sil, Nita, Rina and Penance.

"I know how to stop him," Rina said as she stepped forward.

"No, I won't let you," Penance said as Nita gave him a glare.

"It's the only way, I've seen it. Sil, I need you to get me next to Sphinx," Rina said.

"Then what?" Night Thrasher asked.

"Robert will know what to do," Rina said as she stepped next to Sil.

Before Night Thrasher could protest Sil and Rina vanished into the shadows. He looked up to see them appear behind Sphinx. Rina leapt onto the man's back holding tight as the Sphinx blasted Sil sending her plummeting to the ground. Night Thrasher called out and moved towards where Sil had fallen from the sky. He paused when he heard Rina scream. "Now, Robert!"

"I can't," Penance said as he stared at the woman he had once loved.

"You have to," Nita said hating how much her jealousy was wanting him to do it.

"I," Penance began to say when the Sphinx sent a blast that hit Nita and then made a move at Rina.

"Now I will kill you, Rina," Sphinx said as he grabbed her arm.

"No!" Penance said as he produced and sent a large ball of kinetic energy at the two fighting in the air.

Night Thrasher watched as the energy seemed to head right for Rina who grabbed a hold of it and channeled it. Then in a single motion, Rina released it and caused both herself and the Sphinx to explode into a million pieces. Thrash could hear Robert crying as a huge pulse way of kinetic energy came towards them from the epicenter of the explosion of their friend and enemy. Dwayne cringed and covered his eyes with his arm as the pulse wave hit him. He held his breath and then breathed out when the strange tingling sensation came and vanished just as quickly. He looked up and saw that he was no longer in a war zone but standing on a landing strip.

"How did you guys get here?" Valeria asked as she came walking towards them.

"I," Night Thrasher began to say when he turned to see he was standing in front of the Starship Infinity.

He then looked and saw that standing next to him was all of the Warriors, alive and well. Namorita, skin back to normal color and original age, as well as Speedball, Debrii, Silhouette, Novastar, Justice, Rage, Slapstick and Cardinal holding his love, Sprocket. He was glad to see them all, but realized Rina was the only one missing. Her sacrifice had saved them all and revived and reverted every one back to normal. He then turned to face Valeria.

"One minute we were leaping to hyperspace and the next you all were gone," Valeria said.

"We ended up on another planet," Night Thrasher said as he told her of their battle with the Sphinx.

"Really? You all have only been gone maybe a day. We found a few more fractals but Thanatos got away. We stopped here to rest for the night when you all appeared in a flash," Valeria said.

"Rina not only saved us all but sent us back in time almost to the point we all left," Robert said as he looked at Namorita, remembering their life together but having none of the feeling anymore.

"Yes, it seems that way," Nita said walking past Speedball and heading toward the entrance into the building where she now saw Nova Prime waving at her.

"Why don't you all come in and clean up and get some food," Valeria said as she led them all in side.

"I think it's time to go home," Night Thrasher said to himself as he glanced at Sil and then followed after the woman he loved and seemed to continually loose.

**Next: Issue #41 – PP Death Squad – Part Two & New Warriors: Home – Part One **


	42. PP Death Squad Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #41 – PP Death Squad – Part Two**

_**Pack Pad**_

"What happened to this place?" Mass Master asked as soon as they all walked back into the Pack Pad.

"Friday, are you okay? What happened?" G-Force asked as he saw the robot laying in pieces on the floor.

"Place is clear," Lightspeed said zipping back into the room as Ricochet and Psi-Lad entered the room with the same confirmation.

"There we go, I think I got it," Frostfire said as he stepped back from the computer console.

"Thank you, Jesse. Seems our intruders placed a tech silencer on me," Friday said as her voice generated from all around them.

"Who did this to Friday?" G-Force asked.

"Let me show you," Friday said as the security monitors played back.

They all watched as they saw a figure wearing a hooded cloak walk into the room. Alex was beginning to wonder how he made it into the Pad without setting off any alarms or anything until he saw a figure off to the side. It was Storyteller of Trash. She must have been using her gifts to fool Friday's sensors since she was intelligent and had an alien mind. The two kept to the shadows until Power Pack had left. He then saw another figure step up and blast Friday's robot form. When he stepped into the light they all gasped in unison.

"I thought he was," Samantha began to say as she saw her evil father on the screen.

"Looks like he's joined up with whoever that is," Julie added.

"I take it that if Storyteller is with them that there's a chance the rest of Trash is with this person too," Jack said.

"Well, I would think it would be crazy to think that someone is gathering together a group of our foes but according to the news alert there was a break out," Friday said as she pulled up a bulletin onto the screen.

"Principal Drol," Katie whispered.

"The Wolf Lord," Franklin finished for her.

"Then what were they doing here?" Ricochet asked.

"Seems they were running a list on any information of villains we've crossed and any personal information on all of us," Friday said as they all stared at each other.

"Franklin, go to our parents and tell them to stay with your parents, they should be safe there," G-Force commanded as Psi-Lad vanished.

"Is there anyone else we should warn?" Lightspeed asked Friday as she went to the computer screen.

"Steve's parents," Mass Master said as Steve went pale white. He may have been disowned by his parents but he still loved them.

"Julie, you and Jack can get there the fastest. What ever you have to do get them out of there," Alex commanded.

"Take me with you," Steve pleaded.

"Let's go," Julie said as Jack shrunk to small size, got on Julie's shoulder as she grabbed Steve and went all Lightspeed out the Pad.

"We don't' have to worry about Ricochet since there is no information on him and I doubt they attack the Fantastic Four. Is there anyone else we have to worry about?" G-Force asked as he paced back and forth.

"What about yourselves?" a voice asked as they all turned to see a man step into the room.

"Drol," Energizer said as her former principal smiled, baring his fangs.

"Who would have thought little Kat Power was the powered freak that gave me all that trouble at the school," Drol growled as they all suddenly heard the growling of several wolves surrounding them.

"This is not good that they know our identities," Frostfire commented.

"Friday, how did they get in here or past your security?" G-Force asked as Friday said nothing.

"Oh, that pleasure was all mine," a voice hissed as a figure stepped out of the shadows with cybernetic piece over it's right eye, legs laced with glowing tech, a tail tipped with a sharp point and both hands completely robotic shimmering against its green reptilian body.

"Jakel!" G-Force screamed as he saw the son of Queen Maraud standing before him.

"I thought you were dead?" Energizer asked as she stared at his hand, the one she had once damaged when she was younger.

"Oh, I am so glad to see how happy you are to see me because I've missed you," Jakel said as he pointed his robotic finger at Energizer and flicked his lizard-like tongue.

"You stay away from her," G-Force said as he stepped near his sister.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I can't wait to show you all my upgrades," Jakel smiled as his ref right eye glowed and Friday's robotic form came out with a gun pointed at the Pack.

"Sorry, he's somehow controlling me and the technology of the Pad," Friday apologized as her gun powered up against her will.

"I'm not afraid of you or to use my powers against you anymore," Energizer said as she fired off an energy ball.

Jakel held up his fight hand catching the energy ball in it and smiling as it made his robotic hand glow as it absorbed into it and vanished. Jakel then pointed his left robotic hand at Kat and fired an energy ball from it, hitting Energizer and sending her to the ground. Luckily, Kat's powers absorbed the majority of the hit.

"Kat!" G-Force screamed as he knelt to his sister's side.

"Like I said, I've gone through some upgrades," Jakel said as and the wolves launched themselves at Power Pack.

_**The Power House**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Power, where are you?" Psi-Lad called out as his dream form arrived at the house that had once been damaged and was nearly completely redone.

Franklin ran into the house, passing through the door and into the living room. He ran from room to room screaming out the names of his friend's parents fearing he was too late. He stopped when he heard a noise coming from the back yard and saw the shadow of an axe. With all his might he vanished from inside of the house and appeared in the back yard. "Step away or you will regret it!" Franklin yelled.

"Franklin, it's only a piece of wood," James Power laughed as he turned around from the carpentry he was working on.

"What is the commotion?" Margaret Power asked as she walked out from her garden.

"Sorry, it looked like, anyway we have to go," Franklin said in a panic.

"Go where? What exactly are you doing here?" James asked growing worried.

"Trying to save you from me," Garbage Man said with a strange voice as he moved zombie like out of the house as the rest of Trash followed right behind him.

"You better not hurt them. My family is the Fantastic Four and I will send them here in no time flat," Psi-Lad threatened as he prepared to send his dream form back into his body.

"Once upon a time there was a young man who found that his body was so tired it remained asleep leaving his dream form trapped inside the Power family's house and unable to leave it's walls," Storyteller said as her eyes glowed invoking her powers.

"No!" Psi-Lad screamed as he found that not only could he not wake up but his dream form was stuck within the house and there was nothing he could do but watch.

"And don't' worry about your parents, Franklin, my new friend, Tyrone Snipes or Elemental Storm as he goes by now, is there teaching your family what happens when someone gets between a man and his daughter," the voice through Garbage Man said with a laugh.

"You won't get away with this. Costumes on!" James and Margaret said as suddenly they were in their Power pack outfits.

"Jim," Margaret whispered behind him.

"Don't worry, you may not have powers but the suit will help protect you while I do the rest,' Sonic said to his wife.

"Now I would like to stay and watch Trash kill you both, but I have business elsewhere," Garbage Man said as something in his eyes shimmered and the large man starting walking forward moaning the words, Kill, Kill while the rest of Trash advanced on Jim and Margaret in front of a helpless Franklin.

_**Sands' Home**_

"No, we're too late," Lightspeed gasped as they landed in front of a house that was totally destroyed and on fire surrounded by fire trucks, police cars and an ambulance.

"Mom, dad," Steve shouted as he ran toward the house just as the coroner was wheeling out two bodies on a gurney.

"This is awful," Julie began to cry.

"Steve, your costume," Jack called after as his friend in costume ran towards the scene.

"Don't worry, they won't know a thing. You're secret identity will remain safe with me, for now," a figure in a hooded cloak said stepping out from behind them.

"You're the one from the video that broke into our home," Lightspeed said.

"Why did you kill them? They've done nothing wrong?" Mass Master cried in anger as he swirled into his smoke form.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not showing favoritism. As we speak I'm killing your parents and Franklin's parents," the hooded figure laughed.

"G-Force, come in, Friday," Lightspeed said as she activated her communicator.

"Sorry, dear, but they are all a bit busy dying right now. Oh, and Julie, no need to use code names. I know everything about you and your team thanks to your computer system. Great validation to know my father was right about you all and he wasn't just crazy," the hooded figure said.

"Your father?" Lightspeed asked as she tried to see inside the hood.

"Yes, you all killed my father and for that you will pay. You may have called him a boogey-man but he's nothing compared to me, Trish Carmedy your newest nightmare known as Demonica," the woman cackled as she threw back her hood revealing her long red hair, pale white skin and pentagram carved on her forehead.

"Douglas had a daughter?" Mass Master asked as he stared in shock.

"Yes and I will do what my father couldn't do, kill Power Pack," Demonica said as she mumbled a few words that caused her pentagram on her forehead to flare to life causing all the firemen, policemen and people below to stop, take on a zombie-like look and charge Steve Sands while Demonica's nails burned fiery red as she outlined two symbols in the air causing two demons to leap out of them and at Julie and Jack.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Home – Part One**

_**Neutral Space**_

_**Starship Infinity**_

"Thank you for meeting us here. When our scanners picked up your ship and saw it was heading towards Earth I thought I'd reach out to you," Quasar said as he walked up to a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a small group which included a younger girl.

"You called and I came," Crystal said as she smiled at her friend and former Avengers teammate.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten," Quasar said as he looked at the young girl of about twelve with long braided blond hair.

"Yes, I'm not a child anymore," Luna said with a smirk.

"Now, Luna, manners. Now that she reached the age where she can enter the mists she thinks she all grown up," Crystal said.

"So Black Bolt is going to allow it?" Quasar asked knowing that only Inhumans went through the process and Luna was a mutant/Inhuman hybrid.

"That's why we are going back to Earth. Luna wants to ask her father's permission and we are to convince him to come back with us so they can study his mutant DNA to make sure it will be safe for Luna," Crystal said as Quasar glanced at the Inhuman Guardsmen that had come with her.

"So what were you doing so far out here in space?" Quasar asked.

"We were heading back from Hala. With our ancestral connection to the Kree and the wedding of Ronan and Tsu-Zana to bind and unify the Kree people, Black Bolt wanted me to go and start the talks between the Kree and the Inhumans," Crystal said as Quasar nodded.

"Well, we appreciate you taking us back with you," Night Thrasher said as he walked up to the two.

"No problem, you helped us in our battle so we shall help you," Crystal said with a smile.

"You coming back with us?" Namorita asked as she looked at Justice and Novastar.

"I," Justice began to say as he looked over at his wife.

"I want to go back home but I don't know of Nova will let me without taking back my powers," Novastar said.

"I'm sure he'll let you. I mean, shouldn't there be a Corpsman stationed on Earth?" Nita asked as she saw three figures walking up to them. "Speak of the devil."

"Nita!" Nova said as he, Novawind and Navagoblin walked up to them.

"Hi, Richard," Nita said.

"Where's Darkhawk?" Novastar asked.

"He came across some information about a society of warriors called Raptors and their connection to his amulet. He went off with a couple of my new recruits to investigate the information," Nova Prime answered.

"Richard," Novastar began to say when Nova Prime raised a hand to stop her.

"Angelica, there is so much I have to do in space in rebuilding the Nova Corps. Mickey and Phil are going to stay with me but I need an agent on earth to not only protect that sector but report to me as well," Richard said with a smile as he found himself surrounded with hugs.

"Won't be the same without you," Nita said as she moved around Justice and Novastar and gave her one time love a final kiss good-bye.

"Better get going you two, Crystal is ready to go," Night Thrasher said as he and Silhouette walked up to Cardinal and Sprocket as the rest of the New Warriors and Inhumans boarded the ship.

"Actually, I'm not going back with you. Warlock has offered me a place on his ship. I can't go back to Earth with what I've become," Cardinal said.

"What about you?" Night Thrasher asked Sprocket as Sil gave her a hug.

"I'm staying as well. I've nothing really to go back to on Earth. Warlock needs a good mechanic and this is a chance at a new start, for both of us," Sprocket said as she took Cardinal's hand and they said their good-byes.

"Is there room for one more?" Valeria asked as she walked up to them.

"You're not staying?" Night Thrasher asked.

"No, as much as Thanatos and Boogey-Man needs to be stopped, something tells me I'm needed at home. Warlock and the others are more than capable of finishing this," Valeria said as Warlock stood holding Valeria's sword.

"What about sensing the fractals?" Silhouette asked.

"Between Adam's connections to the gems, his powers and mine we were with Val's help able to tune into them and track them ourselves," Quasar said as he gave Val a hug goodbye.

"Bye," Val said as she headed to the ship with the others.

_**Earth's Atmosphere – Much Later**_

"Thanks again for the ride," Night Thrasher said as he and his group began to enter the Inhuman ship's transporter pad.

"No problem," Crystal responded.

"Mom!" Luna screamed suddenly burst through the communicator system.

Crystal ran as fast as she could. Within moments Crystal and an army of others all burst into the Inhuman girl's room aboard the ship to see a strange robot looking head glowing and floating in front of them. Crystal sent a wave of her powers at the creature but it passed through it with ho effect on it. The head didn't even look them and only kept its eyes on the child. It then stretched out a hand from nowhere and pointed at the girl.

"The Totem of the Magnet calls back its power," the head said as a blast of light shot from it and hit Luna causing her to vanish from sight.

"Luna!" Crystal screamed as the head soon vanished as well leaving no trace of it or her daughter.

**Next: Issue #42 – PP Death Squad – Part Three & New Warriors: Home – Part Two **

*****To see what happened to Luna, check out the X-Men: GenetiX limited series, posted now. *****


	43. PP Death Squad Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #42 – PP Death Squad – Part Three**

_**Baxter Building **_

"Sue, let him sleep. He look's so peaceful," Reed Richards said as he walked up to his wife.

"I know, but ever since Val left us I can't help but feel the need to constantly hold him. Plus, the way he's tossing and turning me might be having a nightmare," Sue Richards responded back to her husband.

"I'm sure what ever it is, it's just a dream," Reed began to explain when the sound of a large explosion went off followed by entire room shaking as if a massive earthquake had let loose on the building itself.

"What was that?" Sue asked in panic as the security alarms began to go off.

"Let's go. Lockdown, child safety alpha four," Reed said as both parents ran out of Franklin's room as the room itself sealed up and became a safe room to protect their child.

"What just hit us?" Human Torch asked as he soared past the two, flames trailing.

"I believe Samantha's father is paying us a visit," Reed said as he got to a monitor and pulled up an image of a large black man with a walking cane standing in front of the Baxter Building wearing a black costume with swirls of air, fire and earth all over it.

"Come out, Fantastic Four. I would like to repay you with your meddling into my daughter's life," Elemental Storm shouted through the speakers.

"Buddy, this is how you repay us helping your girl? Well it's clobberin' time," Thing said as he charged out of the building and at their attacker.

"Oh, Mr. Grimm. You see, I have found a way to control the elements in all o fit's forms, well except for water thanks to you and Power Pack," Elemental Storm said as he called on his powers and slammed his cane into the ground causing the Earth to rise up around Thing's feet and then body, sealing him from neck to feet with a prison of earth.

"You attack my family you go down," Sue said as she, Mr. Fantastic and Human Torch came out of the Baxter Building.

"Like I said, I control the elements in all its forms and all your powers are, are cosmically charged versions of our natural elements. When you were hit with cosmic radiation and landed on earth, as the rays changed your bodies it drew on the basic elements around you, like Earth," Elemental Storm said as he slammed his cane upon the Earth again.

"Ben!" Reed screamed as they saw their friend scream in pain as the Earth pulled back down into the ground and seemed to peel and take Thing's rocky form with it leaving him normal and made of flesh in a matter of seconds.

"Not so fantastic anymore, huh?" Elemental Storm mocked as he swung his cane causing a huge gust of wind to hit the very fleshy Ben Grimm and send him crashing back into the entryway of the Baxter Building.

"You are toast," Human Torch said as he launched fire balls at the man as Sue and Reed charged the man as well.

"Are you not realizing what I've revealed to you? Shame I can't control water but for now this will do," Elemental Storm said as he called on his powers and pointed his cane causing hurricane level winds slam against the Fantastic Three.

Sue squinted as she held up her hand and created a force field to protect her from the wind and remain in place while managing to do the same for her brother. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to expand it around her husband in time. Reed lifted up and hit the front of the Baxter Building, slightly stretched out and completely pinned to his home by the force of wind, unable to move. Sue strained and glared in anger over her worry for Ben as she looked this evil man in the eyes as he stood there pointing his cane at them and laughing.

"After you all defeated me and I had time to ponder my powers and what it meant that I could actually do and then had time to study the four of you, I reveled in the knowledge that I could take you all down with ease," Elemental Storm smiled and knew what he would become capable of once he had his daughter and took the fourth and final element into himself. He would become a god.

"Sue, can you use your powers and separate him from his cane? With that gone I will fry that smile right off his face," Johnny said looking at his sister.

"What an idiot. My cane isn't the source of my powers, it just helps me focus it. While I focus the wind with the cane I can do this as well," Elemental Storm said causing his eyes to turn into balls of fire as he took in a deep breath and then blew it out and continued to do this repeatedly.

"Johnny, what's happening to you?" Sue asked as she began to sweat as the heat level rose in her force bubble.

"Sue, he's breathing in all the heat around him and blowing it right into me. He's feeding me with fire to make me go nova," Human Torch said in panic as he began to get brighter and hotter.

"You have to control it, Johnny," Sue said as she began to grow dizzy and her force field began to waver a little.

"Sis, you have to release me from your field. I love you," Human Torch said as he felt the fire inside building.

"Johnny!" Sue screamed as she released her brother and he shot straight up into the sky to only light up the city with a huge fiery explosion.

"Now you," Elemental Storm smiled as he made a scooping motion with his arm causing a large chunk of Earth to rip out of the ground and form into a large ball.

Sue saw what was coming, and despite the force of the winds, she reinforced her invisible shield and prepared to block what was coming. Elemental Storm swung his arm causing the ball of earth to go flying at Sue. Just before the ball approached the Invisible Woman, Elemental Storm called on his powers and made a motion with his hands. Sue cried as felt the pressure of her force field go from solid to pure air. Sue felt her body lift from the incoming air just as the large ball of earth hit her and carried straight into the Baxter Building where Thing had been sent earlier.

"And then there was one," Elemental Storm laughed as he looked up at the rubbery man plastered against the side of the building.

_**Pack Pad**_

"This won't hold them for long," Frost Fire said as with a little help from Hydra sealed them in a dome of pure solid ice and kept enforcing it as the wolves charged into it and clawed at it to get to them.

"Kat, how are you?" G-Force asked as knelt next to his sister.

"I'm fine, just knocked the wind out of me," Energizer said as she got to her feet.

"What do we do?" Hydra asked pacing back and forth.

"Nothing," Jakel shouted as they turned to see the Snark place his cybernetic hand upon the ice wall.

In a matter of seconds the ice dome melted as it seemed to be absorbed into the alien reptile's hand. Jakel then raised his other hand and before Power Pack could react they were each individually encased in ice. Jakel poured it on until all of the power he had absorbed was used up to ensure the kids were pretty secure in their prisons of ice. Jakel then smirked as he crouched and prepared to lash out with his deadly pointed tail. A hand quickly touched his shoulder causing him to pause.

"Not now, she want's them brought in alive," Wolf Lord said as he motioned for several large wolves to gather, lift and carry off the frozen members of Power Pack.

_**The Power House**_

"Back OFF!" Sonic shouted as a sonic wave came from his mouth sending the three members of Trash backwards as well as causing Garbage Man to stumble back a few steps.

"Yes!" Psi-Lad exclaimed from the house as Storyteller went flying back and hitting her head breaking her concentration allowing his powers to kick back in and his dream form to vanish as his body began to wake up.

"We have to get out of here, James," Madam Health said to her husband.

"Once upon a time there was a man who found he had no voice to scream," Storyteller said as she got to her feet along with the rest of Trash.

"Kill," Garbage Man said.

"Jim what's wrong?" Margaret asked.

"I can't access my sonic scream," James answered as he looked at the approaching villains and then called on his powers and opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Sorry your powers are gone now I will rip that throat out," Claw smiled as he wiggled his sharp claws.

"Jim, you tried," Margaret said when no sound had come out of her husband's mouth and then paused as she felt a strange vibe.

"No, allow me," Mirror said as the vibes pulsed around him as he had the ability to mirror one's powers and unleashed a super sonic scream that hit the couple holding each other and send them flying together crashing into their house as he pushed and brought the house down on top of them.

"Kill?" Garbage Man asked as he looked at the rubble.

"Already done," Mirror said as he felt the borrowed power leave him.

_**Sands' Home**_

"Trish, we didn't kill your dad, he's alive," Lightspeed said as she was amazed at how fast the demon chasing her was.

"Wrong, I saw you all send him to his death, twice. Once during the Inferno when he was turned to a demon and then during the Demon Storm. So, as payment, I've arranged the death of all of your parents as payback," Demonica said as she stared at the two members of Power Pack.

"No, like a cockroach, he came back and tried to kill us again but he was defeated and escaped," Mass Master explained as he swirled around in his Smokey form making the demon after him angry.

"You lie, if he had come back I would have known it," Demonica said as she began mumbling a series of phases.

"No, it happened in outer space. He's somewhere up there hiding," Lightspeed said as the demon suddenly found he could grab her light trail and yank her towards it and proceeded by hitting and knocking her out.

"Julie!" Mass Master exclaimed as he floated and turned toward his sister.

"Now, to finish with you," Demonica said as she walked toward the hero made of smoke.

"Just like your demon, you can't touch me," Mass Master said as he went to fly toward his sister but felt a sharp pain as he couldn't move forward.

"You dumb boy. The demon wasn't leaping trying to get you, he was jumping and clawing the ground creating a holding pentagram for spirits," Demonica said as she slammed her hand down upon the clawed symbol on the ground under Jack Power causing it to burst into flame.

"I can't move," Mass Master said as he found that there was some kind of invisible barrier keeping him from moving from the fiery symbol below him.

"See, that symbol traps any spirited or in your case, smoke forms and if you turn solid you will be burned alive. Now to join the others so the real fun can begin," Demonica laughed as she turned to see her minions brining the Sand's boy to her, unconscious.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**Home – Part Two**

_**New York**_

"What was that?" Namorita asked as the New Warriors materialized from the Inhuman ship and back on Earth.

"I don't know. I thought I heard a scream before we got sent down," Justice said.

"I'm trying to reach them but can't seem to hail them," Night Thrasher said as he tried to reach the spaceship somewhere above them.

"I can go back up there and see if they need help," Novastar said as she looked up into the sky.

"They are the Inhumans, what ever it is I'm sure they can handle it," Speedball said as he wasn't sure why he felt so cold inside.

"So, what do we do now?" Slapstick asked as he looked around at everyone.

The New Warriors hadn't officially gotten back together so far as anyone who'd been a member were drawn back to this team as it turned out the new Anointed Circle had begun hunting all of them down. In the end they had defeated them but had lost many of their own, allies or people somehow connected to the group. Before they could regroup they had been transported into deep space where they came into battle with Thanatos and his forces. They once again prevailed but at some costs and then the New Warriors once again found themselves sucked into a battle with the Sphinx. One again, they managed to survive and now finally found themselves back home on Earth.

Night Thrasher looked at the group that had returned to Earth with him. There was Namorita, Speedball who emotionally had come back changed, Debrii, Silhouette, Firestar turned Novastar, Justice, Rage, Slapstick and Valeria Richards. A few of their number had remained in space. Cardinal and Sprocket had joined Warlock and his crew, Green Goblin and Turbo had become Nova Corpsmen and joined Nova as Novagoblin and Novawind, Darkhawk had gone on a mission of his origins while Ultra Girl had embraced her Kree heritage and married Ronan to help lead and unify the Kree people. Except for G-Force and Dagger, all that stood before him were the only New Warriors left on Earth.

"As much as I would like to, I must return to my family. I wish you all the best of luck and thanks for your help," Valeria said as she summoned her Power Pack costume and ran up the street in the direction of the Baxter Building.

"The nine of us can still be a team, right?" Rage asked as his recent adventures had fueled his desire to be a hero that would make his grandma proud.

"I don't know. When I signed up for this gig I didn't expect any of this," Debrii said as she thought of the loss of Microbe and the others that had died while she had joined this team.

"I agree, after what my brother and Bandit pulled, I just want to put this all behind me," Silhouette sighed.

"They are the reason we should stay together. They and others like them are still out there. If we stay," Night Thrasher began to plead after the one he still loved when a strange hail began to come onto his suit's system.

"What is that?" Justice asked as they all looked at Night Thrasher.

"Not sure, might be the Inhumans returning my hail," Night Thrasher said as he pressed a button and found that something slightly hacked his system and then projected an image of Iron-Man and Captain America.

"Greetings, Night Thrasher and I see you are with your team which is good," Iron-Man said.

"Hey Cap," Novastar waved.

"Interesting new outfit, Angelica. Congratulations you two on your marriage," Captain America said as he addressed Justice and his wife.

"Thanks," Justice said as he found himself blushing in the presence of his hero.

"What can we do for you?" Night Thrasher asked in annoyance of Iron-Man hacking his system.

"The Avengers are reforming in a new capacity and if any of you are interested or like to hear what we are offering, please meet at the Avenger's Mansion tomorrow morning. If there are any other Warriors not present, please extend the offer," Iron-Man said as the Warriors all found themselves looking at each other with intrigue.

"We'll see," Night Thrasher grumbled.

"Hope to see you there," Captain America said as he looked at Vance and Angelica before the message blinked out.

"Please, like I'm going to be drawn in and told what to do like a bunch of children by the likes of them," Night Thrasher said.

"I hear ya," Rage said as he still held a grudge against the group that took him in and then kicked him out. Didn't matter that he had lied about his age but that was beside the point.

"Maybe we should just hear them out and see what they want," Justice said as a few others mumbled in agreement.

"Not in a million years, but you can all just go do what you want for all I care," Night Thrasher said as he found himself feeling betrayed.

"I'm with the Warriors all the way," Rage declared.

"How about this, those that want to go hear out Cap can and those that don't can ignore the invitation, but either way, those interested in staying with the New Warriors will meet tomorrow night at the Warriors HQ," Novastar suggested as she looked at everyone.

"Fine," Night Thrasher said as he and Rage walked off while the rest of the Warriors looked at each other and then slowly went their own ways.

_****To see more about the Avengers, check out current issues of X-Calibur's New Avengers back up stories****_

**Next: Issue #43 – PP Death Squad – Part Four & New Warriors: The New, New Warriors – Part One **


	44. PP Death Squad Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #43 – PP Death Squad – Part Four**

_**Baxter Building **_

"You will never defeat us," Reed Richards said as Elemental Storm took a step closer to him as the strong winds pushed him against the building.

"I already have," Elemental Storm laughed.

"That's where you're wrong, mister," Psi-Lad said as he stepped out from around the building and immediately sent a psi-blast at the evil villain.

"No!" Elemental Storm screamed as he grabbed his head, dropped to one knee as his cane hit the ground.

"Franklin," Reed began to say when the wind suddenly vanished and Mr. Fantastic slumped to the ground and slowly pulled himself back together.

"Where's mom?" Psi-Lad asked as he looked at his dad.

"I managed to snag her just in time," Reed said as his arms that had been stretched inside the building came out as his large hand unfolded and gently placed Sue Richard's unconscious body in front of him.

"Yeah, and leaving the ball of rock to hit me thank you very much," Ben Grimm said as he came walking out of the wrecked building front carrying the large rock and then tossing it to the side.

"Uncle Ben?" Psi-Lad asked as saw the human looking Thing.

"He may have taken the rock off of me but I still got my strength," Thing said as he winked at the boy.

"Not so fast," a voice said as a blast of fire hit the cane Elemental Storm had been reaching for causing it to explode into flaming pieces.

"Johnny, you're okay?" Sue asked as he came around and got her balance back.

"Yeah, took a lot out of me. That blast was about all I had left. Gonna need some time to recharge," Human Torch said through staggering breaths.

"You think I need my cane? Haven't you all been paying attention? I can shut off or turn your own powers against you. What makes you think you stand a chance in your weakened state when you barely survived my first attack?" Elemental Storm said as the wind began to blow around him and his skin started to take on a fiery hue.

"Franklin, I need you to get back inside," Sue said as she reached for her strength and her powers.

"Speaking of, how did you get out of your room to begin with?" Reed asked as he looked at his son.

"I had a little help," Psi-Lad said with a smile as he pointed to the ruble that was once the entrance to the Baxter Building.

"Valeria!" Sue screamed as she saw the teenaged figure of her daughter wearing her Fantastica outfit.

"Hi mom. Hope you don't mind I decided to come back home?" Valeria asked as she moved toward her family for a quick round of greetings and hugs.

"Who is this?" Elemental Storm asked as he saw the teenaged girl who was in none of the files they had looked at but looked similar to the nine year old girl who was a somewhat member of Power Pack.

"I'm the girl who's going to teach you why you should never mess with my family," Fantastica said as she nodded at her brother.

Franklin sent another psi-blast at Elemental Storm. This time he was ready, as he threw a fire ball at the Fantastic Four while using the wind to move him out of the way of the mental blast. It takes a lot to avoid a psi-blast, but being that Franklin was still developing his powers it wasn't as strong so he had been able to dodge it but had still got knocked a little to throw him off balance. All this was the distraction Fantastica had hoped for. Valeria leapt into the air and when she landed on the ground in front of Elemental Storm she was holding something in her right hand.

She was holding a sword that caused everyone to stop and stare. The hilt of the sword was made of orange rock while a gold stone sat at the very bottom of the sword held on as a blue stretchy substance wrapped around the hilt to make a cool design. The blade of the sword was almost translucent as if it was basically invisible with a light glow of fire that outlined it. Valeria smiled as she raised it and stepped towards Elemental Storm.

_**Unknown Location**_

"Power Pack, finally defeated. I only wish my father was alive to see the day the Power children were finally killed," Demonica said with a smile as she looked at the members of Power Pack all hanging from chains attached to the ceiling where a demonic symbol was drawn that kept them from using their powers.

Demonica, Trish Carmedy the daughter of the Boogey-Man looked at each member one by one. The Power children, the original members of Power Pack; Alex Power the G-Force, Julie Power the Lightspeed, Jack Power the Mass Master and Katie Power the Energizer. The next figures were the recent additions to the team; Jesse Stone-Power the Frost Fire, Steve Sands the Rock and Samantha Jackson AKA Zoe Snipes the Hydra, daughter of Elemental Storm. Lastly they had a possible new member named Ricochet who there was no information on but that didn't matter to Demonica because he would die just the same whether she knew who he was or not.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your father is not dead," Jack shouted threw the pain.

"Silence!" Demonica shouted as she whispered and gestured causing the symbol on the ceiling to glow and send jolts of electricity through all of Power Pack.

Alex glared at the girl about around his age with red hair, pale white skin and a pentagram on her forehead. He then looked at the group assembled behind her, a gallery of their enemies. There was Garbage man and what was left of Trash; Claw, Mirror and Storyteller on one side and Drol Flow the Wolf Lord and ex principal of Katie's school and Jakel the Snark Prince on the other side. Alex, for the first time, really wondered if they would make it out of this alive, but he had hope and belief that they would still prevail. If anything, Franklin and the Fantastic Four were still out there to save them and he had to believe his parents had survived the attack from Trash.

"Now, to do what my father was never able to do," Demonica said with s smile as she licked her lips.

"Don't forget, you promised me their powers," Jakel said.

"And you promised me the girl and the Richards' boy who isn't here," Drol growled.

"I can't wait on Elemental Storm. The boy's probably dead like the rest of the Fantastic Four by now. Just like your parents are," Demonica said as she smirked at the Power children.

"No, they are not dead," Kat cried.

"No, they are not and I'm tired of you freaks hurting my children. Now back AWAY!" A voice came as it turned into a sonic scream that sent the villains flying backward and then focused up causing the ceiling and demonic symbol to crack and crumble freeing Power Pack.

"Dad!" The Power children all screamed as they saw their dad in his Sonic costume standing there with their mom in her Madam Health costume and one other figure.

"Kofi?" G-Force asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I decided that space adventures are not my style. You all get into more trouble here," Kofi said as he also wore his Slyder costume.

"We were thankful that he appeared right next to us and teleported us away right before crashing into the house as it began to fall inward," Margaret said as she remembered the tingling she felt moments before Kofi had arrived.

"I stow away on a vessel heading back here to Earth. Valeria came back to and should be assisting her family as we speak," Slyder said.

"Out powers are back," Energizer said as the chains around her were already disintegrated away and she quickly freed those that needed it.

"Pack, quick," G-Force said as he, his husband and his siblings all grabbed hands and invoked the power of instant healing before transferring it to their mother who went to work on the other members of Power Pack.

"Very touching. Nothing like a family reunion, too bad you denied that of some of us," Demonica said as she and the rest of her evil team reassembled into the sonic torn room.

"Who is that?" Sonic asked his children.

"Dad, that's Douglas' daughter, Trish," Lightspeed answered her dad.

"Trish, is that really you? I haven't seen you since you were sent away to boarding school when you were little," Sonic said as he stared at the oddly dressed daughter of his former boss turned villain.

"Shut up. Because of you and your family I have lost mine," Demonica said as the symbol on her forehead began to glow.

"Trish, you father is still alive. I saw him in space. You don't have to fallow his footsteps, you can still do what is right," Madam Health said as she and the fully healed Pack gathered together, facing Demonica and her evil group.

"How did you even get like this?" Sonic asked.

"During Inferno, after your kids killed my father I met a demon who offered me the power to become like my father with enough power to get revenge. I saw what my father had been turned into and was angry enough to take its calling card but scared enough not to accept. Then after I saw my father had returned and then killed by you all once again during Demon Storm I decided to take the offer and I knew there were plenty out there wronged by you and your family that would assist me," Demonica said as her anger fueled her powers.

"At least she looks better than the Boogey-Man," Mass Master whispered as his sister kicked him.

"Stop this chatter, I want the girl's blood," Drol said staring at Energizer as dozens of wolves started to come out of the shadows while he himself began to shift.

"As long as I can have her power first," Jakel added as his mechanical hand flickered with energy.

"You won't harm my children," Madam Health replied as she felt her healing power start to kick in and her body started to feel different.

"Let's take them down, Power Pack, attack!" G-Force said with a nod of approval from his father as they leapt into battle against Demonica and her Death Squad.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**The New, New Warriors – Part One**

_**Warriors HQ**_

"How was it?" Night Thrasher asked as Rage walked into the room.

"A joke, for us I mean. What they're doing is a good thing but I think it might be too big. I got the impression that they were leaning for us to be a part of their training academy more than actually joining their Avengers. Everyone interested has to go through tests and be evaluated first," Rage said hating that Night Thrasher sent him to spy and check it out.

"I may not have the resources as Iron-Man but I think I've finished setting up all the firewalls I need to keep him from tracking or hacking into any of my tech,' Night Thrasher said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but everyone showed up for the meeting," Rage said and then nodded when Night Thrasher gave him the look asking if everyone meant a certain someone.

"Any idea who's joining them and who is showing up here?" Night Thrasher asked knowing Rage knew he only cared about one person's decision.

"As tempting as it was, I have no desire to join them," Namorita said as she came walking through the door, her blue skin shining in the light.

"Glad to see you here Nita," Night Thrasher said knowing she was one she could always count on to stay loyal to the Warriors.

"I'm with you too," Speedball said walking in knowing that at this point in his life he felt he belonged more here than with real heroes.

"That's four of us, not a bad start," Rage said with a nervous chuckle.

"What do you mean? No one else coming?" Night Thrasher asked the trio in front of him.

"Sorry, Dwayne, Sil took off to parts unknown but I saw her spending a lot of time with Captain America," Namorita said.

"Debrii quit completely. She is returning home and giving up being a hero of any kind," Speedball added.

"I'm guessing that being an Avenger again was too much to pass up for our newlyweds?" Night Thrasher said hating to see Angelica go but no so much Vance.

"Yes, they stayed as well as Slapstick," Rage answered.

"That's fine, we don't need them," Night Thrasher said as he turned back to the computer system he had been upgrading.

"So what now, is it just the four of us then?" Rage asked.

"We can handle it, we're enough," Namorita said.

"I agree, but we good use some a few more," Speedball said as he also thought about some changes for himself.

"I agree and I already have a couple recruits in mind unless anyone here as any suggestions or objections?" Night Thrasher asked as he tried to push Silhouette as far from his mind as he could.

"You're the boss, I got your back always," Rage said as Night Thrasher looked at them all in approval that they had always been the true loyal members of the Warriors.

"Actually, I do have a suggestion," Speedball said.

"Who is that?" Night Thrasher asked.

"Before we all got caught up in the New Warriors again, I was taking classes at the college again to study science again. There was a lab partner of mine I really liked and just started dating but then got expelled. I heard rumor she had got caught trying to break into Dr. Connors' old lab. Not too long after that I also heard rumor of people seeing a weird creature roaming campus at night," Speedball answered.

"Connors as in the Lizard," Night Thrasher mumbled.

"You're thinking there may be a connection?" Namorita asked as she wondered why she felt a sting of jealousy about the unknown girlfriend of Roberts.

"Yes, I had confronted her about the rumors. She said that she had done some studying under Dr. Connors and stumbled upon his serum and she thought she could use it but Connors said no it was too dangerous. She told me she knew where he went wrong and knew she could perfect it. She denied anything about the silly creature rumor and asked me to leave. Before I could press further or reveal my hero side I got the Warriors Alert that I was needed and left," Speedball said.

"And you think that if she is that creature we could take her in?" Rage asked not sure he liked the idea.

"If it is true she would be safer with us than out there alone," Speedball said.

"We can check it out, if anything, it would be better to know if she had succeeded in using it on herself and knowing how it affected the Lizard, make sure she is not a threat," Night Thrasher said.

"Then I will seek her out," Speedball said.

"I can go with you," Namorita found herself saying.

"Might be better if we all go as a show of a unified team," Night Thrasher said.

"Obviously you've had some time to think about this, who's your recruits?" Rage asked feeling a bit left out of his pal's plans.

"Actually, two of them I have in a safe house right now," Dwayne said as he pulled up their images, one was an African American girl with very short hair and the other was a white boy with brown hair sporting a buzz cut both looked to be early twenties maybe.

"Who are they?" Namorita asked as she saw a strange resemblance in the girl.

"The girl is Christine Cord and she's a cousin of mine on my mother's side. The boy is Vincent Stewart, best friend of Christine's twin brother. One time I did a family tree trace and discovered that my now deceased aunt had given birth to twins, Christine and Christian. Not wanting children she had given them up for adoption but my mother had secretly kept track of them until she had died. When I had discovered their existence I had found them and reached out to them but they had been cast out by their adoptive parents for being mutants and were enrolled at Xavier's School. My cousins were known as Tattoo and Radian and Vincent went by Redneck.

"They declined my offer to meet and I never heard from them again until not that long after the Demon Storm was over when my cousin Christine showed up on my door step with a barely breathing man, Vincent who had also been a student at Xavier's. It seems that my two cousins and Christian's best friend, Vincent had gotten caught up with a bad mutant that coerced them to join his little gang. They were all in holding cells waiting their trial when the Demon Storm hit.

"A beam of fire shot up from under the school and killed everyone in that holding cell. As the beam began to tear upwards the power dampeners had shut off and they had their powers again. My cousin Christian sacrificed his life using his powers to force and combine with his sister's phasing powers to send her and his best friend phasing and flying out of the way just in time. Christine and Vincent had arrived a few miles from the beam of fire above the ground. They were alive but the feat had somehow weakened both their mutant powers and left Vincent very weak.

"Christine had found me and I came and got them and put them up in a place to stay giving them all the medical help and any other assistance they needed. Because neither of them had any family left and were too afraid to contact the X-Men they chose to let them continue to think they had died and asked me to let them live in hiding and peace. I agreed but now that we are back I'm thinking it's time to pull them out of hiding, especially since I know Vincent is getting restless now that he's gained full mobility again," Night Thrasher explained to them all.

"I'm down with that but what about their weakened powers?" Rage asked.

"Oh, I've been working some suits of armor for them and some upgrades for anyone else who wants them," Night Thrasher said with a smile as he saw Speedball's interest spark.

"What about these other recruits here? Do you really think they are good candidates or compatible with our team?" Namorita said as she pulled up the list that showed other heroes that they knew form other teams or worked as solo heroes or vigilantes on the streets.

"Yeah, I might have to agree with Nita here," Rage said as he saw some he recognized from the Avenger's files.

"I agree now, it was a list I was just throwing together on the thought that none of you would come back and would have to start from scratch. I think the four of us, my cousin and her friend, Roberts girl if she works out will make the Warriors a well rounded eight member team," Night Thrasher said as he shut down the list.

"Wait, eight? I only count seven," Speedball said.

"Oh, Dwayne, are you referring to." Namorita began to say when Night Thrasher pushed a button and a door slid open.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Scarlet Spider," Night Thrasher said as a man wearing an all red suit that covered his whole body with gold eye pieces, gold bands on his arms and legs and a matching gold spider design on his chest and back.

"Hi guys," Scarlet Spider said as four golden spider legs shot out from his back.

**Next: Issue #44 – PP Death Squad – Part Five & New Warriors: The New, New Warriors – Part Two **


	45. PP Death Squad Part Five

**Power Pack**

**Issue #44 – PP Death Squad – Part Five**

_**Unknown Location**_

"I am going to tear you limb from limb," Drol snarled as he took on his were wolf form and his pack of wolves circled around Energizer.

"I'm not scared of you," Energizer said as she began to take on a dim glow as she disintegrated the dust particles and anything in the air around her then released the energy within her body to enhance her body.

With a growling command the wolf pack leapt at Energizer. Having energized her body she leapt up and over the pack like an Olympic level athlete. She then landed on the ground as another wolf charged her and with instinct she swung hitting the wolf in the mouth. Kat swore as she broke a nail realizing that her new found talent enhanced her body's natural skills and abilities, it did not make her super human. The punch was enough to knock the wolf back and stun it but not enough to take it out or prevent the side effect to her fingernail.

"Quite impressive but not good enough," Drol said as he queued his pack and they all advanced upon the girl.

"You broke my nail!" Kat screamed as her hands hit the ground causing her body to glow bright as she disintegrated it.

"That's not all that will be broken," Drol smiled as the glowing girl vanished beneath the pile as every last one of his wolves swarmed on top of her.

"I said back off!" Energizer screamed as suddenly a pulse of pure energy exploded outwards sending all the wolves flying off her and across the room in howls of pain.

Energizer then got to her feet and turned to face Drol as her hands held clenched into fists, crackling with energy to mach her eyes as her body continued to glow. Drol let out a howl as a fireball shot from his cane hitting Energizer in the chest. He noticed the girl had absorbed it and glowed brighter, but it had also caused her to take a few steps back. He knew he could break the girl and announced his attack as not only did he send off a few more fire balls but he also opened his mouth and sprayed out a powerful breath of fire. Energizer smiled as she pushed out with her powers.

Drol stared in shock as the balls of fire exploded and fizzled away before even touching the girl and then watched as his spray of fire started to part and fade away as it revealed that there was some sort of energy field around the girl. Even the few wolves that had survived the last energy blast leapt back in pain and smelled of singed fur as the parts of their body that had touched the energy field now showed bare spots to where the fur had disintegrated away. Drol then realized that the girl had somehow taken her ability to absorb energy into her body and pushed it out in to a sphere away from and around her body. Drol almost grew worried until he realized that with the field away from her body she wasn't able to absorb the energy back into her body and that she was beginning to loose fuel and grow tired.

Drol turned into full wolf form and waited for the moment to attack when Energizer threw one last surprise at him. She slammed her arms down to her side causing Drol to feel the rush of wind as the energy sphere was immediately sucked back into her body causing her to glow brightly. She then brought her arms up and slammed them to gather causing her hands to clap loudly as the energy from her body left, traveled through her arms and sent a powerful energy blast out her hands and slamming directly into Drol, sending him flying across the room and into the far wall.

"Katie!" Margaret said as she ran to her daughter's side to catch her as she began to fall.

"Did I get him?" Kat asked as she passed out.

"Yes you did," Margaret said as she glanced over and saw the unconscious human form of Drol.

"What wrong?" Frost Fire asked as he and his husband both dodged a swinging, deadly tail of Jakel.

"Nothing, just tired of always seeing my siblings coming up with new great ways of using their powers and all I can do is fly and make the things I touch get lighter," G-Force grumbled.

"Hey, what about your super punches?" Frost Fire said as he caused the ground to ice up and freeze around the Snark's feet and legs making sure he avoided using his powers near the metal arm that could absorb and replicate them.

"Yeah, but most of the great things I did was when I had the Power Gem. Now I'm back to same ol' me," G-Force said as he landed behind the Snark, grabbed his tale and decreased gravity and then increased it throw the Snark across the room with great strength.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. The Gem let's you do what you can already do. When we survive this, I think it's time to take what I know and work with Friday to take you all and your powers to the next level," Kofi said as appeared by there side.

"You will die for that," Jakel said as he came running up and grabbed Frost Fire by the neck with his metal hand and started to squeeze while glowing with flames from absorbing his powers.

"Jesse!" G-Force said in fear.

"Alex, focus you can do it. Like your sister focus the g-force outside your body.

Alex didn't know if it was truly him mastering his powers or the fear of losing the man he loved but he felt the power within him and then suddenly felt the field of gravity around the metal glove and Jesse. With everything he had he decreased the gravity field around Jesse causing him to go flying across the room where Kofi slided to catch him while Alex focused back on Jakel. Still fueled by anger and adrenalin, G-Force decreased the gravity field around the Snark while decreasing it drastically around the metal hand causing Jakel to slam down onto the floor while his metal hand ripped form his arm and flew across the room. Alex then dramatically forced his hands into fists and channeled that into the force around the metal hand causing it to crunch inward and into a metal ball. Alex then swayed in exhaustion as he stared at the Snark who was clutching his bleeding stump and preparing to attack with his tail.

"I will kill," Jakel began to say when suddenly a small figure Jackhammered his head into the ground and into darkness.

"And sometimes, my dear brother, the classics work the best," Mass Master said as he leapt up and turned into smoke right before Jakel's tail struck at him and then went limp like it's owner.

"Demonica is releasing demons," Lightspeed said as she looked over at the daughter of one of their greatest enemies.

"You handle her, we got these four," Rock said as he traded punches with Garbage Man as Ricochet leaped at Claw.

"You two don't even stand a chance," Claw said as he swiped at Hydra put passed through her body as she became water before Ricochet hit him with a disc.

"Come my way and I will show you how to use your powers," Mirror said as he looked at the daughter of Elemental Storm and called on his powers to mirror any attacked made against him.

"No, let me end this, quickly," Storyteller stated to say but stopped when she heard a loud scream and then an inhale followed by immediate silence.

Storyteller as well as the rest of them in the small area where puzzled by the fact that there was no noise and that when they spoke they heard nothing. It was like they were in a bubble of silence. Taking the moment of distraction, Hydra focused her powers and poured on the water into Storyteller and Mirror's faces with great force until they both passed out. She then turned to see Julie's dad, Sonic standing there with his mouth open and seemed to be sucking in air. He closed his mouth and then her ears popped as the sound returned.

"How?" Hydra asked.

"Something I learned from Kofi on the way here. If I can generate loud sound I can also absorb it back into me creating a small pocket of silence. My kids aren't the only impressive ones huh?" James Power asked with a smile.

"Way to go, Mr. P," Ricochet said as he dropped the unconscious body of Claw next to where Garbage Man lay with half the wall on his head courtesy of Rock.

"You don't have to do this, Trish," Lightspeed said as she flew at great speed leaving a trail of light behind her as she dodged demons.

"My name is Demonica and you will pay for what you did to my dad and my family," Demonica said as she traced a symbol in the air as the one on her forehead glowed causing a strong wind to hit Julie and cause her to fall to the ground.

"It was your father who attacked us first," Lightspeed said as she saw she was standing by the pentagram Demonica had created earlier and started to cook up a plan as all the demons herded directly behind her awaiting their master's command.

"And I shall finish it," Demonica said as she released a fire ball directly at Lightspeed as all the demons held her still.

Lightspeed knew there was no way to fly out of this in time but she had another idea. Closing her eyes she concentrated really hard. Just as the fireball was about to hit Lightspeed vanished in a beam of rainbow light. Demonica screamed as the fireball hit the floor where Julie had been shattering the symbol and causing all the demons to scream as they were pulled back to where she had called them from. Demonica screamed again as she turned to not only find Lightspeed behind her but to also see a fist coming right at her face.

"It worked, I teleported," Lightspeed said as she shook her sore hand as Demonica hit the ground from the fallout with her fist.

"Nice one, sis," Mass Master said as he glanced at Demonica who was on the floor touching her fingers to her bleeding nose.

"Better watch out," G-Force teased as he patted Ricochet on the back and then pushed out with his powers to increase the gravity around Demonica and pin her arms to the floor.

"Good going guys," Psi-Lad said as his dream form appeared in front of them.

"Franklin!" Kat exclaimed and then quickly composed herself as her mom smiled down at her daughter.

"We were worry about you and your parents," Lightspeed said.

"Yeah, I was worried about yours as well but when Val said that Kofi was on his way to save them I knew they would be okay," Psi-Lad said.

"Val's back too?" Mass Master asked thinking of Franklin's little sister now around his age.

"Yeah, just in time to help my parents take down Elemental Storm. He's on his way to the Vault and my parents should be here any minute to take these guys into custody as well," Psi-Lad said as they all cheered with relief.

"This is not the end," Demonica said as she whispered something and suddenly a strange portal opened up underneath her and sucked her in and then released leaving no trace of Demonica except for the lingering echo of her scream saying they would all one day pay.

"Well kids, until then how about back to my place for some lentil soup?" James asked as everyone groaned except for Franklin who cheered louder than ever.

"Oh, Jim, our house," Margaret said reminding him of what had happened once again to their house.

"Oh, that's okay, we would love for you to use our kitchen," Sue Richards said as the Fantastic Four and a series of Vault Guardsmen came rushing in.

"Yes!" Franklin screamed once again as the rest of the Pack sighed.

**

* * *

**

New Warriors

**The New, New Warriors – Part Two**

_**Warriors HQ**_

"Okay, here we go," Dwayne said as he pressed a button and his clothes went from soft to hard metal forming his Night Thrasher armor.

Dwayne had kept his costume look and designs the same. He liked his look but he had added various upgrades. This way his foes would think he was the same and totally underestimates him and his new armor of tricks. What impressed him the most was his new team of Warriors. Like him, Rage had kept the same look and costume except for the upgraded silver helmet he now wore that had some cool enhancement to it. Nita also kept her same look. As she put it, she doesn't need armor and gadgets with she was born with the natural ability to take down her foes. The rest of their team did get a whole new make over and upgrade.

Speedball had received an all red outfit that covered his whole body with steel plates on his chest, back and knee caps that matched the facemask and tipped boots. He had also changed his name to Penance. Dwayne wasn't sure he liked or understood what Robbie was going through but figured he deserved to do what he felt he needed to get to a better place and fell better about himself. As for his friend from school, Melati Kusuma had panned out once they had gotten through it her. She agreed the best way to fit in and avoid being caught by Connor or the police would be to become a Warrior.

It had appeared that she had taken the Lizard formula and she had mastered it to the point that she was the one that turned into a lizard like being but still looked more human and had full control of her actions. In her human form she had no legs from the kneecaps down due to an accident. At command she can transform not only into her lizard form but her legs regenerated as well. Dwayne had made her a pair of green lightweight armor pants that when she did shift they expanded to cover her newly formed legs and turned black at the end as they formed boots to match her black sleeveless armored top. The pants also retracted in the back to allow her tail to come out. She liked her new look and took the codename Komodo.

As for his cousin and her brother's friend from Xavier's, Dwayne had given them a look no one from Xavier's would notice who they were. For his cousin Christine he had placed her black armor that covered her body with the body piece being gold. She didn't wear a helmet of any kind but she did wear a black eye mask. The armor not only enhanced her mutant power to phase but brought her to the level of Shadowcat to where she could disrupt technology along with her ability to knockout people when phasing. She had discarded her old codename and now called herself Phaser.

Vincent Stewart couldn't contain his excitement about his new look and his role as a Warrior. Vincent's suit was all blue including his face mask except for his eye piece and arms and hands that where white. Like Dwayne's cousin, this suit also enhanced Vincent's abilities. Vincent could generate heat from his hands. The suit's hands and arms were designed to absorb this heat and pump it throughout the rest of the suit to fuels its abilities. With the suit, Vincent could now fly, the more heat he generated the faster he could go, and increase the heat around him to great levels including melting objects from his hands as well as send focused bolts of energy from his eye pieces. Vincent had also dumped his old nickname and now called himself Skybolt.

The last member of their team had been someone Namorita had found and Dwayne had kept in hiding till now. Their final member was leery about going public because so much time had passed but they had agreed, until he was ready to keep his identity secret. Since there was a no secrets policy on the New Warriors team, they shared the story with the whole team, and those that new their final member had to get over the shock but all had agreed to keep it a secret from outside world till he was ready. Dwayne said that if he was so worried about people catching on that he should have chosen a different codename, but he said it was the only codename he liked and it was who he was. If he had to he could say he was doing it as an honorarium to a past Warrior.

So they all agreed to call their final member Scarlet Spider but Dwayne refused to let him wear anything resembling his old outfit. Ben Reilly had smiled and accepted the new suit of all read with gold eyes, spider design and accents. It was marvelous and it not only mimicked all his old abilities but had added features as well. The suit had sensors that saw all around him and sent him the info into his face piece acting like a spider sense. It also enhanced his agility, strength and durability as well as equipped with devises on his boots and gloves to allow him to stick to or climb walls. He also had web shooters as well as gold spider legs that shot out his back among other gadgets. It made him almost feel like his old self again.

The world thought he had died and it hurt him to allow his _brother_, Peter and his friends to think he was still dead, but he wasn't ready to jump back into that part of his old life yet since so much time had passed. When he had sacrificed himself to save Peter and then decomposed he thought it had been the end. Until one day he woke up in an abandon building. It seemed that after he had decomposed his body hadn't died but had began to regenerate itself due to a healing factor that had kicked in due to some of the Green Goblins DNA mixing with his when he had gotten impaled. Ben couldn't believe it and was about to race to find Peter when he saw a somewhat current newspaper on the floor and saw the date.

So much time had passed and he didn't know if he should reveal himself. He found some clothes and did some research and found all that had happened after he left, including the stillborn of Peter's child and knew at that point he didn't want to be a reminder of that time. So he took to the streets and lived off them till one day Namorita saw him. He tried to hide and deny his identity but she had found him and confronted the truth out of him. She then took him to Dwayne who put him up and allowed him to live in hiding until now. Because of the mix and rebirth, Ben had lost all his spider powers except his healing factor and his above athlete level strength and agility, but Dwayne had an idea to fix that and Ben was wearing it now as the Scarlet Spider.

"You really think were ready?" Namorita asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Been cooped up for too long. Feel good to get out there again," Scarlet Spider said as Skybolt chimed in with agreement.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Rage asked.

"It could be but it was a distress call that had gone out to no one in particular. We have to check on it and trap or not it's the perfect time to debut the team," Night Thrasher said.

"Then let's go," Penance said with no emotion in his voice.

"This the place?" Nita asked as the New Warrior craft Night Thrasher had built for them had finally arrived at an old deserted zoo.

"Yes, the signal is weak but it coming from that building," Night Thrasher said as they landed the craft and made their way to a building labeled, "Snake House".

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this," Scarlet Spider said as they made their way carefully inside.

All around them were glass cages but were all empty. After a few minutes they came to a large room that had had raised seating to their right facing a large glass cage to their left. At first the cage looked empty until Komodo hissed and pointed. There was a woman with blond hair tied and handing from the ceiling. She looked unconscious but Night Thrasher saw that the distress signal was emitting from a very small devise in her boot. She must have set it off before whoever did this to her had hung her up to dry. Night Thrasher was using his helmets scanners to get a closer look to see if he could identify the woman until a voice broke his concentration.

"I see we have an audience. Too bad this is a closed set," a voice came from behind them as the floor underneath them all gave way as they all fell a couple inches and found that a metal grate was the only thing separating them from a pit of hundreds of large deadly hissing snakes.

"King Cobra," Night Thrasher said as they all turned around to see the leader of the Serpent Society standing at the top of the auditorium seating and several figures appeared blocking both exits out of the room.

"Oh, I am so glad you remember me. Looks like you are just in time to whiteness the reformation of the Serpent Society right before you die," King Cobra said as the grate retracted and the Warriors all fell into the pit below.

**Next: Issue #45 – Fun Day at the Arcade & New Warriors: The New, New Warriors – Part Three **


	46. Fun Day at the Arcade

**Power Pack**

**Issue #45 – Fun Day at the Arcade**

_**Downtown Manhattan**_

_**Café Vida**_

"This place is great," Franklin said as he bit into his sandwich.

"I don't know why we had to come with you," Kat said as she sipped on her smoothie.

"Because mom and dad need to work on the house repairs with the Fantastic Four while Reed is running tests on Samantha, Jack went with Steve to visit Steve's grandma, Kofi and Friday are working on some upgrades at the Pad and need us out of there and Julie is finally on her official first date with Johnny so we agreed to keep an eye on you," Alex said as he finished off his white mocha late.

"We don't need to be baby sat," Kat mumbled as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"We're not baby sitting. Think of it as a double date," Jesse said with a smile as he winked at his husband.

"Yeah?" Franklin beamed with his pearly whites.

"We are not on a date!" Kat shouted as she quickly blushed and looked away from Franklin.

"Now, Katie," Alex said trying to hold back the laughter.

"It's Kat and I'll be starting High School this fall," Kat said as if that said it all and quickly grabbed her drink and took a swallow.

"Oh, me too! When dad had Valeria tested so she could officially be tested out of grade school, junior high and high school due to her current new age they let me take a test and I tested out of junior high. Not only do I get to skip a year and start high school early but they are going to let me go to the same public high school as you, isn't that great?" Franklin said so fast with excitement you could barely understand him between his sandwich chews.

"What?" Kat asked as she spit out her drink and began coughing.

"Okay there?" Alex asked again this time unable to stop fro laughing.

"I'm fine. You may be going to my high school but that doesn't mean you can expect me to hang out with you," Kat said trying to compose herself.

"That's great Franklin. Speaking of your sister, where is she?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Ever since she came back she's been going off on her own. Mom and dad want her to go to college but she says she needs time to find her place again now that she is older. She's living with us and will help out the FF or the Pack anytime we may need her but she kind of wants her own thing," Franklin said with a shrug as he finished the last of his food.

"Hey, there's a new arcade that's opened up down the street, wanna check it out?" Alex asked as he got up and paid the bill.

"Please, I'm a little too old to be playing video games," Kat said as they all got up and slowly walked down the sidewalk.

"There it is," Jesse said pointing.

"Hey, I think I saw Brent Taylor go in there with your friend Tracy," Franklin said.

"Really," Kat said as she went storming off ahead of them.

"I thought you were too old for the arcade?" Alex called after with a laugh.

When the trio entered the arcade they looked around to see where Kat had gone. It was hard to see in the dark room lit up by florescent lighting to give it that outer space glow look. It didn't take long before they heard Kat's voice rise above the noise of the video games and active patrons. Alex shook his head. While Kat and Tracy were arguing in the corner he saw Brent playing skeet ball, oblivious to the two girls apparently fighting over him. Alex glanced down at Franklin and saw that he was trying to pretend not to notice. As childish as Franklin could be at times, he and Kat had always been a lot a like.

"Alex, here's that pinball game you like, Skrull Attack," Jesse said as they moved over to the game.

Alex put in his fifty cents and pulled back the knob that released the ball. Alex was doing good, slamming his ball into Skrulls and earning points. After about fifteen minutes he was down to one ball and ten points away from beating the all time high score. It was hard to concentrate with Jesse and Franklin cheering him on and yelling in his ear. Ball was coming down fast and he hit the button but his flipper missed the ball and it was going to head into the pit and his game would be over. Alex swore and pushed out in anger.

The ball suddenly slowed and stopped before going down the pit. Then by some on seen force it shot straight up, hit a Skrull face, bounced off and slammed into the top glass causing it to crack from the impact of the metal ball. Alex stepped back from the machine and looked around to see if anyone had seen what had just happened as the ball rolled into the pit ending the game. Luckily no one saw anything but the three of them.

"Did you just do that? Have you been cheating?" Jesse asked.

"No honest, I didn't use my powers at all until now by accident," Alex responded.

"Seems like ever since you started trying to use your powers without having to come in contact with another they've been a bit out of control," Jesse said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean do that though," Alex said looking over his shoulder at the cracked glass.

"Hey, at least you beat the high score. Don't forget to put in your name" Franklin cheered.

"Naw, that's okay. We better go check on Kat," Alex said as he looked and saw Tracy push Kat back a little.

"Yeah, we don't need to cause anymore damage here," Jesse said as he followed Alex towards Kat and Tracy.

"Hey, wait for me," Franklin said as he quickly entered in Alex's name and then ran after them.

"Kat, I swear, I ain't doing nothing. Bret just wanted to go to the arcade and I said I would go, plus you don't even like these places and I don't recall you ever saying you and Bret were in item," Tracy said spat back.

"You know I liked him. You have no right," Kat said getting angry.

"Back off, Bret can date whomever he likes," Tracy said pushing Kat back while she grabbed onto her scarf to keep from falling back.

"Listen here," Kat began to say when got her footing but continued to grip Tracy's scarf with all her fury.

"Kat, what's wrong with your hand?" Tracy asked as the two girls stood there in surprise.

"Alex," Jesse said as they saw Kat's hand glow causing the scarf to tear in two where she disintegrated it.

"Franklin, quick before anyone notices," Alex said as they all went into action.

Franklin used his powers to send a psi-blast just strong enough to knock Tracy out. As Tracy fell back unconscious, Alex reached out with his powers to slow her fall enough for him to reach her in time and catch her and hold her upright. Jesse then used the mix of his powers enough to melt and reattach the two pieces of scarf back together and tied it just right so it would be noticed in this lighting. He then used his frost to give Tracy the push she needed to start waking up. Alex glared at Kat as her glowing hand vanished as she quickly directed the energy within herself.

"Hey, is Tracy okay?" Brent asked as he suddenly walked up to the group.

"What happened?" Tracy asked as she opened her eyes and saw that everyone staring as Alex held her up.

"You fainted," Jesse quickly said.

"I did? Last I remember Kat yelling at me and then I thought I saw," Tracy began to say when Alex decreased her gravity enough to make her stumble a little to cut her off.

"Take it easy. Fainting can cause you to become weak and hallucinate," Alex quickly added.

"What were you two fighting about?" Bret asked.

"Nothing," both girls said at the same time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brent asked Tracy.

"I think so, but you better take me home, I'm feeling light headed again, must be the heat in here," Tracy quickly lied as Brent took her arm and helped her out of the Arcade while she glanced back and smiled at Kat.

"Oh, that," Kat began to say and then stormed out of the Arcade in the opposite direction.

"Now what should we do?" Franklin asked with a smile as he looked up as Alex and Jesse laughed putting there arms around him as they all headed after Kat.

_**Epilogue**_

"Hey boss, seems some kid cracked one of the pinball machines and left," a skinny rough looking man said as he approached a large man wearing a blue ski mask that covered his entire head with black material where the eyes should be.

"Yes, but not as interesting as this here," the man said as he touched the monitor with his blue gloved hand as a large silver skull ring glimmered underneath the overhead lighting.

They both watched as the tape played back to where they saw the two girls fighting until one of the girls grabbed the other's scarf. It wasn't the fight that intrigued the masked man it was what came next. The girls hand began to glow and the scarf cut in two and then he saw two guys and a teenager about the girl's age run up. The teenage put his hand to his temple and the one girl suddenly went unconscious but didn't fall as one of the guys held out his hand and then seemed to catch her and hold her up with ease. Then he saw the second guy melt the scarf back and then cause a frosty mist under the girl's eyes. He knew there was something special about these four.

"I must have them," the masked man said.

"But they've already left and we don't know a thing about them," the skinny man replied.

"Oh, I think we have a good start," the blue masked man said as he pointed to another monitor and zoomed on the damaged pinball machine where it showed in bright letter, "New High Score: Alex Power".

* * *

**New Warriors**

**The New, New Warriors – Part Three**

_**Abandoned Zoo**_

_**Snake House**_

"Looks like our nosey heroes didn't survive long enough to save you," King Cobra said as he looked at he tied up Beatrix Keener, the Society member once known as Coach Whip after the Warriors had fallen into the pit.

"Think again, King Cobra," Night Thrasher said as he flipped out of the pit and landed on the ground thanks to his boot thrusters.

"Quick work with the webbing us a net to bounce on and come back up away from the snakes, Scarlet," Namorita said as she came flying out of the pit carrying Rage.

"You're welcome," Scarlet Spider said as he propelled up and out thanks to his yellow mechanical spider legs on his back as Penance shot out followed by Phaser and Skybolt carrying Komodo.

"Sorry, Klaus, your reign as King is over," Night Thrasher said as he leapt towards King Cobra.

"Hate to disappoint you, but my uncle is dead. There can only be room for one Cobra," King Cobra said as he opened his mouth and spit venom at the New Warriors' leader.

"Piet, so you killed your uncle to take over his identity?" Night Thrasher asked as he leapt out of the way allowing Namorita to fly at Cobra from behind.

"No, I killed him," a voice said as a power blast hit Namorita in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

"Nita!" Rage shouted as he leapt and caught her.

"Who are you?" Penance asked in awe as the New Warriors gathered together and looked up at who fired the shot.

A figure dropped from the ceiling and landed next to King Cobra while the rest of the Serpent Society stepped forward on the overhanging balcony that wrapped along the upper walls of the room and stayed at the ready awaiting orders. She wore black leather pants with matching gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore blood red knee high boots that matched the red body armor she wore that covered her upper body only leaving her upper arms, shoulders and bust and neck line exposed. Four matching red stripes ran up her gloves as three black stripes ran up both sides of her body armor. In the center of her body armor was a red snake-skull with black eyes that matched the armored snake-skull mask that covered her whole head. She lowered the gun as she placed the other on King Cobra's shoulder.

"You may call me Red Viper and I've decided to reform the Serpent Society with the help of King Cobra here, of course when his uncle refused I had to kill him, luckily this one was eager to take his place," Red Viper said with a hiss.

"Guys, looks like she's got the whole gang here, even though some may be new members in old identities," Night Thrasher said to the rest of the Warriors on their private line as he scanned the other eighteen figures on the balcony.

"Are you okay?" Phaser asked as she used her powers to get into and help Beatrix out of the glass cage.

"I," was all Beatrix could say as the beatings she had taken left her quite weak.

"Oh, B, your friends can't save you. You thought quitting and hiding out with the Thunderbolts as Whipshock would protect you but I still found you. **(As seen in the Avengers back up stores in X-Calibur) **I wanted representation by each Serpent member. You had the same option each of them had, join me or die. And trust me, killing you won't hurt my feelings because I can create a new Coachwhip.

"Let me introduce you all to my new Society. Eel, Anaconda, the new Asp since the Demon Storm took the old one, Black Mamba, Black Racer, Boomslang, Bushmaster, the new Copperhead since I had to kill the old one, Cottonmouth, Death Adder, Fer-de-Lance, the new Diamondback since Rachel is hanging out with that despicable Captain America but I will get her in time, Princess Python, Puff Adder, Rattler, Rock Python, the new Slither and finally the new Sidewinder," Red Viper said as she introduced each member.

"Yes, when father refused to join I had no choice but to kill him and take his place," the female Sidewinder said from the balcony as Thrasher notices a quick glare Viper's way.

"You will be brought down," Namorita swore at Red Viper.

"I don't know what hold she has on all of you, but I know some of you had tried to make an honest change. Anyone wanting out can join us and we will give you amnesty and protection," Night Thrasher declared to the group above them.

"I," Princess Python had fidgeted and stopped herself before going any further.

What happened next was so fast that Thrasher and the Warriors were completely helpless. Red Viper flicked her arm and instantly a small knife popped out of a black stripe on her glove and was in her hand. In half that time the blade had left her hand and implanted itself deep in the middle of Princess Python's neck. None of the Serpent members dared make a reaction as Princess Python's lifeless body fell over the balcony and hit the floor below causing the Warriors to call out.

"Oh well, I was wanting to recruit a better Python anyways. When I'm done here I'll have to pay Salem-X a visit," Red Viper sang.

"Warriors, bring her down!" Night Thrasher shouted as his team leapt into action as a nod from Red Viper was all that was needed to allow her Society to leap from the balcony and attack.

The initial batter went quick which made Night Thrasher realize they would need a little more practice working as a team, especially the new members to the Warriors. Black Mamba stepped in front of Phaser. Phaser went intangible and smiled at the woman in the seductive all black out fit with green snake scale accents. As she moved a black substance began to take shape. Phaser went towards it know it wouldn't be able to hurt her. Phaser was ready to attacked Black Mamba when the black thing took on the form of her dead brother causing her to freeze. She wasn't sure if the thing could still touch her or if she had gone solid without realizing it but her dead brother was no chocking her.

Skybolt flew the best he could overhead sending blasts down at the snakes from his eye lenses. He quickly stopped when he was surrounded by two guys, Eel and the new Asp in his green outfit with black boots and gloves that matched a strange crown like head piece. Skybolt grunted as Eel unleashed his electricity upon him. His suit was absorbing most of it but he was starting to feel the current graze his skin. While he was distracted, Asp did a little hip movement and dance and then slammed his hands together over his head causing his head piece to realize a power bolt of energy. Skybolt dropped to the ground the instant the bolt hit him. It had somehow shutdown his suits abilities to absorb his heat powers as well as rendering him paralyzed. He laid there unable to move in visual darkness wondering what was going to happen next when this time he felt the electricity hit him.

"You should join us," Black Racer said as she moved with great speed and landed more punches upon her reptile opponent.

"Never," Komodo swore as Rattler caused vibrations from his tail again making her loose her balance as Black Racer moved in and landed more punches at super speed.

"You can't avoid us much longer," Boomslang said as threw his two razor sharp snake shaped boomerangs at Scarlet Spider.

"I can go all day," Scarlet Spider said knowing that even he was growing overwhelmed with Boomslang, Copperhead, Rock Python and Fer-de-Lance all teamed up on him.

"You make this too easy," Anaconda said as she wrapped her self in a constricting hold upon Rage.

"Honey, I usually don't get this close on a first date," Rage grumbled as he tried to get loose as Puff Adder pumped up and advanced on him with Slither to demonstrate their great strength.

"Give her up and we may still let her live and join us," King Cobra said as he and the new Diamondback approached Penance who stood in front of the injured Beatrix sitting on the floor.

"So, you throw diamonds too?" Penance asked the woman dressed in an all black leather outfit with a snake scale pattern on it that covered her entire body and head with a picture of a diamondback on her chest wrapping in-between her chest and a large diamond on her forehead.

She slowly moved towards him and Beatrix while King Cobra stood and watched. Penance gave an internal command and his suit stuck him all over on the inside with sharp needles. Grunting through the pain he allowed it and the needles to ignite and fuel his kinetic powers. Penance crackled with blue energy, raised his arm and released a kinetic blast at Diamondback. The blast flew out with great speed but then slowed as it got closer and then suddenly was pulled in and absorbed into the diamond on his opponents forehead. Without missing a beat, the diamond flashed as she then swung each of her arms causing kinetic energy in the shape of snakes to go flying back at him.

The first snake hit his right arm and he grunted in pain as the kinetic snake seemed to bite and tear away a small section of his suit's armor were it had hit and bitten. He glanced and saw where his skin was exposed was a two bleeding scratching where the snake at hit. Penance didn't let this slow him down as he quickly pushed out and pulsed a kinetic field around his body causing the second energy snake to hit it and explode into nothing. Penance prepared his next attacked when he suddenly realized he could no longer move his right arm. It had gone completely numb and limp. He looked up and saw Diamondback squatting and preparing to attack and he swore he could see her smiling with pleasure behind her facemask.

"Well, it seems this version of your Warriors is no better than your previous incarnations," Red Viper said as did a back flip connecting her right boot with Night Thrasher's face knocking his head back as she then landed on the ground, squatted and did a sweep kick knocking his feet out from under him and landing on his back.

"I see you're strong as well," Night Thrasher said as he updated his data base and scan on this new and deadly opponent.

"Yes, among other tricks," Red Viper said as two egg looking item popped out of the black stripes along the side of her body and into her hands and threw them at Night Thrasher without any hesitation.

"You missed," Night Thrasher said as they eggs exploded next to each of his legs and arms doing nothing but causing him to fall back down.

"Or did I?" Red Viper laughed as suddenly four metallic looking snakes shot out of the ground where the eggs had exploded and quickly wrapped themselves around Night Thrasher's arms and legs instantly pinning him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Night Thrasher whispered as he stared at the lady in red and black trying to break his bonds with no luck and seeing all his Warriors, including Namorita who was battling the remaining Society that weren't engaged with the others and no where to assist him.

"Your death," Red Viper said as she raised her gun and fired.

**Next: Issue #46 – The Next Level – Part One & New Warriors: The New, New Warriors – Part Four **


	47. The Next Level Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #46 – The Next Level – Part One**

_**Pack Pad**_

"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Friday asked as she sat on the edge of the desk, batting her eyes at the horse-looking alien sitting in the chair staring at the computer screen.

"You know, Friday, I am so not used to you and this form," Kofi said as he turned to face the girl with dark hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Me either, since I got a little help from Reed to upgrade to this body. To the touch it feels like real flesh and I've even adapted sensors so that when I'm in this body it's as I experience all five senses as a human would," Friday said with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me old friend. So does that mean you abandoned the ship or your hovering robot form?" Kofi asked.

"No, I can still transfer myself into either form, the Pack Pad or take control of any computer or mechanical devise. Also, I was able to tap into the costume changing ability to upgrade myself as well," Friday said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked with intrigue.

"Costume On!" Friday shouted and she was wearing a Power Pack costume with silver and red with a picture of Friday's original ship form on her chest.

"Okay, so you have a costume," Kofi teased.

"Costume On!" Friday shouted and was suddenly in her hovering robot form and then shouted it again and vanished.

"Friday?" Kofi asked jumping up.

"I am within the Pack Pad computer system. I can transfer myself into any machine, and like the costumes, I put my form in the pocket universe. My _human form_, robot form, my mini ship form are all in there to call on when I want. I've even built some surprises," Friday said with pride when she said the phrase and was suddenly standing before Kofi in her human non costume form.

"Now you can truly be a part of the team," Kofi said.

"Yes, my codename is Smartship and when in human form I will be Friday Aelfyre, after your father and good friend, if that's okay?" Friday asked.

"He would be honored, as am I," Kofi said with a smile.

"Now, enough about me, back to the Pack. Are you sure they are ready?" Friday asked.

"Yes, it is time. As kids they were each given portions of my father's gifts and stumbled upon the basics of their power. Now that they are adults, it's time they know and learn their true potential. Especially after several of the recent events it's time the Pack move dot the next level," Kofi said as he sat back own in front of the computer.

"Well, I've run the program, scans and their files in conjunction with the research you brought back with you and it's already," Friday said.

"Good, now I can look this over and start their training," Kofi said as his eyes and fingers worked over the data on the screen.

Kofi summarized each of the members. Alex had the ability to control gravity. So far he could increase and decrease the gravity of himself or those that he touched. He had mastered it so that he could not only fly with ease but he could handle more people or items and much heavier items as well. In time and practice he could reach the level of picking up an entire school. He had started using the decrease and increase simultaneously so as to punch and throw as if he had super strength. The next level, which Alex has hinted at, is to be able to push and use that gravitational field away from his body. So he can affect things without having to touch them. Alex would have the potential to do what Magneto or Gravitron could do. Alex may not think so yet but he had the potential to be one of the strongest and most powerful members of the Pack.

"Hello, Kofi, you with us?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry was just reading over these files. Glad to see you," Kofi said as he got up and gave his best friend a hug.

"Wow, Friday was just showing us what she can do, pretty cool," Jesse said as he was next to get a hug.

"So, I guess we're first. Where do we start?" Alex asked not to optimistic about this.

"Well, we start by showing you and teaching you to use your gifts to their full potential. Now, follow me," Kofi said as the four of them all headed down into the hidden headquarters and into the training room.

"Alex, we're going to start small. That metal box there weighs the same as a car, I want you to reach out and lift it in the air," Kofi said.

"Start small you say? Whatever, I can't do that, not if I don't have the Power Gem," Alex chuckled, half kidding and half hopeless.

"Alex, the Gem only amplified what you already could do. You just have to concentrate, reach out and feel the gravity field around you. Then, through that push out and feel the area around that and keep doing that till you can feel the field around the car. Once you feel that, push and lift," Kofi said making it sound so easy.

"So, what's my potential, become the next iceman?" Jesse teased as he saw sweat forming on his husband's brow as he reached out with his hand and pushed.

"Actually, you have the ability to control the heat and cold in all its forms. You could say there is no excuse you can't be Iceman, and the Human Torch all rolled into one. Technically, if mastered right, there is no reason why you can't marvel that of Hydro Man or even become steam itself," Friday said as Jesse's jaw dropped.

"Yes, what she says is true. You haven't' even begun to tap what you can do, but then the Power siblings have had there powers a lot longer to practice with," Kofi added.

"Really?" Was all Jesse could say.

"Just an example. Use heat in one hand and cold in the other," Kofi instructed as Jesse did.

"Holy crap," Jesse said as the fire in the palm of one hand and the ice in the other moved together and suddenly went from a ball of water to hot steam rising from his hands.

"That's just the beginning," Friday cheered.

"We will focus more on you once we finish with Alex here," Kofi said as they turned back to Alex who had jet to lift the car in the air.

_**Julie & Samantha's Dorm Room**_

"I'm glad your parents finally have their house all rebuilt, again," Samantha said as she laughed at such a reoccurring tragedy.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the Richard's, their home owner's insurance would be through the roof," Julie laughed back.

"Yeah, they are really great. Especially that Reed, because of him I'm going to live and have control over my powers without being hurt. He says he is real close to permanently fixing my condition," Samantha said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, Sam, not only is he married, but he is like, way old," Julie said as Samantha twitched a little.

"Oh, eww, Julie no. I'm just saying I'm thankful for all he's done. Please like I would ever be interested in someone old enough to be my dad," Samantha said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well I hope, wait who's at the door?" Julie asked as she was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it, Julie?" Samantha asked as she walked up to Julie standing in an empty hallway holding a small box.

"I don't know. Who ever it was is gone and they left this box addressed to me," Julie said coming in and opening the box.

"I bet it's from Johnny. You're date must have gone really well the other day," Samantha giggled as she saw Julie pull out a perfectly preserved blue rose.

"It's beautiful and I think you're right. The note says 'Your beauty is eternal and I wish I could preserve it forever like this rose. Meet me at _Collectors_.' Oh, Johnny is the best. I have to go," Julie said as she opened her window, commanded her costume and vanished in a stream of rainbow light.

_Flashover_

"Are you pleased with the information I've collected for you?" A skinny rough looking man asked.

"Yes, it seems that the girl and the older man are all related to this Alex Power, his sister and his husband. The other boy is the son of the Fantastic Four. It seams that there is another brother and sister. And if you compare what I saw those three do in my arcade matches up with a young super hero group called Power Pack. With further analysis of the data gathered I am ninety percent sure the Power family is also Power Pack," the large man in the blue mask and gloves said as he eyes the pictures of the Power Kids next to the group photo of Power Pack.

"Yes sir. Not a lot is known about them but they have been known to assist the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, X-Men and various others in the hero community but have never really had any big press as they tend to fade in and out as a team," the skinny man said.

"Well, then they wouldn't be missed. I must have them, starting with this beauty. Send her my calling card," the blue masked man said as the other man ran to put together his master's wish.

_Flashback_

"What, did you forget something Julie?" Samantha asked as she opened her door and then gasped.

"Hey, Sam, is Julie here?" Johnny Gallo asked with a sweet smile.

"Johnny, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be meeting Julie," Sam said with surprise.

"What are you talking about? We didn't have any plans I just came by to surprise her," Johnny said in confusion.

"Didn't you just send," Samantha began to say as she pointed to the empty box and card and Johnny pushed past her.

"I did not send this and this is not my writing," Johnny said in panic as he took the card and raced out of the room.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**The New, New Warriors – Part Four**

_**Abandoned Zoo**_

_**Snake House**_

Night Thrasher flinched as the blast from the gun exploded and echoed throughout the room. Night Thrasher was wondering if his helmet would withstand a blast from Red Viper's gun at this close of a range but never got the chance to find out. He had heard the blast go off but never felt a thing. He looked up and instantly saw the cause of his relief and Viper's swearing anger. Standing right in front of him was a girl in her late teens or early twenties wearing a green costume that covered everything but her mouth and was holding a strange looking sword. It was either the sword or the girl or a combination of both that had placed some kind of protective bubble around them that had deflected Red Viper's blast. The girl glanced down at him and smiled.

"Val?" Night Thrasher asked in surprise at the youngest member of Power Pack who had been aged back to her true age.

"Hey, Thrash. Codenames in the field, okay?" Valeria Richards teased with a smile.

"I don't recognize you but that don't matter since you won't be alive long enough to matter," Red Viper said as she raised her gun.

"Really?" Val asked as she looked at the gun, her eyes flashing with power as it burst into flame.

"You will pay for that," Red Riper swore as she dropped the gun, did a back flip and landed a few feet away from the girl with two red blades in her hands in the shape of vipers.

"I love sword fights," Val said as she held up her sword, an orange hilt made of rock, blue band that wrapped down and held a glowing gem at the bottom while the sword's blade appeared to be translucent as it glowed with a fiery aura around it.

Red Viper leapt at the girl, throwing one blade while swinging down with the other. The first blade bounced off an invisible field while the other shattered in two when it collided with the girl's strange blade. The moment of surprise was all Val needed. She swung with her free arm, causing it to stretch out and her hand becoming a large rocky fist hit Red Viper and sent her flying backwards and into Diamondback freeing her victim from her wrath. Val then called on her powers, focused them into the Infinity Sword and swung it as she twirled in a circle. As she did this, an invisible force shot out of the sword, hit each Serpent Society member and threw them back hitting the nearest wall hard. Val stopped spinning and dropped to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Night Thrasher asked as he stepped to her side and helped her stand.

"It seems that when I fuel my sword with my cosmic powers, it drains me and leaves me weak until my body's powers naturally recharge again," Val said as she held her sword that now had a more visible blade and a very faint fiery glow around it.

"Don't worry, you just gave us the advantage we needed to take these freaks out," Penance said as he sent out a kinetic blast that hit just about all the Society members.

"Don't think this is the last you've heard from me. We will be back for you dear Beatrix and your friends," Red Viper hissed as she yelled at Sidewinder to get them out of there.

"Yes, Syn," Sidewinder said as she used her powers in conjunction to devices on each Society member's costumes to make her, Red Viper and the rest of the Serpent Society to vanish from sight.

"So, what brings you here?" Rage asked as the Warriors and Beatrix gathered around Valeria Richards.

"I was looking for the Warriors and caught a trace of you and followed you here. I was hoping to join you," Val asked as she looked at Night Thrasher.

"What about Power Pack?" Namorita asked.

"I'll help them when needed, but ever since returning to my true age and all I went through in space, I feel I need something else, something apart from my family and the Pack," Valeria said.

"You've proven yourself before and now. The Warriors would love to have you," Night Thrasher said as he shook the girl's hand.

"What about me? It's not safe out there on my own with the Society gunning for me, plus I've kind of grown accustomed to being a part of a team of heroes," Beatrix said as she missed the brief time she had spent with the Thunderbolts.

"If there are no objections, I think we've rounded out the Warriors with its final members," Night Thrasher said as the team welcomed their two newest members.

_**Later at the New Warrior Headquarters**_

"We've got them set. It was easy to get Beatrix into a new outfit but Val insisted on making her own costume. I did manage to incorporate a COM Unit so she can communicate with all of us," Namorita said as the Warriors all turned to see their newest members walk into the room.

"Ripcord," Night Thrasher introduced Beatrix Kenner as she walked in wearing an all gold armored outfit accented with black boots, gloves and visor that covered her eyes but exposed the rest of her face and long white hair.

"Cosmic Knight," Night Thrasher introduced Valeria Richards as she walked in wearing a white outfit that covered her whole body accented with blue boots, gloves, cape that draped behind her and a blue head piece that looked like a knight's helmet with white accents along the edges and eyes pieces. She also had her bladeless sword attached to her hip and a pattern on her chest of four orbs interlocking. One looked like an orange rock, the next a ball of fire, another a blue rubbery ball and the last clear with its outline made of short dashes to make it look like it was becoming invisible.

"Here's to the New Warriors," they all cheered.

"And may it last longer than the others," Penance murmured as he glanced around the room at the others.

**Next: Issue #47 – The Next Level – Part Two & New Warriors: A.I.M. High – Part One **


	48. The Next Level Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #47 – The Next Level – Part Two**

_**Pack Pad**_

_**Training Room**_

"I don't understand why you must name everything you do," Kofi said as he looked at a smiling and smug Jack Power.

"It's because," Jack began to respond.

"It's the only way for him to actually look like he can focus his power and doing something," Steve Sands interrupted with a laugh as he suddenly found himself dodging balls of solid smoke.

"You'll be laughing when I hit you with the Jackomatic," Jack said as his hands became smoky and small white balls shot from them like a machine guns hitting things with a good amount of force before instantly bursting into a puff of smoke.

"What ever," Steve said as he called on his powers and instantly transformed into his rock form to better resist the impacts of the pellets.

"That's enough!" Kofi suddenly yelled as the two boys stopped, turned to normal forms and blushed a little.

"Shall we get started?" Friday asked as she pulled up the data for Kofi.

"Yes, now, Jack your powers allow you to control and manipulate your own body's mass, shrinking down to a very small and dense form or grow large and become smoky," Kofi began.

"Oh, I can do more than that," Jack said with a smile.

"Yes, you've begun to master the ability to use your mass in different ways," Friday said with praise.

"Yup, my Jackhammer, Jackomatic and Jack-a-mole," Jack grinned with pride.

"As you put it, the Jackhammer is when you shrink and become very dense and strong and use that to knock out your opponents. The latter two are very clever ways of expanding your mass abilities. When you are all smoky you are able to pull the mass around your hands to become solid and dense, looking like hammers to smack your enemies while also when you are solid you cause the mass around your hands to go smoky and then shrink into small dense balls and shoot them out. Not only that but you've also gone semi solid-smoky and caused your mass to extend out and become solid and dense to create a protective shield around you and others," Kofi said as he looked at the data screen.

"I think I'll call that the Jackfield," Jack said rubbing his chin.

"No point in worrying about a secret identity huh?" Steve asked teasing.

"What you don't realize Jack is your potential. What you've discovered is only the beginning of what you can do with your mass. With practice you can do things from making your smoke into other shapes to actually shape shifting in a sense," Kofi tried to explain.

"You mean I can make myself look like other things or people?" Jack asked as his mind began to go a mile a minute.

"In time, with practice, you can manipulate your own mass in so many ways but the basics will always stand, the smaller the form the more dense and stronger it is and the larger you go the more light and intangible it becomes," Friday answered.

"Would he ever be able to grow like Giant-Man from the Avengers and not be all smoky?" Steve asked.

"It's possible once he's mastered it that he could be that tall and hold his form tight enough with a bit of density to keep a solid and colored form but he wouldn't be as strong and a good force against this body could sending him easily flying or puff to smoke," Kofi said not wanting them to get a head of themselves.

"Wow, he's always seemed like the one of us that could always come up with new things with his powers or any of ours when he had them," Kat said to herself as she watched form a monitoring window in a different room while she waited her turn.

"Now, don't sell yourself short," Friday said from a speaker on the console next to her.

"Friday, didn't realize you were here," Kat said jumping in surprise.

"I am in there and here right now while I am in the Pack Pad System," Friday explained.

"Cool," was all Kat could bring herself to say.

"As I was saying, Jack's not the only clever one. Why haven't you told your siblings about what you've discovered?" Friday asked referring to her absorbing energy and releasing it within her own body to enhance her physical abilities and skills.

"I don't know. Didn't think it was a big deal," Kat half lied.

"Oh it is Kat. You see, your powers are based on controlling energy, yours or that of others. Like when you _disintegrate_ things you are actually controlling the energy within and around the item and forcing it to convert into energy and then you absorb it into your body or when things are shot at you and you absorb them or you create your disintegrating field you are doing the same effect.

"Then when you take in that access energy you decide what to do with it, fuse the energy with your own or force it back out, in the form of power balls. It's basic control and conversion of substance to energy and back," Friday said.

"So, like when I breathe underwater or in space it's because I've actually in a way converted my own body into living energy?" Kat asked as she realized she was smarter than most gave her credit for.

"Exactly, and in time you will master and control energy on so many levels. For example instead of releasing your energy as energy balls you could do blasts, beams, etc or like you do with yourself, give energy boosts to things or others or the things you could do when you master the conversion of yourself and other things into energy and back," Friday continued to mumble with the potential Kat held within.

"Cool," Kat smiled as she began to see what her powers were really based and the potential she had to be better then any of her siblings.

_**The Collector**_

"Julie!" Jonny shouted as he arrived at the store on the card that was sent to Julie to find it dark and closed.

"Any sign of her?" Samantha asked as she walked up having followed Johnny as best she could when he had left her dorm.

"No, been all around the building and no sign of life and the buildings dark and locked," Johnny answered.

"Maybe Julie got here and saw it was closed and left?" Samantha suggested until they heard a scream from inside the building.

"Time to sit up, Costume On!" Johnny shouted as he as instantly replaced by Ricochet.

"Costume On!" Samantha shouted as she became Hydra.

"Now to find a way in," Ricochet said when Hydra opened the front door.

"Easy when you can turn into water and slip in under the door and unlock it from the inside," Hydra smiled as they both entered the building carefully trying to figure out where Julie's scream came from.

"This way," Ricochet said as he leapt to a back room when he heard another scream.

Hydra moved quickly through the door and found they were heading down into a basement. The soon came to a door where they heard voices coming form the other side. Hydra was about to ask what they should do next when Ricochet burst through the door and charged into the room. Hydra followed and came to a stop next to Ricochet when she saw a large man wearing a blue mask holding a matching glove in one gloved hand while his exposed, strangely pale blue hand was outstretched touching something they couldn't quite make out since the man turned around to face them and blocked their site.

"Oh, I see we have company," the large man in blue said as several hired guns came out wearing blue masks and pointing their guns at the two of them.

"Tell us where the girl is," Ricochet demanded.

"There's no girl here," a skinny rough looking guy said next to the large man in the blue mask.

"We heard her scream," Hydra said as she eyed the men with guns.

"I see, well you could say, like the name of my store, I like to collect beautiful things," the man with the blue mask said as he stepped to the side and laughed.

"Julie!" Ricochet screamed as they saw that what the man was standing in front of was a blue statue that looked exactly like Julie.

* * *

**Note: New Warriors Back Up Story will return next issue. **

**Next: Issue #48 – The Next Level – Part Three & New Warriors: A.I.M. High – Part One **


	49. The Next Level Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #48 – The Next Level – Part Three**

_**The Collector's Hideout**_

"You will pay for that," Ricochet said as he released two of his discs, both hitting the man in blue so he fell back away from the statue of Julie.

"You will pay for that, kill them!" The scrawny man shouted as dozens of guards rushed into the room with guns.

"Allow me," Hydra said as she liquefied hitting all the guards as they entered the room knocking them back with a forceful blast of water streaming from her own body.

"Stop it, all of you before you ruin my collection," the man in blue said as he got to his feet and watched the two heroes fending off his guards and damaging tings in the process.

A guard, ignoring his master, raised his gun and charged past him towards the two members of Power Pack. The man in blue removed his glove to reveal a blue hand with skin that almost looked like porcelain. He reached out and grabbed the guard's arm. The man froze in terror as a strange substance formed around the blue hand and quickly spread outward and in a matter of seconds the guard was incased completely in it and looked just like Julie, a blue statue. The man placed the glove back on his hand and waved for the other guards to have the blue guard statue disposed of. He then turned and faced Ricochet and Hydra and smiled beneath his mask.

"Both of you stop and not make another move," the scrawny guy said as he stepped next to Julie and raised his hand at her in a strange threatening way.

"Now, Linus, do be careful," the man in blue said as he turned back to Ricochet and Hydra.

"Who are you and what have you done to her?" Ricochet demanded.

"You may call me the Collector. Ever since I was a child of loved collecting things and always wished I had a way to preserve everything, especially as I watched my mother begin to wither and fade from an illness. It was a dream until, while working in a chemical lab as an intern I was caught in an explosion that not only turned by skin blue and preserve me perfectly but I discovered that those I touched I could coat and preserve perfectly for all time as well," The Collector said as he waved his hand at a statue of a beautiful woman in the far corner with a shrine around her.

"You killed your own mother by turning her into a statue?" Hydra asked in horror as she looked from the woman in the corner to that of Julie.

"No, I didn't kill her, I saved her. She was going to die so I used my gifts to preserve her. Now she will always look pretty and young, and like me will live forever, never changing. You see, if the coating were to be removed she would be herself again exactly like the moment before I preserved her," The Collector explained.

"Dude, you can't be doing that to people. Please, let our friend go," Ricochet pleaded as he looked at the man in blue and realizing that the man may look to be in his twenties that he may just be a lot older than that.

"I don't think so, like I said, I love to collect beautiful things and preserve them for all time. Plus, even if I wanted to, I can't reverse the effects. Linus here is the only person I've met that can penetrate the substance I create," The Collector said and Linus chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm special," Linus said as his hand began to glow very red and a small area around the middle of Julie's chest began to melt and peel away.

"Linus, no!" The Collector shouted causing Linus to jump in startle causing a red blast to shoot from his hand and not only melting a large circle in the middle Julie's chest but had blasted all the way through leaving a gaping hole in the middle of her chest.

"NO!" Ricochet and Hydra screamed in unison.

_**Pack Pad**_

"What you doing?" Franklin asked as his dream form appeared inside the room.

"None of your business," Kat said as she stood in the middle of the room.

"She's learning how to better use her powers," Kofi said.

"Oh, like when you did that trick in that swimming pool?" Franklin asked.

"Hey, we agreed to keep that secret," Kat glared at the Richard's boy.

"Kat, don't worry, as I know the potential you all hold, for now I won't say anything until I feel I have to," Kofi said as he prepared her first test.

"I don't know why we have to do this. I mean, what about Julie, she's not even here," Kat pouted.

"Actually, Julie was one of the first to volunteer and the only to take this way more serious. She's been doing a lot of studying," Friday's voice said form all around them.

"Figures," Kat said and then nudged her head towards Franklin. "Does he have to be here?"

"You're not the only one wanting to learn how to improve their powers," Franklin said.

"You're dad is actually letting you do that? I remember how upset they were when your powers came back and watched you so closely until they realized you were limited to only your original dream form and your psi-blast," Kat began to ramble with curiosity associated with gossip.

"Like you all, he is a member of Power Pack and needs to be trained. We are keeping his training secret as well form his parents because they fear of all the alternate versions of what he could become with his powers. But we believe with the right unbiased or scared limited training it can be a good thing," Friday said.

"Yes, Franklin's powers are all Psi based but what his parents fear is that they could be fueled or altered with cosmic energy like that the Fantastic Four's powers are based on and lead to great power and disaster. From my tests, it seems that this time, Franklin has no real cosmic traces in his body just enough to be detected. His gifts are strictly that of the X-Gene. Now, his sister is the one that is fueled by pure cosmic energy and not an actual mutant," Kofi said.

"Yeah, and I want to be able to do more than just appear in my astral projected form or dream form only when I am sleeping or sending Psi-blasts when I'm awake," Franklin said.

"Yes, Franklin, but first we will focus on just your current gifts and how to make them more efficient and stronger," Kofi said knowing that it was important to train him but also realized the fear his parents held and had to take this slow and tread carefully.

"First test, Kat, I want you to transform that box into energy, take it into yourself and then transfer it into that light bulb," Friday said wanting to get things moving along.

"You mean, disintegrate and release it out," Kat smiled as her hand began to glow as the box slowly disintegrated into nothing.

"Now, send it out gently through your fingers and into the light bulb," Kofi said as Kat concentrated and suddenly a small ball of energy and caused the bulb to explode.

"Nice one," Franklin laughed as Kat glared.

"Ok, again," Kofi commanded.

_**The Collector**_

"You killed her!" Ricochet said as he leapt into the air and began sending disc at Linus and his master.

"It was an accident," Linus said as he held up both hands and as they glowed red, a blast shot out form them that caused Ricochet to fall backwards to avoid it.

"Enough!" The Collector screamed as the glow coming off his now exposed face, feet and hands caused everyone to stop and stare at the man as the floor under his feet and anything near him risked being encases in the blue preserving substance.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hydra asked as Ricochet was becoming unglued over the death of Julie while the floor became blue and started to expand towards them both.

"You won't be going anywhere. I shall add you both to my collection as something so ugly can become preserved in beauty," The Collector said as two guards that got too close to him suddenly were encases in blue substance becoming forever preserved.

"Not on my watch," a voice said as a form flew into the room and then hovered above them in the air.

"Julie!" Ricochet shouted in surprise.

"How?" Hydra asked as she glanced at the statue of Julie with a hole in it and saw a strange light in it suddenly die out.

"I finally put my studies and session with Kofi and Friday to work. He touched my hand and before it could encase me I not only teleported out but I left a light form of my self behind for the substance to coat around. Unfortunately the act tired me and so took me a little longer to fly back here after teleporting so far away," Julie said.

"We must get out of here," Hydra said as the substance on the floor got closer to them.

"You can't escape, I know who you are and I can find you again," The Collector declared as Julie used the momentum of her power to fly down, grab Hydra and fly her towards the doorway while Ricochet used the combination of his powers and riding discs to latch on and ride Julie's light streak out with his teammates.

"No, I don't think you will," a voice said standing safely in a doorway.

"Franklin?" Julie asked as they stared to move past him.

"Don't worry, I grew board watching Kat fail her tests so I used my dream form to see where you were. Looks like it's time to try a little something," Psi-Lad said as he pushed out with his mind and dream form and touched Linus and The Collector's mind, causing the blue man to scream while the feedback made Franklin vanish.

"Who are they and what is gong on here?" Linus asked as Julie took one glance back and then was gone with her teammates.

"I don't know and this headache is fogging up my memories, but be assured, I will find out someday who that was and I will have her," The Collector began to say as he kept the image of the girls face in his mind and then noticed that of the blue statue before it fell over and crumbled, "again."

* * *

**New Warriors**

**A.I.M. High – Part One**

_**The New Warriors Base**_

"Where are you Val?" Franklin's image asked from the wPad Val held in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I shouldn't even being calling you from this but I just wanted to see how my big brother was doing," Valeria said as she lay on the bed in her own private quarters here at the New Warriors Headquarters.

"So you did go and join another team," Franklin accused as Val jumped up to see her brother standing across the room from her.

"Franklin, you have no right just showing up here," Val said almost feeling like she was eight again.

"So why are you joining a different team? Don't you like being a part of Power Pack? It's all you used to go on about," Franklin asked with hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, when I was like eight. I'm sorry, Franklin but now that I'm older I just need something different I guess. I can't explain it. You can't tell the others or mom and dad, please," Val pleaded to her older brother.

"Don't worry, I won't, but it's a matter of time before Alex finds out you joined his old team," Franklin promised.

"How did you?" Val began when Franklin turned and smiled.

"Hey, I'm smarter than you think. Well, that and I originally appeared outside your door and saw Night Thrasher down the hall before popping into here," Franklin said as Val jumped to hug her brother and passed right through him.

"Oh, I always forget," Val said standing back up.

"Hey, I have to go but before I go. I will keep your secret on one condition," Franklin said.

"And what's that?" Val asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"I want to see your new costume," Franklin answered as his sister shouted "Costume On" and was instantly transformed.

"Wow, that is cool," Franklin clapped at the white outfit with blue boots, gloves, cape and knight-like helmet and the four orbs on her chest representing the four powers of the Fantastic Four.

"Yeah, I was impressed with my design. Here, I go by Cosmic Knight," Valeria told her brother as he smiled, said his goodbyes and then vanished from the room.

"_All Warriors report to the War Room," _Night Thrasher's voice boomed over the intercom system.

"Finally, some action," Val said as she commanded her helmet off and rushed to the War Room.

"So what's going on, Trash?" Rage asked as the remaining members of the Warriors had all entered the room.

"I've been monitoring and keeping track of various activities around the city and even throughout the state. Recently my system flagged a dozen small businesses in the state of New York purchasing large number of electronics and advanced technology on the same day. Normally this may not mean anything but I was able to trace all those companies back to one parent company, Adarco Corporation," Night Thrasher said.

"Which is a front for A.I.M," Ripcord added pulling from her knowledge during her time as a Serpent Society member.

"Wait, I thought that company folded after the whole Annex situation went down?" Namorita asked remembering information her cousin Namor had obtained during his time running Oracle, Inc.

"It seems that it is up and running again. There is a warehouse that seems to be receiving product from these small businesses as well. I want to send a team to investigate the warehouse while another pays Adarco a visit," Night Thrasher said.

"Namorita, you will take Rage, Skybolt, Ripcord and Komodo to the warehouse. If it is dealing with illegal activity, alert the authorities and shut her down. Penance, Phaser, Cosmic Knight and Scarlet Spider will join me in infiltrating Adarco," Night Thrasher said as he gave the orders and the teams dispersed.

_**Warehouse – Albany, New York**_

"Doesn't look like these anyone there," Skybolt said as they all looked down upon the warehouse from the top of another rooftop.

"Wait, look," Rage said as they saw a truck pull up and back into the side of the building.

The side of the garage opened up and two men wearing yellow suits of armor holding guns stood ground while another group of men started loading crates into the back of the truck. From their distance they couldn't make out what the crates were but they all knew the yellow armor. It was updated but the design was still the same, those were A.I.M. agents. Once the truck was loaded it took off and the garage door closed just as fast.

"Rage and Skybolt, why don't you go see what's in the truck? Komodo and Ripcord, you're with me. Time to crack open the warehouse," Namorita said as she grabbed both of her team and flew then towards the warehouse.

Once the truck was far enough from the warehouse Skybolt called on his powers and focused a heat blast that shot from his chest piece and blew the front tire of the truck. As the two men jumped from the truck, Rage jumped out and smacked their heads together, knocking them out. Both members of the Warriors made their way to the back of the truck. The door was locked but Rage grabbed the padlock and ripped it off and threw open the door.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What if this is legit?" Skybolt asked as Rage leapt into the back of the Truck.

"Those were A.I.M. soldiers and if their involved nothing is legit," Rage said as he looked at all the crates.

"What is it?' Skybolt asked.

"A trap," a voice said as the crates all exploded taking the truck and the Warriors with it.

"Did you hear that?" Komodo asked as they all stood by the side entrance into the warehouse.

"Sounded like an explosion," Ripcord answered.

"Boys must have run into trouble, that means we better hurry," Namorita said as she used her strength to rip the door open.

"So much for going in quiet like," Komodo said.

"The alarms won't sound. I sent an electrical charge into the building shorting out the electrical system, including alarms," Ripcord said as her hands still crackled with energy as they all entered the warehouse.

"And you don't think we have a back up?" A voice asked as the lights flipped on and the Warriors found themselves surrounded by dozens of A.I.M. soldiers pointing large guns at them.

_**Adarco Corporation**_

"There are lots of people going in and out of that building," Penance said as they stood from atop the parking garage across the street from the building.

"That doesn't mean it is legit. If they are using this as a front they are going to have look like a normal business. I would bet no one down there even knows what is going on behind the scenes," Night Thrasher said.

"Cosmic Knight, can you make us all invisible?" Phaser asked.

"No, my powers don't work that way. I can create an invisible shield around us but I can't make us invisible," Cosmic Knight said with frustration of them always thinking she had the full abilities of all the Fantastic Four.

"Okay, Cosmic Knight and Penance, since both of you can suit up instantly, I want you to go through the front doors and check it out as civilians. Phaser will take me and Scarlet in the back way and we will check things out with stealth," Night Thrasher said as Phaser touched the two and they melted down into the floor.

"Just us then, Costume Off!" Cosmic Knight said as cosmic energy flowed around her and she was in civilian clothing.

"Amazing," Penance said as kinetic energy crackled all around him and he was also suddenly in civilian attire.

"Sure looks normal," Val said as they walked through the front doors where many people were coming in and out.

"Wait, something isn't right here," Robbie said as he thought he saw something.

"What do you mean?" Val asked.

"Watch," Robbie said as he pushed out with a small burst of kinetic energy and a woman walking by him flickered.

"She's a hologram," Val responded.

"Val, protect yourself I'm going to power up. Whether this is wise or not at least this will cause a diversion for the others," Robbie said as in a douse of kinetic energy he was in his costume and then a second later sent out a powerful pulse of kinetic energy.

"You were right," Cosmic Knight said as she was instantly in her costume and had a protective shield around herself as Penance's pulse caused something to short and all the people in the room vanished instantly leaving only them.

"Yes he was and it seems you're smarter than I thought," a woman said stepping out at the top of a staircase.

"Red Viper," Cosmic Knight growled as she saw the leader of the Serpent Society all dressed in her red and black outfit, minus the mask that revealed her red hair and matching red skull-like face.

"Yes, and I promised next time we met I would kill you," Red Viper said as she pressed a button on her belt and all the furniture in the room shifted and rotated leaving the two Warriors now standing in the middle of a room with dozens of large cannon-like weapons pointed at them.

**Next: Issue #49 – The GLP – Part One & New Warriors: A.I.M. High – Part Two **


	50. The GLP Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #49 – The GLP – Part One**

_**Power's Residence**_

"Do I have to go?" Kat asked as she leaned against the door leading into her parent's room.

"Yes, you are too young to be staying home alone," Margaret Power said as she continued to pack her suitcase.

"I can stay at the Pack Pad. Kofi and Friday can watch over me or I would be willing to stay with the Richards," Kat pleaded.

"No, you are going and that's final. If you want to see Franklin so bad, I'm sure Sue and Reed will let him come with us," Margaret said with a smirk as she glanced over at her youngest daughter.

"No, that's okay, no need to do that," Kat said as she pouted and walked away.

"Betty hurry and get your bags packed. Your dad will be here soon with your sister and brother," Margaret called out after her daughter.

"I don't know why he has to pick them up when both can fly here," Kat mumbled to herself as she walked into her room.

"Because you don't want the neighbors to stare any more than they do now with the constant repairs to this house, plus they can't transport their luggage," Franklin said from her bed causing her to gasp with surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" Kat asked growing angry.

"May parents dropped me off a bit ago, they said I could go camping with you guys in Michigan," Franklin beamed with a smile.

"But, that's why you were smiling!" Kat suddenly screamed out.

"Better hurry dear," Margaret's voice called back with a musical tone.

_**Outside Julie's Dormitory**_

"Hurry up already!" Jack screamed reaching over and slamming on the horn.

"Jack, stop it," James Power said glaring at his son as he finished putting his daughter's suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"You better go," Johnny Gallo said as he held Julie and looked at her eyes.

"I wish you could go with," Julie sighed leaning into his arms.

"No, this is a family vacation for you and your family, plus as cool as your dad is, I don't think he's that cool to let his daughter's new boyfriend go on a camping trip," Johnny smiled.

"Please, we fight crime together, plus Kat gets to bring Franklin," Julie pouted.

"Now, you know that is different. Franklin is basically one of your siblings. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back," Johnny said as he kissed Julie softly on the lips.

"Well I'll miss you," Julie said giving one last kiss and hug good-bye before turning to Samantha.

"No, I don't want to go. I am looking forward to some alone time and relaxing during semester break," Samantha said with a smile as she hugged Julie and waved as she ran to her dad's car and got in and joined a verbal conversation with her annoying brother.

_**Many Hours Later…..**_

"Can you still see my parents?" Alex asked as he glanced over at his husband.

"Kind of, man your dad drives slow," Jesse said as he turned around and looked out the back window of their car.

"Yeah, I can hear it now, mom nagging about his driving and the bickering between my brother, sisters and Franklin," Alex laughed as he glanced in the rearview window and saw his parent's new mini-van vanish behind a hill.

"I am so glad we drove ourselves," Jesse laughed as he turned back around and leaned back in his seat.

"I still don't' see why dad wouldn't let us fly. Would have been here much faster, I am so tired of fast food and rest stops," Alex said itching to activate his powers and take to the air.

"It's about seeing the countryside and experiencing," Jesse started to explain.

"OMG!" Alex said as he started to slow the car down near the Michigan boarder.

"Hey, no need to get dramatic, I was just," Jesse tried to say again.

"No, look," Alex interrupted again as he pulled the car to the shoulder.

Jesse glanced and saw up the road was a bunch of flashing lights and barricades. Cops and patrol cars were everywhere turning traffic around not allowing anyone to cross into Michigan. Alex got out of the car and Jesse quickly followed. As they started to approach the first Road Closed sign a police office started moving quickly towards them and waving his hands tell them to stop and come not further.

"Sorry boys, roads closed," the officer said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"One of those super powered freaks is holding a town hostage demanding money. We're trying to keep civilians away until someone can get a hold of the Avengers or something. So, I'm going to have to ask you to get back in your car and turn around," the officer informed as the two boys turned around and headed back to their car.

"Hey, what's going on?" James Power asked as he stopped the mini van behind Alex's car.

"Power Pack is needed," Alex said as he quickly told them what the officer had told them.

"Then we better get moving," Jack said quickly jumping out of the car.

"Wait, we can't just leave our cars here," Margaret said, the frustration of their delayed vacation sounded in her voice.

"Mom, you take my car and you and dad turn around and take an alternate route. We'll catch up with you later, Franklin will be able to tell us where you are," Alex said.

"Wait, I want to go," Franklin protested.

"No, son. I can't let you do that. You will stay in here with me and take a nap," James said with a wink as the Power kids ran quickly from the road and into a group of trees.

"Let's do this, Costumes On!" Jack shouted as they commanded their outfits to appear.

Gravity waves surrounded Alex as he became G-Force. A rainbow of lights swirled around Julie as she became Lightspeed. Smoke moved all around Jack as he soon became Mass Master. Bright yellow energy engulfed Kat as she became Energizer. Ice encased Jesse as fire melted it away to reveal Frost Fire. The five all nodded at each other as a form shimmered and Franklin appeared next to him in his costumed dream form of Psi-Lad. Mass Master turned into his cloud form to provide cover as Lightspeed grabbed her sister and took to the air as G-Force grabbed Frost Fire and followed after while Psi-Lad's dream form easily rode along Lightspeed's rainbow trail.

"I am the Weapon Whisperer and if you don't bring me ten million dollars I will destroy this town," a man wearing a camouflage shirt and top, with black boots and gloves and wearing a harness over his chest and back holding numerous weapons said as he looked around with his bald head and camouflage painted face.

"Serious, guy looks like a bad Rambo wannabe," Mass Master said as Power Pack arrived onto the scene.

"Thank God you arrived, Avengers. We can't do anything against him," a police officer said running up to Power Pack as they landed near them.

"Actually, were not Avengers, were the Power Pack, but we do know them and the Fantastic Four are my," Psi-Lad began to ramble when G-Force raised his hand to cut him off.

"Why can't you stop him?" Lightspeed asked quickly.

"It seems he can tell weapons what to do. We went to fire our guns and he simply told them to back fire and they did, sent a bunch of my men to the hospital. We don't know what else to do and we don't have the kind of money he is demanding," the officer said.

"Then allow me," G-Force said as he turned to face the villain.

"You send a bunch of super powered kids to face me?" Weapon Whisperer asked as he began to laugh.

G-Force closed his eyes, extended his arms and began to concentrate. He felt the gravity all around himself and felt lighter. Instead of taking flight he began to expend his reach, taking control of the area away from his body. Pushing out with all his might he soon could feel the area directly around Weapon Whisperer. Alex knew this seemed like it was taking forever and pushed his powers, but in time and practice he would be able to do this as quickly as Magneto would do it. With a final push, G-Force swung his arms down causing the gravity around the villain to increased slamming him and pinning him to the ground.

"You did it!" Came the cheers from all around him.

"Foolish kids, don't you know that when you use your powers on someone in an aggressive manor it becomes a weapon and a weapon in any form is mine to command. Reverse polarity," Weapon Whisper said with a smooth breath as suddenly he was on his feet and all of Power Pack were being pinned to the ground as gravity began to crush them.

"We're going to die," Energizer gasped as she felt her body crushing.

"Never fear Power Pack, the Great Lakes Pack is here!" Shouted a voice as everyone glanced up to see a group of costumed heroes standing atop a building.

"I thought we were the Lightening Rods?" Doorman whispered.

"No, we had changed it to Great Lakes X-Men since were mutants," Squirrel Girl whispered back.

"I thought we were going to call ourselves Great Lakes Champions but you know Mr. Immortal, always changing our name to reflect the group we're teaming up with," Flatman said with a sigh.

"Great, we are going to die," Mass Master said as he closed his eyes and awaited their crushing fate.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**A.I.M. High – Part Two**

_**Warehouse – Albany, New York**_

"Looks like we've been setup," Komodo said as she leapt into the air to avoid gunfire.

"It doesn't matter, they are no match," Ripcord said as she swung her mechanical whips charged by her power and laying waste to any and all A.I.M. solders near her.

"For girl power," Namorita finished as he pounded a few more soldiers across the room.

"Guys, it's a trap?" Rage shouted as he broke through the front door and paused, his costume still smoking from the explosion.

"Luckily Rage's powers and my suit protected us from the blast so we can help," Skybolt began to say as he ran in after Rage but ended up taking pause as well.

"You boys are a little late," Komodo said as her tail hit the last of the A.I.M. soldiers and she landed next to Ripcord and Namorita who had both just taken down their soldiers.

"I'm not getting a response from the other team, I think we better get to Adarco," Namorita said as she and her team headed out.

_**Adarco Corporation**_

"Red Viper is Sin, the Red Skull's daughter?" Penance asked as he looked from the girl with the red skull face and the weapons all pointed at them.

"Well, she's got her daddy's looks," Cosmic Knight laughed as she gripped her sword tight bringing it to life.

"Yes, I am my father's daughter and after his death I swore to make Captain America pay along with this country and all its heroes. My first step was to gather my own army which I did with the Serpent Society until your team got in my way. I was planning my revenge on you when I got contacted by an old friend of my father's.

"Seems he discovered your leaders snooping around into A.I.M. affairs and suggested a team up to eliminate a common enemy. So we setup this trap. By now, your team at the warehouse should be dead," Red Viper explained with a laugh.

"If they're harmed you will pay," Penance said thinking of Rage and especially Namorita.

"Where's your slithery friends?" Cosmic Knight asked.

"They are recouping and taking care of other things. I didn't need them for this," Red Viper said as she pressed a button igniting the firing systems in the weapons surrounding the two Warriors.

"Knight, protect yourself, I got this," Penance said as he let his anger fuel him.

As the weapons fired upon them, Cosmic Knight automatically surrounded herself with her invisible force bubble. She cringed as she saw Penance bounce back and forth as he let the blasts hit him and, with the pain, fuel his powers in a different way. After a few seconds, Penance landed straight up and pushed out with all his power with a heavy scream. A kinetic blast blew outwards causing the whole room to shake as every weapon and cannon exploded from its impact. Sin stumbled as Cosmic Knight dropped her field and leapt at the woman with her sword held high.

"Now, you're the one that will go, ack," Cosmic Knight began to scream when a hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck causing her to chock and drop her sword.

"Oh, silly me. I may have left my crew at home but I didn't come alone. Say hi to my boyfriend," Red Viper said as Penance looked up to see a large muscular figure wearing a black mask with a white skull pattern on the front holding Cosmic Knight by her neck with once hand, dangling her over the edge while squeezing tight.

"Can I kill her now?" Crossbones asked as he drew a large jagged knife out with his other hand.

_**Lower Level**_

"This is not good," Night Thrasher said as he and his team of Phaser and Scarlet Spider arrived into a room where it looked like an assembly line.

"What are they building?" Phaser asked as she saw all the A.I.M. solders moving around as computers worked to continue manufacturing.

"Why, an army of cyborgs of course," a voice screeched as a bright light suddenly flooded onto them.

"MODOK," Night Thrasher said as he saw the large floating head-like body moving into view.

"Greetings, Night Thrasher. I am so glad that you followed my clues to me here," MODOK said with a laugh.

"Is this guy crazy? Why would he lead us here to where he is building an army of cyborgs?" Phaser asked looking at her leader.

"Because as many robotic parts that I've assembled I now need to add the flesh and since regular soldiers haven't taken I figured why not try superheroes," MODOK said as three power blasts hit the three from behind causing them to arch and fall over the railing and towards the assembly floor below.

"Now, let's see if I can finally get it right and make another like you, Brace 7.0," MODOK said as a large cyborg stepped out of the dark lowering his two smoking weapons.

**Next: Issue #50 – The GLP – Part Two & New Warriors: A.I.M. High – Part Three **


	51. The GLP Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #50 – The GLP – Part Two**

_**Michigan**_

"Who are these guys?" Mass Master asked as he finally turned himself to smoke so he could escape the effects of the gravity force.

"Don't you guys know anything? That's the Great Lakes Avengers. They formed years ago and were even lead by Hawkeye and Mockingbird for a time. Now they hang out here in Michigan and have a tendency to change their team name a lot," Psi-Lad said as his dream form stood near his gravity pinned teammates.

"Great, we're being crushed to death and he stands there gawking at Avenger wanna-bes," Energizer said as she continued to slowly disintegrate the ground below her to relieve the gravity pressure crushing her down.

"How do you know so much?" Frost Fire asked as they had felt the gravity lessen as the Weapon Whisperer had turned to look at the Great Lakes Pack.

"I've always made it a point to know all the super hero groups out there, especially ones connected to my family or the Avengers. The guy in the red and blue with blond hair sticking out is the leader, Mr. Immortal and has the ability to come back to life after every death. Next to him, the obsess woman in yellow once piece looking swimsuit is Big Bertha. She can alter her body's size and mass, the fatter she gets the stronger and durable she gets.

"The flat looking guy is Flatman. His body stays in a constant 2-D form and unlike my dad he can only stretch his body in length. The guy in all black with white gloves, diamond eye pieces and matching cape is Doorman. His body acts as a portal into the next room or other side when he presses up against a wall or something.

"The squirrel looking lady is Squirrel Girl. She has superhuman strength, agility, reflexes and enhanced senses. She also has retractable claws and can communicate with squirrels. She's also a friend of Wolverine's and is very trained in the fighting arts. The last one, in the green bug looking armor is the Grasshopper. Not much is known about him since there have been four total not counting this one sense he always seems to get killed on missions. It does appear that this fifth Grasshopper appears to be the first woman version," Psi-Lad said as he gave a quick run down of the team now confronting the Weapons Whisperer.

"First a bunch of kids and now a carnival freaks?" Weapon Whisperer asked with a laugh at the Great Lakes Pack.

"We are not freaks!" Mr. Immortal screamed as he ran towards the villain.

"Crush him," Weapons Whisperer said with a smiled as all of Power Pack got to their feet as G-Force's gravity power released them and wrapped around Mr. Immortal.

"Kat, don't look," Julie gasped grabbing her sister as Mr. Immortal's body went in all different directions in a loud crunching pop.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," Flatman said as he smiled at G-Force.

"But we still get payback," Squirrel Girl said as she landed in front of Weapon Whisper.

"What you going to bite me?" Weapon Whisperer asked.

"No, but they will," Squirrel Girl said as dozens of squirrels came out of nowhere and leapt on the man.

"You never learn. Attack them," Weapon Whispered said as Mr. Immortal's body dropped as he lost his connection to gravity and took control upon the squirrels.

"Don't hurt them!" Squirrel Girl shouted as all the squirrels stopped and charged to two super hero groups.

"They're not listening to you," Doorman said as he leaned up against a tree causing small thumps as every squirrel that leapt at him went into his body and hit the inside of the other end of the tree.

"I wasn't talking to them, I was talking to all of you guys," Squirrel Girl said as she leapt all around to avoid her furry friends that were no longer under their or her control.

"To the air," G-Force said as he grabbed his husband and flew upwards as Lightspeed grabbed her sister and went upwards as well leaving squirrels unable to harm Psi-Lad and Mass Master in their dream and smoke forms.

"My turn," Grasshopper said as she leapt into the air with great strength and speed.

Weapon Whisperer turned as he saw two green armored feet make contact with his body. Grasshopper seemed to hover in midair as her legs moved in and out with great speed as they kicked and pounded into Weapon Whisperer's body. Weapon Whispered managed to mumble something causing the squirrels to come to a stop as Grasshopper's legs suddenly stopped kicking and then struck out propelling off of his body as Grasshopper went flying very fast into the air and going a large distance. Weapon Whisperer started to stumble backwards and Flatman went to action to stretch across and trip the man so he fell flat on his back.

"Looks like we lost another Grasshopper," Mr. Immortal said as he was standing up looking completely healthy.

"Lightspeed, see if you can catch her. She's too far for me to grab her," G-Force commanded.

"I don't know if I can go fast enough to catch her," Lightspeed said as she prepared to take off.

"Let me help," Energizer said as she was glowing from disintegrating something.

Kat didn't know if this would work but she quickly placed her hands upon her sister and willed the energy to transfer into Lightspeed's body. With a sudden boost, shot into the air like a rocket leaving a feint rainbow trail of light behind her. After a few seconds, Lightspeed suddenly reappeared in the air above them in a flash of light with Grasshopper. Lightspeed suddenly went weak and fell as Grasshopper, still with momentum of her projectory, flew towards the ground but suddenly slowed and stopped as G-Force used his powers to bring her and his sister safely to the ground.

"Wow, that was impressive," Big Bertha said landing with a large thud that caused everyone to turn and see her very large form sitting contently on top of and smothering Weapon Whisperer's whole upper body.

"I don't know what happened. I felt this big boost of energy and was moving so fast that when I go to her I couldn't slow down and grabbed her and managed to do a u-turn. Then with a push I somehow managed to teleport us back here but once we appeared I felt the energy boost vanish and then kind of crashed," Lightspeed said as they all turned and looked at Energizer.

"I think we need to talk more later about what Kofi is discovering about our powers," G-Force said as they turned their attention back to the Great Lakes Pack.

"What about him?" Psi-Lad asked as he saw the villain's legs sticking out form under a very large woman.

"He's pinned for now. He's not strong enough to push me off and the fact I'm sitting here in a passive way means he can't use his powers to free himself," Big Bertha said with a smile.

"So what do we do about him?" G-Force asked to no one in particular.

"You let us take him," a voice called out as they all turned to see a Vault Transport Craft landing along side War Machine, Iron-Man, Hawkeye and

"Mockingbird?" Mr. Immortal asked in surprise.

"How, I thought you were dead?" Bertha added.

"Not my girl, she's back and were now leading a new team," Hawkeye said with a smile. ****See Avengers Inc.****

"Is that why you're here, you want them to join your new team?" Psi-Lad asked in excitement.

"Not our team, I'm sorry," Hawkeye said as Big Bertha got up and War Machine and his Vault Guardsmen quickly took the Weapon Whisperer into custody and onto the Transport Craft.

"Oh," Flatman said with disappointment.

"But, we would like to make you an offer to run your own team," Mockingbird said.

"Run their own team, but isn't that what they are already doing?" Mass Master asked as he stared from his team to the Great Lakes Pack.

"Maybe she's still delirious from coming back from the dead. I get that sometimes," Mr. Immortal said from the side of his mouth to his teammates.

"What your former leaders are trying to say is that we would like you to still run your own team but do it as part of the new Avengers Inc.," Iron-Man added stepping in.

"I'm still a little confused," Doorman chimed in.

"If you agree to be a part of Avengers Inc, you would go to our Academy where we would better train you and equip you and then sanction your team to operate as a super hero team," Iron-Man said.

"And if we refused?" Mr. Immortal asked.

"Nothing, you just wouldn't get any of the cool perks," Hawkeye winked.

"So we would go to the Avengers Academy," Grasshopper began to say when Mockingbird nodded, "I know I am new but I think we should do it," Grasshopper finished as she felt the tech in her legs begin to tingle.

"Let's do it," Mr. Immortal said as his team cheered.

"You now the offer still stands for you guys," Iron-Man said turning to G-Force and Power Pack.

"No, for now we like what we have," G-Force said as his team agreed and then left leaving the clean up to the others.

_**Later**_

"Any luck?" Margaret Power asked as she looked up as her husband managed the campfire he had gotten going.

"No," Alex said as he, Jack, Jesse and Franklin came walking up with their fishing rods and an empty basket.

"Can't catch any fish if you can't use your powers," Jack grumbled.

"Or if you won't even bait your rods and try to catch them," Julie teased as she glanced at Alex and Jesse who made fasces at the thought of touching bait.

"Well, you're all in luck, because I have everything I need to make my famous Lentil Soup, campfire style," James smiled as everyone but Franklin groaned.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**A.I.M. High – Part Three**

_**Adarco Corporation**_

_**Lower Level**_

"I still don't understand why I couldn't kill her," Crossbones said as he glared at the girl he had held by her neck not too long ago.

"Because, she is mine to kill and we need them all alive, for the moment," Red Viper said as she flickered her tongue near his ear as she stared at the small group hanging by chains from the ceiling over a vat of acidic acid.

Night Thrasher cursed as he stared at the group of villains before him, MODOCK, Brace 7.0, Red Riper and Crossbones. There was nothing he could do as thanks to MODOCK, the collars around his neck emitted a strange EMP Pulse into his body causing the electronics in his armor to stay off-line and the chains were to strong to simply break free without risking falling in the acid pit underneath him. He noticed that he wasn't alone in hanging from the chains. Next to him were Scarlet Spider and Phaser, whom he assumed their suits were down as well. He also noticed two others, Cosmic Knight and Penance.

Cosmic Knight appeared to be unconscious and her sword was in a strange case on a lab table. Penance also looked to be unconscious. He knew Penance's suit would be down too, but he and Cosmic Knight both had actual powers. He was worried that they might be dead until he overheard Red Viper say something to MODOCK about injecting the two with a venom that would render them paralyzed and that there was nothing to worry about, it wouldn't kill them, unless she gave them another _bite _before it ran its course or was neutralized or cleansed from their systems. Night Thrasher was almost in fear of all their lives.

It seemed MODOCK was working on a new line of Cyborgs, similar to the newly revived Brace 7.0 but needed superhero flesh, organs and parts to make them work. He knew that is what they were going to be used for. The only reason Night Thrasher was only almost worried was because he still had part of his team, Namorita, Rage, Skybolt, Ripcord and Komodo out there somewhere and they would find a way to rescue them, if they were still alive.

"Soon, with the flesh of these five will help give birth to my new breed of Cyborg warriors," MODOCK laughed and clapping his tiny hands and moved over to his computer controls.

"Not today you won't," Skybolt said as he flew into the room, releasing a heat blast from his chest plate hitting and causing the controls to explode right in front of MODOCK.

"No, my machine, kill him!" MODOCK shouted as Brace 7.0 raised his gun and aimed at the flying Warrior.

"I tell ya, Thrash, can't ever leave you alone," Rage said as he charged into and tackled the muscled Cyborg.

"Finally, this is getting interesting," Crossbones said as he pulled out a large rifle.

"Yes it is," Namorita said as she flew upwards, her fists connecting with Crossbones chin and lifting him up into the air with her before sending him flying backwards.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here," Komodo said as she leapt, landed and hung from the chains holding Night Thrasher.

"Time for a little smoked lizard," Red Viper said as she pulled out two pistols and aimed carefully at the green skinned reptile.

"Not this time, Syn. Time to join your father," Ripcord said as two metal like whips shot out from her wrists and connected with each gun in a shocking snap.

"I should have killed you the first time I had you, Beatrix," Red Viper hissed as she did a back flip and landed rubbing her now empty, smoking and burning with pain hands.

"Oh, this is payback," Ripcord said as she sent out her whips and wrapped them on the railing of the balcony Red Viper was standing on and focused her power through her whips and into the metal balcony.

"You, witch!" Red Viper screamed as she used the force of the shock that touched her feet to leap over and land on the floor next to Ripcord, did a ground sweep and knocked her opponent's feet out from under her.

"You," Ripcord began to say when a boot heel cut her voice off as it pushed down on her neck.

"I'm going to kill you slowly," Red Viper smiled as a blade shaped like a snake shot our from under her right wrist and into her hand.

"I'm really starting to dislike you," Cosmic Knight said as she caused the blade in Red Viper's hand to burst into flame as she shot out her hand and turned her fist to rock punching Red Viper and sending her off of Ripcord.

"I will make it my life's mission to kill you and your friends," Red Viper mumbled as she got to her feet and saw that Komodo has succeeded in freeing Night Thrasher and the others.

"Finish her," Scarlet Spider said as a mechanical spider leg shot out his back, freed her sword and through it Cosmic Knight.

"My pleasure," Cosmic Knight said as the minute the sword hilt hit her hand the gem on the bottom lit up as a translucent blade extracted from the hilt and ignited in a fiery aura.

"Next time, I promise you," Red Viper said as her snake mask formed over her face, shot out to blasts of venom and hit the floor causing the ground to explode and release a large dense smoke between her and her enemy.

"Hurry, before she, oof," Night Thrasher began to say when a strong force hit him in the chest and sent him backwards.

"No one but me will ever lay a hand on her," Crossbones said as he shook his fist and then vanished through the smoke after Red Viper.

"They're both gone," Scarlet Spider said as he leapt through the smoke and looked around.

"That's the least of our worries," Penance said as he looked up to see what seemed to be hundreds of AIM solders pouring into the room, guns a blazing.

"Kill them all. Brace, with me," MODOCK commanded as he and his Cyborg headed for the nearest exit as his henchmen charged the New Warriors.

"We got to stop them," Night Thrasher said getting back on his feet and leapt and dodged to avoid the gun fire.

"If we can get past these AIM soldiers," Phaser said as she used her suit to make her intangible.

"I got this, Knight," Penance said as he nodded at Cosmic Knight before stepping out in the middle of the room allowing gun blasts to hit him.

"On it," Cosmic Knight said as she lifted her sword and focused her powers into it and suddenly created a protective, invisible dome around her and the rest of the New Warriors.

Penance allowed a few more blasts to hit him and then knelt down on one knee, leaning his bodying forward and down. After a few seconds he focused all his pain into his powers and whipped his body straight up and swinging out his arms with great force causing a powers kinetic pulse to shot our from his body with tremendous power. Cosmic Knight's shield held as the pulse hit everything causing all the computer and lab equipment to explode and all the AIM soldiers to go flying back wards. Penance stood up and looked directly at MODOCK and Brace, who looked back at him to see that they were the only two left standing.

"Stop them," MODOCK told his Cyborg.

Brace 7.0 looked from his master and to the New Warriors gathering below. With a cry of surprise, MODOCK found himself being thrown with great force at the enemy as Brace 7.0 quickly ignited a rocket back and with great speed and force shot up and out making his escape. MODOCK collided hard with the New Warriors but tried to get himself upright only to be staring straight at Rage and Namorita who were pounding their fists into their hands.

"Show's over," Scarlet Spider said as he encased the AIM leader in webbing.

_**Later – New Warrior's Headquarters**_

"Hey, we caught the bad guy and put his AIM operation out of business. Why so glum?" Rage asked as he walked in on Night Thrasher watching the Adarco Corporation being swarmed by Vault Guardsmen, SHIELD and some very important members of the Avengers on the computer monitor.

"Yes, but that Cyborg and that infuriating daughter of the red Skull got away," Night Thrasher said.

"Don't worry, I, more than anyone want to taken down," Valeria said walking into the room, her blond hair resting upon her shoulders.

"Val?" Dwayne asked as he stared at the girl.

"Yeah, it seems when I used my powers like that through my Infinity Sword and combined with the kinetic pulsing from Penance it somehow reverted me back to my true age. Guess I'm not the youngest on the team anymore," Valeria said with a wink to Rage.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with being in your twenties," Dwayne said with a smile he hadn't had in a long time.

"Yeah, guess your right," Val said as looked at her leader and then smiled, "so, what's the next mission?"

**Next: Issue #51 – Power Reflections – Part One & New Warriors: Down Time **


	52. Power Reflections Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #51 – Power Reflections – Part One**

_**Pack Pad**_

"That's amazing. Not only can she absorb energy and shoot energy balls, but she can keep that energy or pass it on to others giving them an energized boost," Franklin commented after all of Power Pack had sat down and visited with Kofi and Kat about her new found ability.

"I don't know why you didn't share it with the rest of us," Julie commented.

"It was something I discovered and figured it was mine, no big deal," Kat replied back.

"It is a big deal. In battle, if we need an additional power boost we got our battery charger right here," Jack laughed as Kat glared at him.

"You're brother is right, Kat. Those on Kymellian have already realized their potential and nearly mastered their powers by the ages you are now," Friday said as Kofi nodded.

"So were a bunch of losers?" Julie asked, taken back by the realization.

"No, my dear Julie, you all are the first humans to ever have been gifted with our powers. I know there have been experiments on other humans and species and no ones ever been able to do it since my cousin gave you his powers. Of course he was rare, a mutant you could say of our species and there is something about you Powers that are acceptable to our gifts. So it may just take a bit more to fully unlock your gifts, but when you do," Kofi encouraged with a smile as he thought of Aelfyre, who had always treated him like a son and had on occasion actually referred to him as his father since he had acted like it more than his own father had.

"Okay, I have a question, is it because you're related that you and Aelfyre that you both have the ability to teleport? And, why is it that you and Julie's powers are used so differently?" Jesse asked, having read fully up on his husband's family and how they had gotten their powers and those they got them from, the Kymellian race.

"Actually, the powers are different. I, in a way, teleport or as I like to call it, slyde from one place to another. Julie's, like Aelfyre, isn't actually teleporting. Julie's powers are actually based on light projection and manipulation. When she is flying she is actually converting her body to light and projecting it forward giving the effect that she is flying leaving behind a rainbow trail. The faster she does it the faster she "flies"," Kofi explained.

"Wait a minute, if she's light how is it that things have hit her, she's carried us or bumped into things?" Alex asked confused.

"You see, my upper body, including my arms are still semi-solid. That's the trick of my flying. In order to move there has to be something solid to be propelled forward. The faster I fly the more of my body is light and I can project or propel farther more quickly. Now I'm not super strong but the reason I can carry you with some ease is that my light and propelling acceleration is pushing you as well," Julie added even though up until recently she too just thought is was just simply she could fly.

"And what looks like her teleporting is just her moving and projecting her body at a very fast speed, faster than even Quicksilver per say. Now, even Aelfyre had limits. When, as it seemed, teleported people, he was wrapping his light around everyone and moving them with him at a super sonic speed. Only thing is the more people you try to "teleport", the shorter distance you can cover, but by yourself, like Julie did the other day, you have become almost completely light and arrive any where in the world in a matter of seconds or farther," Friday added.

"So, if she is becoming light she could survive in space or underwater?" Johnny Gallo, the one known as Ricochet asked.

"Well, in a sense. If she is flying with another, she is moving fast enough you could hold your breath and cover a lot of distance before you had to breath but if she was by her self and she moved fast enough she would be more light than solid and she could be where she needed to be before her body needed air. Only danger with that is if she slowed enough or didn't make it to a breathable destination before she or something stopped her motion she would need air immediately," Kofi warned even though the excitement of Julie and the other's eyes over the prospect seemed to ignore the dangers.

"So, when she escaped the Collector guy, she left a light image of herself and somehow managed to leave enough solid particles behind for the goop to encase," Johnny began to say, thinking out loud.

"And was able to pull the light from around her, merge it into her body and make it solid to replace what she has lost," Friday finished.

"So in theory she could use her powers in a few different offensive capabilities," Alex began to think aloud when the alarms went off in the Pack Pad.

"What is that?" Samantha asked in surprise.

"There's some kind of anomaly forming in the living quarters," Friday said as in an instant all of Power Pack and switched to costumes and ran into the living quarters.

"What is that?" Rock asked as they saw a small little rotating hole in the middle of the room.

"How did it get here?" G-Force asked to no one in particular.

"There's a strange tingling sensation," Psi-Lad said as he walked over and reached his finger out.

"Franklin, don't!" Power Pack all shouted as they reached out towards the son of the Fantastic Four.

As Psi-Lad touched his finger to the hole he almost swore it felt like his mind was looking into a mirror. Suddenly a strange mental energy slammed into him as he stumbled and then glanced over his shoulder to see his body hitting the floor while his dream form remained standing, finger stuck to the hole. Franklin began to panic as he pulled with all his might and power to tear his finger free as Energizer, Rock, Hydra and Friday were the first to reach him as the others were gathering around his real form. As Franklin pulled, he felt his mind explode as the hole seemed to expand and moved with his finger's pulling back motion, engulfing him and the four closest to him. He soon found himself facing the opposite direction and as the hole started to vanish he could have sworn he seen his reflection in it, mouth the words, _I did it_, before vanishing with the hole.

"What just happened?" Rock asked as he, in his human form looked around what appeared to be the Pack Pad but in ruins.

"I think he caused an explosion," Hydra said as she looked at the rubble all around them.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean," Psi-Lad began and then stopped. "Where are the others?"

"Don't panic, I am not picking up any readings. They must have teleported or gotten out in time," Friday said as she, in her human girl form, walked around the place, scanning.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place," Psi-Lad said as he picked up a piece of rubble and realizing that he was no longer in his dream form but back in his body, or what felt like his body but different.

"Hey, what ever that weird anomaly thing did it seems to have turned the sides of your hair white and a strange burn like scar in the middle of your forehead," Hydra said as she looked at Franklin and then handed him a piece of reflective debris from the floor.

"I," Psi-Lad started to say but went silent as he just knew it wasn't him looking back at him.

"Something is strange here. I can't seem to link up to any of this equipment here and from what I'm getting from my readings, the condition of the Pack Pad has been like this for a long time," Friday started to say as suddenly the room shook and the far side wall crunched inward and then ripped away leaving a large gapping hole as if a large invisible hand had grabbed it and tossed it aside.

"Who dares to come back to this place?" A voice asked as Psi-Lad, Hydra, Friday, Rock and Energizer turned to see a white humanoid looking horse with darkish skin and a long braided mane as dark as night step through it.

"Kofi?" Friday asked looked at what almost appeared to be her Kymellian friend.

"How dare you address our Lord as such," a voice declared as a large white object hit Friday and sent her flying backwards.

"Friday!" Energizer screamed as she saw her friend's form flickering and damaged.

"It's not real," another voice called out as a wave of heat passed through the room as Friday was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Stop," the one that looked like Kofi commanded.

"Sorry, Lord Darkmane," the man said as the fire instantly went out.

"I want to know who you all are and why you called that synthetic female by a name of someone long past dead and do it before I decide to kill you all slowly," Lord Darkmane said stepping closer into the room as four other figures stood close behind him.

"Oh, Friday," Energizer whispered as she pulled a box out of her pocket and placed it near the almost lifeless Friday.

"Why is Kofi doing this?" Hydra whispered as she and Rock got closer to Psi-Lad.

"I don't think that's our Kofi," Psi-Lad whispered back.

"It can't be, Richards is back," one of the figures said as suddenly Psi-Lad, Rock and Hydra felt their bodies begin to crush as they lifted up into the air and dangled there by some unseen force.

"I thought he died when he killed our, Kathryn!" A female figure suddenly screamed stepping up closer to the man who had his arm stretched out towards the three suspended in the air.

"Julie, Alex?" Kat asked as she looked up at the sound of her name to see the strange and familiar figures standing with the one who looked like Kofi but was called Lord Darkmane.

All four figures wore black outfits with a strange symbol in the middle of their chests that Kat recognized as the World Symbol of Kymellia. The one with the out stretched arm was Alex but his hair was long and shaggy and he wore a patch over his right eye. Next to him was Julie, but her hair was black and cut short and spiked and Kat could swear that she had almost a translucent look to her. Then she glanced over and saw Jack who looked the same except that both hands up to his elbows were gone and capped with silver but a cloudy substance came out of it loosely forming and moving like arms and hands. Last was Jesse, whose hair was black to match his very Goth look, including daggers hanging from his pierced ears.

"Kathryn, I don't know how you survived but we're glad you are, now get over here, quickly," the one that resembled Alex said.

"No," was all Energizer could manage as she stared at the group resembling her siblings and her trapped teammates.

"Energy Cell, your place is with the Dark Pack. Move over here now, or join their fate," Lord Darkmane said as he raised his hand and a strange black rotating disk formed in front of his hand.

"I don't now who you are but you're not my family," Energizer said as she put the box pack in her pocket and started to disintegrate the debris around her to power up.

"Lord Darkmane," Julie began to say when the Kymellian glared at her causing her to go silent as Alex and Jack looked away from their sister and said nothing and did nothing.

"So be it," Lord Darkmane said as the rotating disc shot out at Energizer with alarming speed, slicing through the two energy balls she shot with ease causing them to vanish and continued heading right for her neck.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**Down Time**

_**Daily Bugle**_

_**Rooftop**_

"What ya doing up here all by yourself?" Melati Kusuma asked as she walked out to join a man sitting upon the roof's edge.

"Nothing, just enjoying the peace and quiet. I like the new legs," Ben Reilly answered as he continued to look down, his mask retracted allowing the wind to blow his blond hair.

"They're nothing special. Plasma generated so I can walk in civilian mode and easily vanish when I need to go all Komodo. Now, don't change the subject, you miss them don't you?" Melati asked as she looked down and saw a man with brown hair sitting on a bench down below next to a gorgeous woman with long red hair.

Melati didn't know Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson-Parker personally but from her time with Dr. Connors she had heard enough about them to almost feel like she knew them. They were a very nice couple and technically relatives of Ben. From what she understood, a villain by the name of Jakel had been tormenting Spider-Man and conducting all kinds of cloning experiments but resulted in drastic failure because the cloning of Spider-Man didn't take properly. Jakel then tried a different route, cloning a human and then infusing it with DNA that would replicate the abilities of Spider-Man. Unfortunately, Peter Parker had been randomly picked, kidnapped and went through a painful cloning process.

It had been a success as Peter was not only successfully cloned but the clone was completely stable and the DNA infusion process worked and had granted Spider-Man like abilities. This lead to quite the confrontation between Jakel, Spider-Man, Ben and the other clones but in the end it lead to Spider-Man winning. Spider-Man, having known Peter for years had introduced him to his clone, who had taken the name Ben Reilly. Ben had then gone on to be a hero taking the identity of the Scarlet Spider and even joining a former version of the New Warriors. It wasn't too long after that Ben ended up sacrificing his life to safe his brother Peter and Spider-Man. All thought he was dead, but he hadn't died and Thrash had found him and brought him back into the New Warrior fold.

"I just wish I could let him know I'm still alive," Ben sighed.

"Why don't you?" Melati asked.

"I can't, it's too risky. I can't take the chance that it is discovered I am alive and accidentally put Peter and his wife in danger again," Ben said, his voice trailer off while he looked at the couple below as Melati put her arm around him.

_**New Warriors Headquarters**_

_**Private Training Session**_

"Argh!" Robert Baldwin screamed as the machine sent out an electric whip that hit his body causing him to scream while kinetically charging his body.

"Robert, what are you doing to yourself?" Namorita asked as she stepped in to the room as saw the man in front of her, scars and burn mars all over his body.

"This is a private session," Robert said as in a charge of kinetic energy is body was instantly covered by his Penance costume.

"We need to talk. I know that you're the only one that completely remembers what happened during that time battle with the Sphinx. What happened to you?" Namorita asked, having a feeling she played some part.

"Nothing, I'm fine, please just leave me alone," Penance grumbled.

"You're not fine. Not only has your powers changed since that event, but so has your mood and personality. You're no longer the fun loving and always annoying Speedball that we had all grown to love and hate," Namorita said trying to spark some humor.

"People change all the time, evolving and adapting to become better. I thought you liked bad warriors?" Penance said thinking of Nova, the man Namorita had always loved, whether they were together or not.

"Robert, this isn't about me, this is about," Namorita began and then stopped, "or is it?"

"Just go," Penance said, not moving.

"Robert, speak to me. You're not Penance your Speedball. Why are you acting like this?" Namorita asked as she touched his arm.

"Why am I acting like this? Because someone like Speedball only jokes and doesn't take things serious. That only gets someone you care about dead while you can't do nothing but watch and take the pain, physically and emotionally from your attackers till you learn to embrace it," Penance said, still showing now signs of moving.

"Oh, Robert, whatever happened or what you went through, it doesn't exist anymore, it never happened. This persona is not you," Namorita said as she took his hand and tried to look into his eyes underneath the mask.

"This persona didn't seem to bother you when we fought side by side bringing victory to our tribe and demolishing our attackers. As I recall it was one of the reasons you took me as a mate, especially after a hard core battle," Penance shouted as he shrugged her hand off of him as he turned to walk away.

"This is about me. Robert," Namorita began to say not truly knowing what to say now.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, it doesn't exist anymore, it never happened," Penance declared as a kinetic pulse blew Namorita backwards as a whole blew into the ceiling and he shot upwards and away leaving Namorita staring in silence through the hole that lead to the blue sky above.

_**Downtown**_

_**Applebees**_

"Welcome to Applebees, how many?" The man at the front door podium asked with a pleasant greeting.

"I'm meeting, oh there he is," Valeria said as she waved passed the man and headed into the side dinning area.

"Val, glad you could make it," Dwayne said as he stood up as Val approached and then took her seat.

"Thanks for inviting me. I've never been here but I've heard the food is good," Val said making small talk, still curious why Dwayne had asked her to dinner, but kept insisting it wasn't a date, not that she minded, or did she?

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about the team and such and thought it might be nice to try a different setting," Dwayne said nervously.

Dwayne didn't know why he was acting this way. He never gets like this, even with Silhouette, his first major love, he didn't get all high schoolish. Was he being ridiculous? Or maybe he was finally accepting Sil's decision and trying to move on? Dwayne shook his head, he couldn't be thinking this way. Val was only here to talk about the team, not the two of them. He had to keep this professional. Team romances never worked out well in the end. Dwayne shook his head again, as he cursed at himself for letting his thoughts go there again and the way he kept acting.

"Dwayne, you okay?" Val asked, as stared at the man who seemed off in another world.

"I'm okay, guess still getting used to you being closer to my age now. Nice dress," Dwayne said as he suddenly cursed himself again.

"Thanks, I guess in my mind I have always been this age so whether my body was eight or in my twenties, I've just thought I was the same person," Val said as she looked at the menu.

"I guess your probably wondering why I asked you here. We need to talk about the team," Dwayne said trying to clear his mind and focus.

"Oh, and here I thought we were on a date," Val teased as Dwayne spat out his water and began to choke.

"I'm fine," Dwayne quickly said as he composed himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, just teasing," Val said wondering if that was actually true.

"No, you're fine. Just went down the wrong pipe. Okay, I would like you to be my partner. I mean, help me co-lead this team. You've got the battle experience and the mind set to really help pull this team together and lead it," Dwayne said.

"Are you sure? What about Namorita, Robert or even Elvin?" Val asked

"Robert isn't stable enough to lead this team and Namorita can be some what of a wild card at times. Elvin, he's become a good friend of mine but I need someone like me. Head in the game and can lead and fight under any kind of pressure. I need someone like you," Dwayne said looking into Val's eyes.

"To lead the team or be with you?" Val said with a smirk as she leaned towards Dwayne.

"Both," Dwayne said as he found himself leaning the rest of the way and allowing their lips to touch.

**Next: Issue #52 – Power Reflections – Part Two & New Warriors: The Anointed – Part One**


	53. Power Reflections Part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #52 – Power Reflections – Part Two**

_**Pack Pad**_

"No!" Hydra screamed as the black discs were seconds from hitting Energizer.

"Never fear, I'm here," a voice said as a figure in an all white suit with black accents and three glowing octagons on his chest wearing a matching ski-looking mask over his face with small circular goggles landed right in front of Energizer.

The new comer, with quick speed and not missing a beat, spun and swung out his arms. The black discs seemed to hit an invisible barrier and bounce off. Without hesitation, the guy then leapt up, arms and legs sprawled out doing a back flip over Power Pak landing behind them and then leapt back forward. As he now stood facing the Dark Pack, parts of the ceiling and wall around them crunched as it seemed the gravitational force that was holding Power Pack was reflected away setting them free as they fell to the ground.

"Ricochet, you traitor," Julie spat as she started to move but was motioned by Lord Darkmane to stop.

"Projecta, you seem to be having a problem staying in line today," Darkmane said as he kept his eyes on his opponents. "Myst, control your sister, Temp, Graviton, bring me Energy Cell and Dream Master."

"What about the others?" Graviton asked looking at Hydra, Rock and Ricochet.

"Kill them," Darkmane smiled.

"Not today, Darkmane," a voice said as a sudden force seemed to shove the Dark Pack back against the wall.

"Let's go, everyone, now," another voice said causing them to turn around.

Standing behind them was to girls dressed in the same outfit as Ricochet. One girl, who had caused the attack on the Dark Pack, looked to be in her early teens. The other girl, who looked more in her twenties had both hands held out and was in the middle of a large portal made of sparkling lights that seemed to be generating form the girl's hands. Ricochet clapped his hands and began to move the group into the portal. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Good to see you too," the younger of the two girls said.

"Just hurry, we don't have much time," the girl controlling the portal said as she rolled her eyes at her two teammates.

"Where are we going?" Psi-Las asked as they all entered the portal and were engulfed in sparkling lights.

"Welcome to Future Foundation," Ricochet said as the sparkling lights and portal vanished and they found themselves standing in a large room filled with tons of computer equipment and devises.

"Johnny, it's so good to see you. Thanks for saving us," Franklin said as the Ricochet turned back to the Power Pack.

"Johnny? Frankie, don't you remember who I am?" Ricochet said as his goggles slid up on his forehead and the face mask seemed to melt away and vanish exposing a boy in his mid teens with blond hair and matching goatee.

"Brent Taylor?" Kat said as she almost stumbled from shock at seeing her junior high crush.

"Brent, honey, you know that's not my brother. Or at least our realities Franklin Richards," the youngest girl of their rescuers said as her facemask did the same thing to reveal a girl about the same age as Brent with real long blond hair and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait a minute, Val, you and Brent?" Kat asked and this time she passed out before her anger got the better of her.

"Other reality? So this isn't Earth?" Rock asked looked at them all.

"Oh, this is Earth, but not the same one you are from," the older girl said as her mask vanished revealing her short buzzed reddish hair and strange grey colored eyes.

"Then that explains why you're alive," Psi-Lad mumbled to himself as he looked at the former member of the Pack who had died during the Demon Storm.

"Can somebody explain to me what is going on?" Hydra asked in fear and confusion.

"Good you're back. Did it work?" A man asked walking into the room wearing the same suit as the others but looked more armored and no face mask on.

"Boogey-Man!" Energizer shouted as she finally came to and fired off two energy balls.

"Alwaysss the charmer Douglasss," a voice hissed as the energy balls seemed to be pulled away from its target and into the new comer's right gauntlet.

"Jakal? Pack prepare to attack," Psi-Lad said as they all turned to see a large green-like lizard with a glowing gauntlet.

"Everyone stop now!" Val shouted as everyone was suddenly incased in an invisible force barrier.

"It worked, my Frank is alive," a teen wearing silver and green armor with a green hooded cloak walked in and moved towards Psi-Lad.

"Victoria, that's not Frank. It's his body but not him," Becca Littlehale said as the girl about Psi-Lad's age stopped and then frowned.

"Okay, before we go any further, I think we need to know where we are," Rock said as Kat and Franklin agreed loudly referencing the strange run-in with the darker Power Pack.

"First off let me assure you we are all friends here and on the same side. We are the Future Foundation and the last major cell of the resistance against Lord Darkmane, the Dark Pack and his Kymellian forces that have taken over the Earth," Val said as she slowly released everyone form their invisible cells.

"I can't believe this," Kat said as she looked down at the box she had in her hand.

"What is that?" Hydra asked.

"Before we lost Friday I used this to let her download into," Kat said as Douglas Carmedy walked up.

"Allow me, I can bring Master Friday back," Douglas said as Kat finally gave him the box after several assurances from Val and Franklin.

"What happened to the others?" Rock asked referring to the Dark Pack.

"Let me start by introducing everyone and then I can fill you in. I am Val Richards, codenamed 4. When my powers manifested, I was cosmically changed. Not only did I get all the full powers of my family but it also altered my age making me older. After the death of my brother, I am the last of the Fantastic Four and leader of the Future Foundation.

"My boyfriend here is Brent Taylor codenamed Ricochet. He was a spy for us, pretending to love Energy Cell, our Earth's Kat until he was discovered when he tipped us off on their last attack on us. Tech created the suit for him that gives him his abilities. Then there is Becca Littlehale, codename Lightport, a mutant who joined our resistance not too long ago and her grand mastery of her teleporting powers has proven life saving, as you all witnessed.

"Now, the one you called Boogey-Man, he is actually Douglas Carmedy codename Tech. He was a partner of James Power developing great technology. After the James and Margaret were killed by the Kymellians, he went underground and helped form the resistance. After my dad was killed, he signed on full time as our head master of technology. Our green friend here is Jakal. He and his daughter Mar are the last two survivors of the Kymellians total massacre of the Snark race. They both came here to warn us but were too late.

"Jakel wears a gauntlet that allows him harness and use the Kymellian based powers. His daughter, Mar, as you can see looks more humanoid with her slender body and hooved feet, green skin, lizard tail, softer lizard face with green main which is due to being a Snark/Kymellian hybrid. Jakal's mate sacrificed her life so they could escape to Earth.

"Lastly, we have Victoria Von Doom. Victor Von Doom's daughter who allied herself with our resistance after her dad was killed and she fell in love with my brother. She is a part of the Future Foundation even though she is the only one who refuses to wear the matching uniform," Val said as she finished the introductions.

"Okay, can someone now tell me what is wrong with my family?" Kat asked trying to keep from tears and remembering that they were on another Earth.

"Keep in mind that this is not really your family and events on this Earth are different than on yours. Jakal, you start the story," Val said with a nod to the Snark.

"This is based on what I whiteness, head and additional info gathered from our spy. Many years ago, there began a dispute between my mother Queen Maraud of the Snarks and Kofi's father Lord Yrik of the Kymellians when another alien race invaded and Kofi's mother had been killed and the Snarks had not stepped up to help in the fight. It didn't help that I had fallen in love with Yrik's younger sister, Onomi Whitemane. Yrik and my mother forbade it but her brother Aelfyre had always looked the other way and I think that is why Yrik sent him away.

"Yrik wanted to find a way to over power the Snarks and had intercepted an energy reading form a far off place called Earth. He had sent Aelfyre there to investigate. While in orbit, a blast of energy from an experiment James Power and Douglas Carmedy were working on had hit his ship and he crashed landed on a beach. Before he died two things happened, he was found by a group of four siblings who somehow managed to accept a transfer from Aelfyre of his powers and a message had been sent that was received by Friday, Kofi's ship recapping the events.

"Now while the Power children started to grow up learning to use their powers, the feud between the Snark and Kymellian races kept building and Kofi had ran away into hiding, blaming his father for sending his uncle, who was like a father to him to his death as well as blaming the Powers and Earthlings. He was gone for years while things were easing up between our two races and me and Onomi had had a daughter Mar. We were in the middle of a peace talk when Kofi made his return.

"We don't know where he was or how, but he had gained mastery over his powers and he had turned dark. When he appeared in the room and saw my mom and his dad about to sign a peace treaty, before anyone could stop him, he had sent slide disks out severing the heads of every Snark in the room including my mother. It was Onomi who had used her powers to save me. Kofi and his father argued and suddenly Kofi killed his own father, set it up to look like my mother had done it and killed her in retaliation, proclaimed himself Lord Darkmane and with his first ruling command demanded the death of all Snarks.

"Years went by and all my kind were murdered except me and my daughter, thanks to my mate who had hid us. We were soon found out and Onomi sacrificed her life so I could escape with Mar. I didn't want to leave her but I was stronger and with my gauntlet I had invented to harness Kymellian power was the only choice to keep our daughter safe. I remained in hiding until I discovered my Onomi was alive and that her nephew had kept her to torture her.

"I arranged to break her free, but when I found her she was moments from death. Her last breath she told me that Kofi was planning an invasion of Earth and that she loved me. I swore my vengeance and me and my daughter headed for Earth to warn them, but alas we were too late. When we arrived we found that Kofi had befriended the Power children and somehow with his dark powers and connection to their power had turned them evil," Jakal said ending his part of the tale and Val stepping in.

"Lord Darkmane with the help of his Dark Pack had not only killed their own parents but opened a portal to our world using the energy devise James Power had developed with Carmedy. People and heroes dropped like flies against the Dark Packs power. Carmedy had joined forces with Reed Richards, who died the day they destroyed the devise and not only closing the portal forever but had depowered all Kymellians except Lord Kofi and his Dark Pack. It wasn't long after that, that Jakel and his daughter joined us and we soon founded the Future Foundation and the résistance to defeat Lord Darkmane.

"At this time my brother had fully manifested his powers. He alone had the power to turn the tables against the world takeover of Lord Darkmane. Word has some how leaked and we thought we were hidden well till Brent arrived moments before the attack to let us know they had found us. It was a fierce battle and we lost many. It was during this battle, Lord Frank had accidentally unleashed his powers, killing Energy Cell by using her abilities to teleport all of us to safety. Only thing is it left Frank brain dead," Val said holding back the tears.

"There we go," Tech said as the box Kat had went dark and he continued to fiddle with some gadgets. "Anyway, I came up with the solution that if we had the right kind of energy we could find a mirror version of our Earth and pull in another Franklin with the brain to control our Frank's power house body and be able to finish off the Kymellians."

"That's when I gave up all my powers, cosmic and mystic to open a portal to pull you threw," Victoria Von Doom said as she continued to stare at Psi-Lad.

"But why did it pull us and none of the others?" Rock asked.

"It probably grabbed anyone near by and only the ones that could come through are those that either were already dead on our Earth or never existed," Tech said as they all looked at each other.

"If that's true, why was I pulled through?" Friday asked as she walked in looking like a female version of the Terminator thanks to Tech.

"Because I killed you when you begged me not to turn the Power children evil," Lord Darkmane said as he appeared out of then air and the entire roof of the building crunched in and tore away revealing the open sky.

"Miss us?" Graviton said as they all looked up to see the Dark Pack and a whole armada of Kymellian soldiers.

"How did they?" Tech asked as he suddenly went silent and looked down.

"Sorry, but it's payback for Energy Cell," Brent said as he pushed Tech to the side and walked toward Lord Darkmane with a blood dripping alien blade.

"Brent?" Val gasped.

"Kill them, but bring me the Richards boy," Lord Darkmane commanded as the Dark Pack and Kymellian forces attacked.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**The Anointed – Part One**

_**Hartford, Connecticut**_

"There's nothing left. Completely demolished," Rage said as he walked from around what used to be a very nice cabin home.

"So what's the deal? This is the fifth one we've checked out now. Houses get destroyed all the time. Is this our new gig?" Skybolt asked with sarcasm.

"No, this was one of many summer homes that my family owned," Night Thrasher said.

"And the others?" Phaser asked.

"All owned by my family or the Taylor Foundation," Night Thrasher said.

"So you think someone is targeting all your summer homes?" Rage asked.

"The bigger question, you have all these summer homes and were cramped up in the hidden base?" Skybolt added.

"Most of all those I don't own anymore. I sold all of them and a majority of all assets when I restructured the Taylor Foundation. My company now just does basic honest work and self sufficient so it makes enough money to help fund the Warriors," Night Thrasher said.

"So is someone targeting you or your family name?" Rage asked.

"I don't know. Who ever it is won't find our headquarters and the fact there isn't a physical building housing the Taylor Foundation I don't have to worry about that," Thrash was saying when his comm. system beeped.

"Thrash, all the old buildings and companies that had been associated with you or the company are all destroyed as well," Val's voice came from his earpiece.

"Someone has gone to great lengths to wipe out anything that was connected to my family or company," Night Thrasher said as he tried to think.

"You think your brother has anything to do with this? Trying to get revenge on you?" Namorita asked through the comm. system.

"I don't know. There have been no signs or any calling cards left behind by who is doing this. Speaking of signs, have you heard from Robbie?" Night Thrasher asked.

"No, he's not answering any of his calls," Namorita sighed thinking of his explosive departure a few weeks ago.

"He just needs his space," Rage added.

"Whatever it is, he needs to get it together if he wants to remain a Warrior," Night Thrasher said as he continued to figure out who was after him this time.

_**New York City – Local Bar**_

"This seat taken?" A voice asked causing Robert Baldwin to look up as he rubbed his hand back over his very short buzzed blond hair.

"No," Robert answered as he looked at the woman with long dark hair, pretty brown eyes and defiantly of some kind of ethnic decent but couldn't quite place it.

"May I sit?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Free country," Robert said as he waved at the chair and then looked back down at his glass of beer that he had been staring at but yet to touch.

"So I've heard, I'm not from around here. Names, Tia," the woman said with a very think accent as she sat down.

"Tia, I don't think I'm very good company right now," Robbie began to say when he noticed the lady moving closer to him.

"Robbie, your friends just don't understand that you're going through changes, your evolving. Why don't we have a drink together and you'll find that not only am I good company but we make a great team," Tia whispered into his ear as her lips smoothly slipped to his.

_**Chicago – Apartment Complex**_

"You have two new messages," the answering machine said as Deborah Fields hit the flashing light as she walked into her apartment and closed the door.

"Just let it go," Deborah said as she heard her weekly message from Vance and Angelica to come join the Avengers Academy.

"Second message, Debrii, you have been chosen," the message said causing Deborah to stop dead in her tracks.

"What the?" Was all the former New Warrior said when the power went out in her apartment.

She glanced all around as she realized six figures had her surrounded. From the moonlight coming in form the window she could make out that they all wore black body suits that covered their whole bodies, completely concealing their identities. On each of their suits was a pattern that looked like dripping blood. In the center of their chests was some kind of symbol but she couldn't quite make it out. Looked like a letter in the center of a circle of dripping blood. She quickly pushed out with her powers causing everything around her to go flying outwards and into the strangers as they all went flying away from her.

"Not so fast," one of the figures said as the room all around Debrii lit up in fire keeping her from escaping.

"I don't know who you guys are but you have no clue who you're messing with," Debrii said as she whipped up a quick cyclone and created a vacuum that instantly put out the fire.

"We know exactly who we're dealing with, little girl," another figure said as he gave her a round kick to her chest sending her into the arms of another attacker who had a bigger muscular build who wrapped her in a bear crushing hug.

"Why are you doing this?" Debrii asked as he managed to wiggle her emergency comm. card out of her pocket despite her opponents crushing embrace.

"Grrr," was all another figure grunted as a hand with sharp claws whipped out and sliced open her hand and shredding the comm. card.

"Why?" Debrii whispered as the pain from her hand and the crushing hold made it too difficult to concentrate to call on her powers.

"Because you have been chosen," was all another of her attackers said as he placed his hand on her chest and sent electricity into her body with such force she could do nothing but scream.

_**New Warrior Headquarters**_

"Dwayne!" Rage screamed as Night Thrasher and the rest of the Warriors came running into the recreation room.

"What is it?" Night Thrasher asked as he saw a strange image on the big screen television.

"This is on the national news," Rage said as he turned up the volume and they saw a new reporter standing in front of an apartment complex reporting about a gruesome attack.

"Dwayne, is that?" Namorita asked as they all saw, crucified in the middle of the building's outside wall, a woman with a large "A" inside a circle carved in her chest.

"Deborah," was all Night Thrasher could whisper as they watched local authorities working to get high up enough to get the body of their former Warrior down.

**Next: Issue #53 – Power Reflections – Part Three & New Warriors: The Anointed – Part Two**


	54. Power Reflections Part Three

**Power Pack**

**Issue #53 – Power Reflections – Part Three**

_**Pack Pad**_

"How could you?" Val Richards said as an invisible force field went up between her forces and Lord Darkmane's forces just as the Kymellian forces opened fire.

"Sorry, I always loved Kat. I played the double agent thing just so we could learn what you were up to and attack when this time came," Brent spat back full of anger and resentment.

"How's Tech?" Hydra asked as she looked over at the man lying on the ground.

"He's alive, but barely," Becca Littlehale said as she knelt down next to Douglas Carmedy.

"I can help," Friday said as she quickly accessed the computer system in the building and then began to morph her hands into tools and began to go examine and work on the severely injured man.

"Maybe I can give him a boost of energy to help," Energizer said as she disintegrated stuff around her and then placed her hand on the man and did something she thought she would never do, she gave an energy boost to help heal the Boogey-Man.

"She thinks she is safe against all of our powers?" Temp asked laughing as he held out his hand and began to raise the temperature right around the force field.

"Yeah, your force field might protect you but you'll eventually back in there," Myst laughed.

"She's right, your field protects us completely from any kind of outside force touching us but in time the heat will finally back us," Victoria Von Doom said as her armor could read the small slight increase in temperature inside their protective dome.

"If my guess is correct, your powers are useless against my powers," Graviton said as he held out his hand, ripped out the ground in front of him and quickly moved down and under and in seconds would come up under the dome and then touch them all with his powers and crush them all.

"Lightport, you need to get us all out of here and fast," Rock said not liking this world's version of his friend and teammates.

"Not yet. I think I can save him but if we move now he will die. I need a few more minutes," Friday said.

"Then we'll all die," Victoria declared as she couldn't help put stare at Franklin.

"Wrong, Val, when I command drop your ssshield," Jakel said as he felt the ground and knew he would have to time this just right.

Jakel knelt to the ground and placed his normal hand on the ground, feeling and sensing the oncoming gravitational power. He could see the Kat from another Earth staring between him, Tech and the traitor Brent next to her siblings. He felt for her, knowing that what she thought was good was evil here and vice versa. Jakel snapped his attention to the task at hand when he felt it reaching the surface and he activated his gauntlet. Just as the ground ripped down he used all his might and whipped his gauntlet arm up into the air. He heard Graviton gasp and the power and air were being sucked right out of him as his gauntlet pulled and absorbed all the gravitational power into it.

"You fool," Lord Darkmane said as he quickly backhanded dark Alex knocking him out and cutting of the power supply but it was too late.

"Now," Jakel said as Val dropped her field and Jakel thrust out his gauntleted arm forcing the power out of it causing Lord Darkmane, the Dark Pack and all the Kymellian soldiers to go flying backwards and out of the building with Graviton's own power.

"Father," Mar said as she moved to her father's side when he dropped to the ground.

"I am fine. Never absssorbed ssso much power before at one time," Jakel said as he let his daughter help him up.

"Okay, I've got him stabilized enough to move him," Friday said standing up.

"Quickly, Becca get us all out of here before they return," Val said as she through up a force field up against the hole in their home.

"What about all our?" Victoria began to ask.

"Don't worry, I have downloaded all the information from your computers and whipped them clean. I also have the coordinates of another site Reed and Douglas had in case of an emergency with plenty of equipment," Friday said as she quickly gave the site location to Lightport.

"Then get us out of here now!" Rock said as he saw figures rising quickly up against the hole in their home.

"On it," Becca said as she called on her powers and with a display of sparkling lights opened up a large portal.

"Quickly now," Val said as everyone moved through the portal as Val used her field to keep the Dark Pack at bay.

"Val, hurray," Becca said as she, Kat, Victoria, Franklin and Val were all that were left to go through.

"You fools," Lord Darkmane said as he pushed with all his might and sent a sliding disc that cut through the force field and grazed Val's leg causing her to bleed and lose her concentration.

"Val!" Franklin screamed as he felt a weird sensation take hold and a dream like arm reached out, grabbed his sister and pulled her to him.

"How?" Kat asked as she stared at the slightly older body that her Franklin was in.

"I don't know," Franklin whispered.

"Take them fast," Lord Darkmane commanded.

"Hurray," Victoria said as she helped up the injured Val and moved her through the portal.

"I'll get them," Myst said as a clouded mist wrapped around Kat's leg and then the tip went solid as she was pulled away from her friends and towards the Dark Pack.

"They got Kat," Franklin said as he saw his friend screaming and almost into the hands of the Dark Pack.

"Sorry, she's not our and I will not lose you again," Victoria Von doom said as she shoved Franklin into the portal and then glared at Becca, "close it."

"I, sorry," she whispered as she knew the cost and went though closing the portal behind her cutting off Franklin and Kat's screams form each other.

"No!" Kat screamed as she saw the portal close and everyone vanish from site.

"Look what we have here," Temp said with a smile as Energizer felt her leg free up and she turned on her back to look up at Lord Darkmane and her siblings, the Dark Pack.

"Where did they go?" Graviton asked.

"I don't know," Energizer answered.

"Liar," Myst said as he formed a clouded blade with his arm.

"Kat, tell them, or he will kill you," Projecta pleaded of her sister.

"Stop sniveling," Lord Darkmane said as he leaned over, grabbed Kat by the neck and lifted her up and stared at her.

"She's a traitor, kill her now," Temp said.

"No, that's not your sister. She is a Kat from another dimension and so is the mind inhibiting Dream Master's body," Brent said as he quickly filled his master in on what he did know about the visitors from another Earth and the Future Foundation's hope of defeating them.

"Even more reason to kill her," Graviton said.

"Please, none of you are evil. Where I come from you are all good and we love each other," Kat said as she pleaded, resting her eyes on Projecta who looked away.

"Enough! I don't think I'll kill you yet. If we want the Richard's boy, then we will use his girl as bait. Time to leave and my soldiers, scavenger what you can and then blow this place to the ground" Lord Darkmane said with a laugh as he called on his powers and black discs formed all around them, taking him, Kat and the rest of the Dark Pack away.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**The Anointed – Part Two**

_**Greenville, GA**_

_**Greenville Cemetery **_

"Are you sure it's wise for us to be here?" Christine Cord said as she shifted, still uneasy as the funeral flooded back memories of her lost brother.

"She was a friend and teammate," Dwayne Taylor said as he kept his eyes forward watching as the minister continued on with his prayer over the gravesite while Deborah's parents cried in each other's arms.

"Don't worry, the others are watching this area very closely," Namorita said leaning against the tree where her and he few selected stood to pay their respect to the Warrior known as Debrii as her image inducer made her skin look white and her ears rounded.

"You don't think whoever did this would actually attack here do you?" Elvin Holiday asked as he hated being powered down and looking so young and scrawny.

"No one outside of our inner circle even knew Deborah had a family or where she was from. I made sure the transport of her body to this location was very discrete and untraceable," Dwayne said as he wished Val was here next to him but knew she needed to be organizing the perimeter surveillance with the other four members of the Warriors.

"Did you find anything out?" Namorita asked knowing there was another reason why Dwayne handled all the arrangements.

"I am not one hundred percent certain but the bloody symbol and reading I got from her apartment resembles that of the Folding Circle and their abilities. That with what happened to all my properties, I think they or some version of the circle may be back and targeting the remaining Warriors," Dwayne said.

"What about the other former Warriors?" Christine asked.

"Val has alerted Alex and I think the Pack as well as being around the Fantastic Four, whoever is doing this will stay clear of him for now. Suzy, Michiko, Chris, Cardinal and them are all in space so they'll be safe. Sil, Angelica, Vance and Steve are all with the Avengers so there's definitely no need to worry about them," Elvin said.

"Have you tried contacting them?" Namorita asked glancing at Dwayne nervously.

"No! They are where they want to be and they are more than safe. We don't need them to think we can handle this," Dwayne snapped under his breath as to not draw attention to his small group.

"Thrash, this group has struck again. And it's not good, not only have they whipped everything of yours and your family out and the last remaining alone warrior but they are going after families," Valeria said in a panic as her voice chimed in on their internal comm. system emergency channel in their ears.

"What are you talking about?" Dwayne said as he glanced at those around him in surprise and dread.

"Look," Val's voice said as a news feed displayed on the screens of all of their sunglasses.

"This is Lance Sterling reporting live from Little Rock, Arkansas where what can be described as a horrific attack as everyone attending a family reunion was slaughtered. Reports say that every last member of the Stewart family was murdered except one, Vincent Stewart who sources say has not been seen since he was a teen and was sent away," the reporter said as clips of the bloodshed and shot of what was caught on video as figures dressed in all black outfits swooped in and out in a matter of minutes.

"OMG, Vincent, how is he?" Christine gasped.

"Ben is with him back on the ship. He's gone into shock and just sits there mumbling," Val answered.

"This can't be good," Rage said.

"It gets worse. Komodo tried calling her family after this happened and got no answer. I did a quick check and scan, and they got her family too as well as Beatrix's last remaining relative, her grandma. We've still had no luck finding Robert, but his parents have been murdered as well," Val said with chills as that left her with being the only member of the Warriors left with surviving family.

Val was good with working fast in a crisis. She knew Thrash would be mad if he knew, so she failed to tell him that she had talked to her Dad and Steve Rogers. She kept it vague and just said that family members might be in danger and that's all she could say and is she needed help she would call. In the meantime, they would make sure the Powers, Slapstick's parents, Angelica's dad, Vance's mother, Nova's parents and brother, Turbo's parents, Darkhawk's parents and brothers would all be protected. She wondered about Ben, but he had no real family, he was just a clone of an average civilian who had been injected with powers of Spider-Man. So that just left the current Warriors team that was basically all that was left on whoever's hit list.

"This can't be possible," Dwayne began to say when suddenly everyone at the gravesite began to scream as fire erupted all around them and three figures in all black suits with a red bleeding circle and A on their chests moved in and started slaughtering people in seconds.

"Thrash, what's going on?" Val asked suddenly.

"Get the rest of the team over to the gravesite, we're under attack," Thrash said as suddenly a woman wearing a black robe like outfit, oriental in appearance and bald with a red circle and A carved on her forehead appeared between Night Thrasher and his team and the civilians being murdered.

"Oh, it's too late. Those behind you and everything you and your team holds dear have been eliminated. Yes, some former members of your team and their family members will be safe for now but I really don't care about them. All that matters is you and those on your current team," the woman said as their seemed to be some kind of mystical aura keeping the four of them from moving.

"I thought Tai was dead," Namorita managed to say to Dwayne.

"Yes, and in return for killing my sister I have made sure all your families have paid the price, making sure each of you are now orphaned and alone as well," the bald woman in the black robe said.

"How is it possible?" Dwayne began to ask how she got all her information on his team and family as he broke free of the charm and charged the woman.

"No one approaches the Mother of the Anointed," a figure wearing an outfit resembling Penance except the color scheme matched that of the other attackers, including the red bleeding circle and A pattern on the chest dropped down and back handed Dwayne sending him onto his back.

"Robert?" Namorita asked in shock.

"He's the mole, that's how she got all our intel," Christine said as she used her powers to phase her team and release them from the magical barrier and they all charged.

"Sorry Dwayne, I needed one more to complete the Anointed Circle and who better than the heart, soul and blood of your New Warriors. Trust me, you all will die, but not today. We came to complete the final phase and now we must leave, Brother Penance," the woman said with a nod as with a scream a kinetic energy blast left Penance's body hitting all four Warriors and sending them flying backwards.

"Thrash, we got problems, a guy looking like Robert appeared and blew our plan out of the air," Val said suddenly over the comm. system.

"Yes we do," Dwayne said as he got to his feet to see the sister of Tai, their former team member and the rest of the Anointed Circle were gone leaving a field of dead bodies.

"Looks like they killed everyone but him," Elvin said as they all turned to see a man standing over the dead bodies of Deborah's parents screaming.

Dwayne didn't know who it was and was certain that he had not been at the service. As they approached him, Dwayne noticed, except for the blue birthmark that covered his entire right face, he could be the splitting image of Deborah. As far as Dwayne knew, Debrii had been an only child and she had never talked of any other family members besides her parents. Dwayne walked up to him as he instructed the others to search the area for their attackers or by chance any survivors.

"I want to join you," the man said as he looked right at Dwayne.

"I'm sorry?" Dwayne asked in surprise.

"I want to go after who did this and make them pay," the man continued.

"Sir, I assure you that the authorities," Dwayne began to say when the man held up a hand to stop him.

"Dwayne, my sister told me all about you and your Warriors and I want to avenge my family, I have the right to make them pay," the man said in a strange calm.

"Deborah had a brother?" Namorita asked as he walked up to the two.

"We're twins, and despite being kept secret and isolated from the world since birth because of my deformity, my sister still secretly kept in contact with me all my life and told me everything," the man said again.

"That's probably how he managed to escape being killed, none knew he existed and no way for Robert to fill in Tai's sister," Dwayne said.

"Yes, even my own sister's funeral I was only allowed to watch from a viewing screen from my holding cell. Once I saw the attack and did everything I could to break free and come out here, but tragically, I was too late," the man said.

"Even if you had gotten here in time, you would not have been able to help, you would have only been killed yourself," Namorita said.

"I am far from defenseless and I will take my sisters place on your team and avenge her," the man said as suddenly the birthmark on his face began to glow.

"Your not the only one wanting payback," a voice said as they saw a girl their age wearing a dark blue outfit, with a crimson red spider on her chest with matching shoulder pads, gloves and v design on her waist and a silver spider like eye mask that covered all her face but her hair and mouth.

"Mattie?" Dwayne asked as he looked at the girl whose costume looked as if she had been in a huge battle with cuts and dried blood all over her body and face but continued to limp towards them.

**Next: Issue #54 – Power Reflections – Part Four & New Warriors: The Anointed – Part Three**


	55. Power Reflections Part Four

**Power Pack**

**Issue #54 – Power Reflections – Part Four**

_**Alternate Earth – Baxter Base #4**_

"We have to go back for her," Franklin said as he glared at Lightport, Victoria and this Earth's version of his sister.

"No, our first priority is bringing down Darkmane," Jakal said as he and Carmedy had finished getting the secret base up and running.

"We won't do anything till we have her back," Hydra said.

"We don't need you," Victoria Von Doom snapped.

"But, you need me and I won't do anything until I know Kat is safe," Franklin said as he stared into Victoria's eyes as they tried to hold back jealous tears.

"You have to remember, he's not our Franklin," Becca whispered in her teammate's ear as she passed by placing her and on her shoulder.

"I know," Victoria said shrugging off the hand and moving across the room.

"You would think that if we want Kat back and you want Darkmane taken down we can't all do that working together at the same time. Seams it is all one and the same path," Friday said as she smiled when the computer systems were all in synch and operating.

"What do you need me to do?" Franklin asked looking at the group before him.

"We need you to use your powers to end Darkmane and his forces," Becca answered after Victoria remained staring in silence.

"If I do this you agree we save Kat in the process?" Franklin asked.

"Fine, we're wasting time," Victoria said as she walked out of the room.

"So what are we waiting for?" Rock asked.

"So, why was I pulled here?" Franklin asked.

"Allow me," Douglas Carmedy said as he addressed the new comers to their Earth.

"What is it you need me to do?" Franklin asked as he looked at the man who was one of their sworn enemies on their world.

"What our Frank was trying to do before he became a mindless body, was use his powers to bend reality to render Lord Darkmane powerless and send him and his forces away from here for good," Carmedy said.

"Can I really do that?" Franklin asked as he looked down at the hands that didn't belong to him but a different and slightly older him.

"No, but our Franklin could," Becca answered.

"Barely," Victoria spat from the entryway into the room.

"What are you not telling us?" Hydra asked.

"That this Franklin's body had that full potential but your mind hasn't developed that ability, so for you it might be more of a challenge," Friday said.

"It was a challenge even for Frank," Victoria spat.

"There's something we're missing here," Franklin said as he looked right at Victoria.

"He has the right to know. Our Franks first attempt to use his powers to this extent is what resulted in our worlds Kat's death and is what rendered him a complete vegetable," Victoria said as the tears tried to come through.

"Then how can I even?" Franklin began to ask when Jakel spoke up.

"Using my gauntlet, Carmedy has built a devise that will help you tap into this and control it," Jakel said.

"It will work, but no guarantee that you will come out unharmed," Carmedy said after a glare from Victoria to speak the truth.

"I see," Franklin said.

"Franklin, you don't have to do this," Hydra said.

"Another way can be found," Rock added.

"There is no other way," Carmedy said as Victoria looked away.

"This is our only chance at freeing this planet. They are too powerful," Mar said breaking her silence and looking at her dad who nodded.

"Then we do it, for Kat. Show me what to do and then we take the final fight to them," Franklin said with a forced confidence.

_**Lord Darkmane's Citadel**_

"I don't see why we don't just kill her," Graviton said looking at a strange version of his youngest sister.

"No, there is too much to learn here. So you are from a different world. Tell me about this Earth you come from," Lord Darkmane demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything," Kat said as she hung suspended in the air by her evil brother's gravity powers.

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut it off," Myst said as his arms became cloudy and took the shape of daggers witch the tips were very hard and sharp and pressed against Kat's neck.

"I could just freeze her or melt her form the inside out," Temp said as his body seemed to give off cold and heat at the same time.

"How can you stand that?" Projecta whispered next to Brent, this world's Ricochet.

"That's not our Kat. Our is dead thanks to those Future Foundation freaks," Ricochet grumble das he moved away from the dark version of Julie Power.

"If you tell me everything I need to know and where your new friends are hiding, I promise to help send you back home in once piece," Lord Darkmane said as he held his hand up to keep his Dark Pack in check.

"Never," Kat said as she hoped what she was about to do would work.

While she grunted in pain from Alex's powers, she was only half pretending to be in pain. As his gravity was holding her, she was using her powers to disintegrate some of the g-force pushing against her. Gravity was just another form of energy but she wasn't powerful enough to ward off gravity, just siphon off some of its energy and pull it into her. The whole time they were drilling and torturing her, she was buying time putting some energy into her own body to heal and boost, but she was storing some of it as well. Now she was going to push that energy back into the gravity field and if she expected would happen, she would use her stored energy to help save herself. Kat too a breath and hoped her time spent with her smart brother, Friday and the Fantastic Four paid off.

Energizer pushed the energy out of her body and into Alex's gravitation field around her. Just as the explosion went off she used her energy boosted body to flip backwards and ride the wave safely away as the explosion hit the Dark Pak and sent them flying backwards. Lord Darkmane howled in anger as he through up his black discs causing the explosion wave to slice apart and miss him. Energizer landed on the floor across the room but landed wrong twisting her ankle. Lord Darkmane quickly turned toward her.

"I'm done playing games. All you really need is your head to talk, not your other limbs," Lord Darkmane said as he quickly sent several black discs at Kat.

"No, not again!" Projecta said as she pushed out with her powers and a stream of light shot out of her body.

"What?" Kat asked in surprise as a strand of colorful light hit her before the discs and she found her self on the opposite end of the room and where she once stood was Dark Julie.

"Stop him, Kat. I'm so sorry," Julie got out seconds before the black discs hit her separating her head and other limbs from her body.

"Projecta!" Graviton swore as he got to his feet and saw what had happened.

"She was weak and no longer useful. But you, I will enjoy making you suffer," Lord Darkmane said as he turned in the direction Kat was at now.

"You can try but your going down," Energizer said as he sent a boost of energy into her ankle to help it and then began to glow as she disintegrated as much around as she could powering up.

"Oh, you and what army?" Myst asked with a laugh as the Dark Pack lined up next to their master.

"Us," a voice shouted as a force blew Darkmane and his Dark Pack backwards.

"About time you got here," Energizer said as she smiled as she looked over at Tech, Lightport, "4", Jakel, Mar, Von Doom, Friday, Hydra, Rock and Franklin.

"Oh, you will pay for this. I will end you once and for all," Lord Darkmane said getting to his feet sending a command for all his Kymellian forces to come.

"Your right, Darkmane, this all ends here and now," Val Richards declared as she gave the command and the Future Foundation went into the final battle against Darkmane and his Dark Pack.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**The Anointed – Part Three**

_**Ellis Island **_

_**The Statue of Liberty – Top of the Torch**_

"Everyone here?" Dwayne asked as he pulled his coat close around him as he turned around from looking at the view outwards and to those assembled behind him.

After the funeral massacre by Tai's sister, their friend and former teammate Penance, Dwayne had requested that the team split up and to regroup at a secret location he would send later. With Robert betraying them, they would not be safe and needed a new headquarters. After quickly transferring data he had blown up their old headquarters and under a false name and untraceable funds he had purchased an old Hydro-Base that now resided deep below the waters below the Statue of Liberty completely undetectable and hidden from everyone. Now that he had their new Headquarters setup it was time to get the team back together and focused on their enemy.

He looked at Namorita, who looked uncomfortable hiding her true look under her image inducer. She was deeply torn by the betrayal of Robert, but had still managed to hold it together and help with the setup of the Hydro-Base underwater. Next to her stood a very skinny and young looking guy who was also appearing to be uncomfortable. Rage may not have been one of the original Warriors but he had become a great friend and asset to Dwayne and the Warriors survival. The group standing next to them was those he had assembled to form the next incarnation of the New Warriors. Despite having no family and most becoming recent orphans thanks to their enemies they had become more than teammates, they had become family.

Christine Cord, his cousin who had been a student at Xavier's School until her twin brother had died and she and her brother's best friend Vincent Stewart arrived on his doorstep and joined his Warriors as Phaser and Skybolt. His cousin looked worried as she stood close to the very vacant Vincent who had been one of the recent victims of having his whole family murdered. Then there was the former Serpent Society and Thunderbolt member Beatrix Keener who was more here seeking safety from the Society than being a Warrior, but after recent events she seemed to really be becoming one of them as they were now the only family she had left. Then there was the former assistant to Dr. Connor the lizard, Melati Kusuma who used his research and was now the Warrior known as Komodo. Then there was the clone thought dead, Ben Reilly who Dwayne had found and made him a suit so he could became a new Scarlet Spider. The team knew who Ben was, to a point, but Dwayne was glad that he and Namorita had decided not to share that the man he was cloned from was really Spider-Man. If he had shared that with Robert, then the Parkers may have been in danger.

Dwayne then looked at the last of the group, Valeria Richards, daughter of the Fantastic Four and sometimes member of the Power Pack as Fantastica. It was hard to believe this woman had once been a little girl but due to cosmic events had reverted back to her original young adult form. Not only had it changed her and her powers but it had brought her to the New Warriors and to him. He smiled as he then looked to her left and saw their two newest recruits, Derek Fields and Mattie Franklin. Dwayne had no intentions of accepting any new members to the Warriors but due to recent circumstances, he allowed them to join.

Derek Fields was the secret twin brother of Deborah, the recently buried Warrior named Debrii. He had been kept hidden all his life because of his blue birthmark covering his right face. After witnessing his sister's funeral and the slaughtering of his family, his medicated haze seemed to have been lifted and his power manifested allowing him to break free and come to the graveside, but was too late. Because of him actually having useful powers and the rite to honor his sister memory and gain vengeance, Dwayne had gotten him a costume and let him join the team. Dwayne had hoped to give him a cool codename but he insisted on carryon on his twin's legacy and demanded to be called Debrii.

The last was an ally and former member of the short lived Loners group. Mattie Franklin had been given great powers and had taken on the mantle of Spider-Girl. She had arrived after the funeral massacre looking like she was on death's door. Thanks to her healing factor she had pulled through and Dwayne had even helped restore her costume, even though she refused to accept any tech upgrades. It seemed that the Anointed Circle, as that was what they were calling themselves and had said as much to Mattie when they attacked her and killed her dad, were specifically after her as well. During her battle with the Anointed Circle she had gained as much as she had lost.

"Thanks for coming, I was afraid some of you may not have answered the call," Dwayne said as the cool fall wind blew like crazy this high up.

"Why wouldn't' we, for most of us, we're all we got left," Melati said shifting in her wheelchair as many voiced or nodded in agreement.

"So, why are we meeting up here?" Ben Reilly asked as the wind blew the small blond hair poking out of his cap.

"As you know, we've been compromised by one of our own which has cost all of us everything, family and friends as well as personal assets. Our former headquarters is no longer safe so I have gotten rid of it and built us a new one, completely hidden," Dwayne answered as he glanced at Val, who he knew felt guilty being the only member on the team who still had everything, including her family.

"Our base it the Statue of Liberty?" Mattie asked scratching her head in confusion.

"No, not quite," Dwayne said with a smile as he pressed a button on a devise on his wrist and the floor began to vibrate under them.

Suddenly the gaps allowing to see outside the torch shut, the floor came up and caged them all in a strange ball and they all gasped as they felt themselves being moved by a great force. They heard and felt a great impact as their metal cage had left the Statue and had plunged deep into the waters below. After a few minutes the metal cage approached a large fortress that was well hidden from the surface world and docked within. The metal cage then came to a complete stop once they had arrived to their new home and headquarters.

"Welcome to Hydro-Base," Dwayne said as the metal cage pealed back and set them all free to look at the docking bay they now stood in.

"Wow," was all Beatrix could mutter.

"It's not much but it will serve its purpose and keep us safe and hidden from our enemies," Namorita said as she looked out a window that gave way to the sea surrounding them all.

"Now, Mattie, if you would fill in the others on what happened to you and who we're facing," Dwayne said as he led them all to their conference room and they all took a seat around a large table with an "N" and "W" embossed in the center.

"When they came after me and killed my dad, I was able to get information on them as well. They call themselves the Anointed Circle and Tia is their leader. She has decided to continue where her sister left off when she died. She has mystical abilities and by forming her Circle had created a bond that makes her stronger and more determined to end the Warriors. Her Anointed Circle is made up of her sister's old group, Midnights Fire, Bandit, Silk Fever, Smiling Tiger, Bloodstrike, Dark and their final recruit, Penance.

"This attack is more than just vengeance, it is part of something greater more mystical. After completing the first two phases, killing as many warriors as they could and their families they have started the ritual Tia is working on to open a portal of great power for her to devastate and take over our world. The reason she is not going after the other few past members of the Warriors or their families is because they have reached the sacrifice level she needs to begin. She needs the remaining Warriors to the mystical ten and orphaned which she has done," Mattie began her tale.

"That doesn't make sense. There are eleven of us here and I am not orphaned and technically, Dwayne still has a brother alive," Val said as she felt a twinge of guilt.

"The Anointed have been reborn. They no longer have ties to the living world. In all blood and spiritual sense, they are dead so Dwayne and Christine are all that's left of their family," Mattie said.

"You mean, Robert?" Namorita began to asked, tears in her eyes.

"Him, I am not sure. He is a totem representing the heart and soul of the New Warriors allowing her to create the connection to you guys. And she doesn't consider you a Warrior, Val, since you have an aura of another reality about you that disconnects you to being true to this reality or the Warriors. So she placed me as one of the ten and killed my dad to orphan me. And to answer the next question, she somehow knew about Derek and it was all part of her plan to draw him out and make him one of the ten as Penance made himself known to us and touched us with his power to bind her spell and phase of the ritual to us," Mattie signed looking at Derek.

"She must have tortured that information out of Deborah before she killed her," Elvin swore with watery eyes.

"What do you mean bind us?" Christine asked.

"She needed us bound to them for the next phase of the ritual. She will take a great magical force and finalize the ritual making us ten sacrifices to open the gateway to her ultimate power. Each time the Anointed Circle kills one of us ten, the barrier weakens. When all ten of us are killed, the portal opens and she is granted ultimate power which she can then easily finish vengeance for her sister by killing any remaining past Warriors with ease," Mattie answered.

"Then we have to make sure she doesn't get that great magical force," Val declared.

"Too late, she already has it and made us the sacrifices shortly after Robert touched us all with his powers," Mattie said with great fear.

"What do you mean, she already had it?" Namorita asked.

"That's the main reason she came after me. Many years ago I was part of a Gathering of Five and that is how my powers were granted to me. Then with a run in with the bad Spider-Woman I had lost my powers and then gained them back along with abilities of the original Spider-Women. When the Anointed attacked me, Tia caught me by surprise and ripped my powers from me," Mattie said with great sadness.

"Wait, but you healed?" Ben questioned as he stared at the girl.

"I still do have power but not like I once did. She pulled out the mystical powers but I also had powers of the Spider-Women in me. When she ripped my power out, I made one last push with my powers and I was able to retain the abilities of the other Spider-Woman," Mattie said with a smile as she didn't tell them the whole truth.

Mattie didn't want them to think less of her so she didn't want to reveal that when she had been stripped of her powers she was only able to keep one ability from each Spider-Woman. From Madam Webb, she had a kind of precog spider sense. From Julia Carpenter she has a healing factor, but nowhere as powerful or quick as Wolverine or even Spider-Man himself. From Jessica Drew she had enhanced strength, speed, agility but in order to have all abilities enhanced they were not anywhere like she once had. Finally, from Webb's grand-daughter, the evil Spider-Woman, she had psionic legs that sprouted form her back that were strong and shot a powerful venom blast. There of course was one more Spider-Woman and that was herself and she had one little secret trick of her own. They only set back from her powers that she had that were not as strong as she once had, but she could only use one power set at a time. That would be tricky.

"So, now what?" Christine asked.

"We make sure we stay alive and we find Tia and her Anointed Circle and put them down," Vincent said breaking his silence for the first time.

"Agreed, but until we find them we must remain together and continue being a team," Dwayne said.

"And a family," Val said with a smile as he hooked her arm in Dwayne's and started the tour of their new headquarters.

_**Epilogue**_

"It is done, once the Warriors are dead I will have the power to bring you back to me," Tia said as she touched the portrait on the wall of her sister Tai.

"Why don't you finish the hunt now?" A shadowy figure asked stepping into the room.

"Because, the spell cast when using that girl's powers has left me weakened. I need time to heal and regenerate my powers. I must be at full strength if we are to succeed, one error and we lose it all. My sister's body is not as strong as mine was," Tia said with a smile.

"I just miss holding you, Tai," the figure of shadow said.

"Patience, Andrew, patience," Tai said as she passed her fingers through the figures face pretending to feel her love's face once again knowing the day would come soon when they would be together again.

**Next: Issue #55 – Power Reflections – Part Five & New Warriors: Holidays **

_**Authors Note: Check out Avengers Inc: The Doominators Issue 1 posted now. Out of the pages of Avengers Inc and introduced in Avengers Inc #7, The Doominators is a mini-series that not only serves as an origin of Dr. Doom's newly created team of villains from heroes but serves as a prologue to my title wide crossover happening next year: THE ACTS OF DOOM. Check it out and enjoy!**_


	56. Power Reflections Part Five

**Power Pack**

**Issue #55 – Power Reflections – Part Five**

_**Lord Darkmane's Citadel**_

"Are you okay?" Psi-Lad asked as he got near Kat.

"I think so. I'm still feeling a bit tingly from when this world's Julie used her powers to trade places and sacrifice her life to save me. In the end, she was still good," Kat said feeling light headed and sad.

"I'm sorry, Kat. Either world, she's still your sister. Now, let's move, I have a world to save," Franklin said as he helped steady Kat on her feet.

"Die!" Myst screamed as his hands went cloudy and began to force out bursts of smoke that took the shape of daggers.

"Watch out," Hydra said as she called on her powers to become living water allowing the daggers to pass through her and hit the wall behind her leaving a dented cut in the wall before turning back to smoke and dissipating back into nothing.

"There are so many of them," Rock said as he used his rock form and strength to punch his way through dozens of Kymellian warriors.

"Keep fighting. We need to buy Tech, Jakel and Frank time to setup and execute the plan," Lightport said as she did her best to open up sparkling portals of light and sending what warriors away she could.

"Less talking, more fighting," Von Doom said as she used her weapons to blow Kymellian after Kymellian away.

"You won't get the chance," Graviton said as he turned toward Jakel and thrust out both arms and then slammed down to the ground in a loud crack as both arms facing the wrong direction, bone sticking out causing the eldest Pack siblings to scream out in pain.

"One down. Thanks to the idiot always pushing out with his powers I was able to throw up a force field reinforced with cosmic energy and rock to cause his g-force to backfire," Val said as she turned and caused two Kymellian warriors to burst into flame without missing a beat.

"Two can play that game and you will pay for what you did to Alex," Temp said as he stared at Val and called on his powers.

"Val!" Lightport shouted in horror as fire began to form around her but then watched in amazement as Val was suddenly shoved forward and replaced by a robotic figure.

"Friday," Kat gasped in shock as she saw her friend instantly engulfed in flames and began to spark, smoke and melt instantly.

"I got her," Hydra said as a large gush of water hit Friday and put out the flames and then reform into her solid human form.

"Don't," Friday began to say and then went silent causing Kat to cry when she saw Hydra, who was standing over Friday nodded in confirmation that their friend and teammate was gone.

"We can mourn later, we must hurry," Tech said as he, Jakel and Mar stood behind Kat and Frank.

"Not if I can help it," Brent said causing Kat to look up at the boy she loved on her world raise a gun causing her to turn her head and cringe as a loud bang went off.

"Hurry," Von Doom's voice followed causing Kat to look up to see Brent fall to the ground with a hole in his head as Victoria Von Doom lowered her smoking gun.

"What do I do?" Franklin asked as he looked into the faces of those he knew as enemies on his Earth.

"This devise in my band will serve as a buffer and link between you and Jakel. When he activates his gauntlet my devise will give it a boost to connect to anyone with Kymellian powers, excluding Kat since she is from another Earth, and start to drain their powers and feed them into Franklin to strengthen his body, mind and abilities.

"My devise will also at as a buffer and absorb a lot of the energy feedback to your mind from frying like our Frank's did. This devise won't last long before it shorts out so you will have to take care of Darkmane and his followers before this goes out ending your buffer and reducing you chances of surviving," Tech said as they all knew what was at stake.

"Franklin, you don't have to do this. If something happens to you we may never get home," Kat said with worry.

"I have to do it," Franklin said as he nodded and Jakel and Tech both activated their devises.

Jakel raised his gauntlet and Franklin instantly felt the power tingle in him as it drained the power from all the Kymellians and Dark Pack and Tech's glowing circular devise he was holding above him in two hands pushed that power into him. Franklin called on his powers and those of this Earth's Frank and started to push out and try and bend reality. His mind felt a little tingly but thanks to Tech's devise it was manageable for now. He concentrated as he prepared to unleash all he had to finish what the other Frank had started.

"I may be weakening but it's not enough to stop me," Darkmane said as he landed not far from them and throwing dozens of dark discs at them.

"Dad!" Mar screamed as she saw two black disks sever Jakel's head and arm wearing the gauntlet from his body.

Darkmane laughed as he saw the last of the full blooded Snarks fall. Tech couldn't believe his eyes and tried to move but unfortunately he dropped his devise as a black disk severed his right arm and his left leg. The disks may have cost him two limbs but at least when they slice it instantly cauterizes the wound. Tech tried to turn, still feeling pain and saw two disks about to make contact with Franklin.

"I will not loose him again," Victoria Von Doom said as she shoved Franklin out of the way and ended up being sliced in half.

"Victoria!" Val Richards screamed in horror.

"No," Franklin said as he pushed with his powers and found himself bending reality forcing Victoria Von Doom to become whole again.

"He did it, she's alive," Lightport said as she was by her teammate's side.

"I can't feel my legs," Victoria whispered as she laid there.

"Argh!" Frank Said as he felt a strange pain in his head.

"What's happening to him," Val asked as she, Rock and Hydra began to feel overrun by the increasing number of Kymellian warriors.

"He's accessing the full potential of our Frank's powers and his mind can't take it. Without the devise or gauntlet his mind will burn out and we will all be lost," Tech said through the pain.

"Wrong, we can help him," Mar said as she grabbed her dad's gauntlet, shook the arm out and put her hand in it and raised it up activating it.

"You foolish half-breed freak, you will die like your father," Darkmane said as he turned on the slender girl with green scaly skin, long lizard tail, hoofed feet, long flowing green main with yellow lizard eyes, horse-like years and a mouth that looked like a horses but bared sharp teeth and began to send dozens of black disks towards them all.

"Not if I can help it. It's time to grow up Kat," Kat said more to herself as she picked up Tech's devise and held it up in the air.

In that instant the devise came to life and everything began to move in slow motion and happen all at once in a matter of seconds. As the devise activated and connected with Mar and Franklin, she knew it would not be enough. Drawing every ounce of energy she could into her she then released the energy into the device giving it a boost but also force an extra added boost of power to both Mar and Franklin. Mar screamed with energy and pain as a wave hit every Kymellian and Dark Pack member and siphoned their powers and dumped them into Psi-Lad.

"What?" Myst said as her suddenly went solid and fell out of the air and hitting the ground hard enough to knock him out.

"Our powers are gone," Temp said as he knelt down next to Graviton who had finally passed out from the pain of his broken arms, suddenly feeling different as he stared at his teammate.

"Too bad," Rock said as he hit Temp in the face with his rocky fist and sending him into la la land.

"You may have one the day but it's not over," Darkmane said as he felt his power drain but not enough as some of his disks had made it and were about to hit the trio.

"Yes, it is over," Psi-Lad said as he took the power boost and joined it with his and this Earth's Frank's abilities and caught the disks bending them and sending them back at Darkmane.

Darkmane fumbled to activate his teleporter just as Psi-Lad's powers and his disks sliced into him in a strange lighted flash. When everyone looked all that was left of Darkmane was one of his arms, an ear, a large pile of braided dark mane and what may or may not be an eyeball. The heroes may have felt a great victory in the greatest enemy's death, but it only caused the entire Kymellian Armada to rally together and strike with full force. The heroes the remained stood ready for their final stand. Psi-Lad turned, smiled at Kat and then took to the air with full power.

Franklin pushed and bent reality so that all the laser fire turned to rain as to not hurt any of his friends and comrades below. He could feel the devise reaching critical and the power boost starting to fade, he knew he had once chance at this but he had to find a way to send the enemy away and his friends home. Franklin gave everything he had and forced a reality wave of power at all the Kymellians and then tried splitting the power of into a second cell to bend reality to make a pathway home for Kat and the others just like the one that brought them here.

"It's starting to work," Val cheered as slowly Kymellian warriors began to vanish from site.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Lightport asked as she looked up from where she was assisting Tech to Energizer who was near her and Mar.

The devise in Kat's had grew very hot and a very pain full spark caused her to let go just as it exploded with great force that sent Kat flying across the room in one direction and Mar right into her. Lightport laid there dizzy from the blast and saw that it had knocked Mar out. She then heard another noise that caused her to look up. The force of the explosion had caused a portion of the ceiling to break free and was on its way down upon them. With all the strength she had left, she only manage to teleport Tech to safety before everything went dark as the ceiling completely came down on her and Mar crushing them.

Psi-Lad felt the connection to Kat and Mar severe immediately and without the two devises assistance and the site of Kat lying motionless across the room, the power suddenly seemed too much for him to handle alone. Both splinters of power began to weaken and Franklin felt his mind begin to burn up. He soon saw a strange white light and thought that this is what it felt like to die and crossover. He sniffed and reached out as he saw the hand of and angel coming towards him and he suddenly left go of the sadness and smiled.

_Get over it, I'm no angel. _

_What, you're?_

_I'm Frank Richards the owner of the body you're using. You've managed to reconnect with your world and somehow healed my mind and brought me back here. Now, you saved Victoria the woman I loved, now to help you and finish what we both were meant to do. _

Franklin felt weird as two minds merged as one and a great force of power like no other reached out and hit every Kymellian as another wave hit the heroes and battle ground below. Everyone watching covered their eyes as a great flash of psionic reality warping light went off. When the light faded all looked up to see that there were no signs of any Kymellian warriors anywhere. All that was left were the remaining heroes of the Future Foundation and Psi-Lad standing alone in the center of the room.

"Franklin, you did it. Reports are coming in that Kymellian warriors have vanished instantly all over the city. Even if any did manage to survive your purge, they are all powerless now," Tech said as he was looking at a devise in his remaining hand.

"Nice job, not only did you send the Kymellian warriors away and saved the world it seems you managed to send your three friends back as well. I'm just sorry you got stuck here with us," Val said as she hugged Psi-Lad.

"Back off," Psi-Lad said with a strange tone and then smirked.

"Wait, Frank?" Val asked as she suddenly saw something different in the eyes.

"Yes, sis, it's me. Somehow my mind was healed and I was able to trade our bodies back, but it seems it has left me greatly reduced in powers," Frank said as he then turned to a woman in an armored suit lying on the floor.

"Frank, is that you?" Von Doom asked as she sat, paralyzed on the floor.

"Yes, and I've realized something," Frank said as he knelt down, removed her face armor and kissed her.

"So, are you going to kill us now too?" Myst asked as he sat up and looked from his two remaining teammates and then at the surviving heroes.

"No, there's been enough killing. It's time to heal and rebuild," Frank said as he lifted Von Doom up into his arms as they prepared to mourn their comrades and then head towards a better brighter future.

_**Earth 116X**_

_**Baxter Building**_

"Darn it, Reed do something," Sue said as she stared at her little boy lying on the medical table.

"I've tried. His brain is still full of activity but it's like its in a strange coma of sorts," Reed answered frustrated as he kept running tests as the rest of the Fantastic Four, Alex, Julie, Jack, Jesse, James, Margaret, Kofi and Johnny Gallo sat staring at him, expecting him to not only heal his son but to also find out what had happened to Kat, Samantha, Steve and Friday.

"I wish we could get a hold of Val, oh my goodness, Franklin!" Sue began to say and then screamed out in shock.

Everyone's eyes locked on Franklin as he suddenly sat up, eyes glowing. A strange energy began to form behind and around him. Sue and Reed backed up as it appeared the energy was forming a large white portal above their son. Silence was interrupted by multiple gasps as Energizer, Hydra and Rock dropped from the portal and hit the floor. They all three stood up in a daze as two more bodies dropped from the ceiling before the portal and the energy vanished leaving Franklin sitting on the table, no longer glowing but looking like a normal teenager.

"Franklin?" Sue asked nervously.

"Hi mom, I'm fine. We made it home," Franklin said as people swarmed around them in excitement and also demanding to know what happened.

"There'll be time for that later. Who are these two and where's Friday?" Kofi and Alex both asked as they all turned to see a strange horse-lizard like being sitting up next to a girl about Alex's age with short red buzzed hair, lying lifeless on the floor.

"Is that Rebecca Littlehale?" Julie asked staring at the girl you looked like their teammate they had lost during the Demon Storm.

"We were on an alternate Earth. They must have been pulled back here with us. This is Mar, she is the hybrid daughter of a Snark and a Kymellian," Kat said reinforcing she was a good guy but decided for now to leave out the part on who her dad was.

"That was Becca Littlehale, that other Earth's version. Both her and Mar had been crushed in a cave-in. Somehow Mar survived but I'm afraid she didn't make it," Franklin said as he looked at the body and then at the nervous and scared Mar, who was being reassured by Kat to be calm and all was okay.

"Unfortunately, Friday was killed in battle," Hydra said with tears down her cheek.

"Actually, you guys don't got it all entirely accurate," a voice said as they all glanced over to see Becca sitting up and looking at them with strange grey eyes.

"Becca?" Kat asked staring at the girl.

"No, it's me, Friday. Wow, I am real. I can feel, all these emotions and sensations," Friday said as she looked at her hands.

"Friday, is that really you? How can that be?" Alex asked as Kofi still stood frozen looking at the body of the girl he had loved and lost.

"Tech had implanted some technology in Lightport's head to allow her to control and use her powers more effectively. When I was about to be consumed in flames, her tech was the closest and most adaptive for me to send my consciousness into to survive.

"Then when she died in the cave-in, I was left stranded in a motionless host until that final reality warping power wave from Franklin not only healed her body, and assuming Mar's as well, it somehow fused and merged Tech's implants, that was housing me, with Becca's brain giving me complete control of her body and making me a real live person," Friday said through Becca's body with Becca's voice.

"Wow, we have a lot to talk about," Reed said looking at everyone in the room.

"Yes, but first, let's all sit down and hear all about what happened over some nice hot bowls of my famous lentil soup," James Power said as Franklin cheered.

_**Epilogue**_

_**Somewhere in the Great Smokey Mountains**_

"Mommy, look over there," a little boy said causing his parents to stop on the trail they were walking on and look in the direction their son was pointing.

A few feet from them, just before you went into the forest of trees, a strange black and white portal began to open. The family of three watched in amazement as a figure fell out of the portal seconds before it closed and vanished. The figure stood up and the site of it caused the mother to scream. The figure looked human at first but it had hooves for feet and a face that looked like a horse. It had dark skin and short semi braided black mane that looked as if most of it had been sliced off. It was clear the creature was missing its right arm and had a strange gash across its left face where most of the skin was gone as well as the eye. It seemed he must have been in some kind of battle as his outfit was cut and torn and there were dozens of small slice marks all over its body.

"I don't believe it. Somehow, when his powers hit me at the same time I activated my teleporter, it sent me into the portal leading to his Earth instead of the unknown abyss like my fellow warriors," Darkmane said as he looked at the similar but different Earth he stood upon.

"Jeff, I think that's one of those freaky mutants!" The mother continued to scream.

"You dare call me a freak?" Lord Darkmane asked as he drew all his remaining strength and thrust out his left arm at the family.

"What's he doing?" The boy asked as they continued to watch the creature lash out his arm as nothing seemed to happen.

"I don't know but run," Jeff said as he grabbed his son and dragged his wife in the opposite direction of the crazy creature.

"Curse you Richards, you may have stripped me of my powers but I swear I will find you and make you pay," Lord Darkmane said as he turned and dashed into the woods of a strange new Earth.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**Holidays - Cancelled**

_**Author's Note: Due to the oversized finale of the main story, New Warriors will be cancelled this month and will return next month with an all new story. **_

**Next: Issue #56 – Return of the Boogey-Man – Part One & New Warriors: Calling All Clones – Part One **


	57. Return of the Boogey-Man Part One

**Power Pack**

**Issue #56 – Return of the Boogey-Man – Part One**

_**Pack Pad**_

_**Alex & Jesse's Living Quarters**_

"What's wrong?" Jesse Power asked as he walked over to where his husband was vacantly watching television.

"I know it's been a few months, but I still don't think Kat or Franklin have gotten over whatever they experienced on that alternate Earth. I mean, the looks she gives us as times. A hint of fear before it vanishes," Alex responded as he turned to face Jesse.

"Well, according to their story, on that other Earth we were all evil and trying to kill her," Jesse said as he and Alex shivered at the thought of it all.

"And to make things worse, we have the return of a deceased friend and teammate and the hybrid daughter of one of our greatest enemies," Alex said as he thought of Becca Littlehale and Mar.

"Well, in all fairness, that's actually Friday in another Earth's Becca's body and Mar's father may be Jakel but on her Earth he was a warrior for the side of good," Jesse reminded his husband.

"I don't know what bugs me more, that she is the spawn of Jakel, a Snark or that it took almost two months before Kat finally told us who her father was," Alex said with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, and if she had told us from the start would we have given the girl half the chance or grown to like her?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Alex said still not able to fully trust or get close to the half Snark daughter of Jakel.

"Well, if your mom is accepting enough to take her in and let her live with them then you should be too," Jesse added.

"That's only because Kat is still the only one she fully trusts and she still see all of us as the enemy of her Earth," Alex countered as he turned his head toward the monitor of the security camera showing sudden movement on the roof top.

"And I know that is tough for you as well as him," Jesse said sliding behind Alex and hugging him tight as they watched the monitor where two figures now stood.

_**The Rooftop **_

"Why are you avoiding me?" Friday asked as she stepped onto the roof where Kofi stood staring off into the distance, the wind blowing his mane.

"I'm not," Kofi said not turning around.

"You've barely spoken to me since we've returned and you haven't looked at me since then," Friday said as she stopped a few feet from her longest and dearest friend.

"That's," Kofi began to say and then let it drift away.

"It's because I look like her, isn't it?" Friday asked as she wrapped her arms around her self, shivering from the cool wind.

Friday and Kofi have known each other a very long time. Even before they had meet the Powers and journeyed to Earth all those many years ago, back when Friday was simply a Smartship. A few months back, Friday, Kat and a few others had been transported into an alternate Earth. There they met mirror versions of their friends and family. One was Becca Littlehale, who had died during the Demon Storm back on their own Earth. During the fight and trip home, Friday's body had been destroyed but he had uploaded into the tech in Becca's mind, but her she had been killed as well. For some strange reason, when Franklin used his powers to send them home, Becca's body was healed while Friday's consciousness fused into Becca's brain. Becca, from both Earth's were now dead but Friday was in possession of her body. Friday was now a real live flesh and blood being.

Friday loved it, despite the loss of Becca. She had always dreamed of being able to feel and now she could. The only problem was that Kofi had been in love with the Becca of their Earth. She had been his first real Earth crush and real love and was taken from him too soon. He had moved on and grieved, but Friday knew deep down he still hurt, and now here Becca stood in front of him. Even though Kofi knew it wasn't Becca anymore or even his Becca, it still brought back painful feelings. Friday felt for her friend but this body was no longer Becca, it was Friday, it was her new body. It barely resembled Kofi's Becca.

Friday knew, not only for Kofi and Power Pack's sake, but he would have to make sure for this Earth's sake she couldn't be recognized as the dead Becca Littlehale. Friday kept the short buzzed hair but died it brown, even though she loved the red. Her eyes were now grey and she wore a pair of glasses. She also had her freckles removed from her face and made her nose smaller and perkier. Unless you were super up close and really stared, there was no why she would be recognized as Becca Little Hale. The physical transformation wasn't the only change that occurred when Friday took over this body, so did the mutant powers.

When Franklin had healed the body and forced her into the brain, it made some additional changes as well. With the brain fusion, not only erased Becca and her memories so Friday couldn't ever access them, it changed the way he accessed her mutant gene, a mutant gene that had been altered in the heal and port back to their Earth. Friday could generate a sparkling light but instead of opening a portal or teleporting herself, she could port the light into any computer or machine, and open a portal inside to allow her to extend a part of her conscious into it and take control and command it. She even decided to take the codename, Lightport and would get her own costume like the rest of the Pack. She was felt happy and accepted by all, but one.

"Just give me time, okay?" Kofi asked as he turned and managed to make eye contact for the first time in months.

_**Power House**_

"How are you adjusting?" Margaret asked as he popped her head into the large room that Kat now shared with Mar.

"Fine," was all Mar said as Margaret smiled and then left the room to check on supper.

"Hey, you survived your first week of school. You did more than fine," Kat said as she watched Mar switched off her image inducer and now looked like her Kymellian-Snark hybrid form.

"I don't know why I have to go," Mar said as she remembered the conversation from the Powers and the Fantastic Four that this would be a good way to get to know their Earth and adapt to fitting in.

Mar was leery about it, but both Kat and Franklin went there and if they said it was okay then she trusted them. Reed Richards had created a device that would allow her to make others see a human form. She even got to pick it, a girl with long black hair, average weight and looks. Nothing that would attract attention and would allow her to fade into the crowd. She had even taken the name Marcy Jakal, after her father and was enrolled as Kat's cousin from over seas. She hated hiding her form, she liked how she looked, even her knew right hand. It seemed that from wearing the gauntlet of her father's and during the heal and transport to their Earth, it had fused and altered her right hand turning it to from organic to purely robotic. She had no feeling in it, but she could still move it like a real hand. She loved it because it was now a permanent reminder of her dad. Who, despite what she had read and been told, still was undecided if she wanted to meet this Earth's version of her dad or not.

"I know, right? On the bright side, think of all the cute boys you get to meet," Kat said as she tried not to think of Brent Taylor, dream hunk here, vicious killer at the other Earth.

It was hard for Kat to adjust once she got back. The other Earth really hit her hard. Everyone she knew, loved and cared about were out to kill her. Even the boy she had loved from afar all through school. Now, every time she looked at him, she saw the other Brent and even the tragic way he died. As a member of Power Pack she had been on many missions and been in battles but nothing like this before. Kat may be the youngest in her family, but now she felt like she had been aged well past her years and no way to get back the youth or innocence.

"I have no interest in Earth boys," Mar said as she got up when the call for supper was announced and then paused, looked down at Kat and placed a hand on Kat's shoulder, "in time, you will numb and no longer feel." Mar then left the room leaving Kat staring after with water in her eyes.

_**Johnny Gallo's Apartment**_

"Finally, they're gone," Johnny said as he handed a cup of coffee to the beautiful woman sitting on his couch.

"I love having Samantha hang out with us but my brother and his best friend Steve can be a bit childish and annoying. I wish they'd grow up," Julie Power said as she took a sip that these weekly get together was her way of checking on Samantha and Steve after their adventure on an Alternate Earth months ago.

Unlike Kat and Samantha, Steve seemed unchanged from the event except he was more confident and eager to be a hero than ever. Kat tried to act like she was fine but Julie saw the looks she gave them but she was far better off than Samantha. Samantha was having panic attacks and couldn't be around lots of people or around loud commotions without being set off. As far as Julie knew, she hadn't even used her powers since she's been back and despite all her pep talks, Julie was unable to convince Samantha not to drop out of college. But at least she managed to convince her not to leave town and stay with her parents in her old room for now.

"Hey, give them credit, at least they are officially devoted to attending college now," Johnny defended as he sat down next to her causing Julie to jolt back from wherever her mind had gone.

"True, as weird as that is, I just can't believe it sometimes," Julie said with a sigh.

"Believe what?" Johnny asked.

"It seems like yesterday we received our powers and with all we've been through and survived that we still managed to still live _normal_ lives. Kat's in high school, despite her annoyance that Franklin passed that efficiency test to move into the same grade as her. Jack is in college while Alex is married and he and Jesse, thanks to Reed pulling some strings, are finally done with college and both plan on focusing on Power Pack and maybe starting their own business," Julie rattled off and then went silent when she saw Johnny smiling at her.

"And what about you, Julie? Not only have you remained an amazing sister but you graduate from college as well in just a few months," Johnny said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Well, don't forget about finding such an amazing boyfriend," Julie blushed with a coy smile.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do next?" Johnny asked nervously.

"I don't know," Julie said as her stomach turned at the thought of her future. She had just found out yesterday that she had been accepted into Cornell University into their Veterinarian Program to get her DVM Degree.

"Julie, they will all be proud of you and will support you if this is what you want to do. You can pass this up, especially with the grant you got and Sue Richard's Animal Scholarship your schooling for all four years is paid for," Johnny said taking her hand in his.

"Ithaca is like four hours away," Julie protested.

"Julie, with your powers you can travel back and forth in no time flat to visit your family or assist Power Pack if needed. It's truly not that far away," Johnny interrupted.

"But," Julie began to respond but then chocked into silence.

"Don't worry about me, us. I will support you and stand by you. I want you to go and you won't have to go alone, as I've been thinking about this," Johnny said as he started to slide off the couch.

"Johnny, what are you?" Julie started to ask as she now saw Johnny completely kneeling in front of her.

"Julie, you know, since the moment I laid eyes on you, it was love at first site. Since then the chemistry has been out of this world and there is no one I have ever loved like I love you. I don't just want to go with you but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Julie Powers, will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you marry me?" Johnny asked as he held out a box and presented a small diamond ring as Julie burst into tears.

_**Baxter Building – Home of the Fantastic Four**_

"Why is it so dark in here? Mom, dad?" Franklin asked as he walked around in what appeared to be a very empty building.

Franklin looked down and saw he was in his Power Pack costume. He hadn't remembered putting that on but shrugged it off as he continued to search for any sign of his family. He glanced over and saw a light coming from behind a door and sighed with relief. They all must be hanging out together and hadn't heard him. Franklin grabbed the door handle and pushed his way into the lighted room. Franklin stepped in and froze as he began to scream. He couldn't believe it, there was Kat, Julie, Alex, Jesse, Jack and their parents hanging from the ceiling, gutted and bleeding out. The Powers were all dead. He then heard a strange laugh from behind him and his head began to hurt.

"No, this is a dream, it's all a DREAM!" Franklin screamed holding his head as he felt a surge of power come from within as he jolted and sat straight up.

"Oh, wow. I must have dozed off. It was just a bad dream. Nothing to be scared of," Franklin said as he sat up in his gaming chair and looked around as his dark room, minus the glow from the television monitor in front of him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a voice boomed into the room as a large grey skinned form with wings and claws grabbed Franklin from behind and yanked him back into the darkness.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**Calling All Clones – Part One**

_**Hydro-Base – New Headquarters of the New Warriors Deep below the Water's Surface**_

"Glad to hear your brother is out of his coma," Dwayne said as he watched Val end her video call with her parents.

"Me too, but I feel bad I waited so long to call them back. I mean, when they first called to let me know he was okay I figured I'd call them, but time got away from me," Val said with a heavy heart.

"Well, your mom's got a set of lunges on her," Dwayne chuckled as he recalled the screaming lecture Val had received from her mom on her lack of attention to her family.

"I know I'm in the wrong, but I just need to make a life for myself apart from the Fantastic Four. I'm a different person now. I'm no longer a little girl. If my brother was in any true danger I would know it," Val said not really sure who she was trying to convince or fool.

"Don't have to explain anything to me," Dwayne said as he leaned over and kissed her.

Dwayne's relationship with Val wasn't the only thing that had come together nicely over the last few months. He couldn't be more pleased with his team of New Warriors. They had all, for the most part, really got along and work well as a unit. Their recently added team member, Derek Fields, Debrii's brother, was a bit of a loose cannon at times. It was clear he was here for one reason, revenge on his sister's killers. Dwayne kept assuring him that they would be found in due time, but Dwayne's main concern was to keep them all protected from them as they were targeted for death to complete the Annointed's maser plan and so far there hadn't been no sign or word from the evil cult.

"Guys, hate to interrupt but I'm getting something strange heading at us and not sure what it is," Namorita said suddenly over the communication system.

"Patch it in," Dwayne said as he turned and saw an image come up on the monitor.

"What is that?" Val asked as she looked over his shoulder.

There was a large ripple in the water directly east of the Hydro-Base. As they looked closer it appeared as if a torpedo was coming right at them. Dwayne was about to press the alert button when he got a closer look. It wasn't a torpedo. The object coming at them looked humanoid. Almost like a being made of water. Dwayne hit the button and set off the red alert inside the Hydro-Base. He did a check and it seemed everyone was aboard except Rage, Spider-Girl, Scarlet Spider and Komodo. He sent an alert to them as he and Val rushed to meet the oncoming threat.

"I think we're in trouble," Namorita said as they all gathered together and stared at the image of the figure stopping, raising it's arms as the water started to ripple and move around the figure till two giant fists made of water had formed and were now coming down to slam the Hydro-Base with all its might.

_**Outside the Statue of Liberty**_

"I wish you could open up about your past," Melati, the Warrior known as Komodo said as she shifted in her wheel chair.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that right now it's not my secret to tell right now," Ben Reilly, the Warrior known as Scarlet Spider said as he sat on the bench, continuing to look up at the mighty Lady Liberty.

"Hey, we all have pasts we're not proud of. One of the things I like about the Warriors is that there are no judgments and a home for second chances," Melati said as she reached out and touched Ben's hand.

"It's not," Ben began to say when a vice startled them both and they turned to see a young man and woman heading right towards them.

"Hey, what you guys doing out here?" Elvin, the Warrior known as Rage asked as he and the newest Warrior known as Spider-Girl had spotted their two team mates and walked over to them.

"Just getting some fresh air from being held up in an underwater cage," Melati half teased.

"I hear you, I don't do well in water," Mattie said as she pulled her coat tight around her as the cool wind hit her.

"I aint afraid of no Anointed Circle and I'm not staying hidden. If they want me come get me, I'll take them down," Elvin said pounding his small puny fist into his hand.

"Exactly" Melati added with an evil grin.

"You're quiet, something wrong?" Mattie asked as she looked over at Ben.

"Just got this funny feeling," Ben started to say when a terrible horrific scream from the ferry that had just arrived.

"Someone, help me, please!" A woman with tattered outfit and long brown hair screamed coming off the boat by herself.

"Okay, anyone find it odd this time of night and boat comes out here by itself with only one passenger?" Elvin asked as with a quick glance around to confirm the few people around weren't watching, he became the large muscular Rage.

"Let's move," Melati said as she pushed off her chair and was soon running on two newly grown legs as Komodo.

"Way a head of you," Ben Reilly said as he was soon in his Scarlet Spider outfit followed behind by Mattie, now dressed as Spider-Girl.

"Lady, what's wrong?" Komodo asked as he was the first to reach the frantic woman.

"No, stay back you monster," the woman cried and she tried to turn from the lizard girl.

"Ma'am, we're super heroes, we can help you. What's wrong?" Rage asked as he got to them next and the lady calmed when she saw a costumed, muscular man.

"Being chased by...he got me this far...holding them back while I hijacked the ferry," the woman tried to speak through sobs and short of breaths.

"What's chasing, it can't be, Joyce Delaney?" Scarlet Spider began to ask and then went into frozen shock at the woman he hadn't seen in ages.

"You know her?" Spider-Girl asked as she landed next to them.

"Uh, guys, I think I know what was chasing her," Rage said as the all turned to see on the other side of the water were the boasts came from what looked like a figure doing battle with dozens of strange creatures, but was hard to tell since it was such a great distance.

"Yeah, them," Komodo said as they all then glanced at a second boat heading their way filled with creatures that looked half human and half spider followed by two more boats filled with the same creatures.

**Next: Issue #57 – Return of the Boogey-Man – Part Two & New Warriors: Calling All Clones – Part Two **


	58. Return of the Boogey-Man part Two

**Power Pack**

**Issue #57 – Return of the Boogey-Man – Part Two**

_**Power's Residence**_

"Mom, I'm home," Julie called out as she opened the front door of her parent's home and stepped in.

"Hi honey, I'm in the kitchen, supper's almost done," Margaret called back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to stop bye to tell you something," Julie started to say as she and Johnny walked into the living room and froze when she saw sitting in the living room her brother Alex along with Jesse, Kat, Jack, Friday, Kofi, Samantha, Mar and Steve.

"No intrusion, your mom decided it had been awhile since we had a big family dinner so," James, her father said as he walked in kissed her forehead and shook Johnny's hand.

"Okay?" Julie questioned as she noticed big grins on all her sibling's faces.

"Hi, Jules," Alex smiled as he kept glancing down at her left hand.

"They all know!" Julie screamed as she turned around and smacked her man on the shoulder.

"Congrats!" Came the screams as Kat and Alex fought to be the first to reach and embrace their sister.

"Sorry, but I only told your parents because I asked for their blessing," Johnny said rubbing his shoulder.

"Which we gave without hesitation as well as our word not to tell a soul," James said as he glared at his wife who had stepped into the room seconds after the screaming.

"I only told Jesse," Margaret said in defense.

"And I only told my husband," Jesse said quickly glancing at Alex.

"That gossip queen? I should have known," Julie laughed as she slid the ring onto her finger from her pocket and joined in the family hugging.

"I am so happy for you," Samantha said later after they had finished supper and the two had slipped onto the back patio.

"I hope so," Julie said nervously as she had known Samantha had a small crush on Johnny.

"Julie, don't worry. I may be a little lost and out of sorts but I will be fine and this is all about you and I am totally there for you, one hundred percent," Samantha said with a smile that was almost completely truthful.

"Glad you mean that because, as my best friend, I want you to be my Maid of Honor," Julie said as the two girls hugged.

"How touching," a voice said as Julie and Samantha stepped back from each other and looked out into the yard.

At first they didn't see anything but any empty yard under the night's sky. Then a figure began to emerge from the darkness at the end of the yard and moved slowly towards them. As it got closer its shape became more formed and clear. Large muscular form with grey skin and matching wings spread out form its back. The creature had red eyes, fangs and claws. Julie and Samantha stared with a growing fear that prevented them from moving as it got closer and closer. Then all reality came hitting Julie fast and hard. He was back.

"Carmedy," was all Julie whispered before the thing was right in front of them, clawed hands around both their necks lifting them up.

"I see you haven't forgotten me," Boogey-Man said with a smirk and licking his fanged teeth.

"How?" Julie asked as she tried to struggle to get free and wishing Samantha would use her powers.

"I made a deal with the devil, per say. Pay a visit to the Richard's boy and I'd be given free transport home and to your doorstep to finish what I started the first time I met you brats," Boogey-Man answered.

"You better not have hurt Franklin!" Kat screamed as a large energy ball flew out hitting the Boogey-Man causing him to drop Julie and Samantha as it sent him flying back into the yard.

"Carmedy's back, Costumes On!" Alex he and everyone were now on the patio, costumes appearing on them out of nowhere, even James and Margaret suiting up.

"Oh, I didn't hurt him, he's in Doom's hands now," Boogey-Man said as he stood there watching the large group assembled on the patio.

"Dr. Doom? What does he want with him?" Mass Master asked as they all looked at each other with worry over their friend.

"Hell if I know. When those stupid Guardians caught up to Thanatos and me we waged one hell of a fight. I found a small piece of the Infinity and used it to teleport but got caught between the darkness. Somehow, Doom got connected with me and we made a deal. He would help me free myself and land on Earth if I promised to use my abilities to get him Franklin and here we are," Boogey-Man said as he raised his arms and the darkness seemed to be rising up and slowing creating a dome around the Power house.

"I don't like this," Margaret whispered to her husband.

"Pour on the light, it seems to help," Frost Fire said as he had managed to create a fire wall next to the dome causing the darkness peal back.

"I will gut you," Boogey-Man said as he seemed to glide through the darkness and was upon Jesse.

"No you don't," G-Force said as he flew towards the tow and pushed out with his powers.

Boogey-Man screamed as it appeared he had slammed into an invisible wall and began to be pushed backwards. Just as G-Force reached his husband he grabbed him and tossed him back away to safety while standing over the enemy and pouring on the gravity. Boogey-Man struggled to move but G-Force had him completely pinned to the ground pouring on the weight making him so heavy that he was actually denting the ground. What made Alex mad was not that this man was trying to kill them again, but because he laid there smiling the whole time.

"You no longer hold power," Boogey-Man managed to say as he suddenly melted into the shadows ands was gone only to land out of the shadows behind him and swipe him across the back with his claws tearing open his costume and his skin.

"NoooOOOOO!" Sonic shouted as his words turned into a powerful sonic blast that hit his former boss and send him flying backwards before he could land the killing blow on his son.

"Out of my way," Margaret panicked as she ran towards her son and pulling her power from her children and into her becoming Madam Health.

"Mom, hurry," Kat cried as she took the energy she absorbed and slapped her mom on the back as she passed by infusing her with an energy boost allowing Margaret to suddenly do a super leap and reach her son in no time.

"Please, God!" Margaret prayed as she placed her hands on her son's shredded back and engulfed him in a healing light.

"How is he?" Lightspeed asked as everyone reached the ball of light.

"I'm fine," Alex said as he got up, costume ripped but his back completely healed.

"Guys," Ricochet said as he suddenly leapt up and began firing off discs from his arms and causing them to explode at the target in the yard.

"Everyone, into the house now," Sonic commanded as they all turned to run as the Boogey-Man began flying towards them bringing the darkness with him swallowing everything up in its path.

"Samantha!" Julie screamed as she turned to see Boogey-Man grab her, vanish into the dark and then fly out towards her, blood dripping from his claws but no Samantha.

"We got to move," Ricochet said as he pushed his fiancé towards her siblings just as he felt something grab him and then vanished into the darkness.

"What?" Ricochet asked as he opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the grass and where the Power house once was now sat an empty black lot.

_The darkness swallowed it up and took it away. I managed to grab you and pull you free just in time. _A voice seemed to echo in his head.

"Cassie? You were killed by the Anointed," Ricochet said as he turned and saw the solid dark form of Dusk. _**Dusk died back in Power Pack #28 New Warriors back-up story**_

_Yes, my body died, but somehow my spirit survived and pulled away with enough power that I eventually reformed as a living shadow. I still have my powers but I no longer have a human body. _ Dusk explained in his head.

"If you're not alive, how are you communicating with me?" Ricochet asked as his head felt weird as his former Slinger teammate's voice spoke from within.

_My power that connected me to all of you and allowed me to know when you are in danger not only told me you needed my help but seems even if I can hear everyone and thing around me, only you Slingers or a person with PSI powers can actually hear me_ Dusk explained as Johnny felt the sadness and her love for him in her words.

"You said, Slingers, but I'm the only," Ricochet began to say and then froze as he suddenly realized they were not alone.

Standing off to the side were five figures, all in costumes. A girl wearing an all black and white checkered costume was knelling down, a light glow coming from her hands as they lay upon the body of Samantha who seemed to be healing as the grass around the two started wilting and dying. As Johnny looked closer he could see that the checkers were actually not squares but black skulls and white leaves. Next to them was a man wearing a smooth armored suit that seemed to constantly be changing color, all colors of the rainbow. The next figure made him instantly angry as it was the blue armored villain known as Orphan Maker, the personal assassin of Nanny, who killed his mom. He would have leapt at him instantly if it wasn't that last two figures standing there that made him freeze and almost pass out from shock.

The first figure was wearing golden armor with silver boots, wrist bands and accents covering the waist area, down the chest and on the face. If the figure itself wasn't that of a woman he would have sworn it was his late teammate Prodigy who had died in attack. It was the last figure that really wrenched his gut. Standing right there, wearing the purple with black suit and yellow hornet on the chest was his best friend and former Slinger, Hornet, who had also died. _**Prodigy and Hornet had both been killed back in Power Pack #25 New Warriors back-up story**_

"Yes, Johnny, it's me, Eddie," the man wearing the Hornet suit said as the face piece retracted and revealed the face of Eddie McDonough causing Ricochet to pass out.

_Hurry, we must get to safety and out of the open. _Dusk said into Hornet's mind.

"Slingers, let's move out," Hornet said out loud as Orphan Maker picked up Samantha, Prodigy picked up Johnny and he picked up girl in the checkered outfit and they all went straight up into the air and out of sight leaving the empty lot where the Power House once resided.

* * *

**New Warriors**

**Calling All Clones – Part Two**

_**Outside the Statue of Liberty**_

"What is going on?" Scarlet Spider asked he woman in front of her.

Joyce Delaney stared at the man in the red and yellow spider armor and momentarily forgot why she had been on the run as she wondered how this armored man knew her name. She knew it wasn't Spider-Man or Peter Parker, if it was she would know it deep down. She could sense that it was a clone, like her, within that armor, but which clone? The only good clone she knew of was Ben, cloned from Peter Parker, but he had died along time ago. As for Kaine, he was on the docks fighting right now. Then she gasped as she remembered who had saved her.

"Kaine, you have to help him," Joyce said as the armored spider suddenly glanced towards Kaine and was instantly heading towards the bank.

"Rage, I need you to throw me as hard as you can," Scarlet Spider said as Rage did as he was told and the armored Spider-Man used the combination of his suit, legs and webs to ride the wave thru the air make it quickly to the docks.

"You think he might need help?" Komodo asked.

"No, I think we have our hands full," Spider-Girl said as her senses kicked in and looked over to see the boats had docked and tons of half-breed spider creatures and a handful of strange green creatures charging for them.

"What are those things?" Rage asked.

"They're clones or at least they once were," Joyce said as she pulled out a gun and fired it hitting the spider creature in the head causing it to scream and then melt into a pile of goop.

"Well then," Rage said eying the woman and then leapt into battle and not holding back as the creatures reverted to goop when _killed_ indicating they weren't actual living beings.

"The green ones are a bit tougher," Komodo said as she finally managed to get her bearings and used her claws to rip out the throat and turn it to goop.

"I sent a signal to the other Warriors but we might be on our own," Spider-Girl said as her psionic legs came out and kept stinging the spider creatures causing them to twitch and slow so she then could use her strength to turn them to goop.

"Use a hand or web?" Scarlet Spider asked as he finally made it out of the water and where Kaine was fighting.

"Did she make it, Ben?" Kaine asked as a sharp stinger shot out of each under arm and he plunged them into a creatures head turning it to goop.

"She's there and my friends are protecting her. Mind telling me what you're doing here and how you found me?" Ben Reilly asked trying not to show his moment of shock at hearing his name.

"I've kept an eye on Peter and you from the moment of your _death and resurrection_. You're my brothers and as much as I hate you both I can't allow harm to come to either of you," Kaine said as he killed more cloned monsters.

"From the look of these things I am guessing Miles Warren's handy work?" Ben asked as he was getting tired of the goop.

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on the Jackal. These things are his failed attempts at cloning Peter and himself. For some reason he can't get it right. He even was able to get his hands on Spidercide, Abby-L and both Malcolm McBride and William Allen before capturing me," Kaine said as he moved the best he could as he still got used to the new red with blue gloves, boots and accents spider costume.

"What is he up to?" Ben asked.

"He wants to create an army of super clones but with his current resurrection his memories, notes and data are all gone and must start from scratch. He doesn't know Peter anymore. As you can see with all his failed attempts here they easily revert back to ooze. He even tried duplicating the Carrion virus but Allen and William were killed while a new Carrion was born from one of Jackal's clones and the last sample of the virus. It seems this Carrion can only disintegrate organic matter with a touch and can neutralize any germ or virus which has made it impossible to ever replicate the Carrion virus again," Kaine started to explain while he continued on fighting.

"Last thing we needed is Carrion running about again," Ben mumbled as he dodged a spider creature and struck with oozing effects.

"He serves as a personal body guard now. He tried experimenting on Spidercide and Abby-L with no success. He did manage to get a semi-good clone off of me but the thing became more spider than man and goes by the name Tarantula and serves as one of his warriors along side Spider Queen, Abby-L's new identity after a reaction caused her to mutate to a more spider-human hybrid.

"I heard Jackal say that the only way to ever get the perfect clone again was to either capture whoever is under the Spider-Man mask, which he wasn't ready to attempt or find the last two perfect clones, Joyce the clone of Gwen Stacey and you, Ben. He could not find any trace of you so he didn't know if you were truly dead or deep in hiding, but he found out where Joyce vanished to. I knew I had to keep him from getting her so I managed to break free with the help of Spidercide, who was killed by Carrion when we made our escape and threw one of my clones in the path to make it look I died.

"I made it to Paris, found Joyce and helped her get to the United States. I got me this outfit and donned the same Red Spider and we tried to stay in hiding. We were going to find Peter for help but got over run by Jackal's creatures and I knew you were located near to us so we made our way here," Kaine said.

"And risk outing me?" Ben asked.

"I figured with both our new identities we will stay hidden for now and together with your friends can keep Joyce hidden and safe till we come up with a better plan or contact Peter," Kaine said.

"I can't, Peter doesn't know I am alive and I don't know if I am ready to reveal that to him yet. Plus, if I get caught in Peter's presence that could place him and his family in danger if Jackal puts two and two together," Ben said as they finished and realized the last of the creatures were taken care of.

"Well, we better get to your secret hideout before Jackal stumbles upon this site and picks up the trail of Joyce again," Kaine said as they looked across the way and saw that the Warriors there were about wrapped up with their mutated clones.

_**Under the Water**_

_**Outside the Hydro-Base**_

"What is your beef?" Namorita asked as she swam right towards the attacker.

"I'm taking back what is mine," the figure said as he swung his fist and a large fist of water formed and punched Namorita sending her backwards.

"Are you getting this?" Night Thrasher asked as he, Phaser, & Skybolt moved through the water towards the man attacking their base.

When the attack started Night Thrasher sent Namorita immediately as this was her element. Phaser with her powers and his and Skybolt's suits they were able to take to the water as well. Val stayed behind to monitor the base's defenses and the situation along with Ripcord and Debrii. Val had started scanning the attacker's image but was not coming up with anything on the system. This guy was new.

"The closest match I get is the ex-Avenger, Stingray. That suit is identical to his suit except for the color scheme, it is blue and while instead of red and white. Unless there has been some upgrades, Stingray could never manipulate water like that," Val communicated back as she watched the four in the water battle with this master of water.

"It can't be Walter. He sold me the base out right and last I heard he had nothing and kind of vanished. My suit's basic scans seem that there is someone much younger in that suit," Night Thrasher said back.

"Unless it's someone related to him," Val said as she suddenly started getting a second alert.

"What's going on?" Ripcord asked.

"We are getting an alert from the four topside but something is interfering with the connection," Val said as she kept messing with the controls but something keeping them from getting any feed from topside.

"Got ya," Phaser said as she phased through the man and he suddenly went still.

"Okay, speak, who are you and why are you attacking our base?" Namorita said swimming up fast and grabbing the man by the throat as Night Thrasher and Skybolt joined the group.

"This is my father's base. Who are you and why are you in it?" The man asked still unable to move due to the effects of Phaser's powers.

"I am Night Thrasher and leader of the New Warriors. Your father sold me this base fair and outright. I wasn't aware he had a son or passed his Stingray legacy on," Night Thrasher said looking at the man.

"New Warriors, I've heard of you, or at least various incarnations. Not long ago I learned of my father and his role as an Avenger. By the time I found where my dad lived he had gone missing. In his old place I found an old suit and location of his Hydro-Base. I made some modifications to it, dubbed myself Waverider and started my search for my father," Waverider said to the group.

"How about we all head back inside and talk about this calmly and rationally?" Night Thrasher asked as the man began to regain movement and agreed.

They all moved towards the entrance bay to the Hydro-Base. Everyone was in except Night Thrasher, Waverider and Namorita, who was staying close to their new _friend_ when his Comm chimed. Night Thrasher paused and motioned for the others to continue on as he took the call. It was coming from Rage and he knew Val had been trying to get a hold of them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Night Thrasher asked.

"About time, crisis solved for now. We have two guests that we are bringing back with us. Scarlet Spider vouches for them. I'll explain more when we get back to the base. We are in the Statue now heading to the," Rage said into the Comm unit when it suddenly went dead.

"Rage, Elvin come in," Night Thrasher said into his Comm unit when suddenly Val started screaming about picking up a large explosion topside and then all systems going dead as a gush of water threw him back as something very large slammed straight through the Hydro-Base and carried it straight down with it.

**Next: Issue #58 – Acts of Doom – Part Four & New Warriors: Acts of Doom – Part Five **

*****But first check out next month's Acts of Doom Issue #1 for Part One for the crossover event that runs through all my tittles. *****


End file.
